Sur ta peau
by imposteur.e
Summary: Je ne suis pas née du bon côté de la barrière, je ne suis pas de celles pour qui tout est facile, évident. Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai gagné. J'y ai laissé une part de moi-même, une part de mon âme, celle que je ne regrette pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à toutes celles qui s'arrêteront sur cette histoire!**  
 **Je n'ai pas encore fini l'autre fiction mais celle-ci me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment, il fallait que je m'en débarrasse!**  
 **Cette histoire est très différente de ma première.**  
 **Je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus léger.**  
 **Donc pas de vampire ici et une écriture très différente puisque l'histoire se passe de nos jours avec des personnages simples.**  
 **J'espère que vous apprécierez :)**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions ! Ou juste un petit mot c'est bien aussi...  
Bonne lecture!**

 **oOoOoOo**

Accoudée contre le renfoncement de la fenêtre de la boutique je regarde les gars.

Mon regard ne glisse pas sur eux, pour une fois il s'y attarde et je souris.

J'ai mis du temps et beaucoup d'énergie à arriver ici avec eux.  
Je ne suis pas née du bon côté de la barrière, je ne suis pas de celles pour qui tout est facile, évident. Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai gagné. J'y ai laissé une part de moi-même, une part de mon âme, celle que je ne regrette pas.

Deux critères sont importants pour accomplir sa vie.  
La volonté, indéniable et propre à chacun. Mais elle ne suffit pas. Le facteur chance est incontestable. Les rencontres, les opportunités, j'ai su les saisir et m'en servir à bon escient pour réussir. Je ne partais pas avec les cartes gagnantes, pourtant je m'en suis tirée mieux que je n'aurais pu l'espérer.  
Ma réussite est de gagner ma vie de ma passion, d'avoir les amis que j'ai et la famille qui m'a choisi.

Quand on est enfant, on croit que ce que nous vivons à la maison est identique à ce que tous les enfants du monde vivent chez eux.  
Je n'ai jamais eu cette sensation. Dès que j'ai pu poser un regard sur mon entourage, j'ai compris que ma vie était différente.

Renée, la femme qui m'a mise au monde était absente. Non pas physiquement, elle sortait très peu, mais elle ne s'occupait jamais de moi. Si j'avais faim, je me servais, j'ai appris à me doucher seule, j'allais à l'école si je me levais, je revêtais les habits que je trouvais. Toutes ces petites choses qui paraissent anodines et qu'un parent apprend à son enfant, j'ai dû les apprendre seule.  
Quant à l'affection, je n'en ai reçu que plus tard et pas de la part de Renée.  
Elle se droguait, ou buvait, ou prenait toutes sortes de médicaments. De mémoire, je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vue sobre une seule fois.  
Mon père n'existe pas. Jamais vu, jamais entendu parler.

C'est ma maitresse de cours préparatoire qui a donné l'alerte aux services sociaux. Je n'avais pas été scolarisée avant cette année.  
Je n'oublierais jamais son nom, Madame Cope. Je n'oublierais jamais non plus l'expression de son visage se transformer au fur et à mesure que mon récit avançait. Du haut de mes six ans, je lui racontais ma routine. Je n'avais pas saisi à quel point Renée était déviante, ni à quel point mon quotidien était hallucinant.

Au bout d'un an d'enquête, je fus placée dans une famille d'accueil.  
Ce fut ma première chance.  
Les parents Mc Carty étaient ouverts, patients et compréhensifs. Leur fils Emmett est devenu mon frère. De huit ans mon ainé, il me prit sous son aile. Emmett a toujours été très grand et costaud, pas gros mais baraqué. Un sportif à l'esprit sain dans un corps sain.  
Dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, il est devenu mon protecteur. Il est tombé amoureux de mon entêtement et moi de sa bienveillance. Aujourd'hui, il fait partie des personnes qui me sont le plus chères.  
Il m'insuffla sa passion pour le dessin. Il m'apprit à tenir un crayon, à tracer, à colorier. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Emmett et moi passions notre temps à dessiner, en silence, mais toujours liés par cette connexion invisible.

Le weekend, je rentrais chez ma mère.  
Elle me traitait de fille gâtée. Je l'abandonnais, je ne me rendais pas compte du mal que je lui faisais.  
Ses mots me heurtaient. Je n'étais pas capable de comprendre correctement ce qui m'arrivait. Les bons soins des parents d'Emmett n'y suffirent pas.  
Je croyais ma mère. Je n'étais qu'une ingrate, une pauvre fille bonne à rien.

En parallèle, Emmett s'essayait au tatouage. Souvent, il m'amenait avec lui au salon, il s'assurait ainsi que je ne faisais pas de bêtises.  
Le tatouage, un dessin gravé à vie sur un corps, me charmait. L'idée faisait son chemin. J'aimais le son de la bécane, l'odeur du salon et toutes ces photos encadrées sur les murs. L'ambiance aussi me touchait, à la fois concentrée et détendue.  
Je restais en retrait. Je ne m'autorisais pas à imaginer un futur équilibré, ou ne serait-ce qu'exercer un métier. J'étais très jeune et rien de ce que je vivais ne pouvait me faire espérer un avenir serein.

A huit ans, je fumais ma première cigarette et volais mon premier cd. La musique est une autre de mes passions. Le père d'Emmett me donnait des cours de guitare une fois par semaine.  
J'ai bu ma première bière et pris ma première cuite à dix ans avec un des nombreux beaux-pères que je côtoyais les weekends chez Renée.

C'est à peu près à cette époque que les parents d'Emmett ont jeté l'éponge. Chacun a ses limites, aussi bon et persévérant soit-il. Je ne leur en veux pas, j'étais devenue ingérable. Emmett a mis plus de temps à leur pardonner.

J'ai alors fait la connaissance de ma deuxième chance, celle qui a clairement changé le cours de mon existance.  
J'ai été placée en foyer et mise sous tutelle. N'ayant aucune famille stable, une éducatrice du foyer est devenue ma tutrice, l'irremplaçable Sue Clearwater.

Sue est un personnage, une grande gueule, une boule d'énergie pure et elle avait de grandes ambitions pour moi, comme pour tous les adolescents dont elle s'occupait. La différence que j'avais sur les autres ? La passion, et non seulement la passion, mais le talent.

A dix ans, je dessinais tout et n'importe quoi avec une facilité et une fiabilité déconcertante. Il faut dire que je passais mon temps à m'entrainer sans m'en apercevoir. En classe, chez Emmett, dans la rue, je dessinais sans cesse.

Sue m'a montrée la voie, ma voie. Après avoir discuté pendant des heures avec moi, après m'avoir convaincue de consulter un psy, après avoir rencontré Emmett, ses parents et Renée, après avoir mûrement réfléchi et pesé le pour et le contre, après m'avoir informé de toutes les possibilités que j'avais concernant le dessin, elle finit par me conduire dans un salon de tatouage.  
Nous rencontrâmes la gérante, une amie de Sue qui devait avoir comme elle une quarantaine d'année, Carmen Denali. C'est une femme magnifique, élégamment tatouée, grande, habillée comme une pin-up des années 50 et ce que j'aime par-dessus tout humble, malgré son talent et sa renommée.  
Je m'attendais à une morale bien carabinée du genre : « si tu veux tatouer tu dois étudier dur, l'école est très importante ». Mais non.  
Elle me fit visiter le salon, me parla de son quotidien, me montra l'instrument, les couleurs, les mécanismes. Même si je connaissais un peu, j'étais subjuguée. Sa douceur et la pédagogie qu'elle mettait dans ses explications me plaisaient.  
Alors nous passâmes un contrat, un contrat officieux. Je m'engageais à aller à l'école, à ne plus sécher aucun cours et elle s'engageait à m'apprendre le métier.

J'ai onze ans et sans le savoir je viens de prendre la décision la plus importante de ma vie.

Dès douze ans je m'entraînais sur de la peau de porc. Je n'aimais pas l'odeur du cochon, ni la consistance de la peau mais je m'acharnais. La machine était grande et lourde pour mes petits doigts alors je faisais des exercices de musculation.  
Le tatouage m'a happé, plus rien ne m'importait que cet art. Carmen était précise, vive, intelligente, patiente avec les clients qui geignaient et avec moi qui passais mon temps libre la tête au-dessus de son épaule. J'apprenais, j'engloutissais chacun de ses mots, chacun de ses gestes. J'étais une éponge férue de savoir. Du moins en ce qui concernait le tatouage.  
J'allais à l'école, je respectais ma part du marché mais je ne m'y sentais pas bien.

D'abord à l'écart des autres élèves, je m'étais faite une place en vendant les cigarettes volées à ma mère et dans un second temps de petites fioles d'alcool.  
Pas très glorieux.  
Je n'étais pas maligne et je m'étais faite pincée par la principale du collège après qu'une de mes « clientes », Jessica Stanley, aie vomi son déjeuner en cours d'histoire.

Je fus éjectée du collège, Sue me foudroya d'une colère sans précédent et Carmen m'interdit l'accès au salon pendant un mois.  
Désespérée, je changeais de collège. Cette fois, je faisais mon trafic à la sortie des cours. Mais j'avais moins de temps pour tatouer alors je n'ai continué que les weekends.  
Je me suis consacrée aux études, enfin, j'ai essayé. L'école n'était vraiment pas faite pour moi, ou l'inverse. J'avais le plus grand mal à rester assise sur ma chaise et à me concentrer pendant des heures. J'attendais que la journée se finisse sans faire de vague pour retourner au salon.  
Il faut croire que mon naturel n'était pas obéissant parce qu'après le trafic de cigarette, j'ai commencé à me battre. Je ne supportais pas l'injustice, ni la mentalité des élèves.  
Dès qu'un garçon me regardait avec insistance, je lui décochais une droite. Dès qu'une fille chuchotait dans mon dos, je lui fauchais un coup de pied. Je faisais de même si je voyais un des élèves se faire maltraiter. Si j'étais battue, tant pis, j'encaissais les coups avec résistance. Rien ne me faisait flancher.  
Je ne maîtrisais pas la haine, la rage qui bouillaient en moi. Ceci dit, je prenais mes précautions, je ne me battais jamais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, toujours à l'extérieur.  
Le seul endroit où je me sentais bien, à ma place, était le salon.

Sue se désespérait. Elle voulait faire de moi sa fille adoptive. Elle ne me l'a avoué que des années plus tard. Elle n'a jamais supporté de me laisser la nuit au foyer, de m'envoyer au collège où je mourais d'ennuie. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien.  
Elle avait ardemment suggéré que je ne retourne pas chez Renée les weekends, que ces jours étaient insupportables pour moi et nocifs pour ma santé mentale. Il faut croire qu'elle était la seule à le penser puisque je continuais malgré tout à me rendre chez elle chaque fin de semaine, contrainte et forcée par une administration qui voulait coûte que coûte que les enfants gardent un lien leurs parents.

Vers l'âge de quinze ans, les petits-amis de Renée ont commencé à me regarder d'une façon différente. Certains d'entre eux me faisaient des compliments. Je n'aimais pas ça, ils me mettaient mal à l'aise. Alors je passais mes journées dehors, à trainer avec des gens peu recommandables jusqu'à des heures indécentes. Je rentrais le plus tard possible pour être sûre de ne croiser personne. Ma mère s'en fichait royalement. Je ne sais même pas si elle se rendait compte de ma présence.

C'est à cette période que j'ai perdu ma virginité. Le prétendant était Mike Newton, de trois ans plus âgé. Nous l'avons fait à l'arrière de sa voiture dans un coin sombre d'une rue excentrée. Si je me rappelle de son nom, je ne me rappelle plus vraiment de l'acte en lui-même. J'ai eu mal, un peu mais sans plus. Je ne peux pas dire que ce fut agréable. Quant à l'amour, je ne connais pas ce type d'amour.  
J'aime Sue, Carmen, Emmett, mais le sentiment amoureux pour un homme m'est inconnu.  
J'ai donc eu plusieurs conquêtes masculines mais jamais de relation. Ce n'est pas une règle, c'est un fait. J'aime coucher avec des hommes, j'aime l'orgasme quand je l'atteins. J'aime la sensation d'apaisement qu'il me procure, sentir la tension s'évaporer.  
Je n'ai pas de honte ni de tabou dans le sexe. Je profite autant d'eux, qu'eux de moi.  
Je suis peut-être trop indépendante pour m'unir à un homme ou peut-être suis-je trop détraquée.

Cette année-là, j'ai réalisé mon premier tatouage.  
J'ai échappé à la vigilance de Carmen et je suis allée dans sa cabine pour me tatouer moi-même. Elle refusait de le faire et elle refusait que je le fasse.  
J'étais prête, je m'en sentais capable.  
J'ai connu ma première piqûre, la vue de l'encre et de l'aiguille qui pénètrent dans la peau, le sang qui s'écoule et le dessin qui prend forme doucement. J'étais grisée, concentrée comme jamais et euphorique.  
Carmen est entrée dans la pièce avant que je n'eus fini. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle hurle et me mette dehors mais au contraire, elle a souri.  
« Maintenant tu es prête, tu vas pouvoir tatouer. »  
Elle m'a annoncé ça d'une voix de velours, émue et fière à la fois.  
Les larmes sont montées à mes yeux mais je les ai chassées d'un soupir. Je ne pleure pas, jamais. Je ne supporte pas de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.  
Je lui ai demandé timidement de rester à mes côtés. Elle a accepté.  
La douleur était vive. J'avais choisi le poignet. La peau est fine et sensible à cet endroit-là. Mais je n'ai pas bougé.  
Mon premier tatouage fut une fleur de pissenlit dont les pétales s'envolaient au vent. J'étais très fière parce qu'il ressemblait exactement à celui que j'avais imaginé. A ceux que je soufflais enfant dans le terrain vague devant la maison. A la fois grand et fin, sobre, pas de couleur que du noir.  
Cette fleur me rappelle l'enfance, la pureté et l'innocence. Je veux garder ses sentiments gravés sur ma peau pour ne pas les oublier, pour me rappeler qu'un jour, je les ai ressentis. Ils sont tellement loin de ce que je ressens quotidiennement.  
Carmen m'a chaudement félicitée et à cet instant, je me sentais digne. Digne de sa confiance, digne de tenir une bécane et digne d'exercer.

Ma troisième chance est une partie de la première : Emmett Mc Carty.  
Je n'ai jamais cessé de fréquenter Emmett. Il passait une ou deux fois par semaine à la sortie du collège puis du lycée et nous allions boire un verre de jus de fruit dans un salon de thé.  
Il approuvait complètement le fait que je fasse des tatouages, il m'y encourageait. Lui-même était sur un projet d'ouvrir un salon.

Ce jour-là, j'ai dix-sept, je suis en train de fumer un joint avec un groupe de garçons dans un parc quand j'entends…

« Isabella ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Emmett ne se trouve pas à bonne distance, non, il se tient tout près dans mon dos. Pas besoin de dessin, il a vu le joint et le garçon d'au moins cinq ans mon aîné avec qui je flirte ouvertement.

Je panique. Emmett est très important pour moi, je ne veux pas le décevoir. Je me suis toujours arrangée pour qu'il ne soit pas au courant de mes déboires avec l'école, avec Sue ou dans le pire des cas avec la police. A ses yeux, je suis une petite fille plutôt sage.  
Je me retourne et je lis clairement dans ses yeux l'émotion que je ne voulais jamais lire, la désillusion.  
Sans un mot, il se détourne de moi et s'en va.  
Je ne peux pas le laisser faire. Sans réfléchir, je balance le joint et me lève. Je cours mais arrivée à sa hauteur, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Nous marchons tous les deux cote à cote un moment.  
Je voudrais qu'il parle, qu'il gronde, qu'il m'accable mais il se tait et son silence est pire que des représailles.

\- Je suppose que je te déçois, commençai-je doucement.

\- Dis pas de connerie. Tu peux pas me décevoir… mais tu y vas fort quand même.

Je m'aperçois qu'il en sait plus que je ne le voudrais. Je le connais bien, il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup en dire pour que je comprenne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

\- Tout Bella. Je suis en contact avec Sue Clearwater. Elle me dit tout. Je ne suis pas déçu, j'ai honte.

Je baisse la tête, il peut avoir honte de moi, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- J'ai honte parce que je n'ai rien fait pour t'aider. Je me suis dit que les bêtises que tu faisais tu devais les faire pour exorciser ton mal-être. Je ne suis pas sûr.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de moi Emmett. Tout va bien, c'est juste un joint…

Je tente d'éluder mais il n'est pas dupe.  
Il ricane avec ironie avant de continuer.

\- Et ta pommette violacée, c'est rien non plus ? tu fais partie d'un fight club ?

Je détache mes cheveux pour cacher un peu mon visage. Je ne réponds pas, pas utile.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu fumes, tu te bats, tu te rabaisses constamment ?

\- J'en sais rien Em. Je fume pour passer le temps. Les weekends sont longs.

Ma voix se fait sombre malgré moi. Je déteste les weekends.

\- Je me bats parce que la terre entière m'exaspère ! Les filles sont cloches, elles ne pensent qu'aux mecs. Les mecs sont moins idiots c'est vrai mais ils ne pensent qu'au cul. D'abord tu couches et après tu discutes.

Il ne relève pas mais je sens que je suis allée un peu loin.

\- Et ton psy qu'est-ce qu'il en dit ?

\- Pfff… Ce type ne dit jamais rien. Alors maintenant je fais pareil, j'y vais pour faire plaisir à Sue et j'attends que ça passe.

Le silence se fait et nous déambulons tous les deux. Je sais qu'il attend le bon moment. Je ne peux pas lui cacher mes sentiments, il est le seul avec qui je suis honnête.

\- J'ai ce malaise Emmett. Il est là.

Je lui montre le creux de ma poitrine.

\- Il m'étouffe. Planer m'aide à l'alléger, me battre aussi et… d'autres choses comme ça.

Je n'ai pas l'impudeur de lui parler du sexe.

Il semble réfléchir.

\- Ok Bella, voilà le deal. Je passe te chercher tous les matins et on va courir.

\- De quoi ?!

Hors de question, le sport c'est son truc, pas le mien.

\- Courir Bella. Tu sais, comme marcher mais en plus vite. Tu vas secouer ton petit corps. D'un, tu vas vider un peu ton énergie négative, de deux, tu vas te muscler.

\- Emmett c'est N.O.N. Je ne cours pas ! Je vais pas faire comme ces crétins avec leur casque sur la tête, leur téléphone sur le bras et les dernières chaussures fluo à la mode. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas ridicule. En tous cas pas à ce point ! Regarde !

Je pointe sans vergogne un joggeur attifé d'une façon grotesque.  
Emmett se marre grassement.

\- Bella, on peut courir en simple short et on peut discuter aussi. On sera tous les deux, ça peut être cool. En plus, on peut choisir un endroit pas fréquenté, on n'est pas obligé d'aller au parc.

\- Non Emmett c'est toujours non. Ça veut dire qu'il faut que je me lève aux aurores pour courir avant les cours, c'est pas possible. Au foyer je dors jamais avant 23 heures.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Trop de bruit… Mais c'est pas le problème, trouve autre chose, la course c'est pas mon truc !

Alors il s'arrête et pose ce regard sur moi. Celui qu'il utilise avec parcimonie mais toujours à bon escient. Il me fait fondre. Je ne peux rien lui refuser quand il me regarde ainsi.

\- On se donne deux semaines, weekends compris. Si après ça tu ne veux pas continuer, c'est ok pour moi.

Je soupire bruyamment.

\- Deal, dis-je dans un murmure.

\- Yeah deal ! Hurle-t-il.

Je tape mon poing contre le sien et il m'enlace. Emmett ne peut pas s'en empêcher et je ne peux pas l'en empêcher non plus alors je le laisse.  
A dix-sept, il est la seule personne qui se permette de m'étreindre. Sue et Carmen en ont parfois eu envie mais n'ont jamais osé.  
Je n'ai pas cet élan. Je repousse les contacts physiques, sauf quand il s'agit de sexe. Et là encore, j'évite les baisers, ils m'écœurent.

Emmett a réussi à me faire prendre gout à la course. J'ai couru avec lui pendant une bonne année, puis, trop occupé à gérer son salon de tatouage tout neuf, il m'a abandonné. J'ai continué seule. Si j'ai effectivement acheté un casque audio approprié à la course, je n'ai jamais opté pour des baskets fluos, ni pour le téléphone sur le bras.  
Je cours dans le parc, mais je prends les chemins les moins fréquentés et je me lève à l'aube pour être tranquille.

C'est aussi durant l'année de mes dix-sept ans que j'ai rencontré Jasper.  
Il venait faire un stage dans le salon de Carmen. Il avait vingt ans. Il était beau et gentil à se damner. Sa douceur et son sens aigu de l'observation m'ont conquise.  
Nous avons rapidement fait connaissance. Il était très doué pour son âge et très mature aussi. Nous ne nous sommes pas racontés nos vies tout de suite, trop pudiques l'un et l'autre mais j'ai senti que nous avions un passé peut-être pas similaire mais commun.  
Je lui ai présenté Emmett et ils se sont associés tous les deux pour monter leur propre salon de tatouage un an plus tard.

Depuis j'ai quitté l'école avec mon diplôme de fin d'étude.  
Le moment était très émouvant. Toutes les personnes qui comptaient pour moi étaient présentes.  
Carmen et ses tatouages sous sa petite robe fleurie faisait loucher plus d'un papa alors qu'Emmett et Jasper faisait plutôt loucher les jeunes filles.  
Sue était plus fière que jamais. Moi j'étais heureuse, j'allais enfin pouvoir passer tout mon temps à faire ce que je savais faire de mieux et ce que j'aimais le plus, tatouer.  
J'ai travaillé quelques années dans la boutique de Carmen. Je me suis créée une petite renommée.  
Lorsque j'ai eu vingt et un ans, Emmett m'a fait une proposition à laquelle je n'ai pas pu résister. Travailler avec lui, chez lui n'est pas toujours de tout repos mais j'adore notre complicité et sa personnalité si positive.

Aujourd'hui quand je repense à ce que j'ai traversé, je souris. Je suis exactement où je voulais être sans le savoir.

Je regarde Emmett rire de sa blague graveleuse. Jasper hoche la tête négativement alors qu'il sourit. Ben et Tyler sont morts de rire.  
Moi je rigole doucement parce que je suis heureuse, heureuse d'être celle que je suis devenue.

\- Au boulot les gars !

Ils protestent tous bruyamment.

\- J'ai rendez-vous dans quinze minutes avec une midinette qui va surement vouloir se faire tatouer une fleur bien discrète sur la hanche, alors taisez-vous! C'est moi qui me tape une matinée de merde!

\- Ma pauvre Bella! S'apitoie Emmett en passant son bras sur mon épaule. Un petit calinou ? Demande-t-il avec une mou de crétin.

\- Dégage !

Mon ton n'est pas assez tranchant pour qu'il s'en vexe. Au contraire il me charrie en me traitant de joli petit chaton. Je déteste quand il fait ça!

Quinze minutes plus tard, une jolie petite brune passe la porte de la boutique.

\- Bonjour, je suis Alice, j'ai rendez-vous avec Bella.

\- Bonjour Alice. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Elle est nerveuse, très nerveuse.

\- C'est toi qui va me tatouer ?

\- Heu... Oui, c'est moi Bella.

Elle ne semble pas rassurée.

\- Ho... D'accord... Excuse-moi, je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus... de moins...

\- De moins jeune, la coupe-je.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me fait la réflexion. Je cache mon agacement et affiche un sourire poli.

\- Je peux te montrer ce que j'ai déjà fait si ça peut te rassurer.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas...

Elle a peur. Il s'agit de son premier tatouage, on lui a dit que ça faisait mal et qu'il est très difficile de le faire enlever s'il est raté. Elle parait venir de ce qu'on appelle une bonne famille. Moi j'appelle ça une famille bourgeoise.  
Elle porte des escarpins Jimmy Choo, une robe griffée et sa coiffure est un savant mélange de coiffé décoiffé à deux cent dollars la coupe.  
Oui, je suis observatrice. Je dois savoir qui elle est pour la rassurer. Tout ça fait partie du métier.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Quelle sorte de tatouage ?

\- Je voudrais une petite fleur de cerisier sur la hanche.

Et voilà, exactement ce que je disais. pourtant je ne l'avais eu qu'au téléphone.  
Maintenant, à moi de la charmer. Son corps est magnifique, une branche de cerisier serait splendide sur sa hanche et ses côtes.  
Il va falloir discuter et batailler ferme mais je pense m'en sortir.


	2. Love affair

**Chapitre 2 : Love affaire - Regina Spektor**

Alice est une fille agaçante et adorable. Agaçante parce qu'elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut et adorable parce qu'elle semble perdue seule au milieu de la cabine.  
Elle regarde la machine avec une détresse enfantine. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait remarqué les photos encadrées au mur qui montrent mon travail. J'y ai ajouté celle de mon premier tatouage réalisé sur une peau de porc. C'est un peu puéril et très affectif, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais ce cadre m'amuse. Il me fait penser à Carmen et à son soutien indéfectible pendant mes années de galère.

Je me demande ce qu'Alice vient faire ici. Elle a ce côté naïf qui donne envie à la fois de la rassurer comme une enfant et de lui mettre des claques parce qu'elle n'est plus une enfant et qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'en aperçoive.  
La fleur de cerisier est un choix qui lui va bien. Comme elle, elle est belle et fragile.

Elle doit avoir à peu près mon âge, vingt-et-un ans. Notre ressemblance s'arrête là.  
Elle garde sur ses traits l'innocence de l'enfance, elle semble être choyée par sa famille, elle a de l'argent, elle est même certainement riche, elle n'a à se préoccuper de rien d'autre que de choses futiles comme les vêtements et le maquillage.  
Tout ce que je n'ai pas et que je n'ai jamais eu.

Je lui montre d'abord l'album de mes tatouages les plus récents, ceux qui représentent le mieux mon travail actuel.  
Elle feuillette sans vraiment regarder.

\- Qui a fait ces tatouages ?

\- Euh… Et bien c'est moi…

Elle est vraiment ingérable, totalement dans la lune. Cette fille ne parvient pas à se centrer sur le présent plus d'une seconde. Et pourquoi regarde-t-elle sans arrêt sa montre ?

\- C'est toi ? Demande-t-elle les yeux ronds.

\- Oui, tu te rappelles on est venu dans ma cabine pour regarder mon travail.

\- Mais c'est impossible !

\- Comment ça impossible ? Quel est le problème Alice ?

Je la regarde bien en face pour qu'elle se reprenne un peu. Elle va finir par me donner la nausée.  
Parce qu'il ne faut pas croire que je suis calme naturellement. Je me contiens. D'habitude ça ne me pose aucun problème mais je sens qu'Alice joue dangereusement avec mes limites.

\- Je ne sais pas… ces tatouages sont faits par une personne vraiment expérimentée. Bon sang, regarde ça Bella, ils sont magnifiques.

\- Merci.

\- Tu… Tu veux dire que tu as vraiment fait ses tatouages ? Toi-même avec tes doigts ? Toute seule ?

Elle me déstabilise et je le suis rarement. Je ne saisis pas si elle me prend pour une imbécile ou si elle est débile.

\- Je te le répète, encore une fois, c'est moi qui ai fait ces tatouages.

Elle met le nez dans l'album et murmure un « impossible » à peine audible.  
Je dois prendre l'air. Elle est trop têtue et trop agitée pour que je puisse me contenir plus longtemps.

\- Je te laisse regarder tranquillement, je reviens dans une minute.

Je rejoins Jasper dans sa cabine. J'ouvre la porte sans frapper.

\- Oh pardon Jasper, tu es occupé ?

Un client est en train de s'installer sur le fauteuil.

\- Oui comme tu vois. Il y a un problème ?

\- Non, enfin si mais un petit. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

\- Dix minutes tout au plus, je fais juste une retouche.

\- Parfait. Tu peux passer après, j'ai une cliente un peu… un peu…

Il lève son visage vers moi et sourit. Jasper me connait au point que les mots sont souvent inutiles entre nous.

\- Pas de soucis je viens dès que j'ai terminé ici.

Son sourire me détend. Jasper est tranquille. Il est ma tisane, mon bol d'air pur, ma séance de yoga.

Je retourne à ma cliente.

\- Tout va bien ?

Elle sursaute.

\- Oui, oui.

\- Ecoute Alice, je te trouve très nerveuse…

\- Je suis toujours comme ça, me coupe-t-elle.

J'en doute mais je ne veux pas la contrarier.

\- Un tatouage c'est important. Si tu ne te sens pas prête aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave, tu peux y réfléchir chez toi, tu peux repasser ici quand tu veux pour regarder mes tatoos. Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

J'ai l'impression de parler à une gamine.

Elle regarde à nouveau sa montre.

\- En plus tu es pressée…

\- Non ! Me coupe-t-elle de nouveau.

\- Alors que se passe-t-il ?

Elle soupire, elle flanche, elle va parler ou pleurer, j'hésite entre les deux.

\- Mon petit ami trouve que les tatouages sont sexy. Alors je veux m'en faire faire un pour être plus séduisante, pour lui plaire.

Bon sang je n'ai jamais rien entendu d'aussi idiot. En fait si, j'ai déjà entendu ce refrain, mais par des personnes consentantes et déterminées.  
Alice ne semble pas convaincue, elle semble se forcer pour faire plaisir à cet homme.  
Je ne peux pas la tatouer dans son état.

Il n'y a rien de pire que de regretter un tatouage. C'est pour cette raison que je parle avec mes clients, pour cette raison que je les observe et que j'essaie de les cerner. Si je perçois la moindre hésitation, je refuse de travailler avec eux.  
Lorsque je tatoue quelqu'un, je partage quelque chose de spécial avec cette personne. Je rajoute sur sa peau soit un élément décoratif, soit le symbole d'une pensée profonde, d'un événement marquant ou d'une conviction. Je me dois d'y mettre le meilleur de moi-même. Ce n'est pas un simple dessin. Je veux que mon client ait l'œil qui pétille chaque fois qu'il verra mon œuvre sur son corps.

\- Alice, tu as vraiment envie de faire ce tatoo ?

\- Oui !

\- Je ne crois pas.

Mon ton est doux et j'use de toute la persuasion que je possède pour qu'elle accepte l'évidence.

\- Se faire tatouer est une démarche personnelle. Tu es une fille très belle, tu crois vraiment qu'une fleur sur les reins te rendra plus sexy ?

Elle baisse la tête, un peu honteuse.  
C'est le moment que choisit Jasper pour frapper.

\- Entre Jasper.

Je pose une main sur l'épaule d'Alice pour la rassurer.

\- Jasper est un collègue. Je voudrais te montrer le tatouage que je lui ai fait. Tu es d'accord ?

Elle acquiesce sans lever les yeux.  
Jasper se place dos à Alice et enlève son tee-shirt.  
Il est sexy au possible et les tatouages qu'il arbore, s'ils lui donnent un côté « bad boy », ne sont pour rien dans son côté « j'ai un beau petit cul musclé et un dos d'athlète ».

\- Regarde Alice.

Elle obéit. Je me tiens près de Jasper et pendant quelques secondes je la laisse contempler le spectacle. Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble son fiancé mais je sais, pour en avoir vu une belle tripotée à moitié vêtu, que peu d'hommes ont le physique de Jasper.

\- Approche je vais te montrer.

Elle se lève difficilement de sa chaise. Elle est stupéfaite par mon ami. Je ris intérieurement.

\- Tu vois ici.

Ce disant je trace avec mon doigt le contour d'un grand mandala qui lui recouvre l'omoplate et une partie de l'épaule. Jasper frissonne et me lance un clin d'œil discret. Il a envie de moi.

Jasper et moi partageons le même lit de temps en temps.  
Vers l'âge de dix-huit ans, je l'avais clairement allumé. Il m'avait gentiment rembarré en me disant qu'il m'aimait beaucoup et qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'accroche à lui parce que lui ne pouvait s'attacher à personne. J'ai ri de bon cœur. Je suis incapable de tomber amoureuse, ce n'est pas dans mes gênes.  
Nous avons appris à nous connaitre et il l'a compris. Il préférait aussi me savoir avec lui plutôt qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il veillait sur moi à sa façon.  
Depuis, quand la tension sexuelle est trop forte et que nous sommes seuls, nous nous rencontrons chez lui ou chez moi. Il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, nous sommes amis et le sexe n'est pas du tout la priorité entre nous. Nous pouvons passer sans problème de longues périodes sans nous toucher.  
Bien sûr les gars et surtout Emmett ne sont pas au courant, ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir.

Je montre chaque détail à Alice. Je lui explique le choix du motif, le nombre d'heures passées, la douleur. Elle avance sa main comme si elle voulait toucher mais se ravise au dernier moment en secouant la tête.  
Elle est sans voix. J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est à cause de mon tatoo ou de Jasper.

\- Merci Jasper.

Il enfile son tee-shirt avant de se retourner.

Alors, quelque chose de totalement imprévisible se produit.  
Je ne crois pas au coup de foudre, mais je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence qu'il existe parce que je suis en train d'y assister. J'ai ce privilège, à ce moment-là, entre mon ami et amant et cette fille complètement à côté de la plaque.  
Alice et Jasper sont tombés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. L'ambiance s'est chargée d'une atmosphère étrange, lourde et légère, électrique et douce. Mais quelque chose de presque palpable s'est passé entre eux et je me suis sentie, moi, totalement inutile.  
Quelle bizarrerie, j'ai l'impression de voir les phéromones d'Alice fusionner dans l'air avec celles de Jasper. C'est si concret et diffus à la fois. Je suis fascinée. Cette scène change une de mes conceptions sur le monde et l'amour en particulier.  
Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincue évidemment, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils resteront ensemble toute leur vie et seront heureux, mais tout de même, le coup de foudre existe, j'en ai la preuve.

Ceci dit, je suis chez moi. Ma cabine c'est mon territoire et je n'ai pas fini avec ma cliente. Il faut que quelqu'un se charge de trouer le nuage sur lequel ils gravitent.

J'agite mes mains et claque des doigts dans l'espace entre leurs visages pour qu'ils se réveillent. Jasper me surprend, il a un mouvement de recul et ses traits deviennent très sérieux. Alice est perdue, son attitude ne change pas, coup de foudre ou pas.

\- C'est bon ? je peux te laisser ? Demande-t-il sèchement.

\- Attend, une dernière chose. Qui a fait ce tatouage ?

\- C'est toi bien sûr ! Tout comme celui de ma nuque.

Il me regarde comme si j'étais la dernière des abruties de lui poser une question pareille.

\- Oh oui celui de la nuque !

Je ne me rappelais plus de celui-ci.

\- Tu peux le montrer à…

\- Excuse-moi Bella mais j'ai du travail, claque-t-il.

Je sais qu'il ment. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Voir Jasper si contrarié n'est pas courant.  
Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question, un tsunami est entré dans la boutique.

\- Où est-elle ? Répondez !

Alice se recroqueville sur sa chaise. Je sors précipitamment, prête à en découdre s'il le faut.  
Une grande blonde crie à pleins poumons. Emmett tente de la calmer mais elle l'ignore complètement. Jasper est dans mon dos, Paul approche.  
Je me plante devant elle, bien ancrée sur mes deux pieds pour lui suggérer que je vais l'empêcher de continuer son manège.  
Elle est grande, très bien foutue et habillée très élégamment. Encore une bourgeoise, mais celle-ci semble être une fille gâtée qui s'autorise tout sans respect ou attention pour les autres.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mon ton est poli mais très ferme. Elle peut balader Emmett, mais pas moi.

\- Je cherche mon amie Alice. Elle va faire une grosse bêtise. Je vous avertis que si…

\- Des menaces ?

Je me rapproche et soulève la tête pour me mettre à sa hauteur. Elle est plus grande que moi mais il en faut plus pour m'impressionner.

\- Oui je menace !

C'est une coriace, je vais m'amuser.

\- Alice est fragile en ce moment vous ne devez pas…

Elle hurle comme une furie. Le jeu a assez duré.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me dire ce que j'ai à faire ou pas. Vous êtes ici dans une boutique privée et je vais devoir vous demander de sortir.

\- Sinon ?!

\- Sinon je vais m'en charger moi-même.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer!

Une lueur maligne passe dans mon regard. Elle l'a vue et recule d'un pas. Il est trop tard, je suis lancée.  
J'immobilise ses deux bras dans son dos. Je lui tords les poignets pour les maintenir d'une main, l'autre accroche sa chevelure. Je tire dessus pour la positionner en arrière et que ses jambes ne puissent pas me frapper. Je la pousse vers l'extérieur. Emmett dans l'entrée ouvre la double porte et lance un « bye, bye, beauté ».  
L'action est si rapide qu'elle n'a pas pu se défendre ni même essayer d'y penser.  
Je la balance sans ménagement sur le trottoir. Je ne la fais pas tomber cependant. Je ne veux pas lui faire mal, juste lui montrer qu'on ne peut pas entrer chez les gens et faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Si elle est une princesse chez elle, chez moi elle est un être humain comme les autres.

\- Ne remet plus les pieds ici, nous n'acceptons que les personnes convenables.

Elle râle dans sa barbe mais pas trop fort, elle ne veut plus m'énerver.

En retournant vers la boutique je croise un client habitué. Un punk percé et tatoué de partout.  
Nous faisons la causette devant la porte. Je vois du coin de l'œil la grande blonde, elle est interloquée. Je lui lance un sourire bien ironique. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'on ne peut pas se fier à l'apparence des personnes. Mon client punk est dix fois plus respectueux que cette peroxydée aux chaussures à cinq cent dollars.

Je dois quand même rassurer Alice, la petite chose restée seule. J'écourte la conversation avec Toc et retourne voir ma cliente.

Elle pleure. Ratatinée sur sa chaise, fragile et soumise, elle sanglote à chaudes larmes.  
La situation est nouvelle pour moi. D'habitude, des clients peuvent pleurer d'émotion après vu mon ouvrage sur leur peau, jamais avant.  
Je n'aime pas être démunie, je dois trouver une solution. Je pense à appeler Jasper mais son comportement récent ne m'enjoint pas à le faire. Les autres ne me seront d'aucune aide, pas assez patients.  
Alors je fais comme dans les films. Je m'agenouille et passe mon bras sur ses épaules. J'espère être convaincante, mon prochain rendez-vous est dans quinze minutes.

\- Ne pleure pas Alice, les choses ne peuvent pas être si dramatiques.

Vu mon passé, rien ne me semble dramatique, sauf peut-être la mort, et encore, quand elle est accidentelle.  
Mais cette petite chose, entre deux reniflements, va une fois de plus me surprendre.

\- Je l'aime tu sais « snif » je ne sais plus quoi faire « snif » je suis pathétique « snif ».

Je suis de nouveau sur un terrain glissant. Je ne connais rien à l'amour, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se met dans cet état pour un simple homme.  
Alors je dis ce qui me passe par la tête, surement là encore un souvenir de film.

\- Les hommes sont des porcs Alice. Je n'ai pas besoin de le connaitre pour savoir qu'il ne te mérite pas. Tu dois être rassurée et protégée, ce n'est juste pas le bon gars pour toi. Ne pleure pas, c'est lui pleurera le jour où il comprendra à quel point tu es une fille géniale.

Je m'en sors bien. J'y ai mis le ton, les formes. Je suis fière de moi.

\- Il est si exceptionnel si tu savais.

Mince ! Pas les jérémiades, pas maintenant !

\- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ton bonhomme ?

\- Il est beau…

\- Ce n'est pas exceptionnel, il y a pleins de beaux par ici et pas que des homos !

J'essaie de la faire sourire et j'y arrive.

\- Il vient d'une famille respectable.

\- ça ne prouve rien. On peut "venir d'une famille respectable" et être le dernier des crétins.

Elle rit un peu.

\- Quoi d'autre ? Est-il gentil ? Serviable ? Prêt à se mettre en quatre pour te faire plaisir ? Visiblement pas. Prends un peu de distance avec tout ça. Essaie de penser à ta relation sur un autre plan. Pose-toi les bonnes questions.

Elle lève son regard sur moi. Un regard empli de remerciement et de satisfaction. En gros, elle me regarde comme si j'étais sa déesse et j'avoue que je suis émue.  
Sans mon consentement, elle me serre dans ses bras. Son étreinte est forte. Je n'ai pas le soubresaut habituel. Je pose à peine ma main sur son épaule, ce qui est un grand pas pour moi. Pire, j'aime qu'elle exprime sa gratitude de cette façon. Je ressens une certaine affection pour elle.  
Cette fille a un don, celui d'amadouer les gens qui l'entourent quels qu'ils soient.

Nous nous levons et je la conduis vers la sortie. Emmett est derrière le comptoir en train de feuilleter un magazine.

\- Oh et… excuse mon amie Rosalie.

\- La grande blonde hystérique ? C'est ton amie ?

\- Il s'agit de ma meilleure amie. Elle est un peu…

\- Folle ?!

Elle rit doucement.

\- Elle s'emporte vite mais elle a un grand cœur.

\- Ecoute, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour elle. C'est une grande fille, si elle veut le faire elle viendra d'elle-même.

\- Ne lui en veux pas trop, elle voulait simplement me protéger.

\- Si je lui en veux. On peut protéger quelqu'un et rester poli.

Au moment où elle empoigne la porte, Jasper passe dans le fond du salon. Alice le suit du regard, il l'ignore alors que je sais parfaitement qu'il l'a vue. Elle baisse la tête penaude et une fois de plus, j'ai ce besoin sorti de nulle part de la consoler.

\- Repasse ici quand tu veux petite chose. Je t'offrirai un café si tu n'es toujours pas décidée à te faire tatouer.

Une fois de plus ses yeux s'allument et j'ai l'impression d'être importante pour elle.

\- Merci Bella, tu es la meilleure tatoueuse que j'ai rencontré, sourit-elle.

\- Et encore tu ne m'as pas vue à l'œuvre !

\- Un jour peut-être…

\- Qui sait ?

Enfin elle passe les portes et je soupire de soulagement.

Emmett a un regard curieux.

\- C'est qui cette midinette ?

\- Une midinette…

\- T'es bizarre.

\- Comment ça bizarre ?

\- Pourquoi tu lui proposes de passer ? C'est ta nouvelle copine ?

\- Peut-être bien…

Après tout, je n'ai pas de copine, que des copains. Ça me convient bien, mais l'idée d'avoir une fille de mon âge dans mon entourage ne me déplait pas.

Le client suivant vient d'arriver. Je dois finir son dos. Un travail titanesque qui a déjà pris quelques heures et qui va durer encore quelques autres. Aujourd'hui, j'en ai pour quatre heures. Dès que j'entends le ronronnement de ma bécane, je suis en forme et souriante

Il est dix-huit heures. Je nettoie mon chantier quand Jasper entre. Il passe langoureusement ses mains autour de ma taille. Je sais ce que ça veut dire, mais il précise quand même.

\- Hummm, il miaule dans mon cou.

Ce son est trop agréable et fait frissonner de ma tête à mes pieds.

\- J'ai envie de toi ce soir…

Sa voix suave produit le même effet au fin fond de mon bas ventre.  
Je suis tendue et j'avoue qu'un « orgasme spécial Jasper » me ferait le plus grand bien. Même quand je ne suis pas stressée, les nuits en sa compagnie sont délicieuses.  
Mais pas ce soir.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Je me détache de ses mains et lui fais face.  
Ses yeux s'arrondissent sous la surprise.

\- Euh… Bah… Non…

\- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure Jasper.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il sait de quoi je parle, il a juste besoin de se l'entendre dire.

\- De ce truc bizarre avec petite chose.

\- Avec qui ?!

\- Alice ! La fille à qui j'ai montré ton tatouage.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé avec elle.

Il se referme sur lui-même. J'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.  
Je le toise pour trouver une réponse mais son attitude est glacée.

\- Bien sûr que tu sais. Je n'ai pas inventé les cœurs qui s'échappaient de vos yeux. C'est si évident qu'un enfant de cinq ans pourrait le remarquer.

\- Tu délires complètement.

Encore une fois je le jauge. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas l'admettre ?

\- Comme tu veux Jasper, mais ce soir c'est non.

\- Alors on sort boire un verre ?

\- Ok.

\- Je propose aux gars.

Nous voilà donc tous les cinq attablés à notre bar préféré. Ce n'est pas vraiment une boite de nuit, mais il possède une piste de danse. Il est ouvert jusqu'aux premières heures du matin et passe de la bonne musique. Les tables sont disposées au centre de banquettes en arc de cercle, très pratiques pour discuter quand on est nombreux.

Depuis que je cours, je ne fume plus et je ne bois plus. En tous cas, plus de façon régulière. Il m'arrive d'emprunter une cigarette de temps en temps ou de prendre un verre, mais ce n'est plus systématique. Je cuisine, je mange équilibré. D'abord parce que j'adore les légumes et les fruits et parce que je me sens mieux ainsi. J'aime avoir un rythme de vie sain.

Jasper est en chasse. Il cherche une fille pour la nuit. Je suis sûre que sa rencontre avec Alice n'y est pas pour rien. Mais je ne dirais rien. J'ai compris qu'il ne voulait pas en parler pour l'instant, même si je n'ai pas compris pourquoi.

Carmen vient m'accoster. Je ne suis pas surprise de la voir, je sais qu'elle fréquente le bar. Ça fait une semaine que nous ne nous sommes pas vues et pour nous c'est un peu long. D'habitude, nous nous parlons au moins deux fois par semaine. Nous avons donc beaucoup de choses à partager. Je lui raconte mon expérience du matin et elle est aussi étonnée que moi de mon attitude. Elle prétend que tout cela est normal donc je ne m'inquiète pas.

Du coin de l'œil j'observe Jasper. Il est en train d'embrasser une brune dont la silhouette ressemble étrangement à celle d'Alice, mis à part ses cheveux trop longs et ses chaussures qui ne font pas dix centimètres de haut.  
Son comportement m'intrigue. Je n'aime pas le voir ainsi, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Après un jus de fruit bien frais, nous rentrons. Jasper a disparu depuis longtemps et c'est seule que je rejoins mon appartement. J'aime marcher dans la nuit. Je me sens bien. L'apaisement de la ville me laisse le loisir de repenser à ma journée passée et à celle du lendemain. Je mets mes idées en ordre, bien à leur place. J'ai besoin de ça pour avancer, chaque chose à sa place.

Je lève les yeux sur la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble et une surprise m'attend. Jasper.  
Sa tête est basse, il est penaud. Sa vulnérabilité, parce qu'il s'agit bien de ça, m'attendrit.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourrait… juste dormir ?

Je n'ai pas le cœur de refuser et je sais de façon certaine qu'il n'en profitera pas. Jasper est mon ami et il respecte mes décisions, toujours.

Nous montons les escaliers main dans la main avec une certaine mélancolie. Quand il n'est pas bien, je ne le suis pas non plus. Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'empathie.  
Nous nous douchons rapidement et séparément, parce qu'il ne faut pas tenter le diable non plus, et nous nous mettons au lit.  
Je sens qu'il va parler alors je m'allonge sur le flan face à lui qui est dans la même position. J'attends qu'il se décide.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ta cabine ? Demande-t-il doucement.

Son côté enfantin me rappelle Alice. La différence est que Jasper ne le montre jamais, seulement à moi.

\- Je ne suis pas spécialiste…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Je crois que vous avez eu un coup de foudre.

Il ne bouge pas, n'exprime aucun sentiment. Il réfléchit certainement. J'attends.

\- Tu crois que c'est possible ?

\- Hier je t'aurais dit non mais aujourd'hui… C'était tellement évident ! Je n'en reviens pas de dire ce que je vais dire mais… c'était beau, c'était… un peu magique.

\- Je n'en reviens pas non plus, rit-il. Où est Bella Swan ? Je veux parler avec Bella, pas avec son clone à la guimauve !

Je ris avec lui. L'atmosphère se détend.

\- Elle est vraiment très belle, continue-t-il.

\- Elle l'est.

\- J'arrête pas de voir son visage.

\- Je comprends.

Non je ne comprends pas mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir, juste d'être écouté.

\- Même cette brune ce soir, elle était magnifique mais… je sais pas… j'ai pas pu… j'avais l'impression de la trahir. C'est complètement con je ne l'ai vu que trois secondes !

Il est torturé, il ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive mais au moins il l'admet.

\- Oui mais trois _putain_ de secondes !

Il éclate de rire.

\- On ne vit pas dans le même monde.

Son air s'assombrit.

\- Je sais.

\- Que veux-tu qu'elle fasse avec un gars comme moi ?

\- Je dirai bien l'aimer mais tu vas encore me traiter de guimauve !

\- Arrête Bella, sérieux tu me fais peur.

Je mets mes mains devant moi pour lui montrer que je n'y suis pour rien.

\- On n'a rien à faire ensemble.

\- Tu n'en sais rien Jasper. Le coup de foudre c'est très chimique il parait. Peut-être que tu vas avoir la meilleure baise de ta vie avec elle et puis basta. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ? Pas ta virginité en tous cas !

\- Voilà, là je retrouve Bella !

Je tape un coussin contre sa tête et il rit comme un gamin. Il va mieux, il a accepté. Maintenant reste à savoir si Alice reviendra au salon. Je tais ce détail.  
Je lui tourne le dos. Il m'enlace. Je me cale dans ses bras. Je suis bien. Je ne dors jamais aussi profondément que lorsque je dors avec un de mes amis, Jasper ou Emmett. Avec ce dernier, nous ne partageons que le sommeil. Il est comme mon frère, jamais je n'aurais de pensées sexuelles à son sujet.

Le lendemain, nous sommes au complet devant le salon. Emmett qui vit dans l'appartement attenant ouvre à neuf heures. J'arrive de ma course matinale la première. Je bois un café chez Emmett et prend ma douche, ensuite je le rejoins. Les gars débarquent au compte goutte entre neuf et dix heures, c'est en général à cette heure-ci que nos rendez-vous démarrent.  
Le climat est doux donc nous traînons devant la boutique. Nous y avons même installé un auvent et une petite table avec des chaises. C'est là que je bois mon deuxième café de la journée. Nous discutons du salon et de nos clients ou de tout autre chose suivant l'humeur.

Ce matin l'ambiance est calme, il sera dix heures dans quelques minutes et nous profitons des derniers moments libre au soleil.  
Jasper a les yeux dans le vague, Emmett est dans les comptes, Ben et Tyler sur leurs portables. Moi je profite juste de la chaleur.  
Je suis habillée d'un vieux débardeur et d'un short découpé, ma tenue « officielle ». Un jean quand il fait moins beau. Je n'ai pas le profil physique d'une tatoueuse. Je suis très peu maquillée et pas excessivement tatouée. Je ne me ferai pas faire un énorme tatouage sur la poitrine. J'adore sur les autres mais ça ne me ressemble pas. Mon tatouage le plus grand est dans le dos, je trouve que c'est plus discret. J'aime quand les choses sont suggérées, j'aime la finesse, l'humilité et la retenue.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'une belle décapotable noire déboule du bout de la rue dans un bruit de moteur assourdissant et une vitesse hallucinante. Elle vient s'arrêter pile devant la boutique.  
Les garçons ont levé les yeux et leurs commentaires extatiques en disent long sur la rareté et la magnificence de la voiture. Je soupire, les hommes et leurs jouets…  
C'est alors que je le vois. Il se regarde dans le rétroviseur intérieur du véhicule. Il tente d'arranger ses cheveux mais il renonce et les emmêle encore plus. Il sort et sa stature est impressionnante. Il est élégant et décontracté. Il porte un simple jean, un tee shirt sur lequel est écrit « Ramones » (je crois que j'ai le même) et des baskets qui semblent avoir des années de vie derrière eux.  
Il s'appuie contre la carrosserie et salue les gars qui se sont rassemblés autour de l'engin. Ce type transpire le sexe dans ses moindres attitudes, ses moindres gestes, ses minuscules mimiques.  
Il baisse ses lunettes sur son nez pour me regarder. Je suis trop loin pour bien les discerner mais ses yeux semblent espiègles.

\- Salut bébé.

Est-ce que c'est à moi qu'il parle ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une fille qu'on peut appeler bébé ?

Les gars se sont tous retournés dans l'expectative de ma réponse. Parce qu'ils savent que je vais répondre. Ils me côtoient et connaissent parfaitement mon caractère, de merde diraient certains, mais je les ignore.

Je m'avance à pas mesurés. Quand je suis proche et bien face à lui, ma réponse fuse.

\- Il n'y a personne que tu puisses appeler bébé ici. Mon nom est Bella Swan, tache de ne pas l'oublier !

J'élude son sourire en coin et fais demi tour.

Emmett tape dans le dos du beau gosse.

\- Faut pas dire des choses comme ça mec. Pas à Bella.

Je rentre dans la boutique en laissant derrière moi les commentaires et ricanements de mes acolytes.

¤O¤O¤O¤

Salut les filles !

Alors, déçues, pas déçues par ce chapitre?

Bella a un caractère bien trempé, Alice est plutôt fragile, Jasper toujours aussi sexy mais torturé, Emmett est le grand frère protecteur et Edward...  
mais il est où Edward ?

Chaque chapitre aura pour nom un titre de chanson et les paroles auront un rapport avec le chapitre en question.  
(je suis claire?)  
La musique sera très présente dans l'histoire.

MERCI BEAUCOUP les guests pour vos commentaires! J'adore quand les lectrices qui n'ont pas de compte sortent de l'ombre ; )  
et MERCI BEAUCOUP Lolotte!

MERCI pour vos mises en alerte et en favori

Et MERCI de me lire même si vous restez dans l'ombre  
¤¤¤

A toutes, je vous souhaite de passer de très bonnes fêtes!  
Bises!


	3. Ace of Spades

Chapitre 3 - Ace of Spades (motörhead)

Je passe derrière le comptoir de la boutique. De là je vois parfaitement les gars qui discutent gaiment avec monsieur « j'ai un jean usé mais je me la pète avec ma voiture qui vaut votre salaire de l'année ».  
Il ne me plait pas et le fait qu'il parle avec mes potes me plait encore moins.  
Je le détaille discrètement pour mieux le cerner. Il doit avoir dans les vingt-cinq ans tout au plus. Son attitude est détendue, ses vêtements peu soignés mais il a de l'argent, surement beaucoup. Je ne le remarque pas seulement à cause de sa voiture mais aussi à sa façon de se tenir, de rire, à ses expressions. Mes amis sont conquis, même Jasper se bidonne avec lui. Il a du charme et du charisme, il est beau à se damner. Il a du succès auprès des femmes et il en use allègrement.  
Il ne me plait pas du tout.

Emmett et beau gosse s'approche. Emmett a mis sa main sur son l'épaule, il l'aime bien.  
Ils pénètrent dans la boutique. Je fais comme si je rangeais des papiers. Je peux berner n'importe qui mais pas Emmett, il est le seul à s'occuper de la paperasse. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Jasper son associé s'en charge.

\- Tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je cherche un truc. Mais c'est pas important. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Vraiment ? Demande-t-il suspicieux.

Je lui lance le regard « tu sais que je mens et que je ne te dirais pas ce que je fiche là alors tais-toi et accouche ».  
Il comprend. Emmett comprend toujours.

\- Bref… Edward veut te voir.

Le fameux Edward me regarde tout sourire.

\- Je suis venu pour être sûr que tout se passe bien.

Son ton est moqueur.

\- Il est cool Bella, soit pas trop dure.

Je lance mon rictus le plus innocent et le plus hypocrite.  
Il tapote la poitrine d'Edward, son bras toujours sur son épaule.

\- Courage mon vieux. Si elle sort les griffes tu cries, je suis pas loin.

Les deux pouffent comme des gamins et mon agacement monte d'un cran.  
Emmett sort et je me retrouve devant Edward, un peu penaud.

\- Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas t'offenser.

Mes hypothèses se confirment. Personne n'utilise le mot « offenser ». Personne que je connaisse en tous cas.

\- Y a pas de mal. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je viens me faire tatouer, dit-il comme une évidence.

J'avais bien compris mais il a demandé à me voir spécifiquement, d'où ma question.

\- On se connait ?

La réponse est non, je n'oublie jamais un client.

\- Non mais on m'a chaudement recommandé de m'adresser à toi.

Encore une fois son vocabulaire dénote une certaine distinction qui n'est pas de mon âge, ou pas de ma catégorie sociale.

\- Un client ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Non pas un client.

\- Quelqu'un que je connais ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Le suspense est insoutenable, ironise-je.

Ses yeux brillent d'espièglerie. Il est joueur.

\- Ma sœur, Alice.

\- Petite chose ?

\- Petite chose… C'est mignon. Ça ne lui va pas du tout mais c'est mignon.

Mignon ? Je déteste ce mot. En plus, à la base, Petite chose est plutôt sarcastique. Mais ce n'est pas le propos.

\- Je n'ai pas tatoué Alice.

\- Je sais et je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Son air est plus sérieux. Il est sincère et son regard me touche. La considération des clients ou des gens en général pour mon travail est importante pour moi. Mon job est la seule chose dont je sois fière.

\- Elle n'était pas du tout prête.

\- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire.

Mon échange avec Alice a été exceptionnel pour moi, mais en ce qui concerne le tatouage, je n'ai fait que mon travail.

\- Elle a vu ton œuvre. Elle l'a éblouie. Ça et ta personnalité, ton professionnalisme si tu préfères.

Ses yeux sont si pénétrants que je les fuis. Comme sa sœur il me déstabilise, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il est aussi déterminé qu'elle semble perdue.

Je cherche mes disponibilités dans le carnet. Je dois me reprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas libre ce matin.

\- Ok mais si tu es libre ce soir on peut se faire un resto. Tu aimes les sushis ?

Encore une fois j'avais vu juste. Le tombeur fait surface. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise ?  
Je continue de chercher sur l'agenda comme si je n'avais pas entendu.

\- J'ai un créneau en fin d'après-midi à 17 heures.

\- Ça me convient.

\- Pendant le premier rendez-vous je ne tatoue pas. Tu m'expliques ce que tu veux, où tu le veux. Je fais un dessin et on se revoit pour le retoucher ou le tatouer si c'est bon. Ça te va ?

\- Ça me va très bien.

\- Bien à tout à l'heure.

Je suis expéditive. Je ne tiens pas à m'attarder. Sa présence me rend nerveuse et je n'aime pas cette sensation.

Edward sort tandis que ma cliente entre. Il lui lance un « salut » charmeur. Elle s'attarde en passant la porte et lui sourit avec toute la grâce qu'elle possède. Quand elle arrive devant moi, des étoiles brillent dans ses yeux. Je ne peux pas dire qu'elle soit pathétique, je la comprends, Edward est vraiment beau gosse, mais céder aussi facilement, c'est… inintéressant.

Je suis un peu frustrée, j'aurais voulu le regarder plus longtemps. Quelque chose m'échappe. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il fait dans la vie. Il n'a pas l'air d'être étudiant, ni d'avoir une profession qui lui permette de gagner beaucoup d'argent. Mais puisque c'est le frère d'Alice, ses parents doivent en avoir. Il est peut-être rentier ou gigolo…  
Je suis en train de tatouer une fleur de lotus entre les omoplates de ma cliente quand je m'aperçois que je pense à lui. Je n'aime pas ça.

Lorsque ma matinée se termine, j'ai une heure et demi de pause. Je décide d'aller courir. La tension qu'Edward a engendrée est tenace. J'ai besoin de m'en défaire.  
Mes foulées sont grandes, la musique entrainante, je dirais même furieusement entrainante, je vais à une vitesse hallucinante. Je m'épuise.

Je rentre me doucher chez Emmett. C'est un peu ma deuxième maison. Je me prépare un sandwich et je vais le manger seule au soleil.

Je repense au beau gosse. J'essaie de comprendre pourquoi il m'agace. Plusieurs raisons me viennent à l'esprit.  
D'abord sa beauté. Les gens beaux sont énervants, ils ont de la chance dès le départ. Le physique ouvre des portes, amicalement, professionnellement…  
Ensuite, le fait qu'il soit charmant. Il dégage quelque chose de très positif, comme si tout était facile pour lui, comme si sa vie était fluide, sans entraves, sans problèmes. Son comportement attire l'amitié.  
Puis, le fait qu'il soit si sûr de lui. Il semble qu'il sache qui il est et ce que la vie lui réserve. Il semble que rien ne puisse lui résister.  
Enfin, il y a la faille. Il semble parfait sous tout rapport, mais je sens cette fêlure qui fait la différence. Ce truc un peu sombre qui fait d'un homme banal, un homme intéressant. Il a ça en lui et c'est très attirant.

Je soupire bruyamment en m'apercevant qu'une fois de plus il occupe mes réflexions. Emmett m'apporte un café au même moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

\- Rien, râle-je.

\- Pourquoi tu te prends la tête ?

\- Pour rien je te dis.

\- Je sais qu'il n'y a pas rien.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée et un peu tendue, rien de grave.

\- Ok ok comme tu veux.

Ma décision est prise, je vais le tatouer et je vais coucher avec lui. Je ne serais plus tourmentée quand je l'aurais consommé. Mais je choisirais le moment. Je ne veux pas que ce soit trop facile pour lui. J'aime jouer.

\- Bon… moi je me casse. Je te laisse gérer ça.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'Emmett raconte jusqu'à ce que je lève les yeux sur Alice et son amie Barbie.

Je reste assise. Je ne cherche pas la confrontation, mais je suis sur mes gardes, prête à me lever si la grande dit un mot de trop.

\- Bonjour Bella ! chantonne Petite Chose.

Elle s'avance et m'enlace. Je me fige, incapable ni d'apprécier son étreinte ni de la repousser. C'est Petit Diable que je devrais l'appeler.

\- Bonjour.

Je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre de la part de Barbie alors je reste simple.

\- Je voudrais te présenter Rosalie, ma meilleure amie.

Elle s'approche, gênée visiblement.

\- Bonjour Bella. Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. J'ai été vraiment maladroite et impolie. Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin d'Alice.

Il me semble que c'est le moins qu'elle puisse faire.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Génial ! S'écrie Alice. Alors comment vas-tu ?

Mince, elle copine. Elle s'assoit sur la chaise près de la mienne, Barbie en face. Que suis-je sensée faire ?

\- Je vais bien merci. Et toi ?

Répondre est un bon début.

\- Très bien. Merci Bella, tes conseils m'ont été précieux.

\- Je lui répète la même chose depuis des mois, mais elle préfère te croire toi, rouspète la blonde.

\- Parce qu'elle y a mis les formes, répond Petite chose.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Mon frère est-il passé au salon ?

\- Oui, il est venu ce matin.

\- Super ! Vas-tu le tatouer ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. On n'a pas encore discuté de son projet. Je le revois tout à l'heure.

\- Oh…

Le « Oh… » d'Alice m'intrigue au possible.

\- Il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir ?

\- Non, rien de particulier…

Elle est suspecte. Son frère doit avoir une demande bizarre. J'évite ou je refuse les demandes bizarres. Je ne tatoue pas les sexes masculins par exemple, je n'aime pas la torture. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit son style non plus.

Barbie regarde au travers de la vitrine. Elle matte Emmett mais je ne sais pas si lui l'a remarqué.

\- Intéressée ?

Je veux la surprendre, je n'aime pas particulièrement cette fille. J'hausse les sourcils avec un air complice, ce que nous ne sommes pas.

\- Comment ?

Sa voix monte dans les aigus, elle se vexe, j'ai réussi mon coup.  
Je lui fais un sourire énigmatique et reporte mon attention sur la rue.

On n'a pas grand-chose à se dire et je me demande pourquoi elles tardent quand j'aperçois Jasper. Bien sûr, Barbie est venue me présenter ses excuses mais Petite chose est aussi là pour lui.

Les rayons du soleil illuminent ses boucles blondes en bataille, son allure est incroyable, son pas déterminé. Il est absolument à tomber.  
Elles sont absorbées par le spectacle. C'est fou la tonne de détails qui deviennent des évidences quand on observe un peu les gens.

Il arrive devant les portes de la boutique, salue d'un signe de tête et entre sans s'arrêter, sans un mot, sans un sourire.

Bien que la chaleur provoquée par son apparition soit retombée, Alice est rouge pivoine.  
Je suis un peu déçue. Je pensais qu'après notre discussion d'hier il aurait pris une seconde pour lui parler.  
Je suis sûre d'une chose, Alice reviendra, elle est accro.

\- Je dois aller travailler.

Mon client vient de débarquer. Il a déjà pas mal de tatouages, je suis curieuse de ce qu'il va me demander.  
Barbie est limite consternée par sa dégaine, Alice ne se formalise pas. Elle a l'air plus ouverte d'esprit.

Elles s'éclipsent et je rejoins l'intérieur.

¤o¤o¤

Il est 17h30 quand je finis avec ma dernière cliente. Ce travail était intense. Elle voulait un souvenir de sa sœur décédée. J'ai dessiné sur son cœur une petite fille à genoux. Elle souffle sur des bulles qui remontent vers l'épaule. Ma cliente en a pleuré de joie. J'avoue avoir retenu une larme. Je suis encore troublée.  
Je ne suis pas insensible même si je suis dure. Je m'implique entièrement dans mes tatoos, j'y mets une part de moi-même et une part de mon client. Je suis forcément touchée.

Lorsque je me retourne, je tombe sur Edward. Il a vu mon échange et je ne sais pas expliquer pourquoi ça me dérange autant.  
Son regard est attendri, compatissant. Je me fous de sa complaisance, je crois que je la déteste.

\- Salut Edward.

Je suis trop froide. Il est un client, je dois le traiter comme je le ferais avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

\- Salut bébé, sourit-il.

Il ne se formalise pas de mon ton glacial. Ce type a une humeur toujours bonne.

\- Ne m'appelle pas bébé ! Je ne suis le bébé de personne !

\- C'est bon à savoir !

Je suis trop exténuée pour renchérir.

\- J'ai pas rangé mon atelier et il est tard, on va rester ici pour parler.

Je suis rassurée que les gars assistent à notre échange. Même si la boutique est déserte pour l'instant, je sais qu'ils ont fini et qu'ils ne vont pas tarder.

\- Je ne veux pas être impoli…

Une lueur dans son regard me fait réaliser qu'il est au courant pour la petite histoire avec Barbie. J'imagine que cette fille n'a pas l'habitude qu'on la remette à sa place.

\- …mais je préférerais qu'on soit seul. Si possible, je voudrais éviter tes collègues.

Je le sonde quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas une sorte de drague, il parait honnête. Je ne peux pas refuser sa demande.

\- Viens.

Il me suit jusque dans mon antre. Je range rapidement mon matériel pendant qu'il s'imprègne du lieu.  
Ses yeux sont partout, sur mes outils, le fauteuil, les cadres aux murs, et moi.

\- Ton travail est… exceptionnel !

Son enthousiasme fait plaisir.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il désigne le tatouage sur la peau de porc. Je lui explique.  
Il pose beaucoup de questions. Il est curieux. J'en dis le minimum. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir plus que le fait que je suis une tatoueuse expérimentée.  
Il demande à voir mon travail. Je lui donne l'album et continue de nettoyer. Mais il n'est jamais rassasié et s'intéresse à quasiment tous mes dessins. Il s'extasie sur la finesse et la beauté de chacun. Il est très bavard. Il commente : « je ne pourrais pas me faire tatouer un chien sur la poitrine » ou « c'est sexy un papillon à cet endroit » ou encore « ça doit faire mal sur la cheville ».  
Il est plutôt drôle. Il a se côté enfantin d'Alice, mais dans le propos, pas dans l'attitude.

\- Alors Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Ses yeux se voilent. Il a l'air gêné. Voir son assurance s'ébranler même un peu est édifiant. Ça démystifie un peu son image de beau gosse.

\- Voilà je… j'ai plusieurs cicatrices que je voudrais faire recouvrir par des tatouages.

\- D'accord. Toutes les cicatrices ne sont pas recouvrables. Je dois les voir.

\- Maintenant ?!

Il panique.

\- Oui, si on ne peut pas les recouvrir, on n'a pas besoin de continuer la discussion.

Il hésite.

\- Elles ne sont vraiment pas belles.

Il a besoin d'être rassuré.

\- T'en fais pas, j'en ai vu des dizaines. Je ne suis pas choquée par ça.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je soutiens son regard. Il est inquiet, il a besoin d'être certain que je sois à la hauteur. Il n'a pas à en douter, il le lis dans mes yeux.

-Bien.

Il enlève doucement son tee shirt. Bon sang !  
Je ferme la bouche pour ne pas baver ou gémir. Son torse est sculpté de muscles fins mais bien visibles. Quelques poils sur sa poitrine lui donne un côté mâle très séduisant et ses abdos sont dessinés à la perfection jusqu'en dessous du nombril, jusqu'à la limite infligée par son jean.  
Mes yeux remontent sur son visage, il me lance un clin d'œil avec son sourire en coin.  
Je reprends mon souffle. Je ne suis pas une midinette, il ne peut pas me faire craquer avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. Par contre s'il n'était pas mon client il aurait pu me prendre sauvagement sur le fauteuil !

\- Je ne vois pas de cicatrices…

Il baisse le front, à nouveau pris dans ses incertitudes et sans un mot, il se tourne doucement.

Effectivement, je suis impressionnée. Une balafre court le long de sa colonne vertébrale puis deux plus petites longes les os de ses omoplates. Elles ne sont pas vilaines, elles sont juste immenses.

\- Je dois toucher Edward. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il hoche la tête. J'aperçois l'étendue des dégâts. On dirait que ses plaies ont été ouvertes et refermées plusieurs fois. Je brûle de lui poser la question sur la cause d'un tel traitement mais je me retiens.

Je pose le bout de mon index sur lui et nous sursautons. Nous avons tous les deux été surpris par une décharge d'électricité statique. Nous rions nerveusement et détendons ainsi l'atmosphère.  
Mes doigts passent sur sa peau. Elle est douce, chaude. Il frissonne, surement peu habitué à ce qu'on touche ses cicatrices. Je tremble aussi. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je suis troublée à ce point. C'est mon boulot, je fais ça tous les jours.  
J'imagine qu'il me touche. Ses cicatrices racontent son histoire, même si je ne connais pas les détails, je sais qu'il a dû beaucoup souffrir.

\- Elles sont tatouables. Mais j'ai…

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Non ?

\- Non, dit-il plus sombre.

Toujours de dos, il baisse son pantalon.

Malgré l'émotion, je louche sur son cul aussi musclé et appétissant que le reste de son corps. Cet homme est physiquement parfait. D'ailleurs il se retourne et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lorgner sur lui, avec seulement un boxer pour vêtement.

Mais je me reprends. J'inspecte ses jambes.

Les balafres y sont symétriques. Une longue ligne plutôt fine au milieu de chaque cuisse, une sur chaque côté des mollets.

Je suis certaine qu'il s'agit d'un accident de la route mais je ne dis rien. Il en parlera plus tard, s'il le décide.

\- C'est bon tu peux te rhabiller.

Je ne peux pas me concentrer s'il est moitié nu, mais ça, j'évite de le préciser.

Nous nous asseyons côte à côte, face à la table longue qui me sert de bureau pour dessiner.

\- Je peux les recouvrir mais tu dois savoir deux ou trois choses.

\- Bien.

Il est attentif et pas encore remis d'avoir montré ses blessures. Il parait plus vulnérable, ça ne lui donne que plus de charme.

\- D'abord, tatouer des cicatrices est douloureux.

\- Tu as vu mon dos, j'ai l'habitude de souffrir.

Il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux, il n'aime pas parler de ce qui lui est arrivé.

\- La peau reconstruite est plus fine, plus délicate. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quel tatouage ou n'importe quelle couleur.

Il acquiesce sagement.

\- Tu dois être à jeun. Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas prendre de médicament pour amoindrir la douleur avant les séances.

Il reste silencieux, le regard vers un dessin qui traîne sur la planche.

\- Donc, on fera des séances plus courtes, mais plus nombreuses.

Il esquisse un sourire, sans lever les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu veux recouvrir toutes les cicatrices ?

\- Oui.

Cette fois il me regarde et son ton est ferme et définitif.

\- Par laquelle on commence ?

\- Celle du dos.

Là encore, pas de place au doute.

\- Tu as des idées de dessins ?

\- Plusieurs, mais celle qui me tient à cœur est un fauteuil roulant.

Je bugge. Cette idée est si terre à terre, si étrange.  
Je suppose qu'il a passé du temps sur un de ces engins alors pourquoi vouloir se le tatouer ?  
J'interviens avec tact. Il serait dommage de graver une chose si horrible sur un corps si parfait.

\- Pourquoi un fauteuil roulant ?

\- Parce que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dessus.

Ses yeux se ternissent. Il évite mon regard de nouveau.

\- Et tu as aimé ça ? C'est un souvenir heureux ?

\- Eh bien… non… mais il est une partie de ma vie, une large partie.

\- Et tu as envie de le retrouver sur ton corps toute ta vie ?

Il me dévisage. Il réfléchit.

\- Peut-être pas en effet…

\- Bien Edward, il va falloir que tu me racontes ton histoire et on va trouver ensemble quelque chose qui te convienne vraiment.

Son visage s'éclaire. Il est satisfait de ce qu'il entend.

\- D'accord !

Sa joie de vivre revient. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. Il faut croire que sa bonne humeur est contagieuse.

\- Mais pas ce soir. Je vais réfléchir de mon côté à ce qui pourrait correspondre et tu réfléchis du tien.

\- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

\- Parce que nous allons bientôt fermer.

\- Allons diner.

\- Non.

\- Ce n'est pas un rencart. Tu n'as qu'à m'écouter, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire.

\- Bien sûr que si. D'après ce que tu me racontes je commence à envisager plusieurs possibilités de dessins. Je ne suis pas curieuse de connaitre ta vie, je dois savoir où je vais et ce qui pourrait t'aller.

Il est sceptique.

\- Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de décoratif ? quelque chose en rapport avec ton accident ? Quelque chose de plutôt figuratif ou de symbolique ? Quelque chose de grand ? de discret ? en dégradé de noir ou en couleur ? Il y a une infinité de paramètres à prendre en compte !

Il se tait. Il n'a visiblement aucune idée de ce qu'est mon métier. Je sais que beaucoup de gens pensent qu'un tatouage, c'est facile. Ce n'est pas le cas. Un bon tatouage demande plus qu'un joli coup de crayon.

\- Comment sais-tu qu'il s'agit d'un accident ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, juste une supposition.

Il se rembrunit de nouveau. Je le rassure.

\- Edward, tu veux recouvrir tes cicatrices mais tu ne sais pas comment. Je peux t'aider mais il faut que j'en sache plus sur toi.

\- Viens dîner avec moi.

Mince ! Il persiste !

Je réfléchis. Est-ce que j'irais diner avec un client que je ne connais pas ? Non.  
Je sens qu'Edward est prêt. Il a besoin qu'on commence son projet ce soir. Est-ce que je dînerai avec un client pendant qu'il me raconte son projet ? Oui, mais alors dans la boutique.

\- Ok Edward. Je vais commander à manger et tu vas me raconter ta vie. Ça te va ?

Son visage s'allume d'une lueur enfantine et je souris. Il est difficile de résister à son charme. Mais j'y arriverai.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire Edward, ce n'est certainement pas un rencard.

\- Je sais.

Il hoche la tête, son foutu sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

\- D'accord mais à une condition.

\- Tu sais que tu es un parfait…

Non, je ne peux pas dire emmerdeur !

\- … un parfait…

Je ne peux pas non plus dire casse-pieds !

\- … un…

Mais alors qu'est-ce que je peux dire ?

\- Tu es quelqu'un de parfaitement têtu.

Il se marre comme un collégien.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- C'est moi qui paie le repas.

\- Bien sûr ! Et tu payes la séance aussi. Et on mange des sushis.

C'est sur son rire mélodieux, il n'y a pas d'autre mot, que je vais prévenir Emmett.

Il est sur le point de monter quand il m'aperçoit.

\- Salut beauté !

Je soupire bien fort. Je lui ai demandé des centaines de fois de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, il faut croire qu'il ne veut pas m'entendre.

\- Les gars sont partis ?

\- Yep, t'es la dernière.

\- Je vais fermer un peu plus tard. J'ai un rendez-vous plus long que prévu.

\- Ok pas de soucis.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fermerai plus tard, par contre c'est la première fois que je mangerai sur place.

\- Tu es avec qui ? Je le connais ?

Mais pourquoi cette question ? Emmett a un sixième sens passablement agaçant.

\- Je suis avec Edward.

\- Edward le beau gosse ?

On a presque été élevé ensemble, on a les mêmes références en ce qui concerne les surnoms.

\- Oui.

\- Tu ?... Tu ?... Non rien. Je veux pas savoir.

\- T'es con Doudou franchement ! C'est un client, tu sais bien que je suis carrée. C'est pour ça que tu m'as embauchée.

\- T'as raison, viens là.

Il me prend dans ses gros bras Je ne lui rends pas l'étreinte et pourtant je suis bien.

\- Et ne m'appelle plus Doudou ou je te mords.

-Ne m'appelle plus beauté… Souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Il soupire en s'éloignant.

Lorsque je me retourne vers ma cabine, Edward est appuyé contre la porte. Il me regarde avec un air doux, un léger sourire étrange flotte sur son visage.  
Quelque chose se passe en moi. Une chaleur fait pétiller mon ventre, mes joues me brûlent et mes mains tremblotent. Ma vue se trouble, comme si je voyais Edward au milieu d'une fumée très aérienne, comme si je ne voyais que lui, comme s'il n'y avait que lui.  
C'est quoi ce truc ?

Je me détache de ses yeux et reprends possession de mes membres. Quoi que ce soit, c'est très désagréable.  
J'approche à pas décidés et lui tend la brochure du resto.

\- Choisis en premier.

Il la prend en souriant et j'ai envie d'effacer ce sourire de malheur de toutes mes forces.

¤O¤O¤O¤

BONNE ANNEE!  
PLEINE DE PETITS ET GRANDS BONHEURS, DE JOIE, D'AVENTURES, D'AMOUR et comme dirait ma grand-mère SURTOUT LA SANTE!  
Les grands-mères ont toujours raison on le sait bien...

BREF

Alors oui Edward était bien le beau gosse... Ma question était un peu débile j'avoue...

MERCIIIIIIIIIIII !  
Vous êtes géniales, je vous adore!  
Sochic,Lolotte et Phani, c'était un beau cadeau de noël, j'ai adoré vos commentaires!  
Merci pour les commentaires, les mises en alertes, les mises en favoris.  
Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça me touche!

PS : je ne suis pas tatoueuse, je n'ai aucun ami tatoueur, je n'ai pas de tatouage et je ne connais rien à ce milieu...  
enfin maintenant je m'y connais un peu plus en fait...  
Par contre je trouve certains très beaux et très artistiques.

PS : le titre du chapitre est un hommage (pour celles qui se poseraient la question). Qu'on aime ou pas, une légende est née en ce début d'année.  
Et en plus, le morceau reflète de façon métaphorique les pensées de Bella.  
Si c'est pas clair, je vous explique ça en MP ;)

BREF  
A BIENTÔT!


	4. Life on Mars?

Salut les filles!

Voici enfin le chapitre 4.  
Pas très long mais on en apprend un peu plus sur Edward.  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Merci de me lire!

PS : Evidemment hommage à Bowie...

o¤o¤o¤o

Life on Mars ? David Bowie

Edward POV

Elle est assise en tailleur sur un fauteuil près de l'entrée du salon de tatouage.  
Elle prétend que le livreur risque de livrer les sushis chez Emmett et que si c'est le cas, il ne se posera pas de question et engloutira nos menus.

Je suis resté debout contre un mur. Elle ne m'a pas proposé de m'assoir ou d'attendre avec elle. Elle n'est pas ce genre de fille. Je n'ai qu'à faire ce qui me plait et c'est ce que je fais.  
Je la vois de dos, légèrement tournée. D'ici je peux l'observer sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.  
Je fais semblant de consulter mon portable, au cas où elle jetterait un œil vers moi. Je suis presque certain qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Elle semble dans ses pensées, mais pas perdue, elle réfléchit plutôt.  
Elle est une foule de contradictions.  
Elle apparait dure aux yeux de tous parce qu'elle maitrise sa sensibilité. Elle la partage avec peu de gens et semble-t-il avec parcimonie. Je sais que ma sœur a eu ce privilège, la cliente qu'elle a reconduit tout à l'heure aussi et Emmett. Elle a l'air très proche de lui, peut-être sont-ils parents ?  
Elle est naturelle. Elle travaille dans un salon de tatouage, pourtant elle n'est pas elle-même immensément tatouée. Dans tous les salons que j'ai visité, et j'en ai fait beaucoup, les professionnels en sont couverts. Ceux de Bella sont discrets, fins, travaillés, et en osmose avec ses formes menues. J'aime particulièrement la fleur de pissenlit sur son poignet. Elle révèle une part d'elle qui ne se voit pas franchement quand on la rencontre. Quelque chose de nostalgique, de lier à l'enfance.  
Elle s'habille très simplement et pourtant elle est sexy en diable. Elle doit faire du sport pour avoir des jambes si galbées. J'aime particulièrement son débardeur David Bowie qui laisse entrevoir une fine partie de son soutien-gorge et de sa poitrine. Elle ne s'aperçoit pas du charme qu'elle dégage. Ou si elle le sait, elle n'en use pas du tout.  
Recroquevillée sur sa chaise, elle a l'air douce et fragile. Je suppose qu'il n'en est rien, ou alors, ce n'est vraiment pas évident. Je sais de quelle façon elle a repoussé Rosalie du salon. Je connais aussi très bien Rosalie. Je connais la dose de force et pas seulement physique qu'il faut avoir pour réaliser un tel exploit.

Le livreur passe devant la porte vitrée. Elle s'élance. Elle est restée tellement immobile que la voir bouger me surprend. Je manque de faire tomber mon téléphone.  
J'accours derrière elle mais elle a déjà passé les portes, suivie du livreur.

\- C'est lui qui paye, dit-elle en me désignant.

J'avais peur qu'elle n'ait oublié. Il faut croire que je la connais mal.

Je tends les billets au jeune homme et lui donne un bon pourboire. Elle ne s'intéresse pas du tout à ce que je fais. J'en déduis qu'elle se moque de mon argent. Mais je peux me tromper… J'ai du mal à la cerner. Elle n'a pas les réactions « classiques » des autres filles que je côtoie.

Elle ferme à clé derrière le livreur et me lance un « viens » en me devançant.  
Je ne me fais pas prier. Je pourrais la suivre, elle et ses petites fesses rebondies, n'importe où. Et puis je meurs de faim.

La cabine est minutieusement rangée au carré. Rien ne dépasse, tout est à sa place. Elle est aussi ordonnée que je suis bordélique.  
Elle dépose une large feuille de papier absorbant sur son bureau et sort les menus de la poche.  
Sans nous concerter, nous avons choisi la même nourriture. Je souris face à ce constat.

\- Mange, ça va être chaud, intime-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche, ses paroles me charment d'une façon ou d'une autre.

\- On a choisi la même chose.

\- J'en suis très heureuse.

Son ironie et ses sarcasmes m'amusent.

\- Est-ce que tu veux voir des tatouages de dos que j'ai déjà fait pour te donner une idée ?

\- Non, ça ira, je me souviens de ceux que j'ai regardés.

\- Bien.

Elle n'y fait pas allusion, elle ne me presse pas et j'apprécie son tact. Mais je sais que le moment est venu de me raconter.  
Je mange quelques sushis pour me donner du courage. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir faim après ça. Je déteste en parler. Je ne supporte pas d'avoir été frappé par une telle malchance. Je ne la méritais pas, personne ne mérite de voir changer sa vie à ce point. Même si je grandis et que petit à petit j'arrive à me résigner, je n'arrive pas à accepter le fait que ce putain d'accident a foutu en l'air les années de ma vie qui étaient censées être les plus belles.

J'ai quatorze ans. Mon existence est bien remplie et elle me comble.  
Mon père est un chirurgien réputé, ma mère décoratrice d'intérieur. Ils ont de l'argent et par extension moi aussi.  
L'après-midi est très ensoleillée, comme souvent. J'ai beaucoup d'amis dans le quartier, de bons amis. Je suis en vacances depuis peu, je passe mon temps à jouer au basket avec les copains sur le terrain près de chez moi. Les copines nous regardent en ricanant et chuchotant. J'ai déjà une amoureuse, Tanya Denali. Elle est belle, douce, populaire. Je l'ai embrassé quelques fois au cinéma. Je n'ai pas encore utilisé ma langue mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps, j'ai très envie d'essayer.  
Je suis à l'âge où tout est simple, où on ne pense pas à l'avenir parce que le présent est parfait, où on n'a peur de rien. J'avais tout. Le talent sportif, les bonnes notes à l'école, l'amitié de mes pairs, le succès auprès des filles, une famille aimante. Tout.  
Il est dix-sept heures. Je dois rentrer parce que ma sœur Alice participe à un spectacle de danse. Alice et moi ne nous entendons pas du tout. Elle est un rat de bibliothèque, toujours fourrée dans ses livres, souvent seule. Je lui trouve peu d'intérêt. Ma personnalité est l'exacte opposée de la sienne. Mes parents ont insisté pour que j'assiste à la représentation. Alice est très timide et c'est un exploit pour elle de monter sur scène. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur de refuser, même si j'en ai très envie.  
Je salue mes amis, je fais un peu le malin pour épater ma petite-amie. Tout le monde me charrie parce que je vais passer une soirée ennuyeuse. Je continue de leur parler alors que je marche à reculons. Le quartier est paisible, familial, peu de véhicules passent par ici et tous roulent au pas. Je ne me soucie donc de rien quand mes pieds atteignent la route.

Voilà comment une vie bascule de l'absolu à l'horreur.

Une voiture qui dépassait largement la vitesse autorisée m'a fauché. Il parait que j'ai volé très haut dans les airs. J'ai même fait quelques loopings d'après ce que je sais. Puis je me suis écrasé sur le bitume.

Pour moi, ça a été le trou noir. Un long trou noir de huit jours.

Les médecins m'ont mis sous coma artificiel pour résorber la commotion de mon cerveau, opérer ma colonne vertébrale et mes jambes fracturées.

La torture a commencé à mon réveil. D'abord la douleur physique, sans commune mesure avec ce que j'ai jamais vécu, puis la douleur morale quand on m'a appris ma paralysie.  
Il est impossible d'expliquer ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment-là. Un sentiment a éludé et surpassé tous les autres, la haine.

Lorsque les visites m'ont été autorisées, mes amis sont passés. Je n'arrivais pas à communiquer, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi eux continuaient leur vie paisiblement alors que j'avais été frappé par la pire des infamies. Au fur et à mesure, ils m'ont délaissé, poussé hors de l'hôpital par mon caractère venimeux. Je n'ai jamais voulu revoir Tanya, je n'aurais pas pu supporter son apitoiement face à mon immobilisme.

La rééducation a duré des années pendant lesquelles je suis resté enfermé. Je ne souffrais pas le regard des gens sur moi dans la rue, je ne voulais croiser personne de mes anciennes connaissances. Je me suis terré malgré les efforts de ma famille. J'ai continué mes études par correspondance et je me suis mis à la musique.

Mon père s'est spécialisé pour guérir mes blessures. Grâce à sa persévérance et ses relations, j'ai pu bénéficier de soins à la pointe des dernières technologies. Après des années sur un fauteuil roulant et le verdict cuisant que je ne pourrais plus jamais marcher, j'ai retrouvé l'usage de mes jambes.  
Là encore, les progrès furent longs et chaotiques.

Depuis quatre ans, j'ai l'entière possession de mes membres. Je fais du sport, je sors, je vis normalement, du moins il me semble.

Je lève enfin les yeux sur Bella. Je ne me suis jamais épanché de la sorte avec personne. Je suis resté plutôt concis mais tout de même, elle a su me mettre en confiance.  
Elle est de profil et ne me regarde pas. Elle a dû sentir que je préférais qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Elle tient un crayon qui reste en suspens au-dessus d'une feuille à peine griffonnée. Ses yeux sont dans le vague. Elle digère mon récit certainement. Son visage n'a pas d'expression déterminable. Alors j'attends.

\- Edward.

Elle tourne ses grands yeux vers les miens. Je suis soulagé de n'y lire aucune pitié.

\- Il va falloir plus d'une soirée pour choisir ce qui pourrait te correspondre.

Je ne dis rien. En réalité, je suis fasciné. Pas seulement par ses traits ou son corps mais par sa présence, les mots qu'elle utilise, l'ambiance qu'elle génère.

Je reste plongé dans ses yeux et ce truc bizarre se reproduit. Ce même truc que lorsqu'elle a raccompagné sa client plus tôt, le même que lorsqu'Emmett l'a embrassé et qu'elle m'a remarqué. Je ne sais pas trop le définir.  
Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que cette fille m'attire et cette impression me trouble. D'habitude, c'est moi qui attire les femmes. Je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire pour qu'elles me suivent où que ce soit. J'en profite un maximum.  
J'ai échangé mon premier vrai baiser avec une fille à l'âge de dix-neuf ans, ma kinésithérapeute. C'est aussi avec elle que j'ai eu mes premières expériences sexuelles. Elle avait quelques années de plus que moi. Elle m'a beaucoup appris sur le plaisir.  
Depuis, je n'arrête plus. Je rattrape mon retard pour ainsi dire. J'aime le sexe. J'aime plaire aux femmes, j'aime prendre possession de leur corps, j'aime la jouissance, je ne m'en lasse pas. Je ne cherche rien de plus que ça. Pendant des années je me suis senti misérable, privé de l'usage complet de mes membres, privé de toute activité en dehors de la maison, privé de liberté. Je n'ai pas honte, je suis honnête. Les femmes que je courtise savent que je ne leur apporterais rien d'autre qu'une nuit, ou quelques heures, ou quelques minutes.

Bella n'est pas la première fille qui me séduit mais en ce qui la concerne c'est un peu différent. J'ai envie de la toucher, de la sentir physiquement contre moi et mentalement proche de moi. Elle m'intrigue. Je sens en elle comme une faille. Elle dégage quelque chose de particulier et de fort, quelque chose qui me touche.

On discute pendant des heures. Elle pose les questions toujours justes. Elle a toujours la juste attitude. Elle est très professionnelle même si elle est jeune. C'est assez étonnant, encore un mystère qu'il est difficile de lever sans la connaitre.  
Son coup de crayon est impeccable, ses idées originales et géniales. Je suis époustouflé par tant de créativité et de finesse d'esprit. Elle a su me cerner en quelques minutes.

\- Bien, déshabille-toi, m'intime-t-elle.

Nous avons établi un topo plutôt abouti. Je pensais que nous avions fini. Je suis complètement perdu.  
Elle soupire.

\- Juste le tee-shirt, j'ai besoin de revoir ta cicatrice.

Je me renferme aussitôt. Je n'aime pas qu'on les touche.  
Je ne les montre jamais, et personne à part les médecins et aujourd'hui Bella ne les a jamais touchées. Même quand je fais l'amour, je n'enlève pas mon vêtement et je m'arrange pour que la fille ne passe pas ses mains dans mon dos. J'ai élaboré plusieurs stratagèmes à ce sujet. Tout à l'heure, quand Bella les a observées, je n'étais pas si tendu. J'étais plutôt intrigué par les frissons plutôt agréables que ses doigts laissaient sur leur passage.

Je me retourne et ôte mon maillot. Je dois le faire. Je veux réellement que ces cicatrices disparaissent.

\- Ne bouge pas.

Elle se lève et va chercher son instrument.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas l'allumer.

Son avant-bras s'appuie sur mon omoplate tandis qu'elle trace des lignes invisibles sur ma colonne vertébrale.  
Je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre pour lui laisser faire ses repérages à sa guise. Elle s'est approchée. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau et la chaleur de son corps près du mien. Je me concentre sur cette sensation.

\- Je pense que ça va être possible, et je pense que ton tatouage va être magnifique, conclut-elle.

\- J'espère bien ! Ricane-je.

\- Tu peux me faire confiance.

Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Son travail est celui qui me parle le plus, celui qui me ressemble le plus.

\- Je dois encore te prévenir.

Sa voix est basse. J'entends dans son ton qu'elle fatigue.

\- Ça va être très douloureux.

\- Ça m'est égal. Je n'ai peur de rien, et vraiment pas de la douleur.

Ma réponse a l'air de la satisfaire.

\- Dis-moi…

Elle hésite. C'est la première fois que je la sens un tant soit peu incertaine.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi les faire recouvrir ?

Elle me surprend. Je ne m'attendais pas à une question personnelle de sa part.

\- Cette trace est ignoble. Je ne veux pas garder ces marques hideuses dans le dos.

\- Alors, c'est par esthétisme.

\- Pas du tout. Je veux magnifier ce qui m'est arrivé. Quand je vois ces cicatrices, je pense à l'horreur que j'ai vécue. Je m'en suis sorti, je suis vivant, je marche. Dorénavant, je veux penser à la beauté de ce qu'il me reste à vivre.

\- C'est courageux.

\- Je ne suis pas un lâche.

Une nouvelle fois, son charme me trouble. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se lève subitement.

\- Merde ! Il est plus de trois heures du matin !

Elle s'affole.

\- Tu avais raison, il nous a fallu plus qu'une soirée ! Ris-je.

\- Ça te fait rire ? Tu n'as donc pas de job ?

\- Si, mais pas dans la matinée.

Elle laisse passer quelques secondes comme si elle attendait que je lui parle de mon métier. Je fais exprès de sourire sans rien dire.

\- Bien Edward, je suis obligée de te mettre à la porte parce que moi je bosse demain matin.

\- Je te suis bébé.

\- Tu ne peux pas m'appeler bébé ! Arrête ça !

Elle lève la voix. Je garde le sourire.  
Je sais que je lui plais. Je plais à 95% des femmes. Ce n'est pas de la prétention, c'est un fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne se laisse pas aller avec moi. Je suis certain qu'on passerait un bon moment. Elle va me faire languir mais je saurais être patient. J'aime jouer.

Elle me précède et s'arrête au comptoir. Je lui tends l'argent.

\- On se revoit quand ?

\- Le plus tôt possible bé… la.

Son regard est assassin mais pas assez pour m'impressionner.

\- Vendredi à 16 heures ?

\- Parfait !

Elle fait le tour pour ouvrir la porte.

\- Je peux peut-être te ramener ?

\- Tu pousses le bouchon Edward. Je suis une grande fille, je vais me rentrer toute seule.

\- Ce n'est pas très sûr de rentrer seule à cette heure-ci.

Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi son air est aussi moqueur.

\- Je ne crains rien.

Et je ne comprends pas bien comment elle peut en être aussi certaine.

Je sors de la boutique un peu penaud. Cette femme est trop mystérieuse, trop intrigante. Je dois insister.  
Ma voiture est garée sur le trottoir opposé. Je décide d'attendre qu'elle sorte pour lui proposer une nouvelle fois de la conduire chez elle.  
J'allume une cigarette.  
Je repense à notre soirée, notre nuit plutôt. Il est extrêmement rare que je passe une nuit avec une femme sans la toucher. Je souris à cette idée. Il faut croire que Bella Swan est différente.

La lumière s'éteint. J'attends cinq minutes… dix minutes… quinze… Bella n'est toujours pas sortie. Il doit y avoir une porte à l'arrière du salon et elle a dû l'emprunter.  
Encore une incertitude à son sujet… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la dernière.

Je prends le chemin de mon appartement avec le sentiment amer que j'ai perdu quelque chose.  
La partie entre nous n'est pas terminée.


	5. My war

My war - Black Flag

Je suis montée chez Emmett après avoir laissé Edward. Trop assommée par la fatigue et par son histoire, je ne me sentais pas de rentrer.

Ce type a vécu une vraie tragédie, mais une tragédie qui finit bien. Il a plutôt de la chance. Son père est chirurgien et prêt à changer de spécialité pour son fils. Sa mère est dévouée et semble patiente. Sa sœur est aimante. Même après son calvaire, il a tout, l'argent, une famille solide et incontestablement le charisme et le charme qui plait aux femmes. Je ne sais pas s'il a des amis, mais vu la façon dont il a conquis Jasper et Emmett en quelques minutes, je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui.  
Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui serait advenu si la même expérience m'était arrivée à moi ou à une personne lambda. La fin aurait sans doute était moins glorieuse.

Je prends une douche avant de rejoindre Emmett. Je dois laver non seulement mon corps mais aussi mon esprit. Les mots d'Edward tournent encore dans ma tête. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il m'émeut. Sa détermination et son courage forcent l'admiration, pas l'apitoiement. Je ne suis pas de ce genre. La vie est dure, baisser les bras face à ce constat, c'est perdre la bataille. Je ne m'y résignerais pas et j'ai du mal à supporter ceux qui s'y résignent. Je suis peut-être trop dure, mais c'est comme ça que je m'en sors.

J'emprunte un teeshirt qui me servira de robe de nuit et je me glisse dans les draps de mon ami.

\- Bella ? Il grogne.

\- Oui, rendors-toi.

Il marmonne des mots incompréhensibles, je colle mon dos contre le sien.  
Je ne dors pas dans les bras d'Emmett, pas comme avec Jasper. Notre affection se traduit différemment.

Je ferme les yeux et le visage d'Edward s'impose. Je le revois parler sans me regarder. Je peux prendre le temps de l'observer. Il est assez difficile pour moi d'avouer que ce type est la perfection physique incarnée. Même ses grimaces ne le rendent pas laid. La souffrance qu'il relate pourtant peu se lit clairement sur ses traits. Dans un sens il a raison, tout ceci est d'une injustice insupportable.  
Au bout d'un moment, je choisis de ne plus le regarder. J'ai l'intuition qu'il sera plus à l'aise ainsi et moi, je serais moins touchée par son récit.

Je tourne et me retourne dans le lit. Je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Les images d'Edward me perturbent et la chaleur d'Emmett ne parvient pas à m'apaiser.

Je me lève, franchement agacée parce que franchement crevée.

Je vais boire un verre de lait et me couche sur le canapé. Je lirais bien un livre pour me bercer mais Emmett n'en a pas, que des magazines de tatouages, et j'ai décidément besoin de penser à autre chose.

Alors je reste là, les bras le long du corps et je regarde le plafond.  
Je pense à ma mère. C'est assez étrange parce que la plupart du temps je n'y pense pas. Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans, l'âge légal de travailler et de m'assumer seule. Les premières semaines, Carmen me logeait dans une chambre minuscule au-dessus du salon. Je suis partie dès que j'ai eu les moyens de louer un petit studio. Je ne l'ai jamais quitté depuis. Je pourrais habiter un appartement avec plusieurs pièces mais je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Et puis les grands espaces me mettent mal à l'aise. En plus, je ne veux pas payer plus que nécessaire pour un endroit où je ne fais que dormir. Peut-être est-ce le fait que j'ai toujours manqué de tout, mais je suis très économe. Je dépense le moins possible et que pour des choses indispensables.  
Je me demande ce que devient Renée. Je me demande si je lui manque, je suis presque sûre que non. Même quand j'y passais encore, elle ne montrait aucun intérêt pour moi.  
J'imagine qu'elle aurait été ma vie si j'étais née dans une famille unie. Peut-être aurais-je continué mes études, peut-être aurais-je été une scientifique, peut-être aurais-je compris les mécanismes de l'univers, peut-être aurais-je été une experte du langage, peut-être aurais-je parlé dix langues et aurais-je voyagé dans le monde entier, peut-être…  
Je m'endors sur cette foule de probabilités imaginaires.

Je sursaute en me réveillant sur les premières notes de black flag, my war.  
Il n'a pas fait ça ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça ce matin !

Cette chanson est notre chanson. Celle qu'il met quand on a envie tous les deux de décompresser. Je me rappelle qu'on l'écoutait quand il sentait que les choses étaient difficiles pour moi. J'ai surement dû faire des cauchemars cette nuit et il a dû m'entendre hurler.  
Malgré le manque de sommeil, je ne peux pas faire autrement, je saute sur mes pieds. Emmett est déjà en piste avec sa guitare invisible. Il hurle les paroles et je me joins à lui. Je saute dans tous les sens, je secoue frénétiquement la tête et les bras. On a l'air débile mais on s'en fout, on évacue.  
Quand la chanson prend un rythme plus calme on se rejoint sur le canapé et avec un micro improvisé (la télécommande de la télé) on crie plutôt qu'on ne chante. Quand la cadence reprend je saute sur le canapé comme une folle, Emmett se roule par terre en agitant ses bras et ses jambes.

 _My life, my pain, my war._

Putain que ça fait du bien !

Après ça, Emmett me propose un café et nous commençons la journée comme si de rien n'était.

\- Faut qu'on sorte Beauté, ça fait trop longtemps, faut aller danser.

\- T'as raison mais ne m'appelle pas beauté doudou.

\- Désolé, grince-t-il. Vendredi soir il y a un groupe au bar.

Vendredi est le jour où je revois Edward. Cette soirée sera une bonne façon de décompresser. Je sens que nos séances vont être intenses en émotions, partagées ou non.  
Faire couvrir des cicatrices n'est pas anodin. C'est souvent le symbole d'un changement, le début d'une nouvelle vie. Forcément, le client s'en trouve chamboulé.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Comment ça s'est passé hier soir ? Demande-t-il en me tendant un café.

\- Bien.

\- Tu es montée tard.

\- Oui ça a duré.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le beau gosse ?

Je tarde un peu à répondre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas très envie de lui confier le fait qu'Edward a des cicatrices. Ce n'est pas un secret, juste une information que je partage avec lui. Je me rappelle qu'il m'a demandé de nous isoler pour les voir, mais c'est certainement parce qu'il n'aime pas les montrer. Et puis, je ne suis pas docteur, je n'ai pas fait vœu de confidentialité.

\- Il veut recouvrir des cicatrices.

\- Où ça ?

\- Dans le dos et sur les jambes.

Je mange un biscuit desséché et je fais la grimace. Emmett bouffe vraiment n'importe quoi.

\- Ça fait beaucoup d'encre.

\- Ouais.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

Je lève la tête de ma tasse, étonnée par son exaspération.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu dis rien !

\- Je suis naze Emmett ! Je me suis endormie super tard.

\- Et tu as mal dormi…

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est un constat.

\- Tu m'as entendu…

J'adopte le même ton.

\- Toute la nuit.

Je ne réponds pas, pas la peine. Je change de sujet.

\- Edward était très décidé donc on a fait son dessin cette nuit. Je ne vais pas couvrir son dos entièrement, que ses cicatrices.

\- Elles sont où ?

\- Juste sur sa colonne vertébrale. Elles sont profondes et sinueuses. Je vais galérer mais je vais y arriver.

\- Ça c'est certain.

On continue comme ça à parler de détails techniques. Emmett est très bon dans son domaine et me donnent quelques conseils dont je n'ai pas vraiment besoin. J'aime discuter tatouage avec lui, j'en profite.

\- On va courir ?

Emmett éclate de rire.

\- Il est 9h30 beauté. Va prendre une douche et rejoins-moi en bas.

\- Merde !

Je cours faire ma toilette et m'habiller. Quinze minutes auront suffi. Aucun maquillage ne cachera mes cernes mais de toute façon Emmett n'en a pas et je m'en fous. Ce qui m'importe c'est d'être en forme pour ne pas avoir la main qui tremble.

Sur la terrasse, mon café m'attend (je bénis Emmett pour ça) et Jasper, assis sur une des chaises. Les autres sont déjà au travail. Je ne commence qu'à 10h30, visiblement Jasper aussi.

\- Comment ça va ? Commence-je.

\- Pas mal. T'as dormi là ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- T'aurais pu venir chez moi.

\- T'es jaloux ? Souris-je.

\- D'Emmett ? Tu rigoles ?

Bien sûr que je rigole, il n'a aucune raison d'être jaloux.

\- J'ai fini tard, j'avais la flemme de rentrer.

\- Tu étais avec qui ?

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me poser cette question ? Je leur demande moi quel est le nom de leurs clientes ?

\- Avec le gars qui a une jolie décapotable.

\- Edward ? Il est trop cool ! Et sa caisse n'est pas « jolie », elle est sublime.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Pourquoi tu boudes ?

\- Je ne boude pas !

\- Il se passe un truc entre vous ?

Là, je le regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- C'est mon client Jasper.

Je détache bien chaque mot de ma phrase. Emmett, après lui ? Pourquoi croit-il qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose avec un client ? Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Ouais, mais il est plutôt pas mal.

Je repense à ce qu'il vient de me dire au sujet de la voiture. Edward n'est pas « pas mal », il est « un putain de beau gosse foutrement sexy » !

\- Ouais, pas mal.

Ma réplique n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que je pense mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Je soupire. Il sera bientôt l'heure et pour une fois, l'énergie me manque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait hier ?

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- Alice.

Il baisse la tête et se renfrogne.

\- Vous étiez là toutes les trois… Et… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ?

\- Je sais pas, un simple bonjour aurait été un bon début. On dirait que tu fais la gueule quand tu la vois.

\- Elle me met mal à l'aise.

Je me redresse.

\- Qui ? Toi ? Mal à l'aise devant une nana ?

Je m'esclaffe.

\- C'est ça moque toi…

\- Tu es Jasper super sexy, t'as pas besoin de mode d'emploi. Un sourire et elles tombent toutes.

Il marmonne et se renfrogne.

\- C'est juste une fille Jasper.

\- Je sais. Juste une fille qui me plait alors que je l'ai vu deux fois et que je lui ai même pas parlé.

\- Justement ! Elle te plaira peut-être moins quand tu lui auras parlé. Elle est pas bien différente des autres nanas.

\- Pourtant, elle en a l'air.

\- C'est toi qui fais dans la guimauve ce matin.

\- Je suis à cran.

Il pose ses coudes sur ses genoux et prend son visage dans ses mains.

\- Viens dormir avec moi ce soir.

Il lève la tête vers moi sans changer de position.

\- Juste dormir ?

\- Non.

Son ton est sans équivoque et son regard tombe droit dans le mien. Un frisson agréable parcourt mon échine. J'aime le voir si déterminé et un rien dominateur.  
Mon client arrive au même moment.  
Je me lève en lui répondant « non ». Je ne suis pas un met de substitution. Si elle l'excite alors il doit se débrouiller pour l'avoir.

La journée passe avec une lenteur abominable. Il me tarde d'être chez moi et plus précisément dans mon lit.  
Vers 16h, je sors de ma cabine pour raccompagner une cliente quand j'entends une voix et un rire que je reconnais sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Non, je n'hallucine pas. Edward est là, il parle joyeusement avec Emmett. Je bloque une seconde sur son tee-shirt des Black Flag. Je ne peux pas nier qu'il a de bons gouts.  
Quand il m'aperçoit, il s'approche à grands pas.

\- Salut Bella.

Je lui lance un « salut » sans m'arrêter. Je passe derrière le comptoir pour faire payer ma cliente.  
Celle-ci s'attarde un peu.

\- Bonjour !

Son sourire est gigantesque et son œil pétillant. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle met tout en œuvre pour attirer l'attention d'Edward.  
Il se tourne à peine vers elle et répond sans même la regarder.  
Elle semble un peu vexée. Il faut dire qu'elle est magnifique. Une belle blonde à la peau halée et très bien foutue.  
Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi il n'en profite pas. Mais en réalité, je m'en fous.

Ma cliente partie, je m'assois sur la chaise haute derrière le bureau pour attendre la suivante. Emmett est monté chez lui.  
Edward vient poser ses coudes sur le bois du comptoir. Il me sourit comme s'il comprenait quelque chose que je ne saisis pas. Ses yeux sont pétillants comme souvent mais aujourd'hui ils sont un peu cernés. Une de ses mèches folles tombe sur son œil. Il dégage une volupté unique.

\- Tu as bien dormi ?

Adossée au mur, je croise les bras.

\- Oui mais j'ai eu une longue journée de boulot alors je suis cassée. Tu as l'air en forme.

\- Ça va. On peut recommencer ce soir si tu veux.

\- Tu ne travailles jamais ?

\- Si, mais j'aime bien passer mes nuits avec une jolie fille.

Je roule des yeux, ringard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon ton est trop froid, je le sais, et je le remarque d'autant plus que le sien est chaleureux.

\- Emmett était si impressionné par ma voiture que je lui ai proposé de la conduire. On va faire un tour.

Je ne suis pas surprise, Emmett adore tout ce qui a quatre roues et qui roule vite. Je ne suis pas surprise non plus qu'il porte Edward dans son cœur s'il lui laisse conduire sa « sublime » voiture.

\- Tu nous accompagnes ?

Il est coriace. Il joue la désinvolture mais je sais que je lui plais et qu'il veut plus qu'un tour de voiture.

\- Je n'ai pas fini. J'ai un travail moi.

Son air malicieux est presque insupportable. Je retiens le sourire qui menace de poindre.

\- Une prochaine fois.

\- Je ne suis pas fan de la conduite.

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas mon permis. Mes jambes ou les transports en commun sont mes seuls moyens de locomotion. Mais il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Tu ne seras pas obligée de conduire.

\- Je suis très occupée.

\- Je vois ça, dit-il avec dérision.

La clochette de l'entrée résonne et me donne une réponse toute faite.

\- Tu vois maintenant ?

\- Je ne vois que ça.

Le double sens de sa phase ne m'échappe pas. Il est très fort. Sa légèreté et son enthousiasme lui donnent un charme rare. Le nombre de ses conquêtes doit être impressionnant.

Ma cliente lui adresse un sourire spectaculaire. Je me demande un instant si je ne vais pas monter le fan club d'Edward grâce à toutes ces clientes qui se pavanent devant lui. A croire qu'elles sont toutes célibataires, ce dont je doute.

\- A bientôt bébé, dit-il alors que je me dirige vers la cabine.

Mes poils s'hérissent et mon majeur menace de se lever. Je me retiens, il est mon client. L'ignorance est le meilleur des mépris parait-il.

\- Est-il votre petit-ami ?

\- Pas du tout, juste un client un peu trop entreprenant.

\- Bon sang ! Cet homme est magnifique. Je pourrais le laisser entreprendre tout ce qu'il veut avec moi !

Maintenant je dois me taper les réflexions déplacées.

\- Il n'est pas du tout mon style.

Elle écarquille les yeux et me regarde comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

\- Non ? ! Alors vous êtes vraiment difficile !

\- Pas forcément. Je n'aime pas son arrogance.

En réalité, Edward n'a rien d'arrogant mais il est très sûr de lui. La différence est infime mais bien présente. Il n'empêche que cet aspect m'agace.

\- Moi je m'en moque. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il m'appelle bébé !

Elle aussi m'agace. De quoi je me mêle ?  
Je reviens sur le sujet qui m'intéresse, son tatouage. J'allume la machine, je commence à tracer sur sa peau. Elle se tait enfin, trop concentrée sur sa douleur pour parler.

Deux heures plus tard, je ferme le magasin.  
Les gars ont terminé. Je suis la dernière comme souvent. Je ne sais pas trop si Emmett est rentré et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Je n'ai pas fait deux pas sur le trottoir que j'entends un ronflement de moteur dans mon dos. Je soupire. Encore lui.

\- Salut.

Je ne me retourne pas, pas utile. Je ne réponds même pas.

\- Monte, je vais te ramener.

\- Non merci.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Quelques voitures klaxonnent. Il est à contre sens et gêne parfois la circulation.

\- Parce que j'aime marcher.

Il ne répond pas, il file. Je suis surprise qu'il laisse tomber si vite mais je ne m'en plains pas.

L'avenue que j'emprunte est bondée. C'est l'heure où les gens rentrent chez eux après une journée de labeur. L'ambiance est électrique, des cris et le son des accélérations retentissent, l'odeur est nauséabonde.

\- Tu as raison, moi aussi j'aime marcher.

Je sursaute. Trop concentrée sur mes pieds je n'avais pas vu Edward s'approcher, tout sourire comme d'habitude.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dans le mot « non » que tu ne comprends pas ?

Je parle tout à fait sérieusement, comme s'il se pouvait qu'il ait une maladie qui l'empêche de prendre en compte mes paroles.

\- « Non » n'est pas une réponse satisfaisante.

Et ma main sur ta figure ? C'est une réponse satisfaisante ?  
Je me tais, il reste un client. Un client envahissant et collant mais un client tout de même.

\- Tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Non.

\- Tu vas chez un ami ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu vas répondre par oui ou non à chaque question ?

\- Oui.

Il prend un temps de réflexion.

\- Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Là c'est moi qui fais une pause. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de choses.  
Je m'arrête et ancre mon regard au sien pour qu'il m'écoute attentivement.

\- Edward, tu es mon client. Nous ne sommes pas amis, nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre, alors ne cherche pas quelque chose que tu ne vas pas trouver avec moi.

Il met ses mains dans ses poches et me regarde par-dessous ses cils. Ses yeux sont espiègles et son petit sourire en coin délicieux. Je n'ai qu'une envie, le faire disparaitre.

\- J'ai quand même envie d'essayer.

Sa voix est douce et coule comme du velours dans sa bouche.

\- Tu perds ton temps.

\- Jamais avec toi.

Merde ! Le « truc » d'hier refait son apparition. Dans l'agitation de l'avenue gigantesque et surchargée, je ne vois que lui. Les sons se sont tus pour laisser la place au rythme de sa respiration. J'ai la sensation d'être dans une bulle invisible que sa présence rend exceptionnelle. Mon souffle se coupe et mes membres pétillent autant que ses pupilles.

Je baisse les yeux pour rompre le charme. Il est doué, vraiment doué.

Je continue ma route sans l'inviter. Il me suit pourtant.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu tatoueuse ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je l'avais prévenu.

\- Parce que je trouve ton travail un peu approximatif.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

\- Et tu connais la définition de ce mot avant de l'employer ? Mon travail n'a rien d'approximatif.

\- Qu'elle est ton expérience professionnelle ? J'ai le droit de savoir en tant que client non ?

Il me prend à mon propre piège. C'est un malin.

\- Plusieurs années.

\- J'en doute. Tu dois avoir dans les vingt ans, tu ne dois pas avoir plus de deux ans d'expérience.

\- J'ai vingt-et-un ans et bien plus de deux ans d'expérience. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton dos. Je t'ai assuré qu'il serait magnifique et il le sera.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas. Mais alors, tu as dû travailler avant l'âge légal ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es avocat ? Flic peut-être ?

\- Non rien de tout cela. Je trouve que tu es jeune pour avoir autant d'expérience.

\- J'ai commencé tôt. Quand on a une passion, on y passe des heures et forcément on s'améliore. J'ai toujours travaillé légalement, pas besoin d'aller me balancer.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je sais ce que c'est d'avoir une passion.

Merde ! La question me brule les lèvres. Ma curiosité aura raison de moi mais je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que fait ce type dans la vie.

\- Quelle est ta passion ?

Je ne le regarde pas mais je vois son visage se tourner vers moi et le sourire brillant qui l'anime.

\- La musique.

Mince, ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il fait dans la vie.

\- Comme tu le sais, j'ai passé pas mal de temps assis ou semi assis ou allongé. Pour ne pas devenir fou et pour oublier un peu la douleur, j'ai appris à jouer de plusieurs instruments. La guitare, le piano, la batterie, la basse.

\- Tu en as fait ton métier ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Nous arrivons. Un peu trop tôt à mon avis. Je ne saurais pas ce soir quel est son job. Mais je ne suis pas pressée.  
Nous sommes devant chez Jasper. J'ai changé d'avis au sujet de sa proposition de ce matin.

Il ébouriffe ses cheveux, une main dans sa poche. Je le trouve attendrissant. Il dégage tellement de sensualité sans en faire des tonnes. Sans rien faire en fait.  
Il n'est pas coiffé, je dirais même complètement décoiffé, son tee-shirt est froissé, son jean bien élimé mais son charisme est surprenant.

\- Passe une bonne soirée Bella.

\- Salut Edward.

Je préfère quand il m'appelle par mon prénom. Un petit sourire m'échappe alors que je passe les portes de l'immeuble.

Dans l'ascenseur, je ne comprends pas bien ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis excitée d'avoir passé un moment avec lui. Je repense à ses yeux, son sourire agaçant, sa voix et je sens ma culotte s'humidifier.  
Il me faut ce type.

Je toque. Jasper ouvre de grands yeux en me voyant.

\- Finalement, j'ai besoin de baiser.

Il sourit et ouvre plus largement la porte.

 **o¤o¤o¤o**

Salut les filles!

Voici le petit dernier! Je ne pensais pas le publier si vite, mais le voilà!

MERCI pour vos commentaires, vous savez à quel point ils me font plaisir!  
Alex16, ton com m'a beaucoup touché! phani, je suis flattée que mon histoire te plaise!  
Ouvrez un compte comme ça je pourrais vous répondre personnellement! (j'aime bien répondre personnellement...)

MERCI de mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris et/ou dans vos histoires à suivre.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!

Je vous embrasse!  
A bientôt!


	6. Eye of the tiger

Eye of the tiger - Jenn Grant

Je passe le seuil et Jasper m'étreint ardemment. Un peu trop d'ailleurs parce que son torse frappe ma poitrine. Aïe !  
Je recule. Je me presse moins. Je prends le temps de poser mon sac.  
Il approche avec un regard de félin. Il dézippe doucement mon sweat. Ses mains passent sur mes épaules pour les dénuder, les miennes sur ses pectoraux. La fièvre ne monte pas comme d'habitude. Pourtant, j'étais déjà chaude dans l'ascenseur. La plupart du temps, nous sommes si excités qu'un simple touché nous enflamme. Pas ce soir.  
Je me concentre.  
Ses doigts commencent à taquiner mes seins. Je soupire, mais je me force un peu. Je caresse son sexe par-dessus son jean. Il ne bande pas, enfin, pas vraiment. Je vais pour embrasser son cou, il a la même idée et nous nous cognons la tête. Je ne comprends pas. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois.  
Il m'enlace et m'emmène sur me lit. Il se place sur moi et frotte son érection naissante contre mon sexe.  
Rien. Pire que rien, je n'ai pas envie de lui. C'est quoi mon problème ?  
J'insiste quand même. Il prend mon sein en coupe et lèche mon cou. Je me cambre pour donner le change. Son grognement sonne faux. Ni son odeur ni sa voix ni ses mains n'arrivent à me faire décoller.  
Je me résigne.

\- Jasper…

Il se retourne brusquement et tombe près de moi.

On reste quelques instants à contempler le plafond. Pas forcément mal à l'aise mais un peu inquiet, pour ma part en tout cas.  
Il prend ma main et la caresse gentiment, comme pour s'excuser. Il n'a pas à le faire, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui pour le coup, mais je le laisse.

\- Tu penses à elle ?

\- Ouais.

Silence. Je comprends son trouble. Il est obsédé par une fille qu'il ne connait pas. C'est un peu comme être obsédé par un mannequin sur papier glacé, déstabilisant et inexplicable.

\- Et toi à qui tu penses ?

\- A personne.

Ma réponse fuse. Peut-être un peu trop.  
Il tourne son visage vers moi.

\- Vraiment ?

Je le regarde.

\- Vraiment.

Il sourit.

\- Tu mens, et tu mens mal en plus.

\- Lâche-moi !

Je me lève d'un bond et cherche mon sweat.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rit-il.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne pense à personne.

J'enfile ma veste d'un seul mouvement.

\- Reste dormir dit-il tout à fait sérieux.

Il attrape mon bras.

\- Non, je rentre.

J'ai besoin de manger des légumes, d'une douche dans ma salle de bains et de changer d'habits. En plus, je suis vraiment trop contrariée, marcher me fera du bien.

\- S'il te plait.

Sa prise se resserre.

\- Non Jasper je _veux_ rentrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'es pas dans ton assiette.

\- C'est bon, tout va bien, j'ai juste envie d'être chez moi, c'est pas difficile à comprendre !

Je crois que c'est la première fois que je m'énerve avec Jasper. Je baisse la tête, un peu honteuse. Il n'a rien fait qui mérite un tel traitement.

\- Viens-là.

Il me serre dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas bien. Une tension désagréable m'agite.  
Je dois bouger.

\- A demain.

Je sors en courant presque.

Je passe la porte d'entrée de son immeuble et je percute quelqu'un de plein fouet. Je manque de basculer tellement le choc est brutal.  
Quand je lève la tête, je n'en reviens pas.

\- Edward ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Mon ton monte.

\- J'ai reçu un coup de fil. Je préférais répondre ici plutôt que sur l'avenue. Tu pars déjà ?

Mais comment peut-il être toujours d'aussi bonne humeur ? Et surtout pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le rend si joyeux ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Tu me suis c'est ça ? T'as rien d'autre à foutre que de me suivre ?

Je suis folle de rage. Mes mots dépassent mes pensées mais je ne peux pas les retenir, je crois que je ne veux même pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi il me met dans cet état mais il le fait.

\- Ça va pas de dire de telles choses ? Je suis pas un psychopathe !

\- J'en sais rien ! Je te connais pas !

\- Alors connais-moi et tu sauras !

\- Hé ! Mademoiselle ! Tout va bien ?

Deux types sortis de nulle part veulent venir à mon secours. Comme si j'en avais besoin.

\- De quoi je me mêle, bien sûr que tout va bien !

Ma colère ne faiblit pas.

\- Elle va se calmer la petite !

Je me retourne, surprise par le ton de leur voix. Un brun trapu et un blond mal fagoté avancent vers nous. Ils n'ont l'air de rien, ou plutôt si, l'air de paumés qui trainent et cherchent les ennuis.

\- Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on l'aide.

Je regarde Edward, il semble inquiet. Mon visage s'illumine. Voilà de quoi j'ai besoin, décompresser un peu. Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce genre de défouloir.

\- Explique-moi comment tu vas t'y prendre minable, lance-je en leur faisant face.

\- Hou mais c'est qu'elle est coriace.

Edward se rapproche.

\- Bella qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande-t-il entre ses dents.

\- T'occupe, je gère.

\- Hors de question, ils sont deux, on court.

Je le toise avec un grand sourire.

\- Hors de question, je reste.

Je lis clairement l'étonnement sur son visage mais j'élude. J'y vois aussi son acceptation, il ne va pas partir.

\- Parce que vous croyez que vous me faites peur ?

\- On veut pas te faire peur ma belle. Au contraire, on veut s'amuser un peu. Ton pote peut regarder, ça nous dérange pas.

Ils voudront s'en prendre à Edward en premier. Je ne vais pas les laisser faire.

\- Vous me donnez envie de gerber, crache-je.

Un des gars s'approche de moi.

\- Si tu la touches je t'explose, assène Edward en faisant un pas.

Putain ! Mon ventre pétille d'entendre sa voix si tranchante. Son regard est dur, son ton si cassant, son corps si tendu que je sens le plaisir réchauffer mon bas ventre.  
L'air est électrique. La bagarre va commencer. Je ne sais pas trop encore de qui partira le premier coup, mais il est imminent.

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Sur ce, son poing se lève en direction d'Edward. Mon tibia touche le premier sa cible. Je suis survoltée. Je frappe violemment son ventre. Son poing retombe sans force et rate Edward qui recule.  
Le blond avance et je crie « Viens ! ».  
Il tente d'attraper mes épaules mais je suis plus rapide, je tape dans son nez avec toute le force que je possède. Sa tête part en arrière, il trébuche et s'affale sur le bitume. Ses mains sont sur son visage, une ou deux lignes de sang passent entre ses doigts.  
Encore ! J'en veux encore ! Mais Edward s'est vraisemblablement occupé du brun qui git, lui aussi à terre, plié en deux et geignant.

Je suis essoufflée, plus par l'excitation que par l'altercation. Je lance un regard à Edward et je souris. Je ne suis pas encore totalement assouvie, mais plus détendue.

\- Putain ! Dit-il.

C'est la première fois que je l'entends jurer. J'éclate de rire. Il me suit. La tension de mon corps s'évacue quelque peu.

\- Viens avec moi.

Sans mon autorisation, il prend ma main et avance d'un pas décidé.  
Je la libère brusquement.  
Il se retourne sans surprise. Il devait s'attendre à ce que je résiste.

\- Suis-moi, tu ne vas pas le regretter. C'est juste à côté.

Son assurance, pour une fois, me convainc. J'ai l'impression qu'il me réserve une surprise qui va me plaire et je n'ai pas envie de résister.  
J'obéis à mon instinct. Je le suis mais je garde ma main.

Nous traversons deux ou trois pâtés de maisons ainsi, au pas de course et sans parler. Nous arrivons devant un hangar. Un petit écriteau indique : « Cours de boxe, full contact… » et d'autres noms que je ne prends pas la peine de lire.

\- Tu plaisantes ?

Il me lance son sourire ravageur et ouvre la porte en attendant que je passe. Il me laisse le choix, comme une invitation silencieuse. J'apprécie.  
Je suis certainement trop curieuse. J'entre en prenant tout mon temps et sans lâcher ses yeux. Je sais que je fais un pas vers lui et pour la première fois, je me dis que ce n'est pas si grave.

J'observe et je m'empreins de l'ambiance.  
La salle sent la sueur et le cuir. Les chaussures glissent sur les rings dans un bruit aigu. Le son des gants contre les sacs de frappe sont plus sourds et secs. Des voix ou des cris étouffés résonnent. L'ambiance est pourtant détendue, apaisée. Les lumières des néons sont si hautes qu'elles n'éblouissent pas. L'ensemble est feutré et tamisé.  
Je suis immédiatement sous le charme.

\- Tu viens ?

Edward me devance et me tend sa main. Je le regarde. Son sourire est revenu et quelque chose que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, sa délicatesse. Il est surprenant. Je le suis mais je refuse sa main, de nouveau.

\- Hey Jacob !

\- Edward !

Leurs mains claquent fort lorsqu'elles se frappent pour se saluer. Ils se font une accolade chaleureuse et virile. Ils ont l'air de bien se connaitre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu nous amènes là ?

Le dénommé Jacob me toise avec un regard aguicheur.

\- Je ne suis pas un objet, dis-je sèchement. La vraie question est « qui nous amènes-tu ? » mais on n'est pas là pour parler rhétorique n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Bella Swan.

Le visage d'Edward s'éclaire. Il aime ma répartie. Jacob à l'opposé est scié.

\- Une future championne de boxe si j'en crois ce que je viens de vivre.

\- Faut voir…

Je ne suis encore sûre de rien mais ces sacs me donnent envie de taper, je ne peux pas le nier.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà boxé Bella ? Demande Jacob.

\- Pas dans un club…

Ma réponse est évasive mais je ne doute pas qu'ils saisissent la nuance.

\- Tu veux essayer ?

Je hoche la tête fermement.

\- Tu n'as pas la tenue mais pour une première fois je peux faire une exception. J'ai des gants qui devraient t'aller. Pas de ring, juste les sacs de frappe.

\- Ça me convient.

Jacob s'éclipse.

\- Viens je vais te montrer un peu la position. Ça va ta main ?

Je réalise quand Edward me pose la question que la main qui a donné le coup (la main gauche évidemment, celle dont je ne me sers pas pour tatouer) est rouge et un peu douloureuse. Pas assez pour m'arrêter.

\- Ça va.

Je n'avais jamais pensé venir boxer. Je trouve l'idée alléchante.

Edward se poste devant un sac et m'explique le placement des bras, des épaules, des jambes, les déplacements. Il frappe à main nue, donne des coups de pieds, d'abord lents, pour que je puisse suivre son mouvement puis plus violents.  
Il est plus attirant que jamais. J'aime voir sa puissance passer au travers de ses coups, son regard noirci, son souffle court et j'aime voir qu'il n'est pas toujours si enjoué. Son côté sombre, oui, c'est exactement ça, j'aime apercevoir son côté sombre, sa faille.

Jacob revient avec les gants.

\- Hey ! C'est moi le prof !

Edward s'arrête et sourit.

\- Je lui montrais juste deux ou trois trucs.

\- Tu n'as pas ton équipement ?

\- Non pas ce soir. Je n'avais pas prévu de passer.

\- Tu veux des gants ?

\- Non. Je suis venu pour Bella. Si tu as du monde, je peux m'occuper d'elle.

\- Je suis absolument libre.

La voix de Jacob s'adoucit et ses yeux se tournent vers les miens. Je pourrais baisser la tête et rougir, mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. En plus, même s'il est très beau, parfaitement musclé et attirant, je n'ai aucune envie de lui.

Peut-être que je vire frigide…  
Je ne suis pas assez têtue pour me voiler la face à ce point. Je sais ce qui ne va pas avec ma libido, Edward Cullen. Tant que je ne l'aurais pas eu, aucun autre homme ne me conviendra. Ce n'est pas une volonté de ma part, juste un constat. Je l'ai compris chez Jasper, je l'ai compris quand nous nous sommes battus contre les deux crapules et quand il a commencé à taper dans les sacs. Il me le faut. Je ne serais « guéri » que lorsqu'il sera passé dans mon lit.  
Ceci dit, il est mon client. Et je serais intraitable, pas de baise avec les clients. Trop dangereux, trop contraignant, trop compliqué.

Jacob me montre les positions, les mouvements, le jeu de jambe et je frappe. Je saisis vite ses instructions. Je me défoule.  
Edward s'est éloigné. Je le vois du coin de l'œil. Il consulte son téléphone et me regarde furtivement. J'apprécie qu'il ne soit pas envahissant, que sa présence reste discrète même si je suis avec un autre homme. Un homme qui ne perd pas une occasion de me toucher pour ajuster mes postures et qui me drague sans réserve qui plus est.

Après trente minutes, j'ai mon compte. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et la bagarre m'a séchée.  
Jacob me félicite. Il m'explique que j'ai de vraies facilités et que je peux revenir quand bon me semble. Le club est ouvert tous les soirs à partir de 18 heures, il s'occupera de mon entrainement. Ça, je n'en doutais pas.

\- Je ne veux pas faire de match, juste taper.

\- Pas de problème, on fera comme tu voudras.

Je le remercie mais au moment de partir, il prend ma main dans la sienne pour la serrer. Je tente de l'enlever mais il la retient. Il s'approche, trop près à mon gout.

\- A bientôt Bella Swan, murmure-t-il.

\- Au revoir.

Sur ce je retire ma main sans ménagement. Je n'aime pas son attitude, ni son air mielleux. Toutefois, je ne l'envoie pas paître comme je le ferai d'habitude. On ne sait jamais, il peut être un bon plan au pieu, plus tard, quand j'aurais consommé le beau gosse.

Je rejoins Edward qui me tend ma veste. Pour une fois, je ne pars pas sans lui. Et pour une fois, ça me parait normal.

Nous sortons.

\- J'ai l'impression que la boxe te plait, dit-il son sourire revenu.

\- Ouais, ça me plait beaucoup.

Je baisse la tête, soudain un peu gênée.

\- Merci Edward, dis-je tout bas.

\- Pas de quoi bébé.

Je relève des yeux écarquillés vers lui. Son visage est éclairé par un immense sourire malicieux.

\- Je viens de frapper pendant une demi-heure, méfie-toi. Je pourrais te prendre pour un punching ball.

Il lève les bras devant lui.

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais promis, je vais essayer.

Je me retiens de sourire. Ce type ne ressemble à personne que je connaisse.

\- Je vais rentrer, je meurs de faim.

\- Je meurs de faim aussi. Viens on va manger.

J'hésite. C'est un rancard déguisé, et pas un rancard professionnel…  
Ou bien, je peux aussi aborder la chose différemment. Edward est sympa et on va manger un morceau ensemble parce qu'il est gentil et que son attention de ce soir m'a fait plaisir.

\- D'accord mais c'est moi qui t'invite.

Il ne cache pas sa joie, comme toujours.

\- Un rancard ?! Attention je ne suis pas un garçon facile.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rire. Surement l'endorphine que m'a procuré la boxe me rend à l'aise et détendue.

\- Je suis persuadée que tu es très facile au contraire.

Et grand bien lui fasse. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne profiterait pas de son physique avantageux.

\- Tout dépend.

\- De quoi ?

\- De la fille et du temps que j'ai à lui accorder.

\- Prétentieux !

\- Tout à fait !

Il blague, je viens à peine de le comprendre.

\- Que veux-tu manger ?

\- Un hamburger avec des frites.

Je me surprends moi-même mais une fois n'est pas coutume. Je mangerai des légumes demain.

\- J'adore cette femme ! Crie-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Là encore j'éclate de rire. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il est drôle.

Nous allons donc dans un fast food. Je commande un gros hamburger avec plein de fromage fondu, des frites bien grasses et un soda bien sucré. Edward a pris la même chose mais en format maxi. Il ne s'est pas opposé à ce que je paye et il ne s'est pas brimé quant au prix du menu. J'apprécie qu'il ne soit pas un macho et qu'il ne tente pas de se la jouer super galant. La galanterie n'a rien à voir avec le fait de payer ou non l'addition d'après moi. Mais peut-être aussi a-t-il compris qu'il est inutile de négocier quand j'ai décidé quelque chose, sûrement même.

On parle du gout du soda qui est selon Edward différent de celui qu'on achète en bouteille. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'avis sur la question, je n'en achète jamais, mais l'air sérieux qu'il prend avec dérision me fait rire. Il a vraiment beaucoup d'humour.

\- Regarde ta main ! Soupire-t-il interloqué. Tu n'as pas mal ?

Je m'aperçois que ma main est rouge, limite violacée. Elle me lance un peu mais sans plus.

Sans commentaire il se lève et se dirige vers le comptoir. Il demande quelque chose à la serveuse, parlemente quelques secondes et revient avec un sac de glaçons.

\- Pose ta main sur la table, demande-t-il doucement.

Il applique le sac avec précaution.  
Je suis touchée par son geste et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le remercier. Au lieu de ça, je suis acide.

\- Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ?

Ses yeux s'ancrent au mien. Ils m'absorbent. Ce sentiment de plénitude et d'apesanteur refait surface.

\- Non pas toujours…

Sa voix est douce et rauque. Je retiens un frisson. Le « truc » qu'Edward provoque en moi devient moins désagréable, il devient supportable. Alors je ne bouge pas et nous restons ainsi à nous observer quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes.

Devant la porte du resto, il baisse les yeux et met ses mains dans ses poches. C'est étrange comme il peut être si sûr de lui et quelques fois paraitre si vulnérable.

\- On se voit vendredi.

\- Bella laisse-moi te raccompagner.

Je soupire. Il ne peut pas simplement laisser tomber et se contenter de ce que je lui donne ?

\- J'habite pas loin, j'en ai pour cinq minutes.

\- Justement. Tu es trop fatiguée pour faire face à deux gaillards.

\- Des gaillards ?

Je me retourne et avance en direction de mon appartement. Il comprend et me suit.

\- Ils n'étaient pas si forts que ça. Un seul coup de poing l'a mis k-o.

\- Oui mais quel coup de poing !

On rigole. Partager une bagarre rapproche j'imagine.

\- Tu sais, tout à l'heure je te taquinais. Je trouve que tu as un vrai talent pour le tatouage. C'est un peu original de voir une fille de ton âge qui tatoue si bien.

\- J'avais compris. J'ai eu la chance de fréquenter un salon très jeune. Comme je dessinais déjà beaucoup, tatouer m'a paru naturel.

\- Tes parents n'ont jamais essayé de t'en dissuader ?

Quelle question étrange. Je n'ai pas de parents.

\- Non, personne n'a essayé, au contraire.

Je reste évasive. Je ne veux pas totalement me dévoiler, par pudeur, ou par honte peut-être.

\- Tu dois avoir des parents compréhensifs.

\- Je ne connais pas mon père, mais ma mère ne s'est jamais opposée à rien de ce que j'ai entrepris, même si elle ne comprenait pas.

Il n'a peut-être pas tout saisi mais il n'insiste pas. J'apprécie.

J'ai une folle envie de lui demander ce qu'il fait dans la vie, mais je me l'interdis. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Edward prend sa respiration pour parler mais nous sommes arrivés.

\- A vendredi.

\- Bonne nuit bébé…

Je lui claque la porte au nez. Je crois qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose mais tant pis, il ne l'a pas volé.

Je file sous la douche et me couche en suivant.

Je revois des images d'Edward face à la crapule qui a essayé de le frapper. Je le revois taper le sac très sérieusement, son regard exactement pointé sur sa cible, ses bras contractés et ses jambes tendues et souples.  
Mes mains voyagent sur mon corps sans que je ne m'en aperçoive. Je pince mes tétons durement. Je m'enflamme dans la seconde. Un doigt entre rapidement dans mon sexe, puis deux. Ma main libre vient caresser mon clitoris. J'imagine toujours Edward dans le club de boxe, ses yeux endurcis, ses poings serrés, sa bouche sévère. Il me rend tellement chaude. Je jouis avec une ardeur et à une vitesse hallucinante. Je n'arrive même pas à maitriser les soupirs bruyants qui s'échappent de ma gorge.  
Je mets un certain à reprendre mon souffle. Je suis bien, sereine, toute tension évacuée. J'enlace mon oreiller en souriant.

Soudain, je me relève sur mes coudes.

Putain !

C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

o¤o¤o¤o

Salut les filles!

Et oui déjà de retour avec un chapitre! Quand je vous dis que vos commentaires me motivent, je mens pas!

MERCI de lire et de commenter mon histoire :)  
Je m'éclate à l'écrire et je suis très heureuse de voir que vous l'aimez!  
J'espère que cette suite vous aura plu.

PS : pour le titre, si vous avez l'occasion de l'écouter, cette reprise est superbe, pourtant je n'aime pas trop l'originale!


	7. I don't wanna grow up

Salut les filles!

MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos commentaires!  
Si vous ne savez pas à quel point ils me font plaisir et bien je vous le dis, ILS ME FONT TROP PLAISIR!  
Au point que j'ai essayé de vous servir ce chapitre rapidement!  
Merci de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter!  
GUEST : la tension est moins présente dans ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même...

MERCI BEAUCOUP de suivre mon histoire et de la mettre dans vos favoris! Je suis flattée!

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu moins truculent que les autres mais il faut en passer par là...  
J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même!

Bises à toutes!  
A bientôt!

¤o¤o¤o¤

 **I don't wanna grow up - Ramones**

Au matin, j'ai dormi tout mon soul et je suis très en forme, revigorée. Je peux me dire que le sport m'a totalement détendue mais je ne vais pas me mentir.

Jamais je n'ai eu un orgasme aussi fulgurant et extraordinaire avec un homme qui ne m'a pas touché, qui n'est même pas dans la pièce, juste dans mes pensées. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que le sexe avec ce même homme doit être dix fois meilleur.  
Cette idée ne me met pas en joie.  
Comment vais-je bien pouvoir résister à Edward s'il m'excite déjà quand il n'est pas là ?  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude de résister au sexe. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Si un mec me plait et que l'attirance est réciproque, en général elle l'est, je fonce.  
Je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à dire non à un client. Pour moi, ils ne sont pas des proies, je ne les regarde pas de cet œil-là. Si nécessaire je les remballe gentiment et avec tact et on passe à autre chose.  
Il faut dire qu'aucun de mes clients ne m'a jamais attiré comme il le fait. Aucun.  
Je ne revois pas les gars avec qui je couche. Je peux les croiser par hasard mais je ne suis pas obligée de le faire. Avec un client, c'est différent, on va forcément se retrouver dans la cabine plusieurs fois et je veux à tout prix éviter ça.  
C'est ce qui se passera si je succombe à Edward. Et on va se voir longtemps. Même si le tatouage ne recouvre pas totalement son dos, il va me falloir pas mal d'heures de travail, c'est-à-dire pas mal d'heures à côtoyer Sexy Beau Gosse.

Je retire la couette dans un mouvement rageur.  
J'enfile directement ma tenue de course et prépare un petit sac avec des habits pour le boulot.  
Pas de petit-déjeuner. Le burger est bien plus lourd que ce à quoi je suis habituée, mon ventre est noué.

Je place mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles et I don't wanna grow up des Ramones retentit.  
Enfant, je ressentais le sentiment opposé, je voulais grandir, vite, être indépendante et pouvoir tatouer. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais garder mes vingt-et-un ans toute ma vie. Je me sens déjà décalée par rapport à ce nombre d'années, il ne signifie pas grand-chose. Je sais que je suis bien plus âgée à l'intérieur et je veux que ça s'arrête. Je voudrais pouvoir être insouciante, au moins un peu. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver

Je cours en faisant des détours. Je ne vais pas vraiment vite. Je profite du parc, de l'odeur des arbres et du chant des oiseaux, puis de la ville. Tout est bon pour me distraire de la présence encore trop prégnante bien qu'imaginaire d'Edward.  
Je fais deux ou trois pâtés de maison de trop et je regagne le salon.

De loin, j'aperçois une petite silhouette assise sur une des chaises de la terrasse. Il ne s'agit pas d'un des gars, ils n'arriveront pas avant une demi-heure et elle est bien trop fluette.  
Je m'approche et je reconnais le corps recroquevillé. Il s'agit d'Alice, la Petite Chose. D'ailleurs, vu sa tête et sa posture ce surnom lui va à merveille.

\- Alice ? Demande-je essoufflée.

Son visage est strié de larmes et de mascara. Elle tremble. Mais ça n'a pas l'air si grave, de mon point de vue en tous cas.

Elle n'arrive pas à parler, elle hoquette, s'étouffe un peu.  
Je reste sans bouger. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Je suis même très surprise qu'elle soit ici dans cet état. Son amie Rosalie n'est-elle pas sensée s'occuper de ce genre de choses ?  
Soudain, l'ambiance lourde qu'elle génère m'agace. Je ne la connais quasiment pas et elle vient chargée de toute sa détresse dans le but évident de se faire consoler. Elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle n'a pas le droit de m'imposer son malheur, quel qu'il soit.

\- Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Ma voix est sèche, soit elle parle, soit elle dégage. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ses niaiseries.

\- Je… Je…

Elle me gave ! Je garde mon calme toutefois.

\- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Alice, j'ai du boulot.

Sur ce, je prends la porte adjacente à celle du salon pour monter chez Emmett. Je n'ai même pas de remords à le faire. Elle s'attendait à quoi ? Je ne suis pas le bureau des pleurs et je suis loin de l'être. Je ne suis pas non plus son amie et il me faudrait bien plus qu'une ou deux discussions pour le devenir.

Je balance un « salut » à Emmett et rejoins la salle de bains.

\- Ne me demande pas si je vais bien ou si j'ai bien dormi surtout ! Fais comme chez toi !

Sa voix traverse les parois et arrive jusqu'à moi mais je ne réponds pas. Son ton de reproche est plutôt justifié. Je m'en soucierai plus tard.

Quand je sors Emmett n'est plus dans son appartement. Je descends pour m'installer sur la terrasse avec les gars et le café qu'il me prépare tous les matins. Si les gars sont là, ma boisson est absente. Mince, il fait la gueule ?  
Il semblerait. Il ne me regarde pas, on dirait même qu'il m'ignore. Ben et Tyler discutent entre eux et Jasper n'est pas encore arrivé, ce qui est assez étrange.  
J'essaie de rattraper le coup avec Emmett.

\- Salut Emmett. Tu vas bien ?

Je prends la voix la plus douce que je possède. Ce n'est pas de l'hypocrisie. S'il y a bien une chose que je veux éviter à tous prix, c'est d'être en froid avec Emmett. Il fait partie de ma famille, comme Sue et Carmen. Il fait partie des personnes qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis.

\- Fais pas semblant Bella, ça te va mal, crache-t-il.

Merde ! Il est vraiment fâché. Pour un simple bonjour ? Bizarre.

\- Excuse-moi Emmett, je suis un peu à cran en ce moment et je sais pas pourquoi.

\- Je sais. Ça fait quelques jours que tu fais chier avec ton humeur de merde. Alors trouve une solution mais arrête de faire comme si je n'existais pas.

Il n'a pas crié, mais son ton est froid, même sombre. Je l'ai vexé.

\- Je suis désolée Emmett. T'as raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? A toi et à ta main ?

Bien sûr ma main est encore marquée même si elle n'est pas douloureuse.  
D'habitude je lui parle de tout, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il prend mal mon comportement. Il sent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et que je ne veux pas lui en parler.  
En même temps, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Il y a un type qui me gonfle au point que je me suis pris la tête avec Jasper et que je me suis battue, en plus je vais tatouer son dos et donc passer beaucoup de temps en sa présence. Tout un programme !

\- C'est pas grand-chose d'important Emmett, des trucs de filles…

Je mens, un peu, je prie pour qu'il ne s'en aperçoive pas. C'est mal le connaitre.

\- Pff… Tu me prends la tête avec tes conneries.

Il se lève lentement et s'en va. J'aime pas ça, mais pas du tout.

En milieu de matinée, entre deux clients, je fais une pause. Les gars sont au travail, j'en profite pour me préparer le café que j'ai loupé plus tôt.  
Seule sur la terrasse, je profite de l'air saturé en gaz d'échappement et du doux bruit des moteurs.

\- Bella !

Je sursaute et je manque de renverser mon café. Mauvais karma il semblerait.

\- Salut Jasper, souris-je hypocritement. Je vais bien merci.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Jasper exulte. Il est rare de le voir si contrarié.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce matin ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

\- Là tu vois je bois un café et j'attends mon client.

Je choisis la dérision mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il m'en veut et qu'il m'en veut beaucoup.

\- J'ai croisé Alice.

Si c'est que ça, je n'ai pas à me justifier, encore moins auprès de lui.

\- Ça me fait plaisir pour toi.

Je suis toujours aussi ironique. Il fulmine.

\- Elle était décomposée. Les premiers mots qu'elle m'a dits étaient « Bella » et elle s'est effondrée.

\- Est-ce qu'elle a dit d'autres mots ou c'étaient les seuls ?

Je crois voir de la fumée sortir de ses narines mais franchement j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Comment t'as pu la laisser dans cet état ?

Là, je me lève et je me plante bien en face de lui, mon nez touche presque le sien.

\- Il va falloir me lâcher Jasper, je grince. Tu te préoccupes de cette nana depuis deux minutes trente et tu me demandes à moi pourquoi je ne le fais pas ? Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne m'entiche pas des gens comme ça.

Je claque des doigts pour appuyer mes dires.  
Il recule et me toise avec des yeux incrédules.

\- Comment tu peux ? Souffle-t-il. Comment tu peux te servir de ce que je t'ai confié contre moi ?

Quelle conne !

\- Tu me débectes Bella, j'aurais jamais cru ça de toi…

Il entre dans la boutique en claquant la porte.  
Je sens comme une pointe qui traverse mon estomac, la honte et l'amertume.

La journée est longue et lourde. Emmett et Jasper ne m'adressent pas la parole, ni même un regard. Je me sens comme une pestiférée.  
J'ai beaucoup réfléchi au sujet d'Emmett et j'ai décidé de passer la soirée avec lui, s'il accepte. Quant à Jasper, je suis mitigée. D'un côté il n'avait pas à m'agresser de cette façon, d'un autre, je n'avais pas à lui répondre ainsi. Un partout.

Ma dernière cliente vient de partir et je cours jusqu'à la cabine d'Emmett. Je frappe, pour une fois.

\- Entre.

Il n'a pas terminé. Il tatoue l'épaule d'une femme plantureuse.

Je salue la cliente très poliment. Je suis dans mes petits souliers.

\- Dis-moi Emmett.

\- Ouais.

Il va mieux. Sa voix est toujours froide mais je sens un changement.

\- Je pensais qu'on pourrait manger tous les deux ce soir.

\- Si tu t'attends à ce que je cuisine…

\- Non non, c'est moi qui cuisine, je m'occupe de tout.

\- Pas de légumes, je veux un bon steak.

C'est gagné, son ton s'est largement adoucit, il sourit. Il joue les durs mais je sais qu'il plaisante.

\- Je vais faire les courses, souris-je.

Je fonce à la supérette du coin. J'achète quand même des légumes. Je vais les cuisiner comme il les aime.  
Je veux lui faire plaisir. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que tout ce qui m'importe c'est sa douche et le café qu'il me prépare.  
Ces derniers jours, je ne me suis préoccupée que de mes états d'âme. Il y a des choses plus importantes et Emmett en fait partie. Il est à lui seul mon père, mon frère et mon ami. Je l'aime et je vais lui montrer.

Je m'attèle à la cuisine. Emmett est sous la douche. Quand il en sort, il nous ouvre une bière, j'ajoute un bol de tomates cerise. Il fait une grimace mais je sais qu'il adore ça. J'ajoute des cubes de fromage, il me lance un clin d'œil satisfait et je souris. Il ne peut pas jouer le macho aux gros bras avec moi et il le sait. Il fait semblant pour me charrier. J'aime cette complicité. J'aime le fait que tout soit si facile entre nous. On s'énerve, on s'explique et tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Nous passons à table. L'ambiance est détendue, peut-être un peu à cause de l'effet euphorisant de l'alcool.

\- Je suis désolée Emmett.

\- T'excuse pas beauté. Je sais que tu pars vite dans les tours. Mais sois pas injuste. T'es pas obligée de tout me raconter, mais t'es pas obligé non plus de faire comme si c'était moi qui te pourrissais l'existence.

\- Je sais, j'ai merdé. En fait c'est un client qui me stresse un peu.

\- Un client vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- C'est le tatouage qui est compliqué ?

\- Non, c'est plutôt le gars. Je sais pas pourquoi il me rend nerveuse. Il m'agace et je m'agace d'être agacée par lui.

\- Merde… T'en pince pour lui ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça… enfin je crois pas. Il est quand même bien insupportable. Et puis c'est un client.

\- Tu sais, commence-t-il.

Je sens que nous glissons sur un terrain délicat. Emmett cherche ses mots.

\- Cette règle de ne pas coucher avec les clients, c'est toi qui te l'impose. Même si je trouve ça très bien, je n'ai jamais demandé ça. D'ailleurs tu es la seule au salon à t'y tenir.

\- Je sais, je préfère.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Tu ne veux pas revoir dans le salon le gars avec qui tu as couché.

Alors là, je tombe des nues. Je parle sexualité avec Emmett, c'est très rare.

\- Heu… exact…

\- Je te connais un peu Bella. Je sais que t'as jamais eu de mec et que t'as pourtant une vie sexuelle.

\- Heu…

\- C'est très masculin ça.

\- N'importe quoi ! Je ne veux pas me retrouver au lit avec un type que je suis en train de tatouer, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de masculin là-dedans.

\- Parce que tu ne veux pas qu'il empiète sur ton territoire. Et dans ton cas, c'est vrai pour toutes les personnes que tu rencontres. Tu peux aussi laisser rentrer des gens dans ta vie, tu ne seras peut-être pas déçue.

\- Je fais ça !

\- Et qui est-ce que tu connais bien en dehors du salon ? Je ne parle pas de Sue et Carmen bien sûr.

Silence. Je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Personne. J'ai des connaissances mais je ne peux même pas les appeler des copains.

\- Je sais pas qui est ce gars, mais il te chamboule, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il y a peut-être quelque chose à creuser.

Il me donne à réfléchir. Je savais Emmett doté d'une certaine profondeur mais là il me laisse sans voix.

\- Tu es une maitresse.

Ses yeux sont mystérieux. Je suis un peu perdue.

\- Tu parles de sexe là ?

\- Coucou réveille-toi, c'est Emmett ! Je vais pas te cause de ce genre de sexe.

Forcément qu'il ne parle pas de sexe, pas de cette façon.

\- Tu es la maitresse du jeu. Prends les rennes, ressaisis-toi. Tu sais faire ça mieux que personne. Tu sais prendre en main les choses.

Il a raison, personne ne peut me désarçonner. Je dois me réveiller.

\- Qui que soit ton type, il n'aura que l'emprise que tu lui laisseras prendre. N'aie pas peur de ça, aie confiance en toi.

Il ne demande pas de qui il s'agit et j'apprécie. J'ai pas envie de me confier à ce point.

\- En attendant va falloir que t'apprenne à te calmer !

\- J'ai trouvé un truc.

\- Quoi ?

\- La boxe, souris-je.

\- Cool ! Dans un club ?

Il est comme un gosse au matin de Noël.

\- Pas loin d'ici.

\- Je le connais ! C'est un indien super baraqué qui le tient c'est ça ?

\- C'est bien ça.

\- J'en suis.

\- Tu en as déjà fait non ?

\- Il y a longtemps. Ça me fera du bien de tâter des gencives.

\- C'est ouvert tous les soirs à partir de 18 heures.

\- Trop bien !

La discussion continue sur des choses légères. On se marre bien, toujours avec lui. Il fait allusion à la ballade qu'il a faite avec Edward et sa splendide voiture. Edward est trop cool, il écoute de la trop bonne musique, il conduit trop bien, il est trop marrant... Je ne bronche pas, pas intéressée.

On se quitte en bon terme, notre petite dispute bel et bien enterrée.

Je pense à Jasper. Peut-être que je devrais attendre un peu avant de le voir mais je me sens bien alors je tente de passer chez lui.

La lumière de son appartement, visible depuis la rue, est éclairée. Je sonne.  
Rien, aucune réponse. C'est étrange. Je sonne une deuxième fois, toujours rien.  
Je vais pour partir quand la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre sur Alice. Son sourire se fane quand elle me voit.

Je ne suis pas assez naïve pour ne pas comprendre. Elle sort de chez Jasper. Ils se sont rencontrés ce matin et ont fait connaissance au point de se revoir ce soir.  
Jasper est vraiment un tombeur.

Je fais volte-face.

\- Bella ! Attend !

Je repense aux paroles d'Emmett. Je m'arrête sans me retourner.  
Alice avance, j'entends ses talons claquer doucement sur le trottoir, mais reste dans mon dos.

\- Je voulais te dire Bella…

Elle a ce timbre de petite fille. Elle semble si impressionnable.

\- Je suis désolée.

Silence. Je la laisse se démerder.

\- Je me suis laissée emporter par mes sentiments. Je n'aurais pas dû venir au salon et t'infliger mes pleurs. Excuse-moi s'il te plait.

Demandé si poliment, avec un vocabulaire si étoffé, je ne me sens pas de refuser. En plus, j'entends le repenti dans ses paroles. Mais quelle midinette quand même !  
Je me retourne enfin. Sa tête est basse. Elle tripote ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

\- C'est bon je t'excuse.

Elle lève son visage et me donne un petit sourire timide.

\- J'allais passer chez Jasper. Comment il va ?

Je ne vais pas faire comme si je n'avais pas compris qu'elle sort de chez lui, même si ça doit la gêner.  
Elle rougit au moment où je prononce son prénom, et plus fort encore au moment où elle comprend que je sais d'où elle vient.

\- Ho… Heu… Jasper ?... Je crois… qu'il va… bien…

Très bien. Cueillir un Jasper en phase post coïtale pour une explication est une bonne idée.

Alice reste là. Je crois que j'ai un peu pitié d'elle.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui.

Son visage s'éclaire un peu. Elle est contente que je lui adresse la parole.

\- J'ai croisé Jasper ce matin. Il a su me remonter le moral alors qu'il ne connaissait pas la cause de mes tracas.

Cette fille parle comme dans un livre, c'est hallucinant.

\- Oui Jasper trouve souvent les mots justes.

\- Il est adorable.

Vu les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux, elle le trouve plus qu'adorable. Je ne suis pas assez curieuse pour vérifier cette théorie et pas assez compatissante pour lui poser plus de questions.

\- Je vais monter.

\- Au revoir Bella.

J'attends qu'elle soit hors de vue avant de sonner.

\- Oui ?

J'entends son sourire tout guilleret, il s'attend à ce que ce soit Alice qui revient pour une raison ou pour une autre. Je ne sais pas comment je le comprends mais je le comprends.  
Soit je prends un ton mielleux pour lui signifier que je viens faire la paix, soit je fais ma chieuse. Je ne dois pas être très douce parce que je choisis la seconde option.

\- Jasper chéri ? Dis-je avec la voix la plus fifille que je connaisse.

\- Hein ?

\- Je viens pour un deuxième round.

\- Bella ?! Putain tu fais chier ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Ouvre dieu du sexe je me caille les miches.

La porte grésille et je la pousse en ricanant.

En entrant dans l'appartement je trouve un Jasper plutôt détendu. Il fait mine qu'il m'en veut mais je sens bien qu'il force le trait.

Je balance mon sac dans un coin, il s'installe sur le canapé et je le suis. L'un près de l'autre nous observons un moment notre reflet sur l'écran éteint de la télé. Je brise le silence la première.

\- J'aurais pas dû te dire ça tout à l'heure, mais…

\- J'aurais pas dû te sauter dessus et t'accuser.

Nos têtes se tournent l'une vers l'autre et nous échangeons un sourire. L'orage est déjà passé. Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

\- Alors heureux ?

Je le charrie tant que je peux. Son air niais m'a déjà donné la réponse à cette question.

\- Putain t'es lourde tu sais ça ?

\- Tu déconnes ?! Me dis pas que j'ai grossi, raille-je en exagérant largement.

Il ricane en bredouillant « quelle plaie c'te nana ».

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Il demande en allongeant ses jambes et en croisant ses mains derrière sa tête, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

A l'inverse je recroqueville mes genoux contre moi et me tourne complètement vers lui.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Je sais pas trop. Alice est… je sais pas… je suis… léger, serein et excité…

\- Encore ? ça ne t'a pas suffi ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Eh bien, de votre séance de baise !

\- Que… quoi ? Mais on n'a pas baisé ?

Je suis stupéfaite et un peu incrédule.

\- Non ?

\- Non !

\- Mais vous avez fait quoi alors ?

\- On a parlé.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Bella, tu m'inquiètes. Tu sais que deux êtres humains de sexe opposé peuvent passer une soirée ensemble sans avoir de relation sexuelle ?

\- Tu commences à parler comme elle, je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe ou pas.

\- Tu l'as croisé en bas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et tu lui as parlé ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle est super non ?

Spontanément je dirais non mais je ne veux pas gâcher son plaisir.

\- Oui.

Il ne voit pas que je mens. Je ne sais pas s'il se rend même compte que je suis dans la pièce.

\- Alors tu ne l'as pas consommé ?

\- Alice ne se consomme pas, elle se déguste.

\- Putain Jasper arrête tu me fais flipper.

Je serre un peu plus mes genoux contre moi. C'est vrai, je ne connais pas cette version de Jasper.  
Il se redresse.

\- Elle n'est pas du tout le genre de fille que je drague dans les bars. Je ne sais même pas si elle sort. Elle bosse beaucoup, elle vit encore chez ses parents. Elle est un peu timide. J'ai pas osé l'embrasser, j'ai pas osé la toucher. Elle est… précieuse.

\- Est-ce que je suis passée dans une dimension parallèle ?

\- Toi je sais pas mais moi oui.

\- Quel bordel ! Et tu vas la revoir ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je vais la chercher samedi soir.

\- Pour… diner ?

Je fais à peine la grimace, mais je n'en reviens pas.  
Jasper et moi fonctionnons de la même façon en ce qui concerne les relations, c'est-à-dire qu'on n'en a aucune, ou juste des sexuelles. Je ne le reconnais plus.

\- Oui.

\- Tu passes chez ses parents ? Tu n'as pas peur de leur faire peur justement ?

Quoiqu'on en dise et quoiqu'on en pense, Jasper n'a pas le profil du gendre idéal, même si je suis persuadée qu'il pourrait l'être.

\- Elle m'a dit qu'ils étaient cool. Alors je la crois.

C'est à peine croyable à quel point il est détendu.

\- Et elle bosse dans quoi ?

\- Avocate, dernière année. Elle est en stage dans un cabinet renommé apparemment.

\- Oui ses parents ont dû lui trouver ça.

\- Non, elle se débrouille toute seule.

Je soupire. Soudain Jasper me parait moins marrant. Tant qu'il était comme moi, je pouvais me dire que je n'étais pas la seule dégénérée sur Terre. Là tout de suite, un gros doute s'installe.

\- Je vais y aller…

Je suis un peu cafardeuse. Je devrais me réjouir pour lui, je sens bien qu'il est heureux et qu'il plane littéralement, au lieu de ça, j'ai envie de me terrer.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton mec ?

Il est sorti de son rêve éveillé et ses yeux sont concentrés sur moi.

\- Quel mec ? J'ai pas de mec.

\- Arrête ça Bella. Hier soir je pensais à Alice mais si tu m'avais chauffé correctement je serai monté dans les tours. J'ai jamais su te résister.

\- Tu insinues que c'est ma faute ?!

\- Pas forcément, mais que tu pensais à quelqu'un toi aussi… peut-être inconsciemment.

\- Moi aussi je peux faire mon docteur Freud. Peut-être que tu te sens coupable et que ça arrangerait bien ton égo si moi aussi j'avais mes torts dans l'histoire.

Il se marre.

\- Je sais que tu mens, je sais qu'il y a un gars derrière tout ça…

Je baisse les yeux, un peu vaincue mais pas tout à fait à terre.  
Il prend ma main dans la sienne, son regard sa présence se fait bienveillante.

\- Je sais aussi que c'est pas facile de se laisser aller bébé.

Je retire ma main rapidement, éberluée par ce surnom.

\- Comment tu m'as appelé ?!

Jasper est perdu.

\- Heu… je sais pas… bébé ?

\- Jasper Whitlock, tu. ne. peux. pas. m'appeler. bébé ! Tu comprends ça ?!

Ce surnom est réservé à… Non ! Ce surnom est le pire que la Terre aie jamais portée !

\- Tout doux Bella. Désolé, je le ferai plus.

Je me reprends, tout va bien, il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Mais quand même ! Où que j'aille, il semble que le souvenir d'Edward me poursuive !

\- En tout cas, je sais pas qui est ton gars mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à te calmer.

Je darde sur lui un œil mauvais. Il sourit de toutes ses dents.

Je le quitte quelques minutes plus tard. Epuisée mais le cœur léger ne plus être en froid avec mes potes.  
Leurs paroles trottent dans ma tête quand je longe le trottoir qui me ramène chez moi, quand je shampooine mes cheveux et toujours quand je me couche.  
« Me laisser aller » est une idée alléchante, je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.  
J'aime garder le contrôle des choses, de mon alimentation, de mes dépenses, de mon boulot, de mes sentiments. Je ne crois pas être très douée pour l'insouciance.

¤o¤

C'est fou comme les jours qu'on redoute le plus arrivent le plus vite.  
Vendredi est déjà là. L'air est chaud, les clients contents.  
Je cache ma nervosité par l'excitation quant à la sortie de ce soir et un sourire figé. Je ne veux pas faire chier les gars avec ma mauvaise humeur, d'autant plus qu'ils sont ravis d'aller à un concert et de danser.  
Oui, ils aiment danser. Mais attention, pas de danse classique avec eux, quelque chose de brut, d'unique.

La journée se déroule ainsi, sans encombre, à une allure fulgurante et mes nerfs en pelote.

J'ouvre la porte de ma cabine pour accompagner mon client et je tombe nez à nez avec Sexy Beau Gosse.  
Je fais un bond en arrière tellement je suis surprise.  
Ses cheveux sont brillants et dans un désordre attirant, ses yeux pétillent de malice, sa bouche offre un irrésistible sourire taquin.  
Mon sourire disparait, mon regard se fait noir et mes doigts se crispent.

\- Tu es en avance, lâche-je.

\- Trop impatient, enthousiaste même, sourit-il taquin.

\- La douleur t'attire à ce point ?

\- Il faut croire que oui.

Son air détendu ne me trompe pas. Nos mots ne concernent pas seulement le tatouage.

Nos regards s'affrontent quelques secondes avant que le client ne se fasse remarquer.  
Je le contourne sans le toucher, il suit mon mouvement des yeux.

Mon client s'en va. Je bois un grand verre d'eau (on n'a pas d'alcool dans la boutique), je prends une grande respiration et je vais rejoindre Edward.

Je ne sais pas bien définir le sentiment qui serre ma poitrine à ce moment-là, peut-être la peur.


	8. Ain't no sunshine

Salut les filles!

Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier. La grippe est passée par moi et m'a laissé sans force.  
Mais je vais mieux et je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre!

MERCI de commenter, de suivre ou de mettre en favoris cette histoire. Je suis toujours très flattée!  
phani : merci beaucoup, j'espère que cette suite te plaira!  
Dily : merci pour tes encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment! ça fait beaucoup de bien!

Bises et à bientôt!

¤o¤o¤o¤

Ain't no sunshine - Bill Withers

Il entre dans la cabine et immédiatement chaque centimètre cube de l'espace est saturé par son charisme et chaque centimètre carré de mon corps se raidit.

Je lui montre l'esquisse finale de son tatouage grandeur nature. Il apprécie et me félicite. Je suis touchée mais je ne réagis pas. Il me semble que moins j'en dirais, moins j'en ferais, plus je réussirais à échapper à son charme. Parce que c'est bien ça qui me déstabilise, son charme. La force tranquille qu'il dégage à la fois fascinante et insupportable.

\- On va commencer, tu es prêt ?

\- Je n'attends que ça depuis le début de la semaine.

Il n'y a aucune hésitation dans ses yeux, même si j'y lis une sorte de crainte.

\- Tu as deux possibilités, soit tu t'allonges sur le ventre, soit je redresse le fauteuil, et tu t'assois à califourchon.

\- Que me conseilles-tu ?

\- Je dirais assis, on peut changer plus tard si tu veux.

\- Alors ce sera assis.

\- Si à un moment tu sens que la douleur est trop forte, on peut faire une pause. On n'est pas pressé, tu ne dois pas hésiter à me dire ce que tu ressens.

\- Compte sur moi.

Son regard est pénétrant. Encore une fois, Edward fait passer dans ses mots bien plus qu'une simple réponse à ma question. Son ton doux et déterminé me l'indique, comme le pas qu'il fait vers moi.  
A l'inverse, je recule. Je pense qu'on ne peut compter que sur soi-même et je ne suis pas assez folle pour lui faire déjà confiance.

\- Déshabille-toi.

\- Avec plaisir, sourit-il.

Il est taquin, comme d'habitude, mais il est tendu. Il sait que la séance qui va suivre sera lourde, physiquement comme psychologiquement.  
Je ne relève pas. Je m'affaire à préparer mes instruments et relever le fauteuil.

Je lève les yeux sur lui et pendant un centième de seconde, je reste figée.  
Ce type est beau au-delà des mots. Son torse est d'un parfait agaçant, musclé sans trop, sa peau hâlée, sa taille imposante et son jean arrive bien trop tôt sur ses hanches dessinées comme au crayon.  
Pour une fois, il ne fanfaronne pas. Il reste sans bouger à attendre que je le guide. Il est attendrissant. Je ne prétends pas bien le connaitre mais je sais que cette attitude n'est pas banale de sa part.

Je pose le calque sur son dos. Je prends soin de lui expliquer chaque geste que je fais pour le rassurer. Même si je supporte mal sa présence, il est mon client et Edward ou pas, je resterais fidèle à moi-même, sérieuse et pro.

\- Tu peux regarder. Ce ne sera pas exactement comme ça mais ça donne une idée.

Je positionne un grand miroir dans son dos, un autre est devant lui.

\- Bella… C'est juste magnifique…

Je le laisse admirer quelques secondes. Si ça lui plait, alors il sera d'autant plus motivé pour supporter la douleur.

\- Assied-toi.

Il prend place sur le fauteuil sans me regarder. J'ai l'impression qu'il se concentre. Tant mieux, il en aura besoin.

\- Je vais commencer à tatouer, n'hésite…

\- C'est bon Bella, me coupe-t-il. J'ai compris. Vas-y maintenant.

Je suis un peu surprise mais je n'ajoute rien. Il est prêt.

Le bruit caractéristique de la bécane retentit et les fines aiguilles percent sa peau. Je commence sur une partie saine pour qu'il s'habitue.  
Je fais tout ce que je peux pour limiter sa souffrance. Je sais que ce faire tatouer n'est pas une partie de plaisir et la douleur fait partie du processus, comme un rituel, mais je sais aussi que le passage sur des cicatrices est bien plus aigu qu'un tatouage sur n'importe quelle partie du corps.

En même temps, et je ne comprends pas exactement pour quelle raison, je suis émue. Sa peau n'est pas douce, elle est veloutée. Elle est absolument parfaite, elle prend bien l'encre, saigne très peu. Je ne m'apitoie pas mais je réalise l'injustice qu'il a vécue. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à donner tant d'attributs physiques et tant de privilèges familiaux à une personne pour les lui retirer ensuite.  
D'un autre côté, ses cicatrices font maintenant parties de lui. Elles sont son tatouage unique, intime. Je trouve un peu absurde de vouloir les cacher parce que tout ce qu'il a vécu fait de lui ce qu'il est mais c'est sa décision. Je n'ai pas à intervenir là-dessus.

\- Je vais maintenant passer sur les plaies. Tout va bien ?

\- Oui.

Il appréhende. Il se réajuste et s'accroche au siège.

Lorsque la pointe de mon instrument touche ses blessures, il se tend. J'y vais doucement, délicatement, mais je sais que tous mes efforts seront vains.  
Je dois me concentrer et éluder son mal. Je suis trop empathique sur le coup. Je ne veux pas trop me laisser aller à ce sentiment sans quoi la qualité de mon dessin en pâtira.

Il serre les dents, et les poings, les phalanges de ses doigts en sont blanchies.  
Je m'aperçois alors que je le caresse. Inconsciemment, je fais de petits ronds avec le pouce de ma main libre. J'arrête ça tout de suite.

\- S'il te plait, continue.

Sa voix est voilée et je n'ai pas le cœur de refuser mais je le fais quand même. Il n'insiste pas.

La séance dure ainsi une bonne heure et demi, bien plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
A la fin, nous sommes tous les deux comme souls. Nous sortons de notre concentration. Il nous faudra quelques minutes de répit avant d'aller tout à fait bien. Moi, j'ai l'habitude. Edward semble chamboulé.

Je le ramène à la réalité. Je lui montre son tatouage, lui explique les soins qu'il devra y accorder.

\- Merci Bella, tu es très délicate.

\- Je ne fais que mon job.

\- Et tu le fais exceptionnellement bien j'en suis sûr.

Je suis troublée par ses compliments et je n'arrive pas à le remercier comme je le ferais d'habitude.

\- Allons boire un verre ce soir.

\- Non, j'ai déjà des projets.

\- Alors demain.

Il ne demande pas vraiment, il propose plutôt.

\- Tu ne lâches jamais ?

\- Pas quand la personne en vaut la peine, sourit-il.

\- Tu ne me connais pas. Je ne vaux peut-être pas tant d'efforts.

\- Je suis sûr que si.

Une fois de plus son charme me dérange plus qu'il ne le devrait. Je me reprends.

\- Non.

\- S'il te plait Bella. Nous avons déjà mangé ensemble et rien de mal n'est arrivé.

\- C'est toujours non.

\- C'est insensé, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de refuser.

\- Je ne sors jamais avec mes clients. Professionnalisme oblige, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

Bien sûr mon sourire est ironique, Edward l'a très bien compris.  
Il remet son vêtement en rechignant. J'attends qu'il soit prêt pour l'accompagner vers la sortie.

Dans le salon, je croise James.

\- Hey salut ma Bella !

Il me fait une accolade, je ne m'attarde pas. Je connais assez bien James. C'est la raison pour laquelle je le laisse m'appeler « ma » Bella.  
Nous avons couché ensemble deux ou trois fois l'année dernière. Il est plutôt un bon coup si je me souviens bien. Il voulait me revoir, j'ai refusé. Je ne fréquente jamais très longtemps le même homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je vais boire un verre avec Tyler et Ben. Tu viens ?

Il me lance un regard aguicheur. Il est têtu mais je le suis plus. Je vais les rejoindre plus tard avec Emmett et Jasper mais je ne le précise pas, il pourrait prendre ça pour une invitation à autre chose qu'un verre.

\- Non. Amusez-vous les gars.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, je passe derrière le comptoir pour noter un futur rendez-vous pour Edward.

\- Le professionnalisme hein ? Lance-t-il dans un murmure.

Je lève les yeux sur lui. Il a cet air mutin et ce foutu sourire en coin. Il a compris qu'il y avait eu quelque chose entre James et moi.

Je m'approche par-dessus le comptoir en prenant tout mon temps. Je le fixe bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Il n'était plus mon client quand j'ai couché avec lui, souris-je avec la même expression.

Edward reste pantois, quelques secondes pas plus, il est tenace.

\- Quand veux-tu revenir ?

\- Le plus vite possible bébé.

Il s'amuse et mon poing a envie de faire sauter ses dents parfaites. Au lieu de ça je tape sur le comptoir.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Edward, on a déjà parlé de ça. Je suis Bella, B. E. L. L. A. Je ne suis pas ton bébé, je suis loin de l'être et je ne le serai jamais. Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, grince-je.

Il voit que je ne plaisante pas.

\- Bien… La semaine prochaine c'est bon ?

Son manque de répartie m'ébranle un peu mais pas assez pour me faire taire.

\- Même jour même heure, c'est bon.

Je le raccompagne et lui ouvre la porte. Il ne me lâche pas des yeux. C'est aussi inconfortable que flatteur.  
Dans l'entrebâillement, il s'arrête près, très près de moi et le temps se suspend.

\- Au revoir B. E. deux L. A.…

Je sens son haleine, son souffle sur ma bouche et sur mon nez et j'avoue que l'espace d'une seconde je flanche légèrement.

\- Au revoir monsieur Cullen, fais-je glaciale.

Son visage pétille de cette espièglerie qui le rend si agaçant. Rien de ce que j'entreprends ne réussit donc à lui enlever cette joie de malheur.

Il sort enfin et mes épaules s'affaissent. Il m'épuise. Sa présence aiguise mes sens et son absence me repose.

Jasper sorti de je-ne-sais où vient vers moi.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Demande-t-il discrètement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça !

Il désigne du doigt Edward dehors et moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Ce type et toi, vous couchez ensemble ?

\- Non ! Lui ? Avec moi ? Pas du tout mon genre !

Il s'éloigne en me lançant un regard suspicieux. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi il parle.  
Oui je suis de mauvaise foi, mais c'est pour mon bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ma cabine soigneusement rangée, je suis prête. Je rejoins les gars chez Emmett.

La table basse et jonchée par deux bières déjà vides et des paquets de chips et de cacahuètes. Je m'affale de tout mon poids sur le canapé.

\- Cache ta joie ! Me lance Emmett.

Je souris avec beaucoup d'ironie. Il éclate de rire et se lève pour mettre de la musique. Jasper me tend une bière tandis qu'un son rock retentit dans la pièce.

Je ne crois pas que boire soit une bonne idée. Je suis épuisée par ma journée et ma semaine, l'alcool ne va pas forcément m'aider à me réveiller.

\- Je suis super en forme ! Hurle Emmett en brandissant sa bière.

\- Putain moi aussi ! Répond Jasper en écho.

Je soupire. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui rend Emmett si joyeux mais je sais pour Jasper. Il sort avec Alice demain. Il est heureux d'une façon que je ne lui connais pas. Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi, ce n'est qu'une fille et pas la plus belle ou la plus maligne qui soit.

\- Alors Bella ? Tu en pinces pour Edward ?

Jasper fait un sourire et un regard carnassier. Emmett arrête de danser et s'approche intéressé.

\- N'importe quoi ! C'est pas parce que tu es amoureux que la Terre entière doit l'être.

\- T'es amoureux ?!

Emmett ne comprend rien. Sa tête navigue entre Jasper et moi et son regard cherche une réponse. Le sourire de Jasper se fane.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux.

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs.

\- Mais oui, j'aime bien une fille. Et j'ai pas honte moi. J'aime bien l'effet qu'elle me fait. Toi par contre, t'as honte de ce que tu ressens pour Edward. Parce que tu vas pas me faire croire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous.

\- Il se passe absolument rien entre nous.

\- Mais bien sûr c'est lui le client qui te met dans cet état !

Emmett parle comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma dernière réplique.

\- Toi aussi tu l'as senti ?

\- Mais oui ! Elle est à fleur de peau, depuis quelques jours elle est chiante au possible. Je savais qu'il y avait un gars là-dessous.

\- Mais il n'y a pas de gars !

\- En plus, il est trop cool, j'adore ce type.

\- C'est vrai qu'il est cool, t'as conduit sa voiture non ?

Ils continuent ainsi à bavarder sans faire attention à moi. Je crois que je vais exploser mais au lieu de ça je vide ma bière.

\- Vous faites un beau couple, réfléchit Emmett.

C'est pas possible, je peux pas les laisser dire ça !

\- Putain vous n'êtes que des commères ! Moi en couple ?! Mais vous avez vu ça où ? J'en ai rien à foutre d'Edward ! Mais rien de rien !

\- Et c'est pour ça que tu t'énerves autant… Lance Jasper.

L'ironie de son ton ne m'échappe pas.

\- Je m'énerve parce que vous ne m'écoutez pas ! Depuis quand vous vous mêlez de ma vie sexuelle ?

\- Je ne me mêle pas de ça, répond Emmett outré. Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ça arrive à tout le monde…

\- Oui Bella, c'est bon. Tu peux nous le dire à nous.

\- Ecoutez les gars, Edward n'a rien à voir avec mon comportement. Alors laissez-moi tranquille avec vos hypothèses foireuses.

Ils lèvent tous les deux les mains devant eux, affirmant ainsi qu'ils ne reviendront pas sur le sujet.

\- En attendant, ça te ferait pas de mal « d'évacuer la tension ».

Jasper est un peu penaud et fuit mon regard. Je sais que son « évacuer la tension » veut dire baiser. Si d'habitude l'idée est alléchante, aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas vers qui me tourner.

\- File-moi une autre bière au lieu de me prendre la tête avec tes conneries.

Je ne suis pas trop cassante, je ne veux pas mettre une mauvaise ambiance.  
Il se lève, aux petits soins maintenant, et m'offre une deuxième boisson. Le silence est un peu lourd mais Emmett se charge de le briser.

\- Et toi Jasper, c'est qui cette Alice ?

\- C'est la geignarde, lance-je.

\- La petite brune ? La copine de la blonde sexy ?

\- Sexy ? Folle furieuse tu veux dire !

Je suis étonnée qu'il la trouve sexy. Franchement, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai deviné au premier coup d'œil. Rosalie me parait plutôt froide et surtout coincée.  
Emmett ne relève pas.

\- Ouais la petite brune, rêvasse Jasper.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à avoir ce stupide sourire niais dès qu'il parle d'elle et ces yeux vitreux, perdus dans d'obscurs souvenirs ?

\- Regarde-le, sourit Emmett. Il est accro !

\- Je vois ça.

Je ne souris pas. Je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant. Si c'est ça l'amour, je crois que je ne suis pas prête à être aussi ridicule.

Je finis ma deuxième bière aussi rapidement que la première.

\- On y va ?

\- Yes ! Hurle Emmett. On va bouger nos corps !

Je ris. C'est bon de sortir avec Emmett. La soirée s'annonce festive.

En une minute nous sommes dehors et la conversation a repris un rythme léger et gai.  
Emmett passe son bras sur mes épaules, je n'aime pas trop mais je ne lui dis rien. Jasper marche d'un pas presque sautillant. On est tous les trois impatients de voir du monde et de danser.

Plusieurs groupes de personnes sont devant le bar en train de jacasser, boire et fumer.  
On lance quelques bonjours à des têtes connues et on entre.

La salle est bondée. Je m'arrête. Jasper vire directement à gauche vers une table, Emmett à droite vers le bar. J'observe plus avant et j'aperçois Alice et Rosalie à la table qu'a rejointe Jasper. De l'autre côté, Emmett salue allègrement Edward. Merde !  
Qu'est-ce que je peux choisir ? La mièvrerie de Jasper ou la diablerie d'Emmett ?

Je fais un tour d'horizon, je ne connais personne. Je vois Tyler et Ben mais ils sont avec James. Je ne suis pas assez désespérée pour les retrouver.

Je me dirige vers le bar, à l'opposé d'Edward et Emmett.

\- Salut Bella !

\- Salut Paul.

Paul est le barman. Je le connais plutôt bien puisqu'on vient souvent ici.

\- Un jus de fraise ?

\- Non pas ce soir. Donne-moi une bière.

Il est étonné, je ne bois pas souvent mais là, j'ai besoin de décompresser. La soirée que j'imaginais festive tourne au cauchemar.

Il me sert ma bière et un sourire ravageur. Je n'ai jamais couché avec lui, c'est peut-être le moment d'y penser.

\- Salut B. E. 2 L. A. je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

Edward tout sourire s'est bien sûr approché.

\- Et moi j'espérais ne pas te voir.

\- Ma présence t'indispose à ce point ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Il ne se formalise pas. Il s'accoude au comptoir, tourné vers la foule et boit une gorgée de sa bière.

\- Il y a du monde.

Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi dire pour me balancer de telles banalités.

\- Il y a un groupe qui joue.

\- Je sais !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça le réjouis autant mais je ne relève pas.

\- Tu as l'air tendue.

\- Je suis parfaitement bien. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'essayer de savoir comment je vais ?

\- Si, mais c'est beaucoup moins amusant.

Je souris malgré moi. Finalement, Edward et moi avons établi une sorte de complicité. Son humeur toujours au beau fixe n'est pas si déplaisante.

\- J'ai vu Emmett, il est encore plus excité que d'habitude.

\- Oui il est comme ça, toujours la pêche.

Ce disant j'entends son rire gras.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme lui.

Je le regarde avec étonnement.

\- Mon frère ? Emmett ? Tu trouves qu'on se ressemble ?

\- Non mais vous avez l'air très proche.

Il est observateur, plus que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- Oui mais pas par des liens de sang.

Il ne relève pas. J'aime qu'il n'insiste pas et ne pose pas de questions.

\- J'adore ce morceau.

Et moi aussi. On parle musique. Notre échange est simple et oui, je dois bien avouer qu'il est sympa. J'imagine que l'alcool fait effet et me calme parce que je ris franchement à ses blagues fines et je bavarde sans barrière pour une fois. Le sujet est léger, je ne risque rien à m'épancher sur mes gouts musicaux.  
Je suis étonnée de constater qu'il connait tous les vieux groupes de rock qui ont bercé mon enfance grâce aux gouts aiguisés d'Emmett, comme les nouveaux. Il est aussi incollable sur la musique soul, là encore des plus anciens morceaux que j'affectionne particulièrement, aux plus récents. Il me parle aussi musique classique. Ce n'est pas mon rayon mais il prétend que je ne pourrais qu'aimer et me propose d'amener son mp3 lors de notre prochain rendez-vous.  
Nous sommes dans notre bulle. Je ne fais plus attention au monde qui nous entoure. Outre son physique avantageux et quasi hypnotique, c'est sa personnalité qui m'attire. J'ai beau essayer de le blesser pour qu'il me fuit, aucune de mes tentatives n'est fructueuses, je cherche la petite bête, le défaut qui me délivrera de son charme omniprésent, rien, je ne trouve rien.  
Jasper a raison. Il se passe effectivement quelque chose avec ce mec et ce quelque chose me dépasse. Plus la discussion avance, plus je me demande si je fais bien d'essayer de m'en échapper.

\- Hey ! Mais c'est Bella Swan, la future championne de boxe !

Edward ébouriffe ses cheveux, signe je suppose d'un agacement. Jacob nous a rejoints et ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire, pas plus qu'à moi. Son air et son ton sont vraiment lourds.

Je ne souris pas, n'émet aucune parole, je fais exprès de ne pas être engageante. Ce n'est pas un ami, en plus, pour une fois, j'étais bien avec Edward.

\- Tu devrais venir plus souvent au club si tu veux progresser.

\- Je me fous de progresser, on en a déjà parlé la dernière fois. Mais t'étais plus intéressé par mon décolleté que par mes paroles j'imagine.

Le sourire d'Edward revient.

Jacob reste sans mot, quelques secondes.

\- Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi être intéressé, continue-t-il avec un regard lubrique.

Je m'adresse à Edward mais je prends soin que Jacob m'entende.

\- C'est quoi son créneau ? La boxe ou se taper toutes les nanas qui passent par son établissement ?

\- Pas toutes, répond Jacob. Juste celles qui valent le coup.

Edward approche près de mon oreille.

\- Tu vois, je ne suis pas le seul à penser que tu vaux le coup.

Son souffle sur ma peau déclenche un frisson dans mon dos.

\- C'est parce que vous n'y connaissez rien, dis-je en toisant Edward.

Cette fois, son sourire a disparu. Il me regarde, consterné ou étonné par ma dernière phrase.

Je m'enfuis mais avant que je n'ai pu faire trois pas, Jacob saisit mon poignet.

\- Attend, laisse-moi te payer un verre.

Je darde un œil mauvais sur lui.

\- Lâche-moi.

Je retire mon bras sans ménagement comme il fait un pas en arrière. Je ne crois pas lui avoir fait peur mais au moins il est bien refroidi.

Je rejoins Emmett. Il boit des shoots de téquila avec une dénommée Angela et un certain Alec.

\- Ah ! Ma beauté !

Emmett commence à être bien éméché. Inutile de le rabrouer sur ce surnom ridicule.

\- Prends un shoot, t'as l'air toute coincée ! Où est Jasper ? Jasper ! hurle-t-il.

Heureusement la musique est plutôt forte et couvre ses cris.

\- Laisse tomber Doudou, il est occupé. Alors tu me l'offres ce verre ?

Il me tend un shoot, s'en prend un et nous buvons après avoir trinqué.  
Angela est très amicale. On discute beaucoup, on rit aussi pas mal. Elle fait partie du groupe qui va se produire ce soir. Elle joue de la batterie. J'adore l'idée qu'une fille joue de cet instrument sachant que tous les autres membres sont des mecs. Alec est l'un d'eux, il s'occupe du clavier et de la boite à rythme.  
Il tente une drague discrète.

\- C'est ton mec le grand baraqué ?

Je regarde Emmett qui se dandine en rythme avec la musique. Je n'ai jamais utilisé ce mensonge et même si je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête, je ne suis pas prête à le faire.

\- Lui ? C'est pas mon mec, c'est mon garde du corps.

Alec recule d'un pas et n'ose plus me regarder.  
Emmett n'a rien capté et continue de danser, à sa manière.

\- Nous on y va, me dit Angela, mais on se revoit tout à l'heure.

\- Bien sûr !

Cette fille est vraiment sympa et je n'ai aucun effort à faire pour l'aimer.

Emmett se rapproche de la scène mais je ne décolle pas du bar.

Quelqu'un tripote une mèche de mes cheveux. D'un mouvement brusque je détache la main fouineuse. Il s'agit de James. Il a l'air un peu ivre, il s'approche trop près et son haleine me donne la nausée.

\- Alors ma Bella, tu vas bien ?

Il n'a vraiment rien d'autre à dire.

\- Oui.

\- Tu sais… je n'ai jamais pu oublier la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

Il avance encore, dans peu de temps son nez sera entre mes seins si je ne fais rien.

\- Ne me lance pas là-dessus James. Il est hors de question qu'on remette le couvert.

\- Pourquoi ? C'était bien. Je me souviens que tu aimais ça toi aussi.

\- Il y a une chose que nous les filles nous savons faire.

\- Et quoi ?

\- On sait simuler, souris-je.

Je le laisse à ces réflexions, stupéfait par ma réplique et je vais retrouver Emmett.

Jasper arrive tout joyeux et m'étreins fortement. Emmett qui n'a jamais su résister à un câlin nous entoure de ses gros bras.

\- Mais lâchez-moi vous êtes trop cons.

Ils se marrent comme des baleines et je ne peux me retenir moi aussi de rire en râlant.

Puis j'entends une voix, pas n'importe laquelle, la sienne. La voix d'Edward Cullen résonne dans le micro. Ça ne peut pas être possible. On a discuté pendant presqu'une demi-heure et il ne m'aurait pas précisé qu'il jouait. Je reconnais bien sûr Angela et Alec, ainsi que Jacob à la basse.

Edward remercie tout le monde d'être là. Des cris fusent de la salle. Apparemment ils sont connus et appréciés.  
Il nous informe qu'ils vont faire une reprise, la seule et unique de la soirée et hurle : « Let's bang » avant de gratter sa guitare vigoureusement.  
Après la conversation musique que nous avons eu, je suis surprise qu'ils jouent du Shaka Ponk, sauf qu'ils le jouent avec une touche punk, plus rapide, plus brute aussi.

Emmett commence à sauter dans tous les sens. Jasper prend mes mains pour m'aider à me secouer un peu. J'ai besoin de temps. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse guider par les notes. Quand j'ouvre les paupières, Edward est dans la salle, devant moi. Il danse en jouant. Il me fixe droit dans les yeux. Alors je continue. Je bouge furieusement et lui devant moi me suit comme mon ombre. Il est assez troublant de voir à quel point on est en osmose.  
Il tombe à genoux et lacère les cordes tant qu'il peut. Je me pétrifie. Ce type est sexy en diable. Ses cheveux hirsutes, sa bouche déformée par la concentration, ses bras tendus révélant ses muscles fins offrent un spectacle des plus séduisants. Putain !  
Quelqu'un frotte son épaule contre la mienne pour m'entrainer à danser mais je ne réagis pas. J'en suis incapable. Je suis juste médusée. Il se relève sans effort et ses yeux plongent dans les miens. Je devine sur sa bouche un « trop belle ». Il remonte sur la scène, me laissant là, désœuvrée.

Emmett saisit mes épaules et colle son front au mien.

\- Bouge beauté, laisse-toi aller.

Alors j'obéis. Je danse jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que les dernières notes du concert se fassent entendre. Le show était exceptionnel. Le groupe d'Edward est tout ce que j'aime musicalement.

Jasper prend ma main et me conduit vers une table. Encore engourdie, je n'ai pas la force de réfléchir ni de refuser son invitation.

Evidemment, nous nous installons sur la grande banquette qu'occupent Petite chose et Barbie. Emmett nous rejoint. Il s'assoit près de Barbie. Son choix m'étonne.

Nous discutons du concert. Alice connait par cœur les morceaux puisqu'il s'agit du groupe de son frère, et même si elle ne vient pas les voir à chaque fois elle aime bien leur musique. Barbie ne dit pas un mot.  
Puis Alice et Jasper entrent dans leur bulle. Ils parlent ensemble sans se soucier de nous. Je commence à m'ennuyer sévère quand Angela vient s'assoir près de moi.

\- Alors ? Tu as aimé ?

\- J'ai adoré ! Vous êtes très bons !

\- Merci.

Pas de fausse pudeur dans son sourire. Elle sait qu'ils sont bons et ne s'en cache pas. J'aime cette attitude.

\- Tu connais Rose et Alice ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Jasper connait Alice.

\- Oui je vois ça ! Alice n'a pas mis longtemps à retomber sur ses pattes. C'est plutôt étonnant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Alice sortait avec un gars depuis le lycée. Le seul gars avec qui elle soit jamais sortie. Un cul pincé, imbu de lui-même…un con.

Je hoche la tête. Je m'étais fait la même idée quand Alice m'en avait parlé.

\- Elle a trouvé le courage je ne sais pas comment de s'en séparer. Alice est une petite fille. Elle sort très peu, elle travaille beaucoup, elle a très peu d'amis. Alors je ne sais pas qui est ce type super sexy avec qui elle parle mais ça fait bizarre de les voir ensemble, il est complètement différent de son ex.

A moi aussi ça me fait bizarre de le voir avec elle. Mais Jasper est un grand garçon et il sait qu'ils sont très différents. Je pense que ça ne les mènera nulle part mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire.

La discussion continue sur nous. Elle n'est pas très personnelle et j'arrive à parler facilement. Quand elle apprend que je suis tatoueuse son visage s'éclaire. Elle a un dessin qu'elle veut faire tatouer mais n'a pas trouvé de professionnel qui lui corresponde. Emmett a fait faire des cartes du magasin mais bien sûr je n'en ai jamais sur moi. Je lui donne mon numéro personnel. Cette fille est cool, il se pourrait même que je la revois pour boire un verre.

Edward vient à notre table avec une boisson pour chacun. Il me tend un jus de fraise, surement que Paul l'a conseillé. Je ne suis pas mécontente. J'ai soif après la danse et je ne veux plus d'alcool.  
Nos regards s'accrochent quelques secondes de trop.  
Puis il s'assoit près d'Emmett et discute avec lui et Rosalie qui semble sortir de sa léthargie quand elle le voit. Elle semble beaucoup l'apprécier et je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérange autant.

\- Beau gosse non ?

Angela n'a rien perdu de mes regards.

\- Pas mal…

J'élude comme je peux.

\- Pas mal ? Il est foutrement sexy !

On éclate de rire.

\- Il t'aime bien, me confie-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Il a dansé avec toi et… sa façon de te regarder. Je le connais très bien, je sens ça.

\- C'est qu'il n'a pas peur des déceptions alors.

\- Edward n'a peur de rien. J'ai rarement vu autant de force chez quelqu'un.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Je ne le connais pas assez bien pour rebondir.

\- Fais gaffe.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Amuse-toi avec lui mais ne tombe pas amoureuse. Il est incapable de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Sa réflexion me déçoit. En même temps, je le sais depuis le début. Un gars comme lui ne s'attache pas, il profite.

\- On peut pas dire qu'il soit un salop parce qu'il est toujours sincère. Mais il a un charme à se damner. Peu de filles y résistent.

\- Tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles !

Je souris, je joue la plaisanterie mais au fond, la réponse m'intéresse.

\- Oui je sais parce qu'on est pote et que je le vois faire. Mais lui et moi on n'a jamais rien fait. Ça passe pas entre nous, pas de cette façon-là.

\- Il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Tu pourrais en profiter.

Décidément, j'aime beaucoup cette fille, on est sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Parce qu'il est mon client.

\- Tu es Bella ? Mais oui bien sûr ! Edward m'a parlé de toi. Tu es une super tatoueuse apparemment.

\- Il exagère.

\- En tous cas, je comprends maintenant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a parlé de toi.

\- De moi ou de mon boulot ?

\- De toi.

Son regard est énigmatique.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir te torturer pour en savoir plus ?

Elle rit.

\- Il t'aime bien… Il t'aime vraiment bien…

Elle m'examine comme pour déterminer ce qui lui plait vraiment chez moi, comme si j'étais un spécimen curieux.  
Je n'insiste pas, je ne suis plus si intéressée par cette discussion.

Je regarde autour de moi. Tous sont en train de bavarder, de rire, même Rosalie le glaçon se marre.

La fatigue se fait sentir. Je salue tout le monde et je rentre chez moi.

Je marche sur le trottoir depuis quelques petites minutes quand je l'entends dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas surprise.

\- Le ciel est magnifique ce soir.

Nous sommes en ville, à San Francisco, on voit à peine le ciel. J'imagine qu'il cherchait une entrée en matière pour faire remarquer sa présence.  
Je ne réponds pas, pas utile. Je le laisse me raccompagner. Maintenant il m'intrigue.

\- Le concert t'a plu ?

\- Oui beaucoup.

Je ne suis pas aussi enthousiaste qu'avec Angela. Bizarrement, même si je le connais depuis plus longtemps, je suis moins en confiance avec lui qu'avec elle.

\- Vous tournez beaucoup ? Vous arrivez à vivre de votre musique ?

\- Non, le groupe c'est notre plaisir. On fait quelques dates mais rien de sérieux.

La question me brule les lèvres et je la laisse sortir.

\- Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

\- Ce que je fais est beaucoup moins glamour.

Vue sa dégaine, je l'imagine mal homme d'affaire ou commercial.

\- Je suis psychiatre…

Il laisse passer quelques secondes, comme pour me laisser digérer ses propos.

\- Plus exactement, je suis pédopsychiatre.

Effectivement, rien de sexy là-dedans. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je l'imaginais plutôt dans un domaine artistique.

\- Alors tu étudies des enfants.

Il se marre comme si j'avais dit la plus grosse connerie du monde. En attendant je connais sa profession, j'ai vu un paquet de psy durant mon enfance et c'est la sensation que j'ai eu à chaque fois. Être examinée, analysée, mon comportement déchiffré dans les moindres détails. Non je ne pouvais pas imaginer Edward faire ce genre de métier.

\- Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça. Je les observe c'est vrai et je les écoute beaucoup. J'essaie d'alléger leurs souffrances. Je fais des conférences, j'écris beaucoup d'articles, j'ai même écrit un bouquin.

Merde ! Il est pointu sur le sujet. Je suis sans mot.

\- Je travaille aussi beaucoup dans un foyer sur la 35ème.

Bon sang ! Je le connais ce foyer, je le connais même très bien.

\- La directrice est une perle. J'ai rarement rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi investi.

\- Sue ?

Le prénom est sorti tout seul. Je m'aperçois de ma stupidité au moment où je le dis.

\- Oui, Sue Clearwater. Tu la connais ?

\- Un peu.

Je baisse la tête à présent, je ne peux pas me dévoiler à ce point.  
Edward semble le sentir parce qu'il ne s'entête pas.

\- Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non c'est vrai.

\- Pourtant ça me ressemble. J'ai tellement souffert pendant ma jeunesse que j'ai voulu soulager la peine des enfants qui en avaient le plus besoin et même bien plus besoin que moi.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je réagis à l'instinct.

Ce type est une bonne personne. Edward Cullen est sans aucun doute ce qu'on appelle quelqu'un de bien.

Nous arrivons devant chez moi. Je m'appuie contre la porte de l'immeuble. Les yeux d'Edward s'ancrent aux miens, comme chaque fois que nous sommes en face l'un de l'autre. Ils sont comme aimantés. Cette espèce de magie opère entre nous. L'air se raréfie, la tension est plus douce, plus supportable, il me semble ne plus voir que son visage, tout le reste est flouté.  
Je perçois à peine sa main se lever vers mon visage. Il déglutit avant de prononcer ces mots.

\- Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que toi.

Immédiatement, une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je suis émue. C'est la chose la plus belle qu'on m'ait jamais dite. Je me sens comme une enfant, fragile.

Son pouce caresse ma joue et ses lèvres avancent vers les miennes. Quand son souffle vient chatouiller ma bouche, je pose une main sur son torse, stoppant son avancée.

\- Je n'embrasse pas.

Il recule légèrement et ses yeux s'ouvrent sous la surprise.

\- Tu… quoi ?

\- Je n'embrasse pas sur la bouche.

\- Jamais ?

\- Jamais.

Alors son regard se fait noir et son sourire en coin apparait. Rien ne le fait céder, rien ne l'arrête.  
Il approche de nouveau, lentement, dans une direction différente. Il vient déposer un baiser sur ma joue, et s'attarde un peu.  
Son odeur emplit mes narines, elle recèle quelque chose de familier, comme sa joue sur la mienne ou ses lèvres. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne bouge pas. Je me laisse aller, mais pas longtemps.

Un peu brusquement, je baisse la tête et entre dans l'immeuble sans un au revoir.  
J'ai le souffle court et mes jambes ont du mal à me porter jusqu'à mon appartement.  
La première chose que je fais est ouvrir la fenêtre, j'ai absolument besoin d'air. Je rejoins la salle de bain en prenant mon temps. Je touche ma joue, comme s'il y avait laissé sa trace, une partie de lui. Je me douche en repensant à la soirée. J'essaie de décrypter les sensations qui assaillent aussi bien ma poitrine que mon ventre sans y parvenir. Edward est mon énigme personnelle. Pourquoi lui ? Je ne sais pas répondre à cette question comme à bien d'autres.

Je reviens au salon plongé dans l'obscurité à peine égaillée par les lampadaires en contre-bas. Je porte un large tee-shirt et une vieille culote. Je me sens plutôt détendue. Seule, je suis protégée des sentiments qui m'habitent, d'Edward.

Une musique monte de la rue, « Ain't no sunshine » de Bill Withers. Je m'assois sur le canapé et je profite de ce morceau que j'aime beaucoup. Une idée fait son chemin dans mon esprit.  
Je me penche discrètement à la fenêtre. Devant mon entrée, j'aperçois Edward dans sa voiture décapotée. Ses bras sont allongés sur la portière et le siège, sa tête est renversée vers le ciel. De cette hauteur je ne distingue pas ses traits. Je l'imagine fermant les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres, appréciant la musique sortie de son autoradio.  
Alors je m'accoude sur le rebord de la fenêtre, je regarde les étoiles et je profite moi aussi des paroles, un léger sourire aux lèvres.


	9. I want you

I want you - The Beatles

Edward POV

J'ouvre les yeux vers 8h30 sur ma chambre ensoleillée. Un léger mal de crâne m'empêche de me réveiller complètement, alors je mets l'oreiller sur mon visage et je laisse défiler les souvenirs de la veille.

Bella…

Du bout des doigts je touche le plastique qui recouvre mon tatouage tout neuf et je souris comme un abruti. La brûlure que j'ai essayé d'atténuer hier en picolant est moins vive.

J'ai adoré me faire tatouer. Plus exactement, j'ai adoré me faire tatouer par Bella. La sensation de l'aiguille qui perce l'épiderme mélangée à la douceur de la peau de Bella sur moi était unique. Je me suis concentré sur son bras qui s'appuyait sur mes omoplates et sur l'odeur de ses cheveux.  
J'ai imaginé ce que je pourrais lui faire dans un lit. Plusieurs choses plus salaces les unes que les autres. J'ai laissé tomber l'idée quand ma verge est devenue si dure que j'ai cru qu'elle allait perforer le siège.  
Par contre, je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont ce blond l'a regardée dans le salon. L'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus comme un lion sur sa proie m'a mis dans un état presque second. Je me suis aperçu que je tenais à Bella parce que la jalousie n'est pas un sentiment que je ressens d'habitude. Je ne me fais pas de film, je vais avoir du mal à la séduire et surement beaucoup de mal, mais je ne suis pas prêt à baisser les bras.

Je suis incapable de déterminer ce que je ressens quand elle est près de moi ou juste dans le même espace mais c'est foutrement fort. J'ai perçu sa présence dans le bar hier soir avant même de la voir. Je commence à peine à la connaitre mais je sens parfaitement cette connexion entre nous. Il me tarde d'expérimenter cette énergie au pieu avec elle. Rien que d'y penser je bande comme un puceau.

Je prends mon membre dans la main et j'imagine Bella qui se déshabille doucement devant moi. Elle a ce regard indomptable, sauvage et ancré au mien comme il l'est chaque fois que nous nous faisons face. Je frissonne. J'aime qu'elle m'affronte ainsi, sans baisser les yeux, avec cette force animale qui ne ressemble qu'à elle.  
Je grogne comme mes doigts montent et descendent sur mon sexe tendu au possible. Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. J'accélère le rythme alors que Bella dans mon esprit m'offre ses seins bien ronds avec un sourire lubrique. Maintenant je geins parce que même si je ne fais que la deviner, elle a la plus belle poitrine qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Ma prise se fait plus ferme et mes allées venues plus vigoureuses. Je jouis avec force, tout mon corps se raidit et je n'arrive pas à maitriser les râles qui sortent de ma gorge. Je finis essoufflé et complètement abasourdi.  
Putain ! Cette fille m'excite comme un ado même quand elle n'est pas dans la pièce. Je n'ai jamais eu un orgasme si fulgurant avec une femme qui n'est pas là, que je n'ai même jamais vu nue.

Mon téléphone me sort de ma transe.

Rosalie m'envoie un message. Elle me propose un petit déjeuner dans un salon de thé à mi-chemin de nos habitations. Nous nous y retrouvons souvent le matin avant le travail et je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle m'appelle après la soirée de la veille.

Rose est mon amie. La seule personne que j'ai tolérée après mon accident. Elle est aussi la meilleure amie d'Alice, preuve que cette fille a le cœur sur la main malgré son apparence de frigide effarouchée.  
A 15 ans, elle passait me voir à l'hôpital et comme j'étais d'une humeur massacrante, elle faisait le tour du service pédiatrique pour discuter avec les enfants malades. Elle revenait toujours vers moi.  
Cette femme a la capacité de cacher ses émotions comme personne. C'est une bonne chose dans son cas. Après de brillantes études de biologie, elle travaille aujourd'hui dans une association de protection de l'environnement mais continue de faire du bénévolat tous les samedis et quelques après-midi dans la semaine. Les enfants l'adorent. Elle joue aussi bien la princesse que le pirate. Elle leur apporte quelques moments d'amusement dans leur vie hospitalière très lourde et monotone.  
Rose me touche. J'aime ses contradictions. Elle a perdu ses parents dans un accident de la route très jeune. Là encore ce fait nous a sans doute rapprochés.  
Nous n'avons jamais été amants. Je lui plais physiquement et elle me plait aussi mais ça ne suffit pas. Nous n'avons pas ce genre de relation.

Après une douche rapide, je suis au volant de ma voiture pour retrouver mon amie. J'adore cette voiture. Le seul bruit du moteur pourrait me faire bander de plaisir. Je sais, je ne suis qu'un homme.

Rose est assise à une table en terrasse. Sa jupe fendue remonte au-dessus de ses genoux et ses talons de dix centimètres allongent encore ses jambes galbées et savamment bronzées. Ses longs cheveux blonds tombent sur son épaule d'une façon étudiée et ses lunettes de soleil XL lui donnent un air de star de cinéma. Elle est stupéfiante. Si elle en doute, les regards appuyés des hommes qui passent le lui confirment.

\- Salut ma poule, dis-je en m'asseyant.

\- Ta gueule boulet.

Sa réponse claque dans l'air tandis qu'elle fait un geste nonchalant de la main pour dissiper la fumée de ma cigarette.

\- Tu pourrais faire un effort et venir à pieds. Ce café est à dix minutes de chez toi.

\- J'aime trop ma voiture, souris-je de toutes mes dents.

\- Toquard…

Voilà, c'est exactement ce genre de contradictions que j'aime chez cette femme.  
Rien ne dépasse chez elle, tout est arrangé avec une minutie impeccable mais quand elle ouvre la bouche avec moi, elle se lâche. Elle est Rosalie, un spécimen plus proche du camionneur que du top model. Peu de personnes ont le privilège de s'en rendre compte.

Je ris bien fort. Je m'attendais à une réponse dans ce style.

\- Arrête de rire tout le temps tu vas te faire des rides.

\- C'est sexy les rides chez un homme.

\- C'est sexy sur Brad Pitt, sur Edward Cullen je ne compterais pas là-dessus.

\- Je suis une bombe Rose, tu le sais, toutes les filles le savent.

Je mets toute la dérision possible dans mes mots. Je sais que je plais aux femmes mais l'affirmer comme un cador, ce n'est que pour plaisanter ou pour faire râler Rose. Je n'ai pas de fierté à plaire, juste du plaisir.

\- Non pas toutes.

Son sourire espiègle ne me trompe pas, elle parle de Bella.  
Elle lui plait. Elle aime le fait qu'une femme ne se pavane pas devant moi, surement parce que c'est rare et que d'une façon ou d'une autre ça me fait cogiter sévère.

\- Pas toutes effectivement.

\- Elle a l'air coriace.

Je m'accoude à la table et je m'approche d'elle comme si je lui confiais un secret. C'est un peu l'idée.

\- Il y a un truc entre nous Rose. C'est spécial… c'est… comme un fil invisible qui nous relie.

\- Je l'ai capté.

Elle ne me regarde pas. Elle sirote son verre de jus d'orange avec cet air guindé qui n'est qu'une apparence et je suis suspendu à ses lèvres.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Elle essaie de t'éviter comme la peste mais elle n'y peut rien et toi non plus. Il y a une espèce de charme entre vous. Quand on vous observe c'est assez flagrant.

Je me détends. J'allonge et croise les jambes devant moi. C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre et je sais très bien qu'elle ne le dit pas pour me faire plaisir.

\- Efface cet air niais, tu es ridicule.

Je m'aperçois que je souris aux anges. Je me reprends. Je lève le bras pour héler le serveur et commander un café long.

\- Tu vas en baver.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu vas galérer.

\- Je sais.

J'allume une autre cigarette.

\- Je ne crois pas que quelque chose de bon puisse sortir de tout ça.

\- Je m'en fous. Je « dois » le tenter.

Et je n'ai jamais été aussi sûr de moi sur ce coup.

L'ambiance est plus lourde soudain, plus sérieuse.  
Je sais que Bella n'est pas une fille comme les autres. Je sais qu'elle traine un passé lourd, très lourd. Un tas de détails me révèle cette évidence. Elle a cette faille, ce quelque chose qui la rend à nulle autre pareille.  
Mais je ne peux pas m'avouer vaincu avant d'avoir essayé. Il me la faut. Pas pour l'ajouter à mon palmarès, je ne suis pas si con. Il me la faut parce qu'elle est unique à mes yeux et parce qu'elle m'attire comme personne. Je veux connaitre ses secrets, ses habitudes, ses goûts. Je ne peux pas faire comme si ce « lien » n'existait pas. Je ne peux simplement pas passer à côté d'elle.

Le serveur m'apporte le café. La première gorgée me revigore.

\- Tu as vu ta sœur ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est étonnant comme elle a oublié son ex.

Alice sortait depuis le lycée avec un sale type, Peter. Ce gars était ce que l'on appelle dans le jargon médical un pervers narcissique et elle une proie facile. Pendant des années il n'a pas cessé de la tromper, de lui faire des promesses qu'il ne tenait pas et de la rabaisser sans arrêt. Mais il fascinait Alice, il était son monde et elle pardonnait chacune de ses frasques.  
Les gens sentaient qu'il était nocif mais Alice se voilait la face. Beaucoup de monde mais Rosalie plus que personne a essayé de la raisonner. Alice était comme droguée par cet homme, incapable de se défaire de lui. Rosalie a beaucoup souffert de l'attitude d'Alice, comme mes parents. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment au courant des détails mais ils n'ont jamais réussi à aimer Peter. Ils se sont forcés pour ne pas se froisser avec Alice. Ma mère a parlé bien des fois avec elle mais elle s'est toujours braquée. Moi je ne m'en suis pas vraiment mêlé. Alice savait ce que j'en pensais mais je ne lui ai donné aucun conseil. Ma vie était bien assez compliquée sans que je n'aie à régler ses problèmes.  
Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit Alice qui ait rompu avec lui. De mon point de vue, c'est lui qui a mis fin à leur relation et je ne suis pas certain qu'il ne revienne pas à la charge tôt ou tard.

\- Bof… c'est un gros con. Jasper a l'air bien plus sain.

\- Tu trouves ?

Rosalie se redresse, outrée.

\- Oui il est cool. Je ne le connais pas beaucoup mais il a l'air correct avec elle.

\- Je ne sais pas trop. Tous ses tatouages et son air de bad boy… je n'aime pas ça.

\- Regarde-moi, je n'ai pas vraiment l'air du premier de la classe.

Mon tee-shirt et mon jean ne sont pas de première jeunesse, sans parler de mes baskets qui mériteraient de finir leurs jours paisiblement dans une poubelle.  
Je me fous de mon apparence. Je me sens bien dans ces fringues. Elles sont confortables et c'est tout ce que je leur demande.

\- Toi c'est différent. Tu n'es pas ce que tu as l'air d'être.

\- Bien sûr que si, je le suis.

\- Oui mais toi je te connais, je sais ce qu'il y a derrière ta panoplie d'ado attardé.

\- Rose… Je soupire. Tu te fies au physique. Parle avec lui, tu verras, il est sympa comme gars.

Elle se sent responsable d'Alice. Elle sait qu'elle est fragile et n'a pas d'autre amie. Elle la protège, un peu comme sa propre sœur.

\- J'ai pas pu en placer une ! Ils n'arrêtaient pas de discuter entre eux.

\- C'est signe qu'ils s'entendent bien. Et puis peut-être qu'il va réussir à la sortir de ses bouquins et de la maison.

\- Ils vont diner ce soir.

\- Et bien j'espère qu'il va l'emmener à un concert et qu'ils vont danser toute la nuit en picolant des bières ou n'importe quoi d'alcoolisé. J'espère qu'elle va se lâcher un peu, ça ne lui fera pas de mal.

Rosalie ricane.

\- Tu es dur avec ta sœur.

Oui je suis dur. Alice et moi ne nous sommes jamais entendus. Depuis l'enfance, je suis celui qui joue dehors avec les copains, elle est celle qui reste à l'intérieur seule avec ses livres. Nous étions trop différents, nous n'avions aucun point commun et aucun atome crochu. Peut-être avec l'âge et la maturité nos relations auraient pu changer mais non.  
Après mon accident, Alice a culpabilisé. J'avais quitté mes amis en avance pour me rendre à sa représentation de danse, contraint et forcé par mes parents pour lui faire plaisir. Elle a fait le lien. Elle s'est imaginée que si j'étais resté, ce malheur ne serait pas arrivé.  
Au lieu d'en parler, de s'excuser, d'affronter les choses, elle a préféré se terrer. Elle n'est jamais venue me voir à l'hôpital, elle n'osait pas me regarder quand j'étais en fauteuil roulant, elle m'adressait très peu la parole. Son psychologue de l'époque expliquait son comportement par une déprime profonde.  
C'est moi qui suis allé vers elle alors que mon monde s'écroulait. Je lui ai expliqué à plusieurs reprises et de différentes façons que je ne lui en voulais pas, qu'elle n'était responsable de rien. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu considérant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Mes parents aussi ont essayé tant bien que mal de nous rapprocher. Mais sa réponse a été l'isolement et le mutisme. Malgré nos efforts, elle a gardé ce caractère renfermé.  
Puis elle a rencontré Peter. Elle n'a fait que s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la solitude et l'apitoiement.  
Au fond, je sais qu'elle a du mal à réagir avec courage, je sais qu'elle est fragile et je crois que je ne lui en veux même pas. Mais je ne m'entends pas avec elle, j'ai du mal à la comprendre et à supporter sa personnalité introvertie.

\- Je ne sais même pas si elle est ma sœur. J'attends le jour où nos parents vont nous annoncer qu'elle a été trouvée sur le pas de la porte.

\- N'importe quoi, ricane-t-elle.

\- Déjà elle est brune alors que personne n'est brun chez nous. Et puis elle n'a le tempérament de personne.

\- Si, elle ressemble à ton père.

\- Peut-être un peu…

Je suis de mauvaise foi. Mis à part la couleur des yeux et des cheveux, Alice est le portrait craché de mon père.

\- Lâche-là, elle est comme elle est. Et elle est cool. Tu sais qu'elle a été traumatisée par ton accident. Ça m'étonne que tu ne le comprennes pas, toi l'éminent psy.

\- Je ne suis pas psy. Je suis pédopsychiatre c'est très différent.

\- Je sais, je sais…

Elle a beau soupirer, je tiens à cette différence, elle le sait très bien.

\- Et c'est à elle de faire un travail là-dessus. Je lui ai pardonné, je lui en ai parlé. Maintenant si elle n'arrive pas à le dépasser et bien qu'elle aille donc voir un psychologue.

Oui je suis dur, mais la vie est dure. Il faut être fort pour l'affronter. Alice se cache dans les jupes de ma mère depuis sa naissance. Ce n'est pas une bonne façon d'aborder les choses selon moi surtout quand on a toutes les cartes en main.  
Je change de conversation avant de m'énerver.

\- Et toi Rose, pas de coup de cœur hier soir ?

Le sujet est sensible. Le dernier petit copain qu'elle a eu lui a laissé des cicatrices, invisibles mais tenaces. Je pense qu'il est temps pour elle de se relever même si c'est compliqué.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses d'Emmett ? J'adore ce gars.

Emmett est tout à fait le genre d'homme qui plait à Rose, grand, musclé, belle gueule. Par contre sans les tatouages, les teeshirts de groupes rock, les baskets… Bref, ce n'est peut-être pas tout à fait son genre finalement.

\- Tu rigoles ? Il avait bu et il débitait un maximum de conneries en un minimum de temps.

\- Oui, mais des conneries plus drôles les unes que les autres. On s'est bien marrés avec lui hier soir.

Elle se tait un moment. Elle hésite.

\- J'avoue, il est drôle, comme un clown, pas comme un petit ami.

\- Tu es dure, souris-je.

Elle me regarde à travers ses lunettes. Je ne vois pas ses yeux mais je sais qu'ils sont pétrifiants. Comme Méduse la Gorgone, ses pupilles vous changent en pierre si vous n'y prenez pas garde et ses serpents vous mordent au moindre faux mouvement.

J'embrasse mon amie sur ce regard glacé. Je place mes lunettes de soleil sur mon nez. Je me sens bien.

Je croise une jolie fille à qui je souris. Elle se retourne sur moi avec un regard appréciateur. Elle a du rouge à lèvre, une jupe qui moule ses fesses et des escarpins qui affinent ses jambes. D'habitude j'aurais été lui parler et j'aurais trainé avec elle le reste de la matinée ou de la journée selon ses disponibilités.  
Mais Bella s'immisce dans ma tête.  
Elle et ses yeux sans fard et profonds, sa bouche nue et tellement appétissante, ses shorts qui mettent en valeur ses formes tentantes. Elle est juste elle, sans artifice, et elle dépasse largement n'importe quelle beauté maquillée. Pourtant j'aime la féminité. J'aime les femmes coiffées, apprêtées. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les talons hauts, les petites vestes étriquées, les pantalons serrés. Mais avec elle, je craque. Elle n'a besoin rien pour être sexy et plus féminine qu'une miss monde.

Je monte dans ma voiture sur cette idée.  
Je suis heureux, léger. Ce sentiment rythme mes journées. Quand on a flirté avec la mort, rien ne parait plus inquiétant et tout parait plus beau. Alors je me laisse aller, tout le temps. Je profite de tout, la sensation du cuir du volant sur mes doigts, la caresse du vent sur mon visage, l'odeur de la ville, la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, le bruit du moteur et des alentours. Je me réjouis de chaque détail insignifiant.

Je prends le chemin du foyer dans lequel je travaille quelques heures par semaine. Je suis peu sur le terrain, j'écris plutôt. Ma condition, même si elle n'est plus la même aujourd'hui, m'a obligé à tenir ce rythme. Il me convient toujours. Il me laisse du temps pour moi. Je ne néglige pas le temps. Chaque seconde m'est précieuse.

Ma présence au foyer ce matin n'est pas tout à fait désintéressée. Bella connait Sue Clearwater, cette information ne m'a pas échappé et m'intrigue. Assez pour que je fasse une petite visite à Sue. Et puis ce n'est pas exceptionnel, je passe souvent le samedi, Sue est habituée à me voir.

Elle m'accueille avec un grand sourire comme d'habitude, un rien malicieux, ça c'est nouveau.  
Sue était éducatrice dans ce même foyer, aujourd'hui elle en est la directrice. Elle a un certain âge que je ne saurais déterminer précisément. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblent doux comme la soie. Elle n'a pas un seul cheveu blanc. Seules quelques rides au coin de ses yeux et de sa bouche trahissent son âge réel et son inquiétude. Parce qu'on ne peut pas travailler ici, s'investir comme elle s'investit et être tout à fait serein. C'est un travail usant. Mais elle garde son dynamisme et sa joie de vivre. Elle est un peu un exemple pour moi comme pour chacun des enfants qui vit près d'elle.

\- Edward, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Tu avais une représentation hier soir, je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui.

\- Bonjour Sue. Je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de Nelly. On a eu une séance ardue hier, je voulais savoir comment elle avait passé la nuit.

Je ne mens pas, je me soucie vraiment de cette gamine. Nelly a perdu sa mère d'un cancer alors qu'elle avait dix ans. Son père inconnu, elle s'est retrouvée seule. Elle est passée par plusieurs familles d'accueil et a fini ici parce que personne n'est parvenu à gérer ses frasques, nombreuses et dangereuses. Je la suis depuis quelques mois, elle semble aller mieux mais elle reste instable.  
C'est le quotidien du centre. Ces enfants ont des histoires toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres. Quand j'entre dans le bureau, je mets ma carapace de docteur et quand je sors j'essaie de l'enlever. Mais il reste des traces. Je ne reviens pas tout à fait indemne du foyer.

Sue m'explique que la gamine a peu dormi et mal mais qu'elle allait bien ce matin. Elle est en balade dans le parc avec d'autres filles.

Elle m'offre un café que j'accepte avec plaisir.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais commencé mon tatouage ?

Sue et moi sommes proches. Elle a l'attitude bienveillante et familière d'une mère avec tout le monde. Depuis le temps que je travaille ici nous avons bâti une proximité professionnelle et personnelle.

\- Non tu ne m'as rien dit.

Sa phrase reste en suspens comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'aborde le sujet.

\- Je fais recouvrir mes cicatrices.

Elle hoche la tête. Une fois encore, son silence est troublant. Elle sait quelque chose que j'ignore.

\- Je crois que tu connais la fille qui me tatoue.

\- Je crois aussi.

Ses yeux malicieux sont une énigme. Je ne sais pas trop comment continuer.

\- Elle s'appelle Bella.

\- En effet, je la connais.

Son manque de répartie est étrange.

\- Elle est très sympa.

\- Sympa ? Vraiment ?

\- Heu… Eh bien… Elle fait très bien son travail.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

Il faut crever l'abcès. Son attitude n'est pas habituelle.

\- Il y a un problème avec Bella ?

Elle éclate de rire. Je suis perdu.

\- Elle m'a appelé ce matin pour me parler de toi. Elle savait que tu allais essayer de savoir comment nous nous connaissions toutes les deux.

Elle est futée, vraiment futée.

\- Eh oui Bella n'est pas simple.

\- C'est un euphémisme ! Cette fille est… elle est…

J'en perds les mots. En fait je ne trouve aucun mot que je peux confier à Sue.

\- Dis-moi Edward, tu en pinces pour la petite ?

La petite ? Bella n'a rien d'une petite ! Elle mesure déjà dans les un mètre soixante-dix et elle se défend comme personne. Plusieurs qualificatifs me viennent à l'esprit la concernant, mais petite, définitivement non.

\- J'avoue qu'elle me laisse perplexe.

Sue ricane comme une collégienne.

\- Je ne vais rien te dire mon grand. Bella a confiance en moi et c'est une chose précieuse.

Je m'en doute un peu, rien de nouveau.

\- Tu la connais bien alors.

\- Très bien.

J'en déduis qu'elle la connait depuis des années parce que je vois mal Bella accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle vient de rencontrer. Je pense à plusieurs hypothèses. Je me lance sur la plus tendancieuse.

\- Elle a vécu ici ?

Sue enfonce son regard noir dans le mien. Elle est très sérieuse.

\- Edward mon grand, Bella est quelqu'un de particulier, elle te dira ce qu'elle juge utile de te préciser. Sois patient et sincère.

Je vais pour m'éclipser mais je reviens sur mes pas.

\- Dis-moi Sue.

\- Oui ?

\- Serait-il possible que tu ne lui parles pas de notre conversation ?

Elle sourit d'un air mutin.

\- Même pas en rêve mon grand.

\- Merci quand même, souris-je.

Sue ne m'a rien appris de nouveau mais mon instinct me dit que Bella est passée par le foyer et que c'est surement de cette façon qu'elles se connaissent.

Je vais voir mes parents. Il est presque midi et je sais que ma mère insistera pour que je reste déjeuner. Je n'en ai pas trop envie.  
Je pense à Bella.  
Il semble que quoi que je fasse, elle reste tapie dans un coin de ma tête. C'est à la fois gênant et très agréable.

Je frappe et entre en criant : « C'est moi ! ».

La sensation d'étouffement est immédiate. Je la chasse comme je peux. Je fais cet exercice chaque fois que je passe la porte de la maison de mes parents. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai du mal à respirer. Cet endroit est encore comme une crypte, un lieu où je me suis terré pendant des années et que je supporte à peine aujourd'hui. Pourtant, ma mère à qui je me suis confié a changé la disposition des meubles, la couleur des murs, mais je n'y coupe pas. Ceci dit je suis coriace et optimiste. Il est hors de question que j'évite la douleur ou le mal être, je l'affronte. Je me bats contre moi-même et je me convaincs que je vais gagner.

Ma mère arrive depuis la cuisine et m'étreint. Je me sens déjà mieux. L'odeur du repas aussi calme l'angoisse. Parce qu'autant cette maison me torture, autant elle me rappelle des souvenirs heureux. Je m'accroche à ça.

\- Papa n'est pas là ?

\- Pas encore, il ne devrait pas tarder.

Mon père est très occupé par son travail à l'hôpital. Personne ne lui en tient rigueur. Ma mère s'est construite une vie riche et pleine. Elle n'est pas assez égoïste pour lui reprocher ses absences. Elle savait que le travail de mon père l'accaparerait. Il fait partie de lui et elle a tout pris sans rechigner. Ils ont leur rythme de croisière et ça leur convient.

\- Alice ?

Ma mère me regarde d'un air que je connais bien. Il signifie : « tu connais la réponse alors pas de réflexion ».

\- Dans son bureau, elle travaille.

Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part.

Je suis ma mère à la cuisine. Là encore, la regarder préparer le repas en discutant avec elle m'apaise. C'est un peu un rituel entre nous, je passe du temps avec elle de cette façon.

\- Ça sent super bon.

Ma mère sourit. Elle le prend comme un compliment et elle a raison parce que c'en est un.

Je commence à picorer dans les casseroles. Elle grimace mais n'intervient pas. Elle sait que rien ne pourra arrêter ma main fouineuse.

\- Comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien.

Ce n'est pas une surprise, je vais toujours bien depuis quelques temps et très bien depuis peu.

\- J'ai commencé à me faire tatouer.

\- Vraiment ? Montre !

Ma mère est très ouverte. Elle ne se formalise pas, jamais. Elle se fait toujours sa propre idée des choses et des personnes qu'elle côtoie, sans a priori. J'ai de la chance de l'avoir. Elle est un modèle pour moi.

Je lui montre le tatouage et elle s'extasie.

\- Il est magnifique ! Mais c'est normal la croute ?

\- Tout à fait normal.

\- L'homme qui fait ça est un artiste.

\- Ce n'est pas un homme, c'est une femme. Une femme charmante.

\- Charmante… vraiment ?

Ses yeux pétillent. Elle connait un peu ma vie. Pas dans le détail bien sûr, mais elle sait que je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie officielle. Ça ne la dérange pas ou alors elle ne le montre pas. Elle me laisse maître de mes actes sans pression. Elle a confiance en moi et en mon jugement.

\- Et douée surtout.

Je ne veux pas trop en dire. En deux mots, ma mère a compris que Bella me plaisait, pas besoin qu'elle en sache plus.

\- Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Bella.

\- C'est joli.

Je me force à me taire. Oui c'est joli et ça lui va très bien.

\- Tu sais pour Alice ? Demande-je.

Je vois le soulagement se peindre sur son visage.

\- Oui, elle a laissé tomber cet homme arrogant. Tu sais que je ne l'ai jamais aimé.

\- Personne ne l'aimait.

\- J'ai essayé de lui donner sa chance à de nombreuses reprises mais il était vraiment insupportable. En plus je voyais bien qu'Alice n'était pas heureuse même si elle prétendait le contraire.

Je hoche la tête. Oui ma mère a fait des efforts mais Peter avait un comportement des plus détestables. Je suis content moi aussi qu'elle s'en soit débarrassée et je pèse mes mots. Il était une plaie venimeuse.

\- Elle sort avec quelqu'un ce soir. Elle nous a prévenus qu'elle le connaissait peu mais qu'il était déjà spécial pour elle.

\- Jasper. Je l'aime bien.

Elle se détourne de ses plats pour me regarder.

\- Tu l'aimes bien ?

La surprise est grande parce que d'habitude je ne cautionne rien de ce que fait ma sœur.

\- Oui il est cool.

\- Ta sœur est au courant de ça ?

Ma mère sait qu'Alice serait ravie de l'apprendre.

\- On n'en a pas discuté.

Elle n'insiste pas mais je sens bien qu'elle voudrait que je lui dise. Elle souhaite que ses enfants soient complices et c'est bien légitime mais ça ne marche pas.

La discussion se poursuit sur son travail. Elle me raconte sa semaine. Le ton est chaleureux. Je la chambre et on rigole.

Je prends une bière dans le réfrigérateur et je retourne au salon pour me mettre au piano à queue. Un superbe instrument, blanc brillant, avec un son de haute qualité.  
Mes doigts appuient sur les touches et je me détends complètement. La musique est mon remède. Je suis seul au monde, dans ma bulle et je peux me laisser guider par les partitions ou laisser libre court à mon inspiration. Aujourd'hui, j'improvise avec en toile de fond dans mon esprit le visage de Bella.

Alice vient discrètement s'accouder au piano pour me regarder jouer. La magie se brise. Je ne peux pas continuer quand elle est près de moi. Je n'arrive pas à me livrer à elle si frontalement, nous sommes trop différents.

\- Bonjour Edward.

Sa timidité à mon égard m'exaspère. Je frotte ma tête et ébouriffe un peu plus mes cheveux. Au point où ils en sont, ça ne peut pas être pire.

\- Salut petite sœur. Tu vas bien ?

Je fais des efforts. Je ne la déteste pas non plus.

\- Très bien !

Je devine que son « très bien » enthousiaste à un rapport avec Jasper.

La discussion n'est pas évidente entre nous. Je sais qu'elle veut continuer, elle cherche la meilleure façon de le faire. Elle se lance enfin.

\- Tu connais Jasper, l'ami de Bella ?

\- Un peu.

\- Je sors avec lui ce soir.

Je me tourne tout à fait vers elle. Il est très rare qu'elle se confie à moi. Elle fait un pas vers moi, je lui rends la pareille.

\- Je l'aime bien.

Elle est surprise et ravie. Je savais que ma réplique aurait cet effet-là sur elle.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, il a l'air cool. Plus cool que ton ex à la con.

J'ai essayé de garder le sarcasme dans le fond de ma gorge, je ne suis pas sûr d'y être arrivé.  
Elle baisse la tête, honteuse.

\- Tu sais…je ne suis pas tout à fait guérie.

Et voilà, elle fait ce qu'elle sait faire de mieux, s'apitoyer. Je joue la délicatesse sans quoi elle va se mettre à pleurer et ma mère va me réprimander.

\- Jasper va t'aider à passer à autre chose. N'attends pas grand-chose de plus de sa part.

Merde ! Elle se décompose. Je me rattrape comme je peux.

\- Enfin… je n'en sais rien en fait. Je ne le connais pas plus que ça.

Ses yeux brillent, elle va pleurer.

Je me lève en prenant sur moi pour ne pas la secouer. Je m'avance vers elle et serre ses épaules dans un geste que je veux réconfortant.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Alice. Tu ne dois rien attendre de personne. Tu es l'actrice de ta vie. Toi seule a le pouvoir de la rendre belle ou désastreuse. Ne doute pas de toi. Tu es aussi capable que n'importe qui.

Mon ton est un peu sec mais je mets dans mes mots toute la conviction dont je suis capable à ce moment-là. Je sais que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Alice est fragile et extrêmement sensible mais je m'accroche à l'idée qu'elle peut changer. Que voulez-vous, je suis un grand optimiste.

Elle ne pleure pas. Elle semble cogiter mes paroles. Tant mieux.  
Je ne la console pas plus que ça. Nous ne sommes pas proches à ce point.  
J'ai envie de rentrer. Le caractère de ma sœur me mine et je déteste cette sensation, mais ma mère nous appelle à table et je n'ai pas le cœur de refuser.

Mon père arrive pile après l'entrée. Il embrasse tendrement ses femmes et me donne une étreinte plus virile.  
Il est un modèle de force et de détermination pour moi. Il est la personne sur Terre que j'admire le plus. Il s'est battu à mes côtés pendant de longues années. Il a su me transmettre son énergie pugnace pour que je me surpasse et que j'affronte les épreuves sans jamais baisser les bras. S'il a douté parfois, il n'a jamais rien montré. Il a toujours fait preuve de courage. Je suis très fier d'être le fils de cet homme et je me démène chaque jour pour mériter cette place.

Le repas se passe comme d'habitude, gai et chaleureux. Je me retire après le café pris sur la terrasse. Mes parents vont faire une sieste et Alice va retourner à ses travaux.

Rentré chez moi, je suis épuisé. Je m'allonge sur le canapé confortable. Les rayons de soleil réchauffent mon visage. Je passe un bras sur mes yeux.  
Je pense à Bella et immédiatement je suis dur. Ma main glisse sous mon jean pour trouver ce membre si expressif. Mais je ne bouge pas. Je m'endors sur des images de Bella, pas forcément érotiques mais forcément sexy.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Salut les filles!

Et voilà un chapitre tout neuf en début de weekend pour se détendre après une dure semaine de labeur.

C'est le premier chapitre relu et corrigé par Lotirelle. Un grand merci à elle. C'est un sacré coup de main qu'elle me donne!

Merci phani! Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir :)  
Merci les filles pour vos commentaires avisés!  
Et merci de suivre ma fiction et de la mettre dans vos favoris!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.  
Et peut-être bien que le prochain arrivera lui aussi rapidement ;)

Des bises!

A bientôt!


	10. I've got you under my skin

I've got you under my skin - Frank Sinatra

POV Edward

La séance de tatouage et le show d'hier m'avaient exténué. Je me réveille après trois heures de sieste. Je suis en forme et je pense à Bella. Cette fille a décidé de rester dans ma tête et j'avoue que j'en ai marre d'y penser sans l'approcher. Je réfléchis à la meilleure manière d'aller la chercher après le travail. Je conclus dépité qu'il n'y en a pas. Elle va me prendre pour un dément si je lui colle aux basques constamment. Je dois m'armer de patience et de calme et je connais un moyen imparable pour me changer les idées, boxer.  
Je prends mes affaires et je suis déjà en route.

Arrivé au club, Jacob vient me saluer tout sourire. J'adore Jacob, c'est un ami, mais sa façon d'affirmer sa virilité toutes les cinq minutes est selon moi déplacée et même un peu archaïque. Franchement, il n'y a aucune raison de frapper si fort dans ma main quand on se dit bonjour. Je sais qu'il est puissant et baraqué, ça se voit assez, pas besoin de le préciser plus. Non, Jacob n'est pas subtil mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime… ou qu'on ne l'aime pas. Angela et Alec ont du mal avec lui et son arrogance. Pour ma part je ne me formalise pas. D'après moi, son côté dur cache une personnalité fiable et loyale.

\- Super concert hier soir, t'as assuré comme une bête !

Voilà le genre de réflexion que je n'aime pas trop, mais je fais l'impasse.

\- Merci ! Toi aussi tu as été très bon.

\- Je suis un putain de bon bassiste !

Encore une fois, sa réflexion est inopportune. Je sais qu'il est très bon, inutile de s'en vanter.

\- T'es pas venu avec ta copine aujourd'hui ?

Bella n'est pas exactement ma copine et j'espère même qu'elle ne le sera pas. Vu ce que je ressens pour elle, l'amitié n'est pas envisageable.

\- Non pas aujourd'hui.

Je ne m'étends pas.

\- Dis-moi, tu l'aimes bien la petite non ?

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont donc tous à l'appeler la petite ?!  
Je sais qu'il parle de Bella mais je fais l'air de rien.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Tu sais la brune avec son petit short. Ta copine ! Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Là j'avoue, il m'agace un peu. Il la drague ouvertement et il ne sait même plus son prénom, ridicule.

\- Elle s'appelle Bella et oui je l'aime bien.

\- Je t'avais jamais vu faire ce show au milieu du public.

\- Parce que je ne l'avais jamais fait.

Elle dansait trop bien. Elle laissait entrevoir quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas d'elle. C'était sauvage et enivrant. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de partager ça avec elle. Je me suis aperçu, encore, que nous allions bien ensemble jusque dans la danse.

\- Alors, elle te plait ? Chasse gardée ?

\- Il n'est pas question de chasse, les femmes ne sont pas des proies.

Et surtout pas Bella.  
Je me laisse aller avec les femmes et je profite c'est un fait. Mais je les traite avec respect et sincérité. Je ne suis pas un porc.

\- Ça va, je disais ça comme ça. Alors, je peux lui demander son 06 à Bella ou tu es sur le coup ?

\- Demande-lui ce que tu veux, dis-je en gagnant les vestiaires pour me changer.

Son manque de tact me les brise. Bella est libre, hors de question que je l'entrave même sans qu'elle le sache. Si elle préfère Jacob, tant mieux pour eux et tant pis si je dérouille.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis devant le sac de frappe. Pas d'échauffement aujourd'hui, la discussion avec Jacob m'a énervé.

Quand je fais une petite pause, à bout de souffle et les bras douloureux, j'aperçois Rose sur le ring. Elle fait un combat contre Jacob. Peu de filles fréquentent le club et aucune ne veut l'affronter, trop féroce. Jacob n'est pas vraiment en difficulté mais tout de même, il n'en mène pas large.

Je regarde plus avant et je distingue une silhouette près du ring. Je la reconnais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Je m'avance vers elle, je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je suis en sueur mais peu importe, je ne peux simplement pas rester là sans bouger.

\- Salut B. E. 2 L. A.

J'aime lui donner un surnom. Je trouve que ça crée une proximité et je veux définitivement être proche d'elle. « Bébé » n'a pas fonctionné, pas assez fin sans doute ou trop intime. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais appelé aucune femme comme ça.

Elle se tourne brusquement et ses yeux s'agrandissent sous la surprise, mais pas longtemps. Elle reprend contenance en un battement de cil. Mon corps se réchauffe et mon sourire revient. A l'inverse elle se crispe.

\- Salut, dit-elle en se retournant vers le ring.

\- Elle est forte n'est-ce pas ?

Je parle bien sûr de Rose.

\- Elle a l'air.

D'un pas nonchalant, elle part vers les vestiaires, sans un mot, sans un regard. Je reste quelques secondes comme un con à la regarder puis je retourne à mon sac.

Il y a du monde ce soir et tous les postes sont pris. Bella sort et ne sait pas très bien où aller. Quand son regard arrive à ma hauteur je lui fais un signe pour qu'elle approche. Elle hésite mais vient tout de même.

\- On peut partager si tu veux.

Elle n'a pas l'air ravi. Nous avons établi une proximité hier soir en discutant, certes fragile, mais sa détermination à m'éviter est pesante. Elle accepte de mauvaise grâce.  
Jacob étant occupé, je ne sais même pas s'il s'est aperçu de sa présence, je me charge de lui montrer quelques frappes faciles.  
J'aime voir son air dur, ses yeux sévères, ses bras graciles tendus et vifs. Elle se débrouille bien. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle a l'expérience de la rue. Un indice qui me pousse à penser qu'elle a vécu en foyer.

\- Salut Bella, lance Rosalie.

Elle a l'air détendue, pas étonnant après son combat.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu boxais.

\- C'est très récent.

\- Ça te plait ?

\- Ouais beaucoup.

\- Il faudra qu'on fasse un combat ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas décidée à monter sur le ring.

\- Peut-être un jour ? sourit-elle.

Bella hoche la tête.

Rose est très amicale avec elle, pourtant si je me souviens bien, elle avait mal digéré la façon dont elle l'avait mise à la porte du salon.

\- Edward, tu as fini non ? Tu ne veux pas nous laisser le sac ?

Elle n'est pas douce avec moi, mais j'ai l'habitude de son ton froid, je ne me vexe pas. Bella fait un petit sourire en coin. Il se passe quelque chose entre ces deux-là. J'ai l'impression qu'elles copinent.

Je leur laisse la place et rejoins les douches.  
Je réfléchis. L'opportunité est trop bonne, je ne peux pas juste partir. Je vais lui proposer un repas.  
Je prends mon temps pour me rhabiller.

Quand je sors, Rosalie et Bella sont en train de discuter, elles sont même en train de rire. Je suis perplexe mais je rejoins ma voiture sans me faire remarquer.

Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Bella ? Le hamburger ne semble pas très original, tout comme les sushis… Bon, on est à San Francisco mais est-elle originaire d'ici ? Aime-t-elle ses spécialités ? Tout est bio dans cette ville, mange-t-elle bio ? Je ne sais rien de cette fille mais du coup, j'ai tout à découvrir.  
Je me dirige vers Fisherman's Wharf, le quartier des quais. J'y achète des spécialités salées et sucrées de notre belle ville. J'essaie de me presser mais bien sûr il y a du monde.

Je rejoins rapidement le club. Seules quelques personnes sont encore là. Je n'ai pas envie d'entrer et de croiser de nouveau Jacob et ses questions envahissantes.  
J'envoie un message à Rosalie pour savoir où elle se trouve mais elle ne répond pas.  
Je m'appuie contre ma voiture et j'allume une cigarette. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre, seul avec mon optimisme ridicule.

Quinze minutes passent et au moment où je ne m'y attends plus, elle sort enfin. Elle ne m'a pas vu et emprunte le trottoir vivement.  
Ses cheveux sont mouillés, elle lève la tête et se tient droite, sûre d'elle. Ses pieds avancent avec souplesse. Elle dégage beaucoup de grâce malgré son air résolu.

\- Bella !

Elle s'arrête sans se retourner. Je vais prendre un vent.

\- Salut.

J'ai vraiment rien trouvé de mieux à dire.  
Elle me regarde enfin. Ses traits sont tirés, elle a l'air fatigué. Je me demande si j'ai eu une bonne idée finalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Elle est effectivement vannée, sa voix est cassée. J'espère qu'elle a faim.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait manger quelque chose. J'ai acheté des sandwiches.

\- Edward, je suis crevée. J'ai juste envie de rentrer et dormir.

\- On peut faire ça aussi si tu veux.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ces blagues foireuses. J'aime trop voir l'expression de son visage à la fois surprise et désabusée.  
Ceci dit une étincelle passe dans ses yeux et je ne sais pas bien définir sa teneur.

\- Vraiment, je veux juste… dormir.

Je le vois bien. Je décide de ne pas lutter plus. Après tout, je ne peux pas insister jusqu'à épuisement. Elle ne montre aucun intérêt pour moi et là, il me faut un signe, même infime. J'ai besoin d'un petit encouragement.

\- Attends.

Je récupère le sachet avec le repas et je le tends à Bella. Elle a l'air étonné.

\- Tu me les donnes ?

\- Oui tu les mangeras chez toi. Bonne soirée.

Je fais demi-tour pour regagner la voiture mais sa voix m'arrête.

\- C'est quoi comme sandwich ?

\- Crabe et crevette, et des beignets de légumes.

\- T'es fort. Tu sais très bien qu'un habitant de San Francisco ne peut pas résister à ces sandwiches. Ils viennent de Fisherman's Wharf ?

\- Bien sûr ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

Je fais quelques pas vers elle, elle semble avoir changé d'avis.

\- Ok pour les sandwiches alors. Allons dans le parc près de chez moi.

Je jubile, intérieurement bien sûr, mais je sens que mon œil pétille et mon sourire ne me quitte plus.

\- Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller sur la baie.

\- C'est loin…

\- J'ai ma voiture !

J'aimerais l'emmener. Bella assise sur le cuir des sièges de ma voiture doit être à tomber. C'est un délire très masculin, c'est même presque un fantasme.  
Elle par contre ne semble pas du tout à l'aise avec cette idée.

\- Non, je préfère le parc et je préfère à pieds.

\- Comme tu voudras.

Je ferme la capote et rattrape Bella qui ne m'attend pas.

\- J'ai vu Sue ce matin.

\- Sue ? Tu l'appelles par son prénom ?

\- Oui tu la connais, elle ne veut pas qu'on la vouvoie ou qu'on dise madame.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

\- Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est vraiment un personnage.

\- Oui c'est vrai.

Elle prend bien soin de ne pas se confier et d'utiliser le moins de mots possible dans ses phrases. Je ne cherche pas à la brusquer mais je suis trop curieux.

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment ? Tu as travaillé au foyer ?

Merde ! Quel con ! J'ai oublié « la » règle.  
Celle que je me suis fixée avec Bella est de ne pas poser de question. Je me suis rendu compte qu'elle parlait plus facilement si elle n'était pas questionnée. C'est un exercice de rhétorique difficile qui me demande une concentration dont je n'ai pas d'habitude quand je discute, mais au moins, elle me parle.

\- Non j'ai pas travaillé au foyer.

\- Oui évidemment tu es trop jeune pour avoir fait des études, travailler au foyer et être devenue tatoueuse.

\- Je n'ai pas fait d'étude.

\- Je croyais qu'il y avait au moins une formation.

\- S'il y en a une je la connais pas. Moi j'ai fait des stages en quelque sorte. J'ai pratiqué.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu avais commencé jeune.

\- Ouais, j'ai commencé très tôt. J'ai fait mon premier tatouage vers 15 ans je crois.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui te laisse tatouer à cet âge.

\- Ouais…

Ça y est, le moment de grâce est passé. Elle se ferme de nouveau.

Aux abords du parc nous entendons de la musique et voyons de plus en plus de monde. Mon moment intime avec Bella est en train de s'envoler. Plus nous approchons et plus l'évidence me saute aux yeux.  
Il s'agit d'un bal avec ses lumières colorées, son orchestre et même une buvette. Des gens sont assis sur l'herbe, d'autres dansent. L'ambiance est chaleureuse mais je suis déçu.

Nous écoutons un peu la musique, de vieux morceaux, Sinatra, Dean Martin, les crooners, ce genre de chose. Nous nous regardons en même temps et éclatons de rire. Ce n'est définitivement pas notre style de prédilection et l'étrangeté de la situation la rend coquasse.

\- Bella ! Que fais-tu ici ?

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec un look sorti tout droit des années cinquante et des tatouages sur les bras et les jambes aborde Bella. Elle est très apprêtée. Elle porte une robe fourreau très moulante rouge à pois noirs avec un décolleté généreux, des chaussures vernies à haut talon et un foulard élégamment noué dans les cheveux.

Elle l'embrasse chaleureusement alors que Bella, visiblement heureuse de la voir, lui rend très peu son étreinte. J'avais déjà remarqué qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la touche, pas même les personnes qu'elle affectionne.

\- Salut Carmen ! Quoi de neuf ?

\- Je viens danser !

Carmen est très souriante, je dirais même pétillante. J'aime l'énergie qu'elle dégage.  
Un brun élégant et ténébreux la prend par la taille. Elle rougit, c'est délicieux. Ils sont vraiment bien assortis.

\- Bella je te présente Eléazar.

Bella le salue. Elle est semble-t-il ravie de le rencontrer. Son visage s'éclaire, ses yeux brillent et elle sourit. J'aimerais qu'elle soit aussi contente de me voir.

\- Bella est comme ma fille, explique Carmen à son ami. Je la connais depuis qu'elle est haute comme trois pommes. Elle m'a harcelé pendant des années, toujours fourrée dans ma cabine à me regarder tatouer.

Si l'anecdote fait rire Carmen et Eléazar, Bella est gênée. J'imagine que ma présence n'y est pas pour rien.

\- C'est donc vous qui lui avez appris à tatouer ? Je demande.

Puisqu'elle ne me présente pas, je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

\- On peut dire ça. On peut aussi dire que c'est son acharnement, rit-elle.

Lorsqu'elle se tait, le silence est un peu pesant mais Bella ne réagit toujours pas. Je prends les devants.

\- Excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Edward Cullen.

Bella sort enfin de son mutisme.

\- C'est un client, dit-elle rapidement.

\- Un client vraiment ? Demande Carmen.

\- Enfin, c'est… c'est un copain.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a autant de mal à le dire. Nous ne sommes pas des étrangers non plus !

\- Alors Edward ? Tu es satisfait de ton tatouage ?

\- Il est à peine commencé mais oui beaucoup.

\- Bella a travaillé chez moi de nombreuses années et aucun client ne s'est jamais plaint, au contraire. Son travail est formidable. Bientôt elle sera une tatoueuse de renommée mondiale.

\- Arrête Carmen, tu exagères.

\- Et voilà son problème, elle est trop humble. Un peu d'accord, mais on ne va pas se rabaisser non plus !

\- Je suis d'accord avec vous Carmen. Bella a un vrai talent, affirme-je.

Je cherche le regard de Bella pour lui montrer ma franchise mais elle m'évite.

\- Regardez !

Carmen s'adresse à Eléazar et moi. Elle lève sa robe haut sur sa cuisse sans vergogne.

\- C'est elle qui m'a fait celui-ci.

Il s'agit d'une fleur aux larges pétales fins d'un rouge flamboyant. Son réalisme et sa finesse sont surprenants.

\- Effectivement tu es très douée Bella, approuve Eléazar.

\- J'ai eu un très bon professeur.

Carmen passe sa main sur le bras de Bella d'un geste affectueux.

Elles se lancent dans une conversation à laquelle Eléazar et moi ne sommes pas conviés. Nous discutons donc tous les deux de notre côté.  
Il est très agréable. Il est électricien. C'est lors d'un dépannage dans le salon de tatouage de Carmen quelques jours auparavant qu'ils se sont rencontrés. Depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Je trouve ça beau. Ils vont bien ensembles.

\- Carmen ! Bordel, non ! grinche Bella entre ses dents.

\- Mais détends-toi ma puce.

La dite Carmen vient vers moi tout sourire. Elle m'inquiète, je me demande ce qu'elle me veut.

\- Edward, mon cavalier fatigue, tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

Sans mon accord elle m'entraine au milieu de la piste qui n'en est pas vraiment une puisqu'il s'agit d'herbe. J'entends le rire d'Eléazar dans notre dos.

\- Carmen, je ne crois pas que…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas danser ?

\- Pas sur ce genre de musique.

\- C'est très simple, laisse-toi guider.

Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et accroche mes doigts de l'autre. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, cette danse n'est pas mon truc.

\- Alors tu es le petit-ami de Bella ?

Je ris, sa remarque est des plus directes et des plus farfelues. Je ne pense pas que Bella se laisse approcher au point d'avoir un petit ami mais l'idée est foutrement alléchante pour une fois. Il est indéniable que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec cette fille. Et je réponds toujours à mes envies.

\- Eh bien non pas vraiment. Je ne suis pas sûr que Bella soit d'accord avec ça.

\- Et toi tu es d'accord ?

\- Nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup mais pour l'instant elle me plait, je ne peux pas le nier.

Je suis dans mes petits souliers, totalement intimidé par cette femme.

\- A qui ne plairait-elle pas ?

Au vu de son comportement à mon égard, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être fou de m'acharner. Mais je tais ce commentaire évidemment.

\- Elle est charmante.

Ce n'est pas le premier adjectif qui me vient à l'esprit quand je pense à elle mais devant Carmen c'est celui qui convient.

Je regarde Bella du coin de l'œil, elle est renversante. Elle rit avec Eléazar. Ils discutent, détendus, et l'espace d'une seconde j'aimerais être à la place de l'homme et que le sourire de Bella me soit destiné.

\- « Charmante » me semble bien en-dessous de la vérité mais si tu le dis.

Je souris à cette femme. Elle me plait.

\- Ne lâche pas l'affaire Edward.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Il te faut un dessin ?

Elle est tout de même déstabilisante.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, réponds-je très sérieusement.

Elle tapote mon épaule avec affection.

\- Tu es un bon garçon.

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

\- Moi je le sais.

Elle m'a jaugé en quelques minutes. Elle semble sûre d'elle et moi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait raison.

\- Que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- Je suis pédopsychiatre.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt discret.

\- Vous devez avoir pas mal de choses à vous raconter alors !

Elle plaisante mais je ne saisis pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Heu… En réalité Bella ne me parle pas beaucoup.

\- Non ?!

\- Pas au sujet de mon travail en tous cas.

\- Elle est tellement sauvage, râle-t-elle.

Je ne vais pas la contrarier là-dessus.

\- C'est mon tour Edward, intervient Eléazar.

\- Tu pourrais me laisser profiter d'un homme si beau et si jeune. A mon âge cette occasion ne se représentera pas tous les jours.

Eléazar rit de bon cœur tandis qu'il récupère sa cavalière. Je tends la main à Bella.

\- Tu veux rire ?

\- Non essaye ! Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Elle accepte ! La foudre va surement me frapper parce qu'elle a à peine rechigné.

Elle passe le sachet sur son coude. Elle me touche du bout des doigts et je raffermis ma prise pour la rapprocher un peu.  
Les guirlandes lumineuses donnent à ses cheveux et à son visage des couleurs chatoyantes, ses yeux évitent les miens. Elle est tendue et même si c'est dur de se l'avouer, je sais que c'est à cause de moi.

\- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

\- Comment ? souris-je.

\- Je sais pas… avec insistance.

\- Je ne peux pas. Ce que je t'ai dit hier reste vrai aujourd'hui.

J'espère qu'elle se rappelle de mes mots parce que là tout de suite, je suis trop troublé pour les répéter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Juste te connaitre.

Et je veux passer une nuit avec toi à te faire crier de toutes les façons possibles pour voir où nous mène cette attraction insensée.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es intéressante.

Elle lève enfin les yeux sur moi et mon monde s'éclaire.

\- Parce que je tatoue ?

\- Non. Parce que tu as quelque chose de particulier.

\- Je n'ai rien de particulier.

\- Laisse-moi en juger.

C'est à cet instant que ce charme entre nous a refait surface. Ses pupilles ont brillé d'une façon différente, mes mains ont sensiblement tremblé, sa bouche s'est entrouverte et j'avais foutrement envie de l'embrasser.

\- J'aimerais rentrer maintenant.

Et voilà ! Au moment où naît l'espoir, le mur retombe brusquement.

\- On n'a pas encore mangé. Viens on va se trouver un coin.

Elle accepte. Nous nous dirigeons vers Carmen et Eléazar pour leur dire au revoir.

\- On s'en va, on va manger, dis Bella à Carmen.

\- Je meurs de faim, on pourrait manger ensemble ?

Bella se raidit, peu réjouie visiblement.

\- Edward a acheté des sandwiches, je ne suis…

\- Bien sûr, venez, je la coupe. Il y en a assez pour tout le monde.

Je les aime bien. Je suis ravi qu'ils nous accompagnent et tant pis pour le moment intime.

Nous trouvons un coin un peu excentré et nous installons.  
J'enlève ma veste pour que Bella la pose sous ses fesses. Elle l'écarte d'un geste blasé. Cette fille s'obstine à n'avoir besoin de personne. Elle se débrouille seule et ce fait semble être le moteur de sa vie.  
Je propose le vêtement à Carmen qui accepte.

\- Dis-moi jeune homme, il faut que tu arrêtes d'être aussi galant avec ma femme, sans ça je vais devoir te donner une petite correction, dit Eléazar avec humour.

\- Deux hommes qui se battent pour moi ! Ce serait si amusant !

Nous rions gaiment. Carmen lui donne un baiser sur la joue pour le rassurer même s'il n'en a pas vraiment besoin. Le courant passe entre eux, il est presque visible. Encore une fois, la beauté de leur couple me saute aux yeux.

Nous entamons nos sandwiches.

\- J'ai pris du jus de fraise, de l'eau ou des bières. Que préférez-vous ?

\- Un jus de fraise pour Bella, une bière pour Eléazar et de l'eau pour moi, affirme Carmen.

Bella acquiesce en me souriant. Enfin un sourire !

Je m'ouvre une bière, un peu plus détendu.

\- Alors Edward, où travailles-tu ?

\- Je fais beaucoup de recherche et je donne des conférences, donc je travaille principalement de chez moi. Je fais aussi quelques heures par semaine dans un foyer sur la 35ème.

Carmen me regarde comme si je venais de dire une grosse bêtise.

\- Mais alors ?

\- Oui, il connait Sue, répond Bella.

\- Ça c'est surprenant !

\- Vous la connaissez ? je demande.

\- Bien sûr ! Sue est une amie, c'est elle qui m'a présenté Bella. Bella vivait au foyer et ne voulait qu'une seule chose, tatouer. Sue était son éducatrice à l'époque, elle a fait des pieds et des mains pour lui sortir cette idée de la tête mais rien n'y a fait. J'ai rencontré Bella, on a pas mal discuté, j'ai posé mes conditions et voilà. Tous les jours après les cours, elle venait chez moi, apprendre à tatouer.

\- Tu as donc vécu en foyer Bella ? demande Eléazar.

Je sens qu'elle est embarrassée, surement parce que je suis là.

Elle tend sa main vers ma cigarette mais elle est terminée. Je me dépêche d'en allumer une autre que je lui donne sans poser de question.  
Elle prend une longue bouffée et s'étouffe.

\- Putain, c'est dégueulasse. Comment tu peux fumer ça ?

\- L'habitude, ricanai-je.

Je pense qu'elle va me la rendre mais elle continue de fumer et de tousser.

\- Oui Eléazar, j'ai vécu en foyer.

\- Pendant des années, ajoute Carmen.

Mes yeux s'ancrent à ceux de Bella. Elle ne s'apitoie pas une seconde, elle reste digne.  
Je me demande ce qui a pu causer ça. Toutes les histoires que je connais sont plus pesantes les unes que les autres. Je décide de ne pas me poser plus de questions. Bella me dira ce qu'elle voudra au moment où elle voudra.

\- Je crois que tu étais la plus jeune non ?

\- Oui.

\- Quel âge avais-tu déjà ?

\- Autour de dix ans je crois.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile. Bella n'a pas toujours respecté notre accord. Tu te rappelles quand on t'a mis à la porte du collège ?

\- Je me rappelle très bien. Tu m'as interdit l'accès au salon pendant un mois. Ça a été dur !

\- Au moins tu as arrêté tes conneries !

Bella baisse ses yeux malicieux.

\- Ou tu as été plus discrète, suggère Carmen avec un air presque sévère.

\- Pourquoi tu t'es faite virer ? demande Eléazar.

Carmen va pour prendre la parole mais Bella la coupe.

\- J'ai pas très envie de parler de ça.

\- Ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des bêtises, pas la peine de te cacher, dit Carmen.

\- Je ne me cache pas, je ne veux pas en parler c'est tout.

La voix de Bella est très ferme et Carmen n'insiste pas.

\- Bella est un peu la fille que je n'ai jamais eue.

Elles se sourient affectueusement, le petit coup de sang de Bella complètement oublié. Elles sont touchantes.

\- Et vous la mère qu'elle n'a jamais eue.

Le regard de Bella accroche le mien très sérieusement.

\- J'ai une mère.

Son ton est sans appel et je comprends vite que je ne dois pas m'attarder sur ce terrain glissant. Même Carmen ne s'y risque pas et baisse la tête dans un geste de dépit.  
J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

\- A 15 ans elle faisait son premier tatouage. Montre-le à Eléazar.

Il s'agit de celui de son poignet, la fleur de pissenlit. Je trouve qu'il ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Pour moi il est empreint de mélancolie. Bella me parait plutôt déterminée et forte.

\- Il est magnifique. Tu n'avais que 15 ans ?

\- Oui, je tenais à peine la bécane dans mes mains.

Elle aime ce souvenir, je le vois sur son visage.

\- Tu as beaucoup de mérite d'avoir réalisé ton rêve, interviens-je.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'était un rêve. Je ne savais que dessiner et l'ambiance du salon m'a plu tout de suite. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. C'était ça ou… je ne sais pas… rien sans doute.

\- Tu as de la chance d'avoir rencontré Sue et Carmen.

\- Quoiqu'on en dise, la chance est importante dans une vie. Toi aussi tu as eu de la chance d'avoir un père chirurgien.

\- C'est vrai. Je lui voue une admiration sans borne pour ça. Sans lui je serais toujours en fauteuil, amoindri. Je pense souvent à cette chance et j'en suis reconnaissant.

\- Tu remercies Dieu ?

Elle se moque prudemment.

\- Non, je remercie les arbres, l'air, la terre et le ciel. Je suis heureux de vivre. Pas une minute ne se passe sans que je ne ressente cet élan pour la vie.

\- Que t'est-il arrivé Edward ?

La voix de Carmen me rappelle qu'ils sont là. L'échange que je viens d'avoir avec Bella m'avait fait oublié ce détail somme toute important.

\- Je me suis fait renverser par une voiture à l'âge de 14 ans.

Carmen met une main sur sa bouche.

\- Bon sang, c'est horrible !

\- J'ai vécu des années difficiles, ris-je.

Je ne veux pas plomber l'ambiance. Même si je ne raconte pas un souvenir plaisant, aujourd'hui je vais bien et même plus que bien. Il n'y a aucune raison de se plaindre.

\- Je m'en doute.

\- L'hôpital est devenu une deuxième maison pour moi, le fauteuil roulant mon moyen de locomotion. Et j'ai fini par marcher de nouveau.

\- Ton histoire n'est pas banale, dit Eléazar en tapant sur mon épaule.

\- Elle n'est pas pire qu'une autre. Bien des personnes ont plus de mérite que moi.

Je regarde Bella. Je suis persuadé que sa vie est plus chargée et douloureuse que la mienne.

\- Est-ce que le fait que tu sois devenu pédopsychiatre a un lien avec ton accident ?

\- Ce que je suis, ce que je fais ou ce que je pense a une relation avec l'accident. Mais effectivement, mon choix pour la psychiatrie a un lien. J'ai consulté beaucoup de pédopsychiatres avant de trouver celui qui m'a aidé. Je voulais être un soutien pour des enfants qui ont besoin de moi.

\- C'est honorable.

\- C'est surtout un honneur pour moi de leur être utile. Je dois beaucoup à tous ces gosses, ils m'apprennent la vie.

Je ris un peu pour que la discussion ne tombe pas dans le glauque. Ce que je vis dans mon job est positif même si je suis confronté au pire. Je suis heureux d'apporter une brique même mince à l'édifice de leur vie.

Je lève la tête vers Bella. Son regard est indéchiffrable. Comme souvent, je m'y noie quelques secondes.

La conversation continue sur des sujets plus légers. Je crois que Carmen m'apprécie. Elle très avenante. Elle me plait, tout comme Eléazar. Ils forment un couple très complice.

\- Il se fait tard. Je vais rentrer.

Bella prend un mendiant fourré aux noix de cajous et se lève. Je la suis.

Nous saluons chaleureusement Carmen et Eléazar et marchons vers son appartement.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non.

Elle a la chair de poule, je le vois bien. Elle préfère mentir plutôt que de porter ma veste. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- J'ai passé une très bonne soirée.

\- Ouais.

Son enthousiasme n'est pas renversant.

\- Carmen est très sympa. Eléazar aussi d'ailleurs.

\- Elle parle surtout trop.

\- Je ne trouve pas. souris-je, bien content d'en avoir appris un peu plus sur Bella ce soir.

\- Parce que tu aimes bien fouiner.

Sa remarque me vexe. Elle a repris son masque impassible mais en plus son humeur merdique.

\- Non Bella, je discute, j'aime connaitre les gens. Je suis sociable, j'aime les gens, je ne suis pas un sauvage moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que j'en suis une ?

\- C'est l'idée oui !

\- Eh bien je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne me livre pas à n'importe qui !

\- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, tu commences à me connaitre et je suis persuadé que tu m'as cerné. La Terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner parce qu'on discute un peu de nos vies.

Il semble que ma réplique a fait mouche parce qu'elle ne répond pas. Je ne crois pas lui avoir cloué le bec, c'est impossible. Elle rumine juste mes paroles silencieusement.

Nous arrivons trop vite devant chez elle. Même si notre échange a été musclé, j'aime être avec elle et je préfère sa colère à son indifférence.

\- J'irais bien au ciné. Ça te dit ?

Oui je suis tenace voire même un peu lourd mais tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout.

\- C'est pas vrai ? Tu ne lâches donc jamais ?

Elle s'énerve de nouveau, je suis allé trop loin.

\- Jamais avant d'avoir eu ce que je voulais.

Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut entendre mais là encore je m'en fous. C'est moi, à prendre ou à laisser.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ?

Sa voix est devenue rauque, ses yeux plus perçants encore. Elle a raison de moi et ma réponse fuse sans que je n'y mette les formes.

\- Toi ! C'est toi que je veux Bella !

\- Alors viens !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Mon temps de réflexion doit lui paraitre trop long parce qu'elle saisit sans douceur une poignée de mes cheveux et plaque ma bouche contre son cou, juste au niveau de sa jugulaire. Dans le même temps, elle attrape ma chemise pour me rapprocher et colle son bassin contre le mien.

Putain !

Je ne suis pas assez fou pour ne pas réagir. Une de mes mains s'accroche à sa nuque, l'autre à sa taille. Je mordille et lèche son cou sans délicatesse. Je la pousse contre la porte. Je grogne comme elle presse ma tête contre sa peau.  
D'un mouvement habile elle ouvre la porte de l'immeuble et nous basculons à l'intérieur. Dans le feu de l'action, ma bouche remonte sur sa mâchoire en direction de ses lèvres.

Elle appuie sa main fermement sur mon torse.

\- Pas sur la bouche.

Son ton est autoritaire et fait durcir un peu plus mon membre en contre bas.

Mon pouce vient caresser sa lèvre inférieure.

\- Si je ne peux pas embrasser ta bouche… je vais devoir embrasser chaque parcelle de ta peau pour combattre la frustration.

\- Ne te gêne surtout pas.

Son souffle sur mes lèvres est trop tentant et sa voix fait vibrer ce qu'il y a de plus dur en moi.

Je pars à l'assaut de ses seins par-dessus son tee-shirt. Cette femme me rend fou, autant que les pointes déjà dressées de sa poitrine. Je soulève son vêtement et baisse son soutien-gorge. J'aspire un peu brusquement son téton. Son soupir de surprise est à tomber. Je malaxe son autre sein. J'avais bien deviné, ses seins sont parfaits. Leur goût, leur odeur et leur douceur viennent de devenir ma préférence.  
Ma langue descend sur son ventre et sans lui laisser de répit, je défais les boutons de son short. Ses mains sont dans mes cheveux et forcent légèrement pour m'inviter dans cette direction. Le short tombe sur ses chevilles. Elle s'en défait rapidement.  
Mon pouce passe sur son clitoris par-dessus le coton de sa culote. Elle se cambre et son bassin appuie sur ma main. J'arrache presque son dessous tellement l'envie de la goûter est forte.  
Elle s'allonge sur les marches des escaliers et je réalise que nous sommes dans l'entrée de son immeuble. Ce détail m'avait échappé. Prendre Bella dans un endroit public est certainement la chose la plus excitante qu'il m'ait été donné de faire. Je suis comme un lion, comme un fou furieux, prêt à la bouffer.  
J'écarte largement ses cuisses et ma bouche fond sur son sexe. Il est humide et son clitoris gonflé. Je me délecte de sa saveur exceptionnelle. Elle geint discrètement mais je sais que je lui fais de l'effet et un sentiment qui ne m'était jamais arrivé d'avoir pointe dans ma poitrine. La fierté. Je suis fier de lui faire ressentir du plaisir et de voir à quel point son magnétisme est puissant dans ce moment intime.

\- Continue !

Mon doigt glisse dans son vagin. Elle se cambre encore et un petit cri aigu lui échappe. Ma main libre dérive vers sa poitrine. Elle la presse sans douceur sur son sein. Elle est dans le même état que moi, furieusement excitée. Un deuxième doigt s'insère en elle tandis que j'embrasse avec ferveur ses chairs humides. Un autre cri moins discret se fait entendre.  
Alors elle fait une chose d'un érotisme insensé, elle prend ma main sur son sein et la pose sur sa bouche. Putain ! Mon sexe est douloureux tellement l'émoi que son geste provoque est vif. Elle serre ses doigts sur les miens. Ses cris sont étouffés et j'ai la sensation qu'elle peut les émettre avec plus de liberté.  
Mon doigté se fait plus vigoureux, ses hanches bougent en rythme, ma langue s'active plus fermement. Ses parois se resserrent. Elle va jouir et je suis comme un gosse au matin de Noël. Elle appuie ma main sur son visage et tord son bassin. J'entends ses cris assourdis se multiplier et je profite encore quelques secondes de ses chairs.  
J'attends que les spasmes de son vagin se soient calmés. Sa main glisse sur la mienne. J'enlève mes doigts doucement. Elle est essoufflée.  
L'obscurité me laisse tout juste entrevoir ses cheveux éparpillés sur les marches, la silhouette de son corps, ses jambes écartées devant moi et la lueur de ses yeux. Même si je ne perçois pas les détails de son anatomie, je la trouve belle à se damner.  
Je suis à genoux devant elle. Nous nous regardons fixement. Je prends tout mon temps en amenant mes doigts sur ma langue. Je veux qu'elle sache que j'aime ça, que j'aime son goût et que je remettrais ça quand elle le voudra.

Je m'appuie sur mes coudes et m'allonge au-dessus d'elle en prenant soin de ne pas l'écraser. Mes doigts passent dans ses cheveux, mon nez frotte le sien. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier. Je sens qu'elle se tend.

\- Allons chez toi, je murmure.

\- Non.

Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

Elle me repousse sans ménagement et se lève rapidement. Elle se rhabille à une vitesse hallucinante.  
Elle allume la lumière de la cage d'escalier.  
La bulle explose et ses morceaux viennent s'écraser avec fracas contre les murs.

\- Rentre chez toi.

Comment ?!

\- Mais… tu… on pourrait…

Elle ouvre la porte en grand et le regard qu'elle me dessert est plus dur qu'une pierre.

\- Rentre chez toi.

Elle détache bien chaque mot pour que je comprenne bien l'information. Je n'en reviens pas. Bien sûr je suis un peu frustré, je ne peux pas le cacher, mais ce que je viens de vivre, ce que nous venons de vivre était stupéfiant. Le nier comme elle le fait est une ineptie.

Je serre les poings et passe la porte sans la quitter des yeux.  
J'espère qu'elle y voit la désillusion qui me ronge.

o¤o¤o¤o

Salut les filles!

Je trouvais qu'il faisait un peu frais par ici ! J'espère que j'ai réussi à réchauffer l'ambiance ;)

Un grand merci à Lotirelle pour son investissement, ses corrections et ses précieux commentaires!

Merci de suivre cette histoire et de la mettre dans vos favoris.  
Merci de commenter! J'adore quand vous donnez votre avis!  
Berenice je suis ravie de te revoir par ici! Bon j'ai fait assez vite ou pas ;)  
Nao, j'adore ton enthousiaste et je suis contente que tu sois contente! C'est génial de savoir que mon histoire te plait :)  
C'est tellement bon de savoir que mon histoire est lue et appréciée!  
Merci à toutes!

Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas aussi vite que celui-ci, mais je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine.

A bientôt!


	11. Ordinary man

Ordinary man - Eels

Je bois mon café accoudée au bar de ma cuisine, mon esprit empli des images de la veille.

 _Edward_ …

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'a poussé à… ça. Des détails insignifiants sans doute, l'insistance de mes amis pour que je me lâche un peu et cet attrait imbécile entre nous.

 _Ses yeux, ses mains, sa bouche…_

Je suis sur un nuage. Je sens bien que la soirée m'a laissé une sorte de sentiment de plénitude à la fois confortable et troublant.

Ce que j'ai ressenti hier avec Edward était trop fort, trop passionnel et trop… déstabilisant.  
Je ne peux pas lui donner d'espoir, je n'en ai pas moi-même, c'est la raison pour laquelle je l'ai mis dehors. Et vu mon attitude, j'espère qu'il sera moins pressant.

 _Son odeur, ses cheveux, sa peau…_

Je ne vais pas me mentir, Edward est un amant exceptionnel. L'ardeur qu'il m'a insufflée était d'un érotisme rare et sans précédent en ce qui me concerne.  
Un bon coup oui, très bon même, mais rien de plus, je ne veux rien de plus. Je me voile la face ? Peut-être…  
Même si notre soirée m'incite à recommencer je ferai tout pour combattre ce sentiment.

 _Sa voix, ses soupirs, sa fougue…_

Mon téléphone me sort de mes rêveries.

\- Emmett ?

\- Plage !

J'écarte le combiné de mon oreille tant il hurle. Le son furieux de guitares électriques me parvient. Il est surexcité.

\- Bella ?

\- C'est moi.

\- On va à la plage ! Il fait 35 degrés à l'ombre, je passe te chercher dans 15 minutes !

Son enthousiasme me gagne mais il me faut plus de temps.

\- Non ! 30 !

\- 15 !

\- Je me réveille à peine laisse-moi le temps de reprendre un café.

\- Tu te lèves à cette heure-ci ?!

Je jette un œil à l'horloge, midi trente. J'hallucine, jamais je ne me lève aussi tard.

\- Ouais…

\- 20 minutes et je t'amène le café.

\- Ok !

Je me lève d'un bond. C'est une très bonne idée, je suis ravie. Le soleil et l'océan vont me changer les idées et je l'espère chasser Edward de mes pensées.

Une douche rapide finit de me réveiller totalement.  
Je passe mon maillot de bain, un deux pièces très simple. J'enfile une robe de plage courte, blanche avec un peu de dentelle.  
La sonnette de l'appartement se fait entendre mais je ne suis pas prête. Mon téléphone retentit en suivant. Je ne regarde même pas l'émetteur, je souris, Emmett s'impatiente.  
Je fais mon sac sans me presser pour ne rien oublier.

Je dévale les escaliers, excitée de passer ma journée avec Emmett.  
J'ouvre la porte de l'immeuble avec fracas et hurle un : « plage ! » en levant les bras au ciel.  
Je veux faire rire Emmett et lui montrer que je suis aussi motivée que lui mais mon sourire se fane en moins d'une seconde.

Il est là, appuyé contre sa voiture à côté d'Emmett. Si ses yeux sont cernés, leur éclat n'en est pas diminué. Il porte un tee-shirt des Eels, un de ses éternels jeans élimés et ses baskets préhistoriques. Rien de nouveau et pourtant il est élégant au possible. Il n'est pas tout près mais son charisme m'atteint et je retiens mon souffle. Nos yeux se trouvent et nous restons quelques secondes en suspens, moi figée par la surprise, lui… lui je ne sais pas… mais je perçois dans son regard la même amertume qu'hier soir quand il est parti.  
Il rompt le charme rapidement, brutalement même, et met ses lunettes de soleil.

Emmett vient me prendre dans ses bras en me faisant tourner sur place.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? je grince à son oreille.

Emmett est bien moins discret que moi. Il se dirige vers Edward et le prend par le cou.

\- J'ai appelé Edward pour qu'il se joigne à nous. C'est cool non ?

Non, ça ne l'est pas et quelque chose de diffus dans son allure m'indique qu'il n'est pas plus ravi que moi. Pourtant il est là.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'on viendrait te chercher si ça peut te rassurer.

Son ton est dur. Bizarrement ça me plait. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, il est d'humeur renfrognée. Il est encore plus séduisant mais je m'arracherais le bras plutôt que de l'avouer.

\- Salut Edward, fais-je plus froide que la glace. Je vais bien merci.

Il ne répond pas, mon ironie ne semble pas à son goût. Il s'installe dans la voiture, un rien dépité. Il n'a pas aimé la fin de l'épisode d'hier visiblement. Pour une fois monsieur « j'ai toujours le sourire » est assombri. Quelque chose pétille au creux de mon ventre.

\- Maintenant que vous avez bien refroidi l'atmosphère, on peut peut-être y aller, dit Emmett sarcastique.

Emmett me laisse m'assoir à l'avant et nous roulons.  
Ma robe est fluide et remonte un peu sur mes jambes à cause du courant d'air. Même si je ne le vois pas, je sens le regard d'Edward sur moi. Je ne peux pas le nier, j'aime ça. Mon corps se réchauffe un peu plus.

 _Ses yeux…_

Nous arrivons sur l'avenue principale qui descend jusqu'à l'océan. Il est d'un bleu limpide et brille avec les rayons du soleil. Edward bifurque, il se dirige vers China beach, ma plage préférée, la moins fréquentée de San Francisco.

Les doigts d'Edward tapotent sur le volant et ils ne sont pas au rythme de la musique. Il est nerveux.

 _Ses mains…_

Il ébouriffe ses cheveux et la tension monte d'un cran. Je descends ma robe sur mes cuisses et croise les jambes. Je vais faire ce que je sais faire de mieux avec lui, le fuir ou le faire fuir.

 _Ses cheveux…_

Le fait qu'il soit là, près de moi, rend les souvenirs d'hier plus envahissants et moins supportables.  
Il boit une gorgée de son café et une minuscule goutte s'attarde sur la commissure de ses lèvres. Sa langue vient la récupérer.

 _Sa bouche…_

Bordel ! Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur mon café. Je vais devoir batailler ferme avec moi-même. Si ma raison est certaine qu'il ne doit pas m'approcher, mon corps réclame le contraire.

\- Monte le son Edward !

Emmett veut entendre Nada surf, Always love. Il chante comme s'il était dans sa salle de bains, c'est-à-dire un peu faux et un peu trop fort. Il adore cette chanson, elle est un peu son hymne. J'imagine que l'influence hippie de San Francisco n'y est pas pour rien, _aime toujours, la haine t'aura à chaque fois_.  
Edward amusé l'accompagne au chant.

 _Sa voix…_

Il déclame les paroles avec une présence folle et un sourire tranquille. Elles lui vont bien. Elles me font penser au fait qu'Edward est très positif, toujours de bonne humeur et d'une assurance à toute épreuve. Il semble que l'amour et la détermination soient les moteurs de sa vie, _on fait soi-même sa vie, n'attends pas la ligne finale_.

Nous arrivons sur la plage. J'enlève aussitôt mes chaussures et le sable chaud sous mes pieds me calme, relativement.

Nous trouvons un coin tranquille. Tandis que j'étends ma serviette, Edward répond au téléphone et fait un signe de la main.  
Je suis son regard et j'aperçois au loin une nymphe qui arrive à pas mesurés. Rosalie et son air hautain nous rejoignent. Elle porte une tunique transparente qui laisse entrevoir un maillot de bain deux pièces, sans bretelle, agrémenté de fins dessins colorés. Elle est stupéfiante de beauté et… d'antipathie.

\- Salut Bella ! sourit-elle gaiment.

Rosalie et moi avons pas mal discuté au club de boxe hier soir. Elle est directe, franche et drôle. Il m'a paru qu'elle cachait très habilement sa personnalité derrière un masque impassible.

\- Salut Barbie…

Je la regarde avec des yeux agrandis par la surprise. « Barbie » m'a complètement échappé ! Même si nous avons fait connaissance, nous ne sommes pas proches à ce point.

Elle éclate d'un rire gras, totalement décalé par rapport à sa prestance. Je ris à mon tour.

\- J'adore cette nana ! clame-t-elle.

Emmett et Edward semblent ne pas comprendre, ils finissent par ne pas chercher et poser leurs serviettes.

Rosalie enlève sa tunique et je vois le regard d'Emmett fondre. Il fait très chaud, mais sa température corporelle vient encore d'augmenter. Elle ignore mon ami et s'installe près de moi.  
J'ôte ma robe à mon tour. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je suis gênée de me déshabiller devant Edward alors qu'il était entre mes jambes hier soir. Surement parce que l'obscurité m'offrait comme une sécurité. Il n'a pas vu les détails de mon corps et notamment mes tatouages. J'avais un certain avantage, je connaissais déjà son physique.  
Encore une fois, sans le voir, je ressens son regard sur moi et mon clitoris se tend. Je m'assois et serre les cuisses. Je mets mes lunettes pour me protéger du soleil bien sûr mais aussi pour mieux cacher mes émotions. Je m'enduis de crème solaire, les tatouages n'aiment pas le soleil, et je demande à Rosalie de m'aider pour le dos.

\- Je vais me baigner, déclare Edward.

\- Ouais moi aussi ! s'affole Emmett.

Rosalie et moi nous regardons de concert. Nous ne comprenons pas bien l'urgence d'aller se baigner dans une eau à 15 degrés. Outre la température de l'eau, un détail de taille se rappelle à moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

\- Edward ! Non ! je crie autoritaire.

Il se retourne abasourdi.

\- Tu ne peux pas te baigner avec ton tatouage tout neuf !

Je suis un peu en colère. Je le lui avais expliqué.

\- Je ne mouillerais pas mon dos.

\- Tu ne dois pas non plus l'exposer au soleil.

Il revient de mauvaise grâce et met son tee-shirt.  
Je suis ravie qu'il se rhabille, il sera moins tentant ainsi. Il rejoint tout de même Emmett.

Rosalie et moi profitons du paysage magnifique.

\- Alors ? Tu as laissé ton numéro à Jacob hier soir ?

Ses yeux sont malicieux. Elle a tout à fait compris quand Jacob m'a accostée au club de boxe qu'il m'ennuyait plus qu'il ne me charmait.

\- Tu rigoles ? Trop lourd.

\- Il est pas mal pourtant.

\- Oui c'est vrai mais il me plait pas.

\- C'est quoi ton genre ?

\- Je n'ai pas de genre.

Je n'ai pas de critère, d'habitude je me fie au feeling. Et puis pour une relation d'une nuit, je ne fouille pas vraiment dans la personnalité du gars, une belle gueule me suffit.

Jasper et Alice débarquent et mettent fin à notre discussion.  
Il faut croire qu'Emmett a invité tout San Francisco. L'après-midi tranquille que j'imaginais s'évapore sous mes yeux.

Jasper nous lance un « salut » enthousiaste et souriant, sa petite copine est bien moins chaleureuse. Elle n'est pas froide mais elle a toujours cet air gêné ou indécis.

\- Où sont les gars ? demande Jasper.

\- A l'eau.

\- Ils se baignent ? s'étonne-t-il.

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Oui, ils sont complètement tarés.

\- Je vais aller sonder la température de l'eau. Tu viens ? demande-t-il à Alice.

\- Heu…je ne sais pas trop…

\- Viens trésor.

Trésor ?! Putain mais où est donc passé Jasper ? Elle est peut-être une extra-terrestre qui lui a bouffé le cerveau.

Il tend la main vers elle. Elle la prend avec hésitation et ils partent lentement vers l'océan.

\- C'est quoi son problème ? je demande à Rosalie.

\- A Alice ? demande-t-elle sans surprise.

Je hoche la tête.

\- Elle est timide.

\- A ce point c'est maladif.

\- Un peu à vrai dire. Tu sais qu'Edward a eu un accident ?

\- Oui.

Je ne précise pas que je tatoue ses cicatrices. Je me suis aperçue qu'ils se côtoyaient mais je ne sais pas à quel point.

\- Il se rendait à un spectacle auquel Alice participait. Ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'Edward y aille, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a quitté ses amis plus tôt ce jour-là.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

\- Et donc Edward lui en a voulu.

\- Non. Edward n'est pas rancunier. Il a beaucoup de défauts mais pas la rancune, sourit-elle.

Je ne crois pas être d'accord avec ça. Il semble m'en vouloir après hier soir.

\- Alors c'est elle qui s'en veut ? Même si son frère lui a pardonné ?

\- C'est exactement ça.

\- Elle se pourrit la vie pour rien.

\- Elle est comme ça. Même avant l'accident, Alice a toujours eu du mal avec les gens. Elle est mal à l'aise, elle a l'impression de déranger les autres, de ne pas mériter leur amitié ni même ses diplômes. Elle est surdouée et se sent en décalage.

\- Elle a été trop couvée peut-être.

\- Non, Carlisle et Esmée sont très aimants mais pas étouffants. Ils ont insufflé à leurs enfants l'autonomie de leurs choix. D'ailleurs, Alice s'est débrouillée seule pour ses études. Pas financièrement bien sûr, mais elle a trouvé elle-même son université, ses stages et seul son talent et son travail acharné lui ont permis d'être où elle est aujourd'hui. Mais elle n'en tire aucune fierté. Elle a la sensation qu'elle n'a aucun mérite, qu'elle a eu de la chance ou qu'elle a été prise par erreur, pourtant elle est brillante.

\- Elle a le complexe de l'imposteur.

\- Le quoi ?

\- Le complexe de l'imposteur.

Rosalie se tourne entièrement vers moi, intéressée ou intriguée par ce que je viens de dire.

\- Elle ressent un sentiment d'illégitimité, elle pense qu'elle n'est pour rien dans ce qu'elle réussit, qu'elle n'est pas assez bien pour les autres…

\- Tu as fait psycho ?

Je ris.

\- Non pas du tout, mais je lis toutes sortes de livres.

Et le sujet m'intéresse parce que je connais ce complexe. J'en étais atteinte au moment où j'ai atterri au foyer, en tous cas c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai été diagnostiquée. Tout ce que je réussissais était dû à la chance ou à un autre facteur que moi-même et je faisais tout pour prouver au monde entier que je n'étais qu'une imbécile. Les choses se sont arrangées avec le temps et notamment mon choix pour le tatouage.

\- Des livres de… psycho ?

\- Oui ça m'arrive. J'ai été suivie pendant un moment, alors la psychiatrie m'a touché. J'ai lu quelques auteurs.

Je n'ai pas envie d'en dire plus, Rosalie le comprend, elle n'insiste pas.

J'ai un peu plus d'empathie pour Alice et je suis étonnée qu'Edward n'ait pas décelé la pathologie de sa sœur alors que je viens de le faire en cinq minutes. Mais évidemment, les lectures ne font pas tout et je peux me tromper, je ne suis pas spécialiste.

Edward revient seul.

\- Alors ? Rafraichi ? demande Rosalie un rien moqueuse.

\- Oui, ça fait du bien !

Seul son caleçon est mouillé et malgré la fraicheur de l'océan, je perçois nettement une protubérance très bien placée. Je baisse les yeux discrètement.

\- Où sont Alice et Jasper ? demande Rosalie.

\- Ils se baladent au bord de l'eau.

\- J'y vais !

Elle se lève rapidement et m'abandonne, seule avec Edward.

Il s'assoit et allume une cigarette comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'allonge sur le dos et ferme les paupières, avec un peu de chance je vais m'endormir.  
Quand j'ouvre les yeux, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Edward est allongé, posé sur un coude et regarde l'océan. Ses cheveux s'agitent doucement dans la brise, sa peau dore sous le soleil flamboyant et ses mains font tourner nonchalamment son téléphone. Il est ailleurs, pensif.

Il tourne la tête dans ma direction et je ferme les yeux aussitôt.  
Je perçois un mouvement, le sable crisse et quelque chose me fait de l'ombre. Je me décide à regarder. Edward est près de moi, allongé dans la même position mais sur la serviette de Rosalie. Ses yeux sont sur moi et mon corps s'engourdit. Je dois me reprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande glacée.

\- Emmett m'a appelé pour aller à la plage. Quand je suis arrivé au salon, il m'a dit qu'il devait passer chercher une copine sans préciser qu'il s'agissait de toi. J'ai reconnu ton immeuble évidemment.

\- Non, ma question c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais là, sur la serviette de Rosalie ?

\- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Eh bien trouve un moyen.

\- Il n'y a rien à faire B. E. 2L. A. Même ton au revoir sanglant d'hier soir n'a pas réussi à me faire changer d'avis.

\- J'étais pas au top, je peux faire mieux.

\- J'en suis sûr.

Son sourire m'indique qu'il ne parle pas du fait de le mettre à la porte mais plutôt de la relation qui l'a précédé.

Je lève les bras au-dessus de ma tête et m'étire en me cambrant.

\- Fais pas ça.

Son sourire a disparu. Son regard s'obscurcit et ses poings se serrent.  
J'ai plusieurs techniques pour le désarçonner et s'il le faut, je peux faire ma connasse.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? Tu es mal à l'aise ? Tu veux retourner sur ta serviette ?

Je me trémousse un peu en soupirant.

\- Tu vas me faire bander et il faudra que j'explique aux autres qui m'a mis dans cet état.

\- Ça ne me gêne pas.

Il souffle, un peu exaspéré.

\- Tu ne peux pas renier ce qui s'est passé.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward ?

Mon ton est dur et mes yeux semblent s'enfoncer dans le sien. Je le défis clairement d'exposer la chose.

\- Ça…

Il lève doucement se main et fait glisser le revers de ses doigts sur mon bras toujours au-dessus de ma tête.  
Ma peau répond dans la seconde, un frisson suit son mouvement. Mon bas-ventre aussi se réveille.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer.

Sa voix est un murmure profond et me transporte. Spontanément je ferme les yeux.  
Ses doigts continuent leur progression et passent sur mes côtes, tout près de mes seins. Je serre les jambes mais je ne peux pas cacher mes tétons qui commencent à durcir.

\- Juste ça…

Sa main arrive à hauteur de mes hanches, jusqu'au nœud qui retient mon bas de maillot. Je suis tendue, terriblement excitée mais farouchement en retenue.

\- Nous sommes faits pour faire l'amour ensemble.

Si son charisme m'a enivré, ses mots me font atterrir brutalement.

Je vire sa main sans ménagement.

\- Il n'est pas question d'amour Edward, je suis claire ?

Il cherche sur mon visage une réponse qu'il ne trouve pas. Il est déstabilisé par mon changement d'attitude.

\- Hier soir, nous avons baisé et il est possible qu'on recommence mais ne joue pas au prince charmant avec moi, je ne supporte pas.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- D'abord je ne joue pas au prince charmant, je suis le prince charmant, dit-il avec un sourire angélique.

Il ne peut pas ne pas faire ce genre de blagues. Il met beaucoup de dérision dans ses paroles. Emmett a un peu le même genre d'humour. Dans une autre situation, je pourrais trouver ça drôle mais je retiens mon sourire, je préfère lui adresser un regard sérieux.

\- Et…

Il hésite, longtemps à mon goût.

\- Quand ?

\- Quand quoi ?

\- Quand recommence-t-on ?

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'envoie balader. Je suis déstabilisée mais bien sûr je ne laisse rien paraitre.  
Ma réflexion doit lui paraitre longue parce qu'il insiste.

\- Quand ?

Sa voix est rauque et dans ses pupilles perce son envie. A cet instant il est si sexy que je pourrais craquer dans la seconde.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, j'ai des conditions.

Il met sa tête sur sa main et la commissure de ses lèvres se soulève. Il attend, amusé. Ce gars est cinglé ou maso de persévérer à ce point.

Bien entendu je n'y ai pas réfléchi, d'habitude je n'ai pas d'exigence. Alors je brode des contraintes au fil de mon inspiration.  
La première chose qui me vient à l'esprit est la plus évidente.

\- Pas de baiser…

\- …sur la bouche je sais. Et ?

Il se rapproche et nos corps se frôlent. Il m'aide sans le savoir.

\- Jamais de démonstration en public. Nous ne sommes pas un couple. Ce que nous faisons ne regarde personne d'autre que nous.

J'accompagne mes propos d'un ton et d'un regard sévère.  
Il recule un peu.

\- Et ?

Je débite sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Jamais chez moi et jamais au salon.

\- Au club de boxe ?

\- Non plus.

\- Chez moi ?

Merde !

\- Si nécessaire, sinon j'aime autant éviter.

Il réajuste son caleçon de bains. Est-ce qu'il est dur ? J'ai du mal à résister à l'envie de mater mais je préfère soutenir son regard.

\- Donc tous les endroits publics à part ceux que tu viens de citer ?

Et encore merde ! Je vais me faire prendre à mon propre piège. En plus, des idées d'Edward et moi dans des endroits plus érotiques les uns que les autres envahissent mon esprit bordélique. Je serre un peu plus les cuisses.

\- On verra...

J'espère sincèrement qu'il va se reprendre et m'envisager autrement. Comme une folle qui ne mérite pas tant d'efforts par exemple.  
Il marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe de trois jours. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure.  
Putain, je suis chaude. Maintenant que les choses sont dites, j'ai une furieuse envie de lui.  
Je dois mettre le coup de grâce, trouver ce qui le fera changer d'avis.

\- Une dernière chose. Je ne tombe pas amoureuse, jamais, et je ne reste jamais très longtemps avec mes amants. Je ne veux pas que ça te pose un problème quand on se reverra pour finir ton tatouage.

Ses yeux s'enfoncent dans les miens et mon monde s'arrête de tourner. J'ai beau m'en dissuader, j'ai beau le contrer de toutes mes forces, Edward a quelque chose de différent, quelque chose d'innommable, de flou, mais quelque chose qui me séduit sans l'ombre d'un doute.

\- On va devoir échanger nos numéros de téléphone.

Putain ! Il accepte ?

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ?

\- Il faut croire que je suis assez fou oui.

\- Ou assez stupide.

\- Aussi.

Il rit, il est heureux, comme d'habitude.

\- J'ai ton numéro au salon, je t'appellerai.

\- Non, on les échange maintenant.

Son air autoritaire me laisse pantoise. En deux secondes, il est passé de la joie au sérieux, c'est stupéfiant et…attirant au possible.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu as déjà beaucoup d'avantages sur moi, celui-ci n'est pas négociable.

\- Pourtant il le faudra. Je, j'insiste bien sur ce mot, t'appellerai.

\- Quand ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Ses yeux sont intenses. J'y lis clairement le dépit, la déception et…quelque chose qui ressemble à de l'incompréhension.

Il se lève rapidement et enfile son jean tout aussi vivement. Je me redresse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Son changement d'attitude est troublant.

\- Je rentre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose vous ramènera.

\- Mais…

Mais je ne sais pas quoi ajouter. Je devrais être contente, j'ai ce que je voulais, il me fuit, pourtant, une boule bloque ma gorge. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle signifie, je penche pour de la déception.

Il s'éloigne sans un regard et je reste pantoise.

Emmett revient alors que la silhouette d'Edward vient de disparaitre au loin et secoue sa tête sur moi. L'eau est gelée et je grogne bruyamment.

\- On ne peut pas vous laisser deux minutes tous seuls vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'Edward ?

\- Il est parti.

\- Quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Emmett est lui aussi stupéfait.

\- Je crois que le tatouage le gênait avec la chaleur.

\- Oh… Il est parti comme ça ? Sans dire au revoir ?

\- Faut croire que oui.

Il me connait trop, je ne peux pas lui mentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

\- Rien ! Je t'assure ! On s'est même pas parlé.

\- Me balade pas, je vous ai vus.

Je reste muette. Je préfère me taire plutôt que d'inventer des mensonges ou de dire la vérité.  
Emmett s'assoit près de moi, sur la serviette de Rosalie.

\- Putain Bella… ce gars est cool, vraiment…et j'en reviens pas de te dire ça mais… vous allez bien ensemble.

\- N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Il y a un truc entre vous… Faudrait être aveugle pour pas le voir.

\- Oui, de l'antipathie.

\- Ou de l'attirance.

\- Pff…

Sa remarque me touche mais bien sûr je me terre dans le silence.

\- Bouge de ma serviette !

Rosalie et son autorité naturelle reviennent avec Alice et Jasper et me sauvent d'une discussion tendue.

\- La voilà ta serviette Barbie.

Son « Barbie » est dédaigneux. Je n'ai jamais entendu Emmett parler avec dédain, je suis assez étonnée.  
Rosalie lui sert un regard plus noir que le fond d'une cave. Il ne baisse pas la tête, au contraire. Ceux-là ne deviendront pas amis, ou alors ils seront amants. La tension entre eux est palpable.  
Comme Edward et moi ? Non, définitivement pas.

Jasper, Emmett et moi parlons du boulot. Rosalie s'intéresse à la discussion mais Alice écoute, tête basse et se triture les doigts.  
Peut-être parce que je la connais mieux, peut-être parce que je la sens trop à l'écart, je lui adresse la parole.

\- Et toi Alice, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

\- Oh, rien d'aussi intéressant que vous.

Aussitôt, Jasper la prend par la taille. Son geste m'agace un peu. Elle est une grande fille et je ne vais pas la bouffer.

\- Dis toujours…

\- Je suis avocate en dernière année, je suis en stage.

\- Tu as une spécialité ?

\- Pour l'instant, je gère les dossiers qu'on me donne. Je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Les causes désespérées.

Son regard s'éclaire.

\- Comme quoi ?

Elle me raconte son travail. Elle y met du cœur et pour la première fois, elle semble sûre d'elle. C'est assez fascinant de voir ses expressions changer à ce point, son sourire s'égailler et ses mains animer.  
Je suis plutôt intéressée. Comme elle le précise ce ne sont pas des affaires très importantes mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle est douée dans son domaine, très douée même.

\- Tu travailles pour qui ?

\- Le cabinet Volturi.

La tête d'Emmett se dévisse dans sa direction.  
Les Volturi possèdent la plupart des commerces de la ville. Emmett a beaucoup bataillé pour ouvrir son salon à la place du restaurant qui s'y tenait quelques années auparavant. Encore aujourd'hui, je sais que les Volturi lui posent problème, mais je ne sais pas de quel ordre.

\- Il est renommé non ?

\- Le plus réputé de San Francisco, précise Rosalie.

Alice sourit sans élan.

\- Félicitations ! Ça ne doit pas être facile d'y rentrer.

\- J'avais un bon dossier scolaire et l'entretien s'est bien passé. Ils avaient besoin d'un stagiaire, quel qu'il soit.

\- J'imagine qu'ils ne t'ont pas pris pour ton sourire.

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils m'ont choisi moi. Ils n'avaient aucun intérêt à le faire. Je n'ai bénéficié d'aucun appui outre les lettres de recommandations de mes professeurs, comme beaucoup d'étudiants.

\- Ils ont vu tes capacités c'est tout. Tu étais très qualifiée et ils te paieraient comme une stagiaire, quoi demander de plus ?

Elle rougit, mal à l'aise devant mon compliment.  
Le même sentiment que la première fois que je l'avais vu au salon refait surface. J'ai envie qu'elle aille bien, qu'elle se sente détendue. Peut-être aussi parce que son humeur est communicative.

L'après-midi est bien avancé quand nous rentrons. Rosalie n'a pas posé de problème pour nous ramener. J'aime beaucoup sa personnalité. Nous échangeons nos numéros pour faire peut-être une virée un de ces jours.  
Emmett ne semble pas partager mon avis, ils ne se sont pas adressés la parole, ce qui est rare. Emmett est si jovial et sociable que son attitude est étrange.

Devant mon immeuble, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je marche jusqu'au parc.

Je repense à Edward, à sa déception et cette sorte d'incompréhension dans ses yeux. Je pense aussi aux paroles d'Emmett. C'est la première fois qu'Emmett me parle d'un homme, il l'aime vraiment beaucoup.

Je passe devant l'endroit où nous avons mangé avec Carmen et Eléazar. Je sais qu'Edward plait à Carmen. Elle se moque de ma vie sentimentale, tant que je suis heureuse, elle l'est aussi. Mais je sais qu'au fond, elle voudrait me voir amoureuse. Elle voudrait que j'arrive à faire confiance à un homme qui m'accompagnerait. Elle est un peu de la vieille école sur les choses de l'amour. Même si elle n'a jamais été mariée, elle a eu plusieurs relations longues qui se sont plus ou moins bien finies mais dont elle parle comme de très bons souvenirs.

En ce qui me concerne, j'imagine que le fait d'avoir été tellement délaissée par la première personne que j'ai aimé, la personne la plus importante du tout début de ma vie, ne joue pas en ma faveur. Je devrais haïr ma mère pour ça et j'ai eu une période où ce fut le cas, mais aujourd'hui, je préfère l'ignorer. Il n'empêche que je garde les stigmates de cette enfance de merde.  
J'arrive à y réfléchir, à l'intellectualiser, à faire la part des choses, mais lorsque je sors de ma tête, dans la vraie vie, je m'aperçois que je reste une petite fille face aux sentiments. J'ai l'impression que si on me connait bien, on ne peut pas m'aimer et de la même façon, que si je me laisser aller avec un homme, il m'abandonnera tôt ou tard.

L'angoisse me prend la poitrine. Je sens les larmes monter à mes cils. Je déteste être dans cet état. J'essuie mes yeux d'un geste brusque. Il est hors de question que le cafard obscurcisse ma soirée. Je refuse de me résigner à la tristesse.

Puis-je vraiment passer ma vie à me cacher ? Ça fonctionne plutôt bien pour l'instant. Vraiment ?...

Mes mains tremblent lorsque je saisis mon téléphone.

« Ce soir » je pianote sans vraiment y réfléchir. J'envoie.

Je range l'appareil dans mon sac et je retourne chez moi.

Je prends une longue douche bien chaude. Mon corps est détendu même si mon esprit est toujours agité.

A reculons, comme si j'avais fait une bêtise, je prends mon portable. Je l'allume sans me presser.  
L'écran indique : « 1 message : Edward Cullen. »

Mon cœur accélère mais je ne le laisse pas faire. Je respire profondément et je me calme avant de lire.

J'ouvre le message.

« Non. Pas ce soir »

¤o¤o¤o¤

Salut les filles!

Le voici le voilà!  
Bon... je dirais 1 partout...  
prochain round eh bien... prochainement...

Merci à Lotirelle pour ses corrections et ses commentaires précieux!

MERCI pour vos commentaires, je vous adore, je me régale à vous lire!  
Berenice ton message m'a beaucoup touché :) merci beaucoup!  
Alex16, oui Bella est folle lol j'espère qu'on comprend un peu plus pourquoi dans ce chapitre!  
Merci de me lire, je suis très heureuse de voir que tu suis toujours cette histoire :)  
MERCI pour vos mises en attente et en favoris, j'en suis très flattée!

Pleins bises!

A bientôt!


	12. Sexyback

Salut les chicas!

Bientôt le printemps mais en attendant les beaux jours, je vous envoie un peu de chaleur... Vous êtes prévenues ;)

MERCI à Lotirelle pour ses corrections super rapides et ses commentaires toujours aussi précieux!

MERCI à toutes pour vos commentaires! Je les ADORE!  
Nao : oui ils essaient de prendre le dessus l'un sur l'autre et de différentes façons!  
lili11 : merci, ton compliment m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise :)

MERCI à celles qui mettent mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou leurs histoires à suivre. Je suis toujours très flattée que mon histoire plaise!

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous laissera pas de glace...

Pleins de besos!

 **¤o¤o¤o¤**

Sexyback - Justin Timberlake

La semaine est passée à une vitesse hallucinante.

Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward.  
Sans le vouloir vraiment, j'attendais un coup de fil, un message, quelque chose…  
Mais rien, le silence.

Mon esprit détraqué a pensé à lui chaque matin et chaque soir. Mes rêves étaient très franchement érotiques et moi je suis tendue au possible en réalisant que je vais le voir aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui ou si j'ai envie de l'affronter. Le jeu du chat et de la souris me semble puéril et sans intérêt.  
Je contrôle, toujours et tout. Avec lui je ne peux pas me comporter ainsi. Sa personnalité est trop forte pour qu'il se laisse faire et la mienne trop têtue pour accepter. C'est surement la raison pour laquelle j'ai l'impression de lui céder et non de gagner une nuit de plaisir avec un mec sexy comme l'enfer.

Et alors ? Quel est le problème ? Une nuit ou deux et comme avec les autres je n'aurais plus le gout de le revoir.

Ce serait la logique que je suivrais si je ne sentais pas qu'Edward est différent. Il est différent de tous les hommes avec qui j'ai couché et même de tous ceux que je connais ou que je fréquente. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le rend à ce point unique.  
J'ai rencontré et j'ai été intime avec des hommes très distincts, des beaux, des sympas, des drôles, des bizarres, des renfermés… mais des comme lui, jamais. Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'a eu ce toucher si particulier, cette présence qui attise mon corps même quand il est loin, ce regard qui me happe chaque fois qu'il croise le mien. Je ne me l'explique pas.

Si je n'ai pas vu Edward cette semaine, c'est aussi parce que j'ai évité une soirée où je savais qu'il se trouverait.  
Emmett m'a proposé de boire un verre mercredi mais pas avec les gars du salon. Cette idée était déjà louche parce que d'habitude nous allons tous ensemble, mais plus encore lorsqu'il m'a dit que nous retrouverions un ou deux potes à lui. Je l'ai envoyé promener et je suis allée boxer. Malgré Jacob dont le regard traine sur mon corps à la façon d'un chien en rut, j'aime aller au club et j'aime ce sport presqu'autant que le tatouage.  
Quand je suis sortie de la salle, Rosalie m'avait envoyé un message. Comme Emmett elle m'invitait à sortir mais au contraire de lui elle a été très claire. Elle m'a donné les noms de toutes les personnes présentes : Emmett, Alec, Angela et…Edward.  
Si retrouver Angela et passer du temps avec Rosalie me tentait, rencontrer Edward dans cette ambiance m'inquiétait. J'étais trop crevée pour lui faire face. Il avait refusé mon rendez-vous, je ne savais pas quelle serait son attitude quand nous nous reverrions. J'ai donc refusé la proposition de Rosalie, prétextant que j'étais déjà au lit. Ce qui n'était pas loin d'être la vérité.  
Emmett m'avait fait un récit succin de leur soirée. En gros, Edward était un type génial et Rosalie une bourgeoise imbue de sa personne. J'essayais de le persuader qu'elle était vraiment drôle et franchement différente de l'air qu'elle se donnait, il ne m'écoutait pas et préférait camper sur ses positions. De même quand je lui suggérais qu'Edward était un tombeur avéré et prétentieux. Il m'avait assuré qu'Edward avait eu plus d'une fois l'occasion de prendre les numéros de téléphone de jolies filles mais qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il les avait même repoussées gentiment. Je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ça, alors je n'en pensais rien.  
En plus, il le trouvait humble. Il ne se vantait pas de ses talents de musicien, fameux selon Emmett, de son travail, estimable toujours d'après Emmett, ou de son succès auprès des nanas.  
Mon ami apprécie réellement Edward et son opinion m'assure qu'il est un gars bien. Emmett est très sociable mais le cercle de ses amis proches est restreint, il ne s'entiche pas de personnes fourbes ou égoïstes. Et plus que tout, j'ai confiance en lui et en son jugement.

Nous sommes vendredi, je suis en train de tatouer le client qui précède mon rendez-vous avec Edward. Je suis au pied du mur. Je n'ai quasiment rien mangé de la journée, trop nouée par l'impatience et l'appréhension. Parce que oui, j'ai envie de le voir et pour une fois, je ne pense pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. Je suis persuadée que cette attraction entre nous sera moins prégnante quand nous serons passés à l'étape supérieure. Je n'ai presque pas de doute là-dessus. Alors autant tenter l'expérience et me débarrasser de ces foutues pensées étouffantes.

J'en ai fini avec mon client, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de ceux que j'appelle les « vieux beaux ». Il est charmant et l'émotion que lui procure mon tatouage me touche. Je lui ai dessiné une hirondelle sur l'omoplate en souvenir de sa fille. Jusqu'à la porte du salon, il n'en finit pas de me remercier et de me féliciter pour mon talent. Je suis habituée aux compliments, mais au bout d'un moment, son insistance est gênante. Je regagne ma cabine avec un sentiment mitigé.  
Est-ce qu'il était en train de me draguer ? Peu importe…

C'est en rangeant mon chantier que je m'aperçois qu'Edward n'est pas arrivé. Il était pourtant en avance la dernière fois. Il faut croire que son empressement à me voir a diminué.

J'entends le rire gras d'Emmett, oui les cabines sont mal insonorisées et il rit très fort, peut-être même trop fort. Je soupçonne Edward d'être là. Mon cœur accélère. Je ne tiens pas à subir, alors je prends les devants et je vais dans le salon.  
Effectivement, Edward discute gaiment avec mon ami. Son visage est éclairé, ses bras s'agitent pour imager la conversation et Emmett n'en finit pas de se marrer.  
Je prends quelques secondes pour le regarder avant qu'il ne me remarque. Il est détendu, naturel, et sans en faire des tonnes il est séduisant au possible. Sa main vient ébouriffer ses cheveux qui finissent dans un désordre sexy qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Ses yeux limpides expriment toujours la joie, accompagnés souvent par son sourire et cette dent à peine un peu moins droite que les autres, à peine moins parfaite qui rend ce rictus si charmant.

J'écoute enfin le sujet de leur bavardage. Edward raconte qu'une fille qu'ils ont rencontré l'autre soir l'attendait dans sa voiture à demi nue, qu'il a dû jouer de ruse pour la faire descendre et que finalement, comme elle était complètement soule, il l'a raccompagné chez elle en faisant mille détours parce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas son adresse. Il a fini par appeler la personne mentionnée « chéri » dans le répertoire de son téléphone pour qu'il la lui donne. Ledit « chéri » l'attendait devant l'immeuble. Il voulait lui donner un billet pour le remercier et s'excuser du comportement de sa petite amie. Edward a refusé, aussi gêné que stupéfait par la scène.

Oui, Edward est beau, plus que la moyenne, son charisme le rend presque irrésistible. Je comprends qu'il puisse déclencher une sorte de folie chez les femmes.

Il m'aperçoit enfin. Son rire se calme et ses yeux entrent dans les miens. Il me sert son sourire en coin, celui qu'il semble ne réserver qu'à moi. Dans ces moments-là, j'ai une impression flagrante d'intimité, l'impression qu'il ne voit que moi. De nouveau, je n'arrive pas à saisir l'essence de ce sentiment. Non, je ne me laisse pas aller, je réfléchis, j'intellectualise, peut-être trop, peut-être pas.

Il avance dans ma direction comme aimanté, les mains dans les poches, ses yeux accrochés aux miens par-dessous ses cils. Je ne peux pas bouger, je crois même que je souris parce qu'au fond je suis contente de le voir. Quand il est proche, son sourire disparait pour laisser place à un air plus sérieux. Il murmure un « salut » d'une voix grave et profonde, un frisson parcours mes reins. Je suis à sa merci et je suis d'accord avec ça. Je veux voir jusqu'où m'entraine l'effet que chacune de ses attitudes a sur moi.  
Je l'envisage presque comme une expérience, un peu comme une scientifique étudie les réactions de l'alliance de plusieurs composants et je dissèque toutes ses sensations nouvelles.

\- Allons-y.

Ma voix n'est pas froide aujourd'hui, elle est naturelle, celle que j'utilise avec les clients. Je sens qu'Emmett dans mon dos est resté un peu pantois face à Edward qui me suit sans un mot pour lui.

\- Ton tatouage se porte bien ?

\- Je crois…

\- Déshabille-toi.

Comme il ne fait pas ses blagues habituelles, je lève la tête vers lui. Ses pupilles m'indiquent qu'il se retient mais sa malice ne m'échappe pas, il n'a pas besoin de le dire je comprends exactement. Je ris un peu, son sourire s'agrandit.

Il enlève son tee-shirt et s'assoit à califourchon sur le fauteuil. Je vérifie le dessin, la cicatrisation. Tout me parait parfait.  
Je m'installe et entreprend de tatouer la suite. Comme la dernière fois, je commence par la partie la moins sensible pour qu'il s'habitue.

\- Comment va Carmen ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je ne l'ai pas revue depuis l'autre soir.

\- Elle travaille dans quel salon ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Parce que je l'aime bien, peut-être que je passerai la voir un de ces jours.

\- Tu veux vraiment qu'Eléazar te casse les jambes ?

\- Non, j'ai déjà donné ! rit-il. Je voulais les inviter à une soirée que mon groupe organise.

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne veux aucun détail sur cette soirée, je ne veux pas qu'il m'y invite. Nous ne sommes pas un couple, je préfère que nous nous voyions le moins possible.  
Je continue sur un autre sujet, le faire parler pendant que je le tatoue est une bonne chose. Il va se projeter dans autre chose que les aiguilles qui percent sa peau.

\- Tes jambes ont donc été cassées ?

\- Elles ont été broyées.

Son ton s'est assombri.

\- Ça doit faire mal.

\- Je confirme.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton dos ?

Je suis sur ses cicatrices, j'espère que ma conversation va l'aider à se détendre et atténuer la douleur.

\- Ma colonne vertébrale a été touchée, gravement. A mon réveil, même mes bras été paralysés. Mon père a créé un programme d'étude spécial pour fabriquer et remplacer des vertèbres endommagées. C'est de cette façon que je peux marcher aujourd'hui, comme d'autres personnes dans mon cas.

\- Est-ce qu'on a retrouvé celui qui t'a fait ça ?

Ses poings se serrent sur la chaise. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la douleur du tatouage ou de son récit.

\- Non. La voiture l'a été mais pas la personne. Je n'ai rien vu, ni moi ni les gens avec qui j'étais.

\- De toute façon ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Je ne sais pas. J'aurais au moins eu une cible pour libérer ma haine au lieu d'en vouloir au monde entier qui n'y était pour rien.

\- A qui en as-tu voulu ?

Je suis concentrée sur mon dessin et je parle sans vraiment réfléchir, je l'écoute d'une oreille distraite.

\- J'en ai voulu à mes parents qui m'avaient forcé à aller à ce stupide spectacle de danse, à ma sœur qui n'a été d'aucun soutien, à mes amis qui marchaient alors que je ne pouvais plus, aux médecins qui passaient m'annoncer des nouvelles plus horribles les unes que les autres, à moi qui était si faible et dépendant.

Edward échappe un grognement. Je sais, je lui fais mal mais je ne peux pas faire autrement et je trouve qu'il encaisse vraiment très bien. Il n'est pas du tout douillet. Il a l'habitude je suppose.

\- Et puis avec les mois et le temps infini que j'avais, j'ai fait la part des choses. Personne n'était responsable, c'était juste comme ça, la vie… C'est assez difficile de se résigner. Je ne suis pas sûr d'y être arrivé.

\- Ta sœur ne t'a pas aidé ?

Je connais l'histoire mais Edward ne le sait pas et je suis intéressée par son point de vue.

\- Alice est une fille fragile. Elle est à peine capable de s'occuper d'elle, alors des autres…

\- Pourtant elle m'a dit qu'elle se débrouillait seule, pour son travail du moins.

\- Oui pour son travail. Le reste est ingérable pour elle.

Je n'entre pas dans les détails. Son ton est plus ferme et je sens qu'il se tend.

\- Et toi ? demande-t-il tout à coup.

\- Moi ?

Je relève la machine et le regarde. Il ne peut pas me voir mais je suis surprise que la conversation dérive sur moi.

\- Vivre en foyer n'a pas dû être très simple.

Mes doigts se resserrent sur la bécane. J'ai du mal à parler de ça.  
Je cherche mes mots avant de répondre.

\- Avec le recul, je pense que c'était la meilleure solution.

Je reprends mon ouvrage sur son dos.

\- Et puis, j'y ai rencontré Sue. Cette femme a été un moteur dans ma vie, elle a été déterminante. Sans elle…

Je ne sais pas où je serais, mais je ne finis pas ma phrase.

\- Sue est admirable effectivement.

\- Oui, elle se donne beaucoup de mal.

\- Tu as dû rencontrer des gens peu recommandables.

Je pouffe.

\- J'ai rencontré toutes sortes de gens et je n'ai pas eu besoin du foyer pour ça. Ma mère avait déjà ce genre de fréquentation.

Quand on rencontre des dealers chez soi à l'heure de l'apéro, on n'a plus peur de grand-chose.

\- J'imagine que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu as intégré le foyer.

\- Oui, je n'ai pas eu une mère… ordinaire.

\- Pourtant tu ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.

\- J'ai grandi et j'ai avancé. Tout ce que j'ai vécu m'a amenée à être qui je suis et à faire ce que je fais aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas de regret. Je crois que je m'en sors pas trop mal.

\- Je crois que tu t'en sors même très bien.

Je ne sais pas comment réagir à son compliment alors je ne dis rien.  
Après un silence plutôt long, Edward reprend.

\- Quelque chose m'échappe, il y a d'autres alternatives au foyer, on ne t'a pas proposé une famille d'accueil ?

\- Si.

Concentrée sur ma tâche, j'ai laissé filer les mots sans vraiment réfléchir. Je ne m'en veux pas, après tout, ce n'est pas un secret, mais je trouve que j'en ai déjà dit beaucoup, je n'ai pas envie de parler de moi outre mesure.

\- Et…

\- Ça n'a pas marché.

C'est tout, je ne tiens pas à étaler ma vie privée.  
Je ne sais pas comment il le prend, je ne vois pas son visage, mais il continue la conversation sur des sujets plus légers, un film qu'il aimerait voir, un concert auquel il voudrait assister. Je m'aperçois que nous avons beaucoup de gouts communs. Pendant une seconde, je m'imagine partager ce film ou ce concert avec lui et puis j'élude. Je ne suis pas celles qui ont un petit copain et encore moins de celles qui ont pour petit copain Edward Cullen.

\- J'ai terminé.

\- Déjà ? Tu peux continuer, je crois que je me suis habitué à la douleur.

\- Edward, ça fait deux heures et demie que je tatoue et une heure de plus que la dernière fois c'est déjà beaucoup. En plus la peau est fine, je ne veux pas l'abimer.

\- Bien, c'est toi qui décide.

\- Dans ma cabine, c'est moi oui.

\- On ne peut pas toujours décider de tout.

Il fait allusion aux conditions un rien absurdes que j'ai énumérées sur la plage et à mon message auquel il a répondu par la négative. Je ne suis pas dupe, je comprends bien le sens caché de ses phrases.

\- Je sais, mais j'essaie quand même.

\- J'ai remarqué.

Je ne vois toujours pas ses traits mais j'entends le sourire dans sa voix. Ce gars ne s'offusque donc de rien. Il fait avec, toujours doté de cet élan jovial qui ne le quitte vraisemblablement jamais.

Je protège son tatouage et je l'aide à se rhabiller. Je me prends une pleine bouffée de son odeur au passage. Mes pensées s'égarent et je me vois dans la situation inverse, en train de le dénuder. Je me sens mieux quand son tee-shirt couvre son corps.

Je lui tourne le dos pour ranger mes affaires. Je sens la tension m'envahir, envahir l'espace et toutes choses autour de nous. C'est le moment fatidique, celui où nous décidons ou non de nous voir. Je ne peux pas expliquer comment je le sais, mais je le sais, et je sais aussi de façon certaine qu'Edward pense comme moi.

\- Je suis libre ce soir.

Sa voix douce a crevé le silence. Je me tends. Je ne veux pas résister, je veux aller jusqu'au bout avec lui alors pourquoi m'est-il si difficile de l'avouer ?

Mon mutisme avoue mon consentement.  
Je ne me retourne pas, je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai l'impression de m'avouer vaincue alors que je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Je me servirais d'Edward comme des autres, pour mon seul plaisir.

\- Allons diner.

Au son de sa voix, je constate qu'il s'est rapproché.

\- Non.

\- J'ai besoin de manger.

Il est encore plus près.

\- Pas de resto, je ne veux pas qu'on nous voie ensemble.

\- C'est ridicule, nous avons déjà mangé ensemble et on nous a vus.

\- Justement.

\- Rien de mal n'est arrivé. On est juste des amis.

\- On n'est pas amis.

\- On n'est pas obligé de le préciser.

Ses mains glissent sur ma taille jusqu'à mon ventre. Celui-ci se noue au même moment. Ce n'est pas désagréable au contraire et je dois me retenir de ne pas coller mes fesses contre lui.

\- C'est toujours non.

Ses mains remontent pour atteindre l'armature de mon soutien-gorge. J'ai tellement envie de lui à ce moment précis que je pourrais le laisser me prendre directement sur le bureau.

\- Alors chez moi. Je t'emmène.

\- Non, je te rejoins.

Il serre son torse contre mon dos et je relève la tête en arrière pour la poser sur son épaule. Il vient embrasser mon cou et suce ma peau avec une sensualité presque intolérable.

\- S'il te plait, murmure-t-il contre mon oreille.

Je me retourne et prends ses poignets pour les dégager de mon corps. Je le fixe avec intensité et tente de lui ôter cette étincelle malicieuse.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ici. Donne-moi ton adresse, je te rejoins.

Il essaie d'embrasser une nouvelle fois ma mâchoire mais je recule mon visage. Ça suffit, nous sommes sur mon lieu de travail.  
Il sourit, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé ou étonné par mon entêtement.

Il prend son téléphone et m'envoie son adresse par SMS. Je ne suis pas surprise qu'il ait gardé mon numéro. Il m'indique comment arriver chez lui par le tram. Il vit sur la baie. Est-ce que son appartement donne sur l'océan ? Il se pourrait bien que ce soit le cas.

D'un mouvement fluide il prend ma main et donne un baiser à mon poignet, à l'endroit exact où se trouve la fleur de pissenlit. Ses doigts se raffermissent un peu avant que ses yeux ne quittent les miens.  
Je caresse mon poignet du pouce. La sensation de ses lèvres est restée intacte. Je me demande par quel stratagème il parvient à me faire ressentir ces picotements bizarres.

Je mets ma cabine au carré. Je prends tout mon temps, je ne suis pas pressée de retrouver Edward. L'idée d'un rendez-vous est atypique et en même temps excitante. Je suis plus spontanée d'habitude. Mais quelque part, l'attente est une bonne chose. J'ai l'esprit clair, je sais où je vais et pourquoi j'y vais, je maitrise et il n'y a rien de plus que j'aime que maitriser.

Je pars du salon la dernière. Les gars sont tous rentrés, pas de soirée prévue.

Je prends le tram qui me conduit chez Edward. J'adore ces vieux « cable cars » si typiques et sur lesquels on peut s'installer sur un banc à découvert. C'est d'ailleurs ce que je fais. Je laisse le vent emmêler les mèches rebelles de mes cheveux attachés, l'air iodé souffler sur mon visage. Je suis calme, ni impatiente, ni excitée.

Je descends dans sa rue. Comme je l'avais imaginé, il s'agit d'un quartier plutôt huppé. Pas de maisons mitoyennes comme dans le centre, chaque demeure à son jardin ou sa terrasse qui donne sur la baie.  
Edward a beau être un garçon simple, il n'en garde pas moins des gouts de luxe.

Je sonne à l'interphone devant un portail de bois anthracite. Le grésillement de l'ouverture de la porte se fait entendre. Je passe.

La maison n'a pas l'air immense. La façade, grise foncée elle aussi, est simple, une porte d'entrée, une porte de garage, toutes deux en bois et deux grandes fenêtres.

\- Je t'en prie entre.

Edward se tient sur le pas de la porte. Je ne l'avais pas entendu ouvrir.  
J'avance à petits pas. Lorsque je passe près de lui, l'électricité réapparait, pourtant je ne lui offre pas le moindre regard.

Je pose mon sac dans l'entrée et ma veste sur une patère.  
L'intérieur ressemble à un loft. Le plafond mansardé est très haut, en bois clair. La première chose qui attire mon attention est la vue. Pas de mur de ce côté, mais de grandes baies vitrées qui donnent sur une terrasse parquetée et sur l'océan, illuminé par les reflets du soleil qui commence à déserter le ciel rosi et par les premiers rayons de lune.  
Bon sang ! C'est magnifique !

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du vin blanc.

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Je réponds distraitement, trop occupée à observer.  
Le blanc est définitivement la couleur dominante avec le bois. Tout un pan de mur est garni d'étagères et de livres. Dans le fond, Edward s'affaire dans une cuisine résolument moderne, noire mat, juste séparée de la salle à manger par un bar. Un canapé gigantesque fait face à l'océan. L'ensemble est résolument minimaliste et peu coloré, des tons taupes, des dégradés de gris. Son intérieur reste masculin et cosy. Le tout serait paradisiaque s'il n'y avait pas autant de bordel.  
Le plan de travail de la cuisine est jonché d'assiettes et de couverts, des vêtements trainent sur les hauts tabourets, des verres et des livres sur la table basse, deux paires de baskets usés étaient dans l'entrée. Un intérieur très masculin sans aucun doute.

J'approche de la cuisine mais je fais demi-tour quand j'aperçois des casseroles sales sur la plaque à induction. Je préfère me concentrer sur le paysage extérieur, je ne supporte pas le désordre.

J'entends le bruit des verres de vin sur la table basse en bois, et quelques pas vers moi.  
Sans discours inutile, il pose ses mains sur mes hanches. Voilà où je voulais en venir. J'appuie mon corps sur ses mains pour lui signaler que je suis d'accord pour qu'il continue, tout de suite. Ses doigts remontent doucement sur mes cotes et passent délicatement sur mes épaules.  
Tout ceci est trop doux, je prends les commandes.  
Je cogne presque mes fesses contre son sexe. Il grogne de contentement. Il saisit ma queue de cheval et tire dessus pour amener mon oreille contre ses lèvres.

\- Es-tu pressée ?

Il mordille mon lobe et je me cambre d'autant plus. Sa bouche descend sur mon cou et sa douceur laisse place à un début d'ardeur très satisfaisant.

\- Qu'attends-tu ?

Sa voix résonne dans mon bas-ventre et mon sexe se contracte dans l'instant.  
Je gémis mollement. Je saisis sa hanche et la tire vers mon bassin. Une de ses mains empoigne fermement mon sein tandis que l'autre vient cambrer mes reins contre sa protubérance plus qu'évidente.

\- Dis-moi.

\- Baiser Edward… je veux baiser… maintenant… je souffle.

Il mord franchement mon cou et je pousse un soupir de surprise et de plaisir. Nos bassins se frottent sans vergogne mais ce n'est pas assez, je veux plus, bien plus.

\- On a tout le temps, dit-il en me lâchant complètement.

Il prend un verre et s'assoit sur le canapé.

\- Viens, goute le vin.

Ce disant, il me tend ma boisson.

Je n'ai pas envie de « prendre le temps ». Je suis chaude et je le veux maintenant. S'il veut jouer, il va trouver un adversaire à sa hauteur.

Je saisis le verre, le repose sur la table et très naturellement, je prends place sur ses genoux. Je m'appuie sur le canapé, mes mains de chaque côté de sa tête et j'ondule sur sa queue encore emprisonnée dans ses habits. Mon front se colle au sien.  
Sous la surprise, sa bouche s'entrouvre et son haleine m'envoute, ses yeux sont vitreux, il profite du plaisir que je lui procure autant que moi. Il se laisse diriger, ça me plait.

J'agrippe le bas de son tee-shirt et commence à le soulever mais il m'arrête. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

\- Si je ne peux pas t'embrasser…

Ce disant son pouce passe sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je sors ma langue pour le lécher et le sucer éhontément. Ses yeux brillent d'envie, mon ventre se tord d'anticipation.  
Il approche sa bouche de la mienne mais je recule avec un sourire. Vaincu il laisse tomber sa tête contre le canapé.

\- Alors je garde mon tee-shirt.

Mon sourire s'agrandit. Il vient de mettre une condition à nos ébats, mais elle est sans importance à mes yeux.  
Mes doigts passent sous son vêtement et viennent caresser ses abdos si bien sculptés. Je pince son ventre et son bassin remonte d'un coup vers le mien. Il aime un peu de douleur mesurée au milieu du plaisir, comme moi.

Je défais sa ceinture d'une main. Je m'agenouille devant lui et tire sans ménagement sur son jean et son boxer en même temps. Sa queue jaillit et elle est… juste fabuleuse.

\- Attends… ne fais pas ça…

J'ancre mes yeux aux siens et prends son sexe dans ma main.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, je soupire.

Il balance sa tête en arrière.  
Je caresse son sexe avec ma joue, ma langue laissant des trainées humides de temps en temps.  
Il gémit en prononçant mon prénom. Il défait ma queue de cheval et sa main se perd dans mes cheveux. Il ne me force pas, il me laisse maitre du jeu. J'aime.

Je gobe son sexe en entier une première fois. Le petit râle qu'il pousse m'indique qu'il aime ça. Je dois avouer que je partage son attrait. Je me régale de son gout, de la douceur de sa peau et d'entendre ses grognements.  
J'alterne caresses et sucions. Il ne va pas tenir longtemps, je sens déjà son membre frétiller. Je veux le finir. Si le sexe est un pouvoir, alors je veux l'exercer sur lui jusqu'au bout.  
Au moment où il va jouir, il crie « non » attrape mes épaules et me remonte durement sur ses genoux comme si j'étais aussi légère qu'une brindille.  
Spontanément, il empoigne mes cheveux et me dirige vers son visage. Je relève la tête d'un coup sec à juste quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

\- Non !

Il est essoufflé, son regard est à la fois sur mes lèvres et dans mes yeux. Il est fébrile, frustré et enflammé. Pendant deux secondes je reste suspendue devant ce spectacle si excitant.

Je me décolle de son torse et ôte mon tee-shirt et mon soutien-gorge. Je ne lâche pas ses yeux sombres, pleins de désir pour moi.

\- Touche-moi, dis-je en prenant ses mains pour les guider vers mes seins.

Je me délecte de la façon dont ses pupilles me dévisagent. J'ai l'impression qu'il me baise avec son regard. Je me sens plus désirable et sexy que jamais.  
Ses doigts pincent mes tétons durement. Je soupire et je me cambre plus encore. Mes mains sur les siennes appuient plus durement sur ma poitrine, je ferme les yeux et laisse partir ma tête en arrière.  
Alors il sort de son immobilisme. Il goute mes seins avec fougue et mes doigts accrochent ses cheveux pour forcer ses baisers.  
Une de ses mains descend dans mon dos et passe sous mon short pour venir masser ma fesse.

\- Oui ! je lâche.

Je n'en peux plus, je suis brulante et il ne m'a même pas touché là où j'en ai le plus besoin.  
Rapidement je me défais de son étreinte et je me lève.  
Ses yeux sont interrogatifs mais il comprend vite. Je ramène mes cheveux en arrière pour le voir. Putain ! Il est superbe. Le sexe lui va bien.

Je sors un préservatif de la poche arrière de mon short et le lance sur son torse. J'enlève mon vêtement et ma culotte d'un même mouvement. Ses yeux brillent d'envie et quand il a fini de couvrir son membre de plastique, je viens sur lui à califourchon, mais de dos.

Je m'empale doucement sur sa verge tendue au possible et nous soupirons ensemble.

Putain !

Mes mains prennent appui sur ses genoux et j'entreprends un mouvement de va et vient sensuel. Ses doigts serrent mes hanches et écartent mes fesses.

\- Oh putain Bella c'est… c'est…

Il s'enfonce brutalement et je crie. Son sexe entre si profondément en moi qu'il créé à chaque poussée une décharge qui électrise tout mon corps.

\- Oui ! je réponds.

Oui c'est bon, c'est foutrement bon !

Il empoigne mes cheveux qu'il tire pour me caler contre son torse. Cette nouvelle position stimule mon clitoris, mes gémissements deviennent incessants.  
Sa main glisse sur ma mâchoire. J'attrape un de ses doigts que j'avale, je le fais tourner autour de ma langue. Ce que je fais lui plait, ses râles en sont la preuve évidente. Sa main délaisse ma bouche pour trouver mon sein. Je me cambre pour qu'il le prenne fermement, ce qu'il fait.  
Je me déhanche sur son sexe, lui me pénètre en rythme avec mes mouvements. Nous bougeons en harmonie. Je sens que quelque chose passe entre nous, notre instinct nous guide dans la même direction, avec la même urgence. C'est puissant, c'est presque violent mais irrésistible.

Je conduis sa main vers mon sexe. J'ai besoin de jouir, j'ai besoin qu'il me touche là, maintenant.

\- Attends, murmure-t-il difficilement.

Attendre ? Hors de question, s'il ne veut pas m'aider, je me débrouillerai seule.

Mes doigts tournent autour de mon clitoris. Je gémis bruyamment. Il doit comprendre ce que je suis en train de faire parce que sa main rejoint la mienne. Je peux me soulager seule mais je préfère que ce soit lui, et une fois de plus, il suit la même logique.  
Il guide mes doigts sur mon sexe. Putain ! C'est tellement érotique, j'en ai presque le souffle coupé tant il me fait du bien.

\- Bella… grogne-t-il.

Mon vagin se tend.

\- Bella ! râle-t-il plus fort.

Il a l'air d'aimer ça. Je contracte de nouveau les muscles de mon entre-jambe.

Il prend la place de ma main sur mon sexe.  
Il appuie fermement sur mon clitoris et je me sens partir.

\- Encore ! je crie d'une voix aigüe.

Il pince mon clitoris avec une précision incroyable, l'exacte dose de pression nécessaire pour provoquer la juste douleur qui accompagne un plaisir incommensurable.  
Il accélère ses poussées et moi mes déhanchements. Il va jouir et je suis au bord.

\- Je vais venir, marmonne-t-il.

\- Oui !

Nos cris envahissent l'espace. Je me tortille pour éviter ses doigts toujours sur mon bouton mais il ne l'entend pas ainsi et continue son traitement. Ses coups de rein sont secs et ne me ménagent pas, ses bras me maintiennent et mes tremblements sont incontrôlables. J'ai l'impression de planer dans l'atmosphère, entourée d'un million d'étoiles qui se posent sur moi et picotent agréablement ma peau et plus particulièrement mes entrailles. Je suis ailleurs, totalement déconnectée de la réalité.

J'aime ça ! Putain ! J'adore ce qu'il me fait !

Nos corps se ramollissent ensembles. Tout mon poids pèse sur lui mais ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Nous sommes à bout de souffle. Ses lèvres trainent sur mon épaule et je ne sais plus trop quoi faire de mes mains. Les siennes caressent mon ventre nonchalamment. Il ne cherche pas à m'exciter, il me câline et je me sens…bizarre, pas tout à fait à l'aise.

Soudain je grelotte. Il le sent immédiatement et ses bras m'enlacent. De nouveau, je suis étrange, un peu perdue. Sa peau, son odeur, son souffle m'apaisent mais un je-ne-sais-quoi obscurcit le tableau. Comme si je n'étais pas à ma place, comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal.

\- On devrait prendre une douche, suggère-t-il doucement.

Oui ? Non ? Je ne sais pas comment agir. Mon esprit est bouleversé, de nombreuses sensations contradictoires me perturbent.

Je parviens à me relever, mon corps lourd et mes idées embrumées. Il prend ma main et je le suis, incapable de me décider.

La salle de bains n'est pas spécialement grande et plutôt bien rangée comparé au reste de la maison. Edward s'empresse de mettre dans le panier à linge un boxer et une paire de chaussettes qui trainent à terre.

\- Je suis désolé, le rangement c'est pas mon truc.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Je tais ce commentaire, il fait ce qu'il veut chez lui, je ne suis pas sa mère.

Nous entrons dans la cabine ensemble. Edward prend du gel-douche dans la paume de sa main et commence à l'étaler sur mes bras. Ses yeux sont dans les miens. Il semble jauger mes réactions, comme s'il attendait le moment où je lui demanderais d'arrêter. Je le laisse faire. Je détaille les sensations que son toucher me procure. Ses doigts mousseux passent sur ma poitrine, mon ventre. C'est doux, calme, sensuel, mais ce n'est pas moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande.

\- Je te lave, sourit-il.

\- Je peux le faire toute seule.

Son sourire fait pétiller ses yeux.

\- Je sais que tu le peux.

\- Laisse-moi faire.

Il recule immédiatement, visiblement déçu mais pas surpris.

\- Regarde, je murmure.

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent, intéressés.

Mes mains trainent sur mes fesses et descendent lentement le long d'une jambe, puis l'autre. Sa bouche s'ouvre et sa langue passe sur sa lèvre inférieure. Sexy !  
Mes mains continuent leur route sur mon ventre puis remontent pour étreindre mes seins. Je pince mes tétons durement et mes soupirs se font plus bruyants.  
Je ne lâche pas ses yeux, je l'allume très ouvertement et j'aime voir ses réactions. Je continue à masser mes seins en me cambrant.  
Son sexe commence à se réveiller. Alors, Edward le prend dans sa main et commence à se caresser.  
L'érotisme de la situation est à son paradoxe. Nous savons ce qui va se passer et nous savons que ça va se passer, l'attente fait monter la pression d'une façon délicieusement excitante.

Je mords ma lèvre, il fait un pas vers moi.

\- Attends, je chuchote.

Ma voix est rauque de désir et je vois un juron que je n'entends pas lui échapper.  
Je me colle contre la paroi de la douche et pousse un râle comme je frissonne. Ma main atteint mon sexe, j'ai besoin de plus. Mes doigts s'amusent avec mon clitoris, tantôt le pinçant, tantôt le caressant. Mon souffle s'accélère.

\- Bella, laisse-moi te faire du bien.

\- Comme ça ?

J'insère un doigt dans mon vagin et je geins.  
Ses yeux lascifs concentrés sur mon corps et mes gestes m'allument au possible.

\- Mieux que ça Bella, je veux faire mieux que ça.

Son regard s'affole comme s'il avait besoin de me soulager dans la seconde.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux me faire, dis-je d'une voix voilée par le plaisir.

Il s'approche et appuie une main près de ma tête sur le mur.

\- Putain Bella, je veux te faire voler bébé, je veux te donner plus de plaisir que tu n'en n'as jamais eu.

Mes yeux s'ancrent aux siens. La vision d'Edward, son sexe tendu dans la main est la chose la plus sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Sa voix dénote une urgence vive mais contenue et je ne résiste pas parce que j'en ai foutrement envie moi aussi.

\- Viens !

Il est contre moi avant que je n'ai pu m'en rendre compte et en moi tout aussi vite.  
Une de ses mains emprisonne mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête, la seconde maintient ma jambe soulevée et bien écartée. Il me pénètre profondément, durement et nos cris partent en symbiose avec ses poussées.  
De nouveau, notre osmose est puissante et intense. Ses lèvres sont sur ma mâchoire qu'il dévore littéralement, il s'attaque à mon menton et je relève la tête. Il n'insiste pas et descend dans mon cou.  
Je ne vais pas tenir. Son pubis frotte contre mon clitoris enflammé, la jouissance monte à une vitesse fulgurante.

\- Plus fort !

Je hurle presque tant la nécessité de jouir est forte.

\- C'est trop bon Bella ! Je vais venir !

Sa voix a raison de moi et déclenche un orgasme éclatant. Il mord mon cou pour étouffer ses cris et la sensation décuple encore mon plaisir. Ses impulsions restent fermes mais ralentissent et petit à petit, alors que nos tremblements se calmes, elles s'arrêtent.  
Nous reprenons notre souffle l'un dans l'autre. Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux, sur ma taille. Il me caresse avec lasciveté.  
Il prend mon visage en coupe et me force à le regarder. La lueur de ses yeux est indescriptible. Il me sonde comme si quelque chose lui échappait, comme s'il cherchait une réponse qu'il ne trouve pas.  
Je le repousse doucement.

Tandis que je me rince, une idée fait son chemin et je m'affole.

\- Le préservatif ! Tu n'as pas utilisé de capote ?!

Je ne connais pas la vie sexuelle d'Edward, je ne fais que des suppositions sur le fait qu'il soit un tombeur, mais tout de même, j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'ait pas fréquenté des dizaines de femmes.

\- Merde ! Tu… Tu prends la pilule ? Demande-t-il tout aussi horrifié que moi.

\- Oui et je me protège tout le temps. Mais toi ?

C'est un mot d'ordre, toujours mettre une capote. D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas bien comment j'ai pu l'oublier.

\- Je me protège toujours et je sais que je suis clean. J'ai fait un test il y a peu.

J'ai envie de savoir pourquoi il a fait un test mais je me tais. Il me semble que d'habitude on fait un test parce qu'on est en couple et qu'on veut arrêter de mettre des capotes. Mais après tout, ça ne me regarde pas.  
Il semble démuni.

\- S'il te plait Bella, j'aimerais que tu fasses un test.

Son air est plus que sérieux, voire grave.

\- Je te dis que je n'oublie jamais les préservatifs, j'insiste. J'en avais même sur moi.

\- Je sais et je te crois mais c'est mieux. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Je peux te montrer mon test, il est très récent.

Je vois qu'il y tient. Je lui réponds que je le ferai en pensant que d'ici peu, nous ne nous verrons surement plus et que cette nécessité sera oubliée.

Je sors de la douche la première. Je suis nue sur le tapis, ruisselante et j'attends. Je n'ai pas de problème avec la nudité, je dirais même que je suis impudique. C'est surement dû au fait que ma mère me laissait me trimballer nue ou en culotte dans l'appartement jusqu'à ce que je comprenne seule, ou qu'on me fasse comprendre je ne sais plus, qu'on devait se vêtir devant les gens qu'on ne connaissait pas.

Edward prend une serviette et me couvre, m'enveloppant par la même occasion dans ses bras. Je recule pour me défaire de son emprise.  
Ses yeux me scrutent avant que ses lèvres ne bougent.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sauvage ? murmure-t-il.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se parle à lui-même, qu'il n'attend pas vraiment de réponse. Tant mieux, je n'en ai pas à lui donner. Je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de sauvage, prudente tout au plus.

Je me sèche rapidement et retourne au salon pour m'habiller. Une fois prête je me dirige vers l'entrée.

\- Attends ! Tu ne veux pas manger ? J'ai pris des sushis.

\- Non, je vais rentrer.

Je mets mon sac sur l'épaule.  
Edward est devant moi en trois pas. Sa main se pose sur mon visage et son pouce caresse ma joue. Je suis un peu ébranlée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande.

Il me donne son sourire en coin pour toute réponse. Son visage avance vers le mien, je recule un peu mais pas assez pour l'éviter. Il dépose un baiser doux, chaste, juste à la commissure de mes lèvres, à la limite invisible officieusement autorisée. Il s'attarde quelques secondes.  
Il s'éloigne et le sérieux de ses traits m'inquiète.

\- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas que je te raccompagne.

Je hoche la tête de droite à gauche.  
Il ouvre la porte. Il ne lutte pas, n'insiste pas et mon inquiétude monte d'un cran.

\- Bonne nuit B. E. 2L. A.

Je ne réponds pas et sors sans un mot, sans un regard.

Devant le portail je m'arrête quelques secondes.

Attends… qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?


	13. Where is my mind ?

Salut les filles!

Un nouveau chapitre rapidement! Suis en forme moi ;)

Bon, je ne comprends pas, j'ai de plus en plus de visiteurs et de moins en moins de commentaires... Vous vous ennuyez, vous êtes déçues?

En tout cas, merci de me lire, de commenter (merci mes commentatrices :) ça fait du bien d'être supportée!),  
de mettre en favori cette histoire ou dans vos histoires à suivre.

Merci à Lotirelle pour ses corrections pointues (je pensais pas être si nulle en orthographe!) et ses commentaires avisés.

Des bises!

¤o¤o¤o¤

Where is my mind ? - Pixies

Edward POV

Dimanche 1h56

Je suis sur la banquette d'un bar obscur. Mon bras repose sur le dossier, derrière une brune pulpeuse qui n'arrête pas de jacasser. Son haleine sent la téquila, sa jupe trop moulante et trop courte remonte largement sur ses cuisses, son décolleté est à la portée de mes yeux et ses mains se posent quelques fois contre mon torse.  
L'image des gens autour de moi commence à devenir double, voire triple. J'emmêle mes cheveux et j'ai un haut-le-cœur.

Angela rit gaiement avec un beau gosse qu'elle vient de rencontrer, un collègue d'Emmett. Alec a disparu depuis un moment, je crois qu'il était malade. Rose et Emmett se disputent au sujet du prestige de telle ou telle marque de voitures depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ma sœur et Jasper sont rentrés main dans la main il y a longtemps.

Je ne vois même pas cette fille qui me parle encore et encore. Je hoche parfois la tête pour lui donner une réponse mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle raconte.  
Je m'ennuie sérieusement.

Bella…

Je n'arrive à penser ou à ne m'intéresser à personne d'autre, pourtant j'essaie.

Emmett m'a confié qu'il lui avait proposé de passer mais qu'elle avait refusé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'être la cause de sa décision… surement parce qu'elle m'évite la plupart du temps.

Cette femme va me tuer. J'aime le sexe avec Bella sans aucun doute. Sa façon de diriger m'a excité c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas un pantin, ni un sextoy. J'ai un sentiment un peu amer, un manque d'intimité et de partage. Notre union était forte et d'une intensité peu commune en ce qui me concerne mais elle maîtrise trop, elle ne se laisse pas aller avec moi et c'est… frustrant.  
Sa détermination à me fuir ou à me contrôler ne fait qu'augmenter mon entêtement à la revoir. Et si je vais au fond des choses, quelque chose de mystérieux en elle m'attire indubitablement.  
Je ne sais pas de quelle façon je vais y arriver, mais je vais tout tenter pour qu'elle s'ouvre à moi. Je suis peut-être trop têtu, teigneux ou pugnace mais je ne la lâcherai pas. Ce n'est pas du tout une question d'égo ou de fierté, c'est surtout qu'elle m'intrigue. Après ce qui s'est passé hier, notre relation ne peut pas en rester là. Je veux plus avec elle. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi, mais plus.

La nana à côté de moi me susurre grossièrement qu'elle veut baiser et je repense à Bella. Son odeur envoûtante, ses foutus cheveux doux comme la soie, son regard lascif sur moi, sa façon de prononcer des mots crus avec une putain de douceur irrésistible.

Je me lève soudainement, laissant là la brune vulgaire et mes amis.  
Je sors, je prends une grande bouffée d'air puis j'allume une cigarette.

Bien sûr, je me demande comment je pourrais revoir Bella. Il me semble qu'un SMS serait inefficace.  
Je ne prends pas ma voiture, je marche jusque chez moi. J'ai trop bu, je la récupérerai demain. S'il y a bien une règle à laquelle je ne déroge jamais, c'est celle-ci : ne jamais conduire en étant éméché.

Pendant plus d'une heure, j'avance en réfléchissant. Je ne vois qu'elle et je ne me défais pas de la centaine de questions la concernant qui s'impose. Je crois que je vais devenir fou mais l'ivresse m'aide à ne pas sombrer. Je ne me prends pas trop au sérieux. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve et de pouvoir faire ou dire n'importe quoi sans conséquence.  
J'aime l'ivresse, elle me procure un sentiment de liberté et la plupart du temps, j'oublie tout ce qui me pèse, je me laisse aller. Ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ce soir. Elle m'obsède.

Arrivé chez moi, je m'affale sur le canapé. Je passe la main sur l'endroit où je me trouvais hier soir, Bella sur moi. Je deviens dur dans la seconde. Cette femme sait m'allumer, elle a trouvé l'interrupteur. Tous ses gestes, toutes ses attitudes m'ont mis dans un état proche de la transe. Il y avait une telle connexion entre nous qu'il m'est difficile de penser qu'elle ne l'a pas ressenti elle aussi.

Je dois cesser de me mettre ce genre de choses en tête. Elle n'est pas une fille qui s'entiche, elle est une fille qui baise et qui disparait. Je ne m'arrête pas à ça, j'essaierai de la convaincre mais franchement, je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

Je rejoins la cuisine rapidement et la vaisselle amassée dans l'évier me donne envie de gerber, peut-être aussi un peu l'alcool. J'entreprends de ranger mais c'est clairement le bordel et je commence clairement à être crevé.  
Comment ai-je pu inviter Bella chez moi et la recevoir dans ce foutoir ?  
Ma mère en ferait une crise cardiaque !

J'échoue dans mon lit. Je m'endors en pensant au baiser que j'avais foutrement envie de donner à Bella, à plusieurs reprises et de différentes façons.

¤o¤

Dimanche 9h33

Je rejoins Rose à notre café pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

\- Salut connard.

Oups… Serait-elle de mauvaise humeur ?

\- Bien dormi jolie blonde ?

J'exagère la flatterie. A ce niveau, c'est presque de l'ironie.

\- Je me demande si tu es un vrai psy ou un usurpateur.

Je ne comprends rien, j'ai une gueule de bois infernale et je n'ai bu qu'un café. D'ailleurs j'en commande un deuxième et j'allume une cigarette. Pas sûr que ça m'aide…

\- Comment as-tu pu dire à ta sœur qu'elle n'était qu'une passade pour Jasper ?

Mes souvenirs à ce sujet sont flous. Je dois me concentrer quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle me parle.

\- Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je lui ai dit.

Ça y est, je suis exaspéré. Alice a le don de transformer les propos pour s'en affliger.

\- Et que lui as-tu « exactement » dit ?

\- Je lui ai conseillé, j'insiste sur ce mot, de ne pas attendre grand-chose de lui.

Rose me fusille du regard.  
J'appuie mes coudes sur la table et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

\- Alice vient de se séparer d'un homme avec qui elle était depuis le lycée, le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais fréquenté. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle va avoir besoin de temps pour s'en remettre ? Tu ne penses pas que Jasper va juste l'aider à oublier Peter et à passer à autre chose ?

Son regard flanche légèrement, j'ai marqué un point.

\- Pas nécessairement.

Elle ne s'avoue pas vaincue et elle a raison parce qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tort.

\- Comme tu dis, pas nécessairement, mais peut-être. C'est pour ça que je lui ai donné ce conseil.

Elle marmonne quelque chose que je n'entends pas. En même temps, le ronronnement de mon crâne est incessant et prend toute la place. La téquila ne me va pas.

\- En plus, Jasper est vraiment cool et il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Alice mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aillent vraiment ensemble.

\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Rose se redresse et reprend ce timbre de voix un peu aigu et très agaçant quand on est dans mon état.

\- Je me suis promenée avec eux à la plage et je les ai trouvés vraiment bien ensemble. Jasper a l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier, continue-t-elle.

\- Regarde-le. Il est tatoueur, il sort beaucoup, il fait des concerts… Le genre de trucs qu'Alice ne fait pas.

\- Peut-être qu'elle aimerait les faire.

\- Tu sais, tu la connais mieux que moi.

J'ai accepté l'idée de ne pas être proche de ma sœur même si j'aimerais que les choses soient différentes.

\- Bella l'a cernée en deux minutes.

\- Qui ? Bella ?

Je sors de mon état brumeux pour me concentrer sur ses paroles.

\- Oui Bella… sourit-elle avec malice.

La garce !

\- Quoi Bella ?

Je me renfrogne.

\- On a pas mal discuté. Elle est vraiment… je ne sais pas si « sympa » lui correspond bien… je dirais plutôt…spéciale, réfléchit Rose.

Ce mot est très bien trouvé. Elle est spéciale à plusieurs niveaux.

\- Je l'aime bien, chantonne-t-elle.

\- J'avais remarqué.

Je n'y avais pas réfléchi mais ça ne m'étonne pas. Elles ont quelque chose de commun. Le caractère fort bien sûr, mais aussi cette faille qui les rend fragiles et attirantes malgré leur apparence froide. Ce côté mystérieux qui donne envie d'en savoir plus.

Sans le vouloir, je viens de mettre le doigt sur ce qui me turlupine. Je veux savoir qui elle est. Je veux tout savoir de Bella. Pas par curiosité mais parce qu'elle m'intéresse vraiment. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient cette envie, cet espèce de besoin, mais je voudrais vraiment la connaitre, faire partie de son monde.  
Je me sens mieux soudain, plus détendu.

\- Elle m'a parlé du complexe de l'imposteur au sujet d'Alice.

\- D'où elle tient ça ?

\- Elle lit…

\- Et ?

Je sais qu'elle ne dit pas tout et qu'elle me fait languir. Rose me connait bien. Elle a compris, et ce peut-être même avant moi, que Bella me plait et qu'elle me plait comme personne.

\- Elle a été suivie par un psy.

Rien de nouveau. J'imagine bien qu'à dix ans dans un foyer, cette condition était obligatoire. Il n'est pas impossible que Bella ait été victime de ce syndrome. Ça pourrait coller avec ce que je sais d'elle.

\- Un psychiatre, j'insiste.

\- Si tu veux.

\- Je veux.

Le silence plane entre nous.

\- Alors ? Le complexe de l'imposteur ?

\- Ça ressemble tout à fait à Alice.

\- Et ?

\- Et quoi ? Je ne suis pas son psychiatre, je ne peux pas l'être, en plus je me consacre aux enfants. Je suis persuadé que le sien fait bien son boulot sinon je ne l'aurais pas conseillé. Si elle ne veut pas continuer à le voir, je ne peux pas la forcer.

\- Je ne sais pas Edward… tu pourrais peut-être essayer de l'aider, de la pousser vers le haut au lieu de l'acculer.

\- Moi je l'accule ? je suis furieux et je me contiens pour ne pas hurler. Je ne fais rien de tel. J'aime ma sœur, je ne supporte juste pas son état constant d'apitoiement.

\- Vous pourriez peut-être… passer du temps ensemble.

\- Rose, tu sais très bien qu'Alice n'a du temps que pour son boulot et Peter… je veux dire Jasper. Elle ne se consacre à rien de plus.

\- Elle prend bien le temps de me voir.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux. Je suis perdu. Comment peut-elle me demander ça ?  
Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, comme si elle comprenait mon désarroi, ce qui est certainement le cas.

\- Edward, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Je sais que tu as essayé longtemps et de plusieurs façons différentes, mais je sais aussi que tu voudrais voir ta sœur épanouie.

Je serre mes doigts sur les siens. Elle me fait du bien. C'est une chance de se comprendre à ce point.

\- Tu as raison, je ronchonne. Je passerai la voir tout à l'heure.

Je sirote mon café, elle son jus de fruit en silence, nos yeux perdus dans l'espace.

\- Tu as revu Bella ?

Sa question claque dans mon esprit voilé. Je suis surpris et déstabilisé.

\- Heu…

Quel con ! Je n'arrive pas à aligner deux mots.

\- Je suppose que ça veut dire oui.

\- Tu supposes bien.

\- Ça y est, vous êtes passés à l'étape supérieure.

Ce n'est pas une question mais bien une affirmation. Quelques fois, le fait qu'elle me connaisse n'est pas un avantage.

\- Oui, je grinche.

\- Bon. Ce n'était pas fameux alors.

Là encore, elle ne pose pas la question.

\- Si, c'était juste… spécial.

\- Dans quel sens ?

\- Bella aime diriger. Elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait, comme elle le voulait, puis elle est partie.

\- Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

\- Je ne suis qu'un homme et elle… elle est belle à se damner.

\- A se damner… vraiment ?

\- Putain oui, foutrement belle.

\- Elle te plait bien on dirait.

\- On dirait bien oui. Avec elle, j'ai envie de plus, j'ai envie de faire des choses comme…je sais pas…des promenades, aller au ciné ou juste passer du temps avec elle.

\- Hou là ! C'est nouveau ça !

\- Oui, c'est nouveau et c'est foutrement bizarre mais j'ai envie de la connaitre.

\- Bella n'est pas une personne ordinaire.

\- Non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

Je repense à hier. J'ai cette sensation qu'elle m'a baisé et non l'inverse. Elle a pris les commandes et aucune fille que j'ai fréquentée aussi dominatrice soit-elle n'avait réussi à faire ça avec autant de fluidité, de douceur et d'intensité à la fois.  
Rien que d'y penser, ma queue s'agite comme un collégien. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir les images de Bella nue, trempée, sa main sur son sexe et ce regard si magnétique.

\- Tu as craqué, conclut-elle.

\- Non !

Elle me lance un regard circonspect.

\- Non ?

\- Non… enfin… je suis un peu perdu là. Je ne sais pas trop où je vais alors j'y vais doucement. Tu me connais, je réponds à mes instincts, mes envies, mais je n'ai aucune idée de la suite des événements avec Bella. Je pense qu'elle va me jeter à la première occasion. Elle…est… dure…elle est…vraiment dure.

\- Tu as l'air perdu en effet. Reprends-toi ! Arrête de te poser des questions sur le futur, profite comme tu sais le faire et tu verras bien.

Oui je verrai bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette idée ne me plait pas plus que ça. J'ai vraiment peur de me casser les dents sur ce coup. Ce que je ressens est déjà très éloigné de mes sentiments habituels. S'embarquer dans l'inconnu face à une nana de la trempe de Bella, c'est un peu suicidaire.

Rose me conduit à ma voiture quelques minutes plus tard.  
Ses conseils font leur chemin dans mon esprit. J'appelle Alice et je lui propose une petite virée.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour tous les deux ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Bien sûr elle est surprise mais je sens aussi qu'elle est contente.

\- Oui si tu es d'accord. On peut aller se balader sur la baie, où faire du sport ? Ce que tu veux.

\- On pourrait aller au parc du Golden Gate ?

Alice a une idée, un avis sur quelque chose, je suis soufflé et rassuré sur la suite de la journée.

\- Très bonne idée. On se rejoint là-bas dans une heure ?

\- Parfait !

Elle est ravie et quelque part je le suis aussi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble. Peut-être que c'est le moment de nous rapprocher, peut-être que Rose a raison. Je dois le tenter même si je ne suis pas persuadé que ça marche.

Je vais être en avance alors je fais un petit détour et je passe devant chez Bella.  
Je ne compte pas m'arrêter, juste me rapprocher physiquement d'elle et avec un peu de chance l'apercevoir. C'est assez stupide et sans fondement, elle n'est peut-être même pas chez elle mais j'en avais envie.

Alice est déjà à notre point de rendez-vous, un panier à la main. Elle a prévu un pique-nique, je pense que ma mère n'y est pas pour rien.

Son accueil est timide et pour une fois je la comprends. Elle ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, moi non plus en fait, mais je n'ai pas peur et j'essaie d'être positif. Je veux vraiment passer un bon moment alors je souris.

Nous nous dirigeons sur le lac Stow. Je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a pas choisi ce lieu par hasard. Nous nous y rendions souvent enfants, accompagnés le plus souvent de ma mère et quelques fois de mon père. Quand il était là, nous faisions un tour en barque. Souvent je faisais le pitre et ma famille se marrait de bon cœur, même Alice. Ces après-midi étaient doux et joyeux, ils sont de très bons souvenirs. Maintenant que j'y pense, elle m'a toujours regardé comme un modèle, avec des yeux emplis d'admiration, jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par éviter mon regard. Je ne sais plus à quel moment nos rapports ce sont autant détériorés, surement après mon accident.

\- Tu veux qu'on loue une barque ? je propose.

\- Ce serait génial !

Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu ma petite sœur aussi enthousiaste.

Nous sommes sur le bateau, j'allonge mes jambes et croise mes bras derrière ma tête.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ? je réponds nonchalamment.

\- Tu ne vas pas ramer ?

\- Tu me prends pour ton larbin ? Rame toi, ça te fera les bras !

Elle écarquille les yeux. Elle ne comprend pas si je fais de l'humour ou si je suis sérieux. Pas étonnant, elle ne me connait pas bien.  
Elle saisit les rames maladroitement et je peine à contenir mon rire.

\- Edward tu te moques de moi ?

J'éclate de rire. La voir si désarçonnée est hilarant.

\- Laisse faire les hommes, petite femme !

Ça y est, elle percute que je m'amuse.

\- Oh non Edward Cullen ! Je vais te montrer comment les petites femmes naviguent !

Elle prend les rames plus fermement et commence à battre l'eau.  
Elle galère, elle n'est pas synchrone du tout, l'embarcation fait des virages impressionnants et je me marre.

\- Arrête de rire ! Tu ne m'aides pas !

\- Tu rames comme une midinette !

\- Je rame comme je peux !

Elle s'applique un peu plus, mais nous n'arriverons jamais au milieu du lac si je la laisse faire.

\- Ok c'est bon, tu m'as bien montré ton savoir-faire, maintenant à mon tour.

Elle lâche l'affaire en soupirant. Je lui donne un sourire plein de malice. Elle rit gaiement. Elle est belle quand elle est naturelle. Dommage qu'elle se cache trop souvent derrière ses allures de petite bourgeoise immature.

Une fois seuls, entourés d'eau, nous mangeons les délicieux sandwiches préparés par ma mère.  
C'est le moment, celui où nous sommes censés parler. J'attends parce que je voudrais vraiment qu'elle commence. Mais elle ne commence pas. Alors comme d'habitude, je prends les rennes.

\- Ça va le boulot ?

\- Très bien.

Elle m'explique que ses employés sont très contents d'elle et qu'ils lui donnent des dossiers plus conséquents, ainsi elle a plus de travail mais il est plus intéressant.

\- Tu n'es donc pas prête de quitter ton bureau.

Je chasse le ton sarcastique, je veux que notre échange soit badin.

\- C'est l'endroit où je me sens le mieux…

Elle n'avoue rien de nouveau et pourtant elle baisse la tête. Elle sait que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. La vie est ailleurs, elle doit se réveiller avant d'avoir soixante ans et de le regretter.

\- Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi tu t'enfermes comme ça ?

Mes paroles sont douces, sans reproche ou jugement. J'ai un peu l'impression d'endosser le rôle du psychiatre et pas du grand frère, déformation professionnelle sans doute.

\- Parce que le bureau est une pièce que je connais par cœur. Il n'y a personne à affronter, personne à qui plaire et je maitrise parfaitement tout ce que j'y fais. A l'extérieur, j'ai la sensation de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Personne n'est à la hauteur Alice, mais on fait avec. C'est quand tu acceptes de ne pas être parfait que tu arrives à vivre pleinement. Pourquoi es-tu si exigeante avec toi-même ? On ne te demande pas de ne pas faire d'erreur.

\- Je suis la fille d'un illustre chirurgien, d'une femme forte, indépendante, reconnue dans son travail et socialement, et la sœur d'un pédopsychiatre renommé au courage exceptionnel, qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend. Moi je suis le vilain petit canard.

J'ébouriffe mes cheveux. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. En plus, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était moi le vilain petit canard de la famille.  
Je ris un peu. Elle me regarde enfin.

\- C'est drôle que tu penses ça. Après tout ce que j'ai fait de condamnable après mon accident, la palme du grand frère raté me revient non ?

Elle rit aussi.

\- Tu avais une bonne raison.

\- Toi tu n'as aucune bonne raison. Tu as la réussite professionnelle, il ne te manque plus que l'ouverture sur le monde et je crois savoir que ça ne se passe pas trop mal pour toi en ce moment…

Elle rougit et pour une fois, je trouve qu'elle est adorable.

\- Comment ça va avec Jasper ?

Je vais un peu loin mais tant pis, je suis comme ça, je tente le tout pour le tout.  
Son visage s'illumine quand je prononce son prénom.

\- Il est juste…parfait.

\- Parfait rien que ça ?

Je suis mutin, j'essaie de créer une proximité nouvelle entre nous et je crois que ça marche.

\- On discute beaucoup pour l'instant et il semble qu'il m'accepte comme je suis. Il ne me force à rien, ne m'impose rien. Il est doux et patient. Je me sens bien avec lui.

\- Vous semblez sur la même longueur d'onde.

Un sourire éclatant nait sur ses traits. Elle hoche simplement la tête.

\- Tu es une gourde ! dis-je en l'aspergeant d'un peu d'eau pour lui montrer que je blague.

\- Hé ! Ne fais pas ça !

\- Alors réagis ! Je suis certain que tu as beaucoup à offrir, à Jasper ou à d'autres. Réveille-toi bordel.

Je ponctue ma phrase par une autre aspersion un peu plus conséquente.

\- Edward tu es un gamin ! Tu vas me tremper !

\- Essaie de m'en empêcher.

Elle m'éclabousse à son tour et s'aperçoit qu'elle a un peu exagéré. Elle met les mains sur sa bouche et arrondit les yeux comme si elle avait fait une grosse bêtise. J'explose de rire et elle me suit en comprenant que je ne le prends pas mal.

Nous prenons le chemin de nos voitures, légers et détendus. Je passe un bras sur ses épaules.

\- Il faudra qu'on remette ça, je lance.

Elle s'accroche à ma taille.

\- Quand tu veux grand frère.

J'entends dans sa voix son émotion et elle me gagne. Je sais que tout n'est pas réglé entre nous, je sais qu'il faudra du temps avant que nous soyons complices mais nous avons fait un pas, nous sommes tous les deux d'accord pour arranger les choses. J'ai bon espoir.

Au volant de ma voiture j'ai le sourire. Je me sens bien et je décide de passer au foyer. Je n'y vais jamais le dimanche, mais hier Nelly avait fait une crise et Sue m'avait appelé pour que je m'y rende plus tôt. La gamine ne veut se confier à personne d'autre qu'à moi et il parait que nos entretiens la calment.

Le dimanche est certainement un jour particulier au foyer. Le bureau de Sue est fermé, je croise peu de personnel dans les couloirs. Je suis un peu perdu alors je vais dans ce qu'on appelle la salle de vie, celle qui ressemble le plus à un salon, en beaucoup plus grand bien sûr et destinée à accueillir les jeunes présents le weekend. Ils peuvent y regarder la télé, lire, écouter de la musique ou juste discuter entre eux.

Sur le pas de la porte, je m'arrête stupéfait. Dans un coin cosy de la pièce, Bella est là.  
Elle est assise sur de gros coussins et entourée de plusieurs jeunes. Elle rit et bavarde gaiement.

Je suis paralysé. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais mes jambes ne peuvent plus avancer.

\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je sursaute sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Sue ? Bonjour, je… je passais voir Nelly.

Elle est là… elle est juste là…  
Je pensais qu'une fois passée dans mon lit, ou sur mon canapé pour être plus exact, Bella serait moins attirante mais ce n'est pas le cas, bien au contraire. Sa présence anime quelque chose de fort en moi et je suis incapable de déterminer ce que c'est.

\- Elle discute là-bas avec Bella. Tu n'as qu'à aller lui demander directement.

\- Je peux ?

Cette question est stupide. Je crois que je panique, passablement inquiet de la réaction de Bella.

\- Bien sûr Edward. Tu te sens bien ? Tu es un peu pâle.

A ce point ? Je dois me reprendre.

\- Je vais très bien, je la rassure. Je vais saluer Bella.

Nous nous connaissons et c'est ce que font les gens qui se connaissent, ils se saluent, même s'ils ont pris leur pied ensemble deux jours avant.

La jolie bouche de Bella s'ouvre quand elle me voit et son expression signifie plus « mais bordel ce type me suit partout comme un dingue » que « je suis ravie de le voir ». Je ne me formalise pas, je commence à prendre l'habitude de son attitude froide.

\- Docteur Cullen ! s'exclame Nelly.

Au moins elle, elle est contente de me voir. Elle passe ses bras autour de ma taille. Je n'en suis pas étonné, la plupart de ces gamins ont besoin d'affection, d'être aimé. D'ailleurs trois d'entre eux se lèvent et m'enlacent de la même façon.  
J'ai un mot gentil pour chacun mais je revêts mon uniforme invisible de professionnel. Je suis aussi proche de mes patients que possible mais je suis leur médecin avant tout. Je ne dois pas m'éloigner de cette idée. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller outre mesure, même si j'en ai envie et même si c'est parfois difficile de résister.

\- Vous êtes venu passer un moment avec nous ? demande Nelly.

Sa joie est si prégnante que même si ce n'était pas le cas je lui aurais dit oui.

\- Je suis venu voir comment tu allais.

\- Je vais bien ! Mais venez, asseyez-vous à côté de moi.

J'accepte avec plaisir.  
Mes yeux trouvent instinctivement ceux de Bella. Son expression est différente. Elle s'est aperçue que ma présence ici n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Il faut croire que la vie se charge de nous rassembler quoi que nous fassions. C'est assez effrayant.

\- Bella nous racontait comment elle est arrivée ici. Vous connaissez Bella ?

\- Un peu.

Bella sourit à Nelly, même si je la sens mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous racontais encore, elle insiste sur ce mot, comment j'ai débarqué ici !

Les gamins rient.

\- Ils adorent ça !

Elle s'adresse à moi d'une façon plus détendue. Je souris.

\- Dites-moi docteur, est-ce que c'est une bonne chose qu'ils entendent cette histoire ?

Son ton est très sérieux. Je sais qu'elle ne parle pas au docteur, mais à moi. Elle va se dévoiler et elle me laisse le choix d'écouter son récit ou de partir. A l'intérieur, je crie de joie. Il est hors de question que je laisse filer une occasion pareille.

\- Oui ! crient les gamins en cœur.

Ils sont des adolescents ou pré-adolescents mais ils ont l'air d'enfants au matin de Noël. Ils connaissent Bella, elle doit passer ici souvent et ils l'aiment, surtout un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années assis près d'elle qui ne la lâche pas des yeux.

\- Tout dépend de la confiance que vous avez en eux.

C'est étrange de vouvoyer Bella mais comme elle l'a fait avec moi, je l'imite.

\- Je n'ai confiance qu'en très peu de personnes et je leur dis souvent qu'ils ne doivent fréquenter que des gens fiables qu'ils connaissent depuis longtemps. La seule personne sur qui on peut compter, c'est soi-même.

\- C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour fermer sa porte et s'emprisonner dans ce carcan. On peut rencontrer des personnes qui nous veulent du bien à tout moment de notre existence et de différentes façons. Être attentif est une bonne chose mais être objectif et laisser de nouvelles personnes entrer dans son cercle en est une aussi. Personne n'est jamais tout à fait seul.

Je ne comprends pas l'expression de ses traits. Je ne sais pas si mon discours, tout à fait sincère par ailleurs, fait mouche dans son esprit ou non.

\- Je voulais simplement dire de ne pas se laisser éblouir par le premier ou la première venue.

Je n'ajoute rien. Elle simplifie son discours pour les enfants mais je ne doute pas une seconde qu'elle a compris où je voulais en venir. Quant à moi, je comprends sa méfiance. Je sais qu'elle a eu des problèmes avec sa mère et je sais qu'il est très difficile d'avoir confiance en qui que ce soit après ça.

\- Alors je suis arrivée ici quand j'avais à peu près 10 ans, commence-t-elle.

\- Non ! Raconte ce qui s'est passé avant ! réclament les enfants.

Elle soupire mais sourit tout de même. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de douceur en elle.

\- Bien. J'ai vécu dans une famille d'accueil pendant quelques années. Des gens adorables avec un fils adorable.

\- Emmett ! crie un des garçons.

\- Oui Emmett… approuve Bella.

Je comprends mieux la nature de leur relation et le fait qu'ils soient proches comme s'ils étaient parents.

\- C'est lui qui m'a appris le dessin. C'est devenu ma passion. Je dessinais vraiment partout.

\- Même aux toilettes ?

\- C'était mon endroit préféré !

Les ados se bidonnent. C'est apparemment une blague qui revient souvent.

\- Elle est belle hein ? me demande Nelly appuyée contre mon bras.

Je la regarde en souriant.

\- Elle est très belle oui, je chuchote.

\- J'aimerais avoir une sœur comme elle.

\- Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Elle est super.

Nelly la sauvageonne est attendrissante. A ce moment précis, elle ressemble vraiment à une gamine de quinze ans, fragile et enfantine.

\- Vous devriez l'inviter à sortir.

Enfin, presque…

\- Tu crois que je devrais ?

\- Oui ! Vous êtes beau vous aussi pour un vieux !

J'ai presque dix ans de plus qu'elle, forcément je suis vieux !

Je ne réponds pas, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

\- Puis Emmett m'emmenait de temps en temps dans le salon de tatouage dans lequel il travaillait, continue Bella.

Voilà, j'ai la source de sa passion, Emmett. Tout s'éclaire.

\- Vous avez une amoureuse ? reprend Nelly en aparté.

J'agite la tête de droite à gauche. Ses yeux s'illuminent.

\- Alors, vous pouvez sortir avec Bella !

Elle insiste la chipie !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que nous ne nous connaissons pas assez pour ça.

\- Justement, comme ça vous vous connaitrez !

Son enthousiasme est le parfait miroir de sa jeunesse. Son espoir est tellement beau que je ne trouve pas le courage de lui avouer que les choses ne sont pas aussi simples. Elle le sait déjà, pas besoin d'enfoncer le clou.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

Ma réponse semble la contenter parce qu'elle se cale de nouveau contre mon bras et écoute la suite.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché dans ta famille d'accueil ? demande une des filles.

En discutant avec Nelly, j'ai perdu le fil de l'histoire de Bella mais la question de la gamine m'intéresse.

\- Parce que je faisais beaucoup de bêtises.

\- Mais ils étaient gentils.

\- Oui ils étaient et ils sont encore très gentils mais quelques fois, les choses deviennent trop difficiles, même pour les gentils.

\- Tu faisais quoi comme bêtises ?

\- Ça, ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous avez besoin de savoir ! rit-elle. Mais sachez que faire des bêtises ne profite à personne et certainement pas à vous. Je sais que parfois on n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher, je sais que quand l'énervement prend le pouvoir on a du mal à se contrôler, mais on doit s'obliger sinon on s'enfonce tout seul. C'est pour ça que je vous dis qu'on ne peut compter sur personne d'autre. Vous êtes le seul capable de vous aider et quelques fois, il faut se battre contre soi-même pour se protéger.

Son discours me laisse sans voix. Elle est d'une maturité rare et d'un grand soutien pour ces gosses. Elle utilise des mots qui ont un sens pour eux. Elle sait comment leur parler, certainement parce qu'elle est passée par là et qu'avec les années, elle a réussi à maitriser la bête en elle.

\- Et après ? Au foyer ? demande un ado.

\- Le foyer c'était difficile parce que j'étais jeune, tout le monde était plus âgé, j'étais seule, je ne connaissais personne et…j'étais triste. Ma famille d'accueil avait baissé les bras alors je ne voyais pas bien où j'allais ni pourquoi.

Est-ce qu'elle a pensé à se suicider ? C'est de cette façon que je comprends ses paroles.

\- Et puis j'ai rencontré Sue que vous connaissez tous. Elle m'a aidée comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu aller tous les jours dans un salon de tatouage et commencer mon apprentissage. Je ne dis pas que ça a été facile ou rapide, ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps et d'énergie mais Sue m'avait aidée à trouver ce que je voulais faire de ma vie et j'avais décidé de me battre pour ça.

Je la reconnais bien là, combative et entêtée.

\- Allez les grands, on va préparer le repas !

Sue casse un peu le moment intime que Bella partage avec ces ados. D'ailleurs, ils rechignent tous à se lever. Ils enlacent tous Bella, elle ne semble pas gênée comme d'habitude. Si elle prend sur elle pour se laisser toucher, ce n'est pas du tout évident. Le garçon à qui elle plait lui fait un baisemain. Elle se retient de rire et lui fait une sorte de révérence. Nelly lui parle à l'oreille. Bella lève les yeux sur moi avec un regard énigmatique.  
Ensuite, ceux que je connais viennent me saluer. Nelly la dernière d'entre eux me fait un gros câlin auquel je réponds peu.

\- Vous penserez à demander à Bella ? demande-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et hoche la tête de haut en bas.

Bella s'approche de moi, son bras effleure le mien mais elle ne me regarde pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Nelly ? demande-t-elle.

\- Elle voulait que je t'invite à sortir. Et toi ?

\- Elle m'a demandé comment je te trouvais.

Je souris.

\- Que lui as-tu dit ?

\- Que tu n'étais pas mon genre.

\- Tu as osé mentir à une jeune fille en péril ?

Elle se tourne tout à fait vers moi.

\- Je ne mens pas, jamais.

L'espace d'une seconde je manque de flancher mais je ne laisse pas ça arriver.

\- Alors tu simules très bien.

\- Mieux que tu ne le penses.

Son air mutin ne me trompe pas, elle plaisante ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Nous prenons congé de Sue.  
Une fois dehors, Bella ne me regarde toujours pas, elle marche d'un pas assuré vers ma voiture.

\- Je te ramène ? je demande étonné de ne pas avoir à ramer pour qu'elle monte en voiture.

\- Non je dois passer au salon.

\- Alors je te ramène au salon ?

\- Oui mais trouve-nous un endroit pour baiser d'abord.

Voilà exactement le genre de chose que j'aime chez elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et elle ne prend pas de pincette pour l'affirmer. En plus son attitude est si désinvolte et naturelle qu'elle n'a rien de grossier.  
Je suis vanné, complètement mort, mais ma queue se réveille, définitivement intéressée par la proposition de Bella, tout comme mon esprit qui ne compte pas rater une occasion de se rapprocher d'elle et ce, de toutes les façons possibles.

\- Je connais l'endroit parfait.

Je sors de la ville et me dirige sous le Golden Gate. Je connais le lieu comme ma poche et je sais exactement où il faut aller pour être très tranquille. Je ne veux pas faire ça à la va-vite et je veux qu'elle puisse crier de plaisir. Ces sons m'excitent plus que tout autre.

Dans la voiture, elle s'étire largement, je saisis l'occasion pour poser ma main sur sa cuisse couverte d'un jean. Elle écarte un peu les jambes alors mes doigts remontent doucement.  
Comme souvent, elle prend ma main qui n'est sans doute pas assez rapide pour elle, et va la poser sur son sexe. Elle se tortille sous ma paume en respirant plus profondément.

Putain ! Elle est si sexy !

La route me parait soudain secondaire et je me reprends. Je remets ma main sur le volant. Elle grogne de frustration.

\- Patience bébé, nous arrivons.

Elle ne rechigne pas à mon « bébé » et pour moi, c'est une petite victoire.

Je me gare sur la terre battue dans un endroit complètement désert.  
Aussitôt Bella se met à genoux sur son siège et entreprend de défaire ma braguette. Je suis si hébété que je ne bouge pas, je lève les mains en l'air pour lui laisser le passage libre.  
Elle avale mon membre en entier et je soupire de plaisir et de surprise. Elle n'a pas à beaucoup forcer pour que mon sexe durcisse, même si je suis fatigué, Bella a le secret pour réveiller mon excitation.  
Elle lèche et aspire mon gland avec une ardeur qui n'appartient qu'à elle et je suis déjà sur le point de jouir.

\- Attend !

Je ne lui laisse pas le loisir de riposter, je saisis ses épaules et la relève sans aucune douceur.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? demande-t-elle.

\- Pas comme ça, je souffle.

J'ouvre la portière et la prends dans mes bras rapidement pour qu'elle n'ait pas le temps de me repousser. Je la mène dehors. L'obscurité est dense, je ne perçois que sa silhouette quand je l'allonge sur le capot.

\- Est-ce que l'endroit est sûr ?

\- On ne peut plus sûr, réponds-je.

Je n'ai pas de fantasme exhibitionniste et elle non plus apparemment.

Je soulève son gilet et ma bouche fond sur ses seins. Ses pointes sont déjà tendues. Visiblement la fellation l'excite, cette idée fait durcir un peu plus ma queue.  
J'arrache presque son soutien-gorge pour aspirer ses mamelons. Elle geint doucement sous mes assauts.  
Une de mes mains descend sur son entre-jambe. Elle se cambre, se trémousse et finit par ouvrir elle-même les boutons de son jean. Encore un fois, elle impose sa volonté mais je veux garder une part de liberté ce soir.  
Je baisse son pantalon juste sous ses fesses. Ma langue suçote son ventre et descend très progressivement sur son pubis.

\- Edward !

-Mmm ? je réponds en prenant soin de faire vibrer son sexe avec ma voix.

Un petit gémissement aigu lui échappe. Elle aime ça.

Ma langue se faufile sous sa culotte. Elle pose ses pieds déchaussés sur mes épaules, écarte plus ses genoux et serre une poignée de mes cheveux pour me forcer à continuer. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être forcé. Je la désire de toutes les façons possibles.  
Son gout est encore meilleur que dans mon souvenir, tout comme son odeur. Ma détermination à faire durer notre ébat s'envole. Je tire durement sur son jean, elle m'aide avec ses pieds. Elle est comme moi, la folie nous gagne. Je la veux et elle me veut, tout de suite.  
J'attrape la capote dans la poche de mon jean sur mes chevilles tandis que j'embrasse son sexe humide avec délectation.  
Ses cris se multiplient, ses fesses viennent vers ma bouche. Elle exige plus et qui suis-je pour lui refuser ?  
Je me redresse et présente mon sexe à l'entrée du sien.

\- Oui ! Viens !

Ses talons pressent sur mes fesses pour les pousser en avant mais je m'enfonce tout doucement.

\- Edward ! gronde-t-elle.

Attend ma belle, attend un peu, je pense.

Elle s'agite, gigote furieusement pour me sentir plus loin en elle et plus sèchement mais je garde mon sang froid pour la pénétrer lentement, avec sensualité et dévotion. J'ai envie de ça.

Une de mes mains agrippe sa fesse tandis que l'autre vient accrocher sa nuque. Je la relève et met mon visage à hauteur du sien. Mon mouvement ne s'accélère toujours pas, mais elle ne lutte plus pour m'encourager à le faire.  
Je ne perçois qu'une petite lueur dans ses yeux mais je sais qu'ils sont dans les miens. Nos souffles se mélangent et à cet instant, ne pas l'embrasser est une torture. Mais je ne veux pas lui voler un baiser, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit consentante. Si elle doit le faire avec moi, elle doit prendre elle-même la décision.  
Elle colle sa joue contre la mienne et s'accroche à mon cou, elle accepte la cadence et soupire en écho à mes va-et-vient voluptueux.  
Alors, le truc que je ressens en sa présence, cet espèce d'apesanteur, le temps qui s'arrête, le flou cotonneux, tout revient d'un coup. Je la pénètre profondément et intensément mais je garde un rythme lent et notre échange est d'une sensualité sans borne. Je vais jouir, je vais venir et je sens que les parois de son vagin se resserrent.

\- C'est si bon… je grogne.

Elle gémit en retour, un son doux, un peu rauque et trainant. Je suis cuit.

\- Bella… viens bébé…

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je dis, je suis perdu dans ses bras, l'érotisme de ses cris de plaisir.  
Sa main descend sur son clitoris et une étincelle s'allume en moi. Sans le préméditer, mes coups de reins se font plus avides, plus brutaux. Elle crie sans résister, se tortille, se cambre et elle jouit au moment où je ne peux plus retenir ni ma jouissance ni mes râles de plaisir.  
Ses doigts sont cramponnés à mes épaules et j'en profite pour la serrer dans mes bras tandis que nous reprenons notre souffle. Elle tremble un peu, sa respiration est erratique et je me perds dans la chaleur de sa peau, sa douceur, son odeur envoutante. Le visage calé contre son cou, le corps emboité dans le sien, je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. Ses doigts se sont un peu desserrés, ses jambes autour de ma taille aussi, mais elle ne fait aucun geste pour se dégager.

\- Edward, murmure-t-elle.

\- Mmm ?

\- Je dois poser mes jambes, je n'en peux plus.

Je souris parce qu'elle n'a fait aucune remarque acerbe. Son ton révèle la fatigue et sa voix est éraillée mais pas sarcastique.

Je l'aide à descendre du capot. Je lui tends ses vêtements que j'ai pris soin de laisser sur la voiture pour ne pas qu'ils se salissent. Nous nous rhabillons dans un silence un peu pesant.

Nous prenons le chemin du salon de tatouage, tous deux un peu groggy et pour ma part un peu perdu.

Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer bordel ?

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse mais pas de façon lascive. J'ai besoin de la toucher, peut-être pour réaffirmer que ce que nous venons de partager est bien réel. Elle est là, belle, mystérieuse et elle chamboule mes pensées, moi que rien n'ébranle jamais.

Elle repousse ma main sans un mot et sans douceur. Je suis troublé. La Bella glaciale semble de retour.

Je me gare devant le salon.

\- Je t'attends, dis-je.

\- Non, pas la peine, je vais passer chez quelqu'un avant de rentrer.

Son « quelqu'un » ne m'étonne pas, elle ne me dira pas de qui il s'agit, par contre, une mise au point s'impose.  
Elle va pour sortir mais je la retiens.

\- Bella…

\- Oui ?

\- Je veux ajouter une condition aux tiennes.

Elle me regarde bien en face. Nous savons que ses conditions sont foireuses et elle ne voit pas du tout où je veux en venir.

\- Tant qu'on sort ensemble…

\- On ne sort pas ensemble, affirme-t-elle.

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Tant qu'on se voit de temps en temps, c'est mieux comme ça ?

Mon ton est sec. J'en ai marre de chercher mes mots, je n'ai pas l'habitude de réfléchir avant de parler et elle est bien trop pointilleuse pour de simples détails.

\- C'est mieux.

\- Je veux qu'on ne voie personne d'autre.

Ses pupilles sont étranges, je n'arrive pas à définir son expression.

\- Bien sûr.

Sur ce elle sort et s'engouffre sans un regard dans le salon.

Je ne peux pas partir comme ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, avec le recul je dirais bien que c'est l'instinct qui me guide, mais je me gare sur le trottoir opposé et j'attends qu'elle sorte.

Quelques minutes passent et j'aperçois un homme qui fait les cent pas devant la boutique. Peut-être attend-il quelqu'un mais je le trouve louche. Il tient un bouquet de fleurs et jette des coups d'œil dans le salon.

La lumière de la vitrine s'éteint et Bella sort. Aussitôt, l'homme lui parle. Elle s'intéresse peu à lui, elle baisse la grille et le regarde peu.  
Il lui donne le bouquet, ils échangent quelques mots, l'homme part de son côté et Bella du sien.

Louche, aucun autre mot ne me vient à l'esprit.

Je pense à appeler Bella pour m'assurer que tout va bien quand je vois l'homme revenir sur ses pas et la suivre de loin. Il me semble qu'il est au téléphone mais je ne suis pas sûr.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Sans attendre, je sors du véhicule et je le file. Je ne connais pas ses intentions mais je suis persuadé qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes.  
Je sais maintenant où va Bella, elle se dirige chez Jasper. Celui-ci habite une petite rue mal éclairée et ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'accélère le pas, je suis à quelques mètres de l'homme, Bella quelques mètres devant.  
Elle tourne dans la rue de Jasper et les choses s'accélèrent.

J'entends un petit cri étouffé.

Putain !

\- C'est elle la salope qui t'a cassé le nez ?

\- C'est cette pute !

Tout se met en branle dans mon cerveau. J'avais presque oublié ces connards.  
Les hommes m'aperçoivent et me reconnaissent.

\- Et c'est le fils de pute qui était avec elle !

Bella est maitrisée par un homme qui a la main sur sa bouche et maintient ses poignets dans son dos.  
L'adrénaline monte d'un coup et sans réfléchir, je cogne sur le premier gars à ma portée. Mon crochet du droit l'envoie à terre.

\- Emmène-la !

Je bouscule de toutes mes forces celui qui prétend me barrer la route pour atteindre Bella. Je cours et je fauche les pieds de celui qui la bloque. Elle tombe au passage et elle n'est pas délivrée, l'homme la tient toujours.  
Alors j'empoigne fermement une poignée de ses cheveux épars, je relève sa tête. Le poing fermé, je frappe sans m'arrêter. Comme soul, je ne vois plus que sa tête qui bringuebale sous mes coups et le sang qui se répand sur son visage. Ma haine est si vive que je ne pense même pas à stopper mes assauts.

\- Arrête ! Edward ! Tu vas le tuer !

Les cris de Bella me sortent de ma transe.

Tout mon corps frissonne, mes dents claquent. Je n'ai pourtant pas froid, au contraire je bouillonne.

Je lève les yeux sur elle. Elle me dévisage immobile, une expression d'effroi sur le visage. Je regarde l'homme qui gît à mes pieds, mes mains tremblantes ensanglantées.

Puis c'est le choc. Quelque chose percute durement mon dos. Le coup électrise tout mon corps. Mes membres se crispent, je me tords et je tombe, raide.

\- Edward !

J'entends sa voix aigüe affolée, j'entends du raffut, mais je ne peux pas bouger.

 _Putain ! Je ne peux pas bouger…_

\- Edward ?

Je sens les doigts agités de Bella courir sur moi, elle ne sait pas où me toucher. Sa voix est cassée.

\- Je ne sens plus rien… je souffle péniblement.

 _Je ne peux plus bouger…_

J'entends qu'elle fouille dans son sac, j'entends qu'elle appelle une ambulance, j'entends qu'elle panique.

\- C'est Edward Cullen… son père travaille à l'hôpital… un coup dans le dos… il lui faut des soins spéciaux… je ne sais pas comment s'appelle son père ! ! Cullen je vous dis ! Il doit pas y en avoir des tonnes bordel ! Faites vite !

Elle crie, elle s'énerve, elle s'affole.

Sa main se pose sur ma joue, elle caresse ma pommette avec son pouce. C'est réconfortant.

Elle me parle avec douceur, « ça va aller Edward », « l'ambulance va arriver », « ils vont prévenir ton père »…

 _Je ne peux plus bouger…_

Elle a peur pour moi.

C'est la dernière chose que je perçois avant d'entendre le son strident des sirènes.


	14. Off you

Off You - Breeders

Edward POV

Lundi 11h38

Mon père entre dans la chambre d'hôpital. Je suis vaseux, drogué à la morphine, je ne sens ni ne ressens rien.

Ses paroles m'atteignent en sourdine, je les comprends mal, mon cerveau nébuleux ne percute pas. Je retiens que je ne suis pas paralysé mais qu'il doit tout de même procéder à une intervention pour je ne sais quelle raison.

Je n'ai aucune réaction, ses mots sont vides de sens.

Son image disparait et le noir reprend toute la place.

Mardi 21h58

Quelqu'un caresse ma joue. De loin, de très loin, mon esprit pense à Bella et à la façon dont elle posait sa main sur mon visage quand j'étais à terre, contre le bitume.

J'hume l'odeur de ma mère, elle me rassure même si aucun signe physique n'appuie cette sensation. Elle est près de moi mais je ne parviens pas à la voir, je crois que je ne peux pas lever mes paupières.

Je ne sais pas comment je perçois qu'elle pleure doucement avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

Mercredi 14h48

J'ai la bouche pâteuse, la tête dans un étau. Je ne sais pas où je suis ni pourquoi.

J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux.

J'entends mon prénom.

Alice est près de moi, sa main sur la mienne. Je la serre un peu. Un soulagement intense me saisit. Je comprends que mes membres sont actifs, je ne suis pas paralysé. Cette idée se propage de mon cerveau à mon corps entier et je souris.

Je tente de nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux.

« Je suis là Edward, tout va bien. L'opération s'est bien passée, tu ne risques plus rien. »

La voix d'Alice est apaisante et sereine. Pas de gémissement ou d'apitoiement dans ses propos et je me sens rassuré.

Je ne lutte pas et me rendors.

Dimanche 15h08

Je regarde le plafond blanc, les murs blancs, le ciel blanchi par les nuages. La vie à l'hôpital est morne, d'un ennui mortel.

Je suis là, immobile, à contempler le vide. Heureusement que la morphine me calme, sans quoi je pourrais passer par la fenêtre juste pour avoir quelque chose à faire.  
Je suis dans un état comateux du matin au soir et malgré ça, les journées sont interminables.

Je ne peux plus bouger, du moins je ne dois pas. Mon torse est encastré dans un plâtre colossal, des bandages géants maintiennent mes membres immobiles. Je ne peux utiliser mes mains que pour appuyer sur un bouton pour basculer mon lit, soit en hauteur, soit relever ma tête ou mes pieds. Je peux aussi agiter mes orteils même si ça ne m'est d'aucune utilité, je ne m'en prive pas. Ils sont la preuve que mon corps répond.  
Encore deux semaines et si tout va bien je serais libre… de me lever et faire quelques pas. La rééducation sera longue, trois mois, et douloureuse, ça l'est déjà.

Je réagis différemment de la première fois où je me suis retrouvé entre ces murs, certainement parce que les choses sont différentes.  
D'abord, ce n'est pas un accident, je peux en vouloir à loisir à l'ordure qui m'a mis un coup dans le dos, au sens littéral du terme d'ailleurs.  
Ce n'est pas non plus aussi grave, je vais marcher bientôt, je pourrais reprendre une vie normale.  
Et j'ai un but, le même qu'il y a une semaine, connaitre Bella. Ici, cette idée est devenue plus qu'évidente. Je dois la revoir et vérifier jusqu'où cette attraction me mène.  
Mais pas tout de suite.

Certaines choses ne changent pas et je refuse l'accès à ma chambre à d'autres personnes que ma famille.  
Mon père passe tous les jours sans exception. Il ne peut pas rester très longtemps mais le voir me fait du bien. Ma mère vient environ tous les deux jours. Elle me parle de ses amis, de son travail, elle me permet de sortir de ces murs par la pensée. Rosalie est accaparée par son travail mais elle m'a rendu visite une ou deux fois.  
Et Alice. Son comportement ne s'est pas transformé, mais elle vient souvent et j'en suis content. Elle se contient pour ne pas s'affliger sur mon sort. Elle parvient à me regarder dans les yeux sans détresse, elle me parle de choses futiles ou sérieuses avec un air détaché que j'apprécie particulièrement. Elle est là, elle vient, je sais qu'elle se force à le faire mais ça n'est pas du tout évident. Elle me soutient en étant elle-même, la petite sœur dont je me rappelle, pas cette façade qu'elle affiche en permanence et que je ne supporte pas.  
Outre le fait qu'elle s'occupe de la plainte contre mon agresseur, elle me raconte comment vont Jasper, Emmett et bien sûr Bella.

Elles se sont rencontrées puisqu'Alice s'occupe de notre affaire.  
J'ai eu du mal à le croire mais Bella a demandé de mes nouvelles. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle n'est pas autorisée à accéder à ma chambre. Alice lui a expliqué que j'avais beaucoup de soins et que je n'avais pas toute ma raison à cause de la morphine. Si elle n'a pas menti, elle n'a pas dit toute la vérité.

En réalité, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie si amoindri, je veux que personne ne me voie dans cet état. J'ai moi-même du mal à me supporter. Je ne peux pas bouger, une perfusion me nourrit, rien ne se passe, je n'ai rien à dire… bref, je n'ai pas envie de partager mon ennui. Je préfère que les gens aient une image de moi en forme, vivant et enthousiaste, le vrai moi, pas cette pâle réplique.  
De mon point de vue, on vient voir des amis à l'hôpital comme un devoir et je déteste cette idée. Personne n'aime les hôpitaux, c'est un calvaire de s'y rendre, même pour soutenir des personnes chères.

De toute façon, la plupart du temps je dors, et c'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire quand j'entends…

\- Mademoiselle ! Non ! C'est interdit !

Je me réveille au son d'une voix inconnue, surement une infirmière, près de la porte de ma chambre. Je ne peux pas bouger la tête alors je relève le lit, intrigué.

\- Je vous dis que je suis de la famille.

La deuxième voix est plus basse, moins perceptible, elle ne m'est pas étrangère mais dans le flou provoqué par les antidouleurs, je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage dessus.

\- Monsieur Cullen n'a autorisé que ses parents et sa sœur à le visiter et vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre.

\- Je sais, vous l'avez déjà dit. Il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander de passer.

La clinche de la porte s'abaisse et se relève aussitôt.

\- Monsieur Cullen ne peut pas bouger, il ne peut pas vous avoir appelé.

\- Oh…non… bien sûr… il m'a appelé par l'intermédiaire de sa sœur.

La porte s'entrouvre et se referme aussitôt.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'essaie de me concentrer mais la morphine est plus puissante que ma volonté.

\- Monsieur Cullen n'a reçu aucune visite aujourd'hui.

\- Justement, je viens pour arranger ça.

\- Monsieur C…

\- Oui je sais, monsieur Cullen (elle insiste sur ces mots) ne veut voir personne et je vous dis que je vais quand même entrer. Alors enlevez votre main de cette poignée et tout se passera bien.

Quelques secondes passent. J'entends un léger raffut derrière la porte.

\- Mais ! Vous m'avez tordu le doigt !

L'infirmière est outrée et je viens de trouver à qui appartient la seconde voix.

\- Et je vais faire bien plus si vous ne me laissez pas entrer immédiatement.

J'ai une furieuse envie de passer la main dans mes cheveux ou de taper ma tête contre n'importe quoi mais comme je ne peux pas bouger, je reste là comme un con et j'attends qu'elle entre. Parce que je sais qu'elle va le faire. Je sais de façon certaine qu'il est très difficile, voire impossible d'aller contre la détermination de Bella et j'entends distinctement, même au travers de la porte, même sans voir son visage, qu'elle a clairement le dessus sur cette pauvre infirmière.

\- J'appelle la sécurité !

\- Faites donc ça !

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas. Je le remarque parce qu'à part le personnel médical, tout le monde entre dans la chambre avec discrétion pour ne pas déranger le « malheureux malade » qui dort peut-être.

Pas elle…

\- Edward putain ! Comment as-tu…

Elle crie presque le début de sa phrase, mais la fin meurt dans le silence au moment où elle me voit.

Voilà exactement ce que je veux éviter.  
« Oh le pauvre ! » « Ça doit faire mal » « Je m'en veux tellement »  
Je n'attends pas qu'on me plaigne, qu'on se mette à ma place ou qu'on culpabilise pour moi.  
Je déteste ça.

Cela dit, je ne vois aucune de ces trois émotions sur son visage.  
Ses yeux sont quelque peu écarquillés, sa bouche entrouverte mais elle ne semble pas s'apitoyer sur mon sort comme je le redoute. Elle est juste… surprise.

\- Tu… ils ont…

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et ses pupilles prennent la place qui est la leur, dans les miennes. Mon ventre se tord. Ce n'est pas forcément désagréable mais pas tout à fait agréable non plus.

\- Tu es tout saucissonné !

Je suis tellement abasourdi par sa réplique que je ne sais pas quoi répondre. La surprise doit se lire sur mon visage parce qu'elle sourit et continue.

\- Tu es ficelé comme un rôti !

La peste se retient de rire. Pour le coup, je trouve qu'elle ne s'apitoie pas assez !

\- Ça m'apprendra à vouloir sauver les jeunes filles en détresse, maugréé-je.

Elle explose de rire.

\- Ne me fais pas culpabiliser Edward, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais là ?

Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de faire, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir clairement, alors calculer des stratagèmes n'est pas dans mes cordes.

\- Je t'ai suivi.

\- Tu es un putain de psychopathe Edward !

Elle ne m'en veut pas, son ton est même enjoué mais surement que la drogue me fait percevoir les choses de façon différente.

\- Non, je voulais seulement m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Nos regards se noient l'un dans l'autre et je ne parviens pas à saisir son expression… quelque chose comme de la reconnaissance passe dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, je ne suis sûr de rien et je m'acharne d'autant plus pour prendre le dessus sur les effets cotonneux de mes calmants.

\- C'est… gentil…

Elle baisse la tête, mal à l'aise, comme si elle avouait un secret honteux. Pourtant, je suis gentil, plus avec elle qu'avec la plupart des gens.  
Je ne veux pas la voir gênée, pas avec moi, alors je continue.

\- Peu après que tu sois entrée dans le salon, un type rodait. J'ai suivi mon instinct, j'ai attendu.

Quelques minutes passent sans que nous n'échangions la moindre parole. Elle parcourt la pièce du regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est triste ici ! constate-t-elle.

\- Ennuyeux au possible…

\- Si j'avais su j'aurais amené des ballons.

\- C'est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin, j'ironise.

Elle est détendue, bien plus que ce à quoi je suis habitué et je le suis bien plus que ce que je souhaiterais.

Elle rit.

Mince ! Elle rit ! Et c'est moi qui provoque ce son enfantin ! Je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi j'en suis fier, surement parce que c'est rare.

\- Je suppose que je ne peux pas voir ton tatouage.

\- Tu supposes bien, mais ils m'ont dit que la cicatrice était petite et ne passait pas sur le dessin. A priori ils n'ont rien abimé.

Elle médite mes paroles deux secondes et saisit son sac à main.

\- Je viens du foyer, les gamins ont voulu te faire une carte… enfin… une pancarte plutôt.

Elle sort une feuille de son sac et la déplie. Plusieurs de mes patients ont écrit un petit mot et notamment Nelly.

« Je vous promé de bien me teunir et te ne pas fèr de crise pendan votre abssensse. Mé vou devé revenire vite et tenire vou oci vautre promèce ) »

Son mot est entouré d'un tas de cœurs et de smileys de formes, de couleurs et de tailles différentes.  
Je souris à cause des fautes d'orthographe et de sa personnalité obstinée que je reconnais bien là.

\- Je vais être obligé de te demander de sortir avec moi, j'ose.

Sous l'effet de drogue, je suis désinhibé mais Bella ne se formalise pas.

\- On ne devrait jamais être obligé de rien.

\- Je ne m'en plains pas, si je n'en avais pas envie je ne le ferais pas.

On se sourit.  
J'aime son attitude détachée. Je sais qu'elle est comme ça avec Emmett, Jasper ou même Rosalie, mais avec moi, c'est la première fois.

\- Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités Edward, je ne sors pas avec des rôtis sur pattes.

\- Je ne serais pas ficelé toute ma vie.

\- Et je ne vais pas attendre des mois avant de… sortir…

Je présume que son « sortir » signifie « baiser ».  
Même si sa remarque est badine, elle me blesse, et cette fois je remercie la morphine d'amoindrir la sensation.  
Je passe à autre chose.

\- Qui était ce type devant le salon ?

La porte s'ouvre à la volée. Mes yeux, puisque ma tête est coincée, dérivent directement sur un homme en uniforme. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser qui il est et ce qu'il veut.

\- Mademoiselle, je vais vous demander de me suivre.

Le ton est ferme et autoritaire mais Bella ne semble pas impressionnée.  
Elle approche son visage du mien, son regard droit dans le mien et son expression sérieuse.

\- C'est ce que tu veux Edward ?

Sa jolie bouche bouge et ses paroles mettent un certain temps à atteindre mon esprit.  
Je veux l'embrasser, même avec mon haleine de cafard, même dans cet endroit sinistre, même sans la toucher. Je regarde ses lèvres se mouvoir et je ne pense qu'à ça, l'embrasser.

\- Oui… je souffle.

\- Quoi ? s'étonne-t-elle.

Son changement de ton me sort de mes délires.

\- Quoi ? je répète hagard.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que je m'en aille ?

\- Non ! Reste !

Mes yeux trouvent l'agent.

\- Elle reste, dis-je fermement.

Bella fait la peste et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'un homme ne sait pas ce qu'il veut, déclare-t-elle avec une dérision bien cachée.

L'homme bafouille quelques mots et sort en râlant.

Bella s'affaire. Elle prend possession des lieux.  
Elle positionne le fauteuil face à moi, elle sort de son sac une enceinte qu'elle place sur la table de nuit, elle s'assoit, se déchausse et pose ses pieds croisés sur mon lit, près de ma main. Elle cherche quelque chose sur son téléphone, je comprends ce que c'est quand la musique emplit la pièce.  
Je m'aperçois que la musique me manquait atrocement. Le silence est une torture. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes et je me laisse porter par la mélodie de « Off You » des Bredders.  
Je suppose un peu bêtement que c'est sa façon de me remercier, une façon singulière, comme elle. Et si je vais plus loin, elle avoue par cette chanson que personne ne s'est jamais soucié d'elle comme je le fais. Mais sur cette hypothèse, j'ai de sérieux doutes.

\- Ce gars est venu se faire tatouer le vendredi avant notre agression, commence Bella.

Je dois me recentrer pour comprendre de quoi elle parle.

\- Il était vraiment très content de son tatouage. Il a tellement insisté sur les félicitations que c'en est devenu gênant. J'ai même cru qu'il me draguait. Mais bon… il n'avait rien de spécial qui aurait pu me faire penser qu'il était un détraqué et surtout qu'il était de mèche avec les deux ordures que nous avions tabassées.

\- Alice m'a dit qu'ils sont des prédateurs sexuels.

Elle hoche la tête, perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Ouais… Celui devant le salon, soi-disant le plus beau, était le rabatteur. Les deux autres s'occupaient de… torturer…

Mes dents grincent.

\- Ils étaient recherchés. Plusieurs filles ont porté plainte avec nous…des filles qui ont eu moins de chance…

Je serre les poings en pensant à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire à Bella si je n'avais pas été là, puis je passe à autre chose parce que dans mon état, la rage n'a pas sa place, de toute façon la morphine ne laissera pas ça arriver.

\- Je suis d'autant plus content de leur avoir éclaté la gueule.

Je ne parle pas aussi crûment d'habitude. Il faut croire qu'à son contact, je me lâche.

\- Tu étais impressionnant…

Elle a un sourire coquin. Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle m'a trouvé sexy ?

\- Profites-en parce que je ne le referais pas tous les jours.

\- Et j'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas la peine !

Nous rions encore. Je me sens bien parce qu'elle a l'air de se sentir bien elle aussi. Je profite de cette opportunité, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle se reproduise et j'essaie de combattre les effets des calmants pour garder ce moment intact dans ma mémoire.

Le silence s'installe. Elle va partir et je ne sais pas comment la retenir.

\- Alors… commence-t-elle en ouvrant son magazine.

Je suis sans voix, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me quitter tout de suite.

\- « Rendre fidèle » en sept lettres.

Encore une fois, Bella ne prend la direction que j'attendais.

Elle veut qu'on fasse des mots fléchés ?

J'ai envie de lui dire que j'ai le cerveau en bouillie et que je suis à peine capable de réfléchir mais ce serait la mettre dehors et je veux absolument qu'elle reste, même si je dois me faire violence pour trouver les réponses.

\- « Ligoter », je réponds.

Elle éclate de rire.

\- J'espère qu'il y a d'autres façons de garder quelqu'un fidèle !

\- Essaie « orgasme ».

Elle rit de nouveau et je la suis. Mon rire est moins prononcé, tout simplement parce que j'ai mal quand mon corps bouge, même un peu. Mais je suis heureux. Je peux affirmer que je le suis, même en faisant des mots fléchés et je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

Nous continuons ainsi de remplir les cases avec des mots plus loufoques les uns que les autres. Je ne sais même pas comment elle arrive à les placer, peut-être ne le fait-elle pas tout simplement. Peut-être est-elle là pour passer du temps avec moi. Peut-être aussi que je prends mes rêves pour la réalité.  
Nous rions beaucoup et l'espace de quelques minutes précieuses, j'ai l'impression que nous sommes complices, en accord l'un avec l'autre. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est qu'une trêve, alors je profite.

Au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû m'assoupir parce que Bella n'est plus là quand j'ouvre les yeux. Et je n'ai aucune certitude sur le fait qu'elle revienne me voir.

Quel con !

¤o¤

Dimanche suivant 15h58

Je me morfonds malgré la bonne nouvelle que vient de m'apporter mon père. On m'enlève le plâtre demain et je pourrai rentrer chez moi dans trois jours si tout se passe bien d'ici là. Je ne suis plus ficelé par des bandages et je peux me lever pour faire quelques pas. La douleur est toujours présente mais j'ai insisté pour que les médecins baissent la dose de morphine. Au moins si Bella vient, je serai moins dans le coltard.

Bella…

Elle est passée tous les jours depuis dimanche dernier. Toujours à la même heure, 17h58, toujours une heure pas plus, toujours avec le même magazine de mots fléchés, avec la même allure et le même humour.  
Elle est ma bouffée d'oxygène.

Elle ne s'est pas métamorphosée et même si elle est plus détendue que d'habitude avec moi, il va falloir bien plus qu'une agression pour qu'elle soit tout à fait elle-même.  
Je n'ai pas oublié le discours qu'elle a servi aux ados du foyer, elle ne donne pas sa confiance facilement. Tant mieux, au moins quand je l'aurais, parce que je ferais tout pour l'avoir, je saurais qu'elle ne me fait pas un cadeau mais que je la mérite. J'aimerais qu'elle s'aperçoive aujourd'hui que je suis digne d'être son ami, à défaut d'être son petit-ami pour l'instant, mais je serais patient.

Autant dire que ces derniers temps elle m'obsède. J'attends impatiemment chaque jour l'heure de son arrivée. J'observe chacun de ses sourires, chacun de ses regards, j'écoute chacun de ses mots, chacune de ses intonations.  
Quand elle est là, la chambre prend vie. C'est fou comme sa présence réveille quelque chose de diffus dans l'air et quelque chose de prégnant en moi. Elle me charme tout simplement.

Mes parents passent toujours aussi régulièrement. Ma sœur de même, et ses visites me ravissent. Elle est de plus en plus à l'aise avec moi. Notre proximité est encore fragile mais j'ai bon espoir qu'elle se consolide. Je sais qu'elle voit Bella pour traiter l'affaire au sujet de l'agression. Je ne lui demande pas si elle parle de moi mais quelque chose me dit que si c'était le cas elle me le confirait.  
Par contre je le demande à Rose. Elle a peu de temps et ne vient pas très souvent mais elle, elle fréquente Bella. Elles vont à la boxe ensemble et elles sont sorties deux fois depuis que je suis ici.  
Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que Bella est en chasse et qu'elle a déjà peut-être ferré un poisson, ce qui ne doit pas être difficile quand on a son corps et sa personnalité.  
Rose m'assure que non. Bella envoie promener Jacob de façon soutenue et elle ne l'a jamais vu avec un homme quand elles sortent. Je crois Rosalie mais je sais que Bella peut être très discrète.  
Elle ne m'a rien promis. Comme nous ne nous « fréquentons » plus, j'imagine que ma condition pour que nous ne voyons personne d'autre est caduque et je voudrais tellement que ce ne soit pas le cas.

En plus, Bella n'a pas jugé bon de me préciser qu'elle sortait.  
Nous parlons peu, nos échanges se limitent au minimum. Elle s'installe, toujours à la même place, toujours de la même façon et on délire sur les mots fléchés ou sur tout autre chose mais nos échanges restent légers. Elle ne laisse échapper aucune information que je ne connaisse déjà, ne raconte pas particulièrement ses journées. Une certaine complicité s'est tout de même établie entre nous mais bientôt je rentrerai chez moi, elle ne passera plus et nous n'aurons plus l'occasion de discuter. Le fait qu'elle ne se confie sur rien devient pesant et un peu injuste.

Je suis debout, appuyé sur mon lit pour faire quelques pas quand on toque à la porte. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'elle est à l'intérieur, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi. Sa beauté me frappe de plein fouet, comme toutes ces choses qui font qu'elle est elle, ses cheveux, ses yeux pénétrants, ses mains, son charisme.

Spontanément je souris. Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir à cette heure.

\- Hey ! Tu es debout ?

C'est la première fois qu'elle me voit debout. D'habitude, elle vient plus tard dans l'après-midi et je suis trop épuisé pour me lever.

\- Oui, je m'entraine.

Elle sourit un peu. Elle ne veut peut-être pas trop montrer qu'elle est contente de me voir. Moi au contraire je ne m'en cache pas.

\- Je suis content de te voir.

\- Dire que tu ne voulais voir personne…

\- J'avais tort.

\- Tu peux le dire.

Elle passe près de moi, pose son enceinte sur la table de nuit et tripote son téléphone.  
J'avance à pas chancelant.

\- Tu me fais peur Edward, on dirait que tu vas tomber, dit-elle faussement effrayée.

\- T'en fais pas pour moi, je suis solide.

Je passe ma main sur sa taille et la rapproche. Le plâtre m'empêche de la sentir contre moi mais son odeur m'envoute.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Un câlin, dis-je comme si tout ça était normal.

Elle dégage mon bras doucement pour ne pas me déséquilibrer.

\- Je ne fais pas de câlin.

Je le sais, mais j'en avais envie, ou besoin. Je ne m'offusque pas. Elle est là de son plein gré et certainement pas pour me faire plaisir, alors je prends ce qu'elle me donne et je patiente.

\- Je peux choisir le morceau ?

Elle hésite puis me tend le téléphone. Je fais défiler les albums, nous avons décidément les mêmes gouts à part peut-être pour une chose.

\- Aucune musique classique ? je demande.

\- J'y connais rien, répond-elle nonchalamment.

Alors je prends mon téléphone, je créé la connexion avec son enceinte…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle est légèrement agacée, elle a peur que je foute le bordel dans ses affaires.  
J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à son sujet depuis que je suis immobile et que j'ai tout mon temps à tuer. Le fait qu'elle aime l'ordre ne m'a pas échappé. Par exemple sa cabine est toujours rangée au carré. Je m'en veux d'autant plus pour la dernière fois où elle est venue chez moi, dans ce foutoir innommable. Ça ne se reproduira plus, quitte à engager une femme de ménage, je ne veux plus que Bella voie ma maison dans cet état.  
Je sais qu'elle ne veut rien de trop intime entre nous. Elle ne veut pas m'embrasser, elle ne veut pas me parler de son passé, elle évite tout contact affectueux… De là à rechigner parce que je raccorde mon téléphone en Bluetooth avec son enceinte, je trouve ça un peu fort. Mais je fais l'air de rien, je prends sur moi, encore.

J'envoie la musique et je m'allonge, fatigué d'avoir fait dix pas.

Bella positionne le fauteuil sur le côté du lit mais face à moi. Comme toujours elle allonge ses jambes sur mon lit.  
Je saisis son pied d'une main et entreprends de le masser. Elle lève les yeux vers moi quand elle sent mon contact, puis se laisse aller quand je commence à mouvoir mes doigts.

Elle soupire bruyamment et c'est moi qui me fige.

\- Ne fais pas ça.

Elle sourit un peu.

\- Faire quoi ? demande-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Je lâche son pied.

\- Parler avec cette voix sexy.

\- Pourquoi pas Edward ?

Elle accentue la lascivité de ses mots et mon prénom sur ses lèvres sonne comme une invitation à la luxure.

\- D'après toi ?

Mon ton est sec. Je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'elle attend et j'en suis frustré au possible. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi elle insiste. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Alors…pas de… sexe ?

Ses yeux sont tout à fait sérieux.  
Je remue la tête de droite à gauche.

\- Combien de temps ?

Elle s'inquiète réellement.

\- Faudra que je demande à mon père, je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant…

Je suis ironique et elle le comprend.

Elle se redresse sans lâcher mes yeux. Je reconnais l'étincelle sexy de son regard. Sa main glisse sur ma cuisse et remonte doucement quand elle dit.

\- Il y a plusieurs façons d'avoir des rapports sexuels Edward.

Même sous calmant, ma queue frétille. « sexuels » et « Edward » dans sa bouche, avec ce grain de voix particulier qu'elle arbore, sont deux mots qui pourraient me faire jouir sans qu'elle ne me touche.

J'attrape sa main fermement.

\- Pas ici… pas comme ça… dis-je un peu agacé.

Bella est entreprenante. Pour elle le sexe est naturel, sans tabou. J'aime ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle a ce comportement avec moi seulement ou avec tous les gars qu'elle a fréquenté. Je voudrais que ce ne soit que pour moi.

Elle se retranche sur son fauteuil, visiblement contrariée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends Edward ?

La question n'est pas complète, elle insinue « qu'est-ce que tu attends _de moi_ ? ».  
Je dois la jouer fine sur ce coup là.

\- J'attends de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir te faire jouir de toutes les façons possibles et de te faire crier sans affoler le personnel.

Ses yeux pénètrent les miens, comme souvent quand elle réfléchit à propos de quelque chose que je viens de lui dire. Je ne flanche pas alors que je mens un peu, ou que je ne dis pas toute la vérité pour être exact. Je lui dis ce qu'elle veut entendre et évidemment, elle est d'accord avec ça.

Elle s'installe plus confortablement sur le fauteuil et ferme les yeux. Elle écoute la musique.  
Il s'agit de « Clair de lune » de Debussy.  
Je la regarde à loisir, je la contemple plutôt. Elle est attentive, concentrée sur le son, les notes, l'ambiance de la mélodie. Elle est belle à se damner. Elle dégage quelque chose de si pur que s'en est presque douloureux de ne pas pouvoir la toucher.

Petit à petit, ses sourcils se froncent et ses doigts se crispent sur les accoudoirs.

\- Arrête ça, dit-elle autoritaire.

\- Pourquoi ? je suis surpris. Ça ne te plait pas ?

\- Non c'est…trop…

Elle cherche ses mots. La musique lui plait mais elle la met dans un état qu'elle n'apprécie pas. Je ne sais pas comment je le comprends mais je le comprends.

\- Trop morose, finit-elle.

Elle ne veut pas montrer son côté sensible. Je vois bien que la musique la touche, elle est bouleversée. Elle le cache bien sûr mais je l'observe avec beaucoup d'attention et je perçois sa mélancolie.  
J'arrête le son sans rechigner et passe quelque chose de plus léger.

Elle reprend son magazine de mots fléchés et je rouspète intérieurement.  
J'aime bien faire quelque chose avec Bella, partager n'importe quoi me plait, mais aujourd'hui j'ai envie de parler. Je ne sais pas quand je la reverrais, je veux saisir toutes les opportunités d'en apprendre plus sur elle.

\- Je te propose un autre jeu.

Je tente le tout pour le tout et comme souvent je ne sais pas à quelle réaction m'attendre de sa part.

\- Quel jeu ? demande-t-elle intriguée.

\- Le jeu des questions réponses.

\- Heu… connais pas…

\- C'est simple, on pose une question à l'autre chacun notre tour.

Elle prend le temps de la réflexion. C'est un jeu que je viens d'inventer mais comme elle ne se dévoilera pas en discutant simplement, je suis un peu obligé de trouver des astuces.

\- Qu'elle est la première chose que tu feras quand tu sortiras d'ici ?

Elle accepte et je n'aurais pas parié un dollar là-dessus. Je réponds spontanément.

\- T'appeler et te proposer d'embrasser chaque partie de ton corps.

Ses yeux pétillent d'envie, elle serre ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre. Elle aime mon idée.  
Nous restons quelques secondes suspendus dans les yeux de l'autre en imaginant ce que ça pourrait donner. Je brise le contact visuel le premier, ma queue commence à se raidir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ta mère pour que tu atterrisses chez Emmett ?

Je suis cash, surement un peu trop.  
Elle ramène ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les enlace de ses mains.

\- Tu commences fort…

Elle cherche ce qu'elle va dire et peut-être aussi « si » elle va le dire.  
Je la laisse prendre son temps, je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour elle et je ne veux pas la brusquer plus. En même temps, je pense lui avoir prouvé, et ce de différentes manières, que je suis quelqu'un de confiance.

\- Elle ne s'occupait pas de moi.

\- Pas… du tout ?

\- C'est mon tour.

Ses yeux sont noircis. Outre le fait qu'elle n'aime pas en parler, elle n'aime pas se replonger dans ces souvenirs. Je la comprends, j'éprouve la même chose au sujet de mon accident.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux tout le temps ?

Je suis étonné par sa question, elle connait la réponse.

\- Je suis passé à côté de la mort à cause de mon accident…

\- Non ! Cette version je la connais, je veux la version officieuse.

Là, c'est moi qui me renferme. Peu de gens connaissent cette partie de l'histoire et je ne suis vraiment pas fier de moi sur ce coup. Je suis aussi étonné qu'elle ait compris qu'il y avait autre chose. D'habitude, je le cache plutôt bien.

Je respire un bon coup. Si je veux qu'elle s'épanche, je dois commencer d'abord.

\- Quand j'ai eu seize ans, je voulais monter un groupe. J'ai rencontré Félix sur internet. Il était un musicien hors pair, un gars drôle et il ne s'est pas formalisé une seconde de mon état. Le courant est passé tout de suite entre nous et après avoir correspondu quelques semaines sur internet, on s'est rencontré. Il était la première et presque la seule personne que je laissais entrer chez moi.

Je suis perdu dans mes souvenirs et je ne veux pas voir le visage de Bella.

\- Nous sommes devenus proches, je me suis beaucoup confié à lui. Un jour où je n'avais pas le moral, il m'a proposé de prendre une pastille. Il m'a présenté ça comme un médicament euphorisant. Moi je ne connaissais rien à la drogue alors j'ai testé sans me méfier. J'ai adoré et s'en était fini pour moi.

Je fais une pause de nouveau. J'ai honte. Malgré mon handicap, j'avais tout et j'ai agi comme un con égoïste.

\- Petit à petit je suis passé à des choses plus dures, tout comme Félix. Moi j'étais dépendant de lui, des doses qu'il me fournissait, lui s'en donnait à cœur joie. Mes parents ne comprenaient pas les changements physiques et comportementaux qui s'opéraient en moi. J'étais devenu exécrable, j'avais deux ans d'avance scolaire mais les études ne m'intéressaient plus, je ne jouais quasiment plus de musique, je maigrissais à vue d'œil, je refusais de suivre les traitements que mon père m'indiquait. Bref, je rejetais tout et tout le monde sauf Félix.

Mes mains tremblent. Si la première partie de l'histoire n'est pas fameuse, la suite est encore plus pénible.

\- Il est mort d'une overdose à l'âge de dix-huit ans. J'ai pété un plomb, comme un con sur mon fauteuil roulant. Mon immobilisme était devenu encore plus insupportable que de coutume. J'ai cru devenir fou. J'étais malheureux comme jamais et je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir su le soutenir, de ne pas avoir vu qu'il se détruisait. Il avait une excuse, il était seul, sans famille, il se débrouillait comme il pouvait mais sa vie n'était pas rose. Moi je n'en avais aucune. Quand la rage et la détresse furent passées, je me suis juré de me respecter mieux que ça. Je me suis juré de profiter de ma famille, de mes amis, de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle peut m'offrir.

Je lève les yeux vers Bella. Son expression est indéchiffrable.  
Ces souvenirs m'agacent, je me sens mal, honteux et minable.

\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'une cure, j'ai arrêté seul. Après ça j'ai bossé comme un malade, je me suis acharné à la rééducation, je me suis appliqué à être celui que je voulais devenir, une bonne personne avec tout le monde, à commencer par mes parents. J'ai échoué avec ma sœur mais tout n'est pas perdu… rien n'est jamais perdu…

Ses grands yeux sont dans les miens. Me croit-elle lâche, misérable ou pitoyable ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

J'ai besoin d'un signe, j'ai besoin qu'elle passe à autre chose, je suis trop gêné, il faut qu'elle m'aide.

\- A ton tour, je lance incertain.

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et secoue un peu la tête en la baissant.

\- Ma mère ne s'occupait pas de moi.

\- La version officieuse…

Je suis très sérieux. Elle ne peut pas me laisser en plan avec ça, elle ne peut pas faire ça.

Elle est indécise.

\- C'est la version officieuse, lâche-t-elle.

Bon sang, elle le fait !  
Je viens de lui confier le pire de mes secrets, la chose la plus dure et la plus infâme que j'ai eue à souffrir dans ma vie et elle se tait.

\- Bella, explique-moi.

Je la supplie de ne pas me laisser là-dessus.

\- Je dois y aller.

Ce disant elle rassemble ses affaires.

J'explose.

\- Putain ! Pourquoi tu te fermes comme ça ? Fais-moi confiance ! Tu ne comprends pas que je ne te ferais pas de mal ? Je suis de ton côté, pas contre toi ! Tu ne risques rien avec moi !

Elle baisse la tête. Ses cheveux détachés tombent autour de son visage, je ne vois pas ses traits. J'ai envie de la brusquer, qu'elle admette que ce qui se passe entre nous n'est ni banal ni anodin.

Elle pose enfin ses yeux dans les miens. L'électricité dans l'air est palpable.

\- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu veux absolument plus ? Tu ne peux pas te contenter de me baiser ? dit-elle posément mais avec une fermeté qui n'appartient qu'à elle.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Que je te baise et que je disparaisse quand tu en auras assez ? Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Pas avec toi !

\- Pourquoi pas ?!

\- Parce que…

C'est le moment, celui où je me lance. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je ne crois pas être amoureux d'elle. L'amour est un concept que je connais peu, mais je suis certain que je veux plus que la baiser.

\- Parce que ta présence est différente des autres personnes que je côtoie, dis-je plus calme.

Ce disant, je me lève difficilement. J'ai mal mais je le cache autant que je peux.

\- Parce que le sexe avec toi est différent.

Ma main passe sur son bras et l'intensité que je ressens à son contact vient appuyer un peu plus mes paroles.

\- Juste parce que je n'ai envie de connaitre personne comme j'ai envie de te connaitre.

Elle ne bouge pas alors je me place face à elle et je relève son menton.  
Ses pupilles brillent. Elles plongent dans les miennes avec force. Elle me défie d'en dire plus.

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré personne plus belle et plus attirante que toi.

Elle fronce ses sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas capable de te donner ce que tu attends de moi, tranche-t-elle.

\- Essaie, je murmure.

Malgré moi, mon visage s'approche du sien. Elle ne bouge toujours pas.  
Son haleine m'envahit, ses yeux sont sur ma bouche, elle déglutie et je suis foutu. Je suis à elle et quoiqu'elle décide, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut de moi.  
Au moment où nos lèvres sont à quelques centimètres, elle recule brusquement.

\- C'est impossible.

Elle se dirige vers la porte et je serre les poings et les dents. C'en est trop. J'en ai marre de jouer au chat et à la souris, j'en ai marre de son caractère obtus, une fois de plus la colère prend le dessus.

\- Tu fuis encore ! Tu es une lâche Bella ! Tu es trop lâche pour affronter la vérité !

Je n'entends pas la porte claquer alors je me retourne vers elle.  
Elle est de dos, la main sur la poignée et se tient immobile, statufiée.

\- Ma mère ne voulait pas de moi, commence-t-elle. Elle ne m'a rien donné, elle ne m'a pas éduqué, elle ne m'a pas soigné ni rien appris. J'étais un être sauvage totalement désocialisé. A sept ans j'arrivais dans la famille d'Emmett. J'étais incontrôlable alors ils m'ont abandonnée eux aussi. Au foyer j'étais désespérément seule. J'ai enchainé les conneries parce que je ne savais rien faire d'autre. J'ai vingt-et-un ans et j'ai déjà connu la drogue, l'alcool, les bagarres de rue, le sexe à outrance et bien d'autres choses tout aussi chaotiques.

Ses épaules s'affaissent. Je suis perdu. Je voudrais courir vers elle pour la soulager et lui prouver qu'elle peut me faire confiance, que je suis là pour elle, mais quelque chose me dit de ne pas faire un geste, quelque chose me dit que je ne pourrais rien faire qui soulagerait ce qu'elle ressent à ce moment précis.

\- Alors Edward Cullen tu veux toujours me connaitre ?

\- Bien sûr !

Ma réponse fuse sans aucune hésitation.

Son visage se détourne sans pour autant se retourner complètement.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Un gars comme toi n'a rien à faire avec une fille comme moi, souffle-t-elle.

Elle abaisse la poignée de la porte et je suis désespéré.

\- C'est quoi un gars comme moi ?

J'essaie de la retenir avec des mots puisque je n'atteindrai jamais la porte en marchant, mais elle continue sa progression.

\- Et c'est quoi une fille comme toi ? je crie.

La porte claque et mon poing tape contre le matelas. Une douleur électrique traverse mon dos.

Quel con !

Elle est comme moi, elle a honte de ce qu'elle a fait, elle a peut-être même honte de ce qu'elle est.

Je ne m'y suis peut-être pas pris de la meilleure des façons, mais maintenant elle sait ce qu'il en est. Elle sait ce que j'éprouve et même si elle le nie, je suis persuadé qu'elle le ressent aussi.

Ma résolution à la connaitre n'en est que plus forte, mais désormais, la balle est dans son camp.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Salut les filles!

Bon... elle est un peu lourde Bella non? Elle avait bien besoin d'une petite mise au point...non?...  
J'adore être dans la tête du beau gosse mais il me semble qu'être dans la tête de l'entêtée pour le prochain chapitre serait pas mal... Vous en pensez quoi ?

MERCI à la géniale Lotirelle pour ses corrections, ses commentaires et son investissement.

MERCI mes commentatrices! Vous savez comme je vous aime!  
phani, la réponse à tes questions se trouve dans ce chapitre ;)  
Berenice, j'adore te torturer lol et je crois que ce dernier chapitre ne manque pas d'intensité non plus :)  
lili11, ça va plutôt pas mal pour Edward finalement et Bella va continuer à se révéler au fur et à mesure des chapitres ;)

MERCI pour les mises en favoris et à suivre.  
Je suis flattée :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!  
A bientôt pour la suite...

BISES!


	15. Catch & Release

Salut les filles!

Voilà le quinzième! Un peu court certes, mais j'espère intéressant...

MERCI!  
A Lotirelle pour ses corrections et ses commentaires rapides et impeccables!  
phani : non ce n'est pas facile pour Bella, mais je suis une optimiste, les choses ne sont jamais figées!  
Dily : ravie que tu sois toujours par ici! J'espère que le fait qu'Edward bouscule Bella servira à quelque chose...  
Alex16 : oui pauvre Edward, mais les choses vont peut-être s'arranger pour lui, qui sait?  
Merci de me lire, de prendre le temps de commenter, de mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris ou à suivre,  
ça fait chaud au coeur :)

Bonne lecture!

¤o¤o¤o¤

Catch & release - Matt Simons

Mes mains tremblaient quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital. Elles ne se sont arrêtées que le lendemain. J'ai passé la nuit à cogiter. Soit je m'en voulais d'avoir confié à Edward un résumé même très inachevé de ma vie, soit je m'en voulais de l'avoir fait de cette façon parce qu'il méritait un peu plus d'attention de ma part. Après tout, il s'était lui-même épanché. Il l'a fait pour me mettre à l'aise, pour me prouver qu'il avait confiance en moi et que je pouvais me lancer, je l'ai bien compris. Et je l'ai laissé en plan avec ça. Je n'ai pas saisi la perche qu'il me tendait et je me demande encore pourquoi.

Un mois. Un mois entier que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles d'Edward, pas directement en tout cas.  
Chaque jour, il m'envoie un morceau de musique sur mon téléphone, que du classique.  
Ces morceaux provoquent en moi plus ou moins la même sensation que son souvenir. C'est assez étrange quand on y pense mais ce sont les conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivée après quelques nuits sans sommeil. Parce que depuis notre dernière rencontre, je dors mal, mon humeur s'est renfrognée et même tatouer n'est pas d'un grand secours.

Quand j'ai écouté le morceau dans sa chambre d'hôpital, j'ai été retournée. Subitement, les larmes sont montées à mes yeux et s'il n'avait pas coupé rapidement le son, je crois que j'aurais pu pleurer.

Moi… pleurer…

Je suis à peu près dans le même état quand je pense à la dernière discussion ou dispute que nous avons eu Edward et moi. Ma poitrine se comprime un peu, ma gorge se serre et je dois me contenir face à cette émotion aussi nouvelle que désagréable.

Je crois que je m'en veux.

J'ai été stupide et même pire, je m'en rends bien compte. Il m'a confié un souvenir honteux, quelque chose qu'il juge humiliant et dont il ne parle pas facilement.  
Il était émouvant. Il triturait ses mains, son regard évitait le mien, ses orteils frottaient l'un contre l'autre. A ce moment-là il avait l'air vulnérable, un air que je ne lui connaissais pas et qu'il m'offrait pour me prouver que je pouvais avoir confiance en lui, qu'il était prêt à se livrer pour que je le fasse plus facilement.

Et je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je ne suis pas fière de lui avoir répondu de la sorte mais j'étais émue et cette émotion n'appartient pas à la palette des sensations auxquelles je suis habituée. Après réflexion, je pense même que c'est un sentiment que j'ai enfoui au plus profond de moi depuis ma naissance, depuis le moment où je me suis aperçue que pleurer ou s'apitoyer ne servait à rien.  
Je déteste la sensibilité et encore moins la sensiblerie, je la fuis comme la peste.  
Alors découvrir qu'Edward et sa musique me ramènent à ça m'effraie.  
Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je ne l'ai de mémoire jamais été et je n'ai pas envie de changer.

J'ai sans doute tort.

J'étais très sérieuse quand je lui ai dit qu'un gars comme lui n'avait rien à faire avec une fille comme moi. Il est brillant, solaire et je suis sombre, terne.  
Par-dessus tout, je ne sais pas créer de lien avec les gens qui m'entourent. Emmett a raison à ce sujet. Je ne me laisse pas aller par peur d'être abandonnée surement.  
Je connais peu de personnes et toutes me sont en quelque sorte tombées dessus. Je n'ai pas eu à faire d'effort pour les rencontrer et pour qu'elles m'aiment. Je n'avais pas ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. Parce qu'il s'agit aussi de ça.  
Outre le fait qu'Edward réveille une émotion enfouie depuis des années, je pense sincèrement que je ne suis pas « bien » pour lui, que je ne suis pas celle qu'il cherche, trop perturbée, trop abîmée et tarée.

Enfin, et je crois que c'est la chose la plus difficile à réaliser, Edward me manque.  
Les quelques jours passés ensemble nous ont rapprochés c'est indéniable mais ce qui me manque vraiment n'est pas tant sa conversation ou sa joie de vivre que quelque chose de plus diffus, de moins exprimable par des mots, quelque chose du niveau des sensations et qui n'appartient qu'à lui. J'ai beau chercher autour de moi, chez les personnes qui me sont chères, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'y a que lui qui provoque ça en moi.  
Edward m'est particulier, son être dans son ensemble m'est particulier et il me manque d'une façon particulière.

Tout me ramène à lui, un client qui veut faire recouvrir une cicatrice, Rosalie ou Alice qui me donnent de ses nouvelles l'air de rien, Emmett qui prévoit un rendez-vous chez lui pour boire une bière, Jasper qui a une relation alors que c'est l'hypothèse la plus loufoque à laquelle j'aurais pu penser il y a quelques semaines de ça.  
Est-ce que je fais une fixette sur lui ou est-ce que le destin m'envoie des signes ? Je n'en ai aucune idée mais les faits sont là.

Je ne baisse pas les bras, je ne m'avoue pas vaincue mais je ne peux qu'admettre l'évidence, j'ai envie de revoir Edward, même si ça me torture et même si ça ne me ressemble pas, j'en ai foutrement envie.

Je mène donc une sorte de combat contre moi-même depuis environ un mois. A la fois attendrie par la musique qu'il m'envoie et agacée par les sentiments inconnus qu'elle me procure.

Nous sommes un vendredi, un jour qui me rappelle encore Edward puisqu'il était le jour de nos rendez-vous.  
Aujourd'hui, je suis encore plus troublée parce qu'il ne m'a pas envoyé de musique. C'est la première fois depuis que nous nous sommes quittés et j'ai l'impression flagrante qu'il se fatigue. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, après tout, c'est ce que j'attendais, qu'il se fatigue de moi et qu'il comprenne que je ne suis pas faite pour lui.  
Alors pourquoi suis-je à ce point déçue ?

Ce soir je sors avec les gars. J'espère me changer les idées mais je sais que ce ne sera pas le cas. Même si je lutte, Edward est toujours dans mes pensées et j'espère très secrètement qu'il sera présent au bar, sachant que Rose et Alice seront là.

Comme d'habitude, nous commençons la soirée chez Emmett avec Jasper. Ce dernier est toujours collé à sa petite amie (oui c'est maintenant plus qu'officiel) et je ne le vois plus très souvent. Quant à nos sessions de baise, elles sont désormais un souvenir et n'ont plus lieu d'être.

Nous sommes tous les trois sur le canapé d'Emmett autour d'une bière. Ils sont gais comme à leur habitude et je suis ailleurs, pas vraiment là, comme si j'assistais au déroulement des événements en tant que spectatrice et pas en tant qu'actrice.

\- Hey ! Beauté ! Tu n'as pas touché à ta bière, dit Emmett.

\- Oh, c'est vrai, réponds-je en buvant plusieurs gorgées sans y penser.

\- Tu n'es pas dans ton assiette en ce moment. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec Edward ?

Je me renfrogne. Emmett est bien trop perspicace.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y aurait un rapport ?

\- A toi de me le dire.

Je me renferme sur moi-même. J'essaie de clore cette discussion en me taisant mais bien sûr Emmett ne me laissera pas faire.

Il soupire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vois Edward souvent. Il m'a dit que tu étais passée à l'hôpital tous les jours et que depuis vous ne vous étiez pas revus.

Le silence n'est pas une option alors je me lance. Je suis étonnée qu'Edward ait parlé de moi à Emmett. Ils sont plus proches que je ne l'aurais pensé.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit pourquoi ?

\- Oui.

Le regard d'Emmett est sombre mais pas méchant. Il marche sur des œufs parce qu'il sait que ce genre de conversation peut me faire péter un plomb dans la seconde. Il sait qu'il n'y a que deux solutions possibles, soit je me confie, soit je m'énerve.

\- Vous êtes des supers potes dis-moi. Vous parlez aussi de la couleur de vos strings ?

Emmett ne relève pas ma blague acerbe.

\- Oui on se voit souvent. Je crois qu'Edward est perdu, surement autant que tu as l'air de l'être, mais lui au moins il ne se voile pas la face. Il sait ce qu'il veut même s'il ne se l'explique pas.

Je me redresse et mes yeux s'enfoncent dans les siens.

\- Très bien Emmett, maintenant on arrête de faire dans la guimauve et on regarde les choses en face. Tu connais Edward, tu me connais, tu nous vois ensemble ? Honnêtement, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais être en couple avec quelqu'un ? Et en couple avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

\- Oui, intervient Jasper.

Je tourne la tête d'un geste vif, déstabilisée par l'intrusion de Jasper dans la discussion.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je demande abasourdie.

Ma réflexion n'avait qu'une seule réponse possible, « non », alors entendre Jasper répondre le contraire me stupéfait.

\- Tu es une femme exceptionnelle Bella, il change de place pour me regarder bien en face. Tu es belle, libre, intelligente. Tu donnes l'impression d'être inatteignable et c'est quand on commence à bien te connaitre qu'on se rend compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu te soucies des autres au point de partager leurs émotions. Je t'assure Bella, il est facile de tomber amoureux de toi.

Ce disant, il baisse la tête et fuit mon regard. Est-ce que je comprends bien son attitude ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Jasper ?

\- C'est vrai ça qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Emmett lui-même intrigué par son comportement.

Emmett ne sait pas ce que Jasper et moi avons partagé, il ne s'en doute même pas.

\- Ça veut dire que je suis très attaché à toi Bella. Ça veut dire que ce nous avons partagé tous les deux était unique et pas seulement sexuel me concernant.

\- Mais Jasper… nous sommes… des amis… nous l'avons été dès le départ et nous étions d'accord là-dessus.

\- Si j'avais perçu la moindre brèche en toi, je me serais lancé, mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Je ne regrette rien et ce que j'ai ressenti te concernant fait que j'ai pu me lâcher avec Alice et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Il prend une pause et je suis… scotchée à mon siège. J'ai l'impression d'être plus lourde qu'un 33 tonnes et de m'enfoncer dans le canapé.

\- Mais je te regarde et je sais que ce gars anime quelque chose en toi. Je sais que tu le combats et que tu ne l'admets pas mais ce qui t'arrive est une chance, il n'y a aucune raison de lutter contre ça.

\- Vous avez forniqué ensemble ? s'étonne Emmett.

Jasper et moi l'ignorons.

\- Et si je me trompais ? Et s'il en avait marre de moi ? Et s'il m'abandonnait lui aussi ?

Ma voix tremble bordel. Jasper a tapé là où ça fait mal, exactement là où il devait le faire pour réveiller cette émotion débile qui me saisit chaque fois que je pense à Edward de cette façon.

\- Et alors ?

Il est très sérieux.

\- Tu es une battante et tu as su te relever de situations bien plus compliquées, ce n'est pas un mec qui va te laisser à terre. En plus, si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne le sauras jamais.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche, pas convaincue.

\- Tu ne vas pas te marier demain Bella ! Edward n'est pas un sale type tu le sais ! Fais sa connaissance, tu ne risques rien.

Il prend ma main et la caresse affectueusement. Quelque chose passe entre nous. Je peux compter sur lui et sur son jugement. Il est là, il sera là quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Vous avez forniqué ensemble ?! s'étrangle Emmett plus fort.

Jasper et moi éclatons de rire.

\- Non ! répondons-nous en cœur.

\- Mais on s'est aimé, reprend Jasper en me regardant tendrement. Pas d'une façon classique mais il y a de l'amour entre nous et une belle amitié.

Les yeux de Jasper dans les miens pétillent et pour une fois j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Je me retiens et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Par contre, Emmett, lui, ne se retient pas.

\- Venez par-là !

Son étreinte nous écrase et nous sommes tous les trois serrés comme des sardines mais je suis heureuse et je ne rechigne pas. Je serre la chemise de Jasper dans son dos et il comprend. Il sait que je partage sa façon de voir les choses. Il est mon double depuis que nous nous connaissons et ce soir, il me montre la voie.

Nous nous détachons lentement. Emmett claque une bise sur chacune de nos joues. Je ricane.

\- Vous savez que je vous aime tous les deux !

\- On t'aime aussi Emmett, râle gentiment Jasper.

\- Alors on y va ! lance Emmett.

Sur le chemin, mes amis m'encadrent et portée par leur humeur, je prends leurs bras. Oui je le fais, spontanément et avec joie en plus, et ce n'est pas si difficile.

\- Est-ce que…

J'hésite à continuer mais comme cette soirée le prouve, je ne peux rien leur cacher alors je me lance.

\- … Edward sera là ?

\- Non beauté, répond Emmett. Il ne sait pas comment tu as pris votre dernière discussion alors il préfère te laisser de l'espace et ne pas se mettre sur ta route.

Je réfléchis à ça. Il est mal à l'aise, il a peur d'être allé trop loin.

\- En plus, Edward a prévu de partir.

\- Partir ?

Oh putain non… il ne peut pas faire ça… pas maintenant.

\- Il était un peu déboussolé… l'agression… l'opération… et… toi… Il a décidé de prendre un peu le large, je ne sais pas trop où, ni combien de temps.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes en ralentissant mon pas. Emmett devine mon trouble.

\- Il part demain beauté. C'est ce soir ou jamais.

Bordel !

Est-ce que je suis capable de ne pas le revoir d'un moment ? Surement, mais pour une raison inconnue je refuse cette hypothèse. Je dois le voir et puisque c'est ce soir ou jamais, ce sera ce soir.

Je lève les yeux vers mes amis, mes frères. Ils attendent patiemment que je prenne une décision.

\- Je vous aime les gars, je murmure.

Leurs yeux brillent, surtout ceux d'Emmett. C'est la première fois que je leur dis, même si je leur ai souvent fait comprendre à ma manière. Ils sont émus et j'avoue que moi aussi.

\- Arrête imbécile tu vas me faire chialer !

Emmett ne va pas pleurer, il blague et je souris.  
Je me sens libre et légère, déchargée d'un poids. Ce soir, notre relation à tous les trois a évolué, en bien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne me sens pas seule. Je peux compter sur eux, ils m'acceptent comme je suis, ni plus ni moins.

\- Dégage beauté.

Je hoche la tête et pars en courant dans le sens opposé, vers le tram qui me permettra de rejoindre Edward.

Evidemment, je ne l'appelle pas et maintenant que je suis seule dans le véhicule, le doute refait surface.  
Et s'il n'était pas seul ? Et s'il ne voulait pas me voir ? Et si…  
Je balaie ces réflexions stupides d'un simple « on verra ». Je n'ai pas peur. Jasper l'a dit, je n'ai peur de rien. Si je suis débout encore aujourd'hui, ce n'est que grâce à moi, à mes choix et mon obstination. Je m'en sortirais, quoiqu'il arrive.

J'arrive devant le portail en bois. Il est un peu impressionnant.  
Mes convictions s'étiolent.

J'appuie sur la sonnette sans vraiment y penser. Je me jette à l'eau, je sais nager.

\- Oui ? répond sa voix à l'interphone.

\- C'est Bella.

Je ne parle pas très fort, je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre, ni de sa part, ni de la mienne à vrai dire. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de le voir.

Il ne répond rien et après quelques longues secondes le grésillement de l'ouverture du portail retentit.

Il est là, grand, élégant malgré son jean troué et son tee-shirt élimé. Il a son éternel sourire. Il est éclatant. Mon cœur se soulève d'une façon bizarre mais plutôt agréable.  
Si j'examine plus avant le sentiment que je ressens, je pense que c'est de la joie. Je suis bel et bien contente de le voir et comme soulagée aussi.

Je mets les mains dans les poches de mon sweat, un peu gênée.

\- Salut, sourit-il.

\- Salut, je réponds en détournant le regard.

Je ne le regarde pas mais sa présence réveille ce quelque chose de diffus et de plaisant. La joie, le soulagement, mais encore cette chose d'indéfinissable qui trouve sa place en moi chaque fois que je le vois.

Il lève doucement sa main vers moi. Ses doigts soulèvent mon visage vers le sien. Son sourire est éblouissant quand je le regarde et tout s'efface autour de lui.  
Je reste suspendue dans cette atmosphère confortable, incroyablement douce et rassurante… jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Je ne suis pas seul.

Et merde !

Je me détache de son contact. Je recule.

\- Oh eh bien… je repasserai…

\- Non ! dit-il brusquement. Surtout pas ! Viens je vais te présenter.

Son air est malicieux mais comme c'est souvent le cas, je ne me méfie pas. Je pénètre dans la maison sans aucune appréhension.

A la table de la salle à manger se trouvent deux personnes. Je ne vois l'homme que de dos mais la femme n'est pas de notre âge.  
Je me décompose en même temps que l'idée immerge en moi. Elle a la couleur de ses yeux et son pétillement, son sourire et la couleur de ses cheveux. Autant de coïncidences ne veulent dire qu'une seule chose, il s'agit de sa mère.  
A ce moment-là, l'homme se lève, il a la forme de son visage, sa stature et lui aussi cet éclat jovial. Il ne peut être que son père.

Bon… je reste calme… mais je ne m'y connais pas en « parents ». Les seuls que je connaisse sont ceux d'Emmett et ils ne me jugent pas malgré qu'ils sachent quel genre de fille je suis.  
D'un autre côté, je n'ai pas à avoir honte de ce que je suis, Emmett et Jasper se sont efforcés de me le faire comprendre et ils y sont arrivés.

Puisqu'Edward veut me connaitre, je tiens-là l'occasion de lui donner ce qu'il attend.


	16. Glory Box

Salut les filles!

MERCI à Lotirelle pour son super boulot sur cette histoire!

MERCI à toutes de me lire!

Des bises, à bientôt!

o¤o¤o¤o

 **Glory Box - Portishead**

Je pénètre dans la salle à manger et je souris gentiment. J'ai beau être une « sauvage » comme dirait Emmett, je suis polie.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, commence son père. Je suis Carlisle Cullen.

\- Bonsoir, Bella Swan.

\- C'est vous qui avez appelé les urgences, vous étiez avec Edward quand il s'est fait agresser.

\- C'est moi et en fait, je me suis faite agresser la première.

\- Oui c'est exact, vous êtes passée à l'hôpital.

\- Oui j'ai attendu des heures aux urgences pour m'entendre dire que le bleu de ma tête allait se résorber. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir un papa chirurgien.

Je lui donne un sourire qui sonne faux.

Ma blague sarcastique tombe à plat. Le papa a l'air embarrassé et la maman choisit ce moment pour se lever à son tour et venir se présenter.  
Carlisle et Esmée Cullen. Ils ont des prénoms pour le moins originaux. Ils sont bien nés comme on dit, de familles aimantes et à l'aise financièrement certainement.

\- Vous êtes la tatoueuse d'Edward ? demande Esmée.

\- C'est moi.

\- Votre travail est formidable. J'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites.

Alors là je suis sans voix. Elle aime les tatouages ? Ce n'est pas une mère ordinaire. De ce que je sais des mamans en tout cas.

\- Merci.

\- Venez vous assoir, propose Esmée.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demande Edward.

\- Je veux bien une bière.

Il se rend à la cuisine non loin.

\- Alors Bella, dites-moi, comment en arrive-t-on à devenir tatoueuse ?

\- En dessinant… Quand je me suis retrouvée dans une famille d'accueil…

Je jette un coup d'œil dans leur direction. Leur regard n'exprime aucune surprise ou émotion, ils sont tous les deux attentifs. Edward pose la bière devant moi et se rassoit comme si ce que je disais était tout à fait normal.

\- … Emmett, leur fils, m'a appris le dessin et je n'ai jamais arrêté depuis. Il commençait à tatouer quand je l'ai connu et comme je le suivais à peu près partout, la passion pour le tatouage est née.

\- Tu as donc été en famille d'accueil ?

Il n'y a pas une once d'apitoiement dans les yeux d'Esmée. Elle discute, juste intéressée par ce que je suis. J'apprécie ce genre de personnes. Elle me fait penser à Carmen ou à Sue, dans un autre genre bien sûr. Elles ont un certain âge et elles s'intéressent aux autres, pas pour ce qu'ils leur apportent, juste pour ce qu'ils sont.

\- Oui, pendant quelques années, puis j'étais tellement insupportable que la seule solution était de me placer en foyer, de toute façon, je ne voulais plus aller en famille. J'ai vécu dans le foyer dans lequel Edward travaille.

\- Quelle coïncidence !

Je souris. Esmée semble avoir le même charisme et la même joie de vivre que son fils. Elle a un enthousiasme particulier et communicatif.

\- Tu as dû en faire des bêtises pour qu'ils décident de te placer.

Le ton d'Esmée ne change pas, il reste détaché et un rien joueur, comme si elle était une amie avec qui je partage une confidence marrante.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Pour autant, je continue.

\- Je me bagarrais beaucoup, même toute petite, j'aimais bien ça en fait. Et puis je fuguais aussi beaucoup, je répondais quand on me rappelait à l'ordre et je partais zoner. J'avais à peine dans les neuf ou dix ans à l'époque mais j'étais une vraie délinquante en puissance.

J'adopte un air désinvolte, sans honte ni repenti. C'est ma vie et je me fous désormais de la cacher. J'y vais fort, mais au moins Edward saura à quoi s'attendre après ça, il sera libre de ses choix en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile.

Encore une fois, pas de sensiblerie dans les propos d'Esmée, juste un intérêt non feint mais pas déplacé. Il m'est naturel de parler avec elle, je me sens à l'aise.

\- Non, quand on n'a personne sur qui compter, quand on est aussi jeune et aussi désœuvrée, quand notre seul but dans la vie est de la ruiner, rien n'est facile.

\- Je m'en doute.

Son regard se perd sur la table. Elle soupire. Son attitude change passablement. Un voile de nostalgie passe dans ses yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas vécu exactement la même chose que toi mais je suis une enfant abandonnée. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'être adoptée et j'ai vécu jusqu'à mes dix-huit ans dans un orphelinat.

Bon… je suis scotchée. Je voulais faire la sale gosse, leur montrer qu'une fille comme moi était désespérante et infréquentable, mais il semble que nos histoires se rejoignent d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ça explique pourquoi ils ne semblent pas choqués par mes propos.

\- J'ai fait tout un tas de choses inavouables et illégales avant d'avoir un âge assez mature pour m'apercevoir que je détruisais ma vie.

\- Vous aussi, je souffle pour moi-même.

Elle hoche la tête, ses yeux dans les miens. Elle compatit, elle connait ce sentiment insupportable de solitude, d'isolement, et elle sait ce que c'est d'être perdue au point que plus rien n'a d'importance, au point de tester toutes les limites possibles pour juste sentir son cœur battre, son corps réagir.

\- Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans je me suis retrouvée dehors. Je ne savais même pas faire cuire un œuf ! elle rit mais la joie n'est pas vraiment là. C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis réveillée, que je me suis prise en main. J'ai réalisé que personne ne le ferait pour moi.

Je suis fascinée par son discours et je ne prête aucune attention à Edward, même si je sens son regard sur moi.

\- J'ai commencé par faire des ménages. Je regardais les intérieurs des maisons et je réfléchissais à la façon dont je pourrais les améliorer. J'avais trouvé ma voie. Puis j'ai rencontré Carlisle, je travaillais chez ses parents.

Carlisle et Esmée ne se regardent pas mais leur léger sourire est le même, empreint de la même nostalgie.

\- Au début de notre relation, je ne voulais pas de son aide. J'ai continué à faire le ménage et je prenais des cours du soir. A force de patience, il m'a convaincu d'accepter un coup de main.

Carlisle prend la main d'Esmée. Elle lève les yeux sur lui et l'éclat qui les anime à ce moment-là est spectaculaire. Ils s'aiment, ils sont… magnifiques, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce qu'ils dégagent.  
Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi je n'ose pas regarder Edward. Peut-être parce que l'idée de partager ça avec quelqu'un un jour vient de m'effleurer l'esprit et que je me sens stupide.

\- Ensuite Edward est arrivé. Il est né quelques jours seulement après que j'ai obtenu mon diplôme. J'étais comblée et je le suis toujours.

Ses yeux s'obscurcissent.

\- Mais encore aujourd'hui… je sais d'où je viens et qui je suis. Même si je vis confortablement, même si j'ai un mari et des enfants formidables, j'ai toujours l'impression que tout ça va me filer entre les doigts.

Mince ! Moi qui voulais déballer ma vie et passer pour une moins-que-rien, je fais presque pâle figure face à elle.

\- Et toi Bella ? Quelle est ton histoire ? demande Carlisle posément.

Je les regarde tous les trois avant de me décider. Si Edward est impatient il le cache bien, Carlisle attend sans curiosité malsaine et c'est le regard bienveillant d'Esmée qui me pousse à me livrer.

Je prends une gorgée de ma bière, peut-être pour me donner une contenance et je commence.

\- Je suis née ici, à San Francisco. Je ne sais rien de mon père et je suis un accident de parcours pour ma mère. Elle ne s'occupait pas de moi. Elle ne me maltraitait pas spécialement, je n'ai pas connu de coups, de violences physiques mais j'ai connu la faim, le dénuement le plus total. J'ai appris seule les gestes de base comme m'habiller, me laver, manger. Par exemple, un jour un ami de ma mère m'a dit que je puais. J'ai cherché comment on se lavait. Après ça je me douchais tous les jours.

La main d'Edward en face de moi glisse sur la table vers la mienne. Je lève la tête vers lui. Mon regard doit être dur parce qu'il se ravise, sans pour autant lâcher mes yeux. Je continue en le fixant.

\- J'ai connu des dealers, des paumés, des gens gentils et des moins sympas. Toutes sortes de personnes passaient chez ma mère, elle ne bougeait jamais. Elle faisait comme si je n'existais pas et j'avais appris à vivre avec. C'est quand j'ai été scolarisée que les choses ont changé. Mon enseignante s'est aperçue de ma situation. Mon comportement l'a alarmé, je parlais très peu, et très mal pour une gamine de six ans, je ne me laissais approcher par personne, à la cantine je dévorais avec les doigts. Bref, à force de persuasion, j'ai fini par lui raconter mon quotidien. Pour moi tout était normal jusqu'au moment où j'ai vu ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Un an plus tard j'arrivais chez Emmett. Je faisais pleins de conneries, toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres, j'ai bu, j'ai touché à toutes sortes de drogues… que des choses dont je ne suis pas fière.

Le silence est pesant mais je ne baisse pas les yeux. Le visage d'Edward est doux, calme. Il ne panique pas comme je l'aurais cru, qui plus est devant ses parents. Je ne perçois pas non plus de honte, de gêne ou de confusion. Il est juste… serein et je suis juste… perplexe.

\- Et maintenant tu as un travail, tu parais équilibrée, tu es une belle jeune femme, plaisante gentiment Carlisle. Tu as d'autant plus de mérite d'être la femme que tu es devenue.

Carlisle brise le silence et la connexion entre Edward et moi. Je baisse un peu la tête.

\- Je pense que j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu au vu des circonstances.

Je reprends une gorgée de bière.

\- Quand je suis arrivée chez Emmett et que je me suis rendue compte du décalage entre les enfants de mon âge et moi, j'ai compris que la seule chose dont on ne pourrait pas me priver était le savoir. Ce que j'avais en moi y resterait. Alors j'ai appris, encore et toujours, mais que des choses pratiques. Tatouer était l'une d'entre elles. L'école, c'était pas mon truc.

Esmée sourit affectueusement à son mari et leur complicité est palpable.

\- Elle me rappelle toi au même âge, lâche Carlisle.

Elle ricane doucement, le revers de sa main sur sa bouche.  
Si je ne l'entendais pas, je ne pourrais pas le croire. Rien ne laisse penser qu'une femme comme Esmée Cullen, douce, fine, élégante, me ressemblait.

\- Et c'est quoi ton truc à part le tatouage ? demande Esmée.

Je dirais bien « baiser ton fils » mais je n'irai pas jusque-là. Ces gens sont charmants, ils ont quelque chose de rare, l'empathie. Ils m'acceptent moi et mes travers sans jugement, avec sympathie et je ne peux pas faire ma sale gosse, tout simplement parce que j'ai l'impression que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne leur donnera une mauvaise image de moi.

\- La lecture.

\- Quel style ?

Esmée s'enthousiasme, il faut croire qu'elle aime lire elle aussi.

\- Je lis tout ce qui me passe par les mains mais j'avoue avoir une préférence pour la philosophie.

Esmée et Carlisle éclatent de rire. J'ai dû louper un épisode parce que je ne comprends pas leur joie soudaine.

\- "L'homme a besoin de ce qu'il y a de pire en lui s'il veut parvenir à ce qu'il a de meilleur." cite Esmée.

Tout s'éclaire, nous avons les mêmes gouts.

\- Nietzsche, « Ainsi parlait Zarathoustra », je réponds.

Nous rions tous parce que la coïncidence est tellement flagrante qu'elle en devient délirante.

\- Tu arrives à lire ce genre de pavé ? s'étonne Edward.

\- Un pavé ? Tu rigoles ? Une œuvre d'art tu veux dire ! je réponds.

Une fois de plus nous rions. Je suis détendue, je discute avec Edward, avec ses parents, et je suis juste… bien.

Au bout d'une heure, les parents d'Edward prennent congé.  
J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Esmée, mais j'ai senti le regard d'Edward et son charisme envahissant toute la soirée et… ce n'était pas désagréable.

Esmée hésite à me prendre dans ses bras mais s'apercevant que je ne vais pas vers elle, elle se contente de serrer ma main affectueusement.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se revoie, dit-elle.

\- Oui pourquoi pas…

Je suis un peu surprise, en même temps, je pense que nous aurons des choses à nous dire. Des choses dont elle a évité de parler en présence d'Edward et qu'elle aimerait partager avec quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. L'idée n'est pas effrayante.

\- … Edward a mon numéro, il vous le fera passer et je prendrais le vôtre.

\- Pas de vous entre nous, tu peux me tutoyer.

J'acquiesce en souriant.

Carlisle me donne une poignée de main ferme et vigoureuse et un sourire aussi charmant que celui de son fils.

Edward les raccompagne et je reste seule au salon. Je me demande maintenant comment va se passer la suite des événements parce que là, tout de suite, je ne suis sûre de rien.

Je m'approche de la grande baie vitrée, certainement l'endroit que je préfère chez lui, même si je n'ai pas encore visité l'étage. Je mets les mains dans mon sweat et j'attends, à la fois impatiente et sereine.

J'entends ses pas. Ils ne sont pas rapides.  
Je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer et j'espère qu'il ne va pas parler, qu'il va juste me toucher, sans mot, sans préambule inutile. J'ai envie de ça, juste envie qu'il pose ses mains sur moi.

Je perçois d'abord sa présence dans mon dos. Son corps frôle le mien, je sens sa chaleur. Puis son souffle passe sur mon cou. Instinctivement, je relève ma tête qui vient se poser sur son torse. Ses lèvres effleurent ma joue au moment où ses mains passent sur ma taille. Il est doux, tendre.  
Je fais un effort pour ne pas bouger. Je fais un effort pour me laisser aller et le laisser prendre l'initiative. Je veux voir jusqu'où ça me mène, à quel point j'aime ça.

Ses bras m'enveloppent, son visage trouve refuge dans mon cou et il me serre. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes, comme s'il s'imprégnait de mon odeur, de mon contact.  
A ce moment précis, j'ai la sensation que nous fusionnons, que je suis agréablement blottie, dans un étau tendre et rassurant. Je suis juste… bien. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraitre, je suis bien.

Puis ses mains se détachent pour trouver le revers de mon sweat et le soulever. Je relève les bras pour l'aider. Mon vêtement s'envole et aussitôt ses mains reprennent leur place sur moi. Elles ne s'immobilisent pas cette fois, elles caressent, l'une mon ventre, l'autre mon sein. Je me cambre pour frotter mes fesses contre son entre-jambe. Le désir monte, subtilement, lentement, mais certainement. Sa bouche aussi s'active et mordille ma peau. Il soupire profondément.  
Ma tête commence à tourner, tout disparait autour de moi, il ne reste que lui.

Je lève mes bras pour lui laisser tout l'accès qu'il désire à mon corps. Mes doigts s'accrochent à ses cheveux alors que ses caresses se font plus appuyées. Mon tee-shirt disparait et sa main passe sous mon short sans même qu'il n'en ouvre les boutons.  
Je gémis quand ses doigts s'immobilisent sur mon sexe déjà humide. Sa deuxième main cajole mes seins et pince avec une force maitrisée l'un ou l'autre de mes tétons. J'accentue la pression de mon cul sur sa queue mais ça devient insuffisant, bien trop insuffisant.

Je veux plus.

Alors ma décision de le laisser diriger s'envole. Je défais les boutons de mon short et j'appuie sur sa main dans ma culotte pour qu'elle initie le mouvement qui me fera du bien.

\- Attends, chuchote-t-il.

Il n'exige pas, il demande plutôt et je repense à mes résolutions.

\- Je te veux Edward, je susurre.

Je me reprends quand je réalise ce que je viens de dire. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que tout est gagné parce que je ne suis sûre de rien moi-même. C'est une expérience, je réponds à mes envies mais ce n'est pas une déclaration. Mon « je te veux » est bien trop intime selon moi.

\- Je veux tes doigts en moi… je précise.

Il sourit et je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de mon changement de discours ou parce qu'il est satisfait de me faire languir de désir pour lui.

Son doigt appuie fermement sur mon clitoris et j'échappe un gémissement.

\- Oui… comme ça…

Il embrasse mon cou avec ferveur et bouge ses doigts d'une façon insoutenable. Je sens le plaisir monter à une allure fulgurante. Je gigote, je geins, et quand enfin son doigt entre en moi brusquement, je jouis subitement. Un second doigt accompagne le premier et pousse en moi tandis que je crie son prénom et mon plaisir. Je tire ses cheveux, il grogne et je sens tellement bien son sexe sur mes fesses.  
Je perds pied, littéralement. Pendant quelques secondes, mes yeux voient des étoiles et mon corps expulse son désir pour lui.

Putain ! C'est trop bon !

C'est… Edward… Il n'a pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes pour être sexy au possible.

J'ouvre les yeux et je suis ses doigts qu'il vient de sortir de mon antre pour les amener à sa bouche et les sucer. Je suis persuadée qu'il n'y a rien de plus érotique que ça.

Je m'aperçois que les yeux d'Edward sont sur ma bouche entrouverte. J'ai dû lécher mes lèvres de gourmandise quand j'ai vu sa langue laper ainsi. Son regard est sérieux et je comprends qu'il veut m'embrasser.  
Je ne fais pas un geste. L'instant est beau, magique, il serait parfait pour un premier baiser mais je botte en touche. Je ne suis pas prête à le lui donner, pas pour l'instant. Il semble le comprendre puisqu'il lâche un « encore ».

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation et je suis plus que d'accord avec lui. Alors je hoche la tête et je souris.  
Son éclat légendaire revient et il prend ma main pour me conduire à l'étage.

Je suis torse nu, mon short ouvert mais je ne m'en inquiète pas. Nous avançons à pas vifs, nous sommes affamés et pas encore repus.

Nous pénétrons dans sa chambre que je ne prends pas le temps d'observer, je ne vois que lui.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir trop bouger, j'espère que ce n'est pas un problème.

Il sourit, il sait déjà que ce n'en est pas un, il sait que j'aime mener le jeu.

\- Allonge-toi, je m'occupe de tout, souris-je à mon tour.

Il fait voler ses chaussures et prend place sur le lit king size.

J'enlève définitivement mon short et ma culotte, je n'ai pas de raison de les garder. Je grimpe sur le lit à quatre pattes et je remonte lentement vers lui, mes yeux dans les siens.

\- Putain ce que t'es belle, murmure-t-il presque pour lui-même.

J'aime ça, j'aime voir cette étincelle de désir dans son regard. Je me sens séduisante et… puissante.

Je fais glisser son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et je me délecte un instant de son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau lui aussi, le genre d'homme dont on ne se lasse pas.

J'embrasse son torse. C'est un peu nouveau, je ne fais jamais ça, d'habitude je vais droit au but. Ce soir, avec lui, je veux essayer.  
Je caresse ses abdos avec mes lèvres tandis que je déboutonne son jean. Il ne bouge pas. Son sexe est tendu et même si j'ai décidé de prendre mon temps eh bien… je ne peux pas. Je veux le gouter, et tout de suite. Alors je le défais rapidement de ses vêtements et je gobe son membre. Un soupir lourd se fait entendre. Je jette un regard dans sa direction. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa tête enfoncée dans les oreillers, ses poings fermés sur les draps. Il a l'air de faire un effort, sans doute pour ne pas jouir trop vite. Mais je ne suis pas les mêmes plans.

Je lèche, aspire, je le branle avec langueur, ma langue joue avec son gland. Je veux qu'il prenne autant de plaisir qu'il m'en a donné et je peux affirmer sans me tromper que c'est le cas. Ses grognements sont de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus rapprochés.

\- Attends ! s'insurge-t-il.

Alors j'accélère, je le prends plus profondément en bouche, je geins un peu pour le faire vibrer. Il râle, plisse ses yeux, renverse sa tête sur les coussins, tord les draps, se tend et enfin, il jouit dans ma bouche. Je lèche jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le faisant sursauter à chaque coup de langue. Puis, quand son extase est apaisée, je relève la tête vers lui.  
Il est serein, un léger sourire flotte sur son visage, il reprend sa respiration doucement. Il ouvre les yeux et s'aperçoit que je l'observe. Aussitôt j'esquisse un mouvement pour sortir du lit mais sa main est plus rapide.

\- Viens.

Ce disant il me ramène contre lui. A califourchon, je m'allonge, son sexe sur mon ventre et ma tête sur le bas de son torse.  
Ses doigts passent dans mes cheveux, son cœur se calme doucement, sa main ne lâche pas mon bras. Je suis tendue, un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces moments si paisibles m'agitent. Je me force à rester, et non seulement à accepter sa proximité mais aussi à l'apprécier. Alors je me focalise sur ce qui me plait, sa peau, son odeur, ses caresses.

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes, sans mouvement, sans mot.

\- Je…

\- Chut, je souffle.

Je ne veux pas qu'il brise le moment. Je me délecte de lui dans son entièreté, et si au départ je me forçais, là maintenant, le désir reprend le dessus.

Je gigote doucement sur son sexe pour amorcer son excitation.

\- Bella… grogne-t-il.

Chaque parcelle de ma peau répond au son de sa voix si sensuelle.

J'embrasse ses abdos qui se tendent sous mes lèvres. Doucement, presque minutieusement, je m'attarde sur son torse divin. Ses mains empoignent tendrement mes cheveux pour presser ma remontée. Je prends tout de même mon temps parce que j'aime assez qu'il tire sur mes cheveux et aussi un peu le contrarier, rester maitre de la danse.

Enfin nos sexes se trouvent. Il frotte son érection sur mon pubis et je cache mon visage dans son épaule pour maitriser mes soupirs de plaisirs. Mes seins trainent sur son torse, ses mains pétrissent mon dos avec sensualité, tous ses mouvements sont à la fois langoureux et vigoureux. Je commence à perdre pied au moment où son gland se présente à mon entrée.

Je relève subitement la tête.

\- Préservatif ?!

Ses yeux sont vitreux, lui aussi est déjà ailleurs. Je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce sentiment mais je suis fière de lui faire ressentir ça. Le fait que ce soit moi qui provoque ce désir me remplit d'orgueil et d'une certaine puissance.

\- Tu prends la pilule ? susurre-t-il sans aucune inquiétude dans la voix.

Sa queue entre en moi doucement.

\- Oui, je geins.

\- Et tu es clean ?

\- Je te jure ! crie-je au moment où il me pénètre avec force.

Ses mains prennent mon visage en coupe pour que je le regarde bien en face. J'obéis, sans hésiter et ce que je vois est foutrement magnifique. Quelques gouttes de sueur perlent sur son front, son regard exprime une dévotion quasi insoutenable, sa bouche se tord un peu sous l'emprise du plaisir.

\- Je peux te faire confiance ? murmure-t-il.

Je n'arrive pas à parler. Un sentiment au-delà de tout ce que je connais m'éprend. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je suis désemparée. Je relève un peu le bassin et m'empale de nouveau sur son membre.  
Son soupir est irrésistible et les parois de mon vagin se resserrent déjà.  
Est-ce que c'est possible ?

\- Dis-moi ! exige-t-il plus fermement.

Sa voix déclenche un frisson électrique qui se répand jusqu'à mon sexe.

Ses mains se soudent à mes joues, il exige une réponse et comme une idiote je suis incapable de parler. Alors je glisse de nouveau sur son sexe et je m'assois sur lui, me dégageant de son emprise.

J'ondule sur son érection de façon soutenue. Il malaxe mes seins, pince fermement mes tétons, descend sur mon ventre, mes haches qu'il pétrit. Je vais jouir et je vais venir aussi vite que la première fois.

Mais Edward ne me laisse pas faire, il amène mon visage près du sien et joint nos fronts. Il prend ma fesse en coupe pour écarter plus encore mes jambes.  
Il prend un rythme plus lent et je le suis sans même y réfléchir. Nos souffles se mélangent et quelques fois nos lèvres s'effleurent. Je suis perdue dans un plaisir intense. Je m'accroche à ses cheveux et surtout, à ses yeux. Il se passe quelque chose, un lien invisible se tisse entre nous. Je le sens se construire sur son visage, sur sa peau, sur ses mains, sur l'atmosphère que nous dégageons.

\- Encore ! je crie.

Je ne maitrise plus rien mais je cache mon visage dans son cou. Trop déstabilisée pour continuer à le regarder.  
Il embrasse mon épaule en râlant. Il me maintient collée contre lui et seules nos hanches bougent dans un va-et-vient tantôt doux, tantôt lent.

\- Bella… je vais venir…

Ses coups s'accélèrent, se font plus rudes. Je suis sa cadence avec joie et m'enfonce doucement dans un bien-être total.

\- Je… je… crie-je.

Il tire sur mes cheveux pour redresser mon visage vers lui. Trop empêtrée dans un plaisir insoutenable tellement il est grandiose, je ne réagis même pas.  
Nos cris se perdent ensembles dans l'espace de la chambre. Il pousse encore en moi jusqu'à ce que nos tremblements s'arrêtent.

Alors j'ouvre les yeux. Ils tombent dans les siens. Je ne peux pas expliquer ce qui se passe réellement à ce moment-là. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi des étoiles scintillent autour de lui, pourquoi tout disparait soudain et qu'il me semble l'être le plus beau sur Terre, ni pourquoi je ris avec lui.

Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais je sais que je me suis endormie, dans cette position, dans son lit, sa queue en moi et mon corps dans ses bras qui me serraient si fort que j'ai cru m'étouffer.  
J'étais bien, détendue au possible, empêtrée dans ce confort attachant.

Je me réveille en sentant le sexe d'Edward bouger en moi. Ses doigts s'accrochent à mon corps comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappe. Il murmure de jolis mots : « tu me plais tellement », « tu es si belle », « ma Bella ».  
Je panique un peu, je ne suis la Bella de personne, cette idée n'a même jamais effleuré mon esprit. Mais le plaisir prend toute la place, comme les sons qui sortent de sa gorge, comme ses mains sur moi, sa peau contre la mienne. J'oublie mon trouble au moment où il me donne un nouvel orgasme, plus encore intense que les précédents, encore plus empreint de ce quelque chose d'inconnu et de foutrement attirant.

Quand l'ardeur se calme et que mon corps s'effondre sur le sien, Edward siffle de douleur. J'entame un mouvement pour le libérer de mon poids mais il me retient.

\- Reste… s'il te plait…

\- Tu as mal, je chuchote.

\- Je m'en fous…

Sa voix traine et sa respiration m'indique qu'il s'endort. Je le rejoins dans la seconde, incapable de lutter.

Il est très tôt quand j'ouvre les yeux. Il fait encore très sombre. Nos corps moites collent l'un à l'autre quand je me relève.  
Edward marmonne en râlant. Je suis un peu perdue parce que les lieux me sont inconnus mais mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière. Je ramasse mes affaires à tâtons, en faisant le moins de bruit possible. En même temps, il dort si profondément que le réveiller semble impossible.

A pas de loup je quitte la chambre et revêts le reste de mes habits près de la baie vitrée du salon. Je reste bloquée sur le paysage. Les rayons du soleil pointent à l'horizon, déversant sur la ville et la baie des couleurs chaudes mêlées au fin brouillard.  
Je colle mes mains sur la vitre. Pendant une seconde, je me dis que je pourrais facilement me lever chaque matin sur cette vue et descendre courir sur le sentier en contre-bas, dans la brume qui se dissipe doucement.

Puis je reviens sur Terre. Je ne suis pas de celles qui ont cette vie, le destin a certainement d'autres plans pour moi, moins doux et moins agréables.

Il est à peine plus de six heures du matin quand j'arrive chez moi. Je prends directement la direction de la salle de bains. Quand je me déshabille, je sens l'odeur d'Edward sur moi. Un frisson me parcourt. Je ferme les yeux et des images de cette nuit envahissent mes pensées. C'était… Il était… Je n'ai pas de mot, je crois qu'il n'en existe pas pour exprimer ce que je ressens, je ne sais même pas exactement ce que je ressens.

Je me douche longtemps, je prends mon temps. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller courir. Je suis un peu fourbue d'avoir dormi à califourchon sur Edward et je pense avoir eu suffisamment d'activité physique cette nuit.

Devant mon café, mon esprit dérive encore vers lui.  
Malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller complètement ou sereinement. Quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis partie de chez lui comme une voleuse. Par habitude peut-être, parce que je n'ai jamais pris le petit déjeuner avec un homme avec qui je viens de coucher. Qu'étais-je censée dire ou faire ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.  
Faire le café ? Le réveiller avec ma bouche sur son sexe ? Lécher son torse parfait ? Prendre ma douche avec lui ?...

Je tire mes cheveux à la racine et je serre les cuisses.  
Partager du sexe, même intense, je sais faire et cette nuit me le prouve, mais des mots… je ne suis pas sûre.  
Lui dire que je n'ai jamais connu un tel plaisir ? Lui avouer qu'il est irrésistible quand il jouit ? Lui confier que sa voix et sa peau viennent de passer tout en haut des choses que j'aime par-dessus tout ?...  
Je ne crois pas que je pourrais faire ça et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi.

Et puis, il va partir. Je n'ai même pas évoqué le sujet avec lui. A bien y réfléchir, nous n'avons parlé de rien. Nous avons partagé nos émotions par un biais différent de la parole. Je préfère. Je ne suis pas forte pour m'exprimer.  
Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'il s'en aille, qu'il trouve ailleurs ce qu'il cherche. La déception pointe vicieusement dans mes entrailles quand j'y pense mais je peux y faire face, je peux m'en sortir avec ça. Je crois…

Nous sommes samedi et je suis déçue de n'avoir rien de spécial à faire. Je tourne en rond. Je m'assois dans mon lit et j'essaie de me plonger dans la lecture, sans succès. Alors je m'allonge et je cherche le sommeil. Ma nuit m'a laissé peu de répit, me reposer est une bonne idée, même si mon esprit n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

Je commence à m'assoupir quand mon téléphone sonne. Je fais un bond pour m'en saisir. Je regarde l'émetteur.

Edward…

Mon cœur accélère et mes mains tremblent.  
Je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de la surprise, de la crainte ou de la joie.


	17. Wonderwall

Salut les filles!

Merci à Lotirelle... pour tout !

Merci à toutes de lire, de commenter ou de mettre cette histoire dans vos favoris.  
ça me touche beaucoup!

A bientôt !  
Des bises !

 **¤o¤o¤o¤**

Wonderwall - Oasis

Edward - _Bella_

 _Première sonnerie_

Ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas vu Bella. Un mois de torture pendant lequel je n'ai cessé de penser à elle, pendant lequel chaque chose, chaque détail insignifiant me ramène à elle.

Je ne suis pas trop sorti. J'ai pas mal bossé à distance et j'ai composé.

Elle m'inspire, elle est ma muse.

Ecrire de la musique en pensant à elle était à la fois frustrant et rassurant. Dans ces moments-là, je la sentais près de moi. De la même façon, quand je lui envoyais un morceau chaque jour, je la sentais plus proche. Je me demandais quelle était sa réaction en écoutant, je me demandais si elle s'asseyait confortablement, ou si elle mettait ses écouteurs vite fait entre deux clients, si elle attendait mes messages ou s'ils la laissaient indifférente…

Le fait est que je ne savais pas. Si les premiers jours l'espoir faisait que je l'imaginais sourire, les jours suivants je n'en avais plus le courage et j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'en foutait.

Je ne choisissais pas la musique au hasard. J'avais bien vu qu'un sentiment inédit l'avait éprise dans la chambre d'hôpital pendant « Clair de lune ». J'avais aussi compris qu'elle le combattait.  
Elle est sensible, tout le monde l'est à des degrés différents, mais elle, elle ne l'assume pas, pire, elle ignore ce sentiment, elle le refoule.

En tant que psychiatre, je comprends qu'elle se protège ou du moins qu'elle essaie, mais la vie est ainsi faite qu'on ne peut pas éviter de souffrir comme on ne peut pas éviter d'aimer. Alors j'insiste, et je sais que c'est difficile, et même que ça fait mal, mais tant pis. A un moment ou à un autre, elle en passera par-là, avec moi ou avec un autre… et je préfère que ce soit avec moi.

 _Deuxième sonnerie_

Quand elle est passée hier soir, j'avais baissé les bras. Après un mois sans nouvelle, un mois où je me suis astreint à lui envoyer de la musique tous les jours pour lui montrer que je pensais à elle et que j'attendais un signe de sa part, j'avais décidé d'abandonner, enfin… de faire une pause.

L'agression que j'ai subie n'y est pas non plus pour rien.

Me retrouver immobile, même dans des conditions différentes, était une épreuve. J'avais besoin de repos, de prendre un peu de distance. Malgré ça, je ne regrette pas d'être intervenu et si je devais le refaire, je crois que je pourrais tuer ces connards.  
Je ne veux pas penser à ça parce que je deviendrais fou. Vu que je n'ai pas tout à fait recouvré l'entièreté de mes moyens, il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'agite ou que je rumine ce genre de choses.

Les sentiments (parce qu'il ne faut pas se voiler la face, ce sont bien des sentiments, même s'il ne s'agit que d'affection ou d'attirance) que je ressens pour Bella sont perturbants.  
C'est vrai, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être repoussé, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude d'être attiré à ce point. Dans mon esprit les choses sont claires, ce sera elle ou personne. Mais je ne peux pas continuer à lutter dans le vide.  
J'ai besoin de m'éloigner pour… je ne sais pas… trouver un moyen de ne pas m'approcher d'elle puisqu'elle ne le souhaite pas, ou trouver le moyen de m'approcher sans la contrarier.  
Oui elle me perturbe, j'ai dû mal à y voir clairement.

 _Troisième sonnerie_

Et bien sûr, elle a débarqué hier soir, sans s'annoncer, sans que je ne m'y attende.  
La présence de mes parents ne me gênait pas, je sais qu'ils sont tolérants et ils connaissent la plupart de mes amis. Par contre, je n'avais pas prévu cette conversation.  
Pour une fois, Bella s'est livrée, sans gêne, sans que je n'intervienne et devant mes parents qui plus est. Je n'ai pas bien compris pourquoi elle a vidé son sac mais je sais qu'elle a conquis mon père, bien entendu ma mère, et qu'elle a fini de me persuader, sans le vouloir bien sûr, qu'elle me correspondait parfaitement.

Que je croie ou hasard ou non n'est pas le sujet, tout coïncide parfaitement entre nous. Quand je vais au fond des choses (et j'aime aller au fond des choses), je m'aperçois qu'une femme comme elle pourrait partager ma vie, ou plus précisément, que je pourrais partager la sienne.  
Ce serait facile, comme cette conversation hier soir, comme le fait qu'elle s'entende avec mes parents, comme le fait qu'elle ait percée à jour ma sœur, comme le fait qu'elle s'entiche de Rose, comme bien des faits tous aussi surprenants qu'évidents.  
Elle est mon évidence, il n'y a pas à lutter contre ça, juste à le vivre et de la plus entière des manières.

Là encore, prouver l'évidence à Bella est un défi très difficile à relever mais après hier soir, la question ne se pose même pas. D'ailleurs il n'y a pas de question, elle est faite pour moi et je peux avancer sans me tromper que je suis fait pour elle.

 _Quatrième sonnerie_

Putain ! Bientôt je serais comme un con face à son répondeur et très franchement, après notre nuit, je ne m'attendais pas à ça.  
Mais à quoi puis-je seulement m'attendre avec elle ?

Nous n'avons pas parlé, nous n'avons quasiment émis aucune parole mais elles n'étaient pas nécessaires. Ma seule nécessité hier soir consistait à la tenir contre moi, à sentir sa peau sur la mienne et à entendre les différentes intonations de ses soupirs.

Je serre mon téléphone aussi fort que possible.  
Le silence avant la dernière sonnerie est ridiculement long.  
Mais enfin, au moment où je ne m'y attends plus, elle décroche. C'est un petit miracle et spontanément je souris. Je positive, la journée va être bonne.

\- Salut, je commence.

Non, ce n'est pas très original mais le silence d'hier soir est difficile à briser, d'autant plus qu'avec Bella, je marche sur des œufs constamment.

 _Mon pouce, mué par sa volonté propre, a répondu à l'appel d'Edward.  
J'entends le sourire dans sa voix et je le devine à l'aise derrière son téléphone, détendu comme il sait l'être.  
Mon cœur palpite ridiculement. Je ne sais pas dire si c'est parce que je suis heureuse de l'entendre ou effrayée par ce qu'il va dire._

\- Salut…

Pour une fois, elle non plus n'est pas très originale.

 _Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, une banalité me semble une bonne option. Je pense qu'il m'appelle pour me prévenir qu'il va partir, pour me dire au revoir.  
Une boule s'est formée dans mon estomac mais je la refoule, je l'oublie, je veux juste profiter de sa voix rauque, le reste passera._

\- Tu es bien rentrée ?

De nouveau, j'aurais pu me creuser un peu la tête, d'autant plus que ma question est maladroite. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que je lui en veux pour hier, parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je savais que je n'allais pas me réveiller auprès d'elle. D'ailleurs, ça m'aurait surement paru bizarre, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. C'est peut-être un peu pour ça que je l'ai serrée dans mes bras toute la nuit. Pour ça et parce que tout simplement, j'étais trop bien et ce, même si mon dos me tyrannisait. Ceci dit, elle est restée jusqu'au matin, je m'estime chanceux.

Je perçois un changement en elle, je ne suis pas assez fou pour penser qu'il est définitif ou que j'en suis la cause, même si l'idée me plairait foutrement.

\- Le tram est un moyen de locomotion plutôt sûr.

 _A question stupide, réponse ironique._

J'entends le sourire dans sa voix et cette dérision un rien sarcastique qui la caractérise.

\- J'en suis certain, souris-je.

Je m'allonge dans mon lit et je passe une main dans mes cheveux.  
Le silence s'étend mais je suis bien, content de la trouver détendue.

 _Je profite du silence, il semble que lui aussi. C'est confortable. Mais nous n'allons pas faire durer le suspense plus longtemps, il va s'en aller, je ne sais pas où ni combien de temps, alors autant aller droit au but et vite._

\- Tu voulais quelque chose ?

« Oui toi », je pense. Mais je ne suis pas aussi direct, je sais faire preuve de tact.

 _Je cache autant que je peux la déception par un ton détaché mais pas froid (après hier soir je ne peux plus être froide avec lui et je ne le veux pas non plus). Je crois que j'y arrive plutôt bien. Je suis forte pour maitriser quoi que ce soit et dans n'importe quelles circonstances._

\- Je me demandais si tu avais des plans pour la journée.

Silence. Elle réfléchit. Elle se demande si elle veut me voir. Je suis déçu qu'elle ne soit pas plus spontanée mais je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose de sa part, la méfiance fait partie d'elle.

 _Je ne comprends rien. Ce n'est pas ce qui aurait dû se passer. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire, ce que je m'attendais à ce qu'il dise. Je suis un peu déstabilisée mais bien sûr, je le cache et c'est d'autant plus facile au téléphone._

\- Heu… non… rien de particulier dans l'immédiat.

Et voilà, elle prend ses précautions. Elle veut bien faire un tour mais elle prévoit un plan b totalement imaginé, au cas où…

 _Non vraiment rien de particulier et je suis heureuse qu'il m'arrache de mon immobilisme. J'ai envie de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi et s'il est avec moi, tout me va._

\- Alors je passe te chercher.

Du tact Cullen ! Un peu de tact on avait dit bordel !

\- Là ? Tout de suite ?

Elle panique un peu.

 _Il est pressé, comme souvent il fonce. J'ai cru entendre dans sa voix des relents de sommeil, je pensais donc qu'il ne viendrait pas si vite, mais je me suis sans doute trompée._

\- Le temps de prendre ma douche et j'arrive.

Oui, elle est la première personne à laquelle j'ai pensé en ouvrant les yeux et ce coup de fil est la première des choses que j'ai faite. Allez savoir pourquoi…

 _Effectivement il vient de se lever. Il a pensé à moi et m'a appelé tout de suite. Mon ventre pétille, allez savoir pourquoi…_

\- Dans une heure ça te va ?

 _Je suis excitée mais je ne laisse rien paraitre. Au contraire je joue la désinvolture.  
Il n'est pour l'instant pas question qu'il parte et une partie de moi est comme une furie, l'autre partie se tasse, elle a peur._

C'est quand elle veut, où elle veut, elle n'a qu'à demander. Mais je ne lui avoue pas, elle serait capable d'en profiter. Et alors ? Je ne demande que ça. Je change d'avis.  
Moi perturbé ? Non… ou si peu…

\- C'est quand tu veux bébé, je surenchéris.

Ma réponse me semble débile mais j'entends un léger ricanement avant qu'elle ne coupe l'appel.  
Cette journée s'annonce belle.

 _Putain ! Je viens de ricaner comme une collégienne face à son premier rancard, il faut que je me calme !  
Je raccroche._

Je me lève difficilement, fourbu d'avoir dormi sous Bella. Mon dos est douloureux alors je fais quelques exercices pour l'assouplir et je prends une douche bien chaude.

J'appelle rapidement ma mère tandis que je finis de me préparer. Oui je suis un homme mais je suis capable de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. En même temps, me coiffer ne me demande pas beaucoup d'efforts.

Ma mère ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Bella. Elle la trouve fine, intelligente et perspicace, un peu cinglée aussi. Bien sûr, ce dernier détail ne la perturbe pas, au contraire, elle se sent proche d'elle alors qu'elle la connait à peine. Elle confirme mes certitudes, Bella est une évidence dans ma vie.  
Ma mère réclame le numéro de Bella, je ne refuse pas, je sais qu'elle le lui a proposé.

 _La mère d'Edward m'envoie un message. Elle voudrait qu'on mange ensemble, un midi, la semaine prochaine. Je suis confuse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'appellerait si tôt. Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, contrairement à hier soir où elle me paraissait évidente.  
Je réponds que je dois vérifier mon agenda au salon. En réalité, je sais plus ou moins que je suis libre, mais je me laisse le temps d'y réfléchir. C'est la mère d'Edward et Edward est… qu'est-ce qu'il est pour moi d'ailleurs ?  
Un copain ? On peut dire ça… Un ami ? Non, pas vraiment mais pas loin… Un petit-ami ? Non, définitivement non.  
Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le fait de rencontrer Esmée ? Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'Edward et notre rendez-vous inattendu me perturbent._

Le temps est frais et un peu maussade aujourd'hui. Je mets la capote de ma voiture et je me sens à l'étroit. Je ne frime pas, j'aime avoir l'espace que m'offre une décapotable, je ne supporte pas de me sentir enfermé, surement parce que je l'ai été longtemps.

 _Je me prépare pour mon rancard, enfin… notre sortie entre copains. Je joue sur les mots, je sais, mais ça me rassure.  
Il ne fait pas très beau mais plutôt doux, j'enfile un jean noir et un débardeur tout simple avec ma veste en jean. Je me regarde dans le miroir. Ça ne m'arrive pas souvent, je me moque pas mal de mon apparence mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'être jolie. J'attache mes cheveux et chausse des baskets.  
Je remplis mon sac avec mon mp3 et un bouquin, on ne sait jamais…_

 _J'ouvre la lourde porte à la volée et il est là, face à moi. Son regard est un peu vitreux, l'humidité de ses cheveux accentue leurs reflets cuivrés et quelques mèches tombent sur ses yeux. La commissure de ses lèvres se soulève et révèle son sourire en coin irrésistible. Il est… beau, il n'y a pas d'autres mots, avec ce côté rebelle que j'aime beaucoup.  
Il observe ma tenue et mon cœur se soulève. Non, je n'ai pas de nausée, juste une envie furieuse de le toucher et qu'il me touche. L'attraction, cette force qui me pousse vers lui est de plus en plus difficile à combattre… surtout quand il me regarde comme ça, comme si j'étais la plus jolie fille du coin et qu'il était prêt à se jeter sur moi.  
J'y arrive quand même._

Au moment où je sonne chez Bella, elle ouvre la porte de l'immeuble.  
Coïncidence ? Allez savoir…

Elle sursaute en me voyant et je fais de même. Puis je la détaille. Bien malgré moi, mes yeux remontent sur ses jambes longues et fines, moulées dans un jean slim. Je préfère ses shorts parce que j'aime voir sa peau mais ce pantalon met parfaitement en valeur ses formes harmonieuses. Elle porte un débardeur noir en coton très simple qui révèle un infime détail de la dentelle de son soutien-gorge et une veste en jean basique. Ses cheveux sont relevés en une queue de cheval haute et je ne suis pas spécialiste mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne porte pas de maquillage.  
Quoiqu'il en soit, elle est splendide. Elle a ce côté farouche qui me plait autant qu'il m'agace. Si je ne la connaissais pas, je pourrais croire qu'elle a fait un effort vestimentaire, même si rien de spécial ne peut me faire penser ça.

J'ai aussitôt envie de la toucher, mais je me refreine, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Je pense qu'elle ne le veut pas.

Je souris et elle répond à mon sourire. J'aime cette petite étincelle dans son regard et cette moue un peu tordue que fait sa bouche quand elle offre ce genre de petit sourire. Parce que Bella offre ses sourires. Ils n'ont pas vraiment l'air spontané, comme beaucoup de choses chez elle. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, à quel moment elle le fait et avec qui. Elle doit avoir une vie intérieure très riche.

 _Je lui souris parce que son enthousiasme est si envahissant que je ne veux pas le lui enlever. Je veux lui montrer que je baisse les armes, au moins un peu._

Je cours jusqu'à la voiture pour lui ouvrir la porte. Elle a l'air détendue. Elle fait une sorte de révérence pour me remercier et nous rions un peu.  
On ne parle pas mais le courant passe et je suis persuadé qu'elle le laisse passer. Elle me laisse une chance, ou plutôt elle « nous » laisse une chance. Je ne m'enflamme pas, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais son attitude est différente, ça j'en suis sûr.

Je roule jusqu'au parc du Golden Gate. Je compte sur le fait qu'il ne fasse pas très beau pour y trouver peu de monde.

Elle est là, près de moi, elle ne dit toujours pas un mot et moi non plus. Elle se laisse porter par mes décisions sans inquiétude. J'aime ça.

 _Il est tout à côté et il n'a même pas passé sa main sur ma jambe. Il est en retenue pour une raison qui m'échappe.  
Je pensais qu'il nous conduirait chez lui pour une nouvelle séance de baise. Son « faire un tour » de tout à l'heure était sans ambiguïté pour moi. Mais je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas le chemin.  
Si mon sens de l'orientation est bon, nous nous dirigeons vers le parc du Golden Gate. Ça fait une éternité que je n'y aie pas mis les pieds. La dernière fois, ce devait être avec les parents d'Emmett. Je me rappelle vaguement d'un joli jardin avec de petits arbres et d'un lac.  
Il veut donc vraiment faire un tour et pas « faire un tour ». Je suis un peu étonnée et je me rends bien compte qu'il tente un rapprochement d'un autre ordre que sexuel. Bon… je ne sais pas trop à quoi à m'attendre mais je me sens bien, pas d'angoisse, aucune raison de m'échapper. Je peux le faire._

Je me gare et me dépêche de faire le tour de la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière, mais elle est plus rapide. Elle s'étonne même de ma présence de son côté. Elle doit croire que je suis pressé.

\- Je pensais aller au Young Museum, je propose.

\- Ok, j'y suis jamais allée.

\- Jamais ? je m'étonne.

Mon bras prend la direction de ses épaules mais une fois de plus, je me retiens. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie. Nous avançons côte à côte. Nos épaules se frôlent mais pas plus. Je m'en contente.

\- Non jamais. Pourquoi tu es si surpris ?

\- Parce que tu aimes le dessin et qu'il y a là des œuvres d'artistes américains très connues, des références.

\- Je n'y connais rien en peinture.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'en doute, mais j'en doute.

\- Tu verras, c'est très intéressant.

A la caisse, j'essaie de tendre un billet pour payer nos deux entrées, mais il n'en est pas question. D'abord, la caissière est attendrie, puis amusée, mais bien vite, poussée par l'air revêche de Bella, elle accepte avec un regard désapprobateur mon argent et le sien.  
Je souris. J'aime bien l'air revêche de Bella, surtout quand il ne m'est pas destiné.

 _On déambule dans les couloirs et les pièces du musée. Je suis sous le charme. J'aime l'art même si je n'y connais pas grand-chose et me trouver en face de ces toiles est fascinant. J'examine les détails, la finesse des coups de pinceaux, le mélange savant des couleurs. J'analyse avec minutie chaque œuvre. La visite dure donc un bon moment, mais Edward à mes côtés n'est pas ennuyé.  
Il regarde peu les tableaux, il me regarde moi. Au début, j'en étais un peu confuse mais bien vite je me suis absorbée dans la contemplation et si je n'ai pas oublié sa présence, elle m'a paru moins intrusive. Il me parle un peu des peintres, du sens de leur œuvre, mais surtout il m'observe et il semble heureux d'être juste là avec moi.  
C'est troublant. De mémoire, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vécu ce genre de situations. Si je vais au fond des choses (et ce n'est pas mon fort d'aller au fond des choses), je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi un gars comme lui cherche à passer du temps avec une fille comme moi._

Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux d'elle. J'aime comme elle cherche à comprendre comment et pourquoi sont faites telle ou telle œuvre. J'aime ses expressions quand elle réfléchit, j'aime la façon dont elle tapote son index sur sa lèvre inférieure quand elle se pose des questions, j'aime la façon dont elle marche, dont elle bouge, le mouvement de ses cheveux et leur odeur quand ils passent près de moi, le soulèvement de sa poitrine quand elle reprend son souffle.  
Elle parle peu mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'aime l'ambiance qui règne entre nous.

Nous sortons après deux heures de visites. Je suis un peu dans la lune d'être resté concentré sur elle.

\- Quel est l'artiste que tu as préféré ? je demande.

Elle aussi semble reprendre vie.

\- Ils ont tous du talent mais j'adore Edward Hopper.

\- Non, Cullen, mon nom est Edward Cullen.

Elle me regarde de biais et elle sourit. Un vrai sourire franc, pas cette petite moue qu'elle me sert souvent. Je suis content qu'elle comprenne ma dérision.

\- Je sais qu'Edward Cullen est un artiste mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit très doué avec des pinceaux.

\- Par contre donne-moi un instrument et tu vas voir.

\- Mais j'ai vu ! C'était… pas mal…

Elle exagère pour me piquer gentiment. Je ris.

\- Je te ferais écouter mes compositions un jour.

Et je pense notamment à celle que je viens de terminer en pensant à elle.  
Elle acquiesce sans répondre.

 _« Un jour » ça veut dire qu'on va se revoir, qu'on va se connaitre, ça laisse présager qu'il envisage un future, quel qu'il soit, entre nous. Je ne suis pas complètement à l'aise avec l'idée, ni complètement rebutée non plus._

\- Alors pourquoi Edward Hopper ? je demande.

Il est aussi mon préféré mais je tais ce détail.

\- J'aime l'atmosphère mélancolique de ses tableaux, la fluidité des couleurs, la simplicité des décors.

\- Pour quelqu'un qui n'y connait rien en peinture, tu es pointue.

\- Surement que le dessin et la peinture sont liés…

Comme nous. Surement qu'un gars comme moi et une fille comme elle se rejoignent quelque part.  
Je fais des parallèles tirés par les cheveux mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, tout me ramène à cette idée.

Nous mangeons un sandwich en nous baladant dans le jardin japonais. On regarde les plantes, les arbres et on parle. On discute doucement pour ne pas troubler le calme ambiant. Rien de très intime, elle me raconte ses journées, ses rapports avec ses clients et je lui parle de mon travail.

\- T'as pas un peu l'impression d'être inquisiteur quand tu parles comme ça avec des clients ? demande-t-elle.

\- D'abord, ce ne sont pas des clients mais des patients. Et puis non. Je ne leur arrache pas de confessions. Ils choisissent de venir consulter, ils choisissent de parler, je ne force rien.

 _Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Moi je n'ai pas choisi d'aller voir un psy, ça m'a été imposé et ça n'a servi à rien._

\- Tu as quand même des techniques pour les amadouer.

Là, je fais très attention à ce que je vais dire. Je comprends qu'elle cherche la petite bête parce qu'elle a déjà vécu ça et que vraisemblablement, elle a une idée sur les psychiatres bien arrêtée et pas forcément glorieuse.

\- Si je sens que mon patient sera libéré, que ça lui fera du bien de se livrer, alors oui, j'essaie de l'aider (et j'insiste sur ce mot) à parler. Mais d'une part, ça ne marche pas toujours et à ce moment-là j'attends que ça vienne, et d'autre part, je fais ça pour son bien pas par curiosité. Mon seul intérêt est de les soigner, il n'y a rien de malsain là-dedans.

Elle acquiesce mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas d'accord.

\- Tu n'as pas une expérience très bonne avec les psychiatres.

J'affirme, je ne pose pas la question. Ce n'est pas une de mes techniques de travail, c'est ma « technique » avec elle, pas de question.

\- Non. J'ai toujours trouvé qu'ils étaient fouineurs, qu'ils cherchaient à savoir des choses qui ne les regardaient pas. Le dernier que j'ai vu a dit à Sue qu'il abandonnait parce que j'étais une vraie tête de mule et qu'aucun spécialiste ne pourrait jamais m'aider. En gros, c'était joué d'avance, j'étais perdue et je le resterais.

Connard… Je ne comprends même pas qu'elle soit au courant de ce genre de chose.

\- Et il l'a dit devant moi.

Là ça y est je comprends.

\- Il n'y a pas que des gens qui font bien leur travail mais dans la psychiatrie, c'est une honte de mal le faire.

\- Ouais… ça laisse des traces…

Je comprends, elle le sait.

 _Edward fait bien son boulot. Il est investi et ne lésine pas sur le temps ou la motivation qu'il donne à ses patients. Je suis persuadée que ses patients lui font confiance, comme Nelly par exemple.  
J'aurais aimé rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui quand j'étais plus jeune. _

J'aimerais la rassurer, lui dire que tout va bien aller, qu'elle peut compter sur moi. Je m'en empêche cependant. Je sais que même si elle est une fille bien et qu'elle vit la vie qu'elle s'est choisie, elle reste traumatisée et une partie d'elle le sera toujours. En plus, je ne veux pas de promesse entre nous. Je voudrais qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'on est bien ensemble et que ça suffise pour l'instant.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le lac.

\- Tu sais nager ? je demande.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Alors tu n'as pas peur d'une ballade en barque.

Elle hausse les épaules et fait une grimace qui signifie « moi ? Peur de l'eau ? Tu me prends pour qui ? »

Elle s'installe dans la barque tandis que je loue un bateau.  
Elle ne le sait pas mais l'emmener ici est significatif pour moi. J'y ai des souvenirs de week-end en famille, cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose d'intime, de rassurant. J'aimerais que cette journée ressemble à ces souvenirs, pour elle comme pour moi.

Quand je la rejoins, Bella est prête, rames en main. Comme toujours elle ne se comporte pas comme la majorité des filles que je connais.  
Ceci dit, je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'elle rame. Elle souffle, se débat un peu avec sa coordination, m'asperge sans le vouloir.

Elle est drôle. Elle se moque d'elle-même, moi aussi, et nous rions comme des gamins.

Une fois son but atteint, le centre du lac, elle pose les rames en soupirant lourdement. Elle se laisse tomber en arrière et allonge ses jambes. Je m'installe dans la même position. Elle cherche à ne pas toucher les miennes, pour ne pas me gêner sans doute, mais le bateau est étriqué et je prends cette excuse pour enrouler mes jambes aux siennes. Elle se laisse faire. J'enclenche mon téléphone pour mettre de la musique en aléatoire.

Le premier morceau est Wonderwall d'Oasis. Je n'aurais jamais choisi cette chanson. Il est surement trop tôt pour ce genre de confession mais je ne peux qu'admettre qu'il dépeint parfaitement ce que je ressens pour elle.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Fait-il exprès de passer cette chanson ? Je ne sais pas comment le prendre.  
Je la connais par cœur, c'est un classique, mais j'ai l'impression de ne jamais avoir véritablement écouté les paroles avant aujourd'hui.  
Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ressente ce que je ressens pour Edward aujourd'hui. Et portée par la mélodie, je me hasarde à chanter. Peut-être que je veux qu'il le sache…_

Alors, naturellement, je chante, doucement, pour ne pas entraver le son. Je crois avoir une hallucination quand j'entends qu'elle reprend les paroles elle aussi mais en tendant mieux l'oreille, j'entends bien sa voix. Elle est presque un murmure mais elle est bien présente.  
Je dois me calmer, ce n'est qu'un chant, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ressent ces mots mais une partie de moi en a foutrement envie.

Je ne bouge pas un orteil et pourtant je suis transporté. C'est assez étrange comme sensation. Elle n'est pas dans mes bras, elle ne me parle pas, alla accepte tout juste que nos jambes soient emmêlées mais je me sens tellement bien à ce moment précis que je voudrais qu'il ne s'arrête pas.

Une goutte tombe sur ma joue. Merde ! Une deuxième puis une troisième et bien plus.

Nous ne nous sommes pas aperçus que le temps avait changé.  
Nous nous relevons de concert.

\- Je crois qu'il pleut.

Elle éclate de rire parce que oui, il est évident qu'il pleut et ma réplique est tellement stupide.

Je prends les rames et nous ramène sur la rive. Elle n'a qu'une petite veste en jean, alors en gentleman que je suis et aussi pour en profiter, je passe mon blouson sur nos têtes et nous courons nous abriter sous un arbre.  
La pluie battante ne nous atteint presque plus et l'endroit est maintenant déserté. Elle reste contre moi.  
Je la serre un peu plus et nous tombons dans les yeux l'un de l'autre.  
Son souffle saccadé s'abat sur ma bouche, ses joues sont rouges d'avoir couru. Je la veux. Je la veux de toutes les façons possibles et je me fous des conséquences. J'approche doucement mes lèvres des siennes. Elle se tend. Sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement. Elle va accepter mon baiser. La journée est parfaite, l'endroit est parfait, le moment est parfait. Tout est parfait pour que ce premier baiser soit le plus parfait de tous.  
Mais quand mes lèvres vont enfin toucher les siennes, elle incline légèrement la tête et je me retrouve sur sa joue.

C'est moi qui me raidis. Bordel ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle gâche tout ?

 _Je ne peux pas. Je suis dans ses bras et je suis mieux que je ne puisse l'être, il me charme, il m'éblouit, il me plait d'une façon que je n'aie jamais connue mais… je ne peux pas. Je sens bien tous les signes, je sens bien que ma poitrine devient lourde, que mon cœur s'emporte, que ma gorge s'étrangle, que mon ventre se noue et malgré ça, je ne peux toujours pas.  
Ce n'est qu'un baiser, tout le monde s'embrasse, même des gens qui ne sont pas amoureux. A quoi ça engage ? A rien. Et pourtant… pourtant je ne peux pas, je n'y arrive pas._

Elle doit me sentir contrarié parce qu'elle embrasse ma joue et m'étreint. Elle me serre fort dans ses bras, très fort, comme si j'étais précieux, c'est exactement ce que je ressens.  
Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas le contact, je sais qu'elle refuse de prendre dans ses bras ses proches mais elle le fait avec moi. Alors, même si nous ne nous sommes pas embrassés, même si je suis déçu, je la serre moi aussi et je pose mes lèvres dans son cou.

Je me noie en elle et je reste là longtemps, parce que me détacher d'elle semble absurde.

Nous sursautons quand nos téléphones sonnent au même moment. Elle se dégage comme s'il y avait urgence. Je doute que ce soit le cas. Encore une fois, elle cherche toutes les échappatoires possibles. Je prends sèchement mon téléphone et je fais comme elle, je vérifie mon message.  
Oui elle est une évidence pour moi, oui chacune de mes neurones en est convaincue mais là ça devient lassant de lutter. L'idée de partir revient me miner.

 _J'attrape mon téléphone à la va-vite, délivrée de ce charme trop prégnant. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi ma seule réponse face à Edward est la fuite, ni pourquoi je m'obstine à le repousser. Je veux peut-être tester ses limites, vérifier jusqu'où il est prêt à me supporter ou lui prouver que je ne suis pas celle qu'il croit, que je ne suis pas « bien » pour lui.  
Jusqu'à présent j'ai échoué, même face à ses parents, mais il semble perdre patience._

 _Le SMS vient d'Emmett, il me propose de boire un verre dans un bar du centre-ville. Je crois que je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, je crois que j'ai envie de rester avec Edward, je crois aussi que je veux rentrer chez moi. En gros, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Sa présence me trouble, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement._

Emmett m'invite à une sortie en ville. Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi, préparer un diner avec Bella, regarder un film et lui faire l'amour. Je suis persuadé qu'elle refusera. Ou alors je devrais trouver un stratagème pour l'emmener chez moi, lui proposer de baiser peut-être, et improviser une fois sur place.  
J'en ai marre d'improviser et de trouver des stratégies.

\- Emmett me propose de boire un verre, je dis.

\- On a dû recevoir le même message.

Ça, c'est du Emmett tout craché. Le connaissant, la moitié de San Francisco sera présente.

\- Je vais y aller. Tu viens avec moi ? je demande.

Son regard ne se décroche pas de son téléphone et j'ai envie d'exploser l'appareil pour qu'elle daigne me regarder.

\- Ok.

Et voilà, une fois de plus, elle cache ses émotions, même les plus superflues. Je crois que j'arrive au bout. Je suis découragé, je ne sais plus quoi faire.

\- Je vais prendre le bus, lâche-t-elle.

Un pic aigu me transperce la poitrine, la déception. Malgré tout, elle ne veut pas qu'on nous voie ensemble. Avec elle, je fais un pas en avant et deux pas en arrière.  
Elle ne voit pas que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, parce qu'elle n'a même pas le courage de lever les yeux vers moi.

\- C'est ridicule, je m'agace.

Je me contiens, je ne veux pas me disputer avec elle, même si elle ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix.

Elle cherche une réponse dans ses pieds.

 _Oui, c'est ridicule. Emmett et Jasper connaissent mon point de vue. Mais je ne suis pas forte pour ce qui est de sortir avec quelqu'un. Parce que je peux me voiler la face tant que je veux, Edward et moi sortons ensemble. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. J'ai l'impression que c'est une faiblesse. D'ailleurs, on dit bien avoir un faible pour quelqu'un. Voilà, c'est ça, j'ai un faible pour Edward et je n'arrive toujours pas à déterminer si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, ni comment je dois me comporter avec lui et pire encore face aux autres._

\- Tu as raison, murmure-t-elle. Allons-y.

Nous regagnons la voiture à pas rapides. La pluie s'est calmée mais je suis pressé, j'ai besoin d'un verre.  
Depuis que je suis sorti de l'hôpital, je ne fume plus et je ne bois plus. Si la boisson ne m'est pas indispensable, je crois que je pourrais tuer pour une clope là tout de suite.

 _Le silence dans l'habitacle est pesant. Edward est tendu et mon instinct me dit que j'en suis la cause. Pourtant, il ne peut pas m'en vouloir. C'est lui qui cherche à me connaitre, c'est lui qui cherche à faire avec moi des choses dont je ne suis pas capable, c'est lui qui se trompe, je sais que nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble. Mon ventre se tord. C'est un peu douloureux.  
Je voudrais poser ma main sur son genou, lui sourire, lui dire qu'il me fait du bien. Mais ce serait mentir, je ne sais pas faire ce genre de chose._

 _Edward se gare devant le bar. Il est dépité. Ses mains serrées sur le volant et sa tête basse me l'indiquent._

Je me sens faible. Je ne sais plus trop comment aborder Bella.  
Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire mais je le dis quand même.

\- Si tu veux, entre la première, je te rejoins.

Elle marque un temps d'arrêt. Elle réfléchit. Je sais, la spontanéité de Bella est très limitée.

\- Non, allons-y, dit-elle en sortant du véhicule.

Encore une fois je suis déstabilisé par sa réponse. Pendant une seconde je crois l'aider et la seconde d'après j'ai l'impression de merder.

Nous rejoignons la table d'Emmett. Jasper et Alice sont présents, Ben aussi et sa main est sur la cuisse d'Angela. Elle m'envoie un clin d'œil quand elle s'aperçoit que je la vois. Je lui souris.

\- Vous êtes venus ensemble ? demande Emmett avec une étincelle évocatrice dans les yeux.

Bella baisse la tête et je prends les devants.

\- Non, on s'est rencontrés à l'entrée.

J'élude l'air surpris d'Emmett et je m'assois près de ma grande blonde, Rose.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande-t-elle parce qu'elle sent que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ouais, je réponds en posant mes coudes sur la table et emmêlant mes cheveux. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Je me relève aussitôt et marche vers le bar. Je laisse Bella se débrouiller, j'ai besoin d'un peu de distance.

Je commande une vodka sans glace que je bois d'un coup. Puis une autre. Je m'accoude au bar et regarde en direction de mes amis.  
Evidemment mes yeux tombent sur Bella. Elle discute avec Emmett et Jasper qui a délaissé ma sœur pour l'occasion. Ils n'ont pas l'air gai. Ils ont l'air de se prendre un peu la tête. Emmett soupire d'exaspération et Jasper essaie de la convaincre de quelque chose. Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche.  
Je me retourne vers le bar et fourre mon nez dans mon verre.

Quelqu'un me bouscule et la vodka se répand sur mon menton et mon tee-shirt.

\- Putain ! je grogne.

\- Oh ! Pardon ! Je suis désolée, dit une voix douce et enjouée.

Elle ne parait pas désolée et je rage intérieurement.

Ses mains saisissent mon bras et spontanément je la regarde. Je me fige. Elle aussi.

\- Edward ? C'est bien toi ? demande-t-elle médusée.

Je la reconnais aussitôt.  
Elle est un fantôme du passé. Quelqu'un que j'ai bien connu et à laquelle je repense avec un sentiment d'inachevé. Quelqu'un que j'ai évité autant que possible pendant un temps, quelqu'un à qui je n'ai laissé aucune chance par entêtement déplacé.

\- Tanya ?

Elle sourit et ses yeux pétillent. Elle a toujours cet air doux et amical, ce charisme qui vous pousse à lui parler… et peut-être plus.  
Elle hoche la tête et ses joues rosissent. Elle est… adorable.

 _Edward m'évite. Il passe son temps au bar avec une jolie blonde. Ça y est, j'ai ce que je voulais, il me délaisse, et pourtant c'est… douloureux. Je veux dire, ça fait physiquement mal, dans la poitrine, le ventre, le cœur._

 _Emmett et Jasper m'ont laissée tomber après m'avoir traité d'idiote. Plus exactement leurs mots étaient « tu es plus têtue qu'une mule », « tu te voiles la face », « tu es une dégonflée », « tu vas t'en mordre les doigts ».  
Le pire c'est que je suis d'accord avec eux. Je devrais me faire violence pour accepter la proximité d'Edward puisque j'en ai envie mais c'est si difficile._

 _Barbie vient s'assoir près de moi.  
Barbie me comprend, sa perspicacité me dépasse un peu mais il est évident qu'elle a senti mon malaise._

 _\- Je crois que c'est Tanya, dit-elle en parlant de la fille avec qui Edward discute._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle commence par cette information. Ça ne me regarde pas. Je me tais mais elle continue._

 _\- Tanya est le premier amour d'Edward. La seule fille avec laquelle il ne soit jamais sorti._

 _Maintenant ma tête est brumeuse. Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux rien savoir de cette fille._

 _Elle pince mon bras et je reviens à la réalité._

 _\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

 _\- Parce qu'il serait peut-être temps de te réveiller ma grande !_

 _Barbie a une attitude très différente de celle que je lui connais d'habitude. Elle est très autoritaire._

 _\- Je suis réveillée !_

 _\- Et tu comptes laisser cette blondasse piquer ton mec ?_

 _C'est étrange d'entendre une blonde parler d'une autre blonde en la traitant de blondasse. D'autant plus que la blondasse en question est jolie, même très jolie et que vraisemblablement elle plait à Edward._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mon mec, je réponds comme si ce que je voyais ne m'intéressait pas._

 _\- Il ne tient qu'à toi qu'il le devienne._

 _\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée._

 _\- Tu ne « crois » pas ? Alors je vais te le dire moi, c'est une putain de bonne idée ! Il n'y a que toi qui ne le crois pas !_

 _Merde ! Je suis scotchée par ses propos et par le calme avec lequel je les supporte.  
Son langage est différent. Je sais qu'elle a, en quelque sorte, deux personnalités, sa devanture et la vraie, celle qu'elle prend quand on la connait. Mais là, elle est si persuasive que_ _je n'arrive pas lui désobéir. Au contraire, je suis convaincue qu'elle est dans le vrai._

 _\- Edward est « ton » mec ! Je le sais et tu le sais._

 _Je suis dans la confusion la plus totale, d'autant plus que je suis d'accord avec elle. Il a tout ce que j'aime chez un gars et même plus. Je le sais et Rosalie rend ça évident._

 _\- Bouge-toi ma fille avant que je ne te mette des coups de pieds au cul !_

 _Je me lève derechef. Je suis une putain d'aveugle et une putain de lâche. Edward est à moi, à moi seule et cette Tanya, aussi jolie soit-elle, ne me l'enlèvera pas._

 _Je me dirige vers Edward. La détermination que je mets dans mes pas s'étiole au fur et à mesure que j'avance. Je me rends compte qu'il rayonne et qu'elle est éclatante. Leur complicité est flagrante. Je me lance dans un truc que je ne maitrise pas du tout et… j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur d'être repoussée.  
Du courage ! J'en ai, je n'en manque pas, je dois m'en servir ! La peur n'évite pas le danger et j'ai déjà un pied dans le danger, autant m'y noyer, je nettoierai les dégâts plus tard._

 _Je tape sur l'épaule d'Edward pour lui signifier ma présence. D'habitude ses yeux sont constamment sur moi, ce n'est pas le cas ce soir._

 _\- Oh ! Bella ! Je voulais justement te demander si tu penses qu'Emmett pourrait te ramener._

 _Putain ! Mon monde s'écroule, il veut rentrer avec elle. Ne pas me démonter, je ne dois pas me démonter._

 _\- Non il ne peut pas me ramener._

 _Mon ton est plus sec que ce à quoi je m'attendais.  
Ses yeux s'assombrissent et ses poings se ferment._

 _\- Alors demande à n'importe qui, moi je ne peux pas._

 _\- Si tu peux._

 _Il fait un pas en arrière, se rapproche ainsi de Tanya dont je déteste à présent le prénom._

 _\- Et pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?_

 _Ses yeux dans les miens me défient d'en dire plus. Comme d'habitude je lui réponds avec hargne parce que là tout de suite, je suis plus sûre de moi que jamais._

 _\- Parce que tu es « mon » mec._

 _Il met une demi-seconde à comprendre mes mots, puis la commissure de ses lèvres se soulèvent imperceptiblement._

 _\- Prouve-le, dit-il d'une voix si basse que je crois l'avoir rêvé._

 _Encore une fois il me met au défi. J'aime ça mais je ne lui servirais pas la réponse qu'il attend._

 _Je saisis une chaise près de moi et monte dessus._

 _\- Edward Cullen, je crie._

 _Je sens tous les regards du bar sur moi mais je ne me débine pas. Je ne veux pas faire marche arrière.  
Je ne vois que lui et son expression à la fois médusée et amusée. Je souris. Je peux le faire… pour lui._

 _\- Tu es le type le plus foutrement sexy qu'il m'ait été donné de connaitre !_

 _J'entends des cris autour de moi. Je reconnais ceux d'Emmett en particulier._

 _\- Et tu es à moi !_

 _Je ris parce que je suis tellement nerveuse et cette scène est tellement invraisemblable. Les gens applaudissent, se marrent._

 _Mais Edward baisse la tête et la secoue de droite à gauche.  
Soudain j'ai chaud et je manque d'air. Je me suis mise à nue, je lui ai fait confiance, je ne supporterais pas qu'il me rejette… il ne peut pas me rejeter._

 _\- Si tu es d'accord, j'ajoute plus bas._

 _Alors son visage se relève et son sourire éclate dans l'obscurité du bar._

 _Il prend ma main et me tire vers lui. Je tombe dans ses bras et il me serre si fort que j'ai l'impression d'être la chose la plus précieuse du monde._

 _\- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord bébé, souffle-t-il dans mon oreille._


	18. Cleanin' Out My Closet

Salut les filles!

Merci à Lotirelle de s'investir autant et de faire un tel boulot sur cette histoire.

Phani : oui j'écris pour moi et j'adore ça et c'est un réel plaisir de partager et de vous faire plaisir!

Merci de me lire!

La suite arrivera rapidement, j'ai du temps en ce moment et le futur chapitre est déjà bien entamé.

Des bises! A bientôt!

¤o¤o¤o¤

Cleanin' Out My Closet - Eminem

¤ Edward ¤

Je soupire bruyamment.  
Mes hanches vont et viennent lentement, langoureusement, au-dessus de Bella, en elle.

« Ma » Bella… « ma » petite-amie, « ma » nana, « ma » femme… mienne… mienne… mienne…

Oui je ne suis qu'un homme et je réagis parfois comme si l'évolution n'était pas passée par moi. Surtout en ce moment où le plaisir est si puissant, si intense, que j'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser.

\- Je vais venir bébé, dis-je d'une voix qu'on croirait pleine de douleur.

\- Moi aussi ! dit-elle dans un cri retenu et aigu.

Elle tire sur mes cheveux, j'aime ça… elle agite ses fesses sur ma queue, j'aime ça… elle couine son extase, putain que j'aime ça !

Nous jouissons simultanément et fort, tellement fort que je vois des étoiles sous mes yeux fermés et que nous restons là sans bouger un bon moment avant de reprendre le fil de la réalité.

Ça fait deux semaines que Bella m'a déclaré sa flamme. Bon, pas précisément sa flamme, mais elle a avoué d'une manière tout à fait originale, à sa manière, qu'elle me voulait auprès d'elle.

Bella sait jouer avec mes nerfs et créer la surprise. Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'elle ne le fait pas intentionnellement. Elle a gagné une bataille contre ses démons pour moi, pour elle aussi dans un sens.

On est « bien », on est même extrêmement « bien ». Ce mot est faible comparé à ce que je ressens et en même temps il le définit parfaitement.

Elle me comble de plusieurs façons et je suis… heureux. Simplement heureux d'être avec elle et qu'elle m'ait choisi moi.

J'apprends à la connaitre, à vraiment la connaitre. Elle ne s'est pas métamorphosée en femme amoureuse et dévouée mais de grands changements ont tout de même eu lieu.  
Bella ne se raconte pas, elle se vit.

Elle accepte de venir dormir chez moi quelques soirs dans la semaine. Elle arrive autour de 19 heures, que ce soit un dimanche, comme hier soir où elle pourrait pourtant venir plus tôt, ou un jour de semaine. Elle est très organisée par rapport à ça.  
Elle se lève toujours à la même heure. D'ailleurs je mets mon réveil un peu en avance du sien pour profiter de sa présence et quelques fois, très souvent, commencer la journée par un câlin doux ou endiablé comme c'est le cas aujourd'hui.

Elle prépare ses affaires avec minutie. Elle revêt sa tenue de sport, rien de très marquant, juste un short et un tee-shirt. Elle choisit la musique, elle a plusieurs playlists différentes qu'elle a élaborées en fonction de son humeur ou de ses projets. Elle prépare dans un petit sac à dos ses vêtements pour sa journée de travail, c'est rapide, elle n'est pas une dingue de mode.

Elle ne boit pas de café, ne mange rien. Elle va courir et prend son petit-déjeuner chez Emmett. J'ai découvert que c'était un rituel immuable, d'autant plus que d'après elle, si Emmett bouffe n'importe quoi, il fait le café comme personne.  
J'ai bien essayé de lui proposer de prendre un petit-déjeuner avec moi, en terrasse par exemple, après son footing, mais il n'en est pas question. Son planning est serré et parfaitement réglé.  
Elle n'aime pas modifier ses plans. Elle aime que tout soit à sa place.

Elle déjeune entre deux clients à la boutique.  
Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle avait énormément de succès en tant que tatoueuse et qu'elle était très demandée. De fait, elle a une liste de rendez-vous impressionnante et même une liste d'attente.  
Elle n'a pas pris de vacances depuis qu'elle travaille avec Emmett, depuis donc un peu plus de deux ans, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en ait déjà pris. Ça ne la dérange pas, elle adore son travail et elle dit qu'elle ne saurait pas quoi faire de ses vacances.  
Moi j'ai une petite idée sur le sujet et c'est le principal propos de nos échanges en ce moment.

Partir quelques temps me taraude toujours, ce qui a changé est que je veux désormais que Bella m'accompagne. J'ai une idée très précise de notre destination et l'imaginer vêtue d'un simple bikini toute la journée… fait dresser ma queue pourtant satisfaite il y a peu.

Elle a déjeuné avec ma mère. Elle l'a conquise, encore un peu plus parce qu'elle l'était déjà. Apparemment elles se sont très bien entendues et se sont mises d'accord pour déjeuner ensemble un mardi sur deux. Je ne suis pas étonné, ni de leur entente, ni de la régularité de leurs repas.  
J'ai souri quand ma mère m'a raconté ça, Bella ne m'en a pas même parlé.  
Elle a besoin de cette régularité. Elle a besoin de planifier, même si elle a prétexté qu'elle devait s'organiser par rapport à son job, je sais que ces dates fixées, ces heures notées précisément sur son agenda la rassurent.

Elle aime l'ordre. Encore une chose que j'avais remarqué chez elle et qui devient plus prégnante maintenant que je partage quelques jours de sa semaine. Elle ne fait pas le ménage chez moi, je ne le tolèrerais pas, je suis un grand garçon je peux le faire tout seul, mais elle ne manque pas de me faire remarquer les chaussettes qui trainent dans la salle de bains ou le blouson négligemment jeté sur le canapé.  
J'aime ça. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en couple, qu'on vit ensemble et ça me plait foutrement.  
Je m'attelle donc à ranger et nettoyer mon intérieur et je découvre que vivre dans le propre est une très bonne chose.

Le soir, elle passe chez moi, ou pas. Je n'exige rien. Elle a besoin de recul alors j'y vais doucement et je n'impose rien. Je propose mais je la laisse libre d'accepter, sans râler, sans la presser, même si j'en ai très envie.  
Pour ma part, je voudrais m'endormir chaque soir avec elle et me réveiller chaque matin auprès d'elle. Je ne réfléchis pas trop à ça. Je le vis et tant que je suis heureux et bien je continue simplement de le vivre.

\- Je dois y aller, dit-elle en sortant du lit.

Je grogne, elle sourit. Oui, elle sourit, et souvent même. Bella est drôle, elle a beaucoup d'humour, un humour un peu grinçant, acide, mais que j'adore.

Je ne me lève pas aussi tôt qu'elle d'habitude. Je ne suis pas du matin. Je m'arrange pour ne pas avoir d'obligation avant dix heures.

Aujourd'hui, le réveil a été plus qu'agréable et je la suis dans la salle de bains pour grappiller quelques minutes supplémentaires avec elle, voire un autre câlin.

Les câlins de Bella sont sexuels. Elle n'est pas du genre à tenir la main, à s'emmitoufler contre moi ou me faire de petits bisous comme ces couples nouvellement ensembles qui en sont si friands. Non, Bella ne sait pas faire ça, et je choisis mes mots parce que véritablement, elle ne « sait » pas, l'idée ne lui vient pas à l'esprit.  
Par contre, moi, je suis très tactile. Je le suis avec les personnes qui m'entourent et je le suis désastreusement avec elle. Elle le supporte et parfois elle l'apprécie. Dès qu'elle est près de moi ou juste dans la même pièce, j'ai besoin de la toucher, de l'étreindre ou… de l'embrasser.  
Là encore, la partie n'est pas gagnée.

Nos bouches s'effleurent parfois par accident, particulièrement quand nous baisons, mais pas plus. Bella n'est pas prête.  
Une part de moi est frustrée parce que je veux vraiment cette fille de toutes les façons imaginables mais une autre est excitée. Je le prends comme un défi et Bella et moi partageons ça, nous aimons les défis.  
Les miens sont clairs, les siens sont plus nuancés. Elle a besoin que je lui prouve sans cesse que je suis avec elle parce que j'en ai envie et une sérieuse envie. Elle me met à l'épreuve, pas consciemment bien sûr, mais elle éprouve mes limites pour s'assurer que je ne la lâcherais pas. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense mais je peux me tromper.  
Alors une fois de plus, j'attends, je suis patient et ça ne me coute pas. Quelle que soit l'énergie ou le temps que Bella me demande, il est justifié par le temps que nous passons ensemble et ce que je vis présentement avec elle.

Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne.  
Avant Bella, Tanya était la fille qui représentait le plus ce qui s'apparente à de l'amour. J'étais très jeune, très inexpérimenté mais nous avions une vraie complicité, un lien spécial. Bien sûr, les années ont déformé mes souvenirs et il est fort possible que j'aie fantasmé notre relation.

Quand je l'ai revue au bar, la même impression qu'à mes quatorze ans a agité ma poitrine. Elle est devenue une femme, elle est différente, mais elle a gardé ce charisme qui la rend particulière. Tanya est très belle et charmante, elle n'a rien de vulgaire ni dans sa façon de s'habiller, ni dans sa façon de parler. J'avoue que je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'elle devient, la façon dont elle a pris mon refus de la voir à l'époque, si elle est heureuse aujourd'hui.  
Quand j'ai demandé à Bella de trouver quelqu'un pour la raccompagner l'autre soir, je n'avais pas l'intention de la blesser. Je voulais simplement prendre du recul et passer la soirée seul, en tout cas sans elle. Elle m'avait repoussé une fois de plus, une fois que je n'arrivais pas à encaisser.  
Je n'avais pas non plus l'intention de rentrer avec Tanya. D'abord je pense qu'elle n'est pas ce genre de fille à suivre un homme dès le premier soir. Même si elle l'était, moi je n'en avais pas envie. Je l'aurais peut-être ramenée, parce qu'il est clair que je voulais discuter avec elle, savoir ce qu'elle devenait, mais pas plus.  
Ce n'était que de la curiosité par rapport à une vieille amie que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Bella prend toute la place dans ma vie et même si je me sens comme une chochotte quand je dis ça, elle prend toute la place dans mon cœur.  
Tanya, très féminine, apprêtée comme j'aime, douce et gracieuse, reste fade à côté de Bella, toujours habillée de la même façon, sans maquillage et aussi tenace qu'une teigne. N'importe quelle fille est fade à côté d'elle.

Elle se lave les dents alors que j'entre dans la pièce. Mes mains saisissent ses hanches et remontent doucement sous son tee-shirt vers sa poitrine.

\- J'ai pas le temps, bafouille-t-elle la bouche pleine.

Je profite qu'elle ait du savon dans la bouche pour faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. Je masse ses seins, ses beaux seins, ses seins tellement parfaits que c'en est ridicule.  
Elle aime ça, je le sais, mais elle se retient, elle fait l'air de rien. Je commence à connaitre les signes même infimes de son excitation, elle ne peut pas me duper.

Je fourre mon nez dans ses cheveux, puis dans son cou. Ses mèches me chatouillent le visage. Je me fraye un passage pour embrasser avec gourmandise sa peau.

\- Edward, grogne-t-elle.

Je mordille. Elle n'est pas loin de céder, pas loin du tout.

Une de mes mains descend sur son aine. Elle frémit, c'est bon signe. Mes doigts pressent sa chair à cet endroit très stratégique, très près de ce qu'elle veut que je touche.

Elle crache le savon de sa bouche. C'est le moment. Soit elle m'envoie balader et je n'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche froide, soit elle se cambre sur moi et…  
Je ne lui laisse pas le choix.  
Je saisis son sexe sans douceur et serre plus fermement son sein.

Elle soupire et colle ses fesses contre mon bassin. Je souris, satisfait que ma manigance marche si bien.

\- Fais vite, souffle-t-elle.

Pas si bien que ça, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

\- Non, dis-je en entrant deux doigts en elle.

Elle geint et pousse ses hanches sur mes doigts.

\- Doucement ma perverse, je murmure.

« Ma », mienne !

Elle lève sa main pour la placer dans mes cheveux et les tirer fort comme j'aime qu'elle le fasse.  
Elle se tortille et ma queue contre son cul quémande plus.

Je délaisse son sein et son sexe et je cambre durement ses hanches. Elle pousse un petit cri sous ma fougue mais ne rechigne pas. Au contraire, elle pose ses mains sur le lavabo devant elle et écarte un peu plus les jambes.

J'entre en elle profondément, sèchement parce que j'ai envie que ce soit bestial et je sens qu'elle le veut aussi.

\- Putain !

Son juron m'excite et m'indique qu'elle aime ce que je lui fais.  
J'attrape une poignée de ses cheveux et tire dessus pour relever sa tête. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses sourcils se froncent mais je sais que c'est sous le coup du plaisir.

\- Regarde-moi.

J'ordonne et ses paupières s'ouvrent sur moi. L'intensité de son regard accentue encore mon ardeur et un frisson se répand de mes pieds à… ma queue.

J'aime la voir soumise, même un peu. Ça fait partie des choses qui ont changé chez elle. Elle me laisse diriger et le fait de faire ce que je veux d'elle, ou d'en avoir l'illusion du moins, me donne des ailes.

\- Touche-toi bébé.

Sa main descend sur son entre-jambe et je suis foutu. Je vais exploser comme un puceau lors de sa première fois.

\- Plus fort ! elle demande.

Je ne suis que son putain de serviteur. Elle crie à chaque poussée et finit par un « oh mon dieu ! » dans son apothéose.  
Son visage est magnifique à cet instant. Je voudrais le peindre pour qu'il soit immortalisé dans un quelconque musée et montrer au monde entier combien notre osmose est sensationnelle.

\- Appelle-moi Edward, je raille haletant.

Elle ricane et je m'extrais d'elle parce que les soubresauts déclenchés par son rire sont un peu douloureux sur ma bite sensible.  
Mes mains caressent ses bras, j'embrasse son dos.

\- Putain Edward… dit-elle essoufflée. C'était… c'était…

\- C'était fantastique bébé, je finis pour elle.

\- C'était foutrement fantastique, rit-elle.

Et je ris avec elle parce que chaque fois que je la baise, j'ai l'impression de toucher les étoiles et je suis si heureux que c'en est absurde.

\- Maintenant je vais devoir prendre une douche, râle-t-elle sans vraiment râler.

Elle se douche le soir, le matin c'est chez Emmett et après sa course, planning millimétré. Ceci dit, elle ne rechigne pas, pas trop en tout cas.

\- Et je suppose que je vais devoir t'accompagner, souris-je.

Elle lève un doigt devant elle et écarquille les yeux.

\- Non Edward, obsédé sexuel trop sexy pour être vrai, tu ne peux pas m'accompagner, c'est hors de question.

Mon sourire devient carnassier.

\- La douche ne ferme pas à clé, tu ne vas pas avoir le choix.

\- Edward… sors de cette pièce.

Elle prend l'intonation de ces flics dans les séries policières qui demandent précautionneusement au méchant de baisser son arme.  
Je suis à deux doigts d'éclater de rire mais je me contiens. L'enjeu est de taille. Une douche avec Bella ou plutôt une baise avec Bella sous la douche est au premier rang des choses sexuelles que je préfère faire avec elle.

\- Il n'y a que moi bébé, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je réponds sur le même ton.

\- C'est faux, il y a toi et ta bite supersonique.

Elle l'appelle supersonique parce que ma bite reprend vie à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avoue. Il semble que mon membre ne soit jamais rassasié d'elle.

\- Elle ne te fera pas de mal non plus.

Je m'approche et saisis ses bras.

\- Edward je t'en prie, je vais finir par être en retard…

Elle supplie avec des yeux de chien battu et même si elle est foutrement adorable, je la pousse dans la cabine de douche avec un sourire attendri et je fais couler l'eau.

Je sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas en retard et je trouve qu'elle a fait pas mal de sport ce matin, courir est inutile. Elle va se rendre directement au salon et elle aura largement le temps de prendre le merveilleux café d'Emmett.

Je reste sage cependant. J'embrasse mes parties préférées de son corps à défaut d'embrasser sa bouche et parce que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher mais je ne vais pas plus loin.  
Nous nous lavons l'un l'autre, détendus, sereins.

\- Quand est-ce qu'on part tous les deux ? je demande alors que je l'ai coincée dans ma serviette pour la sécher.

Elle détourne le regard aussitôt, se défait de mes bras et m'arrache la serviette des mains.

\- C'est compliqué… tu le sais… j'ai six mois de rendez-vous qui attendent. Je ne peux pas décider comme ça de partir du jour au lendemain.

\- Alors pose tes congés maintenant et dans six mois nous partons.

Elle me regarde comme si j'étais devenu fou.  
Je sais ce qui se passe dans sa tête.  
Prévoir quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, pour dans six mois ou dans deux jours, effraie Bella. Pour elle, c'est l'engagement, et c'en est bien un, que durant cette période nous resterons ensemble.  
J'ai deux hypothèses très simples à ce sujet, soit « elle » n'est pas sûre de rester avec moi, parce qu'elle n'en est pas capable ou qu'elle n'en a pas envie ou quelque raison que son cerveau déjanté va lui fournir, soit elle pense que c'est « moi » qui vais me lasser.  
La première hypothèse me blesse un peu, j'avoue. La deuxième est une connerie sans nom, je ne vais nulle part.  
Dans un sens je la comprends, on n'est jamais sûr de rien, mais dans le fond, je ne vois pas pourquoi se compliquer la vie avec ce genre de réflexions quand elle pourrait être si simple.  
Ce sont les « trucs » de Bella et je fais avec.

\- Je sais, six mois c'est loin et on ne sait pas où nous serons mais tu peux les poser et si les choses ne se passent pas… bien…

Elle fait la grimace mais je sais qu'elle comprend l'idée.

\- …tu pourras toujours annuler et travailler.

Pour ma part, je ne suis pas de ceux qui se compliquent la vie. Je pars du principe qu'il y a une solution pour chaque problème, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas de problème, que des solutions.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que je la travaille pour qu'elle accepte ce voyage et ce matin, elle semble plus ou moins convaincue. Elle n'acquiesce pas mais je sens que l'idée fait son chemin dans les méandres sinueux de son esprit cinglé.

\- J'ai autre chose à te proposer.

\- Ça fait beaucoup beau gosse.

J'adore quand elle m'appelle comme ça. Je n'imaginais pas qu'elle me trouverait un surnom mais celui-ci est apparu sur ses lèvres comme par magie et très spontanément.  
Elle ne me fait pas de câlin et encore moins de compliment, sauf sur nos orgies sexuelles mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'étais foutument fier d'entendre qu'elle me trouvait beau.

\- Je t'invite à diner.

\- Quand ? demande-t-elle nonchalamment.

Elle n'a pas compris où je veux en venir. Elle pense à diner chez moi comme nous le faisons souvent, mais il ne s'agit pas de ça.

\- Samedi.

\- On est lundi, pourquoi si tard ? Je peux passer demain, dit-elle en enfilant sa culotte.

Je louche un peu, beaucoup, sur son cul aussi parfait que ses seins.

\- Parce que je veux un rancard.

\- Un quoi ?

Ça y est, j'ai toute son attention.

\- Un rancard. Tu te fais belle, je me fais beau, je passe te chercher avec un bouquet de fleurs, on va diner en ville et peut-être se faire un film après.

Elle me regarde curieusement. Elle attend le moment où je craquerais et lui dirais que je lui fais une blague mais il ne viendra pas. Je suis très sérieux.

Depuis samedi, nous ne nous sommes vus que chez moi. Effectivement, j'adore passer du temps avec elle, même chez moi, mais je veux montrer au monde entier qu'elle est « ma » nana. Je veux faire ce genre de choses que font les couples, sortir avec elle.  
Est-ce que c'est gnan gnan ? Est-ce que c'est typiquement masculin ? Je n'en sais rien et je n'en ai rien à foutre.

Elle est perturbée, elle cherche ses mots. J'aime la voir dans cet état.

\- Mais… attends un peu… pourquoi tu veux faire ça ?

Elle met une pointe de dégout dans ses propos. Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre alors j'élude.

\- Parce que j'en ai marre de trainer ici.

Ma réponse est évasive, je sais.

\- Il faudrait que je mette une robe ?

Franchement elle peut mettre ce qu'elle voudra je m'en fous mais la voir en robe est plutôt appétissant.

\- Et je mettrais un pantalon propre.

\- J'aime tes vieux jeans.

\- Et j'aime tes shorts.

Elle saisit mieux l'idée mais son regard est contrarié.

\- J'ai pas de robe.

Elle se renfrogne. Elle ferme son soutien-gorge avec agacement et enfile son tee-shirt. Elle va fuir, typiquement Bella. Dès que les choses la dépassent, elle fuit. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

\- Tu as une robe blanche.

Elle s'arrête et réfléchit quelques secondes.

\- C'est une robe de plage, je ne peux pas mettre ça pour sortir.

Vrai. Si je me rappelle bien, et je me rappelle bien, elle était en voile très fluide et un peu transparent.

\- Rose ou ma sœur pourront t'en prêter une.

Elle soupire un rien exaspérée.

\- J'en sais rien, je dois y aller.

Elle n'a pas dit non, c'est déjà ça. J'ai encore cinq jours pour la décider.

¤ Bella ¤

Je suis au salon à 9h30. Je m'agace un peu d'arriver si tard.  
Comme le temps est maussade nous avons rangé la table extérieure alors j'entre pour boire un café et manger une pâtisserie qu'Emmett a eu le bon sens et la gentillesse de m'acheter.

\- Merci Emmett, t'es le meilleur !

\- J'ai pensé qu'avec toutes ces calories que tu brules la nuit, tu avais besoin d'énergie.

Il me décoche un clin d'œil et je lui fais un doigt.  
Depuis quand il s'amuse avec ma vie sexuelle ?

Jasper se marre et vient s'attabler à mes côtés.  
Emmett m'envoie un baiser plein de dérision avec la main et accompagne son client qui vient d'arriver dans sa cabine.

\- Tu vas bien ? demande Jasper.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je vais plus que bien, qu'il avait raison, qu'Edward est un type… adorable… génial… endurant sexuellement comme personne… chaleureux… patient… que j'ai été une vraie dinde d'attendre si longtemps, que les choses me paraissent plus simples même si j'ai encore du mal avec certains points, mais je vais à l'essentiel.  
On est au boulot, on n'a pas le temps pour les discussions de midinettes.

\- Je vais très bien.

Mon sourire est éloquent et parle pour moi. Jasper me comprend.

\- Et toi ?

Il fait une petite grimace.

Merde, c'est pas la joie. Et mon client va arriver.

Depuis que nous ne baisons plus tous les deux, nous ne nous voyons plus en dehors du boulot.  
Je pense que c'est l'occasion de remédier à ça.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait une soirée entre potes tous les deux. Je sais qu'on ne va pas baiser…

\- Sauf si tu es d'accord, me coupe-t-il.

J'ai un mouvement de recul, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire. Il est avec Alice et moi avec Edward, comment peut-il penser que je serais d'accord avec ça ? Comment lui-même peut-il être d'accord avec ça ?

\- Arrête tes conneries.

Il me regarde sous ses longs cils et je ne comprends pas plus.

\- Ce soir, chez toi, je conclus.

Je me lève au moment où ma cliente entre dans le salon. Je la conduis dans la cabine. Je jette un coup d'œil à Jasper avant de fermer la porte. Ses coudes sont sur ses genoux, sa tête est basse et ses cheveux tombent en désordre, ses mains se rejoignent et ses doigts s'entrelacent. Si je ne le connaissais pas comme je le connais je pourrais dire qu'il prie.  
Ce n'est pas le cas.

La journée est passée rapidement. Les tatouages que j'ai faits étaient tous intéressants, ce qui n'est pas toujours le cas.

Edward m'a envoyé plusieurs messages. Je commence à m'y habituer. Souvent c'est une blague sur ce que j'ai fait ou dit, ou simplement il me dit qu'il pense à moi et bien entendu il demande si je vais venir le voir.  
Ce dernier message est systématique. Même si je le préviens le matin, il pose encore la question dans la journée. Il me montre qu'il veut que je vienne. Il voudrait que je sois là tout le temps mais j'ai encore besoin d'espace et de prendre du recul par rapport à cette nouvelle situation.

J'hésite à lui dire que je vais chez Jasper. Après toutes ces années de célibat, rendre des comptes (c'est comme ça que je le vois) n'est pas simple. Pour plusieurs choses dont celle-ci, je me force. Je le fais parce que j'ai confiance en Edward. A sa façon, simple et naturelle, il me démontre chaque jour un peu plus que je peux lui faire confiance.

Je sens combien il est heureux d'être avec moi, de partager mon temps. Edward ne cache pas ses sentiments, au contraire même, il les affirme. Et très franchement, je suis fière de provoquer ça en lui. Je ne pensais pas que les choses seraient aussi simples et je crois que je commence à être heureuse aussi. Comme je ne l'avais pas été depuis… depuis… très, très longtemps.  
Malgré ça, je reste dérangée et si les choses sont simples, elles ne sont pas évidentes pour moi. Alors oui, je me force, je fais des efforts pour changer les aspects de mes habitudes inutiles ou sans fondement. J'y arrive, petit à petit.

Je réponds donc à Edward que je vais chez Jasper. Il me demande de lui passer le bonjour et écrit qu'il m'embrasse… partout.

Embrasser… je n'y arrive toujours pas et je ne veux pas me forcer à le faire. Je sais qu'il en a envie, depuis longtemps. Mais je ne veux pas aller contre ma nature sur ce coup. Je suis persuadée qu'Edward est de mon avis. Si je dois l'embrasser alors il faudra que ce soit spontané.  
J'attendrais.

A la fin de la journée, Jasper patiente dans le salon déserté. Je suis toujours la dernière à quitter le boulot.

Il a l'air triste. Cet air tranche tellement avec ce que je vis, comme avec l'air qu'il arborait depuis un moment que je suis anxieuse de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Nous fermons la boutique et je lui prends la main. Je veux le réconforter mais il semble que ce ne soit pas assez parce qu'il passe son bras sur mes épaules.  
Je ne suis pas bien, ce n'est pas confortable, toujours pas.  
Edward me touche, et ce constamment. Me toucher est presque une obsession pour lui, et je l'accepte. Je dirais même que j'aime qu'il le fasse même si parfois c'est un peu lourd.  
Mais en ce qui concerne le reste du monde, mon attitude n'a pas changé, pas de contact trop prononcé. En plus nous sommes en public et ce n'est pas « mon » mec. Je suis mal à l'aise mais je n'ose pas enlever son bras parce que Jasper parait vraiment vulnérable.

Nous arrivons chez lui et malgré le fait que j'essaie de parler, de raconter n'importe quoi pour détendre l'atmosphère, ses réponses restent courtes et sans enthousiasme.

Je vais directement à la cuisine parce que même si l'ambiance est chargée, j'ai faim. Je cherche désespérément une carotte ou une tomate mais je me rabats sur un paquet de crackers.

Jasper est assis sur le canapé, ses coudes sur ses genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. Je pose le paquet de biscuits sur la table basse et je passe ma main sur son dos.  
Il se redresse, saisit mon poignet et m'attire contre lui.

Merde !

Son nez passe sur le haut de ma tête et ses doigts serrent fermement mon épaule et mon flan.

C'est foutrement bizarre.

\- Jasper, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Attends…

\- Non.

Je me retire de ses bras. Je m'aperçois que ses yeux sont vitreux.

\- Putain, c'est quoi le problème ?

Je prends sa main parce que je le sens désemparé et que c'est douloureux de le voir comme ça.

D'habitude, les mots viennent rapidement entre nous. Ce n'est pas le cas ce soir.

\- C'est Alice ?

\- Ne me parle pas d'elle !

Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Alice est une petite fille à sa maman. Elle est trop… chochotte… gamine… Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut.

C'est quoi ce revirement de situation ? J'essaie de réfléchir. La dernière fois que l'ai vu, avant-hier, Jasper allait encore bien.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je ne comprends rien bordel !

Il se calme et s'apprête à parler.

\- Alice et moi n'avons toujours pas…

Cette information met un certain temps à atteindre mon cerveau. Quand elle y arrive enfin, j'ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Non ?

\- Et non.

Il est sombre et profondément contrarié.  
Moi je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi se passer de sexe avec Jasper ? D'autant plus qu'il est extrêmement doux et prévenant avec Alice. Je le connais bien, il n'est pas comme ça avec les filles. Pour elle, il a pris sur lui d'être patient et attentionné.

\- Mais… ça fait combien de temps ?

Le sexe n'est pas tabou pour moi mais je sais que certaines filles ont besoin de temps avant de se lancer.

\- Trop longtemps !

Je me pose la question. Depuis combien de temps je connais Edward ? Je dirais trois mois. Donc Jasper et Alice se fréquentent depuis trois mois. Trois mois sans sexe me semblent longs. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il en est pour une fille qui a besoin d'attendre pour passer à l'acte…

\- Tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?

\- Elle dit qu'elle a besoin de temps, qu'elle pense toujours à son ancienne relation, qu'elle n'est pas tranquille par rapport à ça.

\- Comment ça elle pense à son ancienne relation ? Je comprends pas.

\- Son ex l'appelle toujours.

\- Bon… mais… elle hésite à recommencer un truc avec lui ?

\- Elle est pas très claire.

J'en reviens pas. De ce que je sais, son ex était odieux. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait la pousser à le retrouver alors qu'elle a Jasper ?

\- Je comprends rien Jasper.

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche et m'agace un peu. Les réponses de Jasper sont trop concises, trop énigmatiques et l'attitude d'Alice absurde.

\- Son ex est un putain de manipulateur. J'irais bien lui casser la gueule mais Alice me l'interdit. Elle a investi beaucoup de temps dans leur relation alors je pense qu'elle se demande si elle ne doit pas essayer une dernière fois avec lui pour être sûre.

Merde cette nana est tordue.

Il se lève et met un coup de pied dans un pouf qui s'écrase contre un meuble.

\- Elle me les brise !

Il hurle en tirant sur ses cheveux.

\- Jasper, attends… tu…

\- Elle se refuse à moi alors que je suis, d'après elle, un gars génial et elle va laisser une chance à ce connard ? Elle se fout de ma gueule ou quoi ?!

Je dois faire quelque chose, je sens bien que je le dois mais quoi ?

\- Du calme, viens, assied-toi.

Je prends son poignet et le tire près de moi. Mon pouce caresse la paume de sa main. Il tremble et je ne sais pas bien quoi faire pour l'apaiser.  
Il renverse sa tête contre le dossier et ferme les yeux. Il respire profondément.

Spontanément je pense « quelle connasse », mais je connais un peu Alice et ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas… je crois…

Je dois m'en assurer.

Je prends mon téléphone et l'appelle sans réfléchir. Elle décroche à la première sonnerie.

\- Hey ! Salut Alice !

Mon enthousiasme est étrange parce que forcé.  
Jasper tourne la tête vers moi, son visage défait par la surprise.

\- Oui, ça va bien. Dis-moi, je meurs de faim ça te dirait d'aller manger un morceau ?

Elle est étonnée, même très étonnée, mais elle est ravie. On se retrouve dans un quart d'heure.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- J'essaie de savoir ce qui se passe. J'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit sérieuse quand elle parle de son ex.

\- C'est Edward qui déteint sur toi ?

Son ton acide ne me plait pas du tout.

\- Tu essaies de faire ta psy ?

Il crache sa réplique comme si j'étais la dernière des idiotes. Je vais être patiente parce que je le sens déboussolé mais il mériterait bien une bonne claque. Je ne peux pas me le permettre, pas avec lui, pas après ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

\- Je veux juste essayer de t'aider ! Si tu crois que je m'y prends mal alors je la rappelle tout de suite et j'annule tout !

Ses poings se serrent et ses yeux se plissent.

\- Excuse-moi, murmure-t-il en m'attirant de nouveau à lui.

Je me laisse faire. Il m'intrigue. Je comprends sa frustration par rapport à Alice mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas tout.

Sa poitrine se soulève en de légers soubresauts. Bon sang… il pleure ? Jasper pleure ?

Je soulève ma tête pour effectivement m'apercevoir que ses joues sont humides.

Mais qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? Comment suis-je censée réagir à ça ?

Je ne réfléchis pas trop et je prends son visage en coupe.

\- Jasper… ça va aller… ça va s'arranger…

Il m'étreint de nouveau avec force et j'entends ses sanglots étouffés.

Non, ce ne peut pas être qu'Alice, autre chose le torture.

\- Ma mère…

Jasper et moi avons des passés similaires. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé précisément mais je sais que son enfance a été aussi chaotique que la mienne.  
Je me tais. J'attends qu'il se décide à m'en dire plus.

\- … elle est… morte…

Oh… merde… sa mère… morte…

Je panique un peu parce que s'il y a sur Terre quelqu'un qui ne peut pas le consoler au sujet de sa mère, c'est bien moi.  
Je ne vois pas bien la différence entre une mère vivante qui lui fait du mal et une mère morte. Si, en fait j'en vois une, elle ne pourra plus jamais le blesser ce qui est une bonne chose au final.

Je ne réagis pas. Je continue de le serrer parce que je sens sa douleur mais je ne parle pas. Mes mots ne lui seront pas d'un grand secours.

\- Elle a fait une overdose.

Oui, nous avons définitivement le même genre de mère.

\- Est-ce que tu la voyais toujours ?

\- J'y passais très rarement. A chaque fois je la trouvais droguée, allongée sur le canapé miteux ou excitée à tourner en rond dans son mobil-home.

C'est glauque. Mon ventre se tord parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec ma mère.

\- Elle me frappait Bella.

Il me serre à m'en étouffer et même si c'est difficile, même si je lutte contre mes propres larmes, je suis contente qu'il ne soit pas tout seul face à ça.

\- Suivant la drogue qu'elle prenait, elle pouvait être ridiculement affectueuse, hystérique ou HS. Mais pendant ses périodes de manque, elle me frappait. Elle hurlait sur moi, me rabaissait sans cesse, saccageait le mobil-home.

Son cœur bat si vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Sa voix brisée me bouleverse.  
Il s'accroche à moi avec force. Je caresse ses cheveux et je murmure de stupides « ça va aller ».

\- J'allais lui chercher des doses tellement elle me faisait peur. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé à dealer. J'étais terrorisé Bella. Je fréquentais des hommes horribles... des femmes... affreuses... J'ai été totalement terrorisé pendant des années.

Il débite ce qui lui pèse. Il perd pied. Je m'installe sur ses genoux et je le serre aussi fort que je le peux. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce que je peux lui apporter, ma présence.  
J'essaie de lui dire de jolies choses pour le réconforter : « tu es le meilleur Jasper », « tu es plus fort que ça », « le monstre est parti, il ne sera plus sous ton lit » "c'est derrière toi tout ça".

Toute la souffrance qu'il a vécue dans son enfance remonte à la surface. C'est effrayant et en même temps, c'est peut-être une bonne chose.  
Une page se tourne.

Quand je le sens plus calme, je vais à la salle de bains pour trouver un somnifère. Il en aura besoin.  
Je les connais bien ces pastilles et encore aujourd'hui, il m'arrive d'en prendre une juste pour éteindre la lumière et ne pas devenir folle.

Il accepte le médicament sans rechigner. Je le mets au lit et je le borde comme s'il était un petit enfant. Il est si grand et si fort que la comparaison est dérangeante. Il a l'air d'un ange, un ange malheureux. Le voir si fragile et triste me brise le cœur.  
Je m'allonge près de lui, sa main dans la mienne, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil le gagne. Puis j'embrasse sa joue et je le quitte pour retrouver Alice.

Devant son immeuble, dans la rue, tout mon corps se met à trembler. C'est soudain, brutal. Toutes les émotions que j'ai contenues jusqu'à présent me dépassent.  
Je dois m'assoir sur la marche de son entrée pour essayer de me contenir. Mon souffle est saccadé, ma vue se trouble et les sanglots commencent à déborder. Je ne laisserais pas ça arriver.  
J'halète mais j'étouffe mes gémissements. Je respire à grande bouffées. J'oblige mon corps et mon âme à refouler, les sensations, les sentiments.  
Je me lève. Je sautille sur place, j'agite mes bras, mes jambes, je secoue ma tête et je me gifle.  
La douleur physique adoucit un peu la peine. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais c'est ce que j'ai toujours ressenti. C'est pour ça que je me battais et que j'encaissais les coups avec… plaisir. Ils me détournaient de ma peine et de cette rage qui m'a accompagné toute mon enfance.

Je ne vais pas flancher. Je suis plus forte que ça. Je ne flancherais pas.  
J'ai beau éluder l'idée, j'ai beau essayer de m'en défaire, je pense à ma propre mère. Des images d'elle, pas les plus agréables, défilent devant mes yeux et ce sentiment de colère brute, plus sombre que tout ce que je connais s'insinue dans mes veines et dans chaque pore de ma peau.


	19. I Will Survive

Salut les filles!

Je vous avais dit que celui-ci arriverait rapidement!  
Bon... ne vous habituez pas trop... c'était exceptionnel, d'habitude je n'ai pas autant de temps.

MERCI à Lotirelle pour ses corrections et ses précieux conseils!

MERCI à toutes de vous arrêter sur cette histoire,  
pour la commenter (merci Adeline, même occasionnel, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir!),  
pour la mettre dans vos favoris ou à suivre,  
ou simplement pour la lire.

A bientôt!

Bises!

¤o¤o¤o¤

I will survive - Me First and the Gimme Gimmes

J'avance d'un pas rapide vers le lieu de rendez-vous que j'ai indiqué à Alice. Je remarque que j'ai presque une heure de retard. Elle m'aura attendue j'en suis sûre.

Elle est au téléphone quand j'arrive. Ça m'énerve. Il faut que je me débarrasse de ce sentiment obscur, il faut que je reprenne mes esprits. Alice est fragile, si je l'aborde trop frontalement elle va se braquer ou pleurer et je n'aurai pas de réponse à mes questions… aux questions de Jasper plutôt.

\- Salut, je lance en m'asseyant.

Je ne prends pas en compte le fait qu'elle soit au téléphone. Je suis là maintenant, elle doit raccrocher.

\- Je te laisse, mon amie vient d'arriver. Oui… je ne sais pas… bon… on verra…

Son air m'agace aussi. J'ai envie de la secouer pour son attitude si indécise, pour ce qu'elle fait à Jasper.

\- Ça va Alice ?

Elle perçoit immédiatement que ma question n'est pas anodine et qu'un simple « ça va bien » en réponse ne sera pas suffisant.

Elle baisse la tête, ce qu'elle fait souvent.

\- As-tu vu Jasper ?

Elle est perspicace et je suis soulagée. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à lui tirer les vers du nez.

Je hoche la tête en appuyant mon regard sur elle. Même si elle ne le voit pas je sais qu'elle le sens.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demande-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Je soupire lourdement. Je ne suis pas une habituée de ce genre de conversation. Je le fais pour Jasper, parce qu'il et mon ami et parce qu'il n'y a rien que je ne ferais pas pour lui, pour le voir heureux.

\- Il m'a dit que tu revoyais ton ex.

Je mens un peu mais c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenue après ma conversation avec Jasper.

Elle se ratatine sur son siège. J'ai vu juste apparemment.

\- Ecoute Alice, je ne connais pas ton histoire dans les détails, mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que Jasper ?

Elle tripote ses mains nerveusement.

\- Rien, il n'a rien de plus.

\- Après tout ce que t'a fait ce type, comment peux-tu juste penser le revoir ?

\- J'ai peur Bella.

Elle plonge ses yeux humides dans les miens et je suis décontenancée. Encore une fois, elle me donne envie de la consoler autant que de la gifler.

\- Jasper est génial mais on ne se ressemble pas. On n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt, pas la même vie, pas de projets…

\- Pourtant ça marche entre vous, je la coupe.

Le silence s'étend alors je continue.

\- Il est un peu tôt pour les projets et on n'a pas besoin de se ressembler pour qu'une relation marche.

En réalité je n'en sais rien du tout. Je me base sur Jasper et son comportement de ces derniers temps. J'ai vu qu'il était heureux avec elle, pas seulement content mais heureux, même si je n'en comprenais pas vraiment la raison.

\- Jasper a changé. Il est vraiment attaché à toi. C'est vrai… je ne sais pas trop pourquoi toi… Tu n'es pas la fille avec qui je pensais qu'il se poserait. Jasper n'était même pas censé se poser. Je crois qu'avec toi, il trouve l'équilibre, la simplicité dont il a besoin dans sa vie.

Je m'étonne moi-même, d'autant plus que je sais que j'ai raison et je comprends maintenant, juste à l'instant, l'attrait d'Alice pour Jasper.

Elle ne parle toujours pas.

\- Tu n'es pas bien avec lui ?

\- Si !

Elle se réveille, sa réponse est des plus spontanées.

\- Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait pas le bon choix avec moi.

\- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait. Il a été attiré par toi dès les premières secondes. Je l'ai vu, je l'ai même ressenti. Il a cherché à éluder mais ça n'a servi à rien, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire contre ça.

Je passe la main dans mes cheveux et souffle.  
Je pense à Edward. Même si la situation est très différente, je me demande si elle n'a pas des similitudes avec la mienne. Je crois que je ne pourrais plus résister à Edward. Je crois qu'il existe une sorte de déterminisme qui fait que lui et moi sommes destinés.  
Je chasse ces idées, elles n'ont pas lieu d'être ici et maintenant.

\- Il t'a choisie toi et tu devrais être fière de ça parce que Jasper est un gars exceptionnel, je conclus.

Mes pensées dérivent de nouveau vers le moment que je viens de passer avec Jasper. Et je ressens une bouffée d'amour pour lui, quelque chose qui m'arrive rarement. J'ai un élan protecteur envers lui et je crois que je pourrais soulever des montagnes pour qu'il retrouve sa légèreté.  
« Exceptionnel » est un mot faible pour exprimer ce qu'est Jasper. Je suis fière d'être juste son amie.

\- Je sais, murmure-t-elle.

\- Il a besoin de toi Alice, que tu ne le comprennes pas n'est pas la question. Si toi aussi tu ressens ça, tu dois foncer et mettre tes doutes de côté.

Une larme dévale sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ton ex ?

Je ne prends pas de gants, je la secoue un peu pour qu'elle accepte la réalité et je passe directement à l'autre sujet de ma présence ici. Je ne réfléchis pas à la façon dont j'approfondis les choses avec elle, je le fais, c'est tout.

Elle passe ses mains sur son visage et son regard se voile.

\- Il, elle insiste sur ce mot, me rappelle. Il veut me revoir, il m'assure qu'il a fait une erreur, qu'il s'en veut, qu'il m'aime, que je dois lui donner une autre chance…

Ok, c'est classique. Même moi je connais ce refrain, en partie. Mais franchement, c'est plutôt facile de se débarrasser de ce genre de pou.

\- Tu l'envoies balader et c'est bon. A moins que tu ne sois intéressée.

\- Bella, elle approche au-dessus de la table comme si elle avait peur qu'on l'entende. Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il est très difficile de dire non à Peter. Il ne baissera pas les bras tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ce qu'il veut.

\- Il n'est qu'un être humain, un homme comme les autres. Au pire laisse Jasper lui casser la gueule.

\- Surtout pas !

Elle a réellement l'air effrayé.

\- Peter est avocat, un très bon avocat. Son ambition est de devenir juge et il a le bras long. Il attaquerait Jasper en justice et il gagnerait.

\- Alice, tu as peur de ce type ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Il est devant le café, avoue-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il suit le moindre de mes déplacements Bella. J'ai refusé de passer la soirée avec lui alors il m'a suivie. J'étais au téléphone avec lui quand tu es arrivée. Il veut que je le rejoigne après.

\- Putain de psychopathe, je vais lui faire bouffer ses…

\- Non ! elle attrape mon bras. Tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai dit à propos de le malmener ?

« Malmener »… le vocabulaire d'Alice m'étonne toujours, même dans ce genre de situation.

Je réfléchis mais pas longtemps.  
Je dois la jouer fine et j'ai une idée. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche mais d'après les informations que j'ai, je tente le coup.

\- Dis-lui de nous rejoindre, dis-je d'un ton ferme.

\- Tu es sûre ? s'étonne-t-elle.

\- Non, mais je peux essayer.

\- Que vas-tu faire ?

\- Je ne peux rien te dire mais fais-moi confiance.

Elle tremble en composant le numéro. Sa voix est faible et son ton peu assuré. Elle raccroche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un homme se dirige vers nous.  
Il n'est pas mal, un grand blond aux yeux bleus. Il est habillé très élégamment, un costard surement griffé. Il avance avec assurance. Son regard est focalisé sur Alice et son attitude est très sérieuse.

Il prend le visage d'Alice en coupe et essaie d'embrasser ses lèvres. Elle tourne la tête et il tombe sur sa joue.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris à quel point cet homme était vicieux.  
Quand ses doigts se sont resserrés sur sa joue, quand son regard a promis l'enfer à celui d'Alice, quand les traits d'Alice se sont décomposés et qu'il s'est retourné vers moi, toute trace de colère disparue, qu'il m'a souri amicalement et m'a tendu sa main comme si de rien n'était.

Je cache ma méfiance, au contraire, je la joue très souriante et même affectueuse.

\- Je suis Peter, sourit-il.

\- Je suis enchantée.

Je fais pétiller mes yeux et lui donne un sourire espiègle.  
Je prétends que je viens de rencontrer Alice et n'avoir jamais entendu parler de lui jusqu'à ce soir. J'amène finement mon stratagème.

Nous parlons tous les trois, enfin, tous les deux. Alice ne participe pas à notre échange parce que je fais en sorte d'accaparer toute l'attention de Peter.  
J'ai attaché mes cheveux en une queue haute avec laquelle je joue pour me donner un air mielleux, je parle avec douceur et ris à la moindre de ses blagues. Je me tiens bien droite, je mets en avant mon décolleté, je le touche le plus souvent possible, pas longtemps et juste le bras ou la main.

Il est conquis.  
Il tourne presque le dos à Alice, ses pupilles brillent de plaisir, il fait le beau tant qu'il peut, l'homme viril, avec une bonne profession, beaucoup d'argent. Il donne des précisions sur le quartier huppé dans lequel il vit, sur les voyages qu'il fait régulièrement, il me donne même la marque de sa voiture. Je n'y connais rien mais je peux dire que cette marque est très coûteuse. Je m'extasie sur la moindre de ses paroles.  
Il ne s'intéresse pas une seconde à moi et ne parle que de lui. Il est si fier que je sois si fascinée par ses propos que c'en est risible.  
C'est presque trop facile.

Je me lève en prenant soin de passer mes mains sur mon corps, lentement, sensuellement, de haut en bas, prétextant remettre en place mes habits.  
Ses yeux noircissent, je l'ai ferré.

\- Je dois aller au petit coin, dis-je d'une voix qui pourrait exciter le plus farouche des hommes. Sais-tu où elles sont ?

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme plusieurs fois. Je crois même apercevoir une goutte de bave sur la commissure de ses lèvres.  
Ce n'est pas presque facile, c'est trop facile.

Comment Alice a-t-elle pu rester si longtemps avec un homme si répugnant ?

Celle-ci reste dans son coin. Elle a la tête baissée et les mains jointes. Elle ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il semble que Peter l'ait complètement oubliée.  
Ça m'exaspère un peu plus mais ça m'arrange aussi. Il va aller droit où je veux l'emmener.

\- Je… j'ai besoin d'y aller moi aussi. Je t'accompagne, bégaye-t-il.

Je fais ma « coquine » ou ma « pute » en lui lançant un clin d'œil aguicheur. Je lui fais comprendre que je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui, que je n'attends que ça.  
J'ai bien joué mon rôle, il me suit comme un petit chien et je me déhanche exagérément pour lui prouver qu'il va m'avoir.

J'espère qu'Alice n'en perd pas une miette et que ça lui sert de leçon par la même occasion.

Sur le trajet, j'enclenche discrètement mon portable sur enregistreur. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça fonctionne mais Alice m'a prévenue qu'il était procédurier alors je me dis que ça pourra peut-être faire office de preuve, au cas où.

Devant les portes des toilettes je me retourne. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur pour savoir s'il préfère les toilettes des dames ou des hommes.

Je n'aime pas mon attitude. Je ne drague jamais de la sorte, je me sens sale mais ça passera. Je fais ça pour la bonne cause, pour Jasper et je m'en persuade.

Il ouvre la porte des toilettes des femmes et attrape ma main. Il me pousse sèchement dans une des cabines, me colle contre le mur et se jette sur mon cou.  
Il me traite comme un objet, comme s'il avait toute la maitrise des choses et je fais tout pour l'en persuader.

J'ai la nausée, je vais vomir, je dois reprendre le contrôle.  
Je saisis ses épaules et l'éloigne contre le mur opposé. Mes yeux sont dans les siens quand je pose ma main sur sa queue déjà raide.

\- Tu veux me sucer hein salope, dit-il en tirant fort sur mes cheveux.

J'ai une pensée pour Edward, pour la façon dont il tire sur mes cheveux et comme j'aime ça, contrairement à ce que me fait ce connard.  
Je dois l'oublier, me défaire de ces réflexions, c'est stupide. Flancher maintenant n'est pas une option. J'irai jusqu'au bout.

\- Non je vous en prie ne me faites pas de mal…

Je prends le ton joueur de la vierge effarouchée. Une lueur maligne passe dans son regard. J'ai vu juste, il aime diriger, il aime ce genre de fantasme où l'homme a une totale domination sur la femme. Il est très excité.

\- A genoux !

Il empoigne mon épaule et force pour me mettre à terre devant lui. Ce type me dégoute comme jamais aucun type ne m'a dégoutée.  
De nouveau je pense à Edward, mais pas longtemps. Je ne peux pas m'attarder là-dessus.

Je défais sa ceinture et sa braguette lentement.  
J'élabore mon plan, je réfléchis au meilleur moyen de couper court à la mascarade.

\- Tu vas pomper ma bite bien fort hein petite salope ?

\- Non, s'il vous plait, ne m'obligez pas.

J'exagère le trait et ça lui plait foutrement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va jouir dans son slip.

Je retiens un haut-le-cœur.  
Il saisit ma queue de cheval et s'occupe lui-même de baisser son pantalon.  
C'est là qu'on rigole… ou pas.

Au lieu de poser ma bouche sur sa queue comme il l'exige en poussant sur ma tête, je l'empoigne et je serre.

\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu fais connasse ?

Il tire sur mes cheveux pour me redresser mais je ne bouge pas.

\- Lâche putain !

Sa main cogne ma joue. Je dirais bien qu'il frappe comme une fillette mais même une fillette a plus de force que lui.

\- Bouge pas connard. Si tu fais un seul geste je réduis ton…

Je ne sais même pas comment nommer son sexe tant il est insignifiant.

\- … truc en bouilli. J'avais bien dit « non » !

J'accentue la pression de mes doigts sur son membre pour lui prouver que je ne plaisante et que si j'appuie un tout petit peu plus, la douleur sera fulgurante.

\- Mais tu simulais, c'était sexuel… se plaint-il.

Il ne comprend plus rien. Il est si pathétique.

\- Sexuel mon cul ! Quand une femme dit non, c'est non !

Et je pense à Alice qu'il force à accepter des rendez-vous dont elle n'a pas envie.  
Je crois voir une étincelle de compréhension dans son regard.

\- Je te donnerai ce que tu veux, je ferai ce que tu veux, s'apitoie-t-il.

\- C'est bien ce que tu vas faire et tout de suite.

Il n'ose pas bouger, il n'ose même pas me frapper.  
Je le tiens dans la paume de ma main, au sens propre comme au figuré.

\- Maintenant, je grince, tu vas me suivre gentiment. On va aller dire à Alice comme tu peux être un petit-ami fidèle.

\- Ne fais pas ça putain !

\- C'est bien peu par rapport à ce que je voudrais te faire là maintenant, je crache.

Et je serre ma prise pour lui montrer que je me contiens.

Il gémit. J'adore ce son, j'adore le fait que ce vicelard soit ma proie et que je sois une putain de prédatrice.

Quand je saisis son bras, il essaie de se débattre. Il réussit à se défaire de ma prise sur son sexe et je prends un coup de coude sur la pommette.

Le con ! Ça pique !

Là je ne joue plus.  
Je mets un coup de genou dans ses parties intimes. Je me retiens, je ne veux pas le mettre à terre. Il se plie quand même en deux sous le choc. Alors, j'empoigne ses cheveux et cogne sa tête contre la porte. Il grimace. Je le retourne et je parviens à saisir ses bras pour les maintenir dans son dos. Son pantalon est sur ses chevilles et sa bite molle bien visible.

Je sais comment bloquer un homme ou une femme, j'ai des années de pratique. Pas besoin de beaucoup de force mais d'une bonne technique. Un jour j'ai même réussi à bloquer la montagne de muscle qu'est Emmett alors qu'on jouait. Son égo en a pris un coup et il n'a plus jamais voulu jouer de cette façon avec moi.

\- Avance !

Je le pousse sans ménagement.

\- Je te ferai payer ça salope ! Tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça !

Il me menace ardemment mais franchement je m'en fous, il ne me fait pas peur. Je connais mille et un moyens pour l'intimider sans laisser de trace.

\- Tu m'as presque violée et c'est moi qui dois payer ? Je ne ferais pas trop le malin si j'étais toi.

Il sent dans mon ton que je ne plaisante pas et que j'avais préparé mon coup, même s'il ne sait pas exactement de quelle façon.

Nous arrivons dans la salle. Il est au vu de tous les clients. Je jubile.  
J'ai l'impression d'être au lycée et de forcer un connard à faire ses excuses à un pauvre gars qu'il avait frappé. Ça m'est arrivé quelques fois. Je n'aime pas l'injustice.

\- Alice ! je crie.

Elle se lève sous la surprise de ma voix et sa bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise de ce qu'elle voit.  
C'est à elle d'entrer en scène, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se débiner.

Elle se tient immobile, stupéfaite, alors que j'avance vers elle avec ce lourdaud.

\- Voilà ton ex. Ce petit con voulait me forcer à avoir du sexe avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça ?

Elle doit faire ou dire quelque chose « maintenant ».  
Mes espoirs sont comblés quand je vois ses yeux s'emplir de fureur.

Sa main part avec violence et s'écrase sur la joue de Peter.

\- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture ! hurle-t-elle. Une ordure de la pire espèce !

Je jubile encore et je serre ma prise pour lui faire mal mais sans laisser de trace.  
Le silence autour de nous est lourd. Les clients médusés ont interrompu leurs discussions et regardent le spectacle.

\- Je regrette le jour où je t'ai croisé, je regrette d'avoir été si faible avec toi. Tu ne reposeras plus jamais les mains sur moi. Je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles ou même juste que tu penses à moi ! Sale… sale… connard !

Entendre Alice jurer est si bizarre mais si jouissif en même temps.

Je le jette à terre. Je retiens le coup de pied qui menace d'écraser ses couilles. Il se relève comme il peut, saisit son pantalon pour le soulever et s'échappe en trébuchant.

Je me précipite au comptoir du bar et j'interpelle rapidement la serveuse.

\- S'il vous plait, ce type m'a agressée, regardez.

Elle jauge ma joue et comprend, aidée par la scène à laquelle elle vient d'assister. Elle ouvre de grands yeux. Je fais exprès de m'arrêter pour lui parler, elle pourrait être un témoin.

\- J'appelle les flics, lance-t-elle.

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il a eu ce qu'il mérite. Je pense qu'il y réfléchira à deux fois avant d'agresser à nouveau quelqu'un.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que je devrais l'attaquer en justice ? Non, je ne veux pas m'embarrasser d'un procès. Pas mon genre.

\- Certaine.

\- Tu t'en es bien sortie ma grande !

Elle est bien gentille mais je dois faire vite. Je n'ai qu'une envie, et Alice qui trépigne près de moi à la même, sortir d'ici.

\- Vous auriez de la glace s'il vous plait ?

\- Bien sûr.

En deux temps trois mouvements, elle me tend un sachet de glace. Je la remercie, je prends Alice par le bras et nous sortons. Nous courons sur deux pâtés de maisons avant de nous arrêter.

\- Putain de merde ! s'extasie-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire, poussée par la pression accumulée qui demande à sortir et par le juron d'Alice. Elle pleure et rit de la même façon, frénétiquement. Ça fait beaucoup d'émotions pour elle.  
On s'assoit sur le bord du trottoir pour reprendre nos esprits.

Je pose la glace sur ma joue et je siffle.

\- Merci Bella.

Elle est émue mais semble plus sereine, soulagée.

\- C'est toi qui as mis le coup de grâce ! Tu as une sacrée droite !

Je détends un peu l'ambiance. Nous l'avons fait, et Peter n'est pas si stupide pour tenter une nouvelle approche, à l'avenir, il y pensera à deux fois avant d'appeler Alice.

Elle ricane, fière de son fait.

\- J'ai un enregistrement de ce qui s'est passé dans les toilettes.

\- Garde-le précieusement. Je pense qu'il ne nous posera pas de problème, il a bien trop honte, mais on ne sait jamais.

J'acquiesce. J'en ferai une copie que je lui donnerai. Elle est bien meilleure que moi pour gérer ces affaires.

\- Ma voiture est restée sur le parking du bar, dit-elle.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Je sens qu'elle n'est pas tranquille de retourner sur le lieu des faits mais elle n'a rien à craindre. Si Peter a un tant soit peu de bon sens, ou d'amour propre, et je ne doute pas qu'il en ait une bonne dose, il aura déguerpi le plus vite possible.

\- J'ai très envie de voir Jasper. Je vais passer chez lui, avoue-t-elle.

\- Jasper dort… profondément. Il n'était vraiment pas bien quand je l'ai quitté.

J'hésite à lui en dire plus mais je pense que Jasper lui parlera de ce qu'il voudra, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est une bonne idée mais attends demain. Il n'entendra pas la sonnette.

\- J'ai le double de ses clés.

\- Vous n'avez pas couché ensemble mais tu as le double de chez lui ?!

Ma réflexion est partie sans que je ne puisse la retenir. Jasper doit avoir une grande confiance en elle pour lui confier ses clés.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit je devine qu'elle rougit, perturbée que je connaisse l'étendue de leur vie sexuelle.

\- Je ne me sens pas à la hauteur pour coucher avec Jasper, avoue-t-elle.

Je ris, un rire franc et un rien moqueur. Ça tire un peu sur ma pommette mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Alice, Jasper le sera pour vous deux !

Elle se renfrogne, piquée.

\- Je veux dire… Laisse-toi guider si tu n'es pas sûre. Jasper en a très envie parce qu'il t'apprécie beaucoup. Pour lui aussi c'est nouveau. Ce sera un peu comme une première fois.

Nous arrivons à la voiture quand je prononce ces derniers mots. Elle me sourit, amusée par ma réflexion et certainement par le mal que je me donne pour la rassurer.

Sans que je ne m'y attende, elle serre ses bras autour de moi.  
La surprise passée, j'accepte son étreinte en posant ma main dans son dos.

\- Merci Bella, elle murmure émue. Merci pour tout. Tu ne sais pas à quel point…

\- C'est bon Alice, laisse tomber, je souris.

J'accepte ainsi sa reconnaissance.  
Au fond, Alice est une fille bien. Elle est juste pas mal perdue et barrée, comme nous tous.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Non ça va, je vais marcher.

¤o¤

Il est tard quand j'arrive devant chez Edward.

J'ai marché longtemps avant de me décider. Je n'étais pas tranquille, j'avais besoin de lui. Cette idée m'effraie en un sens, mais c'est la conclusion à laquelle je suis arrivée après maintes tergiversations.

Je sonne. J'entends sa voix éraillée par le sommeil s'étonner quand je dis mon nom.

Je passe le portail et l'aperçois sur le pas de la porte.  
Ses cheveux sont dans un désordre plus prononcé que d'habitude, ses yeux sont vitreux. Il ne porte qu'un boxer qu'il a dû enfiler à la va-vite quand il a entendu sonner. Son corps est stupéfiant.

Avant même de passer le seuil de sa porte je suis dans ses bras. J'ai besoin de sa peau, de son odeur, de lui.

Il frotte son nez contre mes cheveux et leur donne un baiser.

\- Tout va bien bébé ?

Forcément, il se demande ce que je fais là alors que je ne devais passer que le lendemain.

Je le serre un peu plus pour toute réponse. Il n'insiste pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il me comprend, qu'il accepte mes comportements sans avoir besoin de détails. Un grande part de notre relation passe par le silence entre nous. J'aime ça.

Nous pénétrons enfin à l'intérieur.

\- Couche-toi, dis-je. Je vais prendre une douche et je te rejoins.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Je souris. Il est si exténué que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il arrive à tenir debout deux secondes de plus. Quant à moi, je suis encore secouée et sans force.

\- Dors, j'arrive tout de suite.

Il ne se fait pas prier. Il enlève son boxer et je m'aperçois qu'il commence à bander.  
Cet homme est une vraie machine ! Pas que je m'en plaigne mais ce soir, je n'ai plus d'énergie.  
Il se recouche en marmonnant un « fais vite ».

Je me douche rapidement. J'essaie de ne pas repenser à ma soirée chargée, Jasper, Alice. Je me rassure, tout ira bien pour eux maintenant.

Dans le miroir je m'aperçois que le coup sur ma joue n'a pas gonflé mais il est tout de même bleu. J'imagine que l'obscurité et le manque de sommeil d'Edward ont fait qu'il ne l'a pas vu, mes cheveux détachés et habilement placés sur le côté y sont sans doute aussi pour beaucoup.  
Tant mieux, les explications, parce que je sais que je devrais m'en expliquer, attendront demain. En même temps, je ne tiens pas à lui cacher ce que j'ai fait ce soir.

J'entre dans le lit, nue. D'habitude nous dormons nus parce que nous baisons toute la nuit et que les pyjamas sont de trop.  
Ce soir, je veux juste sentir sa peau contre la mienne, son odeur sur moi, ses bras autour de moi.

\- Ma Bella, bafouille-t-il en me pressant contre lui.

Ce soir je me blottis contre lui, pas pour du sexe, pas parce que je me force, mais parce que j'en ai envie, parce qu'il est « mon » mec et que je ne pourrais pas être aussi bien ailleurs qu'avec lui.


	20. All apologies

Salut les filles!

Je suis très heureuse de publier ENFIN le chapitre 20!

J'ai moins de temps en ce moment (comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué), malheureusement les journées ne font que 24h!  
J'ai essayé de tenir le rythme que je m'étais imposée mais je n'y arrive pas.  
Je préfère allonger les délais de parution que de vous faire attendre en vain ou de "larguer" un chapitre qui ne me convient qu'à moitié.  
Je m'étais engagée sur un chapitre par semaine mais désormais ce sera un chapitre tous les quinze jours.  
J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues et que vous continuerez à suivre cette histoire malgré tout.

Un grand MERCI à Lotirelle,  
fléau des fautes d'orthographe et fabuleuse commentatrice!

Un grand MERCI,  
à mes chères commentatrices!  
Alex16 tu vas tout de suite connaitre la réaction d'Edward face aux explications de Bella! Merci de me lire et de trouver le temps de commenter :)  
à celles qui mettent cette histoire dans leurs favoris ou à suivre!  
ça fait chaud au cœur et ça me donne l'énergie et la motivation de continuer!

Bonne lecture!

Des bises, à bientôt!

¤o¤o¤o¤

 **All Apologies - Nirvana**

Encore empêtrée dans les limbes d'un sommeil qui commence à me quitter, je soupire de bien-être.

Je mets un certain temps à réaliser ce qui se passe.

Ma main descend sur mon ventre et tombe sur des doigts qui s'entrelacent aux miens.

Nouveau soupir.

Mon autre main glisse jusqu'à des mèches éparses, douces. Ses cheveux, ceux de « mon mec ».

Je me cambre.

La langue d'Edward caresse mon clitoris gonflé avec une dévotion tendre qui lui est propre.

Encore un soupir.

Ses doigts serrent les miens, sa seconde main flatte mon sein et sa bouche garde sa cadence mesurée.

Je geins, il grogne sur mon sexe, le plaisir s'intensifie.  
Il se délecte, il suce, lèche, il embrasse.  
Je me demande une seconde quelle serait la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, de sa langue dans ma bouche si elles lui procuraient le même mouvement.

Oh bon sang !

Je jouis, dans un râle aigu, en me contorsionnant comme pour atténuer l'intensité d'un plaisir démesuré, au milieu d'une explosion d'étoiles lumineuses.  
C'est insensé, invraisemblable, c'est… Edward.

Le mien, mon cadeau, mon répit.

Et il ne s'est même pas servi de ses doigts… pas besoin…

Il revient vers mon visage en prenant soin d'embrasser la peau de mon ventre, de ma main, de mes seins, ma poitrine, mon cou.  
Il m'embrasse entièrement, pleinement et je suis une foutue chanceuse d'être là, avec lui, célébrée de cette façon par cet homme exceptionnel.

\- Bonjour bébé, miaule-t-il dans mon cou.

\- Salut Beau Gosse.

Il lève sa tête de mon cou et sourit, de ce sourire tranquille, lumineux dans sa simplicité. Ses lèvres luisent et son haleine sent ma jouissance.  
Est-il nécessaire de préciser qu'il m'éblouit, que sa beauté et son naturel m'impressionnent plus que de raison ? Non, ça ne l'est pas.

Sa bouche est une tentation sans nom. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, il bouge pour appuyer la sensation de mes paumes sur son visage. Je frotte ma joue contre la sienne. On est bien, on est même foutrement bien.

Je suis toujours à examiner mes sensations et je me dis que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de ça, de lui contre moi, au matin, de sa douceur, sa sérénité.  
Dans une émotion forte mais très contenue, je réalise que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien, aussi comblée, jamais de cette façon.

C'est le moment que choisit l'alarme de mon téléphone pour sonner.

Je grimace.  
Il est rare que je rechigne à me lever. De mémoire, jamais, ça ne m'est jamais arrivé.

Ce matin j'ai envie de faire durer nos câlins. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre, j'aime ça. Son visage repose sur l'oreiller, son nez contre ma joue, son souffle chatouille mon cou et son odeur, cette odeur intime, celle de son haleine au matin, celle de sa sueur, celle de ses cheveux, de sa peau se répand partout.  
Je me sens comme éprise de ce charme intime, de lui dans son quotidien, dans son ensemble, sans faux semblant.

Est-ce qu'il le sent ? Est-ce qu'il sait à quel point il me remplit, à quel point il chamboule mon quotidien, mon a priori sur la vie et les relations ?  
Je veux croire que oui mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je mets tellement d'énergie à refouler ces émotions que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il les perçoive. Et en même temps, je change, je lui montre que je lâche du lest. Je m'attarde dans son lit le matin, j'accepte plus facilement ses marques d'affection, je le laisse me dominer quand nous baisons.

Des souvenirs de la veille se rappellent à mon esprit cotonneux et viennent troubler ma quiétude. Si hier soir en parler à Edward me semblait évident, ce matin j'ai comme un doute. De toute façon il va voir le…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as là ? demande-t-il traquille.

… bleu…

\- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?

C'est lâche, je sais. Je frotte ma joue comme si ce n'était qu'une tâche et qu'elle allait partir mais mes yeux se plissent sous la douleur.

Sa tranquillité s'enfuit tandis qu'il se lève et tire le rideau pour que la lumière du jour pénètre à l'intérieur. Mes paupières papillonnent pour s'habituer à la clarté.  
Il approche et prend mon visage en coupe avant de le tourner pour appuyer ses dires.

\- Ça !

Est-ce qu'il crie ? Non, c'est la surprise, pas la colère. Je vais lui expliquer, il va se calmer, il va même peut-être en rire.

Je m'assois pour rassembler mes souvenirs et mes esprits.  
Il s'éclipse rapidement. Je ne comprends pas trop où il va. Il me semble évident qu'il est l'heure des confidences.  
Il revient aussi vite qu'il a disparu avec un tube de pommade. Il en applique sur le coup. Je siffle un peu sous la froideur du produit et ses doigts se font plus doux.

Je le regarde. Sa mine est concentrée. Ses sourcils sont un peu froncés sur ses yeux sérieux. Ses lèvres forment une moue adorable. Il s'applique à me soigner, il prend soin de moi.

Je suis trop abasourdie par ce comportement pour avoir une quelconque réaction.  
Personne ne s'occupe jamais de moi comme ça, pas comme il le fait.

Il ferme le tube et s'assoit en tailleur face à moi.

C'est le moment de commencer.

\- Comme tu le sais, hier je suis passée voir Jasper.

Il hoche la tête sagement. En réalité, il se contient, il attend patiemment mes explications mais je peux sentir que me voir dans cet état ne l'amuse pas, mais alors pas du tout. Finalement, il ne va sans doute pas rire.

\- De fil en aiguille, j'ai retrouvé Alice dans un café.

Ses yeux se plissent. Ses méninges fonctionnent à toute vitesse. Je connais sa perspicacité, je me doute qu'il comprendra avant que je n'en ai fini.

\- On a parlé et l'un dans l'autre, Peter nous a retrouvées.

Ses yeux sont maintenant deux billes et sa bouche s'entrouvre. Il a l'air… effrayé.

\- J'ai voulu donner un coup de main à Alice.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, un silence lourd, totalement inconfortable.

Je tarde à continuer. Ma stratégie est de ne pas en dire plus mais il s'en aperçoit et il ne s'en contentera pas. En plus je vois bien qu'il élabore déjà dans sa tête les différentes stratégies que j'aurais pu mettre en place pour coincer Peter. Je dois le rassurer mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver avec ce qui va suivre.

\- Et ?

\- Et…

J'hésite mais je ne peux pas me taire, ce serait comme l'offenser.

J'ai passé les derniers jours à essayer de lui montrer qu'il comptait pour moi, que je lui faisais confiance, que je laissais tomber quelques barrières. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant.  
Ceci dit, j'appréhende. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais… je ne suis pas tranquille.

Je lui raconte donc la combine que j'ai monté à la va-vite et la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées. Je passe les détails mais je ne cache rien d'important.

Sa tête est baissée, je ne vois pas ses traits mais ses doigts serrés sur les draps n'indiquent rien qui vaille.

\- Tu sais que ce que tu as fait est parfaitement idiot parce que parfaitement dangereux.

Sa voix est sombre, sourde, et en même temps mesurée.  
Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction mais j'y fais face, sûre de moi.

\- Je lui ai donné une bonne leçon, il ne méritait pas moins.

Je reste fidèle à moi-même, convaincue de ce que j'ai fait.

Ses yeux se relèvent sur les miens. Des yeux noirs, inquiets et contrariés.

\- Peter est un homme dangereux, un vicelard de la pire espèce. Il ne s'arrêtera pas là.

\- J'ai des moyens plus acides et beaucoup moins agréables que celui-ci pour m'assurer que Peter ne s'acharnera plus sur ta sœur ou sur moi.

\- Crois-moi, Peter a des moyens surement plus tordus que les tiens et il a un avantage, il connait parfaitement la loi. Il va chercher, il va trouver ce à quoi tu tiens le plus et il va frapper. C'est un serpent, un prédateur.

\- Edward, fais-moi confiance, c'est moi la prédatrice.

Je souris. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'inquiète à ce point. Peter n'a pas l'air si impressionnant.

\- Toi fais-moi confiance !

Il se lève et crie.

Merde, il crie ! Mais pourquoi crie-t-il ?

\- Je te dis que ce type est un coriace ! Ce que tu as fait était puéril ! On n'est plus dans la cour de récré ou dans la rue ! On est dans la vie des adultes, il faudrait que tu atterrisses ! Tu ne peux pas régler tous les problèmes comme une délinquante.

Une délinquante ?... Il me dénigre… Oh non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !

Je me lève et bien sûr, je lui tiens tête.

\- J'ai les yeux grands ouverts Edward ! J'ai suivi mon instinct comme je le fais toujours et je pense que mon idée était foutrement géniale. Je suis persuadée que l'humiliation publique lui remettra les idées en place. Il fallait que quelqu'un montre à ce crétin qu'on ne peut pas agir impunément !

\- Mais écoute-toi !

Il agite les bras et les mains devant mon visage. Je n'aime pas ça.

\- Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire Bella, pas avant de t'avoir fait mal ! Tu t'es comportée comme une ado !

Là c'en est trop. Je me lève et j'enfile mes habits rapidement.

\- Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Ne fuis pas ! Parle-moi !

\- Je me casse ! Tu « devrais » me faire confiance !

\- C'est toi qui devrais ! Je connais ce connard comme ma poche ! J'étais son putain de beau-frère et je suis un putain de psy !

Psy… Edward n'utilise jamais ce mot. Pour une raison ou une autre, il veut se différencier des psychologues.  
Il est hors de lui, c'est l'expression juste. Il parait perdu, affolé.  
Pour ma part, je trouve qu'il en fait trop et dans tous les cas ce n'est pas une raison pour me parler comme il le fait.

\- Je l'attends ce tocard ! S'il veut se frotter à moi, il me trouvera.

Il me suit dans les dédales de la maison et continue à hurler derrière moi, furieux et certainement désœuvré face à mon obstination et mon départ précipité.

\- Tu réagis encore comme une gamine !

\- Ne me traite pas de gamine bordel !

Ma main appuie sur son torse pour le repousser mais il attrape mon bras alors que je m'apprête à passer la porte de la maison. Mon visage se tourne vers le sien dont la sérénité a totalement disparue. Il force sur sa prise pour nous rapprocher. Il me fait presque mal.

Nos regards s'affrontent avant que sa réplique ne tombe.

\- Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé ?

J'avais déjà ressenti cette épine me traverser.  
Cette sorte de douleur vive, aigue. Elle n'est pas physique, elle pourrait être perçue comme une illusion mais elle parait si réelle que votre esprit se convainc qu'elle existe bel et bien. Le temps reste suspendu alors qu'on essaie de comprendre ce qui nous arrive, hésitant entre la stupéfaction et déception.  
La trahison.  
C'est ce que je ressens au moment où Edward prononce ses mots. Des mots qu'il a choisi lui-même, cette idée qu'il a émise et qui le torturait peut-être depuis le début de mon récit, peut-être même la seule chose qu'il ait prise en compte, la seule raison à son emportement.

Ma gorge s'est nouée, mes lèvres se sont scellées et ma vue s'est brouillée.  
Je suis foutrement incapable de parler. Incapable de lui expliquer à quel point sa remarque me blesse, à quel point il est à côté de la plaque, à quel point je suis déçue qu'il ne voie pas ce que je fais pour lui. Non, il ne le voit pas, il ne s'en rend pas compte et mine de rien, j'y suis peut-être pour quelque chose mais à ce moment-là, j'ai réagi comme je le fais toujours.  
J'ai arraché mon bras de sa main et j'ai couru.

J'aurais pu le gifler. J'en avais foutument envie. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je suis le genre de fille qui pourrait embrasser Peter et pas Edward. Je suis le genre de fille qui peut foutre en l'air une belle histoire. Je suis le genre de fille qu'Edward imagine. Et pire que ça, je suis le genre de fille qui ne mérite pas le genre de gars qu'est Edward.

Voilà ce qui tourne dans ma tête pendant que je cours jusque chez moi. Non, je n'ai pas mes affaires de sport, je ne me suis pas organisée pour passer la nuit chez Edward, j'ai fait ça sous le coup de l'impulsion et je crois que j'aurais dû m'abstenir.  
Mais je cours quand même, et de toutes mes forces.

Voilà comment je me sens après ma dispute avec Edward, furieuse et répugnante.  
Il a pensé que j'aurais pu embrasser Peter, il n'a aucune confiance en moi. Il a perçu le démon derrière ma carapace et aussi mal que je me sente, je pense que ça devait arriver.  
Edward est intelligent, plein de vie, solaire. Je suis sombre et j'ai beau faire tout ce que je peux pour me défaire de ce sentiment, il revient toujours au moment où je m'y attends le moins.

Edward et tout ce qu'il implique me déstabilise. Partager une relation avec lui me déstabilise.  
Partager… Je suis foutrement incapable de partager mes joies, mon passé, mes démons, mes craintes avec cet homme.

Je crois que le pire, non, je ne crois pas, je sais que le pire est que je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Je commençais à croire qu'Edward pourrait m'accepter telle que je suis, avec mon obscurité et mes manies de névrosée. Je pensais réellement que nous arriverions à nous amadouer et je pensais que je vivais quelque chose d'exceptionnel.  
Mais je ne peux pas le berner, il sent d'instinct qu'il y a un vice de fabrication chez moi.

Je passe à mon appartement me préparer pour aller travailler en vitesse.  
J'ausculte mon bleu. La pommade qu'Edward a étalée me fait du bien.  
Putain ! Comment en est-on arrivé là ? La journée commençait si bien. Comment quelques minutes peuvent-elles être si déterminantes ?

Sur le chemin du salon, je consulte mon téléphone. Rien, pas un message. J'accuse le coup mais je ne me risque pas à lui en envoyer un.  
Pour dire quoi ? Que je m'excuse ? Certainement pas.  
J'ai donné une bonne leçon à Peter, certes violente, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Moi au moins, j'ai agi. Je ne suis pas restée là à regarder Alice se morfondre et s'enliser, à assister au massacre sans bouger.

Je suis en avance. Même Emmett n'est pas encore descendu pour ouvrir. Je le rejoins chez lui. Le café est déjà prêt alors je le sers en attendant qu'il sorte de la douche.  
Je furette dans la cuisine et je trouve des ingrédients pour faire des pancakes. Je n'en reviens pas qu'Emmett ait de la farine.

Je m'occupe, j'en ai besoin. J'essaie de me concentrer sur la recette mais je la connais par cœur, mon esprit s'évade de nouveau vers Edward.

\- Bella ! Bordel ! Tu pourrais frapper !

Je sursaute.  
Emmett se tient dans le salon, une simple serviette autour de la taille.

\- Si j'avais frappé, je n'aurais pas entendu le génialissime « All apologies » que tu viens de chanter dans la salle de bains, je souris malicieuse.

J'essaie de cacher ma détresse et je crois que ça marche pas mal.

\- C'est ça… marre-toi petite maligne…

\- Je ne fais que ça.

Emmett n'est pas fâché. En plus j'ai toqué mais il n'a pas entendu. Heureusement qu'il n'est pas en couple, je ne voudrais pas le retrouver dans une situation trop intime. Mais j'imagine que s'il était en couple, il fermerait sa porte à clé.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf beauté ? demande-t-il en s'asseyant face à moi.

\- Bof, rien de spécial…

\- Et c'est parce qu'il y a rien de spécial que t'es là d'aussi bonne heure pour préparer des pancakes avec un œil au beurre noir ?

Il est malin et je ne suis pas discrète.

\- Il est si tôt que ça ?

J'évite le sujet du bleu.

\- Il est même pas 9 heures.

\- J'ai pas eu un super réveil.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est Edward ? Tu veux que je lui casse la gueule ?

Il blague bien sûr. Je souris sans joie.

\- Je suis assez grande pour m'occuper de moi et non, ce n'est pas Edward… pas vraiment…

\- Comment ça ?

Nous mangeons tandis que je lui raconte l'épisode d'hier dans les grandes lignes et la réaction d'Edward.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'omets délibérément sa dernière réplique, celle qui pourtant m'a le plus touchée.

\- Je connais pas ce Peter, mais Edward semble inquiet.

\- Il n'aurait pas dû crier.

\- T'es chiante aussi !

\- Pardon ?!

\- Il ne faut pas crier, il ne faut pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, il faut deviner ce que tu ressens… Nous les mecs, on n'est pas fait comme ça, on n'est pas télépathe et on n'est pas toujours patient. Je veux dire, on peut comprendre pleins de trucs, mais faut nous les expliquer.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû expliquer à Edward ?

\- Lui dire que tu es désolée.

\- Quoi ?! Jamais ! Je ne suis pas désolée !

\- Alors lui dire que c'est tout ce que ce gars méritait, que tu ne savais pas qu'il était si dangereux et que maintenant que c'est fait, tu verras bien ce qui se passera.

\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Heu… oui…

\- Donc, t'es pas sûre…

\- Je sais pas, il criait, il m'a énervée à hurler comme ça !

\- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas qu'on crie mais est-ce qu'il le sait lui ?

\- Heu…

\- Donc non…

\- Il m'a traité de gamine !

\- Si ce type est aussi dangereux qu'Edward le pense, t'aurais dû attendre et trouver une autre façon de le coincer. Réfléchir des fois ça a du bon, sourit-il moqueur.

\- Tu sais comment je suis.

\- Je sais…

Son regard est affectueux et me rassure, même s'il ne cautionne pas forcément ce que j'ai fait.

\- Edward voulait juste te protéger je pense, il a paniqué.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Je sais.

\- Je suis pas sûre que ça me plaise.

\- C'est toujours bon d'avoir quelqu'un qui se soucie de toi, quelqu'un qui veut ton bien.

Un éclat de mélancolie traverse ses yeux. J'en profite pour changer de sujet, pas très à l'aise de parler de cette histoire avec lui et pas très à l'aise de revenir dessus. Mon esprit est confus et les répliques d'Emmett n'arrangent rien.

\- Et toi Emmett, pas de copine ?

\- Des centaines ! plaisante-t-il. Mais pas une… non…

\- Est-ce que…

L'idée parait saugrenue et je ne sais pas trop d'où elle me vient mais…

\- … tu as quelqu'un en tête ?

\- Non ! il s'offusque. Pas du tout.

J'ai visé juste, il a craqué sur une nana.

\- Qui ?

\- Personne bêtasse !

Je n'insiste pas, après tout, ça ne me regarde pas et je n'ai pas assez d'entrain pour le charrier là-dessus. Et puis, tôt ou tard, je saurais.

La journée est longue, ennuyeuse. Le travail ne m'absorbe pas assez pour oublier une seconde Edward et les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés, ni pour occulter le malaise qui s'est formé dans mon ventre à ce moment-là.  
Je vois toujours son visage, son expression à la fois ferme et hésitante, attentive à ma réaction. Et je l'ai laissé comme ça, dans le flou, sans infirmer ou affirmer ses doutes.  
Pff…

J'ai éteint mon portable en milieu de matinée, après avoir réalisé que je le scrutais de façon excessive. Je n'avais pas eu de message d'Edward et j'étais à la fois soulagée et anxieuse.

Maintenant, seule face à l'appareil éteint, je ne suis sûre de rien. Au fond, je sais que je vais l'allumer mais j'ai peur d'y trouver un message comme de ne pas en trouver.

Je marche à toute allure alors que la lumière de l'écran me parvient. Je ne le regarde pas, j'attends qu'il se mette en marche, les doigts crispés sur l'appareil contre ma poitrine.  
Ma main vibre.

J'ai un message de Jasper.

Il me demande de passer chez lui quand je sors du salon. Je reviens un peu sur mes pas pour prendre la direction de son appartement.

Je suis déçue, j'essaie de ne pas y penser mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Edward n'a pas appelé, il n'a pas envoyé de message, il ne tente pas d'arranger les choses. C'est stupide.  
Ceci dit, je ne tente rien non plus et je ne me trouve pas stupide. Qui est le plus en tort ? Lui pour s'être emporté ou moi pour m'être enfuie sans explication ?

Je sonne chez Jasper en me disant que tout ceci est d'une stupidité affligeante et que je ferais mieux d'oublier Edward et cette dispute. Pour ce soir en tous cas…

Bien que j'ai envie de m'épancher auprès de Jasper, après les confidences qu'il m'a faites sur sa mère, je doute que ce soit le bon moment.

A peine ai-je passé le pas de la porte qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Je suis surprise mais son étreinte signifie une foule de choses. Je perçois sa reconnaissance pour l'avoir soutenu hier soir, pour être passée voir Alice, pour être présente quand il a besoin de moi et son soulagement, sa bienveillance et son amitié.  
Je suis tellement émue que j'ai envie de le repousser pour que ce sentiment cesse mais je n'en fais rien, au contraire, je le serre avec force parce que j'accepte ce qu'il me donne et je lui témoigne mon affection.  
C'est incroyable comme de simples gestes peuvent être empreints de tant d'émotion, peuvent vous toucher plus profondément que des mots.

Nous nous séparons, l'un et l'autre un peu troublés, mais aussi grandis et apaisés.

\- Tu es seul ?

Pour une raison quelconque je pensais qu'Alice serait présente.

\- Alice avait du travail, elle passera plus tard.

Je devine qu'il a quelque chose à me dire, qu'il hésite.

\- Quoi de neuf ? je demande naturellement.

\- J'ai enterré ma mère aujourd'hui.

Merde ! Je ne savais pas, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il s'était absenté. Il lit mon étonnement sur mon visage.

\- La crémation était à dix heures et demie, j'étais au boulot à onze heures.

\- Ça n'a pas été long…

\- Non. Il n'y avait que moi.

Le silence s'étend. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Un « Félicitations ! Tu es délivré d'un fardeau ! » me semble déplacé, autant qu'un « sincères condoléances ».

\- Le notaire m'a appelé cet après-midi et m'a conseillé de refuser l'héritage… que des dettes… je dois le voir la semaine prochaine.

Je ne suis pas du tout étonnée. Les femmes comme sa mère ou comme la mienne ne savent pas vivre, elles n'ont jamais trouvé le mode d'emploi, ou jamais cherché. Elles se bercent d'illusions, de fantasmes qui sont plus facilement atteignables sous l'effet de quelconques substances prohibées ou prescrites par un médecin foireux. Alors tenir un compte est plutôt bien loin de leurs préoccupations. Je sais que ma mère ne jurait que par le cash qu'elle dépensait aussi vite qu'elle l'avait gagné.

\- Il faut que je passe au mobil-home… récupérer des trucs… je sais pas trop quoi… mais y faire un tour.

Sa main passe dans ses cheveux, sont regard est fuyant, perdu. J'ai compris.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Il lève des yeux remplis d'espoir vers moi. La réponse est oui.

\- On y va tout de suite ?

Il hoche la tête.

Il prend un trousseau de clés sur la table et nous sortons.

Nous prenons la route dans sa voiture qui n'a de voiture que le nom. Je dirais plutôt son épave. Il prétend qu'il l'aime comme elle est. C'est un des seuls biens qu'il possède. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait de son argent mais dans tous les cas, il ne le gaspille pas pour une belle berline.

Nous sortons de la ville. Nous nous dirigeons vers le sud, en périphérie de la ville. Je ne connais pas ce quartier, il semble désert, dépeuplé, comme un quartier fantôme.

Nous arrivons à destination. Jasper roule au pas et nous passons devant plusieurs mobil-homes, tous plantés les uns derrière les autres sur un terrain vague aride, desséché, jonché par quelque déchet jeté çà et là.  
C'est glauque, c'est même plus que glauque, c'est livide. La nuit est en train de tomber et les quelques âmes que nous croisons sont blêmes, muées par le vent ou figées telles des statues, pâles comme des zombies.

Le mobil-home de sa mère est en taule. De la peinture écaillée laisse apparaitre le gris du métal usé. Les coins sont ouverts sur le matériel isolant. Des parpaings servent de marches pour gagner la porte.  
On dirait qu'il va s'effondrer à tout moment, que comme sa propriétaire, il n'est plus qu'un cadavre.

Je réprime un frisson quand Jasper coupe le contact. Il ne le remarque pas.  
Il est dans sa bulle. Il sort rapidement et est déjà en train de déverrouiller la porte fermée par un cadenas quand je mets un pied à terre.

Il pénètre à l'intérieur et je le suis de loin. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, pas vraiment à l'aise d'entrer dans un lieu qui a perdu toute vie, un peu comme une voleuse ou une voyeuse.

Le logement est aussi délabré que l'extérieur. La pagaille est partout, la crasse aussi, et l'odeur. Ça sent le moisi, de vieux relents de nourriture frite, l'humidité et l'alcool. L'air semble opaque, chargé.

Le canapé miteux prend presque toute la place, la table basse est recouverte d'un tas de choses que je ne parviens pas à détailler. La cuisine est minuscule et saturée de vaisselle et autres ustensiles sales.

Je n'ose pas faire l'état des lieux. Cette maison fut l'antre de Jasper, l'endroit où il a passé son enfance. J'étais loin de me douter dans quelle misère il avait évolué.  
J'ai d'autant plus d'affection et de respect pour lui et la personne qu'il est devenu.

L'appartement dans lequel je vivais avec ma mère n'a jamais été dans un tel état. Lors de ses crises de manque, ma mère chamboulait l'appartement et rangeait, récurait avec une obsession aigue. Elle hurlait aussi. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à comprendre que ses cris ne m'étaient pas forcément destinés. Elle se déchargeait de son mal-être, de la douleur due au manque.  
Moi, je me cachais et j'attendais que ça passe.

Jasper réapparait de derrière un rideau, certainement la chambre ou la salle de bains. Ses yeux scannent la pièce à la recherche de je-ne-sais-quoi.

Il prend un cadre et me le montre.

\- C'est ma mère à dix-sept ans.

Une jeune fille au sourire éblouissant me scrute. Elle a les yeux perçants de Jasper, ses cheveux blonds et bouclés, son expression ravie et heureuse.

Je suis triste. Je suis si triste d'assister à tant de gâchis. Cette femme a une histoire. Elle n'a pas fini de cette façon par un fait du hasard. Elle a dû souffrir pour en arriver là. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas emmené Jasper dans sa déchéance. Il est fort, plus fort que ce que je peux imaginer.

Il est planté devant le canapé. Il ne bouge pas. Ses poings sont serrés et tout son corps est tendu.

Je peux deviner sa détresse, son amertume, sa colère, tous ses sentiments à l'encontre de sa mère et de la vie qu'elle lui a fait subir. Je les imagine d'autant mieux que je les ai partagés, il m'arrive encore qu'ils me submergent.  
Je suis émue. Que je le veuille ou non, cette situation me ramène à ma propre mère et à ma propre enfance. J'élude autant que possible ces souvenirs.

\- Bordel de merde ! hurle-t-il.

Il cogne du pied sur le canapé.

\- Cette femme n'a jamais su s'occuper d'un gosse ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir d'enfant ! crie-t-il en allant à la cuisine.

Il revient avec un couteau de boucher et le plante furieusement dans le canapé. Il recommence, encore et encore.

\- Tu le vois ton canapé à la con ! Tu le vois ?!

Je devrais lui conseiller de se calmer. Je devrais le rassurer et lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais je ne bouge pas. Il n'a pas besoin d'entendre ça. Il a besoin d'évacuer sa rancune. Je le laisse hurler et poignarder les coussins jusqu'à épuisement.

Quand il a mis à sac le canapé maudit et que la ouate vole dans toute la pièce, il se tourne vers moi.  
Je m'avance et prend sa main. Je la caresse doucement avec mon pouce. Il sourit. Pas un grand sourire radieux, il n'est pas encore guéri et peut-être ne le sera-t-il jamais, mais il va mieux, je le vois dans ses yeux et sur chaque trait de son visage. Il est prêt à passer à autre chose.

Nous regagnons son tas de ferraille. Jasper a pris la photo de sa mère. Malgré tout, elle reste sa mère, la seule qu'il n'aura jamais.

\- Tu ne fermes pas à clé ? je demande.

\- Pas la peine. Peut-être que les voisins trouveront quelque chose d'utile dans ce foutoir…

Il consulte son téléphone avant d'allumer le moteur. Il envoie un message et nous roulons.  
J'hésite à vérifier le mien puis j'oublie. Je préfère être seule pour ça.

\- Je t'emmène manger.

\- Tu ne vas pas voir Alice ?

\- Pas tout de suite, on a le temps.

Je ne comprends pas comment il peut avoir faim après un moment pareil, j'ai moi-même l'estomac noué, mais je ne rechigne pas. S'il a besoin de moi, je suis là, et je me forcerais à manger, faim ou pas.

Il nous conduit dans un petit restaurant végétarien que je connais bien et que j'apprécie beaucoup. C'est sa façon de me remercier je suppose.

A table, je n'arrive pas à briser le silence. Edward est dans ma tête, il occupe et préoccupe toutes mes pensées. J'ai beau faire, je n'arrive pas à me centrer sur Jasper et ce qu'il vit, peut-être aussi n'en ai-je pas tellement envie. Toute cette histoire me rappelle trop la mienne par bien des aspects.

Jasper se goinfre comme un mort-de-faim. Il semble ne pas avoir mangé depuis une éternité.

\- Parle-moi, exige-t-il.

\- Hein ? De quoi ?

\- De ce que tu veux. De ce qui te rend si pensive. De pourquoi tu as un coquard. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose.

\- Alice ne t'a pas parlé de notre soirée d'hier ?

\- Elle m'a dit que vous aviez discuté, on n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup parler.

\- Tu devais être assommé.

Il hoche la tête de droite à gauche avec un petit sourire malicieux.

\- Vous… Vous avez…

Cette fois il acquiesce et son sourire devient espiègle.

\- Jasper comment as-tu pu faire ça avec un somnifère dans les veines ?

Je n'en reviens pas.

\- Alice a des arguments…

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Je suis heureuse pour lui, pour eux.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

Plus détendue, je lui raconte notre soirée. Il s'esclaffe et me félicite. Il me dit qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux et que ce type ne méritait pas moins.  
Je suis ravie, on est d'accord.

Je poursuis en lui décrivant la réaction d'Edward.

\- C'est plus ou moins le sketch que me fait Alice quand je lui dis que je vais démonter ce gars. Sois prudente on sait jamais. Tu peux compter sur moi s'il te pose des problèmes. S'il touche un de tes cheveux je le tuerai.

Jasper est de nouveau égal à lui-même, léger et serein. Il me réconforte comme il sait si bien le faire.  
Ceci dit, Alice et Edward ont des réactions similaires et connaissent tous les deux très bien Peter. Peut-être que l'emportement d'Edward est légitime, peut-être bien que pour une fois j'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir et prendre en compte les recommandations d'Alice, peut-être que je suis dans de sales draps.

\- A part ça, avec Edward ça se passe comment ?

\- Tu sais que je suis dérangée.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais que je n'embrasse pas.

\- Oui mais Edward… lui tu l'as…

\- Non.

\- Non ? s'étonne-t-il.

\- Et non.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que je ne me sens pas vraiment prête.

\- Je veux pas faire mon rabat-joie mais si Edward n'a pas tout ce qu'il te faut, alors je ne sais pas qui l'aura.

Il a raison… ou pas… je ne sais pas…

\- Il m'a demandé si j'avais embrassé Peter.

\- Oh… Et ça t'a pas plu…

\- Forcément que ça m'a pas plu. Tu me connais, tu sais ce que je fais pour lui ! Là, en une phrase, il démonte complètement ce que j'essaie de lui donner. Il ne me fait pas confiance.

\- Pff… il s'esclaffe et soupire en même temps.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

\- Quoi ? je demande agacée.

Il prend le temps de la réflexion, il semble que ce qu'il va dire n'est pas anodin.

\- Bella… tu es ce que j'appelle une… inaccessible.

Bon… je comprends le mot c'est déjà ça.

\- Développe.

\- Tu ne dévoiles rien, ou très peu, toujours avec parcimonie et toujours comme si tout ce que tu faisais ou disais était calculé. C'est un peu dur à expliquer mais d'après ta façon de fonctionner, je comprends Edward.

\- Et moi je ne comprends pas.

\- Ce que tu as fait dans le bar est un grand pas pour toi, énorme même, et je suis persuadé qu'Edward le sait.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais il doit redoubler d'efforts pour t'atteindre, t'atteindre vraiment je veux dire. Tu ne laisses passer aucune émotion, c'est très difficile de savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. Tout est dans le non-dit avec toi et parfois, on a besoin de mots, d'être rassuré, de savoir qu'on compte, qu'on a sa place.

\- En gros je suis un iceberg.

Il soupire durement. Il n'aurait peut-être pas utilisé ce mot, mais c'est exactement l'idée qu'il voulait faire passer.

\- Le prends pas mal. Je crois qu'Edward a du mal à te cerner et je sais que ça peut être épuisant et même déstabilisant.

Il le sait parce qu'il me connait, parce qu'à un moment, il aurait voulu que nous soyons en couple et que malgré notre attirance réciproque, malgré notre forte affection, malgré le nombre d'années où nous avons partagé un lit, je ne lui ai jamais montré le moindre signe qui pourrait l'encourager à se lancer. En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais peut-être accepté, j'aurais peut-être pu me laisse aller avec lui.

\- Pourtant je fais des efforts avec Edward et j'aime être avec lui, j'aime beaucoup ça même.

\- Alors dis-le lui, prouve-le lui, concrétise quelque chose qui reste encore en suspens.

Je réfléchis. Notre dispute prend du sens, les doutes d'Edward aussi. Nous partageons les torts, c'est certain, mais je comprends mieux.

\- Il ne m'a pas appelé aujourd'hui, je murmure presque pour moi-même.

\- Il t'attend. Il a besoin d'un petit encouragement j'en suis sûr.

Son regard est droit dans le mien. Une fois de plus, il me laisse penser qu'il a vécu la même situation à mes côtés.

Le téléphone de Jasper se fait entendre. Il répond.

Je prends le mien. Il n'est pas éteint mais sur silencieux. Mon cœur palpite alors que je le déverrouille. Rien, toujours rien.  
Je sursaute alors que l'écran noircit et qu'un prénom bien connu apparait au centre.

Comme un fait-exprès, comme un présage, Edward appelle au moment où je consulte mon téléphone. Une seconde plus tôt ou plus tard, j'aurais raté l'appel mais là, il semble que je sois face à mon destin et que celui-ci exige une décision immédiate.

Je lève un regard inquiet sur Jasper. Sans décoller son appareil de son oreille, il se penche au-dessus de la table et aperçoit « Edward » inscrit sur l'écran.  
Il sourit, saisissant la cocasserie de la situation, et hoche la tête de haut en bas. Il insiste alors que ma mine transpire le doute.

Je suis perdue. Ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment de parler à Edward. Pourtant, je suis soulagée qu'il appelle et j'ai foutrement envie de l'entendre.

Jasper agite ses mains et sa tête pour m'encourager, me pousser à répondre.

Je panique, réellement. Mes yeux vont de Jasper au téléphone, les trois sonneries passées me pressent, je n'ai plus le temps de réfléchir.

C'est maintenant ou…

\- Allo ?


	21. Bang My Head

Bang my head - David Guetta (featuring Sia)

Edward _Bella_

Derrière la baie vitrée, j'entrevois Bella qui m'attend, assise à la table d'un bar que je ne connais pas.

Elle a choisi le coin le plus sombre, le plus en retrait. Ça ne m'étonne pas.

Je suis le seul à la capter. Le seul à réaliser quelle créature superbe elle est.  
Les gens autour d'elle la regardent mais ne la voient pas. Ils passent tous à côté d'elle.

Oui, elle est belle… bordel ce qu'elle est belle… mais ce mot est bien trop commun pour la définir. Il faut la connaitre pour apprécier l'exactitude de ce qu'elle représente.  
Ma perte, ou mon bonheur. J'oscille entre les deux sans vraiment trouver de réponse. Je suis déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout mais je n'arrive pas à entrevoir la suite des événements.

Je vois qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise, pourtant son attitude ne laisse rien présager de tel. Ses yeux naviguent dans la foule sans vraiment s'intéresser à quelqu'un en particulier, ses mains ne bougent pas, ses jambes non plus. Elle est là, dans le plus strict immobilisme mais elle ne me leurre pas, pas moi.

 _J'attends Edward dans ce bar que j'ai choisi. Je ne suis pas dans mon élément. Je n'y suis venue qu'une fois et l'atmosphère était nettement différente. Ce soir, le bruit est assourdissant, la foule oppressante. J'ai dégoté le coin le plus éloigné de cette jungle pour gagner un peu de tranquillité. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y être arrivée.  
Dans tous les cas, je préfère être ici pour parler à Edward. Je préfère un endroit neutre._

Elle a voulu que nous nous retrouvions dans un lieu public très fréquenté, pas chez moi et encore moins chez elle. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez elle. C'est son sanctuaire, son intimité cachée, préservée du monde extérieur.  
Elle devait penser que je ferais de nouveau un esclandre et qu'un lieu bondé m'en empêcherait. Je suis furieux, je ne le nie pas, mais à bien y réfléchir, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Elle est comme ça, elle agit et réfléchit ensuite. C'est une façon de faire mais pas la meilleure en ce qui concerne Peter. Elle ne connait pas l'étendue de sa méchanceté et de sa perversité. Elle a cru qu'elle avait affaire à un toquard ordinaire, de ceux qui prennent peur, qui se résignent, qui ne se vengent pas.  
Elle a eu tort.  
S'il y avait eu un moyen d'aider Alice, je m'en serais chargé depuis longtemps. Pour la soulager elle mais aussi mes parents qui se morfondaient de voir leur fille avec ce pauvre type.  
Les menaces de Peter ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Ce matin, j'ai explosé. Son attitude a été absurde, sans fondement ni réflexion. Maintenant, avec le recul, je me rends compte que je ne peux pas aborder Bella de cette façon. Ce n'est pas juste, pas correct.

Je me décide à passer les portes du bar surchargé. La musique forte me cisaille les tympans, les gens éméchés m'agacent. Il règne une ambiance festive, totalement décalée par rapport à mon humeur. Je voudrais pouvoir être seul avec elle, lui parler dans le calme. Je me résigne au fait que ce ne sera pas le cas.

Dès que j'entre, nos yeux s'accrochent. Je me dirige vers elle comme aimanté par sa présence. Ni la musique, ni la masse de personnes qui me bouscule ne me détache de mon chemin ou de ses pupilles.

 _Mes yeux vont dans sa direction dès que je l'aperçois, dès qu'il pénètre dans le bar. Il provoque toujours cette sorte de magie qui rend toute chose autour de lui insignifiante. Le son se fait discret, les gens s'effacent, il ne reste que son image un rien fantasmagorique et mon corps qui se tend.  
C'est toujours aussi surprenant, étourdissant._

Comme souvent l'expression de son visage ne me donne pas beaucoup d'information sur son état d'esprit. Je prends sur moi pour ne pas le prendre mal.

J'ai envie d'embrasser sa joue, de la serrer dans mes bras mais je me réfrène. Je suppose qu'elle ne le souhaite pas, pas ici parce que nous sommes en public et pas maintenant parce qu'elle doit m'en vouloir.

 _J'ai besoin qu'il me rassure, qu'il sourit, qu'il me touche, qu'il assure qu'il regrette, qu'il s'est laissé emporter par la colère et que tout ceci n'est rien d'autre qu'une dispute que nous allons dépasser.  
Il n'en fait rien.  
Son enthousiasme a disparu pour laisser la place à une sorte de gêne que j'ai du mal à appréhender mais qui me gagne pourtant. Je reste sur la défensive._

\- Salut, je lance, pas vraiment sûr de moi.

\- Salut, elle répond sur le même ton.

Je cherche mes mots. Mon regard fuit le sien qui me scrute.

\- J'aurais pas dû crier comme ça ce matin. Je m'excuse.

 _Non, il n'aurait pas dû, mais ce n'est pas le point qui me taraude le plus. Je ne sais même pas s'il le sait, s'il s'est aperçu du mal qu'il m'a fait en me soupçonnant de lui être infidèle. Parce qu'il s'agit bien de ça, d'infidélité._

 _On peut dire ce qu'on veut, grimper sur cette chaise dans le bar, lui déclarer publiquement qu'il était mon mec était spontané mais loin d'être facile.  
Je suis une fille de parole et malgré ma vie qu'on peut qualifier de dépravée si on veut, malgré le fait que j'agisse plus d'instinct que par réflexion, je me suis construit des principes. Je ne trahis pas les personnes qui me sont chères. Il y en a peu et elles me sont indispensables.  
J'en ai douté. Son attitude m'a fait douter. Mais au fond, je sais que je suis quelqu'un de confiance. Je m'applique à donner à mes amis autant qu'ils me donnent, à être une bonne personne, pour eux, et pour pouvoir me regarder dans une glace sans détester ni celle que j'étais, ni celle que je suis devenue._

 _A bien y réfléchir, à nous voir assis là tous les deux ne sachant pas comment aborder les choses, je me demande si Edward m'est vraiment indispensable._

 _Est-ce mon imagination ou une aiguille vient de me percer le cœur ?_

\- Ce n'est pas la pire chose que tu aies faite.

Bien sûr que ce n'est pas la pire. Douter de sa loyauté l'a été. Douter de ce qu'elle me montre l'est.

Ce matin, j'étais confus et furieux mais mes mots n'ont pas dépassé ma pensée. Ce putain de doute à son égard me ronge. Qui suis-je pour elle ? Quelle est ma place ? Et pourquoi j'ai besoin de savoir ça pour être bien ?

\- Je sais.

 _Il sait et il n'ajoute rien. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire ou quoi faire, alors je prends la première idée qui passe par mon esprit. Parce que rester là devant lui, tendue et incertaine est désagréable et qu'une sorte d'urgence me pousse à en finir avec cette situation, quitte à foncer droit dans le mur._

\- Si tu ne me fais pas confiance, alors on devrait arrêter cette comédie.

 _Il lève enfin les yeux sur moi. Il ne comprend pas ce que je veux dire, ou il est troublé par mon raisonnement, je n'arrive pas à cerner son expression._

 _Je m'explique._

\- On ne peut pas continuer à se voiler la face. On a pris du bon temps tous les deux, on s'est bien amusé. Mais nous deux… en couple… ça ne marche pas.

 _D'un mouvement brusque il empoigne mon bras et me rapproche de lui. Ses yeux sont perçants, accusateurs. Les miens le mettent au défi de me donner tort._

 _C'est le moment que choisit le serveur pour se présenter à notre table._

 _Il ne saisit pas tout de suite la situation dans laquelle il nous cueille._

\- Bonsoir les amoureux, je suis Paul, je serais votre serveur pour la soirée. N'hésitez… pas… à…

 _Le ton de sa voix a baissé progressivement, de jovial il est devenu confus.  
Ça y est, il a compris._

\- Est-ce que tout va bien mademoiselle ?

 _Il m'agace. Pourquoi serait-ce moi qui aurais besoin d'aide ? Pourquoi serait-ce toujours la demoiselle qui serait en péril ?_

 _Je lui assène mon regard le plus noir à défaut de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure._

Bella est furieuse contre le serveur. J'adore cette attitude et en même temps elle me soule. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est une femme que le serveur lui pose cette question mais parce que c'est moi qui tiens son bras et qui le serre.

Elle va départir au serveur une réflexion bien calibrée. Le pauvre homme va s'en mordre les doigts d'avoir essayé de l'aider.

Bella n'a pas besoin d'aide même quand elle en a besoin.

\- J'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide ?

Qu'est-ce que je disais...

\- Occupez-vous de faire votre job, on vous demande rien de plus, lance-t-elle avec hargne.

Evidemment, le serveur s'offusque et se ratatine sur lui-même. Il ne peut pas s'enfuir puisqu'il n'a pas pris nos commandes. Je vais à son secours.

Je lâche le bras de Bella à contre cœur. J'ai plutôt envie de la secouer pour lui faire entendre raison. Je n'ai pas réfléchi à la tournure des événements mais se séparer était bien loin de ce que j'aurais pu envisager.

\- Pour moi une vodka tonic et pour la demoiselle qui n'est pas en détresse un jus de fraise s'il vous plait.

Le serveur manque de défaillir quand il nous informe après maintes excuses qu'il ne sert pas de jus de fraise.

\- Donnez-moi la même chose que lui, dit-elle nerveuse.

Le serveur déguerpit en vitesse et nous nous retrouvons, comme des cons, l'un et l'autre aussi mal à l'aise que si nous ne nous connaissions pas, aussi maladroits que si nous marchions sur des œufs.

\- Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de fuir chaque fois que les choses te dépassent ? je demande lassé.

\- Les choses sont simples au contraire. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

\- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. On partage un lit, des repas, mais tu ne me dis rien, rien ne t'échappe jamais, comme si tu avais peur que je puisse m'en servir contre toi. Je suis Edward, je suis avec toi, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te nuire !

 _Il hausse le ton. Il n'a pas l'air en colère cependant, plutôt perdu, voire désespéré._

\- Je suis qui pour toi hein ?

Elle baisse les yeux, incapable de formuler une réponse.

Est-ce une aiguille qui vient de traverser mon cœur ?

 _Merde ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Qui est-il pour moi ? Jusqu'à ce matin, la réponse était évidente, il est mon mec. Elle devrait toujours l'être. Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ? Peut-être parce que je sens qu'il ne s'en contentera pas. Peut-être aussi parce que ses soupçons m'ont ébranlée et que je ne suis plus certaine de savoir où nous en sommes._

 _Je botte en touche._

\- Et moi ? Qui je suis pour toi ? Tu me baises, tu me pousses dans mes retranchements et ensuite quoi ? Tu t'attends à ce que j'embrasse un autre type ? Tu te rends compte de la connerie de la chose ?

 _Il se calme, il réfléchit et d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis déstabilisée par son attitude. Je pensais qu'il s'emporterait, qu'il crierait de nouveau.  
Mais non, il se reprend, il garde son sang-froid. Il s'enferme dans sa bulle pour élaborer une réponse.  
J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait dire._

\- Bella, commence-t-il. Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que toi.

 _Il a déjà prononcé ces mots. Je me rappelle très bien l'émotion qui avait agité ma poitrine. Le fait que personne ne m'ait jamais dit une chose aussi belle. Je me souviens aussi avoir ressenti cette impression de fragilité que j'ai détestée.  
Ce soir, mes mains tremblent et je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge. Son regard me scrute et j'en appelle à toute ma détermination pour le fixer en retour._

\- Quelqu'un d'avisé m'a dit un jour que tu étais spéciale et que je devais agir avec toi sincèrement. Je suis d'accord avec ça.

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense immédiatement à Sue._

\- Alors voilà…

 _La tension entre nous s'apaise à mesure que son discours évolue.  
Il semble vulnérable, tendre et il est… bon sang… je n'ai pas de mot pour dire à quel point il est beau.  
J'ai envie de le toucher, de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, sur son visage. Mais évidemment, je suis trop tordue pour même accepter d'accéder à mes élans. Je me retiens._

\- Je craque pour toi Bella.

 _La boule de ma gorge s'amplifie. Je mords ma lèvre pour ne pas la laisser me déborder. Je croise mes mains pour les empêcher de trembler. Je ferme la carapace très fort parce que si je ne le fais pas je vais flancher. D'autant plus que ses yeux dans les miens sont doux, honnêtes, et qu'il m'est très difficile de contenir cette émotion étrange qui tente de me submerger._

Je décide de rendre les armes. Si elle doit être ma perte, alors que la chute soit brutale. Je n'ai rien à cacher et même si c'est difficile, lui dire me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression de lâcher un poids, d'en finir avec un jeu malsain.

Je flanche, mais je ne baisse pas la tête. Je vais me dévoiler mais je veux qu'elle écoute le moindre de mes mots et qu'elle voie dans mes yeux à quel point je suis sincère.

\- Quand tu es dans la pièce je cherche ton regard, quand tu es avec moi je suis heureux, même quand je ne te comprends pas, même quand je doute. Je ne fume plus d'herbe depuis mon dernier séjour à l'hôpital, je ne fume plus de cigarette même si là tout de suite je pourrais en fumer dix d'un coup et je mange bio depuis que tu partages mes repas. Je veux te montrer que je peux être à la hauteur pour toi. Et en même temps, je me sens libre d'être comme je suis, je sens que tu me comprends et que tu m'acceptes, comme je le fais avec toi. Je voudrais que tu puisses te reposer sur moi, je voudrais être le premier à qui tu penses quand tu as un problème ou une bonne nouvelle. Je veux prendre soin de toi et que tu prennes soin de moi. Je pense que tu es la femme la plus spectaculaire qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, la plus attirante, la plus désirable.

Je fais une pause. J'ai l'impression que mon discours est décousu, enfantin, sans queue ni tête. Une fois la vanne ouverte, les mots sont sortis sans que je ne les contrôle.  
Je pourrais juste lui dire un « je t'aime » conventionnel, mais ce ne serait pas correct, pas entier, parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'amour et qu'elle non plus. Ça ne lui donnerait pas assez de précisions sur mon ressenti, sur l'exacte sensation qu'elle me procure quelle que soit son humeur.

\- Je suis à toi. C'est plus fort que moi, plus fort que tout ce que je connais. Je me battrai pour garder cette sensation mais je ne me battrai pas contre ta volonté. Si tu penses que notre relation est vouée à l'échec alors faisons ça, n'en parlons plus, mais si tu penses que nous avons la moindre chance de nous supporter, alors bats-toi aussi.

Elle ne bouge pas, ne cligne même pas des yeux. Comme toujours son expression est indéchiffrable. J'attends, tendu et calme à la fois.

 _Dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça est un euphémisme. Je suis sciée, incapable de démêler les paroles d'Edward, les idées qui tournent dans ma tête et les émotions qui entravent ma poitrine. La musique et les conversations bruyantes ne m'aident pas._

 _Le serveur apporte nos boissons et met fin à mes réflexions chaotiques._

\- Ça fera…

\- Je viendrai payer au bar, tranche Edward d'une voix sans appel sans lâcher mon regard.

 _Le serveur disparait sans demander son reste._

 _Edward est dans l'expectative d'une réponse et je suis muette comme une carpe. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes dans cette situation, pas la première fois que les mots ne veulent pas dépasser la barrière de mes lèvres.  
En réalité, à l'intérieur, ton mon être est en ébullition. Comme si une alarme s'était déclenchée et qu'il fallait que je trouve une solution qui ne m'est pas accessible._

 _Bordel de merde ! C'est quoi mon problème ?_

 _Ses mains se rejoignent sur la table et il baisse la tête. Il se résigne au fait que je suis une putain de dégonflée ou que je campe sur ma décision de le quitter, je ne sais pas bien._

 _Alors, tremblante et pas sûre de mon choix, je me rapproche doucement. Ma main glisse sur la table avec une lenteur effrayante.  
Je sais que je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière après ça. Je sais que je m'engage à essayer de l'aimer avec tout ce que ça implique. Je le comprends et cette idée me terrifie. Mais si je veux être honnête moi aussi, envers moi et envers lui, je le dois, je ne peux pas passer à côté d'Edward sans tenter ma chance. Parce qu'il se pourrait bien qu'il soit ma chance._

 _Je me fais violence et ma main trouve les siennes, dures, tendues._

\- J'ai vécu une enfance où j'étais insignifiante, je commence.

Elle me… touche… et… elle parle.

Je lève des yeux plein d'espoir sur elle. Elle baisse la tête, sa main sur les miennes et sa voix est presque un murmure mais je l'entends pourtant. D'ailleurs je n'entends qu'elle. Elle nous laisse une chance et ma poitrine vibre de soulagement, de joie et d'appréhension aussi.

Je me concentre sur sa bouche et son visage torturé.

\- Comme tu le sais, ma mère ne s'occupait pas de moi. Pour elle je n'existais pas. Jusqu'à l'âge de six ans, j'ai vécu en recluse. Je ne sortais jamais. Ma mère se droguait… elle se drogue sans doute toujours… Dans ses crises de manque, elle hurlait et nettoyait l'appartement de fond en comble. Elle m'effrayait, je me cachais dans un placard pour la fuir. J'ai compris tard qu'elle ne criait pas sur moi, elle devait parler au mur ou à des chimères. Même si c'était des cris, j'aurais aimé qu'ils soient contre moi, ils auraient prouvé que j'existais, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

J'avale ma salive difficilement. Est-ce que je suis à la hauteur ? Est-ce que je peux lui faire oublier même quelques secondes cette enfance désastreuse ?  
Bien sûr. Je serai présent pour elle et je veux croire qu'elle sera là pour moi. Ce passé fait partie d'elle, elle devra faire avec et je ferai avec si elle me laisse une chance.

« Je n'avais pas de chambre, je dormais sur le canapé. Il arrivait souvent que ma mère s'assoit sur moi parce qu'elle ne me voyait pas. Elle se contentait d'attendre que je sorte, sans même râler ou protester. J'étais comme un fantôme.

Seules les personnes qui passaient à la maison, des dealers ou des compagnons de défonce pour la plupart, me regardaient ou me parlaient. Certains étaient gentils, ils essayaient de discuter, d'autres avaient le regard fuyant, gênés d'être en ma présence, d'autres encore se moquaient de moi. Mais au moins, je savais que j'étais vivante.

J'ai fini par aller à l'école et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ma mère m'y a envoyé. Je pense qu'elle y a été obligée, peut-être par les services sociaux.

C'est ma maitresse qui a signalé ma situation. Mes souvenirs de cette période sont flous mais à peu près un an plus tard, on me trouvait une famille d'accueil, les parents d'Emmett. »

\- Bella… Tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter tout ça. On a le temps, on a vraiment tout le temps.

Je prends sa main dans les miennes dans un geste que je veux rassurant.  
Elle peut se livrer quand elle en aura besoin et pas pour me prouver quoi que ce soit, même si j'apprécie sa démarche.  
Elle souffre. Elle le cache bien mais revenir sur son enfance est douloureux, je le vois et je le ressens.

Elle baisse un peu plus la tête. J'enlace nos doigts.

\- Ce que tu fais me touche Bella.

Je baisse la tête pour trouver ses yeux. Elle est confuse.

\- Tu me touches. Je veux tout savoir de toi, petit à petit…

\- Je veux te montrer dans quoi tu t'engages. Ma propre existence est restée comme un mystère pendant longtemps. On ne m'a pas touché, presque pas parlé, je n'ai pas reçu d'affection. Je ne sais pas exprimer mes émotions ou mes sentiments, je ne sais même pas si j'arrive à les ressentir correctement. J'ai un handicap Edward, je suis émotionnellement… coincée, je suis un bloc de glace enfoui depuis des lustres dans les tréfonds de l'antarctique.

Son regard se brouille et putain, je donnerais tout pour lui sortir ce genre de connerie de la tête.

Doucement je la prends sur mes genoux et je l'enlace le plus étroitement possible.

\- Moi non plus je ne suis sûr de rien et ouais, j'ai un peu peur. Mais ce dont je suis certain c'est que je veux être avec toi. Tant pis si ça prend du temps et tant pis si on doit se disputer quelques fois. Je t'aiderais, on s'aidera mutuellement. J'ai envie de ça avec toi, j'en ai tellement envie…

Son corps se fait tendre et se fond contre le mien. Elle se laisse aller et c'est foutrement bon de la sentir s'abandonner, même un peu.  
Elle accepte, elle m'accepte, elle nous envisage ensemble.

Soudain elle relève son visage et me fait face, toute trace de doute ou de trouble envolée.

\- Moi aussi Edward, je suis sûre que je veux être avec toi. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre.

Je repose sa tête contre mon épaule dans un geste doux.

\- On trouvera, je t'assure.

 _Je ferme les yeux, rassurée pour l'instant. Exprimer ce que je ressens me fait du bien. L'émotion ne coince plus ma gorge, elle ne me submerge pas, au contraire, elle m'a désertée. Je n'aurais jamais cru que parler serait aussi salvateur.  
Mais je dois aller au bout, je dois continuer. Je veux croire que je peux y arriver._

\- Je déteste qu'on crie… je déteste quand « tu » cries, je chuchote contre lui.

 _Edward se redresse et je reprends ma place sur la banquette près de lui._

\- Ok, je peux gérer ça.

\- Je déteste que tu doutes de moi.

\- Alors parle-moi, explique-moi les choses, je peux tout comprendre.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu de mec…

\- Ni moi de nana.

\- Je ne connais pas les règles de la vie de couple…

\- A nous de les inventer.

\- Mais je sais que je n'ai envie d'aucun autre homme que toi.

\- C'est pareil pour moi.

Je dirais même que les autres femmes, aussi belles et intéressantes soient-elles sont fades à côté d'elle, sans intérêt.

 _Je dirais même que les autres hommes sont transparents, insignifiants depuis que je le connais._

\- Si un jour ça changeait, tu serais tout de suite au courant. Je ne me forcerai pas.

\- Ni moi non plus.

\- Et… je n'aurais jamais embrassé Peter.

On y vient.

\- Ecoute Bella, j'ai pété les plombs quand tu m'as appris ce que tu avais fait. Tu es spontanée et la plupart du temps c'est une qualité mais en ce qui concerne Peter, tu as merdé.

Elle se renfrogne un peu. Je ne choisis pas vraiment mes mots, je dis ce que je pense sans filtre. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure façon d'aborder les choses mais c'est la mienne. Je garde tout de même un ton doux sans aucune trace de rancune.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été fin de te demander si tu l'avais embrassé et après ce que tu viens de me confier, j'ai même été un abruti et je m'en excuse, mais ce que j'ai dit avant reste vrai. Peter est un poison. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va trouver mais je suis plus que certain qu'il va essayer de te faire du mal d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tu as manqué de jugement sur ce coup.

Elle réfléchit, son visage se ferme.

\- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait m'atteindre. Je ne possède rien. A moins de tuer Jasper, Emmett ou Sue et Carmen, alors rien de ce qu'il trouvera ne me fera de mal.

Elle ne m'inclut pas dans les personnes qui lui sont chères. Je suis un peu vexé mais je ne montre rien.

\- Et toi… bien sûr… elle ajoute.

Elle ne parvient pas à lever les yeux sur moi en faisant cette révélation, je m'en moque. Je souris.  
Elle l'avoue qu'elle tient à moi. Nous avançons, doucement mais surement.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attaquera à l'un d'entre nous, trop frontal, pas assez vicieux.

\- Alors il y a peu de chance qu'il me coince.

Je ne me résigne pas à son idée. Je ne suis pas dans le cerveau tordu de Peter et je ne sais pas ce qu'il va comploter mais je sais qu'il le fera.

L'ambiance s'est alourdie. Bella est muette, perdue dans ses pensées. Je passe à autre chose parce qu'il ne sert à rien de se torturer ou de s'inquiéter. Maintenant qu'elle est avec moi, nous affronterons les événements ensemble, quels qu'ils soient.

\- On a toujours un rancard samedi ?

Je ricane de son air étonné. Moi aussi je peux être coriace.

Elle sourit avec chaleur et prend ma main dans la sienne. Elle la porte à ses lèvres et embrasse ma paume. J'en profite pour caresser sa joue qu'elle frotte affectueusement contre ma main.  
Elle a un geste d'affection. Il n'est pas calculé, pas forcé et en plus en public. Je suis sur un foutu nuage et mon sourire n'a pas de fin. Elle va le faire, elle va s'abandonner, peu à peu.

\- Pas besoin d'un rancard, on en a un ce soir.

Je roule des yeux, amusé.

\- Un vrai rancard tu te rappelles ? Avec robe, fleurs et resto…

Elle soupire.

\- C'est vraiment trop cliché Edward. Tu devrais être content que ta nana ne soit pas romantique.

Ah ouais ? Vraiment ? Je ne crois pas être romantique moi-même. C'est romantique d'aller au resto ?

\- Je sais pas si c'est romantique mais j'aime bien l'idée.

\- Et si on faisait une sortie à quatre plutôt ?

\- T'as peur de t'ennuyer ?

\- Avec toi ? Jamais ! Tu connais plus d'un moyen de me… distraire…

Ses yeux pétillants, sa moue expressive et sa voix sensuelle ont raison de moi et de mon sexe qui appelle Bella de toutes ses forces depuis le début de la journée.

\- Allumeuse, je tacle.

\- Pour ton plaisir, sourit-elle.

Putain !

Elle sirote son verre l'air de rien, les lumières chaudes donnent à ses cheveux des reflets colorés. Elle est magnifique et je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux d'elle.

On discute de nos journées. Je lui parle du mal que j'ai eu à ne pas l'appeler et de la façon dont je me suis fustigé après l'avoir fait. Elle me raconte qu'elle a vu Emmett et Jasper et qu'ils sont sans l'ombre d'un doute dans mon camp.  
Je suis fier. S'ils pensent que je suis bien pour elle c'est qu'ils ont senti notre lien et qu'ils ont vu que je ne mentais pas, que j'étais franc, intègre.

Notre boisson finie, j'avoue que je suis un peu bancal.

\- C'est bon ce cocktail, sourit Bella.

Elle aussi est éméchée.

\- Tu en veux un autre ?

Elle hoche la tête comme une enfant à qui on promet une gourmandise.

Je lève mon bras à l'aveuglette et notre serveur réapparait comme par enchantement. Je lui fais un signe qu'il comprend dans la seconde. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec les deux verres.

\- Est-ce qu'on danse à un rancard ? demande-t-elle malicieuse.

\- On peut.

\- Alors viens !

Elle se lève précipitamment et m'entraine sur la petite piste au fond du bar.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? je demande, pas à l'aise de me retrouver dans cette ambiance.

La musique est ce que j'appelle de l'électro poubelle, toujours le même rythme, des voix criardes, des sons stridents, et je ne sais foutrement pas comment m'y prendre pour bouger sur ce bordel.

\- Je t'offre ton rancard beau gosse !

Elle sourit, fière de son fait. Elle non plus n'accroche pas sur cette musique et je ne comprends pas pourquoi diable elle veut danser.

\- Je sais pas danser là-dessus.

\- C'est facile, laisse-toi aller.

Elle se rapproche et se colle un peu à moi. Ça ne fonctionne pas. J'ai envie de l'entrainer chez moi pour lui faire l'amour toute la nuit mais pas une seconde de danser.

Dans un éclat de rire elle s'éloigne un peu, me laissant contre le mur. Je la regarde se déhancher. Elle est en rythme mais ses mouvements sont atypiques si on les compare avec le reste de la foule. Elle s'en fout. Elle bouge avec le sourire et contrairement aux autres filles, elle ne dégage pas une once de vulgarité, elle est naturelle et libre… sexy et belle à se damner.

 _Edward refuse de danser mais il ne fuit pas pour autant. Il va finir par venir, j'en suis sûre.  
Toutes les filles de la piste n'ont d'yeux que pour lui. Elles bougent leurs fesses avec plus d'enthousiasme, les secouent en tous sens.  
Est-ce que c'est une espèce de danse de séduction ? Je les trouve plutôt grotesques._

 _Au fond de moi, je jubile. Il est à moi. Le beau gosse le plus sexy du coin est à moi. En plus, il ne regarde aucune d'elle. Ses yeux sont sur moi, uniquement sur moi… et sur les gars qui me matent.  
J'espère qu'il n'est pas du genre à faire un esclandre pour si peu. Après les confessions de ce soir, il sait qu'il n'a aucun souci à se faire.  
Je ne supporterais pas qu'il soit si invasif. Je suis assez grande pour gérer ça._

Dans mon coin, je jette un œil autour de moi pour essayer de comprendre la façon dont se meuvent les gens sur cette musique. Mais je ne vois que les gars qui matent son cul.  
Bordel ! Je dois oublier ça !  
Je suis certain que Bella n'est pas une demoiselle en péril et qu'elle ne supporterait pas un macho qui la réclame comme sienne devant ses prétendants. Je me détends. Après tout, elle est bonne, ma femme est même plus que bonne. Ils peuvent regarder, du moment qu'ils ne la touchent pas… et même dans ce cas, elle se débrouillera très bien toute seule.

D'ailleurs, un homme s'approche d'elle. Il lui fait face comme pour l'inviter à danser. Elle le regarde sans sourire et se retourne. Etant moi-même un gars, dans cette situation, je n'ai pas besoin de dessin, s'il n'y a pas d'accroche, je me barre. Il faut croire que celui-ci est soit idiot, soit téméraire.

Il essaie de prendre sa main pour la faire danser. Là, elle s'arrête en le toisant. Elle lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille en me montrant du doigt. Le type fait une grimace, il hausse les épaules et la laisse tranquille.

Je dois être trop curieux et tant pis pour moi si c'est le cas, mais je dois savoir.

J'avance en me dandinant plutôt qu'en dansant réellement. J'essaie de jouer la discrétion mais son regard est mutin, elle sait exactement pourquoi je viens. Elle me tourne le dos en se balançant contre moi. Pas pour m'aguicher, juste pour me faire languir.

Je baisse ma bouche au niveau de son oreille.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit sur moi ? je souris.

Elle me répond avec malice.

\- Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec moi parce que j'avais le mec le plus beau et le plus sexy de la soirée.

Je reste coi. Elle continue de danser comme si de rien n'était.  
Putain ! Je suis son mec, le plus beau et le plus sexy ! Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'elle ait prononcé ces mots à l'attention d'un inconnu.

Je me concentre sur elle.  
Elle resplendit. L'alcool n'est surement pas pour rien à son état, peut-être aussi le fait que nous ayons réussi à nous livrer et qu'elle m'ait choisi, qu'elle ait accepté de me faire une place dans sa vie.  
Elle semble heureuse et je veux partager ça avec elle. Alors je me détends, je laisse le rythme imprimer les mouvements de mon corps et je danse.  
On bouge un peu n'importe comment mais on s'en fout. On se marre, on est bien ensemble et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Mais après une heure je ne supporte plus le son et mes pieds ne me portent plus. Je n'ai rien avalé de la journée et l'alcool me fatigue.

Je conduis Bella jusqu'à ma voiture, sa main dans la mienne, souriant comme un bienheureux.

\- On va chez moi ?

C'est une question rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'on va chez moi.

Mais Bella est la personne qu'elle est. Une nouvelle fois, elle va me surprendre.

\- Je ne me suis pas organisée pour dormir. J'aimerais plutôt rentrer chez moi et avoir mes affaires sur place pour demain. J'ai… besoin d'être chez moi.

L'alcool aidant, elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir les idées claires et elle a besoin de s'organiser que ce soit pour le lendemain ou pour tout autre chose.

Je n'insiste pas.

Bien sûr, je préfèrerais qu'elle reste. Je préfèrerais qu'elle dorme dans mon lit et lui faire l'amour.  
Mais toutes ces petites choses, son organisation digne d'un chef d'entreprise, ses rituels bien ancrés, le rythme calculé de ses journées, font partie de Bella.

J'aime ses manies et son caractère autant que son cul ou ses seins.

Je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu cet intérêt pour elle si elle n'avait pas été si spéciale. D'un autre côté, j'imagine que chaque femme est spéciale à sa façon.

La façon de Bella me convient et me correspond plus que toute autre.

Dans la voiture nous refaisons la soirée. Nous nous moquons de la façon surréaliste dont nous dansions, des regards amusés ou surpris qui pointaient sur nous.

Arrivé devant chez elle, je tente de courir pour lui ouvrir la porte avant qu'elle ne sorte. Elle est trop rapide et elle ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je me dépêche autant. Je souris.

\- Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demande-t-elle.

\- Sans aucun doute, dis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

Ce geste aussi simple soit-il me ravi. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je n'hésite pas à le faire en public, même si nous sommes seuls dans sa rue.

\- Alors nous avons eu notre rancard, sourit-elle.

Je grogne. Elle est maligne.

\- Tu n'as pas mis de robe, dis-je en caressant sa cuisse. J'ai mon vieux jean et je n'ai pas apporté de fleur.

Sa joue vient frotter la mienne tandis que son corps se rapproche encore.

\- Et…

Elle embrasse langoureusement mon cou. Je dois me concentrer sur mes propos pour ne pas la prendre sauvagement là tout de suite sur la porte de son immeuble.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le baiser de la princesse…

Elle se tend, éloigne son visage pour scanner le mien et y trouver une trace d'humour.

Je souris avec malice. Je ne lui laisse aucun indice sur le sérieux de mes paroles.

Elle semble aux prises au doute, à la confusion.  
Je lui en demande beaucoup, je le sens. Alors j'abrège ses questionnements.

Mes lèvres se posent sur la commissure des siennes.

 _Ce n'est pas un baiser, pas un « vrai », mais les lèvres d'Edward sur ma peau sont douces, tendres, un rien sucrées. Je ne réfléchis pas quand mes lèvres avancent aussi et savourent ce petit bout de peau, celui juste avant sa bouche. C'est bon, c'est extrêmement bon.  
Je me dis que c'est peut-être le bon moment. Je me dis que nous avons fait un grand pas et qu'un baiser pourrait clore cette soirée brillamment. Je me dis aussi qu'il m'en demande beaucoup et que je ne suis pas encore sûre, ou prête.  
Je me décide à lui accorder plus quand ses lèvres descendent le long de ma mâchoire pour s'arrêter juste au-dessous de mon oreille. Il murmure « on a tout le temps ». J'entends dans sa voix l'envie, la patience, la sensualité._

 _Je craque. J'ai l'impression que mon corps se craquelle en plusieurs morceaux. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, au contraire, je me sens pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme._

 _Il est mon mec et il me comprend mieux que personne. Il anticipe mes craintes, mes désirs. Il est juste… incroyable._

 _Poussée par un élan de tendresse et de gratitude, je le prends dans mes bras. Je veux me fondre en lui alors mes jambes viennent enserrer sa taille.  
Evidemment, nos sexes sont l'un contre l'autre et naturellement, mon bassin accentue la sensation._

 _\- Bella… tu vas me rendre fou…_

 _Soit je vais jusqu'au bout, soit je le lâche maintenant, voilà ce que signifient les paroles d'Edward._

 _Loin de moi l'idée de le lâcher._

La main de Bella fouille dans son sac. Je sais exactement ce qu'elle cherche, ses clés. Je ne crois pas que nous monterons chez elle et ça m'est égal parce que je la veux maintenant et tout de suite.

Quand j'entends le tintement reconnaissable des clés, je la rapproche de la porte.

La friction qu'elle administre à ma queue est de moins en moins tolérable. Je dois la sentir.

Dès que nous passons la porte, je la colle au mur. Ne pas l'embrasser est difficile alors je reporte mon attention sur son pantalon. Je bataille avec le bouton un moment avant de la déposer sur le sol, de réussir finalement à l'ouvrir et de l'en extirper sèchement.

Je soulève une de ses jambes sur ma hanche. Ma main passe directement sous sa culotte que je trouve humide.

Elle soupire quand mon doigt entre en elle.

\- C'est ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? je murmure.

Même si dans ses bras et d'autant plus dans cette position j'oublie tout, je n'arrive pas à oublier que nous sommes dans son entrée. J'essaie de rester discret alors que je veux crier mon désir pour elle et entendre ses gémissements briser mes oreilles.

\- Oui, murmure-t-elle d'une voix aigüe.

Ma queue raidit un peu plus.

Elle ouvre ma braguette d'une main et s'empare de mon sexe.

\- Et toi Edward ? C'est ça que tu veux ? demande-t-elle en branlant mon membre déjà bien tendu.

\- Non.

J'arrache sa culotte, la soulève de nouveau et dans un geste brusque, je m'empale en elle.

Elle ne réussit pas à maitriser son cri et je m'immobilise.

\- Chut…

Nos fronts sont l'un contre l'autre, nos souffles se mélangent.  
Je vais et je viens lentement. C'est difficile de garder ce rythme. J'ai besoin d'elle, et fort. Je sens qu'elle aussi me réclame plus durement.

Nos bouches sont très proches. Son haleine m'appelle mais je ne peux pas l'embrasser, pas comme ça. Elle mord sa lèvre pour ne pas faire entendre ses soupirs. La peau autour blanchit tellement elle force.

Alors ma main se pose sur sa bouche. Je lis dans ses yeux son soulagement.  
Elle bouge son bassin plus rapidement et mes poussées deviennent plus sèches et moins maitrisées.  
Je m'enfonce en elle profondément, rapidement, follement, la faisant sursauter sous mes assauts. Ses cris étouffés sont d'un érotisme rare et l'odeur de son cou me transporte.

 _Edward est bestial et que je sois damnée mais j'adore ça. J'aime qu'il me désire à ce point. J'ai tellement besoin de lui en moi que je ne sens pas le mur qui râpe mon dos, mes mollets durcis qui s'accrochent à ses hanches, mes reins qui se battent pour avoir le dessus sur les siens. Il s'enfonce si profondément en moi que chacune de ses poussées provoque comme un feu d'artifice dans mon ventre.  
Si je ne suis pas au paradis, je n'en suis pas loin._

Je mords sa chair au moment où je me déverse en elle, où moment où elle jouit si fort que ma main sur sa bouche n'arrive pas à atténuer l'intensité de ses cris, au moment où je me sens transporté sur ce foutu nuage, au milieu de ces putain d'étoiles et que tout perd son sens sauf elle, sa peau, sa respiration, son sexe autour du mien.

Secoués et à bout de force, nous restons un long moment comme encastrés l'un dans l'autre, incapables de nous détacher avant d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de réalité.

Soudain, la lumière s'allume. La réalité est parfois brutale.

Je la lâche sous la surprise. Nous réagissons vivement tandis que nous entendons déjà des pas descendre les escaliers.  
J'attrape son jean et sa culotte déchirée, pas le temps de remonter mon pantalon, elle prend son sac et ma main pour nous conduire sous l'escalier, derrière deux ou trois vélos.  
Bella avait prévu que quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre. Elle avait forcément un plan au cas où. Elle est prévoyante et ne se laisse pas surprendre.  
Moi je n'avais même pas remarqué ce renfoncement.

Nous sommes si silencieux qu'il me semble entendre nos cœurs battre avec frénésie.

Nous laissons échapper nos souffles quand enfin le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui claque retentit.

Nous éclatons de rire, mais doucement. Accroupis et mal à l'aise, nous remettons nos habits.

\- Tu me dois une culotte, annonce Bella comme si elle était contrariée.

\- Je t'en offrirai des dizaines pour te prendre de cette façon à nouveau.

Elle sourit malicieuse.

Nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois dans cet endroit. Aujourd'hui, il semble que c'était il y a une éternité.

Bella parait différente parce qu'elle n'a plus le même air, plus le même regard ou la même façon de parler avec moi. Je commence à faire partie de sa vie. Je suis un foutu chanceux.  
Et elle ne me virera pas comme un malpropre. C'est un bon changement.

\- Tu pourras me prendre de cette façon chaque fois que tu le voudras.

Elle embrasse ma joue et se faufile hors de notre cachette. Je passe ma main sur ma joue pour apprécier la sensation.

Je me noie dans ses bras, dans son odeur et la douceur de sa peau avant de la quitter.

Sur le chemin du retour, malgré l'air frais, j'ouvre la capote de ma voiture. Je me sens si complet, si rempli d'une satisfaction sans limite que j'ai besoin d'espace.

Mon sourire ne me quitte pas. Des images de la soirée défilent devant mes yeux.  
Je repense un bref instant à Peter mais je décide de l'oublier pour l'instant.

Je suis un peu frustré de ne pas dormir avec Bella, mais c'est une bonne frustration. Parce que je n'ai plus de doute. Parce que je sais qu'elle est mienne. Parce qu'elle m'accepte et que d'une façon ou d'une autre, nous allons avancer ensemble.

Cette frustration est bonne, elle fait monter le désir, l'excitation et la joie de la revoir bientôt.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Salut les filles !

Merci beaucoup à la talentueuse Lotirelle pour son travail sur ce chapitre !  
Et croyez-moi elle a beaucoup de travail !

Merci  
de commenter  
(Bérénice et Guest vos commentaires m'ont beaucoup touchée !),  
de mettre en favori ou à suivre cette histoire  
et de me lire tout simplement.

J'espère que vous vous êtes régalées.

Des bises !

A bientôt !

PS : les goûts musicaux d'Edward appartiennent à Edward, moi je n'y suis pour rien…


	22. Crazy for you

Salut les filles !

Très heureuse de revenir enfin avec un chapitre sous le bras !

Merci à la fameuse Lotirelle qui allie talent, patience et rapidité  
pour corriger mes textes truffés de fautes !

Berenice : Moi aussi j'aimerais bien que Bella et Edward s'embrassent ;)  
Phanie : j'aime bien les questions que tu te poses !  
Par contre pour les réponses… il faudra attendre de lire la suite… hé ! hé !

Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux pour vos commentaires !

Merci à toutes de me lire !

A bientôt !

( bientôt est relatif…  
je reste sur le même rythme pour l'instant, je ne peux pas faire mieux…)

¤o¤o¤o¤

 **Crazy for you - Adele**

¤ Bella ¤

Je suis dans un tramway en direction de chez Carmen.

J'ai un rancard avec Edward, un vrai, en bonne et due forme. J'ai cédé. Enfin, pas vraiment cédé, accepté plutôt.

Maintenant que j'ai commencé à me laisser aller dans notre relation, j'ai envie d'expérimenter toutes les facettes du couple. Evidemment, j'y vais petit à petit, je ne me suis pas métamorphosée pour autant, mais il me semble que diner avec son petit-copain est quelque chose de banal pour le commun des mortels. Alors je le tente et si ça ne me plait pas… eh bien nous verrons.

J'essaie de moins réfléchir, de moins penser à ce qui va ou ce qui pourrait arriver. Je n'aime toujours pas les surprises, c'est un fait, et je crois que je ne les aimerai jamais mais je me détends sur l'avenir. Quoiqu'il arrive, je vais le gérer, comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Mon téléphone annonce un message.

« Tu me manques… J'ai envie de toi. »

Edward…

Je passe plus de temps chez lui. Toutes mes soirées et quelques week-ends.  
Ça me va.

J'ai encore de temps en temps besoin de rentrer, de me réfugier chez moi. Il le comprend et ne force rien. Il me laisse libre de mes choix en me donnant son point de vue mais sans me culpabiliser ou m'influencer même s'il ne semble jamais se lasser de ma présence.

Plus je le côtoie et plus je m'aperçois qu'il est parfait pour moi.

Bon… presque parfait… mais je serais une vraie dinde de me plaindre de ses imperfections, et puis, elles ne me dérangent pas plus que ça. Nous sommes fondamentalement différents sur quelques points mais sans que nous ayons besoin d'en parler, nous nous ajustons et les choses roulent.

C'est naturel, évident.

Par exemple, il aime bien glander devant la télé. Ça m'horripile. Mais si je lui propose quelque chose à faire, il l'éteint et m'accompagne. Il accepte que ma vie et mes affaires soient strictement ordonnées mais les siennes sont constamment en désordre. Je l'accepte tant qu'il ne les laisse pas trainer sous mon nez.  
Ce ne sont que de petites choses, mais elles ne moisissent pas notre entente, j'ai même l'impression qu'elles renforcent nos liens. D'autant plus que nous avons beaucoup plus de points communs que de points de discordes.

Et l'un d'entre eux est la baise.

Nous n'arrivons pas à nous tenir deux minutes l'un près de l'autre sans nous consumer et nous consommer. Nous avons expérimenté toutes les pièces de la maison. Je crois que la salle de bains et plus particulièrement la douche ont la préférence d'Edward. Moi j'adore la cuisine et son plan de travail.

Nous sommes constamment l'un sur l'autre ou l'un dans l'autre, excepté lorsqu'il s'agit de nourriture. Dans ces cas-là, on mange.  
Quoique… Ça me rappelle cet épisode particulièrement érotique où il était question de fraises et de chantilly.

Putain ! Je ne dois pas penser à ça sans quoi je vais faire demi-tour.

Nous avons le même appétit insatiable l'un pour l'autre et ne pas le toucher m'est devenu insupportable. Alors je ne m'en prive pas.  
Il semble que plus nous nous découvrons, plus nous nous attirons, pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous les deux.

Je ne suis pas farouche et toutes ses idées lubriques me séduisent.  
Il est un dominant. Il aime avoir le contrôle lors de nos rapports. Il aime guider, décider et il adore l'attitude docile que je consens à lui donner dans ces occasions.  
Oui je consens, parce que moi aussi j'aime le contrôle, pour toute chose, mais avec Edward, je ne me sens pas abusée. En plus, il connait parfaitement les endroits de mon corps qui me font exploser. Il me rend dingue et je veux bien me perdre dans cette folie avec lui.

Là encore, nous nous entendons.

J'ai accepté la place qu'il me fait auprès de lui dans sa vie et… dans son placard.  
Pour une meilleure organisation, je laisse quelques fringues disponibles chez lui et quelques affaires de toilettes. Peu, mais c'est énorme pour moi.  
Deux tee-shirts, un short, un jean, trois culottes et deux soutiens-gorge, ma brosse à dents et une brosse à cheveux et autant de culottes que possible.

Edward adore déchirer mes culottes, des accessoires totalement superflus d'après ses dires. J'aime trop ça pour l'en empêcher. J'aime trop sa fougue, l'étincelle lubrique de ses yeux juste avant qu'il ne le fasse et la lascivité qu'il dégage juste après.

Jamais je ne m'étais imaginée en couple, jamais je n'avais même émis la pensée que je puisse avoir un pied à terre chez mon mec et l'apprécier.

La maison d'Edward est un peu la mienne, je m'y sens bien, comme en vacances. En tous cas, comme l'idée que je me fais des vacances puisque je n'en ai pour ainsi dire jamais pris.

La question du baiser hante un peu mes pensées. Le fait est que j'en ai envie, je crois… j'hésite toujours. Quand on attend trop longtemps pour faire quelque chose, il est parfois difficile de passer le cap. En plus, Edward ne semble plus pressé. Il semble s'être fait à l'idée que c'est un pas important et il ne le prend pas à la légère.  
L'embrasser est le dernier rempart qui me « protège » d'Edward. J'ai la sensation qu'après ça, je ne pourrais plus me passer de lui, qu'il me deviendra indispensable. Dans un sens il l'est déjà, il a réussi haut la main les « épreuves » que je lui ai infligées, même si je ne l'ai pas fait sciemment. Mais quelque chose, ma folie, mon orgueil, mon désordre mental peut-être, m'empêche encore de me laisser aller à l'embrasser.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, nous n'avons toujours pas passé cette étape, bien que sexuellement nous ayons dépassé bien des barrières.

Je suis donc en direction de chez Carmen pour lui emprunter une robe.

Edward a proposé de solliciter Rose ou Alice pour ce faire mais l'affaire est compliquée pour moi et je préférerais faire appel à une personne qui m'est intime.  
Je connais les goûts de pin-up de Carmen et j'espère qu'elle aura dans sa garde-robe un vêtement qui me ressemble. Simple, juste simple.

J'arrive devant chez elle détendue, contente de la retrouver et sereine.  
Je ne sais pas encore à quoi je m'expose.

¤ Edward ¤

Je suis comme un dingue et je tourne en rond dans cette maison vide sans que rien, ni la télé, ni le travail et encore moins le rangement ne parvienne à m'absorber.

Nous sommes jeudi, jour noir où Bella ne passera pas la nuit chez moi parce qu'elle doit se « préparer » pour notre rancard qu'elle a accepté au dernier moment, soit hier soir, en murmurant un « d'accord » à peine audible, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsque je lui ai demandé de confirmer ce matin, elle m'a regardé avec une moue délicieuse mais qui ne me donnait pas la moindre information quant à sa réponse. C'est quand elle a éclaté de son rire à la fois moqueur et empli de malice que je l'ai poursuivie pour la condamner à une bataille de chatouilles en règle. J'ai gagné la partie quand j'ai fini par lui faire l'amour sur mon canapé, sa tête enfouie dans les coussins et son cul tapant contre mon bassin d'une façon torride.

En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai gagné, j'ai la réelle impression qu'elle gagne à tous les coups, sur tous les points, toujours. Mais je m'en fous, surtout si le lot est moi, nu, en elle.

Je dois arrêter de penser à ça… Je suis déjà dingue, je ne veux pas aller la chercher où qu'elle soit et la trainer de force dans mon lit. La forcer… ce ne serait pas possible dans tous les cas, autant oublier cette option.

J'ai préparé avec minutie notre rendez-vous. Je ne sais pas si c'est romantique. D'ailleurs c'est quoi le romantisme ? Montrer à sa nana qu'on veut lui faire plaisir, apercevoir cette étincelle irrésistible qui anime ses yeux quand elle est heureuse, la sentir se serrer contre moi ou prendre ma main pour me montrer qu'elle apprécie ? Très bien, alors oui, je suis indubitablement romantique parce que je veux tout ça avec elle.  
Je veux la rendre heureuse.

Je ne veux pas la mettre mal à l'aise et j'ai saisi que ce rendez-vous arrangé où nous serons tous deux apprêtés, différents en un sens, l'incommode. Je sais qu'elle ne se force pas, pas son genre, mais je sais aussi qu'elle fait un effort pour me faire plaisir. Du moins c'est ce que j'en déduis parce que si Bella parle un peu plus, il est trop tôt pour qu'elle livre l'entièreté de ses pensées et la comprendre est toujours un peu compliqué. Mais je suis patient et je la laisse venir à moi à son rythme.  
Elle a fait un grand pas lundi soir, inutile de lui en demander trop.

Elle ne m'a pas donné les détails de sa « préparation ». Alors je déduis, parce que je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose.  
Elle n'est pas chez Alice ou Rose, elle a refusé que je leur demande une robe pour elle. Cette fille n'a pas de robe… C'est incongru, c'est Bella.

Je pense qu'elle sera chez Sue ou Carmen. Connaissant un peu le style jean baskets de Sue, ma dernière hypothèse valable penche pour Carmen.  
Carmen est une femme très… féminine. Elle est sexy, on ne peut pas le nier, malgré son âge, peut-être cinquante-cinq ans, c'est dur à dire. Elle a beaucoup de charme et ses coiffures travaillées, ses vêtements ajustés, ses chaussures hautes ajoutent encore une touche de séduction notable.

Je vois bien Bella dans une de ces robes genre années cinquante, plutôt moulante et surtout des escarpins.  
C'est un peu comme un rêve et je suis comme un gosse au matin de Noël.

Putain ! J'arriverai jamais à dormir en pensant à ça !

Une douche froide et au lit.

¤ Bella ¤

Carmen m'accueille chaleureusement, comme d'habitude, mais avec une étincelle dans les yeux qui signifie qu'elle est en joie de me préparer pour mon premier rancard.

Elle connait l'affaire. Je lui ai raconté au téléphone.  
Elle a toujours eu l'attitude bienveillante d'une mère, ou du moins de ce que j'en imagine, et m'aider dans cette tâche la rapproche encore un peu plus de ce statut. D'autant plus qu'elle le fait par amour, sans autre intérêt que de m'aider, pas par devoir.

Putain ! J'aime cette femme ! Même si je vais finir par la détester ce soir, mais ça je ne le sais pas encore.

Elle prend ma main et me dirige vers sa chambre. Elle est excitée comme une puce, comme une ado et son visage s'éclaire de cette lueur coquine qu'elle affiche couramment.

\- Alors… J'ai préparé un assortiment de robes ! lance-t-elle guillerette.

Je refoule la grimace qui menace de poindre. La seule robe que j'ai portée est celle de plage. Je m'y sens bien puisqu'elle ne sert qu'à dissimuler mon maillot pour un temps court.

Une dizaine de robe sont étalées sur le lit. Les couleurs sont plutôt vives et les motifs particulièrement floraux. Elles sont belles, oui, mais a première vue aucune ne m'attire vraiment.

Elle sent ma contrariété et s'efforce de trouver une solution.

\- Il faut les passer pour s'apercevoir de l'effet qu'elles auront sur toi.

\- Toutes ?!

\- Oui, toutes. Allez jeune fille, à poil !

Et merde ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir y couper, mais je vais choisir quand même.

\- Attends Carmen. Tu sais que je ne suis pas habituée à… tout ça, j'agite mes mains au-dessus des habits. Je vais commencer par sélectionner un peu.

Je soulève les robes, Carmen m'aide. Les rouges et les oranges chatoyants me sautent aux yeux et me donnent la nausée.

\- D'abord, je veux une couleur discrète.

\- Bien, regarde celle-ci.

Elle est rouge avec quelques petites fleurs noires. Elle est magnifique mais… rouge.  
Quelle est la définition de « discrète » pour Carmen ? C'est un mystère.

Elle voit que j'hésite. Je ne veux pas la contredire et je veux qu'on passe un bon moment mais je vais devoir prendre sur moi et faire un effort considérable.  
De mauvaise grâce mais avec le sourire, je passe la robe rouge.

\- Oh bon sang tu es splendide ! s'excite Carmen.

Elle est exactement à ma taille et c'est vrai que ma peau légèrement halée et mes cheveux bruns sont parfaitement assortis.  
Mais même si elle est cintrée et dessine finement ma taille, elle est vraiment trop évasée. Je connais son style rock n'roll des années cinquante et je l'apprécie… sur elle. Là, c'est trop pour moi.

\- Carmen, je ne vais pas à un festival de vieux rockeurs, je vais juste manger.

L'air de Carmen s'assombrit. J'ai prononcé le mot « vieux » et je sais qu'elle est vexée.  
Aussitôt, je la prends dans mes bras et je l'étreins fortement parce que je ne sais pas comment m'excuser.

\- Pardon Carmen. Je sais que tu te donnes beaucoup de mal pour moi mais… c'est pas mon style.

Elle me comprend et ma pardonne dans la seconde.

\- Il y a beaucoup de jeunes qui écoutent du rockabilly.

Elle a un ton de reproche que j'ai bien mérité. Alors je souris affectueusement et je me soumets, sans broncher cette fois, aux essayages.

Carmen a un œil expert et choisit des robes plus simples, même si elle n'en possède pas vraiment.

Au bout d'une heure, je suis rincée. Je tombe comme un crêpe sur le lit, mes yeux lourds et mon ventre vide, tandis que Carmen s'obstine toujours à rechercher dans son dressing une robe qu'elle n'a vraisemblablement pas.

Je suis toujours en sous-vêtements et pas du tout gênée. La pudeur ne fait pas partie de ma culture et encore moins en présence de Carmen.

Je consulte mon téléphone. Edward n'a pas laissé de message. J'ai envie de lui. Pas seulement sexuellement. J'ai envie qu'il soit là, avec moi, et pouvoir me caler dans ses bras.

Je soupire de dépit.

\- Ça y est, je l'ai ! triomphe Carmen.

C'est au moins la huitième fois qu'elle me fait le coup alors je ne bouge pas, seuls mes yeux naviguent dans sa direction.

Il s'agit d'une robe fourreau, noire à larges bretelles, avec un décolleté accentué sans être vulgaire, et de ce que j'aperçois fendue à l'arrière.

Bordel ! Ça y est !

Je me relève rapidement. Je l'inspecte pour trouver la faille, mais tout y est.  
Je la passe délicatement, pour ne pas abimer cette perle si rare, celle que je n'attendais plus.  
Il n'y a aucun doute. Elle est simple, longue juste au-dessus du genou. Le décolleté et la fente offrent le petit grain d'originalité qui fait d'elle une merveille. Et pour couronner le tout, elle me va très bien.

C'est elle. Enfin !

\- Tu es… juste… parfaite, s'émeut Carmen.

Bon… ce n'est qu'une robe, on ne va pas en faire des caisses non plus. D'ailleurs maintenant que c'est fait, j'ai besoin de me nourrir.

\- On va grignoter un bout ? je propose.

\- Tu plaisantes ?!

Ses yeux sont écarquillés et son visage arbore un air de terreur.

\- Heu… non… je meurs de faim…

C'est quoi son problème ?

\- Il faut maintenant trouver les chaussures et les bijoux.

Je crois que les larmes me montent aux yeux tellement je suis dépitée. Si j'avais su qu'un rancard nécessitait de passer une nuit blanche à se faire torturer par Carmen, jamais je n'aurais accepté !

Elle sent que je n'en peux plus et elle a pitié de moi.

\- Viens, on va se préparer quelque chose. Je te ferai les ongles et ensuite on repèrera des chaussures qui pourront t'aller.

Lorsqu'une pomme à la main, Carmen ouvre son placard à chaussures, ou devrais-je dire son « immense » placard à chaussures, je manque de tomber à la renverse.

Bordel ! Je dois absolument aller droit au but, sans quoi je vais croupir ici à faire la poupée pendant des heures.

Elle sort une paire rouge à paillettes et je ne peux pas cacher mon dégout.

\- Noir ! je lance.

Elle grimace.

\- Ta robe est noire, tu dois…

\- Carmen ! je la coupe vivement. Des chaussures noires, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Simples et confortables.

Bon… pour le confort je ne trouverai rien ici. A vue d'œil ses chaussures font toutes dix centimètres de haut…

Elle se résigne et sort de jolis escarpins, très simples, en cuir plutôt brillant, sans fioritures, mais tout de même avec des talons vertigineux.  
Je les passe et je me sens géante et complètement gauche.

Elle m'apprend à marcher.

Se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, donc avancer doucement, se tenir bien droite et jambes tendues parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'une femme qui marche le bassin en avant et les genoux pliés avec des talons, et lever le menton parce que je suis une déesse dans cette tenue.

Je l'écoute et lui obéis en pensant que tout ceci est grotesque et qu'il est inutile de se compliquer la vie alors qu'elle peut être si simple.

Mais quand je me regarde dans le miroir, je dois dire que je suis soufflée. Je ne me reconnais pas et pourtant, c'est bien moi. J'ai l'air plus âgée, plus élégante, distinguée. J'ai l'impression de porter un déguisement et cette idée ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je trouve assez grisant de se transformer à ce point tout en restant soi-même.

Même si je préfère passer inaperçue, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me remarque. Les tatouages sont monnaies courante à San Francisco mais ils attirent toujours l'attention. Et puis, je serai avec Edward, les gens n'auront d'yeux que pour lui.

Après m'avoir briefée sur la coiffure et le maquillage, Carmen me laisse enfin filer, non sans m'avoir embrassée bien fort et demandé une photo d'Edward et moi apprêtés.  
Je ne lui promets rien.

Je m'endors à la fois épuisée et excitée par la soirée de demain. Je vais dans l'inconnu mais je n'ai pas peur, et puis, j'y vais avec Edward, je n'ai rien à craindre.

¤o¤

Il est 18h30 et je viens d'arriver chez moi. Edward doit passer me prendre vers 19h30, j'ai donc largement le temps.

Immédiatement je pense à Carmen. Ses questions de la veille restées sans réponse trottent dans mon esprit.  
« Tu as pensé à la coiffure ? Et ton maquillage ? Pas trop de noir on va croire que tu vas à un enterrement. Et le sac à main ? Lequel tu vas porter ? »

Ok, j'ai peut-être pas autant de temps que prévu finalement.

Je file sous la douche. Je me sens enthousiaste et anxieuse, et un peu pommée aussi. Il me tarde d'être près d'Edward, d'évaluer sa réaction, de passer cette étape intimidante. Après ça, tout rentrera dans l'ordre et nous profiterons d'une bonne soirée. Sauf s'il décide de m'emmener dans un restaurant guindé, ou de sortir ce qu'on appelle « le grand jeu » avec bouquet de roses, champagne et violonistes.

Impossible !... Impossible ?... A vrai dire je n'en ai pas la moindre idée et y réfléchir ne fait que m'angoisser davantage.

Stop ! Je vais me calmer et je vais y arriver. J'ai subi bien pire jusqu'ici, ce n'est pas une robe, des talons et du maquillage qui vont m'intimider !

Sortie de la douche, je commence la torture capillaire. Carmen m'a prêtée son fer à lisser. Elle m'a expliquée en deux secondes (parce que je n'avais plus la patience d'écouter plus longtemps) comment s'en servir.

Je peux le faire, j'ai déjà trouvé le bouton « on ».

Ça fonctionne. Et même plutôt bien. C'est surement dû à la lotion que Carmen a passé dans mes cheveux hier soir. En dix minutes, mes cheveux sont raides comme des piquets.  
Je les relève en une queue de cheval haute, sans les tirer pour ne pas me donner un air trop strict.

Je termine la panoplie avec un trait noir au-dessus de mes cils et le rouge à lèvres. Je me lâche sur le rouge. Après tout, déguisée pour déguisée, autant être… fatale.

C'est exactement l'effet que je veux avoir sur Edward ce soir. Je veux qu'il ne puisse pas retenir ses mains et pourquoi pas, qu'il m'emmène chez lui avant même d'avoir passé les portes du resto.

Non seulement j'éviterai la partie gnan gnan des chandelles, mais en plus, je n'aurais pas à souffrir des pieds. Parce que la pire chose dans l'histoire n'est pas la coiffure, la robe ou le maquillage, mais bien ces pompes dont la vision irrite déjà mes orteils.

Je jette un œil dans le miroir et je souris. J'aime bien Bella la fatale. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens femme et, je dois bien l'admettre, séduisante.

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit alors que je viens de terminer.

Mon cœur accélère.

De quoi ai-je besoin ? Un sac ? Mon téléphone ? De nouvelles chaussures ? Un défibrillateur ?

Ok, je respire. Ce n'est qu'un stupide diner !

Je descends les escaliers, sans sac, sans téléphone, les escarpins à la main. Je les enfile devant le pallier.  
Enfin, j'ouvre la porte et… je bloque.

Edward est là, appuyé contre l'aile de sa voiture, les mains dans les poches, il regarde rêveur en direction de ses chaussures.

Bordel !

Il porte un pantalon noir, une veste noire très ajustée sur une chemise blanche et une cravate fine, noire elle aussi, négligemment nouée.

Bon sang, il est juste… parfait. Et on est juste… tout à fait assortis.

Beaucoup de noir, c'est un fait, mais il est tellement élégant avec cette petite touche désordonnée qui lui donne cet air nonchalant et insoumis que j'aime tant.

Je serre les cuisses, traversée par un frisson affolant.  
Cette cravate me tente. Elle m'appelle, me demande de la détacher et me donne un tas d'idées plus perverses les unes que les autres.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et sa mine se transforme. Ses paupières se soulèvent un peu plus, ses mains sortent de ses poches, son corps se détache de la voiture. Il avance d'un pas et se crispe.  
Il bouge à peine les lèvres mais je devine les mots « putain de bordel de… » la suite m'a échappé.

Je souris. C'est exactement la réaction que j'espérais.

Lorsque nos yeux se trouvent, nous sommes agités intérieurement et visiblement troublés, tous les deux au même niveau, intimidés et excités à la fois.

Après quelques secondes longues comme des heures, nous retrouvons la possession de nos membres et nous avançons l'un vers l'autre, toujours poussés par cette attirance inébranlable.

Nos mains se joignent et nos doigts s'enlacent.

Il embrasse le creux de mon cou et son odeur me transporte.

Je me suis trompée. C'est moi qui ne vais pas pouvoir attendre d'avoir diné avant de lui sauter dessus.

\- J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaitre, sourit-il.

\- J'ai failli ne pas me reconnaitre non plus, je réponds ravie de mon petit effet.

\- Tu es stupéfiante.

\- Et tu es… appétissant.

Il se tend, légèrement mais assez pour que je le remarque.

Sans y penser, je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit-il sèchement.

Il est très sérieux. Ses yeux sont rivés sur ma bouche et je ne peux pas retenir mon sourire.

\- Pourquoi ? je demande d'une voix trainante, une voix qui ne laisse aucun doute sur mes intentions indécentes.

\- Juste… ne le fais pas.

Je tente de l'amadouer.

\- Edward… il frissonne quand je murmure son prénom dans le creux de son oreille. Tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effet que cette cravate a sur moi.

Il serre mes doigts plus fort.

\- Et tu n'imagines pas ce que me fait cette queue de cheval.

Des images suggestives emplissent mon cerveau. Oh si ! J'imagine très bien !

Mine de rien, j'approche mon bassin du sien. L'air entre nous se charge d'électricité. Je le veux. Je le veux tellement…

\- En plus ma culotte est si fine qu'elle se déchirera facilement, je minaude.

Mais alors, contre toute attente, il se redresse et sourit.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Et merde ! J'ai loupé mon coup.

Il prend un bouquet dans sa voiture et me le présente.  
Je ris quand je m'aperçois qu'il s'agit de culottes, un bouquet de culottes de toutes les couleurs.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est romantique, mais c'est vrai que je commençais à en manquer, je ris.

Il sourit, ses yeux pétillent.  
Je revois celui que j'ai rencontré il y a quelques semaines, celui dont je ne connaissais rien et qui m'intriguait autant qu'il m'agaçait, celui qui m'a charmée sans que je ne m'en aperçoive vraiment.

Il ouvre la portière et m'invite à entrer.

\- Mademoiselle…

\- Merci monsieur…

Il grimace.

\- On va arrêter les « monsieur », j'ai l'impression d'être mon père.

\- En même temps, ton invitation est terriblement dépassée. On ne fait plus ça aujourd'hui.

Il s'installe au volant.

\- Ah bon ? Et on fait quoi si on n'invite pas une femme au restaurant ?

Euh…

Je suis vraiment mauvaise en ce qui concerne toutes les étapes de la séduction. Je n'en connais qu'une, le sexe…

\- Eh bien…

Il me sert un sourire un rien suffisant qui me donne envie de lui coller une beigne. Je me ravise quand sa main remonte ma robe pour passer sur ma cuisse.

\- On va essayer de rendre cette soirée intéressante, lance-t-il.

\- Je suis certaine que tu vas y arriver.

Sur ce il démarre en trombe et sort de la ville.

La route fait des lacets mais la conduite d'Edward est souple.

Nous montons sur Twinpeaks boulevard. Je sais que là-haut, nous aurons un superbe point de vue sur la ville mais je n'y suis jamais allée.  
J'habite ici depuis toujours mais j'ai parfois l'impression d'être une étrangère.  
Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de tant de choses sans m'en apercevoir ? Comment ai-je pu me cantonner à mon job, ma petite vie étriquée et m'en satisfaire ?

Au moment où je sens ma poitrine m'oppresser, Edward prend ma main dans la sienne. Comme s'il sentait que j'en avais besoin, comme s'il lisait en moi sans le moindre problème.  
Il me change, il m'aide à m'ouvrir et c'est une bonne chose.

¤ Edward ¤

J'emmène Bella sur le plus beau panorama de San Francisco. Le soleil est en train de se coucher sur la ville et je connais l'endroit idéal pour assister à ce spectacle tranquillement.

Oui c'est un peu cliché, peut-être même un peu attendu mais tant pis. Il semble que Bella n'ait aucune expérience en ce qui concerne les rendez-vous galants. J'espère la toucher.

Nous arrivons et elle saute de la voiture avant même que j'aie posé un pied à terre.  
Elle approche du bord avec une démarche mal assurée, pas vraiment à l'aise dans ses chaussures hautes mais vraiment, vraiment stupéfiante.  
Ses jambes sont interminables et plus encore sexy que d'habitude. Et ses fesses… Je ne peux pas nommer ce qu'il y a de plus parfait que la perfection.

Je la rejoins parce que son équilibre précaire m'effraie un peu, surtout près du précipice.  
Ses poings sont serrés et elle sourit. Elle est même radieuse. Effectivement, mon idée la touche. J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est jamais venue ici.  
Son air ravi, presque enfantin, contraste fortement avec son allure élégante.  
Mes doigts glissent sur sa nuque, ses cheveux volettent et quelques mèches libérées par le vent fouettent son visage émerveillé. Elle est la plus parfaite des femmes avec qui j'aurais pu partager ce moment et cette idée me frappe. Elle atteint mon cerveau, mes bras, mes jambes, mon corps entier. Bella est précieuse, elle devient un élément essentiel de ma vie et je vais la choyer le plus possible pour encore apercevoir cette étincelle sur son visage.

Je l'enlace étroitement, son dos contre mon torse. Ses mains passent sur mes bras, sa tête se cale contre mon épaule, mes lèvres embrassent sa tempe et nous restons ainsi, serrés et heureux.  
Je peux avancer avec certitude qu'elle est heureuse en ce moment précis, et je suis tellement foutrement heureux que mon cœur semble vouloir exploser dans ma poitrine.

Il commence à faire sombre alors je la délaisse et j'installe notre petit campement. J'étale une couverture épaisse au sol sur laquelle je pose au centre une lanterne de camping.

Bella ne bouge pas. Elle se tient au même endroit, ses bras enroulés autour de ses épaules même si elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir froid. Je la retourne doucement et lui propose de s'assoir.

Elle sourit quand elle aperçoit la mise en scène. Elle parait émue et je suis très fier de moi et encore une fois, foutument heureux. Elle en profite pour enlever ses chaussures. Je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose d'elle et je me console en pensant qu'elle les remettra plus tard.

J'attrape deux coupes dans le coffre de la voiture. Quand je lui tends la sienne, elle grimace un peu.  
Elle s'attend à ce que je lui propose du champagne. Mais je ne suis pas allé aussi loin dans le cliché.  
Je lui sers un jus de fraise et quand elle voit la couleur rouge emplir son verre elle rit de bon cœur. Parfait, elle est séduite par mon idée.

Je lève mon verre dans sa direction, elle fait de même.

\- A la femme exceptionnelle avec qui j'ai la chance de partager ma soirée.

Ses yeux papillonnent et son regard se dérobe au mien. Il me semble que ses joues rosissent mais dans la faible lueur de la lanterne je ne suis pas sûr. Dans tous les cas, c'est foutrement sexy et attirant.

\- A l'homme le plus obstiné et le plus charmant que je connaisse.

Cette fois ses yeux lumineux sont dans les miens et putain, je crois que je suis en train de décoller, je ne touche plus terre.  
Nous buvons une gorgée, tous deux un peu intimidés, en tous cas pour ma part.

\- Edward… chuchote-t-elle. Ce rancard est juste… parfait. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça et je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur mais… tu t'en es très bien sorti. Tu t'en sors toujours très bien. Tu sais ce qui me fait craquer, tu sais comment me toucher. Je crois que personne d'autre au monde ne me connait comme toi et ne prend soin de moi de cette façon.

Elle est troublée et je me rapproche parce qu'à cet instant me tenir loin d'elle, même de quelques centimètres est difficile, voire impossible. J'ai besoin de la sentir pour éprouver plus avant ses dires.  
Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et nos corps prennent place l'un contre l'autre d'une façon naturelle.

\- Je n'avais pas prévu ton arrivée dans ma vie et je ne sais toujours pas comment tout ça va se passer, mais maintenant que tu es là, je voulais que tu saches que je suis très heureuse de te connaitre Edward Cullen. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi comblée, aussi vivante et c'est grâce à toi.

Elle n'ose pas me regarder et moi, j'ai perdu la capacité de bouger et de parler. Ma tête se bat contre mon corps mais là, je suis perdu.  
Je sais combien il est difficile pour Bella de parler de ses sentiments et je sais ce qui lui en coûte. Je suis ému. J'essaie de ne pas trembler, de ne pas laisser l'émotion me gagner, de ne pas sauter de joie dans tous les sens. Je la serre très fort contre moi et elle s'agrippe à mes épaules.  
Je décide de ne plus lutter et tant pis si je me tais. Elle me comprend, elle sait que je lui suis reconnaissant et que je suis touché par ses paroles.

Nous restons là un long moment.

Bella s'épanche un peu plus sur son enfance désastreuse.  
Elle me raconte la déception qui s'est abattue sur elle quand les parents d'Emmett ont décidé de la placer. Elle s'y attendait pourtant, elle a même œuvré en ce sens en désobéissant, en leur tenant tête, en fuguant quelques fois.  
Elle me parle de sa première année en foyer, de la façon dont Sue s'est tout de suite entichée d'elle et de combien elle s'est battue envers et contre elle pour lui prouver qu'elle avait la capacité de s'en sortir.

\- Tu sais Bella, je commence.

Je ne veux pas faire mon psychiatre mais elle doit comprendre et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder autrement.

\- Je ne connais personne qui ait vécu une enfance telle que la tienne, mais je sais que des enfants qui ne sont pas sollicités, qui ne parlent pas, qui bougent peu, ont beaucoup de mal à apprendre à parler, à se mouvoir. Certains n'y arrivent jamais vraiment. Je sais qu'il faut avoir une force et une détermination hors du commun pour y parvenir, et de la même façon, pour ne pas sombrer quand on a connu l'horreur avant de connaitre la vie telle qu'elle est pour la plupart d'entre nous.

\- Je crois que je n'ai aucun mérite. J'ai juste rencontré les bonnes personnes au bon moment.

\- Moi je suis persuadé au contraire que tout le mérite te revient, parce que les rencontres ne sont efficaces que si on a décidé de s'en sortir et qu'on trouve en soi la combativité pour le faire.

Je prends son visage en coupe un peu durement. Maintenant ça suffit. Elle doit arrêter de se voiler la face.

\- Bella Swan, tu es une personne spectaculaire. N'en doute jamais.

Je mets toute la persuasion possible dans mes mots et toute l'affection, l'amour peut-être, dont je suis capable.

Ses yeux luisent, si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien je pourrais croire qu'elle va pleurer.

Elle est plus magnifique que jamais et même si son rouge à lèvres semble me barrer la route, j'approche délicatement ma bouche de la sienne.  
Ses paupières se soulèvent un peu plus mais je ne sens aucune réticence. Alors je ne m'arrête pas et aussi tendrement que je puisse le faire, je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.  
Je ne bouge pas, ni elle non plus. Nous restons un instant ainsi, sans amorcer aucun autre mouvement, nos lèvres s'effleurant à peine.  
Mon cœur bondit et ma poitrine est saisie. Tout se mélange dans ma tête et il ne reste plus qu'elle et cette sensation plus grandiose et authentique que tout ce que je n'ai jamais connu.

Elle se recule et baisse la tête.  
Elle n'est pas gênée ou outrée, juste troublée. Elle caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts. J'imagine que la nouveauté engendre bien des sentiments dans son esprit.  
Elle lève enfin les yeux vers moi. Je suis tendu, incapable de prévoir sa réaction.  
Elle sourit. Un vrai sourire, franc et lumineux, que je lui rends au centuple.

Je m'arrête là, pour l'instant. Je ne veux en aucun cas forcer notre premier baiser. Celui-ci est déjà sublime. J'attendrai qu'elle décide. Je suis tout de même rempli d'espoir.

\- La soirée commence à peine. Viens, je t'emmène diner.

\- Quoi ? On va quand même diner ?

\- Bien sûr !

Que croyait-elle ? Que nous en resterions là ?

\- Dans un vrai restaurant ?

J'éclate de rire parce que sa mine est aussi incrédule que stupéfaite.

\- Bien sûr !

Elle se lève sans enthousiasme. Elle ne prend pas la peine de remettre ses chaussures et entre dans la voiture.  
Je récupère les affaires et je la rejoins.

Avant de mettre le contact, je laisse mes yeux naviguer sur son corps mis en valeur d'une façon différente dans sa robe.

Je caresse sa cuisse et remonte un peu plus haut sur sa peau, plus haut que la décence permet de le faire.  
Elle force un peu le soupir qui échappe de ses lèvres pour me montrer qu'elle apprécie.

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que cette robe te va à merveille ? je demande la voix rauque.

\- Oui.

Sa voix sensuelle glisse dans un souffle et provoque une décharge au niveau de ma queue.

Bordel de merde !

\- Est-ce que je t'ai dit que ces chaussures te font des jambes de rêve et un cul de déesse ?

Elle soulève ses fesses pour forcer ma main à monter un peu plus, à se poser là où elle veut que je lui fasse du bien.

\- Non, murmure-t-elle.

Elle ferme les yeux et passe ses mains au-dessus de sa tête. Elle me provoque. Elle me fait comprendre qu'elle est prête et que je peux faire ce que je veux d'elle.  
J'imagine ses tétons dur, son sexe humide, son odeur…

Putain ! Je dois me reprendre sinon nous n'irons jamais diner.

Je serre sa cuisse plus que de raison. Je dois être fou ou complètement stupide mais je remets mes mains sur le volant en prenant une grande respiration et je fais vrombir le moteur pour regagner la ville.

Bella sourit avec malice. Elle n'en a pas fini avec moi et je ne suis pas sûr d'être assez fort pour l'en empêcher. D'ailleurs, ai-je vraiment envie de l'en empêcher ?

\- Edward, miaule-t-elle. Tu me rends si chaude.

Elle s'étire largement en ouvrant ses jambes. Ses mains remontent sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

\- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. C'est dangereux. Je suis au volant.

Et c'est vrai. Elle me rend fou. Ses mains attirent mon regard sans que je ne puisse résister.

\- Alors arrête-toi.

On y est. Voilà exactement ce qu'elle veut que je fasse, que je m'arrête, que j'arrache ses vêtements, que je la baise jusqu'à l'agonie et que nous annulions notre diner.  
Aucune chance. Je serai fort.

\- Tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est tremper ta culotte bébé. Je ne cèderai pas.

Elle ricane.

\- Je peux tremper ma culotte beau gosse, j'en ai une tonne pour me changer.

Bordel ! Quel con ! J'avais oublié ça !

\- D'ailleurs, tu m'as tellement allumée que je vais le faire tout de suite.

Elle se tortille pour attraper son bouquet.  
Il y en a de toutes sortes, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs.  
Elle prend un malin plaisir à les sortir une à une, à les ausculter, à me demander quel effet ferait telle ou telle culotte sur elle.

Je ne bronche pas, ou très peu. Je me focalise sur la route alors que mon sexe me crie d'envoyer bouler ce stupide repas et de l'emmener chez moi.

Finalement, elle opte pour un string minuscule, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Elle n'en porte jamais mais ce soir, elle a un défi à relever.  
Avec une langueur insupportable, elle relève sa robe au-dessus de ses fesses. Elle fait glisser le dessous très doucement.

Oh putain de bordel de merde !

J'en appelle à mes supers pouvoirs, à la force et à tout ce à quoi je peux me raccrocher pour ne pas décoller mes yeux de la route.  
Elle passe le string en se déhanchant plus que de raison et enfin, enfin, elle rabaisse sa maudite robe.

Putain ! Elle porte un string et je suis comme un débile à faire l'ignorant. Est-ce que je suis à ce point borné pour ne pas changer d'idée ? Il faut croire que oui…

Elle soupire.

\- Cette ficelle entre dans mes fesses… je crois que je n'ai pas fini d'être excitée ce soir.

Heureusement nous arrivons. La tension dans la voiture est palpable et la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas ouvert la capote pour la dissiper est pour éviter qu'elle n'ait froid.  
Je descends à la vitesse de l'éclair et pour une fois, je peux ouvrir sa porte et lui proposer ma main pour l'aider à sortir de l'habitacle.  
Nous avons quelques mètres à faire avant d'arriver et je garde sa main dans la mienne. Elle la serre d'autant plus qu'elle l'aide à se soutenir, déséquilibrée par ses escarpins.

\- J'espère que tu te rends compte à quel point je me sacrifie pour te faire plaisir, dit-elle.

\- Tu te sacrifies ?

\- Bon… je sacrifie mes pieds, c'est déjà beaucoup.

\- Oui je m'en rends compte bébé. Et je suis l'homme le plus chanceux et le plus fier que porte cette Terre en ce moment. Je veux que tout le monde voie à quel point tu es belle et désirable et à quel point je suis un putain de veinard d'être à tes côtés.

Une fois de plus, elle prend cette attitude délicieuse. Ses yeux se détournent, elle rougit un peu et moi… moi je craque complètement pour cette femme.

Nous entrons dans le restaurant que j'ai choisi. Il est simple, il n'y a que quelques tables. La lumière est tamisée, la musique feutrée.  
La serveuse nous conduit à une table d'angle. J'avais demandé un coin tranquille et je ne suis pas déçu.

Bella s'installe et observe chaque détail du lieu.  
Des reproductions d'œuvres d'art ornent les murs, de tous les styles, toutes les époques. Bella contemple. Elle aime et je suis aux anges de ne pas m'être trompé.

\- Cet endroit est magnifique, murmure-t-elle.

\- En plus la cuisine est délicieuse, le chef a un potager dans le coin dont il se sert pour préparer ses plats, je souris.

Bella mange bio, je me devais de trouver un établissement à la hauteur de ses goûts.

Elle baisse la tête, elle cherche ses mots.

\- Tu es… unique. J'avais peur que tu m'emmènes dans un resto guindé, avec chandelles et musiciens mais encore une fois, je me suis trompée. Tu me connais.

\- Jamais je ne t'aurais emmené dans ce genre d'endroit. Déjà ce n'est pas mon style et surtout ce n'est pas le tien. Je voulais trouver quelque chose qui nous ressemble, je voulais qu'on passe un moment dont nous nous rappellerions longtemps.

Son visage se voile. Je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise avec l'idée de durée mais c'est ma façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur. J'aime être avec elle, auprès d'elle, et je veux que ça dure le plus longtemps possible.

\- Merci, chuchote-t-elle.

\- Merci à toi de me permettre de te faire plaisir. Je ne demande rien d'autre…

Nos doigts s'enlacent. Notre émotion est prégnante et je pense que nous sommes beaux tous les deux, ce soir, à cette table.

¤ Bella ¤

La serveuse vient prendre nos commandes et ne lâche pas Edward des yeux. Celui-ci ne le remarque pas. Il ne cesse de me toucher et ne voit que moi. Mon cœur se soulève. Je n'ai pas de nausées, au contraire, je plane littéralement.

Nous buvons un verre de vin blanc qu'Edward m'a fortement conseillé. Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude de l'alcool, je commence déjà à être gaie quand je vois une silhouette dans l'entrée que je reconnais parfaitement.  
Je redresse la tête pour en avoir le cœur net. Alors, je suis sûre qu'il s'agit d'Emmett, suivi à mon grand étonnement de Rosalie.  
Ils sont en tenue de sport et parlent avec la serveuse.

Je me lève pour me montrer et agite le bras.

\- Emmett !

Je ne crie pas mais je parle assez fort pour que tous les clients se retournent sur moi. J'entends le rire d'Edward, pas gêné une seconde par mon comportement. Par contre Emmett est embarrassé. Au lieu de venir vers nous comme je m'y attendais, il pose sa main sur ses yeux et se retourne vers Rosalie.  
Je souris et agite mon bras pour lui signifier de nous rejoindre quand elle m'aperçoit.  
Elle ne semble pas plus ravie qu'Emmett de me voir là et je me demande bien ce que j'ai pu leur faire pour provoquer cette réaction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? je demande à Edward.

Celui-ci s'amuse beaucoup de mon attitude et de la leur.

\- Ils n'ont pas envie d'être vus ensemble.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Officiellement, Rosalie trouve qu'Emmett est un ringard et Emmett que Rosalie est une bourgeoise coincée.

Edward lève ses sourcils et j'atterris enfin. Il a raison, ils ne se supportent pas. Que font-ils donc ensemble ?  
Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir.

Ils avancent d'un pas trainant vers nous.

\- Hey ! Salut ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je demande.

Moi je suis très enthousiaste. Le verre de vin n'y est certainement pas pour rien.

\- En fait…

Emmett se frotte la nuque, Rosalie tente de se cacher derrière lui. C'est étrange, ça ne leur ressemble pas. Emmett n'est jamais gêné, devant moi il n'a rien à cacher, et Rosalie n'est pas ce genre de femme à se dérober, trop fière et combative.

\- On s'est croisé par hasard au club de boxe. Comme on était affamé, j'ai proposé à Rose de manger un morceau ensemble.

Oh putain ! Est-ce qu'il rougit ? Emmett a bien rougi ?!

Je me tourne vers Edward. Ses yeux pétillent de malice et son sourire n'a pas de fin.

\- Mangez avec nous ! propose Edward.

Ils se regardent. Je ne vois pas l'expression d'Emmett mais Rosalie est mal à l'aise.

\- On pensait prendre quelque chose à emporter… En plus on est en tenue de sport…

\- Oh… Si vous voulez être tranquille, je comprends, pas de soucis.

Edward le nargue ouvertement. Il sent que Rosalie et Emmett sont dans l'embarras de se retrouver face à nous alors qu'ils auraient préféré que leur petite sortie reste secrète.  
De mon côté, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils veulent garder le silence. Puis je me rappelle que moi-même je ne voulais pas avouer que je fréquentais Edward au début.

Evidemment, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons d'une possible relation entre eux, Emmett dément le fait qu'ils veuillent rester seuls tous les deux et accepte l'invitation d'Edward à se joindre à nous.

Le silence et le malaise s'étendent à notre table.  
La serveuse vient prendre la commande d'Emmett et Rose mais n'arrive pas à détendre l'atmosphère.

Rose et Emmett sont assis le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre et n'osent même pas se regarder. Rose a les mains jointes sous son menton, Emmett ne sait pas quoi faire de son corps. Il gigote, ne tient pas en place.  
C'est lui qui brise la glace.

\- Alors et vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je sors Bella, raille Edward. On profite de notre premier vrai rancard.

Toute la tablée rit un peu mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Edward et moi n'arrivons pas à contenir notre joie, Rose et Emmett ne contiennent pas leur nervosité.

\- On peut dire que vous ne faites pas les choses dans l'ordre, se moque Rose.

\- Un ordre ? Quel ordre ? Le tien ? Se rencontrer, attendre pour sortir, attendre un temps défini pour baiser, se marier, avoir des enfants ? C'est ça ton ordre ? demande Emmett un rien agressif.

Rosalie le toise. Elle est perturbée mais se ressaisit dans la seconde, comme elle le fait toujours.

\- Ce n'est pas « mon » ordre, c'est comme ça que les choses « normales » se passent.

\- La normalité n'existe pas. Ce qui me semble normal sera tout à fait différent pour toi.

\- Oui mais il y a bien des règles établies et immuables.

\- Des règles ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Cite m'en une.

\- On ne touche pas une fille qui n'a pas envie de l'être.

Rosalie nous laisse bouche bée. J'ai du mal à comprendre l'échange qui vient de se produire. Ils étaient ensemble, pourtant quand on les entend discuter on dirait qu'ils ne se supportent pas.  
Emmett reste sans voix, comme moi, Edward se tend. Je suis persuadée qu'il sait quelque chose au sujet de Rose que nous ne savons pas.

\- Je suis certain qu'Emmett ne parlait pas de ce genre de chose, dit Edward avec douceur.

Elle le regarde avant de répondre.

\- Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, tranche-t-elle sèchement. Excusez-moi…

Sur ce elle se lève et file aux toilettes.  
Sans réfléchir, je la suis. Son comportement est trop étrange. Elle n'avait aucune raison de rebondir ainsi. Même si la réflexion d'Emmett était sèche, elle était plutôt anodine.

J'entre. Elle est penchée au-dessus des lavabos, elle asperge son visage d'eau.

\- Hey Rose, dis-je doucement. Tu vas bien ?

Elle agrippe le rebord du lavabo. Ses yeux sont rouges, elle pleure. Je suis stupéfaite de la voir pleurer. Je pensais qu'elle était un peu comme moi, dure et solide. Mais elle semble avoir ses faiblesses.

\- Excuse-moi Bella, j'arrive dans une seconde.

\- Tu es sûre ? Tout va bien ?

\- C'est Emmett ! explose-t-elle. Il a le don de m'énerver pour de petites choses sans importance. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté de l'accompagner ce soir.

C'est drôle de voir comme elle se confesse facilement. Peut-être parce qu'elle en a gros sur le cœur, peut-être aussi parce que je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle le fasse. Je ne la presse pas et c'est d'autant plus facile pour elle.

\- C'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'en doute.

\- Non…

\- Alors c'est qu'il te plait. Si j'ai appris quelque chose avec Edward c'est bien ça. Au début, il m'agaçait parce que je ne voulais pas ressentir ce que sa présence me renvoyait. J'ai d'abord essayé de le repousser de toutes mes forces, mais ça n'a servi à rien.

Rosalie baisse la tête. Je sens que mon discours fait mouche dans son esprit.

\- Rose… depuis combien de temps n'es-tu pas sortie avec quelqu'un ?

Elle répond sans me regarder.

\- Depuis mon divorce.

\- Tu es divorcée ?

C'est la dernière chose que j'aurais pu imaginer la concernant.

Elle hoche la tête sans changer de position.

Je n'ose pas poser plus de question. Je ne suis pas douée pour consoler les gens. J'attends simplement qu'elle se calme.

\- Il était plus âgé que moi, mais j'étais folle de lui et il me le rendait bien. Nous avons fait un grand et merveilleux mariage, un mariage de conte de fée. Et puis il a changé. Il est devenu violent… à tous les niveaux…

A tous les niveaux ? Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il était violent sexuellement ? C'est comme ça que je le comprends.

\- Il m'a fallu deux ans pour m'apercevoir qu'il ne changerait pas et qu'il allait me tuer si je le laissais faire.

Effectivement, Rosalie est forte, bien plus que la plupart des femmes. Ce qu'elle a vécu est intolérable.

\- Emmett n'est pas comme ça Rose. Emmett est incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Tu le sais, tu le sens, tu peux avoir confiance en lui. Je ne connais personne d'aussi intègre et affectueux que lui.

\- J'ai tellement peur Bella.

Ce disant elle m'étreint fortement. J'ai un mouvement de recul que je rattrape bien vite en posant ma main dans ses cheveux.  
Elle respire profondément, elle se calme et je ne bouge pas.

\- Les choses ne se répètent pas toujours. On a tous droit à une autre chance, on a tous droit au bonheur. Ecoute ton cœur, il ne te ment pas.

Elle acquiesce contre mon épaule. J'attends patiemment qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

\- Tu te sens prête ? On peut y aller ? je demande quand j'entends ses sanglots se taire.

Elle sourit et je sais qu'elle va mieux.

\- Attends ! Bella…

Elle saisit ma main et m'observe.

\- Tu es vraiment bandante dans cette tenue !

J'éclate de rire. Rosalie est bel et bien de retour.

Nous reprenons place auprès des gars plus légères. Eux par contre paraissent un peu tendus. Je prends la main d'Edward pour lui signifier que tout va bien. Il me dévisage et même s'il ne parle pas, j'entends distinctement un « tu es merveilleuse ».  
Tout pétille à l'intérieur et je crois que mon sourire ne cache rien de mon excitation.

\- Je suis désolé Rose. Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

Emmett est penaud et attendrissant.  
Rosalie prend un instant, comme pour peser le pour et le contre et finalement, elle pose délicatement, parce que Rose a toujours des gestes délicats, sa main sur celle d'Emmett.

\- Je me suis emportée. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas dire ça.

Ils se sourient et semblent oublier que nous sommes là.

J'en profite pour me défaire de mes chaussures, discrètement, sous la table, et faire du pied à Edward. Il se déplace un peu plus vers moi et embrasse ma main.

Après ça, le diner se déroule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Emmett fait toujours ses blagues graveleuses mais pour une fois Rose ne le reprend pas et rit de bon cœur.  
A la fin du repas, nous partons chacun de notre côté en nous promettant de nous retrouver pour diner ensemble très vite.

Lorsque je me retourne pour les voir s'éloigner, Rosalie est accrochée au bras d'Emmett, celui-ci serré contre elle et ils rient. Leur histoire s'annonce belle et une bouffée d'amour emplie ma poitrine.

\- Tu es une entremetteuse, raille Edward.

\- Franchement, je crois que je suis douée. Tu crois que je pourrais créer une agence de rencontres ?

\- Pourquoi pas, rit-il. Mais je crois que ta vraie vocation c'est le tatouage.

\- Tu as raison, je suis faite pour ça. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu repasses sous mes aiguilles ? Je ne peux pas laisser mon chef d'œuvre inachevé.

Bien sûr je mets beaucoup de dérision dans mes propos, même si, je dois l'avouer, son tatouage est magnifique et j'en suis très fière.

\- Le plus vite possible. Tu as un créneau pour moi la semaine prochaine ?

\- J'ai un créneau pour toi quand tu veux beau gosse.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil. Son regard noircit, il semble qu'il va me sauter dessus dans la seconde.

\- Aguicheuse !

\- Et même plus…

Il accélère le pas, nous trainant, moi et mon rire, derrière lui.

Dans la voiture, Edward n'a plus de réserve. Il s'est retenu toute la soirée, bien trop longtemps et il n'en est plus capable.

\- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi ce soir, je minaude.

Je le taquine. Je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Je le veux… vite… fort… tout de suite.

\- Hors de question Bella.

Son ton autoritaire m'allume et fait éclater une étincelle juste au niveau de mon sexe.

\- Relève ta robe, ordonne-t-il.

J'obéis mais lentement, juste pour le torturer un peu plus.

Il pose sa main sur mon sexe.

\- Bella… Tu es déjà humide… Putain !

\- Je suis prête pour toi.

J'écarte mes cuisses pour lui prouver mes dires. Il avance un doigt mais a visiblement décidé de me torturer.

\- Plus loin Edward.

Il sort son doigt et le porte à ses lèvres.

\- Bientôt bébé… Très bientôt…

Effectivement nous arrivons déjà devant chez lui. Aussitôt la voiture garée, il saisit ma main pour m'emmener à l'intérieur et plus précisément dans la chambre.

Je fais voler mes chaussures et entreprend de défaire ma robe.

\- Attends !

Je m'arrête, interpelée par l'urgence de sa voix.

Il récupère les escarpins et s'agenouille devant moi.

\- Ne les enlève pas, dit-il plus doux.

Je ne savais pas que me voir en talons hauts excitait Edward. Maintenant que je le sais, je compte bien le rendre dingue. Il m'aide à les chausser.

Sa bouche embrasse mes jambes et remonte lentement entre mes cuisses. Ses mains passent sous ma robe pour empoigner mes fesses.

\- J'adore ce string.

Je note pour plus tard : comment rendre Edward fou de désir ? Porter un string et des chaussures hautes. Facile…

Sa bouche trouve mon string et à mon grand étonnement, au lieu de le déchirer comme il aime tant le faire, il le déplace, assez pour mettre à nu mon clitoris et embrasse mon sexe.

Il est doux, tendre, pas du tout pressé comme je le supposais.

Je suis incandescente et déjà au bord de la jouissance.

\- Edward…

Ma voix s'éraille.

\- Je vais…

Il me délaisse immédiatement. Je grogne de frustration.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mon pubis.

\- Pas tout de suite, annonce-t-il.

Je tire ses cheveux pour le forcer à finir ce qu'il a si bien commencé mais il n'y a rien à faire. Il ricane un peu, se lève et se place dans mon dos. Il empoigne ma queue de cheval et tire ma tête en arrière.

Je râle de plaisir.

\- J'ai dit, pas tout de suite, dit-il en tirant un peu plus fort.

Mon corps s'électrise.

Il baisse la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui glisse jusqu'à mes pieds. Un frisson me parcourt.  
Il masse mon sein et embrasse mon cou. Je soulève les bras et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux.  
Sa main descend sur mon ventre et entre dans ce ridiculement petit string.

\- Tu es si chaude.

\- Oui… je te veux…

\- Tu me veux là.

Son doigt pénètre en moi et je décolle.

\- Oui…

\- Comme ça…

Il ajoute un doigt plus rudement.

\- Oui !

Alors il les retire mais c'est plus que ce que je peux supporter.  
Je me retourne et défait brusquement sa cravate et sa chemise, un ou deux boutons volent au passage.  
J'embrasse son cou, je le mords tout en déboutonnant son pantalon.

Il grogne et saisit mes poignets pour m'immobiliser.

\- C'est moi qui décide.

\- Tu peux toujours essayer, je riposte.

Je me défais de sa prise et empoigne son sexe sous son boxer sans ménagement. Il se tend, ne respire plus, ne bouge plus.

\- Bella, grince-t-il.

Je souris.

Mais alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, il arrache mon soutien-gorge et vient lécher, sucer mes seins.

Oh putain, il est tellement doué qu'il pourrait me faire jouir juste avec sa bouche sur mes seins.

Il prend mes épaules et me pousse sur le lit. Il n'est pas doux, même un peu brutal mais qu'est-ce que j'aime ça.  
Sa jambe passe entre les miennes pour les écarter un maximum.  
Comme par magie, la cravate apparait dans sa main et un sourire affamé, carnassier apparait sur ses lèvres.  
Je suis brulante, je me consume. Je ne crois pas que plaisir puisse être plus puissant que celui qu'il me donne, mais je veux bien essayer quand même.

\- Edward…

J'approche mes lèvres des siennes sans les toucher, juste pour qu'il sente mon souffle se mélanger au sien.

\- Attache-moi.

Mes yeux sont dans les siens et l'expression perverse de son visage me saisit.  
Sans attendre, il attrape mes poignets et les noue aux barreaux du lit. Une fois immobilisée, il se met à genoux devant moi et me contemple. Il ne me regarde pas, ne m'observe pas, il me contemple et sa dévotion me fait presque mal aux tripes tellement elle est intense.

\- Edward ! J'en peux plus !

Je ne peux pas soutenir plus son regard. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai l'impression que je ne le mérite pas.  
Sa bouche part à l'assaut de ma peau, de chaque parcelle de ma peau. Quand il atteint mon sexe, je crie, je veux plus, il doit me délivrer.  
Mais Edward a d'autres plans et soumise comme je le suis, je n'ai aucun moyen de l'en dissuader.  
Il remonte sauvagement et d'un coup de rein sec s'enfonce enfin en moi. Je geins comme une détraquée, incapable de me retenir.  
Il ouvre mes jambes jusqu'à me faire presque mal, il me culbute sans ménagement et c'est foutrement bon, foutrement meilleur que ce que je n'ai jamais connu.

\- Je vais venir ! gémit-il. Jouis bébé ! Jouis avec moi !

Et parce que j'ai décidé d'être sa proie, parce qu'à ce moment précis lui refuser quoi que ce soit m'est impossible, je jouis, fort et longtemps. Je jouis comme jamais je n'ai joui, ni avec lui ni avec un autre. Je sors de mon corps et je vais planer dans un océan d'étoiles frétillantes pour finir vaincue et apaisée sur des nuages moelleux et confortables.

Quand j'ouvre enfin les yeux, nous reprenons toujours nos souffles. Je suis délicieusement coincée sous le poids d'Edward, ses bras autour de moi me serrant comme un étau, son souffle rapide dans mon cou.

\- Bella… ma Bella… tu es… tu m'as…

Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de précisions pour comprendre à quel point ça a été bon pour lui aussi.

Ensuite nous nous levons, tous deux lourds et ensommeillés.

Sous la douche Edward n'est que douceur, il est savoureux. Nous nous donnons du plaisir avec nos bouches. Il jouit sur ma langue et moi un peu plus tard sur la sienne.  
La volupté qu'il dégage est insensée. Je ne crois pas pouvoir jamais me passer de ce plaisir, de lui.

Quand repus, nous nous effondrons dans le lit, nous nous calons l'un contre l'un, nous mélangeons nos jambes, nos bras, apaisés et heureux.

Mais avant que le sommeil ne nous cueille, Edward va une fois de plus me surprendre, son souffle chaud s'abattant sur ma joue quand il chuchote.

\- Bella… ma Bella… je t'aime…

¤o¤o¤o¤

Désolée pour le bug... Fanfic merde!

Merci à Sochic et Phani de m'avoir signalé le problème!

Et un grand merci à Phani qui a eu le courage de lire le chapitre en bug (suis sûre que ça ne se dit pas mais vous m'aurez compris!) malgré tout :)

Des bises!


	23. Bull In The Heather

Bull In The Heather - Sonic Youth

Edward m'aime…

Je n'ai eu aucune réaction quand il me l'a avoué. D'abord parce qu'il était tard, que la soirée avait été riche en émotion et en sexe et que j'étais exténuée. Ensuite parce que je n'ai réellement pas ressenti grand-chose.

Il m'aime… Bon… D'accord…

Qu'est-ce que ça signifie au juste ? Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je pensais que le temps me l'apprendrait. Je pensais que peut-être l'attitude d'Edward allait changer. En quoi précisément, je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.  
Je pensais que nos occupations seraient différentes. De quelle façon ? Encore une fois, je n'avais pas l'ombre d'une réponse.  
Mais je supposais que s'il m'aimait, alors quelque chose de différent, de notable, allait arriver.

Mais le fait est qu'Edward m'a déclaré son amour (j'ai l'impression d'être au moyen-âge quand j'utilise cette expression bien que je n'aie rien d'une princesse et qu'il n'ait rien d'un prince il faut bien l'avouer) depuis maintenant quelques jours (cinq pour être exacte) et que rien n'a changé.

Je passe chez lui toujours aussi fréquemment, nos conversations s'ouvrent toujours un peu plus sur nos passés respectifs et pour ma part sur mes ressentis, nos séances de baise sont toujours plus sensationnelles, mais rien qui n'ait à voir avec l'amour. Du moins pour ce que j'en sais.

Il a donc lancé ces mots et je suis là à me demander pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu changer dans sa tête pour qu'il ait envie de m'annoncer ça ? Que ressentait-il qui l'ait poussé à le dire ?

Tout ceci reste un mystère pour moi.

Je n'ai pas voulu mettre le sujet sur le tapis.  
Je pourrais sans doute lui demander de quoi il s'agit précisément mais j'ai la sensation que je passerai pour une cruche si je le faisais, même si Edward est loin de me juger et qu'il me connait, moi et mon désordre émotionnel, mieux que personne.

En plus, il n'a pas recommencé.  
Je veux dire, il n'a pas répété la phrase étrange, ni quand il me regarde de cette façon si intense qui coupe mes jambes, ni quand il me baise si fort que je décolle et vois des étoiles, ni même quand il cale mon corps assouvi contre le sien tendrement.  
Non, jamais.  
Je n'ai donc pas plus d'indices sur les fondements qui permettent d'accéder à ce stade si spécial et que recherchent la plupart des gens normalement constitués, l'amour.

Je n'attends pas qu'il le fasse mais malgré moi, je reste sur mes gardes pour analyser ce qui se passera dans son esprit ou ce qui changera dans son comportement au moment où il prononcera de nouveau ces mots.  
Parce que même si ça ne me travaille pas plus que ça, je sais qu'il le fera. Ne l'avouer qu'une seule et unique fois me parait trop bizarre. Il doit y avoir une suite, quelle qu'elle soit, sinon il n'y a aucun intérêt à dire « je t'aime ». Pas quand la situation est déjà idéale.

Je suis en train de tatouer mon denier client de la journée. Une journée longue et fatigante. Depuis que mes nuits sont occupées par du sexe intense et sans limite, mes jours sont plus pénibles.

Le tatouage me captive toujours autant. Mon emploi du temps est plein pour des mois et plus je pratique, plus je suis à l'aise et m'essaie à des travaux plus périlleux mais plus originaux aussi.  
D'ailleurs, je continue le dos d'Edward demain. Je suis très excitée parce que j'adore véritablement ce tatouage. Non seulement il est techniquement compliqué mais en plus il lui ressemble, chaque partie du dessin est une partie de lui et plus je le connais, plus cette idée est prégnante.

Je me suis inspirée de plusieurs influences pour son tatouage. En premier lieu, mon style de prédilection, les motifs japonais.

Le haut de son dos est couvert d'une sorte de tempête où d'épais nuages sombres prennent toute la place. Sur l'omoplate de droite, une tête de mort se confond avec la brume. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour la tête de mort, je trouve que c'est un modèle trop commun, déjà vu des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, mais Edward avait insisté.  
Il voulait un symbole qui rappelait son accident et son flirt avec la mort. Contrairement à la connotation occidentale de la mort, du danger ou du mauvais sort, les crânes au Japon sont considérés comme une représentation positive du cercle naturel de la vie. En général, ils représentent le changement.  
En mélangeant les deux symboliques de la mort et du renouveau, la tête de mort convenait donc parfaitement à Edward.  
J'ai fait de mon mieux pour la rendre originale et pour qu'elle reste discrète, en second plan. Elle n'est pas énorme, fine et plutôt délicate.

Plus bas, sur la partie que je n'ai pas encore commencée, le sommet d'un arbre se mélangera avec les nuages qui se dissiperont pour laisser la place à un entrelacement de branches fines et larges sur lesquelles naitront des feuilles, des fleurs, la vie.  
C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée de l'arbre.  
Il représente la force, le courage et la résistance face aux épreuves multiples de la vie. Il est également lié à la symbolique de la vie, l'envie de vivre, à la longévité, voire l'immortalité, à cause des fleurs et des fruits qui y poussent.  
Les racines de l'arbre indiquent le pont entre le passé, le présent et l'avenir. Elles mourront juste au niveau de ses reins.

Quelques silhouettes d'hirondelles viendront finir le tableau. Elles sont signe d'espoir et de chance, de liberté, d'évasion, de fidélité. Sa migration lui confère la symbolique de départ et d'arrivée, d'alternance et de renouveau, de mort et de résurrection.  
Encore une fois, l'image va bien à Edward et au message qu'il voulait donner à son tatouage.

Malgré tous ces détails, l'ensemble va rester fin, aérien et léger.  
D'ailleurs Edward veut que j'ajoute une citation, comme si tout ceci n'était pas assez parlant, « Croire en l'impossible ».  
Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur l'emplacement. Il la voudrait autour de la tête de mort, je la vois bien sur une des racines. Nous négocions toujours pour savoir qui aura gain de cause.

Les nuages, les branches et le tronc de l'arbre couvrent avec un naturel parfait les cicatrices.  
Le tout le représente exactement, sombre, impétueux, et enthousiaste, déterminé.  
D'ailleurs je ne voulais à la base n'utiliser que du noir et des dégradés de gris mais je pense opter pour quelques couleurs pour visualiser plus clairement les deux côtés, obscurs et vivants du tableau.

Je suis assez fière de moi. Pour l'instant ce tatouage est parfaitement réalisé et le définit parfaitement aussi.

Il me tarde de le revoir, le tatouage et Edward. Je sais, nous nous sommes vus cette nuit, sous tous les angles, mais nos visites sont devenues comme une habitude dont il est difficile de se passer.  
Quand je suis avec lui je me sens… je ne sais pas l'exprimer. Mais je me sens plus que bien.

Mais je ne vois pas Edward ce soir. Pas que j'ai besoin de me reposer, même si c'est le cas, mais Emmett et Jasper m'ont proposé une soirée entre potes, c'est-à-dire tous les trois, comme nous le faisions fréquemment avant de rencontrer nos amants respectifs.  
Sans nous en rendre compte, nous n'avons plus le temps de nous retrouver exclusivement entre nous. Pour ma part, je vais chez Edward chaque soir et eux, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'ils font mais j'imagine qu'ils voient Alice et Rosalie.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, Emmett a souhaité nous réunir en petit comité. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une occasion spéciale de le faire, juste l'envie de se retrouver.

Après avoir payé sa séance, mon client me propose de prendre un verre.  
Il est plutôt beau, il n'a pas une once de graisse, sa peau est bronzée, ses cheveux très bien coiffés, son visage soigneusement rasé. On a pas mal discuté dans la cabine et je comprends sa démarche. En d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu accepter. Son tatouage est terminé et a priori je ne le reverrai pas de sitôt. Mais j'ai juste envie d'éclater de rire.  
Il n'a aucune chance avec moi. Pas parce qu'il est mon client, uniquement parce que je fréquente l'homme le plus désirable que je connaisse.  
Edward a des défauts, il n'est pas parfait, mais il est lui et je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre.

J'envoie gentiment balader mon client qui n'insiste pas mais me quitte tout de même avec un sourire et un regard enjôleurs puis je retourne à ma cabine pour la ranger au carré avant de rejoindre les gars qui doivent déjà être chez Emmett.

Je prends mon temps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis un peu intimidée de les retrouver.  
Les derniers événements nous ont changés, du moins, ils m'ont changée moi. Même si je suis fondamentalement toujours la même, je sens que quelque chose de différent m'anime, je le sens au plus profond de mes tripes.  
J'ai la sensation que nos « retrouvailles » à trois seront elles aussi différentes, même si je ne sais pas en quoi.

Malgré moi, je monte les escaliers en m'attendant à trouver quelque chose de nouveau. J'entends la musique, du rock évidemment, j'entends les voix enjouées de Jasper et Emmett.  
Non, rien de nouveau.

Les gars m'accueillent avec un « Aaaaaah » ravi. Jasper me fait une place près de lui sur le canapé et Emmett se lève pour m'attraper une bière. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie mais c'est un rituel entre nous, comme le fait de se voir un jeudi. Je m'y plie volontiers parce que j'adore les rituels, les rythmes précis et qu'en plus, ils créent cette proximité entre nous.

Emmett balance un bol de cacahuètes sur la table basse et la conversation commence.

Nous échangeons d'abord des banalités. Nous abordons le tatouage bien sûr, nous parlons un peu du salon et de quelques clients excentriques ou farfelus (il y en a toujours) et un blanc s'installe. C'est rare, c'est même très rare.  
Voilà où va se situer la nouveauté, dans la conversation. Nous n'avons jamais, ni les uns ni les autres, été en couple « officiel ». D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas vraiment si Emmett et Rosalie forment un couple officiel mais je suppose qu'après notre dernier diner, ils ne peuvent plus se cacher.

\- Alors beauté, comment va Edward ? demande Jasper.

Aussitôt, une étincelle s'allume dans ma tête. Il en est ainsi depuis quelques temps. Plus précisément depuis que je suis quasiment installée chez Edward.  
Dès que quelqu'un prononce son prénom, mon cerveau se met en mode « Edward mon magnifique mec à moi ». C'est guimauve, gnan gnan, c'est tout ce qui ne me ressemble pas mais je ne peux pas le contrôler, juste admettre que ça se passe et sourire, sûrement un peu niaisement.

\- Edward va très bien, dis-je avec un sourire ridicule en allongeant mes jambes devant moi et en croisant les mains derrière ma tête.

\- Et toi comment tu vas ? demande Emmett.

Son sourire malicieux n'est aucunement équivoque, il sait que je vais bien, il veut juste me l'entendre dire.

\- Je vais très bien, je réponds, mon sourire s'étirant un peu plus si c'est possible.

Jasper et Emmett ricanent en cœur.

\- Alors ça y est, c'est le grand amour.

Jasper ne pose pas la question, il l'affirme clairement.

Mon humeur change, mes bras tombent le long de mon corps et je ramasse mes jambes. En gros, je me recroqueville et je crois bien que je palis.

\- Le grand amour c'est peut-être un grand mot. Edward et moi… on est… eh bien… on s'entend bien.

Ma voix est presque un murmure. Les gars éclatent de rire et je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il y a de si drôle. J'y connais que dalle moi au grand amour ou à l'amour tout court, inutile de se foutre de moi.

\- Même la tête ensevelie sous la guimauve, tu ne vois toujours pas l'évidence !

Que veut dire Jasper ? J'ai l'air si niaise que ça ?

Ma mine en dit long sur mes questionnements intérieurs et ils ne cessent de rire. J'ai très envie de les tarter et de me barrer mais je suis trop curieuse, je dois entendre ce qui les fait tant rire.

\- C'est bon là ! Vous êtes lourds à la fin !

Je n'ai pas réussi à être assez sèche pour couper court à leur moquerie mais au moins ils font un effort pour se reprendre.

\- T'as vraiment un problème beauté ! s'étonne Emmett. Je t'ai jamais vu si épanouie, si éclatante…

\- Eclatante ? Sérieux ?

\- Oui ! Bordel Bella tu souris tout le temps, tu fais la con, tu trépignes dans les dernières heures de la journée et tu disparais comme l'éclair quand tu as fini.

Oui d'accord, je ne peux pas lui donner tort. Mais je m'envoie en l'air avec le type le plus sexy du pays, qui résisterait à ça ? Qui serait assez stupide pour ne pas attendre avec impatience le moment de le retrouver ?

Ils voient que je ne comprends pas où ils veulent en venir alors Jasper prend le relais.

\- Ce qu'Emmett veut te dire, c'est que tu es amoureuse Bella.

Sa voix est douce, pourtant j'ai l'impression que le mot « amoureuse » a claqué dans l'air, comme une gifle.  
J'ai envie de demander « Et alors ? C'est grave ? » mais ma première réaction est bien entendu la défense, comme s'il m'attaquait…

\- Pas du tout. C'est impossible. C'est pas mon truc l'amour.

Jasper sourit de nouveau et Emmett se contient pour ne pas exploser de rire… de nouveau.

\- Si tu n'y connais rien, comment sais-tu que tu ne l'es pas ?

Putain de Jasper, toujours le mot qui fait réfléchir. Je noie le poisson.

\- Et toi Jasper ? Je me rappelle très bien quand tu as rencontré Alice, tu n'osais même pas la regarder.

Il baisse la tête mais je saisis l'étincelle de ses yeux. Il est comme moi, quand on parle d'Alice il pétille.

\- J'ai changé, avoue-t-il comme un secret.

C'est loin d'être un secret. Jasper n'a pas changé fondamentalement mais il n'est plus exactement le même. Ça me rappelle quelque chose, ça me rappelle moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi ça me dérange. Peut-être parce qu'il a l'air d'avoir raison à propos de mes sentiments envers Edward.

\- Tu es… amoureux ?

J'ai du mal à dire le mot, cette conversation est si bizarre.

Il hoche la tête en souriant.

\- Mais alors… ça fait quoi ?

Nous sommes tous les trois dans une sorte de bulle, attentifs et silencieux, comme si un mystère ancestral était sur le point d'être levé.

\- Je ne sais pas trop…

Si il le sait, et il va le dire, il prend juste le temps de trouver ses mots.

\- D'abord c'est un peu agaçant, et très vite, c'est comme naturel, comme évident. Je suis la plupart du temps heureux, je pense beaucoup à elle. Quand on est tous les deux, on a tout le temps quelque chose à se dire, quelque chose à faire, on rit très souvent et… on baise beaucoup aussi. J'ai tout le temps envie d'elle. Et même si on ne dit ou on ne fait rien, on est bien parce qu'on est juste ensemble.

Je ris. Pas vraiment pour ce qu'il dit, surtout parce que je me sens nerveuse. Ce qu'il décrit me ressemble, ça nous ressemble à Edward et moi.

\- Et toi Emmett ? je demande.

Jasper tourne la tête vers lui, étonné que je puisse m'intéresser à son ressenti. Il n'est visiblement pas au courant qu'Emmett à craquer pour Rosalie.

Emmett évite nos regards, soudain plus sombre.

\- Moi je…

Il réfléchit. Il semble avoir du mal à parler ou à avouer ses sentiments.

\- Je sens que Rosalie est importante dans ma vie.

Je perçois le mouvement de stupeur de Jasper, même s'il le cache plutôt bien et qu'il l'élude dans la seconde.

\- Son air quand elle me regarde, ses expressions quand elle parle, ses gestes délicats, son franc parlé, sa façon de penser, d'envisager les choses… Tout me touche en elle.

Le silence s'intensifie. Nous attendons la fin de son discours et nous savons, sans vraiment nous en rendre compte, qu'Emmett va lancer un pavé dans la mare.

\- C'est la femme de ma vie.

Je viens de prendre cent kilos d'un coup. J'ai l'impression d'être enfoncée dans le canapé et de ne plus pouvoir faire un geste.

\- C'est à ce point ?

J'ai envie d'ajouter « déjà ? » mais je me retiens. Emmett est dans ses pensées et il n'a pas fini de parler.

\- J'ai pris une décision…

Jasper et moi sommes muets comme des carpes et dans l'expectative de cette décision qui semble si importante vu le ton solennel qu'il vient de prendre.

\- Je vais demander sa main.

Je pourrais dire une foule de choses, de la plus raffinée à la plus grossière, de la plus sensée à la plus dingue mais le fait est que je suis toujours comme une carpe, les nageoires qui gigotent en moins, juste incapable d'émettre la moindre parole ou le moindre mouvement, tétanisée.  
Jasper, l'homme qui a toujours le mot opportun au moment opportun est comme moi.  
Du coup, le silence s'étend.

\- Putain dites quelque chose, me laissez pas moisir dans ma merde !

Emmett ne s'agace pas vraiment, il se sent mal et je peux le comprendre.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Se marier c'est une chose sérieuse, une chose de grande personne et en plus qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Quel besoin a-t-il donc de se marier ?

J'y vais doucement, je ne veux pas le vexer, même s'il se doute bien qu'il n'aura pas mon soutien.

\- En fait Emmett… je trouve que c'est un peu tôt, j'ose.

\- C'est même très rapide, je ne savais même pas que tu voyais Rosalie et je ne pense pas qu'Alice le sache, elle m'en aurait parlé.

Jasper est lui aussi bouleversé par la nouvelle, plus que moi si c'est possible.

\- Je sais que c'est rapide et soudain et que personne ne s'attend à ça, peut-être même pas Rosie…

Oh putain, il l'appelle Rosie…

\- … mais j'aime cette femme. Je suis convaincu que je vais passer ma vie avec elle. Pour moi, le mariage représente ça avec elle, mon serment de l'aimer pour l'éternité.

Bon, c'est bien joli tout ça mais est-ce qu'il se demande ce que pense Rosalie ?

\- Ecoute Emmett, tu connais le passé de Rosalie ?

Il jauge ce que je sais d'un regard pénétrant, il me comprend et hoche la tête.

\- Tu ne crois pas que c'est la dernière chose dont Rosalie a envie après ce qu'elle a vécu ? Le mariage a été l'élément déclencheur, ce qui a fait basculer sa vie.

Jasper est perdu mais j'avoue qu'à cet instant, raisonner Emmett est plus important que d'informer Jasper.

Emmett frotte sa tête vigoureusement. Il a pensé à ça.

\- Je sais tout ça Bella. Je sais aussi qu'elle est bien avec moi et qu'en peu de temps on est devenu inséparable. Elle sait qu'elle peut me faire confiance, pas comme avec l'autre tordu.

\- Tu t'engages sur un terrain glissant Emmett. J'ai peur que tu précipites les choses et que tu la fasses fuir.

\- Je l'aime, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Son expression torturée me touche et j'ai envie de le réconforter mais je ne vois pas bien comment m'y prendre, et surtout, je ne serai pas sincère. Pour moi, il fait une connerie, une grosse.

\- Vous savez, j'ai bientôt trente ans, j'ai envie d'être stable, d'avoir des enfants et quelqu'un sur qui compter. Rosalie est cette personne.

\- Et si tu te trompais ? Si elle t'envoyait bouler après ça ?

\- Si Rosalie n'est pas cette personne, alors personne ne le sera.

Une fois de plus, Emmett nous laisse sans voix. Je sais qu'il est plutôt traditionnel dans sa façon de voir les choses même si la vie qu'il a choisie n'est pas conventionnelle pour la plupart des gens. Je comprends mieux son désir mais je reste persuadée qu'il va droit dans le mur avec Rose.

Les propos d'Emmett sans refroidir l'ambiance l'ont un peu alourdie. Nous nous quittons peu après, tous les trois un peu abasourdis.  
Jasper me raccompagne chez moi. Nous parlons longuement d'Emmett, de cette discussion. Jasper est inquiet, il le trouve préoccupé et déprimé. Je lui assure que ça passera, qu'Emmett est un roc increvable mais je ne suis moi-même sûre de rien.

\- Bonne nuit l'amoureuse, me taquine Jasper devant ma porte d'entrée.

Je lui frappe l'épaule en souriant et je disparais.

Au lit, après une douche apaisante, je pense à Edward bien sûr. Outre le fait que j'ai reçu cinq messages de lui après avoir allumé mon téléphone, il occupe toutes mes pensées, dès que je suis seule, dès que je suis ailleurs qu'avec lui.  
Je n'essaie pas de l'oublier ou de faire quelque chose en attendant que ça passe. Déjà je suis persuadée que je n'y arriverai pas, mais en plus, j'aime penser à lui quand il est loin. Ça me permet de prendre du recul, de l'envisager dans son ensemble et de ressentir dans ma poitrine cette excitation, cette impatience à le revoir.

Sous ma couette, j'imagine son odeur, ses bras autour de moi, son nez dans mes cheveux.

Est-ce que tout ça signifie que je suis amoureuse de lui ?  
Je n'en sais rien et je ne crois pas vouloir savoir.

¤o¤

Il est très tôt ce matin quand j'ouvre les yeux.  
Je suis très bien réveillée pourtant. Je me sens agitée. Je le sens dans mes bras, mes jambes, mon corps. Il faut que je bouge.

Ma première idée est d'aller courir mais elle est vite éludée par une autre, retrouver Edward pour une séance de baise intense.  
J'ai souvent envie de lui, c'est un fait, mais ce matin, c'est presque douloureux de ne pas l'avoir.

Au même moment, la sonnerie de mon téléphone indique un message.

« Je suis tout seul dans ce grand lit et je suis si dur pour toi. Tu me manques. »

Putain, de hasard, de destin, de signe ou de je-ne-sais-quoi et peu importe ce que c'est.

Edward n'est jamais réveillé avant moi, jamais, sauf quand il met son réveil à sonner à l'heure où je me lève. Et encore, il se rendort parfois.  
Il est d'autant plus étrange, stupéfiant même, qu'il m'envoie un message si matinal.

Je saute sur mes pieds et lui réponds.

« J'arrive. »

J'entends qu'un autre message est arrivé sur mon téléphone mais je ne prends pas la peine de le vérifier, trop impatiente, excitée et déjà humide pour lui.

J'enfile ma tenue de sport, incapable d'attendre un quelconque bus et je cours.

Je ne m'attarde pas sur ce sentiment, j'en suis à peine consciente mais tout de même, c'est étrange. Jamais je n'ai eu envie, ou même besoin de lui à ce point. Tout mon être le réclame, non seulement mon corps, mais il me semble mon âme aussi.  
Je cours en imaginant ses yeux foncés par le désir, sa bouche serrée par l'excitation et son corps nu, en moi, durement.  
J'accélère.

Après vingt minutes de course (j'ai battu mon record, d'habitude je mets trente minutes), je suis devant chez lui et l'excitation n'a pas baissée d'un cran. Haletante mais toujours aussi pressée, je sonne. Le grésillement de l'ouverture du portillon me fait grimacer et je me dépêche d'entrer.

La porte s'entrouvre sur un Edward ensommeillé, brumeux et décoiffé comme j'aime. Il porte un simple boxer.  
Aussitôt à l'intérieur, il entoure ma taille de son bras et colle son érection contre mon bas-ventre. Sa main caresse mes cheveux tandis que je frotte mon visage contre ses pectoraux. C'est doux, tendre et en même temps tendu et exigeant.  
Nos respirations accélèrent. Il empoigne ma fesse dans un geste possessif et vient rapprocher un peu plus son sexe du mien.

\- Edward, je geins. Je dois prendre une douche.

\- Je m'en fous, dit-il en mordant mon cou.

Je suis perdue. Si la sueur ne le dérange pas, elle ne me dérange pas plus.

Il me soulève vigoureusement et me dépose sur le canapé.

Il se relève face à moi, toujours habillée mais jambes écartées et pantelante. Il est magnifique. Il a l'exacte expression que j'imaginais. Les yeux noirs, la bouche serrée comme s'il se retenait, les mains en alerte comme si j'allais m'échapper.  
Sa langue passe sur ses lèvres quand j'enlève mon tee-shirt. Ses pouces passent sous la ceinture de son boxer et le descendent doucement. Sa queue jaillit et c'est sans aucune retenue que je me jette sur elle. Je l'avale avec gourmandise en éludant le mouvement de surprise d'Edward.

\- Bella… siffle-t-il.

Il agrippe mes cheveux pour me contraindre à arrêter mais je suis bien plus têtue et surtout j'aime qu'il tire mes cheveux. J'aime le gout et l'odeur de sa queue, j'aime qu'elle soit mienne et qu'Edward soit à ma merci et j'aime le sentir chancelant sous ma langue et mes mains.

Son sexe se tend un peu plus et je sais qu'il n'est pas loin de venir. Alors il tire plus durement sur mes cheveux et recule.  
Je suis abasourdie et surtout frustrée. Il me pousse contre le dossier du canapé et tombe à genoux devant moi. Sa bouche fond sur mes seins, ses mains s'activent pour baisser mon short moulant sous lequel il n'y a pas de culotte. C'est ma petite surprise du jour.  
Edward me dévisage quand il s'en aperçoit.

Il colle son front au mien entre un doigt en moi en disant : « Tu as parcouru la ville sans culotte ? »

\- Oui… je geins.

Je réponds à la fois à sa question et au mouvement de son doigt en moi.

\- Tu es une…

Il entre un deuxième doigt et je soupire de bien-être.

\- Putain ! réagit-il à mon soupir.

Je me tortille sur ses doigts.

\- Tu es une putain de déesse et je suis ton foutu esclave.

Mes yeux trouvent les siens. Un éclair puissant de désir passe entre nous.  
A cet instant précis, j'ai envie de l'embrasser, d'explorer sa bouche avec ma langue, de me fondre en lui de toutes les façons possibles mais non, pas maintenant.  
Je ne veux pas l'embrasser sous le feu du désir et je ne sais pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi.

\- Baise-moi, j'exige d'une voix rauque.

Il tire mon bassin sèchement sur le bord du canapé, écarte mes genoux repliés et me pénètre sans ménagement.  
Je crie sous la surprise et il soupire de plaisir.

Putain que c'est extraordinaire !

J'ai le cou cassé sous ses à-coups, la tête enfoncée entre les coussins mais pour rien au monde je ne changerais de position. Il taquine déjà mon clitoris et je sais qu'il va venir parce que moi-même, je sens le début de la jouissance s'insinuer dans tous mes muscles.

Son front perle, ses yeux se plissent et ses dents se serrent. Il râle, fort, il se retient pour ne pas éjaculer déjà. Moi je m'en fous, je veux qu'il vienne.  
Alors mes doigts descendent pour aider les siens sur mon bouton de plaisir.

\- Oui, murmure-t-il. Touche-toi.

Et je ne me prive pas.

Il regarde son sexe entrer dans le mien, mes doigts rouler sur mon clitoris et un éclat de folie traverse ses yeux. Il accélère encore ses poussées, ses râles deviennent plus profonds. Je suis tellement subjuguée par son physique que le plaisir me prend par surprise.

Je me cambre durement alors que mes membres se raidissent et qu'un cri aigu s'échappe de mes lèvres. Il m'immobilise en plaquant mes épaules sur le canapé et geint lui aussi plus fort. Nous restons deux ou trois secondes sans bouger, sans respirer, au paroxysme du plaisir, sa queue se déversant au fond de moi, tous deux transportés et anéantis.  
Puis nos muscles se relâchent, nos respirations reprennent. Edward, plus sensuel, plus doux, s'enfonce encore quelques fois en moi, comme s'il n'avait pas envie d'arrêter alors qu'il est évident que nous sommes assouvis et enfin, il se calme, se cale contre moi et reprend son souffle.

\- C'est foutrement magnifique Bella… chuchote-t-il.

Je perçois une pointe d'émotion dans sa voix, mais je fais comme si je le comprenais mal, ça ne peut pas être ça.

Il relève son visage face au mien, très près.  
Je vois l'émotion de sa voix dans ses yeux. Une fois de plus je suis troublée. Il va parler et j'ai tellement peur qu'il me répète qu'il m'aime que je détourne le regard.

Sa tête retombe. Je crois l'avoir vexé jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me soulever.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je m'étonne.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais besoin d'une douche, sourit-il.

Je ris. Pas de trace de mélancolie, je suis rassurée.

\- Ce serait plus pratique si tu sortais ta queue de mon sexe.

Il me donne un sourire angélique et ajuste la position.

\- Ton minou est trop doux, trop chaud, je ne veux pas en sortir.

C'est ainsi qu'il nous conduit à la salle de bains.

Dans la cabine de douche, Edward appuie mon dos contre le carrelage froid. Une de ses mains soutient mes fesses, l'autre est sur ma nuque. Moi je m'accroche à son dos et je serre mes jambes autour de sa taille.

\- Je voudrais rester tout le temps comme ça.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, son sourire se fane et son expression devient plus sérieuse.  
Il va le dire, il veut le dire, mais pourquoi donc ?

Sa main remonte de ma nuque jusqu'à ma joue. Sa bouche s'ouvre. Les mots redoutés tombent.

\- Je t'aime Bella.

Voilà, la bombe est lâchée. Mais contrairement à la première fois où il n'attendait pas de réponse puisque nous nous étions endormis la seconde suivante, contrairement à la première fois où j'étais si fatiguée que j'aurais pu croire l'avoir rêvé, il attend ma réplique et il sait que j'ai très bien compris puisque je ne suis vraisemblablement pas sourde.

Je cherche, je cherche très fort quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je ne trouve pas. Alors je sors ce qui me passe par la tête.

\- C'est… bien… je crois…

Vue l'expression de son visage, je sais que ce n'est pas la réponse qu'il espérait.

Je le repousse et me remets sur mes pieds. Je soupire bruyamment pour me donner le temps de construire une réponse honnête.

\- Je comprends pas ! Je sais pas pourquoi tu veux absolument me dire que tu m'aimes… de cette façon… Je tiens à toi, tu le sais, alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de plus ?

Il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, puis il rit. Ça commence à bien faire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à se foutre de ma gueule ?

\- Tu me soules ! je râle.

Je vais pour sortir de la cabine de douche mais il me retient.

\- Soit tu t'expliques, soit tu me laisses passer mais dans tous les cas tu arrêtes de rire.

Il se ressaisit et caresse mes épaules en signe de paix.  
J'abdique. Je décide d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire mais je croise fermement mes bras sur ma poitrine.

Il s'assoit contre la faïence de la cabine de douche et je prends place en face de lui en tailleur en mettant la plus grande distance possible entre nous malgré l'espace réduit.  
Je m'aperçois que ses yeux luisent d'érotisme alors qu'il regarde mon sexe largement offert à sa vue, alors j'allonge et croise mes jambes.  
Il passe ses mains sur son visage et commence enfin.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit « je t'aime » à personne avant toi.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas nécessaire ! je m'emporte. On est bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux changer ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Il me regarde d'une drôle de façon.

\- Changer ? Je ne veux rien changer, ni rien de plus.

\- Alors pourquoi le dire ? C'est… bizarre ! Je n'arrive pas à comprends…

\- Eh bien… Je suis foutrement heureux Bella. Et quoi que je fasse, tout me ramène à toi. Je suis heureux d'être avec toi, de partager tout ce qu'on partage, les soirées, les nuits, les discussions, le silence, le sexe…

A ce moment-là il sourit et je sais qu'il a envie de moi. Un frisson de répand dans mon corps. Putain de mec trop sexy pour être vrai !

\- Ces mots prennent tout leur sens avec toi. Tu es l'unique, la seule qui me fait sentir comme je me sens, aussi bien, aussi sûr de moi et aussi heureux… Je ne me rappelle plus ni les visages ni les prénoms des filles que j'ai connu avant toi, il ne reste rien de ce que j'ai connu avant toi, tu as tout effacé.

Putain ! Mes mains tremblent et ma poitrine se serre.

\- Parce que je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre que de toi.

Il me regarde mais ses yeux sont voilés. Il se met à nu et ça n'a pas l'air si facile.

\- Je t'aime Bella. Ça signifie que tu comptes pour moi, plus que n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi. Ça signifie aussi que je t'appartiens.

\- Est-ce que tu me demandes en mariage ?

Il éclate de rire.  
Je crois qu'Emmett m'a tourné la tête avec ses histoires.

\- Non, dit-il difficilement. Je veux juste que tu le saches et je n'attends pas de réponse. Ce sentiment me déborde, il prend toute la place et je voulais le partager avec toi parce que tu es la première concernée.

\- C'est égoïste. Maintenant je vais m'en vouloir si je ne réponds pas.

Il se relève et me tend sa main pour m'aider à lui faire face.

\- Du moment que tu es heureuse…

Sa main caresse mon sein.

\- … que tu ne me prives pas de ça…

Il appuie plus fermement sa caresse et je soupire.

\- … que je peux te rendre heureuse aussi fort que possible…

Son autre main se pose sur mon sexe.  
Mes jambes s'écartent d'elles-mêmes et mon dos se cambre.

\- … je ne demande rien de plus…

Il embrasse ma gorge et je fonds, prête à m'abandonner aux plaisirs multiples que m'offre Edward.

Mais j'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve nez à nez avec la petite horloge étanche suspendue à la barre de douche. Edward étant qui il est, souvent en retard et pas du matin, il a besoin de ce genre de gadget, et visiblement moi aussi…

\- Putain ! dis-je en brisant le moment et tout contact entre nous. Je vais être en retard !

J'allume la douche sans me soucier de sa réaction. L'eau froide nous fait crier, puis rire.  
Je me lave en vitesse en repoussant ses mains baladeuses.

Nous nous habillons rapidement dans la chambre.

\- Tu n'as pas oublié que je viens cet après-midi au salon ?

\- Tu me prends pour qui ? je demande revêche. Je suis une pro, je connais mon emploi du temps par cœur.

Et bien entendu la présence d'Edward quasi nu sous mes aiguilles ne m'a pas échappée. Je ne suis pas rassasiée de lui, je reste frustrée après la douche sans sexe de ce matin. Il va falloir que je prenne sur moi pour ne pas le baiser sauvagement sur le fauteuil de ma cabine.

Il rit, pas du tout vexé par ma répartie.

\- Je vais te conduire au salon, j'ai un peu de temps.

Je ne le contredis pas pour la bonne raison que sans ça je ne serai jamais à l'heure. En plus, je crois que je commence à prendre gout à nos petits tours en voitures.  
La conduite d'Edward est vive mais souple, le vent s'engouffre dans mes cheveux, fouette doucement mon visage et me permet de me réveiller. Il a sa main sur mon genou dénudé. Le soleil brille, le ciel est bleu et nos sourires s'accrochent à nos lèvres parce que nous sommes bien, nous profitons du moment présent.

Il se gare devant le salon. Je lance un « Merci, à plus tard » en sortant précipitamment du véhicule.

\- Hey Bella attends !

Je me retourne pour voir Edward accourir vers moi comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose. Il approche avec un air malicieux. Il prend mon visage en coupe et m'observe un instant.  
Je grimace un peu, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me veut, j'ai l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser alors je recule d'un pas. Ses mains se raffermissent sur mes joues et avec aplomb, il vient poser un baiser sur la commissure de mes lèvres, sans bouger plus, sans rien entreprendre de plus.  
Je suis toujours frappée et sur la retenue vis-à-vis de ses marques d'affection, d'autant plus en public. Mais je ne peux pas cacher que c'est agréable, même furieusement excitant. Parce que le fait que ses lèvres soient si pudiques alors que nos échanges physiques sont délurés, le fait qu'il n'exige pas plus que ces ridicules baisers d'adolescents alors que nous aurions pu sauter le pas depuis longtemps, le fait que ces stupides bisous fassent autant pétiller mes tripes, laisse présager que notre premier vrai baiser sera extraordinaire et sera comme un cadeau spécial, un moment spécial, comme une promesse que nous vivrons quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à nous, juste nous deux.

Lorsqu'il décroche ses mains, nos yeux restent un moment suspendus dans ceux de l'autre, puis, comme si le monde avait décidé de continuer à tourner autour de nous, nous reprenons l'usage de nos jambes et nous séparons.  
Lui remonte en voiture pour aller je-ne-sais-où et je passe les portes du salon, plus légère et rayonnante que jamais.

¤o¤

Le temps passe vite. Je suis sur un nuage. Les clients me paraissent plus sympas que d'habitude, les tatouages plus intéressants, les conversations plus agréables, le soleil plus brillant… Bref, je suis heureuse, sans raison particulière.

Je suis sur le tatouage d'une cliente quand j'entends le rire d'Edward.  
Il est en avance et papote avec Emmett dont la grosse voix spéciale « blague foireuse » retentit dans le salon.  
Je les imagine tous les deux et je souris. Combien y avait-il de chances pour que je sois en couple ? Combien y avait-il de chances pour que mon mec s'entende aussi bien avec mon frère ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien mais je sais que je suis une putain de chanceuse c'est certain. Les choses ne pourraient pas être meilleures qu'en ce moment.

Je m'aperçois que la présence d'Edward (et un peu mes pensées aussi) me déconcentrent de ma tâche. Maintenant qu'il est là, tout près, j'en ai marre de tatouer cette nana aussi sympa soit-elle. Alors je me dépêche de finir. De toute façon le travail n'est pas bien compliqué, des papillons, j'en ai fait des milliers.

Après dix minutes, je raccompagne ma cliente. Elle est devant moi et lorgne sur le cul d'Edward lorsqu'elle passe près de lui. Très discrètement, ma main glisse sur ses fesses sans s'y attarder. Il sursaute et sourit quand il s'aperçoit que c'est moi. Il me lance un clin d'œil qui signifie qu'il va se venger et je me dis que j'ai eu tort de le provoquer.

Ma cliente partie, je rejoins les gars dont la discussion semble plus sérieuse.

\- Tu te jettes dans la gueule du loup, dit Edward.

\- Je ne peux pas faire autrement, je veux qu'elle sache, répond Emmett.

\- Il y a des façons plus simples et moins risquées de le lui faire comprendre.

\- Je joue le tout pour le tout.

\- Ecoute Emmett, je t'adore, tu le sais, et je connais très bien Rose. Là c'est quitte ou double et je crois vraiment qu'elle va t'envoyer chier. Sois patient et surtout sois moins direct. Vous avez le temps.

\- Non, pas vraiment, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, la vie passe vite. Il faut faire maintenant ce dont on a envie.

\- Ecoute vieux, je suis plus que d'accord avec toi, mais pas dans ce cas, pas avec Rose. Je ne t'empêche pas de le faire et peut-être que ça marchera, mais prépare-toi au pire.

\- Je sais ce que je fais. Si elle doit me larguer tant pis, je dois le faire quand même.

Edward pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett et la serre dans un geste fraternel. Ils se regardent et semblent se comprendre sans mot.  
Je sais de quoi ils parlaient, je suis de l'avis d'Edward mais quelque chose m'échappe, l'urgence soudaine que ressent Emmett. Il va avoir trente ans, pas quatre-vingt non plus, il n'est pas au bout de sa vie.

Ce n'est pas le moment pour approfondir le sujet. Je prends Edward par la main. Il parait surpris mais il sourit.

\- On y va beau gosse ?

\- Je te suis bébé.

Emmett nous regarde nous éloigner avec un air bienveillant.

\- Tu ne pourras plus nier après ça beauté ! lance-t-il.

Je lui fais un doigt d'honneur sans me retourner, j'entre dans la cabine et ferme vivement la porte coulissante.

\- De quoi parle Emmett ?

Il parle du fait qu'il suppose que j'aime Edward et que je ne veux pas me l'avouer, mais je ne vais pas répondre à Edward.

\- De conneries, comme d'habitude.

Je suis très forte pour éluder, même si Edward n'est pas dupe et qu'il sent ma manigance, il laisse couler.

\- Déshabille-toi, j'enchaine.

\- Je n'attends que ça, dit-il après avoir passé son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

Son air malicieux me rappelle les premières fois où il faisait ce genre de blagues et la fureur qu'elles provoquaient en moi. On est bien loin de ça aujourd'hui et je n'aurais pas parié un dollar dessus, sur lui, sur nous.

\- Installe-toi, j'exige avant de craquer et de me jeter sur lui et son corps de top model.

\- Tu ne veux pas profiter de ton pauvre client en perdition pour toi ? demande-t-il en laissant trainer ses mains sur ma taille.

Il sourit largement mais je vois bien que l'idée de me prendre ici sur ce fauteuil lui fait envie.

\- Jamais au boulot, dis-je en me retournant pour préparer mon matériel.

Si je le regarde, il va comprendre que l'idée me tente à moi aussi.

\- Comment tu te sens ? je demande quand nous sommes tous les deux prêts à commencer.

\- Un peu tendu. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler la sensation.

\- Je vais y aller doucement. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu ressens.

Il hoche la tête fermement, s'assoit plus confortablement. J'enclenche la musique, puis la bécane et je commence.

Comme promis, j'essaie d'être la plus douce possible. Je commence d'abord sur les parties seines de sa peau, puis plus tard sur les cicatrices.  
Edward est sensible à la musique, il se concentre sur elle pour oublier la douleur, parce que même s'il ne bronche pas, même s'il ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, il a mal, je le sais.

Un morceau de Sonic Youth débute. Je le remarque parce qu'Edward commence à chanter. Je me laisse prendre par la mélodie et le charme de sa voix. J'entre dans le morceau et je suis d'autant plus concentrée pour tatouer.  
Nous sommes dans notre bulle, totalement déconnectés du monde extérieur. Je crois que je pourrais passer ma vie à tatouer la peau d'Edward, dans cette cabine, sur ce morceau. Je suis tellement bien, à l'aise, comblée, que c'en est ridicule, voire exaspérant.

« Isabella ! »

Mes doigts se crispent sur la machine que par réflexe je soulève aussitôt.

Ce prénom est comme un souvenir honteux, un cauchemar du passé qui refait surface au moment où je m'y attends le moins et je ne peux pas croire que je l'entends quand de nouveau il me parvient depuis le salon.

D'abord je ne bouge pas, complètement tétanisée et surtout effrayée. Le croque-mitaine m'a trouvée, il va venir me dévorer. C'est à peu près ce qui se passe dans mon esprit.  
Je suis prise d'une torpeur enfantine, une frayeur comme j'en ai connu il y a si longtemps de ça que je ne me rappelle plus l'avoir précisément déjà ressentie et pourtant c'est le cas, elle m'est familière, autant que le son de cette voix.

Cette voix, rauque, rocailleuse, éraillée par les centaines de paquets de clopes aspirés, caractérisée par le dédain, voire l'indifférence de son ton.

Putain ! Ça ne peut pas être ça !

La voix me parvient de nouveau et me réveille. Après la peur, c'est la fureur qui s'empare de moi ou le feu de la curiosité. Je dois en avoir le cœur net, je ne peux pas rester sans réponse.

Je balance la bécane sur mon plan de travail et je repousse le tabouret à roulettes qui vient s'écraser contre le mur. L'angoisse est toujours présente mais au lieu de m'immobiliser, elle anime mes membres.

J'entends un « Bella ? » diffus. Je suis comme dans un rêve, toute réalité s'est atténuée, je n'ai qu'une idée en tête, marcher jusqu'à l'origine de cette voix.

J'y arrive en quelques pas.

De nouveau, l'effroi est trop intense.

Je vois cette personne, elle me reconnait, elle semble sourire mais ses traits n'ont aucune joie. Ses yeux sur moi sont un supplice.

Je ne bouge pas mais à l'intérieur je suis en ébullition.  
Je ne sais plus quelles émotions me traversent. Je ne sais plus où je suis, ce que je fais là ni même qui je suis.  
Je sais juste qu'elle est là, face à moi, et qu'elle me cherche, moi.

Poussée par quelque chose qui ressemble à un instinct de survie, je recule d'un pas. Je perçois alors la présence d'Edward et Emmett derrière moi.

\- Qui est-ce ? demande Edward dans un murmure.

\- Sa mère.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Salut les filles !

Voilà enfin le chapitre 23 !  
Ça fait très bizarre de lire un nombre de commentaires à 3 chiffres !  
Un grand merci à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser un mot !  
C'est très encourageant, réconfortant, flatteur !

Merci à Lotirelle pour ses corrections impeccables et ses commentaires sensés  
qui permettent à cette histoire d'être ce qu'elle est.

Merci Berenice d'être toujours là !  
Tu t'apercevras que ce baiser n'est qu'une esquisse de leur « vrai » premier baiser,  
mais il faudra encore attendre encore un peu  
Merci Adeline ! La fin de l'histoire n'est pas pour tout de suite.  
Elle n'est pas écrite d'avance donc je ne peux pas te donner plus de détails sur sa longueur mais j'ai tellement d'idées qu'elle risque de durer !  
Merci Phani ! Je reconnais et je m'incline devant ton obstination lol  
Alors bien sûr j'avais envie de te faire plaisir.  
En plus, je ne savais pas trop quand la faire et la description du tatouage collait parfaitement avec le chapitre !  
J'espère qu'elle te plaira.  
En ce qui concerne le lien pour voir le tatouage en question,  
je n'ai pas trouvé d'image qui correspondait,  
pourtant j'ai fait BEAUCOUP de recherches !  
J'espère que ma description suffira, sinon, si ça vous intéresse,  
j'ai des liens vers les tatouages qui m'ont inspiré que je peux vous envoyer en MP.  
J'avais pensé faire un dessin mais j'ai vraiment pas le temps…

Merci à toutes de me lire.

Des bises !

A bientôt !


	24. Stop Crying Your Heart Out

Stop Crying Your Heart Out - Oasis

¤ Edward ¤

Les dernières heures ont été longues et pourtant elles sont passées comme des secondes.

Comment cette journée parfaite s'est-elle transformée en cauchemar déjà ?

Ah oui, je me souviens…

Dans le salon de tatouage, Emmett me répond dans un murmure les mots fatidiques : « sa mère ».

Je me rappelle avec précision l'intonation de sa voix, son fatalisme, son inquiétude aussi, même si ce ne sont que deux mots, même s'ils ont été prononcés avec rapidité, je perçois la charge émotionnelle qu'ils recouvrent pour lui et surtout pour elle. Pour ma Bella qui est là, dans le plus strict immobilisme, le plus strict silence malgré la présence de tous les employés du salon dans mon dos. Elle est strictement face à son passé et il ne me faut qu'une demi seconde pour comprendre la tempête invisible qui la ravage.

« Isabella… »

La voix de la mère résonne de nouveau mais cette fois elle est un grincement. J'y entends distinctement la satisfaction d'avoir trouvé sa proie. Bien sûr, j'assimile très vite que cette « Isabella » est Bella. Je n'avais jamais entendu personne l'appeler ainsi, je n'avais même pas imaginé que « Bella » pouvait être un surnom et si Emmett ne me l'avait pas précisé, je n'aurais jamais fait le lien entre ma Bella et cette femme.

Elle est maigre, rachitique plutôt. Ses bras dénudés laissent entrevoir ses os saillants, ses veines gonflées et bleuies. Elle tient une canne qui supporte ce que ses jambes aussi épaisses que des baguettes ne peuvent plus soutenir. Son visage est celui d'une vieille femme, ridé, tâché, entouré par des cheveux épars, d'un blond fade et grisonnant. Seuls ses yeux bleus semblent immenses et détiennent un semblant de vie mais quelque chose de mesquin, de sombre voire d'abject.  
Elle n'est qu'un tas d'os mais elle est effrayante, elle ressemble à ces sorcières de dessin animé, le genre de femme qui vous file la chair de poule par leur seule présence, sans qu'elles n'aient besoin ni de parler ni de vous regarder.

Elle tient dans sa main cadavérique une enveloppe. J'en déduis qu'elle contient la raison de sa présence mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont il peut s'agir et mon esprit est trop assommé pour chercher. Ce qui m'importe là tout de suite, c'est Bella et ce qu'elle peut ressentir.

\- Emmène-la.

Je suis tellement absorbé par la contemplation de la mère de Bella, figé par l'effroi qu'elle provoque dans la pièce et sur Bella, que je ne comprends pas tout de suite les mots d'Emmett.

\- Hein ?

\- Emmène Bella putain ! Sors-la d'ici !

Sa voix murmure mais son ton est percutant.

Je ne réfléchis pas. Je ne pense pas au fait que je suis torse nu et que j'ai un tatouage frais sur mon dos, je prends la main de Bella et tire dessus. Elle est si pétrifiée que je dois insister pour que ses pieds décollent du sol.

Encore une fois, je ne réfléchis pas, j'ai saisi l'urgence dans la voix d'Emmett et je pense qu'il a dû réfléchir lui, qu'il a un plan. Je la soulève du sol et la prends dans mes bras. Je passe par l'appartement d'Emmett pour ne pas m'approcher de la sorcière. Je dévale les escaliers, ouvre la porte donnant sur la rue avec fracas, dépose Bella sur la siège passager de ma voiture et je m'empresse de mettre le contact et de nous conduire loin d'ici, où que ce soit, mais loin.

J'ai accompli tout ça avec une facilité presque déconcertante, comme si mon cerveau avait enclenché le mode « pilote automatique ». Mais une fois que nous sommes seuls et délivrés du danger (omniprésent mais indéfini) que représente cette femme, je prends conscience que Bella n'a pas bougée d'un pouce. Elle s'est laissée faire, tendue comme un piquet, elle n'a émis aucune parole, n'a esquissé aucun mouvement, n'a manifesté aucune émotion.  
Je lui jette des coups d'œil inquiets, moi-même pris d'une stupeur difficilement contrôlable. Sa tête est basse et ses yeux fermés. Ses mains sont jointes, coincées entre ses cuisses serrées. Arrêtés à un feu rouge, je lui passe la ceinture de sécurité. C'est alors que j'entends un vague : « Chez moi. ».

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse dans un geste que je veux réconfortant.

\- Chez toi ? je demande pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Tu veux qu'on aille chez toi ?

Mais elle ne répond pas, ne bouge toujours pas.  
Je file chez elle. J'ai peur qu'elle me laisse en plan, qu'elle se réfugie seule dans sa grotte. Il n'en est pas question, je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état catatonique. Je suis persuadé que le choc est trop violent, son corps ne parvient pas à réagir, à trouver une solution qui pourrait le soulager, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Je me gare devant chez elle, juste devant l'entrée de son immeuble.  
Très vite, dans un mouvement fluide, comme si elle voulait brasser le moins d'air possible, comme si elle voulait faire que ses déplacements soient les plus discrets possibles, elle sort du véhicule et se dirige d'un pas léger vers la porte.  
Mes gestes sont plus désordonnés, je tiens à rester sur ses talons mais je ne veux pas la brusquer, même si je l'obligerais à me laisser entrer s'il le faut.  
Mais elle ne tente rien pour m'en empêcher. Elle agit comme si elle était seule.

Elle gravit les escaliers très naturellement, sans rien qui puisse indiquer un quelconque trouble. Son calme est louche, elle ne se précipite pas, elle ne tremble pas alors que je sais de façon certaine qu'elle est bouleversée.

Elle ouvre la porte de son appartement et la pousse violemment. Je mets mon pied dans l'embrasure pour ne pas qu'elle claque sous mon nez. A ce moment-là, je me demande si elle a perçu ma présence, si elle sait que je suis là mais qu'elle n'a pas l'énergie de me repousser ou si elle ne s'en rend même pas compte.  
Je ne comprends pas son comportement mais je la suis avec obstination en me persuadant qu'à un moment ou un autre, elle aura besoin de moi, que ma place est près d'elle.

Aussitôt à l'intérieur, son pas se fait rapide. Elle se dirige vers les placards de la cuisine américaine et en sort une bouteille d'alcool. Elle prend un verre qu'elle remplit du liquide transparent. Elle le boit en une gorgée. Elle grimace et râle un peu quand le feu de la boisson passe dans sa gorge mais elle recommence et avale un autre verre, sans sourciller cette fois.  
Je suis stupéfait, je ne savais même pas qu'elle pourrait avoir de l'alcool chez elle et je m'attendais encore moins à ce que sa première réaction soit celle-ci.

Je ne m'attarde pas vraiment sur l'intérieur de Bella, mes yeux sont sur elle, je reste prêt à intervenir au moindre signe de sa part. Je vois cependant que son studio, on ne peut pas appeler cet endroit un appartement, est minuscule et spartiate. La cuisine est équipée d'une simple kitchenette et séparée de la pièce à vivre par un petit comptoir avec une seule chaise haute. La dite pièce à vivre n'est meublée que d'une commode et d'un canapé deux places qui doit faire office de lit une fois déplié. Il y a une porte qui, je suppose, donne sur une salle de bains.

Bella reste un long moment devant le comptoir, les mains plantées de chaque côté du verre, ses yeux noirs sur celui-ci.  
Je n'ose pas parler, je n'ose pas marcher ou même penser, je n'ose rien faire. Quelque chose va sortir et je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre mais dire que je suis serein est un mensonge, je dois me contenir parce que je suis en ébullition. Les idées les plus délirantes passent par mon esprit, des plus lucides aux plus invraisemblables. Elle est capable de tout et je me tiens prêt à intervenir à tout moment.

Enfin, ses yeux se plissent, elle secoue la tête et la lève dans ma direction.

\- Tu veux un verre ? demande-t-elle.

Sa voix est vacillante et sa main tremble quand elle saisit la bouteille pour se resservir.

\- Bella… Tu ne devrais pas…

Elle verse le liquide plus vite, il déborde sur le plan de travail. Elle le prend maladroitement, l'alcool dégouline dans son cou. Elle s'essuie négligemment du revers de la main.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire ! claque-t-elle sèchement.

Malgré les trois verres, elle ne parait pas soule, elle parait même tout à fait maître d'elle-même.

Elle avance vers moi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Rentre chez toi !

Sa fureur va s'abattre sur moi, je le vois dans ses mains, sa respiration haletante, son air rude.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester si je ne le veux pas !

\- Je ne te donnerai pas le choix.

Alors son attitude change, ses yeux se font doux et sa démarche féline. Elle vient coller son corps contre le mien, dans un geste vif, elle remonte son genou sur ma hanche et place ma main sur sa fesse pour que je la maintienne.

\- Alors baise-moi ! susurre-t-elle.

Ses lèvres attaquent déjà ma jugulaire et sa main passe son mon jean pour trouver ma queue.

\- Non, je la repousse avec douceur. Pas comme ça, parle-moi, dis-moi ce que je peux faire.

Ni vexée ni outrée, elle revient à l'assaut avec langueur.

\- Je viens de te dire ce que tu peux faire. Baise-moi !

Je sais ce que ça signifie, je sais qu'elle veut sortir de son corps et de sa tête pour oublier jusqu'à elle-même, et l'orgasme lui procure ça. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se serve de moi ainsi.  
Le sexe entre nous a toujours été grandiose mais il a changé au fil du temps, au fur et à mesure que nous apprenions à nous connaitre et à nous apprécier, à nous aimer pour ma part.  
Au début, je n'étais qu'un homme parmi d'autres qui l'aidait à atteindre cet état de plénitude qu'elle ne parvenait pas à atteindre seule. Aujourd'hui, nos relations sont plus fortes, plus puissantes et surtout, elles sont emplies de quelque chose que nous ne trouverons jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je veux dire, on peut le définir comme des atomes crochus, des affinités, l'amour peu importe, le fait est qu'elle a trouvé ce qu'elle ne cherchait pas, ce qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas d'exister avec moi. Je le sais parce qu'il en est de même pour moi avec elle. Alors, il est hors de question que je me conduise comme si tout ça n'existait pas, que je la baise juste pour lui faire oublier le choc provoqué par sa mère. La rage qu'elle a en elle ne sortira pas de cette façon, ce n'est qu'un moyen de l'éluder.

\- Non Bella, je ne veux pas.

Je prends ses épaules pour la décoller de moi plus fermement.

Sa réaction est immédiate.

\- Alors barre-toi ! A quoi tu me sers si tu restes là sans rien faire ! Tu n'es qu'un boulet ! Tu sers à rien !

Je serre les dents, les poings et j'encaisse. C'est difficile mais je sais qu'elle ne le pense pas vraiment. Au moins elle exulte, c'est ce dont elle a besoin.

\- Mais réponds !

Elle me pousse en arrière.

\- Réagis bordel de merde !

Elle me secoue.

\- Fais quelque chose !

Elle frappe mon torse mais elle ne veut pas me faire mal, si c'était le cas, je serai déjà à terre.

\- Bouge !

Soudain, alors que je n'imaginais pas qu'elle puisse aller jusque-là, sa main s'abat sur ma joue dans un claquement sourd et une douleur aigue envahie la moitié de mon visage. Sa fougue est si vive que ma tête se retourne sous le coup.

\- Putain ! je grince entre mes dents.

Mais je me redresse, le plus dignement possible et je me tends, lui indiquant que je ne bougerai pas, même si elle besoin de me détester, même si elle a besoin de me casser le dos, ce que je redoute le plus, je resterai là et je l'aiderai à évacuer, quoiqu'il m'en coute.

La folie la gagne, ses yeux sont haineux, possédés, elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle fait.

Alors, aussi soudainement et incompréhensiblement que sa claque a frappé ma joue, elle me saute dessus.  
Ses bras entourent mon cou, ses doigts s'accrochent aux cheveux de ma nuque, ses jambes autour de ma taille et ses lèvres… bordel ! Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et sa langue s'enfonce dans ma bouche.  
Tout va si vite que je reste pétrifié. C'est sauvage, brusque, presque brutal, mais elle continue comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Quand je réalise ce qu'elle fait, comme au ralenti, mes lèvres se mettent à bouger contre les siennes, ma langue s'accorde avec la sienne, ma main passe sur sa taille et je la serre aussi fort que je peux. Je baisse les armes, envouté par son baiser. Chaque parcelle de mon être s'abandonne à ses lèvres.

Mais aussi subitement qu'elle s'est jetée sur moi, elle me repousse, une fois de plus, et saute sur ses pieds.

Elle a du mal à respirer, ses jambes chancellent.  
Elle me regarde avec des yeux exorbités, surement autant que les miens, comme une enfant prise en faute, un animal pris au piège qui ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.  
Très lentement, sa main remonte vers son visage et ses doigts tremblants touchent ses lèvres. Elle n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de faire, elle me regarde comme si elle s'en voulait. Elle s'aperçoit qu'elle perd le contrôle.  
Au même moment, une larme dévale sa joue. Elle a un léger soubresaut et sa main pour en avoir le cœur net, passe sur la ligne humide. Elle regarde ses doigts mouillés, ses tremblements s'accentuent, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle pleure effectivement. Elle réagit comme si ça ne lui était jamais arrivé et comme si c'était la pire des choses qui puisse lui arriver.

Elle craque.

Son regard m'implore. Elle comprend que ces événements la dépassent et qu'elle ne parvient plus à gérer.

J'avance d'un pas, d'un seul, arrêté par sa voix.

\- STOP ! Arrête ! Tu vois bien que je suis une détraquée !

Ses pleurs redoublent.

\- Tu vois bien que je ne suis pas fiable, que je suis une putain de psychopathe, une putain de folle !

Je fais un pas de plus.

\- Tout ça c'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui essaie de faire remonter tout ce que j'ai enfoui pendant toutes ces années !

Son cri est comme un coup de poignard dans ma poitrine, elle me brise littéralement. Je partage sa peine et je sens déjà mes yeux s'humidifier.

\- C'est toi et ton amour à la con qui fait de moi une faible ! Je déteste ça ! Je « te » déteste !

Elle ne peut pas faire ça, elle ne peut pas me virer comme ça, et moi je ne peux pas la laisser seule dans cet état. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, il ne peut pas en être autrement, je dois m'en persuader et passer outre ses mots.

\- DEGAGE !

Ses yeux sont injectés de sang et elle tire sur ses cheveux. Son visage est ravagé par la fureur et une sorte de crainte. Elle n'a pas peur de moi, elle a peur d'elle-même et de la façon dont elle réagit.  
Je suis tiraillé par mes sentiments, embrouillé par son comportement, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire. Je ne veux pas partir mais je ne veux pas non plus accentuer sa folie sans parler du fait que j'en prends plein la gueule.

Je baisse la tête, vaincu. Je prends le chemin de la porte, seulement deux mètres m'en séparent. Je mets la main sur la poignée mais je n'arrive pas à me résigner. Je me retourne pour m'assurer que c'est bien ce qu'elle veut.

Bella est assise par terre contre le mur, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses poings dans ses cheveux, sa tête entre ses genoux, elle étouffe ses pleurs qu'elle ne peut plus contenir.  
Ma poitrine se serre, mon cœur est sur le point d'exploser. Je suis incapable de la laisser comme ça. Tant pis si je prends une autre claque, tant pis si elle se défoule sur moi, et si elle devient dingue, je la maitriserai, du moins j'essaierai.

Le plus doucement possible, je fais les quelques pas qui nous séparent. Elle ne m'entend pas. Je passe mes bras dans son dos et sous ses genoux pour la soulever. Elle sursaute quand elle s'aperçoit de ma présence mais je la tiens plus fermement sans lui laisser la possibilité de s'enfuir. Je m'assois sur le canapé.

\- Va-t-en, pleure-t-elle.

A bout de force, la voix cassée par les sanglots, elle n'ordonne plus, elle m'implore plutôt.  
Je caresse ses cheveux pour au moins essayer de la calmer mais même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr d'y arriver.

\- Tu vois bien que je ne vaux rien, geint-elle.

Je suis en miette. Mes gestes n'ont qu'une seule intention, consoler ce chagrin trop lourd pour elle, lui assurer qu'elle est tout pour moi. Je caresse sa tête, ses bras, ses jambes avec toute la passion dont je suis capable.

Fatiguée de lutter contre elle-même et ses émotions, et je l'espère rassurée par ma présence, elle rend enfin les armes, elle se cale contre mon torse et s'accroche à moi. Je l'étreins avec autant de force que possible, lui assurant par là-même que je ne la lâcherai pas, jamais.

Son corps blotti contre le mien est secoué par ses pleurs. Elle n'essaie plus de se cacher, elle s'abandonne et son désespoir est si prégnant qu'il m'oppresse, quelques larmes m'échappent malgré moi. Bella ne s'en aperçoit pas, trop embrouillée par sa douleur.  
Je ne comprends pas tout à fait les tenants et les aboutissants de sa réaction, je ne comprends pas tout à fait comment une femme telle que Bella peut sombrer à ce point face à sa mère qui parait si insignifiante comparée à elle qui est si forte. Je ne comprends pas tout, c'est vrai, mais je partage son ressenti comme s'il était le mien.

Après un très long moment, ses larmes se tarissent. Je crois qu'elle dort pendant un temps mais je ne suis pas sûr, peut-être réfléchit-elle.  
Je suis moi-même dans un état second, étrange. Je cherche les raisons qui ont poussé sa mère à venir voir Bella.  
Pourquoi au salon ? Pourquoi pas chez elle ? Pourquoi ne pas téléphoner plutôt ? Et que veut-elle ? Elle n'a jamais eu aucun intérêt pour Bella, pourquoi maintenant ?  
Je sens bien que je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en main pour trouver les réponses mais ça ne change rien, les questions tournent et tournent encore dans ma tête.

Un mouvement de Bella me fait revenir sur Terre. Elle redresse son visage vers moi. Ses gestes sont prudents, elle semble ankylosée surement à cause de sa nervosité plus tôt, de sa position immobile sur moi. Ses yeux sont rougis, ses traits bouffis mais son regard est droit dans mes pupilles.  
Elle passe ses doigts sur mes joues. Je crois qu'elle constate que j'ai pleuré parce qu'elle semble s'attendrir. Elle caresse et observe en même temps mes cheveux, mes yeux, mon nez, ma bouche. Elle s'attarde sur mes lèvres. Je repense au baiser qu'elle m'a donné plus tôt. J'en ai des frissons. Même s'il n'est pas celui que j'avais imaginé il était grandiose.

Son regard se pose enfin sur le mien et je lis en elle. Son visage est marqué par sa tristesse mais ses yeux ont toujours cette lueur de force et… d'envie.  
Lentement, sans jamais lâcher mon regard, elle avance ses lèvres vers les miennes. Quand elle ferme ses paupières, nos bouches se trouvent. Elles ne sont pas timides et prennent d'elles-mêmes une cadence naturelle. Sa langue s'enfonce langoureusement pour trouver la mienne et je suis perdu. Je saisis légèrement sa nuque pour la rapprocher, ma main dans son dos agrippe sa taille pour la posséder.  
Je pourrais dire que Bella a un gout sucré, un gout de miel, un gout de paradis mais ce ne serait pas exact. D'abord, au paradis j'y suis dès qu'elle est près de moi et si le paradis avait un gout, ce serait certainement le sien, mais pour l'heure, son baiser a le gout de la vodka et de ses larmes, de son amertume et de son désespoir et sa détermination à m'embrasser exprime sa reconnaissance et la confiance qu'elle me donne.

Je l'étreins, je la caresse, je la déguste. Mes idées ne sont pas claires pourtant je suis convaincu que je vis un des meilleurs moments de ma vie. Ce que je partage avec elle n'a pas de mot et pas de prix.

Avec grâce et sans jamais rompre notre baiser, elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Je m'avance sur le canapé pour serrer étroitement son corps. Elle caresse mes cheveux avec une douceur particulière, différente. Je la défais de son haut pour sentir sa peau glisser contre la mienne. Nos sexes sont en contact et frottent doucement l'un contre l'autre, sans urgence.

Toujours très lentement, je l'allonge sur le canapé et me place au-dessus de son corps parfait. Nous prenons très rarement cette position. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux savourer chaque seconde, je veux serrer son corps tout contre moi, voir chaque expression de son visage et l'embrasser, encore et encore.  
Avec une minutie précise et instinctive, je baise le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau, sa poitrine, ses seins, son ventre. J'y mets toute la dévotion que je possède, tout l'amour aussi.  
Délicatement, je baisse son short et sa culotte le long de ses jambes et j'embrasse son sexe. Elle soupire lourdement. Je bande si fort que je dois défaire mon pantalon pour libérer ma queue.

Bella tire un peu sur mes cheveux, juste assez pour m'indiquer de revenir vers elle. J'obéis à son geste en remontant vers ses lèvres, ma langue s'insinue dans sa bouche et nous geignons de concert. Mon sexe se retrouve à l'entrée du sien. Elle avance ses hanches et je la pénètre doucement. Encore une fois, nos soupirs meurent dans notre baiser.

Nos mouvements s'accentuent, se font plus rapides mais pas brutaux, ils gardent cette lenteur et cette douceur particulières, ce quelque chose de profond que nous n'avons jamais expérimenté jusqu'à présent mais qui se trouve être tout à fait naturel et d'une intensité démesurée. La sensualité de notre échange est prégnante et notre abandon l'un à l'autre total.  
Nos corps sont étroitement serrés, nos peaux se caressent et nos bouches ne se lâchent plus.  
Elle soulève ses genoux et presse ses pieds sur mes fesses pour que j'entre en elle profondément et plus lascif que jamais, j'exécute ses moindres désirs. Je me fonds en elle et elle en moi.

L'orgasme nous surprend tous les deux, nous plonge dans cet état d'apesanteur, nous libère du poids de nos tourments et nous emporte, au moins pour un instant, dans un monde où plus rien n'importe que nous, nos odeurs, nos peaux.  
Je vais loin, très loin et l'atterrissage est long, très long. Jamais je n'ai vécu ce genre d'expérience, jamais je ne me suis senti si comblé par une femme et jamais je n'ai ressenti cette appartenance viscérale à quelqu'un.  
Bella me parlait de mariage, franchement, à quoi peut bien me servir un bout de papier quand elle me donne déjà tout ce que je désire et même bien plus ?

Qu'est-ce que je l'aime… Je donnerais tout et n'importe quoi pour elle.

Je soulève mon visage enfoui dans son épaule pour lui faire face. Elle me regarde d'un air que je ne connais pas et que j'ai du mal à définir, peut-être de la gratitude mais l'idée est absurde, c'est moi qui lui suis redevable, elle n'a à me remercier de rien.  
Ses yeux clignent comme deux papillons et une larme coule sur sa tempe. Elle plisse les paupières et grimace avant de l'essuyer dans mon cou.

\- Bella… je murmure. Je suis là.

Je voudrais lui dire que tout va bien se passer pour elle et pour nous mais je n'en sais foutre rien. La voir si désemparée me torture. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi.

Je vais pour me lever mais elle m'en empêche.

\- Je vais t'écraser, souris-je essayant de faire tomber la pression.

\- Je m'en fous.

Elle me force à rester allonger sur elle de tout mon poids. J'ai peur de lui faire mal mais elle ne bronche pas, ses bras et ses jambes m'enlacent avec force.  
Je caresse ses cheveux, j'essaie d'atténuer sa peine, ou du moins de la bercer.

Au bout d'un long moment, ses membres se détendent, sa respiration se fait régulière, elle s'est endormie.

Alors, sans bruit, je m'extrais de Bella et je me lève.

Je suis un peu désemparé, je me sens comme un intrus. Je sais que Bella a refusé longtemps que je pénètre dans son intimité et je sais qu'elle m'y a autorisé aujourd'hui sans vraiment y penser.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, tel un voleur, je vais à la cuisine et je me sers un grand verre d'eau pour reprendre un semblant de contenance. Je lave le verre d'alcool laissé par Bella et je nettoie ce qu'elle a renversé plus tôt sur le plan de travail et sur le sol. Je range la bouteille à l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé.

Après avoir accompli ces tâches sans réflexion, mon cerveau se remet à fonctionner. Je pense à beaucoup de choses différentes, Bella étant au centre de mes préoccupations. Je cherche quelles sont les priorités, le travail de Bella et démêler les raisons qui ont poussé la mère indigne à rencontrer Bella.  
Je dois appeler Emmett.

Je ne veux pas réveiller Bella alors je choisis de m'isoler dans la seule pièce séparée du reste de l'appartement que je suppose être la salle de bains. Je suis mal à l'aise de « visiter » le studio de Bella sans son accord officiel mais je dois prendre les choses en main.

Je passe la porte et je m'aperçois qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une salle de bains mais d'une chambre. Comme le reste de l'habitation, elle est épurée et exiguë, un lit deux places qui me semble minuscule comparé au mien king size et une armoire. Pas de photo, pas de bibelot, rien qui traine, rien d'excentrique, rien de personnel. Trois piles très droites de bouquins sont à même le sol, sous la fenêtre étroite.  
La salle d'eau attenante est dans le même esprit, étriquée et dépouillée.

L'ensemble sans être glauque est trop simple, sans âme. Ça ne ressemble pas à Bella, contrairement à ma maison qui elle lui sied parfaitement.  
Cette idée me frappe, Bella est faite pour vivre avec moi, chez moi. Mais j'ai beau avoir le sourire quand j'y pense, je sais qu'elle n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.  
Je dois appeler Emmett et j'ai une certaine crainte. J'ai peur de ce qu'il a appris, si toutefois il sait quelque chose au sujet de la mère de Bella.

J'allume mon portable que j'avais laissé éteint pendant la séance de tatouage. Aussitôt il sonne et annonce plusieurs messages, tous d'Emmett et Jasper. Je ne perds pas de temps à les écouter et j'appelle Emmett. Il me semble que c'est un meilleur choix que de joindre Jasper, je sais qu'Emmett a la bienveillance d'un frère pour Bella et aura géré d'une façon ou d'une autre la situation.

\- Comment elle va ?

Pas de bonjour ou de blablas, Emmett est inquiet. Il fait bien de l'être parce que je n'ai jamais vu Bella dans cet état mais je reste optimiste, elle va remonter la pente, il lui faut juste un peu de temps.

\- Pff… Comment te dire ?

\- Ok j'ai compris.

Emmett est dans l'urgence, laquelle je ne sais pas mais je ne vais pas tarder à le savoir.

\- Elle ne pourra pas venir bosser demain.

\- Je m'en doute, j'ai pris les devants, j'ai annulé ses rendez-vous pour les deux jours à venir.

Je ne sais même plus quel jour nous sommes… Si, jeudi…

\- J'espère qu'elle va pas râler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Tu peux me la passer ?

Il ne se rend pas compte de la situation.

\- Non Emmett, Bella a pété un plomb, elle est devenue hystérique mon pote.

\- Bordel de merde !

\- Là elle dort.

\- Si elle dort c'est qu'elle va mieux.

\- J'ai fait comme j'ai pu pour l'aider, mais elle a besoin de temps je suppose.

\- Je suppose…

Emmett est songeur, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse aussi violemment et encore, il ne connait pas les détails mais ce sera pour une autre fois.

\- Que voulait sa mère ?

Silence. Emmett réfléchit.

\- Ecoute Edward, Bella est très secrète en ce qui concerne…

\- Arrête Emmett, te fous pas de moi, je le coupe. Je suis là, je ne la lâche pas, Bella me fait confiance tu le sais parfaitement. Me fais pas ça, pas à moi.

Je ne veux pas parler trop fort pour ne pas réveiller Bella mais mon ton est catégorique, il va me dire ce qu'il sait.

\- Ok, ok… Renée s'est présentée avec une sorte de requête ou je sais pas quoi, elle m'a pas montré et elle a pas voulu m'en parler. Comme d'habitude elle était défoncée, je sais même pas si elle comprend ce qu'elle dit ou ce qu'elle fait.

\- A ton avis que veut-elle ?

Je sais qu'il a une idée, il la connait.

\- Je crois qu'elle veut du fric et je crois qu'elle a pas eu l'idée toute seule. Renée sort jamais de chez elle et elle se fout de Bella, sauf si elle peut lui rapporter de l'argent. Je crois que quelqu'un l'a influencé.

\- Peter…

\- Dans le genre…

\- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non mais j'imagine qu'on pourrait demander à ta sœur si elle peut avoir accès au document qu'avait Renée.

\- Je préfère attendre que Bella se réveille. Elle voudra régler son problème toute seule et si elle a besoin d'aide, on sera là.

\- Ouais t'as raison… Merci mon pote, c'est cool ce que tu fais pour elle.

Cool ? Franchement il n'y a rien de cool là-dedans.

\- Non, c'est normal, c'est tout.

Un ange passe. Je regarde dans l'embrasure de la porte pour surveiller Bella. Elle est toujours endormie, en position fœtale mais elle n'est pas sereine, son visage est tendu.

Je m'assois sur le lit, accablé et perdu, je m'offre un instant de répit.

\- Tu veux que je passe ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse mais je ne suis pas vif.

\- J'en sais trop rien…

Je pense aux besoins vitaux les plus élémentaires et notamment se nourrir. Je n'ai aucune idée du contenu de son frigidaire et comme elle mange chez moi la plupart du temps, j'imagine qu'il est vide.

\- Je te rappellerai pour…

Soudain j'entends un cri. Un hurlement poignant sorti des tréfonds des entrailles de Bella sans aucun doute.

Je saute sur mes pieds et cours jusqu'au canapé. J'en laisse tomber mon téléphone au passage.

Bella se débat dans le vide, ses bras et ses pieds s'agitent, des larmes coulent sur son visage mais elle est toujours endormie.

Je saisis ses poignets pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse mal.

\- Bella ! Réveille-toi !

La panique m'envahit, elle semble si terrorisée.

Elle continue de gémir et je dois la secouer fermement pour l'éveiller.  
Elle ouvre enfin les yeux, la frayeur se lit dans ses pupilles. Affolée, elle regarde dans tous les sens et finit par bloquer son regard sur moi.

Elle soupire de soulagement quand elle vient contre moi et entoure mon cou de ses bras. Elle me serre si fort que j'en ai le souffle coupé mais c'est bien le dernier de mes soucis. Je l'étreins de la même manière et j'attends qu'elle se calme.  
Mais bien avant que ce soit le cas, elle prend mon visage en coupe et sa bouche s'effondre sur la mienne. J'obéis à ses désirs. Je l'embrasse avec ferveur. Elle rapproche son corps du mien, enlace ma taille avec ses jambes et je ne peux plus rien lui refuser. Je la soulève et l'emmène dans la chambre.

Dans une urgence intense, nous faisons l'amour. Il n'est plus question de baise entre nous, notre relation vient de prendre une dimension différente.  
Peut-être parce que nous nous embrassons, peut-être parce qu'elle vient de me livrer sans le vouloir vraiment un pan de sa personnalité dont je n'avais aucune idée, peut-être parce qu'elle s'aperçoit qu'elle peut compter sur moi quoiqu'il arrive, ou peut-être un peu de tout ça, je n'en sais foutre rien et je m'en fous.  
L'évidence me saute aux yeux inconsciemment, je l'aime, et ce que nous partagerons à présent sera sans commune mesure plus grand et indéfectible que ce que nous connaissons.

Bella se rendort calée contre moi, accrochée serait un terme plus exact.

Le téléphone sonne dans l'autre pièce depuis un moment. Emmett doit essayer de me joindre après avoir entendu le cri de Bella, même à l'autre bout du fil, je suis certain qu'il l'aura perçu.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil et comment Bella y arrive si facilement. Le fait est que mes yeux sont fixés sur le plafond, dans la pénombre, et que les questions sans réponse trottent toujours dans mon esprit.

Je voudrais aller cueillir la mère sorcière, lui dire ses quatre vérités et lui interdire de revenir dans la vie de Bella, quitte à la payer pour ça, mais je sais que Bella m'en voudrait. En plus, je crois que c'est à elle de tirer un trait sur sa mère, c'est à elle de régler ce problème et bien entendu, si elle le veut, je la soutiendrai de toutes les façons possibles.

Je suis trop agité pour rester allongé et les sonneries de mon téléphone me rendent nerveux.

Délicatement, je sors du lit. Aussitôt, Bella se recroqueville sur elle-même. Je la couvre comme si je voulais la protéger, avec une simple couette… ridicule… mais je suis un peu à côté de mes pompes. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai aucune sensation de faim ou de soif, mon corps est engourdi, mon esprit vaseux.

J'appelle Emmett.

\- Putain mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?! Ça fait une heure que j'essaie d'appeler ! J'étais sur le point de venir !

\- Ne viens pas.

\- Je sais tu me l'as déjà dit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle criait comme ça ?

\- Cauchemar…

Mes réponses sont courtes et concises, je n'ai pas le courage d'épiloguer.

\- Je m'en doutais, elle en fait toutes les nuits.

Je suis étonné.

\- Non… jamais…

\- Si ! Je te dis qu'elle en fait très souvent !

Je me redresse, intrigué.

\- Ecoute Emmett, elle dort chez moi tous les jours, si elle faisait des cauchemars je le saurais, je n'ai pas le sommeil lourd à ce point et vue la façon dont elle crie, elle pourrait réveiller tout le voisinage.

\- C'est bizarre… Ça m'étonne qu'elle n'en fasse pas avec toi.

Non, ça ne m'étonne pas à moi, ça me réconforte. Bella se sent rassurée par ma présence et je suis rempli de fierté à cette idée.

Je me lève pour vérifier si les placards et le frigo contiennent quelque chose à manger. Même si je n'ai pas faim, il faut que nous mangions. Je trouve deux bananes, des pâtes et de quoi faire des pancakes.

\- On a ce qu'il faut pour manger ce soir. Je ne sais pas comment elle ira demain, je te rappelle.

\- Ok mon pote. Prends bien soin d'elle et appelle au moindre souci. Je laisse mon téléphone allumé toute la nuit.

\- Merci Emmett.

J'en profite pour annuler mon rendez-vous de demain.  
Quand je coupe la conversation téléphonique, ma tête bascule en arrière sur le dossier du canapé. Je me laisse aller, mon corps soudain lourd.

\- Edward !

Je me précipite, son hurlement est comme le dernier, déchirant. Une fois encore je trouve Bella se battant contre des fantômes imaginaires, en sueur, terrorisée.  
Quand elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est en sécurité contre moi, elle fond sur mes lèvres, encore. Cette fois je réfléchis et je ralentis notre baiser et sa fougue.

\- Attends, j'intime doucement.

Je me dépêche d'aller à la cuisine et lui ramène un grand verre d'eau et une banane.

Elle est sans force. Je l'assois contre la tête de lit et lui donne moi-même à boire. Elle boit goulument et s'en renverse sur la poitrine. Je cours à la salle de bains pour en remplir un nouveau qu'elle absorbe aussi vite que le premier.  
J'épluche la banane et de la même façon je la lui fais manger. Elle a plus de mal à avaler mais reprend des couleurs.

Nous sommes dans l'obscurité, les rideaux sont tirés mais je perçois l'étincelle de ses yeux. Elle me regarde, lascive, et ouvre grand la bouche pour croquer le fruit. Elle m'allume sciemment et je ne vais pas pouvoir lui résister parce que je trouve dans le sexe la même chose qu'elle, un répit réconfortant, une bulle de bien-être où plus rien n'a d'importance et dont nous avons besoin pour l'instant.

Nous passons les heures suivantes ainsi, à faire l'amour, à manger ce que je ramène dans la chambre et à dormir, beaucoup en ce qui concerne Bella, très peu en ce qui me concerne.  
Elle ne quitte pas le lit, pas même pour se doucher. Je reste auprès d'elle autant que je le peux, je remarque qu'elle ne cauchemarde pas quand je suis là, mais quand je sens que je deviens fou de rester immobile, je fais les cent pas dans l'espace étroit, sans la force physique d'un lion en cage mais avec la même torpeur dans l'âme.

Je tiens Emmett au courant, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose à raconter. Il passe une fois pour emmener des provisions. Nous sommes tous deux démunis mais d'accord sur le fait que nous allons attendre encore.  
Il s'inquiète et j'avoue que 48 heures après la visite de sa mère, l'état inchangé de Bella ne me rassure pas. Ma conviction à croire qu'elle va se remettre s'étiole et je cherche un moyen de la secouer sans pour autant la braquer.

C'est sur ces pensées que je me suis endormi au petit matin du dimanche suivant, mon corps anéanti par la fatigue et mon esprit plombé.

J'ouvre un œil sur la chambre plongée dans la même pénombre que ces derniers jours. J'ai du mal à émerger, du mal à me rappeler où je suis, ce que je fais là et pourquoi.  
Je frotte mon visage et les souvenirs réapparaissent, tout comme ce poids qui oppresse ma poitrine et mon ventre.

Aussitôt, je pense à Bella. Elle n'est pas contre moi et c'est bien la première fois depuis notre arrivée chez elle que je ne la sens pas. Mon bras se tend dans la direction où elle devrait se trouver mais elle n'est pas là non plus.  
Je me redresse vivement sur mes coudes et inspecte l'endroit, je tends l'oreille mais je ne vois ni n'entends rien.

La porte d'entrée qui claque me fait sursauter. Je sors du lit en titubant, manquant de me vautrer au passage.  
J'ouvre la porte à la volée et aperçoit Bella qui tourne la tête subitement vers moi. Elle est en tenue de sport, elle revient vraisemblablement de son footing, en sueur, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles.  
Comme si de rien n'était, elle m'ignore et se dirige vers la cuisine pour boire un grand verre d'eau. Elle prend son temps, toute trace de son désarroi récent effacée.  
Je reste comme un con, stupéfait.

Elle vient vers moi sans un sourire, l'air sérieux. Je ne capte rien. Elle se plante devant moi et dit sur un ton un rien agacé.

\- Je dois prendre une douche.

Encore à moitié dans le coltard, j'ai l'impression de louper un épisode. Je me dégage pour la laisser passer.

\- Tu vas bien ? je demande perplexe.

Pour toute réponse elle me claque la porte au nez.

Merde, c'est quoi ce bordel ?

J'ai presque envie d'appeler Emmett pour qu'il m'aide à comprendre son comportement parce que là, je suis complètement perdu et peut-être aussi pas assez réveillé pour tout saisir.  
Je n'ose même pas la rejoindre dans la salle de bains, chose qui est tout de même devenue une habitude entre nous.  
Il semble qu'en quelques secondes, tout ce que je croyais acquis et indéfectible soit devenu incertain.

Je vais faire du café, je me dis qu'elle a besoin de temps, que la douche va lui éclaircir les idées et qu'elle viendra m'embrasser quand elle en sortira.  
Je suis attentif au moindre bruit, guettant avec impatience et appréhension son apparition.

L'eau finit de couler. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bains se ferme. Cinq minutes après Bella daigne enfin se montrer.

Elle est habillée comme d'habitude, coiffée comme d'habitude, mais son attitude n'est pas à la hauteur de ce que nous venons de vivre, de partager. Je ne veux pas la brusquer mais je dois en avoir le cœur net.

\- Bonjour !

J'essaie d'être enjoué mais l'enthousiasme n'y est pas.

Elle ne répond pas.

\- J'ai fait du café.

Elle prépare son sac comme si elle allait sortir sans faire attention à moi.

Putain ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?

N'y tenant plus, je m'avance vers elle et prends son bras pour la forcer à me regarder.

\- Hé ! Bella ! Je suis là ! Je te parle !

Son regard est noir mais aucune peine ne l'habite. Au contraire, elle a parfaitement recouvré ses esprits et ce constat m'inquiète plus encore.

\- Lâche-moi, lance-t-elle en se défaisant de ma poigne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- C'est pas ton problème.

\- Pas mon problème ?!

A ce moment-là, toute la tension accumulée ces dernières heures, toute la fatigue et l'angoisse remontent à la surface.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon problème ! Ça fait des jours que tu ne me dis rien, que je m'occupe de toi, que je me soucie de toi et c'est comme ça que tu réagis ?!

\- Personne ne t'a rien demandé.

Son ton est sombre et cassant.

\- Bordel ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Tu n'es qu'une putain d'égoïste ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait de mal !

Elle est devant la porte d'entrée, la main sur la poignée et ne consent même pas à se retourner.

\- Claque la porte en sortant.

Elle disparait et je cogne la première chose à ma portée, le mur. Je geins sous la douleur qui se répand dans mon poignet.

\- Putain de bordel de merde ! je hurle en m'arrachant les cheveux.

Je deviens fou, son attitude me démolit et à ce moment précis je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour effacer le sentiment d'injustice qui m'accable.

¤o¤o¤o¤

Salut les filles!

Voici le chapitre 23, (bien) plus vite que prévu,  
mais ce ne sera pas toujours le cas, je garde le rythme une fois tous les 15 jours et si je peux publier avant, tant mieux!  
(Croyez bien que si je pouvais j'écrirais tous les jours et je vous servirais un chapitre par semaine!)

Merci à Lotirelle de prendre le temps de corriger et commenter cette histoire.

Merci Berenice, tes commentaires me font toujours extrêmement plaisir ! Tu as enfin le baiser tant attendu ;)  
Merci Une inconnue! Wahou, tu m'as scotchée! Je suis ravie et flattée que cette histoire te plaise autant! Ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touché!  
Merci Phani! Mince, je suis désolée que le tatouage ne te plaise pas... J'ai longtemps hésité à le décrire parce qu'après tout, il importe peu du moment qu'il représente les qualités d'Edward et il y a un large choix de symboles, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me décider... J'espère que cette suite te plaira :)  
Merci Adeline! Alors? Comment trouves-tu la torture ? ;)  
Merci Sochic, ma fidèle commentatrice très (trop!) perspicace ;)

Merci à toutes de me lire !

Des bises à bientôt!


	25. Delivery

Salut les filles !

Voilà le chapitre 25 !  
Et s'il arrive aussi rapidement c'est parce que je pars en vacances (enfin!).  
Donc pendant les 3/4 prochaines semaines, les publications seront (très) aléatoires.  
Cette histoire n'est pas écrite d'avance  
donc j'emmène mon ordinateur dans ma valise mais pas sûre que j'ai le temps d'écrire…

Merci à Lotirelle pour ses corrections et ses conseils toujours aussi avisés !

MERCI phani !  
Je suis contente que tu sois d'accord avec moi au sujet du tatouage :)  
Tu vas t'apercevoir que ton commentaire est très perspicace,  
et tes questions vont trouver leur réponse bientôt !  
MERCI Adeline !  
Ton commentaire m'a scotché ! C'est exactement ça, tirer un trait sur le passé pour avancer.  
MERCI Une inconnue !  
Bella est insaisissable ! Elle ne réagit pas d'une façon… commune.  
Je te laisse découvrir comment Edward va gérer (ou pas) ça !  
MERCI Berenice !  
Je t'avoue que moi j'ai aimé les deux baisers parce que s'il n'y avait pas eu le premier  
il n'aurait pas pu y avoir le second.  
Mais c'est vrai que j'ai une préférence pour le deuxième ;)  
Pour ce qui est des lois,  
je me suis calquée sur le modèle français parce que je n'ai rien trouvé pour les Etats-Unis…  
Là-bas, les enfants attaquent leurs parents en justice mais pas une trace de l'inverse.  
J'ai donc supposé que les lois françaises étaient assez cohérentes pour pouvoir s'appliquer telles quelles dans d'autres pays…  
Désolée si je me trompe…  
Ce chapitre va répondre à tes questions ;)

 **MILLE MERCIS  
à vous toutes d'être fidèle et de prendre le temps de commenter chaque chapitre,  
j'ai beaucoup de chance de vous compter parmi mes « commentatrices » ****  
Je vous adore !**

Merci de me lire, même si vous ne me faites pas le plaisir de laisser un commentaire :p

Des bises ! A bientôt !

¤o¤o¤o¤o

 **Delivery - Babyshambles**

¤ Bella ¤

Je marche vite, droit devant moi. Il me faut ça pour oublier ce que je viens de faire, ce que je viens de dire et la façon dont je l'ai fait.

Edward ne mérite pas ça, pas après toute la dévotion dont il a fait preuve ces dernières heures. Cette dévotion que j'ai sentie dans ses caresses, dans ses gestes, dans ses baisers.  
Putain… ses baisers…  
Je ne sais pas comment ça se passe avec les autres hommes, j'ai oublié le peu que je savais mais lui… la sensualité de ses lèvres… l'odeur intime de son haleine…

Je comprends mieux ce qu'il veut dire quand il dit qu'il m'aime, je le comprends instinctivement. Durant ces deux jours, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il touchait mon âme et que je touchais la sienne. Lorsque nous sommes ensemble, notre connexion est si forte que nous formons tous les deux une entité propre. Ce que nous avons partagé était puissant, invraisemblable et je ne crois plus être capable de me passer de lui et de la façon dont il me fait me sentir près de lui à l'avenir.

Je secoue la tête et j'accélère. J'ai autre chose à faire que de m'attendrir sur Edward, autre chose à penser. J'ai besoin de mettre ces sentiments de côté et de m'éloigner pour mettre au point mon stratagème.

Il fait très beau ce matin. Les gens que je croise sont enthousiasmés par cette première journée brulante et l'éclat du soleil. Tout ceci contraste bizarrement avec mon état. On dirait que la ville et la splendeur qu'elle dégage veulent me faire passer un message, m'exhorter à ne pas continuer, à revoir mes plans.  
Mais je me fais sourde à une quelconque mise en garde, j'avance plus déterminée que jamais.

Je prends un bus, puis un tram. Je me retrouve où je veux être, dans un endroit peu fréquenté parce que peu fréquentable.

J'allume mon téléphone et j'ignore les différentes tonalités qui indiquent des messages.

\- Alice ?

\- Bella ! Comment vas-tu ?

Son ton enjoué n'arrive pas à cacher son étonnement, je ne l'appelle jamais. Je saisis dans la seconde qu'elle n'est au courant de rien et je suis un peu surprise que Jasper ne lui ai rien dit.

\- J'ai un service à te demander… un service payant…

Un silence s'impose. Alice est une femme très intelligente et n'a pas l'habitude de ne pas comprendre rapidement les choses.

J'ai remarqué l'enveloppe que tenait Renée dans le salon de tatouage et je sais qu'elle ne sort de chez elle que très rarement. Pendant ces deux jours, je n'ai dormi que d'un œil, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir aux raisons de sa venue, en plus, j'ai entendu Edward parler au téléphone avec Emmett.  
J'ai la sensation qu'elle vient réclamer quelque chose et qu'elle a l'intention de le réclamer à l'aide d'une procédure judiciaire. Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Peter est derrière tout ça.  
Avant d'en avoir le cœur net, je dois consulter Alice, un professionnel qui saura me répondre.

\- Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux Bella.

Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle.

\- J'ai besoin d'une consultation, là, tout de suite, au téléphone. Est-ce que c'est possible ?

Alice a terminé son stage ou presque terminé. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle est habilitée à traiter des affaires seule et je dois m'en assurer.

\- Bien sûr.

J'entends du mouvement, elle se déplace, surement pour s'installer dans un endroit plus discret, son bureau j'imagine.

\- Je suis diplômée maintenant, je suis officiellement avocate. D'ailleurs je vais faire une fête…

Ce qu'elle me raconte n'a aucune espèce d'intérêt. Je la laisse déblatérer sans l'écouter. Je garde la tête froide.

\- Je te paierai, je veux que tout ce que je dise reste sous le secret professionnel, j'enchaine.

\- Mais je…

\- Attends ! A partir de maintenant tu deviens mon avocate, pas de sentiments déplacés, je ne veux aucune ambivalence, tu es juste mon avocate. Est-ce que tu comprends bien ce que je te demande ?

Une fois encore elle réfléchit.  
J'ai le choix, je le sais, Alice n'est peut-être pas ma meilleure option mais elle est la plus accessible et en plus, j'ai confiance en ses compétences et en son dévouement.

\- Je comprends Bella.

Elle s'inquiète.

\- Ce que je vais te demander ou te dire dois rester strictement confidentiel, tu ne dois parler de notre conversation à personne. Tu m'as bien compris Alice ? A personne.

Oui j'insiste, mais je dois être certaine qu'elle n'ira pas appeler son frère ou Jasper dès que nous aurons raccroché.

\- C'est bon Bella, j'ai compris. Tu es ma cliente, ma première à vrai dire, je ne te décevrai pas, tu peux compter sur moi.

Je suis soulagée, je sais qu'elle est droite et ne dérogera à aucune règle professionnelle.

\- Voilà…

Maintenant j'hésite, mais pas longtemps.

Je m'entretiens avec elle une bonne heure. J'en dis le minimum sur ma vie privée, je ne précise que ce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pour pouvoir répondre à mes questions et me conseiller.  
Je sens bien qu'elle est impressionnée par le peu que je confesse de ma vie mais elle se reprend toujours très vite et elle reste très précise dans ses réponses ou dans ses hypothèses.

\- Bella s'il te plait, ne fais pas de bêtises, finit-elle par lâcher.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Alice.

Je raccroche soulagée par ses réponses et plus motivée que jamais à tourner la page. Je dois le faire, pour moi et pour construire, ou du moins entrevoir, mon futur plus sereinement.

¤ Edward ¤

Il m'a fallu un long moment avant de me calmer.  
Je voulais tout casser chez elle pour me venger, pour lui montrer à quel point j'étais vexé, blessé, humilié et j'en passe, mais il n'y a rien chez Bella qui vaille la peine d'être cassé. Je suis sûr qu'elle se fout de tout ce qui se trouve ici et je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir lui faire du mal.

Putain de connard ! Je ne suis qu'une putain de mauviette !

Bella a raison, cet amour me rend faible et incertain et… Je n'aime pas ça, je déteste qu'elle puisse me mettre à genoux et faire de moi ce qu'elle veut.

Je mets mon cœur à nu et c'est comme ça qu'elle le prend ? C'est ça qu'elle fait de mon amour ? Elle dit qu'elle tient à moi et c'est comme ça qu'elle me le prouve ?  
Putain de schizo ! De tarée ! De…

Mes tremblements reprennent. C'est pas bon, pas bon du tout. Je m'assois sur le sol, la tête dans mes mains, j'essaie de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de mes pensées.

Mon téléphone sonne. Je sursaute. Ce doit être Bella !

J'aimerais que ce soit elle, je le voudrais tellement mais l'idée parait insensée.  
Je me rue tout de même sur l'appareil coincé dans ma poche. Je me contorsionne en grognant pour enfin apercevoir le prénom « Emmett » sur l'écran.  
Mes doigts se serrent et j'ai envie de crier, d'exploser cette merde de téléphone autant que de me jeter contre les murs. Mais sans réfléchir et peut-être aussi pour me défouler, je réponds.

\- Hey mon vieux ! Comment va Bella ?

Bella par ci, Bella par là, tout le monde se soucie de Bella, et moi ? Personne ne me demande à moi si je vais bien, si je tiens le coup !  
En même temps, une petite voix tapie dans le fond de mon esprit saccagé me dit que s'il le demande c'est qu'elle n'est pas chez lui. Mais alors où peut-elle bien être ?

Elle me démolit et je m'inquiète encore pour elle. Quel sombre connard !

\- Elle s'est cassée, je réponds cinglant.

\- Cassée ? Mais où ?

Il est étonné que je ne sois pas avec elle, que je ne l'aie pas suivie comme un petit chien.  
Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis censé faire ? Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à un clébard, un foutu toutou à sa mémère ?!

\- J'en sais rien bordel ! Je suis pas son putain garde du corps ! Bella peut bien aller se faire foutre où elle veut !

\- Hey ! Doucement mon pote ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ce bordel ? C'est que ta petite protégée est une putain de psychopathe ! Elle ne sait que foutre la merde partout où elle passe ! C'est une vipère, venimeuse et tordue !

\- Arrête Edward, calme-toi mon pote. Viens, passe au salon, on va discuter.

\- Discuter ?! je rugis. Mais ça ne sert plus à rien de discuter. Je te dis qu'elle s'est barrée, elle m'a laissé comme un con sans un mot sans une explication et je suis censé venir DISCUTER ?!

Il raccroche. Cet enfoiré me raccroche au nez.

De rage, je balance le téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il atterrit sur le canapé. Je ne suis même pas capable d'exploser un putain de téléphone.

Des larmes chatouillent mes cils. Putain de mauviette ! Reprends-toi ! Lève-toi et sois un homme bordel ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser détruire par cette femme ! Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu t'es sorti de bien pire !

Ces phrases tournent dans ma tête et je retiens de toutes mes forces les larmes et ce même sentiment d'injustice qui comprime ma poitrine depuis que Bella a passé les portes de son appartement.

La sonnerie de l'appartement résonne. Je pense immédiatement à Bella bien sûr, mais elle a les clés, elle ne sonnerait pas. Je sais qu'il s'agit d'Emmett.  
J'appuie sur le bouton de l'interphone et ouvre la porte du studio. Après tout, il n'y est pour rien et je n'arrive plus à lutter, je me sens lourd et comme déconnecté.

Emmett entre en trombe, essoufflé et en sueur.

Il ferme la porte et reste un moment sans rien dire, attendant certainement que je me justifie. Ce n'est pas le cas, je reste moi aussi sans mot.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé mon vieux.

Emmett met beaucoup de persuasion dans son ton, il me parle doucement et m'appelle « mon vieux » avec affection.

Alors, blasé, je lui explique dans les moindres détails le comportement de Bella. Me le remémorer n'est pas simple mais j'essaie de mieux comprendre. Je n'y arrive pas et mes mains recommencent à trembler.

\- Putain de tarée, murmure Emmett.

Il ne l'accable pas, ne l'insulte pas non plus, ses mots n'ont pas cette teneur, lui aussi a du mal à la suivre.  
Je ne relève pas, il a tellement raison. J'ouvre la fenêtre pour reprendre mon souffle, oppressé par toute cette histoire.

Emmett s'approche et pose sa main sur mon épaule. Une fois de plus, il tente de me réconforter et j'avoue que je suis rassuré. Je ne suis pas un putain de dingue, je n'ai pas imaginé son attitude, Bella est foutrement incohérente et imprévisible.

\- Ecoute, ton tatouage doit être nettoyé. Viens chez moi, je vais m'en occuper et comme ça si Bella…

J'ai passé ces deux jours torse nu, sans me laver, aux petits soins pour elle en oubliant ma propre condition et je dois dire que pour l'heure, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

\- Non ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec Bella. C'est bon, j'ai donné, j'en ai ma claque de ses sautes d'humeur.

\- Attends un peu, tu…

\- Ta gueule.

Je ne crie pas et je ne veux pas m'énerver contre Emmett, il m'a prouvé que je pouvais compter sur lui comme un ami mais je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de me convaincre. Je sais ce que je fais et ce que je dis. Elle ne peut pas se foutre de ma gueule comme elle le fait, pas après ce que nous avons partagé, je ne la laisserai plus faire. Toute ma détermination à rester près d'elle quoiqu'il arrive s'est annulée quand elle est partie, quand elle m'a laissé là comme le pauvre connard que je suis.

Emmett est surpris par ma réplique mais il insiste.

\- Ok mon frère, je comprends, je t'assure que je comprends, mais viens au moins que je jette un œil au tatouage. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies une infection, ça serait pas bon pour la réputation du salon.

Sa répartie est si inattendue qu'un petit sourire m'échappe. Et je dois dire qu'effectivement je me sens compris. Même de loin, Emmett est resté un soutien pour moi, il ne m'a pas lâché quand je m'inquiétais et que je ne savais plus quoi faire pour elle.  
Ce gars-là est unique, Bella a beaucoup de chance de l'avoir, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

Je le suis.  
Je regarde une dernière fois l'appartement de Bella avant de claquer la porte. A jamais.

¤ Bella ¤

Je suis au pied d'un immeuble que je connais comme ma poche. Ce n'est pas un grand building, juste trois étages et quelques appartements passablement délabrés. Ici même si tout le monde ne se côtoie pas, tout le monde se connait.

J'ai une clé. Je l'ai gardé comme un souvenir pénible qu'on enfouit au fond d'un tiroir.

Je pense à Edward. Au lieu de m'attendrir, il me donne du courage. C'est aussi pour lui que je fais ça, pour me libérer de ce poids inconfortable qui pèse sur notre relation depuis le début, pour tenter d'être celle que j'ai envie d'être pour moi et pour lui, celle que je mérite d'être et qu'il mérite que je sois après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.

Je tourne la clé doucement dans la serrure. Dans les escaliers qui mènent à l'appartement, je refais le scénario que j'ai imaginé, encore et encore.  
Je suis concentrée et déterminée.

Je sonne avant de me rappeler que la sonnette ne fonctionne plus depuis longtemps.

J'ajuste mon sac en bandoulière sur mon épaule, je m'éclaircis la voix, souffle un bon coup et je frappe fort contre la porte. Je pose un doigt sur le judas même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait la présence d'esprit d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Je colle mon oreille pour épier le moindre mouvement mais je n'entends rien.  
Je recommence, plus fort, plus longtemps et je finis par un coup de pied.

Elle va ouvrir, je vais finir par la réveiller la junkie.

J'entends du bruit derrière la porte. Ça y est, elle approche. Aussitôt le loquet déverrouillé, je pousse sur le battant, je ne lui laisse pas le choix, j'entre.  
Elle trébuche en arrière, ses gestes mal assurés.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'agite-t-elle.

Je ne réponds pas et je me rends directement dans le salon.  
Rien n'a changé, il semble que rien n'ait bougé. Le moindre bibelot est à la même place que la dernière fois que je suis venue, tout est impeccablement propre et rangé.  
Tout excepté la table basse, jonchée de petits sachets ouverts ou fermés d'où s'éparpille une poudre brune, des cuillères déformées, une boite fermée dans laquelle doivent se trouver des seringues, des verres vides sales, un fond de bouteille.  
Tout ça me donne la nausée, j'ai envie de gerber, pourtant, cette table a toujours été ainsi. Je remarque toutefois que des sachets sont encore intacts, ce qui signifie qu'elle devait en avoir une grosse quantité sinon il n'en resterait plus, ce qui est rare.  
Mes hypothèses se confirment.

Elle arrive à petits pas, vaseuse, encore à moitié endormie.

\- Hum… C'est toi…

J'ai envie de répondre « Oui c'est moi, ta fille, l'enfant qui est sorti de ton corps et que tu n'as jamais choyé ! » mais ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai laissé les reproches au placard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle s'assoit avec difficulté sur le canapé et je prends place en face d'elle sur une chaise, droite, surement méprisante mais je ne fais rien pour m'en empêcher.

\- Tu devrais le savoir, c'est toi qui es venue me voir. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Elle baragouine quelque chose que je ne comprends pas.

Elle tend le bras pour saisir un verre mais elle tremble trop pour soutenir la bouteille. Cette femme est une loque. Je prends la bouteille avec aisance, lui arrache le verre des mains et la sers moi-même.  
Elle me regarde curieusement, elle trouve mon attitude louche. Je veux juste qu'elle recouvre ses esprits et je sais qu'en bonne alcoolique qu'elle est, elle a besoin de sa dose. Elle n'a rien mangé, elle vient de se lever, mais au lieu d'un café elle préfère boire un gin.  
Bienvenue dans ma vie.  
Je ne prends aucun plaisir à la servir ou à la voir boire. Il m'est juste nécessaire qu'elle soit en état de répondre à mes questions.

Elle porte le verre à ses lèvres et boit une première gorgée avec méfiance, peut-être croit-elle que je veux l'empoisonner. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avale l'alcool, ses yeux reprennent vie et ses tremblements diminuent. Encore un petit et elle sera assez lucide pour parler.

Soudain je me lève.  
Si « des » verres trainent sur la table, ça signifie qu'elle n'était pas seule hier soir et qu'elle ne l'est peut-être toujours pas. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pensé à cette éventualité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? crie ma mère

\- T'occupe, je réponds entre mes lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse l'entendre.

Furieuse, je fais le tour de l'appartement en commençant par sa chambre, parce que si rien n'a changé, alors c'est là que je trouverais l'intrus.  
J'ouvre la porte à la volée et je manque de gerber, encore. Je ne connais pas cet homme mais le contraire m'aurait étonné. L'odeur de sueur, de tabac froid et d'alcool est nauséabonde.  
Je retiens ma respiration et je passe à l'action.

« Réveille-toi ! »

Je secoue le matelas et l'homme, certainement dans le coltard, sursaute, mais je ne fais pas vraiment attention à lui. Je lui balance son slip du bout du pied sur la gueule. J'ouvre grand la fenêtre pour faire entrer un maximum de lumière et pour dissiper la brume de cigarette et l'odeur.

« Habille-toi ! »

Mon ton est sans appel et je ne compte pas le ménager. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à un tel réveil mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je peux bien en avoir à foutre ?

Il enfile le sous-vêtement en râlant. Il a l'air incohérent, encore défoncé de la veille. Pendant ce temps je ramasse ses affaires rapidement et les place sous mon coude.

Il bascule et finit par s'assoir sur le bord du lit en frottant son visage.

Je saisis son avant-bras avec force. Il s'offusque, tente de se libérer mais je suis si énervée que je pourrais le porter à bout de bras pour le mettre dehors. J'ouvre la porte d'entrée, lance ses vêtements sur le palier et le repousse à l'extérieur.

« Réunion de famille, tu n'es pas invité ! » je lance avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Je ferme le verrou, je reste quelques secondes contre le battant et l'observe par le judas, mais comme je m'y attendais, il n'essaie pas de revenir. Il s'habille le plus vite que son cerveau embrumé puisse le lui permettre et s'en va en grommelant. Il ne fait pas d'esclandre et n'attire pas la curiosité des voisins, c'est tout ce que je voulais.

Lorsque je reviens au salon, Renée dort, assise, la tête renversée contre le dossier du canapé. La nuit a dû être longue. Je ne vais pas l'épargner et je vais finir par la réveiller mais avant, je fais tranquillement le tour de l'appartement.  
C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour me confronter à mon passé, tirer un trait et envisager l'avenir.

Je connais l'endroit dans ses moindres recoins, je ne l'ai quitté que trois ans auparavant, mais aujourd'hui, je lui dis adieu, à lui, à Renée et à tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir en vivant ici. Un adieu réfléchi et muri, qui j'espère me délivrera, au moins un peu ou partiellement, de mes névroses.

Je me lave les mains en passant devant la cuisine, j'ai l'impression que l'odeur sur les vêtements de l'amant de ma mère est tenace.

Je sais exactement où je vais. Je me fous des pièces de la maison, mais pas du placard.

Ce placard hante encore la plupart de mes cauchemars. Il est encastré dans le couloir qui dessert la chambre de Renée et la salle de bains. Renée ne me punissait pas dans ce placard, d'ailleurs elle ne m'a jamais puni, il était mon refuge. Même s'il me faisait peur, une peur irrationnelle, je préférais me cacher à l'intérieur que d'affronter la colère de Renée. Elle ne s'en prenait pas à moi, moi elle m'ignorait, du moins tant que j'étais petite et que je vivais chez elle, mais l'entendre crier m'effrayait, certainement parce que je n'en comprenais pas la raison.  
Mon ventre se tord à ces souvenirs.

Aujourd'hui, le placard me semble ridiculement petit et insignifiant. Je l'ouvre, il grince toujours de la même façon qu'à l'époque et il est, comme avant, vide. Je m'assois à l'intérieur. Bien sûr je suis trop grande, je ne pose qu'une partie de mes fesses et ma tête dépasse mais je reste un moment.  
Je me remémore l'angoisse que j'y ressentais, la façon dont mes orteils maintenaient la porte à peine ouverte pour laisser un peu de lumière entrer, la façon dont je me bouchais les oreilles, dont mon corps se tendait à chaque cri, enfin, la façon dont j'étouffais mes sanglots de petite fille apeurée et seule.  
Mes mains passent sur mon visage et remontent pour tirer mes cheveux en arrière.

Je suis prête et même plus que prête à affronter Renée. J'ai envie d'en finir rapidement mais je vais m'armer de patience, j'en aurais besoin.

Je l'observe un instant, debout devant elle. On dirait un cadavre, mis à part le bruit de sa respiration rocailleuse et la bave qui s'échappe d'un coin de sa bouche.

Je grimace. J'ai honte d'être sa fille, honte que cette épave soit ma mère. Nous n'avons vraiment rien en commun.

Je la secoue du bout du pied.

« Réveille-toi. »

Je ne crie pas mais je parle assez fort pour troubler son sommeil. Elle grogne un peu et je la secoue plus fort.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent sur moi. Elle reprend contenance, du moins elle essaie. Une nouvelle fois, elle tente d'attraper un verre mais je l'éloigne.

\- Ça suffit pour l'instant. Tu boiras plus tard.

\- Je suis chez moi ! Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire ce que je veux !

Rien dans son ton ou sa voix ne m'impressionne, au contraire, elle est pathétique.

¤ Edward ¤

Emmett conduit ma voiture jusqu'à son appartement. Si d'habitude ses yeux pétillent d'excitation à conduire ma voiture, aujourd'hui il reste sérieux. Il réfléchit et s'inquiète pour Bella, je le sais, mais il ne dit rien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander où elle peut être mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas la force de chercher. Je m'en remets à Emmett, je ne doute pas du fait qu'il saura la trouver. Et si elle a décidé de faire n'importe quoi, je ne pense pas qu'un seul d'entre nous puisse l'en empêcher.

Nous arrivons chez Emmett qui me propose de me doucher avant de prendre soin de mon tatouage. J'obéis sans sourciller.

Ça ne me calme pas. Je passe sous l'eau chaude, puis l'eau froide mais rien n'y fait. La tension de mes muscles est toujours bien présente, comme la torpeur de mon esprit.  
J'ai beau faire, rien n'efface Bella et l'image que j'ai d'elle, dos à moi, ses cheveux cascadant avec grâce, sa chute de rein parfaitement mise en valeur par son short, ses longues jambes tendues, sa main sur la poignée et ses derniers mots « claque la porte en sortant. »  
C'est tellement cliché, tellement incompréhensible que pendant un moment je me persuade que c'est une manigance, qu'elle le fait parce qu'elle a un plan et qu'elle va appeler bientôt pour se faire pardonner, pour me dire qu'elle m'aime, je me persuade que je comprendrais ses explications et que j'accepterais ses excuses.  
Je tape ma tête contre la faïence de la cabine de douche.

Voilà ce qu'elle fait de moi ! Un putain de connard trop sentimental !

Dans le miroir je m'aperçois que j'ai cogné ma tête plus fort que je ne le croyais, j'ai maintenant une égratignure sur le front. Je m'en fous, ma rage provoque ça, j'ai envie de me faire mal physiquement pour étouffer la douleur de mon esprit.

J'entends Emmett parler au téléphone. Il se démène pour trouver Bella mais ça ne sert à rien. Où qu'elle soit, si elle ne veut pas qu'on la retrouve, on ne la retrouvera pas. Elle se fout d'inquiéter la Terre entière, elle fonctionne comme ça, elle ne pense qu'à elle.

Je rejoins Emmett dans le salon, en grande conversation avec je ne sais qui. Il tend un doigt devant lui pour m'intimer d'attendre. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil, habillé d'un simple jean, mon boxer dans la poche. Je pose mes coudes sur mes genoux et joins mes mains. Mon regard est perdu quelque part sur la table basse, mais je ne manque pas une parole de sa discussion.

\- Du calme, Bella sait ce qu'elle fait, on va la trouver.

\- …

\- Je sais, je sais, mais il faut lui faire confiance, de toute façon on ne peut rien faire d'autre.

\- …

\- J'y ai pensé… T'affole pas… Elle va réapparaitre.

Je suppose qu'il parle à Carmen. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de la déranger et surtout de la tourmenter. Carmen ne mérite pas ça et je ne suis pas sûr que Bella vaille la peine qu'on se donne autant de mal pour elle.

\- Je te rappelle…

\- …

\- Oui je t'embrasse et t'inquiète pas.

\- …

\- Non, il est là avec moi.

Les yeux d'Emmett se posent sur moi, je le sens mais je ne bouge pas.

\- …

\- Non, il va pas fort.

\- …

\- Je lui en parle. Je t'embrasse Carmen.

Il raccroche et soupire lourdement.

\- Bella…

\- Je veux pas savoir, je le coupe.

\- Je suis sûr que si !

\- Emmett, on est venu ici pour s'occuper de mon tatouage, après ça je me casse.

Nos regards s'affrontent un moment mais il capitule. Sans un mot il descend au salon et revient avec différents produits.

\- Carmen te propose de passer chez elle si tu veux.

\- C'est gentil, j'y penserai…

Il s'occupe de mon dos, les picotements diminuent, mais quand il en a fini avec les soins, il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'en remettre une couche.

\- Edward, ne baisse pas les bras si vite, Bella…

Toute ma rage revient avec sa réplique. Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?

\- Bordel Emmett ! Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Tu trouves que je baisse les bras si vite ? Franchement ?!

\- Tu sais comment est Bella…

\- Je sais comment elle est ? Non ! Non Emmett je ne sais pas ! Et je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu imaginer qu'elle réagirait comme ça ! Chaque fois elle me surprend plus et pas de la meilleure des manières !

Emmett met les mains devant lui en signe de paix. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'attaque pas et qu'il ne me reproche rien mais je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Le sujet « Bella » provoque une réaction épidermique que je ne peux plus contrôler.

\- J'essaie juste de te dire d'attendre un peu avant de tirer des conclusions. Bella n'est pas tarée mais elle ne fait pas les choses comme tout le monde et elle sait ce qu'elle fait la plupart du temps.

\- La plupart du temps… je grince plus pour moi-même.

\- Je voudrais que tu regrettes rien, que tu t'emballes pas. Tu sais mieux que moi que la vie est courte, ne gâche pas ce que vous avez trouvé tous les deux.

\- T'es gonflé Emmett ! Tu me connais, tu sais à quel point j'ai été patient avec elle jusqu'à présent. Comment peux-tu me sortir ce genre de conneries ?

Je me lève, je prends sur moi pour ne pas m'énerver contre lui mais ça devient difficile.

\- C'est elle qui a tout gâché Emmett, je baisse la tête et serre les poings. Je lui ai tout donné, elle n'avait qu'à se servir et elle a tout foutu en l'air. Personne ne peut se battre indéfiniment contre quelqu'un qui te rejette constamment. J'ai pas les épaules Emmett… je suis découragé… je laisse tomber…

Je me dirige vers la sortie et Emmett ne me retient pas. Il semble accablé par ma souffrance et je pense qu'il me comprend.

Je rejoins ma maison rapidement, mon cerveau est en mode « pilote automatique » ou « zombie », au choix.  
Je me dirige directement dans ma chambre parce que je suis sans force. Je n'ai dormi que quelques heures ce week-end et j'imagine que c'est là aussi une des raisons qui font que je suis à cran.  
Mais quand je pénètre dans la chambre, je tombe sur un tee-shirt de Bella posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Mon cœur rate un battement. Jusqu'à présent, voir ses vêtements chez moi me comblait, me donnait le sentiment qu'elle était près de moi, qu'elle reviendrait bientôt et m'offrait la fierté de partager mon existence avec une femme telle que Bella.  
Aujourd'hui, mes mains recommencent à trembler et il semble que je n'ai plus que du mépris pour elle, du moins je m'en convaincs. Parce qu'il est trop dur de croire qu'elle pourrait revenir, trop dur d'attendre sans savoir, trop dur de garder espoir. Je suis peut-être faible ou égoïste, mais sérieusement, elle me fait péter un câble.

Je passe un tee-shirt au hasard et remplis un sac, là encore, un peu au hasard, trop perturbé pour seulement réfléchir. Je dois prendre mes distances non seulement avec elle mais avec cet endroit trop empli de souvenirs qui ne me sont plus que douloureux.

J'hésite à prendre mon téléphone mais je ne suis pas comme elle, je me soucie des gens qui m'entourent et je donnerai de mes nouvelles, au moins à ma famille et peut-être à Emmett.  
Je regarde l'écran furtivement, avec le mince espoir d'apercevoir un appel de Bella. Mais non, je ne vois qu'un message d'Alice que j'ignore en jetant l'appareil dans mon sac.

Je ne sais plus quels sentiments m'habitent, je sais juste que je dois partir, tout de suite, loin.  
Je charge mon sac dans le coffre, je démarre la voiture et je prends la direction du sud.

¤ Bella ¤

Je mets fin aux élucubrations de Renée avec détermination, je ne compte pas passer ma journée là.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Tu le sauras bientôt… dans ton courrier.

Elle fait la maligne mais elle n'a pas encore compris à quel point je veux en finir avec tout ça.

Je sors mon joker. Je veux l'intimidé doucement mais assez pour qu'elle réponde avec franchise et un maximum de lucidité.

Je mets la main dans mon sac et j'en retire un revolver. Je n'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un. Ici, les citoyens lambda ne sont pas autorisés à en posséder un. Là encore, il s'agit d'un souvenir passablement honteux, enfoui au fond d'un tiroir.

Je ne l'arme pas, je ne vise pas Renée, je le pose juste sur la table, devant son nez, pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne plaisante pas et qu'elle va devoir me fournir plus d'explications. Je sais qu'elle ne sera jamais plus rapide que moi si elle tente de l'attraper, je ne crains rien à ce sujet.

\- Te fous pas de moi Renée, je lance durement en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle avale difficilement sa salive, ses yeux vont de l'arme à moi, paniqués.

\- Tu ne feras pas ça…

\- Ne parie pas là-dessus.

Nos regards s'affrontent un instant, elle baisse le sien et cherche quelque chose sur la table.

\- J'ai besoin d'un verre… souffle-t-elle.

\- Et tu en auras un, mais d'abord réponds à mes questions.

Elle se redresse un peu, essaie de reprendre ses esprits et ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- Un homme est passé à la maison. Il m'a dit qu'il connaissait ma situation. Il a dit qu'il savait que j'avais des problèmes d'argent et que j'avais une fille qui travaillait. Il m'a montré tes fiches de salaires.

Le putain de fils de pute ! Je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'agit de Peter et je suis presque sûre qu'il n'a pas le droit de se procurer mes fiches de salaire !

\- Est-ce que tu les as gardées ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Les fiches de paye ! je m'agace. Est-ce que tu les as gardées ?!

Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite.  
Evidemment qu'il ne les lui a pas laissées. C'est un malin, tordu et vicieux.

\- Il a dit que tu devais me verser une pension, que j'avais le droit de t'en demander une puisque j'étais ta mère.

Je suis à vif. J'ai envie de tout défoncer en commençant par elle. Mais ce n'est pas judicieux, je dois me focaliser sur mon objectif.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère.

\- Bien sûr que…

\- La ferme !

J'essaie de ne pas crier et c'est difficile mais j'y arrive.

\- Si tu étais ma mère, tu aurais pris soin de m'élever correctement. Je ne me rappelle pas une seule fois que tu te sois comportée comme une mère avec moi.

C'est la première fois que je lui dis ce genre de chose, la première fois que nous avons ce genre de conversation.  
Je ne peux pas dire que je me sente soulagée mais je sens que c'est nécessaire, inévitable.

\- C'est faux ! Je t'ai nourri, je t'ai fourni un toit, des habits…

J'ai envie de rire tellement son attitude est déplacée. Le pire c'est qu'elle semble y croire.

\- Très bien raconte-moi un souvenir que tu as de moi, un souvenir heureux, un moment où on rit toutes les deux par exemple.

Elle se tait. Je crois qu'elle cherche dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, mais d'abord elle est encore trop défoncée pour cogiter, et ensuite, ce genre de souvenir n'existe pas.

\- Moi je me rappelle clairement que tu ne m'as jamais regardé, que je devais escalader le plan de travail pour trouver de la nourriture, je me rappelle que parfois je n'avais même pas la force de me lever tellement j'avais faim, je me souviens à quel point tu me détestais d'avoir quitté la maison pour aller vivre en foyer, je me rappelle ce que tu me disais quand je revenais les week-end, que j'étais une ingrate, une connasse sans cœur parce que je ne te ramenais pas d'argent alors que j'avais des habits neufs, une moins que rien.

Je fais une pause pour reprendre mon souffle et ne pas craquer, pas devant elle.  
Je me retiens de lui jeter à la gueule ces souvenirs mais du coup, la douleur reste tapie dans mes entrailles et j'avoue qu'à cet instant, je ne suis pas sûre qu'avoir pris une arme soit une bonne idée.

\- J'en ai pleins des souvenirs comme ça « maman ».

Je prononce le mot « maman » avec ironie et dédain. Elle me répugne.

\- Alors atterris et arrête de déconner avec moi. J'étais là et je suis pas une junkie moi, mes idées sont claires, bien en place, mais ma patience a des limites.

Mes yeux dérivent sur le revolver. Elle frémit.

\- Je te dis la vérité, ce type voulait que je fasse une requête pour obtenir une pension de toi.

\- Que tu es naïve…

Ce mot ne définit qu'en partie ce que je pense d'elle, je fais beaucoup d'effort pour rester polie parce que j'ai rarement vu une femme si stupide.  
En Californie, on ne peut pas obtenir d'argent d'un enfant qui a été placé en famille d'accueil ou en foyer. Comme j'ai vécu les deux, il n'y a aucune chance qu'elle ait gain de cause.  
Si on y réfléchit ça semble logique, il faut croire que cette femme est aveuglée par les bouts de papiers floqués du portrait de Benjamin Franklin et du nombre 100.

Mes méninges fonctionnent rapidement et en viennent à la conclusion que ce salopard voulait me toucher intimement. Peter a dû bien fouiller mon passé et il savait qu'il n'était pas question que je verse une pension à ma mère. Il a fait ça pour me faire du mal, pour que je réagisse.  
Putain de vicelard !

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, ni moi ni ma mère ne bougeons. Je n'en ai pas fini avec elle, il est hors de question qu'un de ses copains de défonce vienne troubler le moment.  
Mais les coups retentissent de nouveau.

« Madame ! C'est la police, nous voudrions vous parler, ouvrez la porte. »

Ma mère ouvre de grands yeux, plus encore terrorisée par ces policiers que par l'arme posée sur la table.  
Je réfléchis à toute vitesse. Je ne crois pas que ma mère soit une trafiquante, vu son appétit gourmand pour la drogue, elle perdrait les comptes et serait ruinée. Les flics ne sont certainement pas là pour une perquisition ou quelque chose dans le genre.

« Madame ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

C'est après cette phrase que je construis ma deuxième hypothèse qui se nomme Peter le dégénéré. Cet enfoiré pense peut-être que je vais malmener ma mère et ainsi qu'elle pourra porter plainte contre moi. Vraiment ? Il est sournois à ce point ?  
Je n'en sais rien mais quoiqu'il en soit, je dois ouvrir parce que je connais leur pratique, ils vont enfoncer la porte si on ne fait rien.

Je regarde ma mère et lui intime de ne pas bouger. Elle s'en remet à moi, je le sens, elle ne dira rien. Sa table basse montre à quel point elle est coupable et elle veut autant que moi que ces hommes restent loin de chez elle.

Je range le revolver dans mon sac que je pose juste derrière la porte. Les meilleures planques sont souvent les plus évidentes.

J'ouvre rapidement et en grand, les policiers pris de court sursautent en m'apercevant. Je crois déceler du soulagement quand ils m'aperçoivent. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une fille, jeune et innocente, je n'ai pas assez de tatouage pour sembler dangereuse et ici à San Francisco, même les flics ont des tatouages, ce n'est pas un signe de culpabilité.

\- Bonjour messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Je parle doucement, comme si quelqu'un dormait.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, dit l'un d'entre eux d'une voix forte qui se veut intimidante. On nous a signalé du grabuge ici. Nous venons nous assurer que tout va bien.

Je pose ma main sur ma poitrine, surprise.

\- Ici ? Dans cet appartement ? je demande en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

\- Exactement mademoiselle.

\- Excusez-moi, je suis un peu intriguée. Est-ce un voisin qui vous a appelés ?

\- Non madame, l'appel provenait d'une cabine téléphonique.

\- Ça existe encore ? je m'étonne pour donner le change.

Ça marche, ils sourient.

\- Il n'y en a pas beaucoup mais oui.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Je baisse alors la tête et prends un air un peu affligé.

\- Je suis venue rendre visite à ma mère… elle n'est pas très en forme…

\- Est-elle souffrante ? demande l'un d'eux compatissant.

Je secoue la tête, sans les regarder, leur indiquant que je suis gênée.

\- Non monsieur l'agent, je réponds d'une petite voix. Ma mère est alcoolique.

Je ne peux pas cacher l'évidence, ils sentiront forcément l'alcool s'ils la voient, je m'en sers pour qu'ils s'apitoient sur mon sort de jeune fille attristée.

\- Oh… Il n'y a pas eu de disputes ou de violences ? s'inquiètent-ils.

\- Non. Il peut arriver qu'elle se mette en colère mais ce matin elle est plutôt calme.

\- Pouvons-nous la voir ?

\- Je crois qu'elle s'est endormie, dis-je contrite. Mais je vais aller la chercher, attendez-moi.

Je vais au bout du couloir, tendue lorsque les policiers font un pas pour passer le seuil. Je les garde en vue et ne pénètre pas entièrement dans le salon.

\- Maman ? Ces agents de police souhaitent te voir.

La peur se lit sur son visage et je tente de la rassurer avec un regard. J'ai bien joué mon rôle, pourvu qu'elle ne fasse pas tout foirer.

Elle claudique jusqu'à moi. Je continue de jouer la fille bienveillante avec sa mère.

\- Appuie-toi sur mon bras.

\- Merci Isabella.

Ouf ! Je pense qu'elle a compris ce que j'attends d'elle.

Nous avançons vers les policiers visiblement mal à l'aise d'assister à la scène.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien madame ? s'enquièrent-ils.

Ma mère déblatère des phrases incohérentes sur le fait qu'elle a des rhumatismes, qu'elle ne s'entend pas avec sa voisine, qu'elle a eu une fille prévenante… Je ne sais pas trop si elle joue la comédie ou si elle a besoin d'un autre verre mais le fait est que les policiers se résignent. Il ne se passe rien de grave ici. Il n'y a qu'une mère indigne de sa fille qui essaie de la soulager.

Après un signe des policiers, je ramène ma mère au salon et la laisse seule se rassoir. Je reviens vers eux un peu nerveuse.

\- Vous voyez, ma mère est inoffensive.

\- Surement un petit plaisantin.

\- Je suis désolée, vous êtes venus pour rien.

Ils me font l'article sur les biens faits d'une cure de désintoxication dont ma mère pourrait bénéficier. J'opine sagement.  
Ils me saluent, s'excusent pour le dérangement et partent enfin. J'attends qu'ils aient quitté le palier avant de refermer la porte, et même après ça, j'attends cinq minutes avant de rejoindre Renée.

Mon cœur bat à une vitesse hallucinante. Ce trou du cul de Peter va connaitre ma vengeance, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Je récupère mon sac et m'installe sur la chaise. Je n'ai pas besoin de sortir le flingue, elle sait qu'il est là et ça suffit.

Renée essaie de se servir un autre verre. Je la regarde faire sans réagir. Après tout, elle n'a qu'à se démerder toute seule. Elle ne maitrise pas ses tremblement et en renverse mais lorsque le verre est enfin plein, elle le boit goulument et laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Elle me regarde par en-dessous ses cils.

\- Pourquoi as-tu accepté de me trainer en justice ?

\- Parce que tu me devais bien ça. Je t'ai logé…

Inutile de lui faire entendre raison, elle ne comprend rien à rien, elle vit dans sa tête dérangée. Il est trop tard, elle ne changera jamais.

\- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te foutre de moi ! Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'a filé du fric ! Un beau paquet de fric !

C'est bien ce que j'imaginais. Toute cette drogue et cet alcool viennent de là.

\- Comment est cet homme ? Il t'a dit son nom ?

\- Non, il m'a donné le fric et des papiers.

\- Montre.

Elle désigne le buffet d'un signe de la tête. Je trouve facilement l'enveloppe. Je vois bien que le document qu'elle contient n'a rien d'officiel. Alice m'a rancardé à ce sujet, si je ne vois pas le sceau, alors rien n'atteste que le document soit fait par un avocat, ce n'est qu'un bout de papier sans valeur juridique.  
Peter voulait donc me piéger d'une autre façon, me faire du mal viscéralement. Le bâtard !

\- A quoi il ressemble ?

Tant que j'y suis, je lui vole le plus d'informations possible.

\- Grand blond, beau garçon, très gentil.

Je n'ai plus aucun doute, il s'agit bien de cet enfoiré de Peter.

Je frotte mon visage. Je veux en finir avec ma mère et les questions, cette partie de la conversation sera sans doute la plus difficile.

\- Parle-moi de mon père.

\- Quoi ? elle s'étrangle.

\- Je veux que tu me parles de mon père.

Je détache bien chaque mot pour qu'elle comprenne et mon ton est aussi limpide que possible.

Je suis surprise par sa réaction. Ses yeux luisent et ses sourcils se froncent. Ses mains tremblent plus encore si c'est possible et elle entrelace ses doigts pour les immobiliser.

Nous n'avons jamais abordé ce sujet parce que nous n'avons jamais eu de vraie conversation. Si c'est la dernière fois que je la vois, alors je dois savoir. Lui aussi, ou du moins son absence, fait partie de mon histoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demande-t-elle avec dédain.

\- Tout.

Elle soupire, exaspérée. Elle prend son souffle et commence.

\- J'ai rencontré ton père dans une soirée donnée dans la petite ville dans laquelle j'habitais. A cette époque j'étais une fille tout à fait ordinaire.

Ça signifie qu'elle ne buvait pas et ne se droguait pas. Je sais lire entre les lignes.

\- J'avais à peine dix-huit ans. Ton père terminait ses études de police. Je n'avais pas la permission de sortir tard. Tu n'as pas connu mes parents, ils n'étaient pas riches, au contraire, mais ils voulaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi et leur éducation était stricte et sévère. Je n'avais pas le droit de sortir comme mes amies, ils avaient peur pour moi.

Effectivement ses parents ne devaient pas être des gens faciles. Tout ça s'est passé il y a une vingtaine d'années, on est loin du moyen-âge quand même !

\- Comme moi, ils ont tout de suite étaient charmés par sa conversation, son élégance et sa situation. Alors quand il a proposé que nous vivions ensemble seulement deux semaines après notre rencontre, mes parents n'ont trouvé rien à redire. A moi ils ne me faisaient pas confiance, mais ils avaient une confiance aveugle en lui qu'ils venaient juste de rencontrer.

Je suis étonnée que les informations de ma mère soient si claires. On dirait qu'elle revit ses souvenirs.  
Je me demande quand tout ça a commencé à merder parce que pour l'instant, même si ses parents sont sévères, tout parait rose dans la vie de ma mère.

\- J'étais jeune et naïve et ton père me tournait la tête. Très vite je suis tombée amoureuse de lui.

Mes parents étaient amoureux… du moins ma mère l'était… je ne sais pas bien pourquoi cette information me soulage.

\- J'étais décalée par rapport aux jeunes de mon âge à cause de mon éducation. J'attendais qu'il me fasse sa demande en mariage.

Je crois connaitre la suite de l'histoire. Il l'a engrossé, s'est rendu compte qu'il ne supportait ni l'enfant ni la mère, il s'est barré et ma mère a refait sa vie à San Francisco.  
C'est tellement cliché. Mais à quoi pouvais-je bien m'attendre de sa part ?

\- Mes parents étaient convaincus que ton père était un homme bon et qu'un jour il finirait par m'épouser. Je le croyais moi aussi. Et puis, je suis tombée enceinte de toi, on ne s'y attendait pas. Ton père n'a pas accepté que je garde l'enfant et mes parents non plus. J'ai dû partir, seule, sans un sous. Voilà.

Elle tend la main pour prendre un autre verre mais cette fois je saisis la bouteille. Elle me prend vraiment pour une conne !

\- Ça ne colle pas.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Ils m'ont tous laissé tomber, j'ai dû me débrouiller toute seule, sans personne.

\- Mon père m'a reconnue, je porte son nom. Il n'a pas pu te laisser tomber avant que je naisse.

Parmi les scénarios que j'avais imaginés, parce que je dois bien avouer que j'en ai imaginé des centaines, j'ai toujours pensé que le plus probable était que mon père avait quitté ma mère parce qu'il ne me supportait pas quand j'étais bébé. De moins point de vue, je n'étais pas digne d'être aimée puisque ma mère n'avait pas ce genre de sentiment pour moi. J'étais forcément la cause de leur séparation.  
J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça, elle ne peut pas me berner si facilement.

Elle se tortille sur le canapé, mal à l'aise et nerveuse.

\- C'est moi qui ne voulais pas d'enfant. J'étais amoureuse de ton père mais je voulais qu'on se marie, je voulais qu'il me prouve et qu'il prouve à tout le monde qu'il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais et je voulais aussi vivre ailleurs, partir aussi loin que possible de mes parents que je détestais. Tomber enceinte ne faisait pas partie de mes plans.

Là son histoire devient plausible, elle ne m'a jamais aimée pas même quand j'étais dans son ventre et je me demande si elle aimait mon père ou s'il n'était qu'un prétexte pour fuir mes parents.  
Je n'y pouvais rien. Qui que je sois, quoi je fasse, cette femme n'aurait jamais eu aucune affection pour moi.

\- Mais ce salaud n'a jamais accepté. Il disait qu'on n'avait pas les moyens, que rien ne nous empêchait de vivre ensemble avec notre enfant sans nous marier, qu'on partirait plus tard quand il serait assez expérimenté pour monter en grade. Le pire, c'est que mes parents le soutenaient, il avait réussi à amadouer mes parents si stricts, si pleins de moralisme quand il s'agissait de moi et si complaisants quand il s'agissait de lui.

Elle reprend son souffle. Je vois que ces souvenirs l'oppressent mais j'en ai rien à foutre, il faut qu'elle continue.

\- Sers-moi un verre !

\- Finis d'abord !

Je monte le ton. Tout ça est trop important pour qu'elle l'abrège.

\- J'ai essayé de me débarrasser de toi.

Son ton est presque haineux.

\- Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, je me suis rendue malade mais toi, tu t'accrochais.

Mon cœur se serre. Je sais que ma mère ne m'aime pas, qu'elle me déteste même, que j'ai toujours été gênante pour elle, mais l'entendre de sa bouche est une expérience horrible.  
Je suis en ébullition, mon genou saute nerveusement et je fais appel à tout mon sang froid pour ne pas exploser.

\- Tu es née à Forks, glorifiée par ton père et tes grands-parents alors que moi je me morfondais de ne pas être aimée à ma juste valeur. Le jour où j'ai pu sortir de l'hôpital, avant que ton père ne vienne me chercher, je me suis enfuie avec toi sous le bras. J'étais persuadée qu'il ne souffrirait pas si je partais seule et je voulais lui faire payer de ne pas s'occuper de moi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené.

Une boule de rage vient serrer ma poitrine. J'ai envie de la traiter de tous les noms, de lui montrer à quel point elle a pourri mon existence avec ses idées tordues, mais je sais au fond que ça ne sert à rien. Elle n'en a rien à foutre de moi et de ce que je peux ressentir. Alors je ravale ma fureur comme je peux et j'essaie d'en finir vite.

\- Comment il s'appelle ?

\- Qui ? Ton père ?

\- Oui mon père !

J'ai quand même du mal à garder mon calme.

\- Charles Swan.

C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir et de toutes façons, je ne peux plus rester là, j'étouffe.

\- J'ai mis mon numéro de téléphone sur le frigo, si quelqu'un te contacte et qu'il est question de moi tu m'appelles.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Au moins lui, il m'a donné du fric !

Cette femme est abjecte, je n'ai plus aucune haine envers elle ni aucune compassion, juste de la pitié et un profond mépris.

\- Tu le feras parce que je te donnerai le double d'argent qu'on te proposera et qu'en plus, la prochaine fois qu'on se verra, je risque d'être bien moins patiente maintenant que je sais à quel point tu es répugnante !

Ses yeux s'assombrissent. Elle sait que je parle de l'arme et de la façon dont je pourrais m'en servir contre elle.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

\- Ne me tente pas, je grince très sérieuse.

Ma main passe sur mon sac, à l'endroit exacte où se trouve le revolver.  
Je vois l'éclat de peur dans ses pupilles, je sais qu'elle comprend que je ne plaisante pas.

\- Tiens ! je balance 500 dollars sur la table. Ça c'est pour que tu fermes ta gueule. Je ne suis pas venue ici, on n'a pas discuté, tu ne m'as jamais vue. Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

J'ai envie de la secouer dans tous les sens et en même temps j'éprouve du dégout à la toucher.

Elle hoche la tête. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir lui faire confiance, non en réalité, je n'ai aucune confiance en elle mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le prix de mon affranchissement.

Je sors de l'appartement sans un regard en arrière ni même un regret mais avec une urgence vive.  
Au pied de l'immeuble, je ne peux plus me retenir et je vomis mes tripes. J'ai l'estomac vide et c'est douloureux, mais pas plus douloureux que ce que je viens d'entendre. Je m'accroche au mur, je serre mon ventre et j'attends que ça passe.

Quand les spasmes se calment, je poursuis mon chemin en marchant rapidement. Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes. J'essuie mes joues avec rage et accélère encore le pas jusqu'à courir.  
Je ne peux pas dire à quel point je suis déçue, meurtrie, ni à quel point je me sens désespérément seule mais je sais que je dois en passer par là.  
Je vais aller mieux, il le faut.

Je regagne mon appartement dans un flou cotonneux. Il me semble vide d'une façon particulière. Je pense aussitôt à Edward et je suis encore plus émue.  
Edward a cet effet sur moi, il me trouble, fait ressortir mes émotions, mais je me suis aperçue, même si ça a été difficile, que sa présence me réconforte.  
J'ai honte d'avoir pleuré, de m'être montrée si faible, mais quand j'y réfléchis, je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre d'Edward. Il ne me juge pas et il me console, il reste attentif à mes besoins sans rien demander, sans se plaindre ou me brusquer. Je ne dois pas avoir peur d'être moi-même avec lui.

Il m'aime bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'attends de plus ?

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis partie, je consulte mon téléphone. J'ai besoin de savoir qu'il a appelé, qu'il s'est soucié de moi. C'est foutrement égoïste mais j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il sera là, toujours, même quand je suis la pire des garces.

J'ai un nombre incalculable d'appels d'Emmett, de Jasper et de Carmen. J'ai beau chercher, aucun ne vient d'Edward. C'est louche et ma poitrine se serre à ce constat.

J'ai merdé, vraiment merdé, et cette révélation m'envoie un coup de poignard, droit dans le cœur.

J'appelle Edward. Je ne sais pas bien ce que je vais lui dire mais je sens d'instinct que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et je dois m'en assurer avant de devenir dingue.  
Les sonneries s'enchainent les unes après les autres et son répondeur s'enclenche.  
Merde !  
Je rappelle, prise d'une frénésie difficilement contrôlable. Même topo. J'appelle encore et encore mais il ne répond toujours pas.  
J'essaie de me rassurer, peut-être qu'il dort et qu'il a laissé son téléphone sur silencieux, ça lui arrive parfois… non ça ne lui arrive jamais… mais peut-être…

Je décide de laisser un message. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je me sens intimidée, perdue.  
« Edward… je voudrais rentrer à la maison. »

Ma voix est un murmure, je me sens grotesque.  
D'habitude je ne lui téléphone pas, je passe chez lui et il est toujours là pour moi, toujours.

Je ressors et me dirige chez lui, emplie d'un espoir imbécile, impatiente, fiévreuse.

Devant sa maison, je sonne plusieurs fois. J'attends longtemps avant de réaliser l'évidence.  
Je trépigne. Il y a bien quelque chose à faire, il y a forcément quelque chose à faire.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu ?

Je rebrousse chemin pour me rendre chez Emmett. Il doit avoir une solution, un début de résolution du problème, Emmett a toujours réponse à tout.

Je suis dans un état second, j'avale les kilomètres à pieds sans m'en rendre compte.

J'ouvre la porte de son immeuble et je gravis les escaliers en criant : « Emmett ! Emmett ! »

Il se précipite sur moi dès que j'entre dans l'appartement.

\- Bella… Putain tu m'as fait peur…

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne le repousse pas est que je le sens soulagé, profondément soulagé, et je comprends que mon silence l'a angoissé, que mon départ précipité et sans explication est d'une absurdité flagrante.

Quelle putain de tarée…

Là encore, quelques larmes m'échappent mais je ne m'effondre pas.  
Fébrile, je m'accroche à Emmett de toutes mes forces.

\- Emmett, dis-je essoufflée. Où est-il ?


	26. I go to sleep

Salut...Il y a quelqu'un par ici?

Oui me revoilà la tête basse et honteuse d'avoir laissé cette fiction en plan depuis si longtemps et  
SURTOUT  
de ne pas avoir eu la présence d'esprit de vous tenir au courant.  
Oui la vie a été dure mais j'aurais dû prendre 5 minutes pour prévenir que je ne pouvais plus écrire.  
Je m'excuse sincèrement.

J'ai toujours pensé à mes histoires sans jamais trouver le temps ou la motivation pour m'y remettre.  
C'est un commentaire de Lenerol qui m'a ouvert les yeux (comme quoi chaque commentaire est important ;)).  
Un grand merci à elle!

J'aime mes histoires et j'aime écrire, le moment est venu de les terminer.

J'espère retrouver des lectrices! Vous m'avez manqué!

Un grand merci à Lotirelle qui a accepté de corriger ce chapitre et qui n'a rien perdu de sa perspicacité.

¤o¤o¤o¤

 **I go to sleep – Sia**

¤o¤o¤o¤

¤ Bella ¤

\- Mmmm… Edward…

Sa main est sur ma hanche. Sa bouche embrasse mon cou avec délice. Je me cambre doucement et ses doigts se crispent sur ma chair.  
Il me désire. Je le sens sur chaque centimètre carré de ma peau.

Je me pelotonne dans ses bras, dans la douceur de ses caresses, la chaleur de son corps, envoutée par son odeur. Je savoure ce moment intime où je sens la tension monter en lui et en moi, où j'attends à la fois tranquille et impatiente qu'il me fasse sienne.  
Je ne connais rien de plus délicieux.

Il bascule mon bassin pour que je sois face à lui.  
Il veut m'embrasser. Et je ne demande que ça…encore et encore.

Mais lorsque je me retourne complètement, un vent glacial vient balayer la pièce et je me retrouve seule. Plus aucun signe d'Edward.  
Je balance la couette, tire sur les draps, l'appelle de toutes mes forces et j'ouvre enfin les yeux.

Je suis assise dans mon lit, en sueur.  
J'ai besoin de regarder de tous les côtés pour comprendre où je suis.  
Mon cœur est affolé et moi-même je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

Putain de cauchemar de merde !

Je passe mes mains sur mon visage et secoue la tête pour me forcer à oublier, à effacer ces images et ces sensations trop prégnantes d'un Edward imaginaire qui a désormais disparu.

Je suis en miettes, je me sens tellement seule et abandonnée. Mais j'ignore ce sentiment, je ne suis pas une mauviette.

Avec hargne je sors de mon lit et gagne la salle de bains. J'ai bien vu qu'il était quatre heures du matin, je sais très bien que je devrais essayer de dormir, je sais aussi qu'il n'y a aucune chance pour que j'y arrive.

Sous la douche je me bats contre mes démons, ces souvenirs trop intenses d'Edward.

Il m'a quittée.

Chaque matin avant d'aller courir et chaque soir avant d'aller dormir je me résigne à cette idée.  
Déjà sept jours qu'il est parti et je n'arrive toujours pas à l'admettre.

Je devrais comprendre que je suis allée trop loin, je devrais comprendre qu'Edward malgré tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi ne peut pas supporter l'insupportable. Je devrais savoir qu'une fille comme moi n'est jamais totalement heureuse, même si je l'ai cru de toutes mes forces, je me suis dupée.

La vérité est que je ne comprends rien, que je suis une teigne et que je suis passée à côté d'Edward par absurdité, par manque de confiance en lui, par connerie tout simplement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas chez moi ? Comment se peut-il que je sois assez dingue pour ne pas voir le bonheur ou l'amour quand il frappe à ma porte ?

Je me suis trouvée les excuses les plus minables pour refuser d'être heureuse ! Est-il possible d'être à ce point détraquée ?

Et quelques fois j'imagine qu'Edward aurait dû attendre, qu'il me connaissait assez pour savoir que je reviendrais, que j'arriverais à me faire pardonner, à lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, que j'avais une bonne raison de partir de cette façon après ce que nous venions de partager.  
Il faut croire qu'il n'avait plus confiance en moi. Il faut croire que je l'avais usé et épuisé à force de le défier sans cesse avec mes lubies.

Quand je suis au travail j'arrive encore à faire bonne figure, mais seule face à moi-même je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ou quoi penser.

Comment ai-je pu être si conne, si imbécile ? Comment ai-je pu briser toutes mes chances d'être avec le seul type capable de m'aimer et le seul que je sois capable d'aimer !

Je cogne ma tête contre la faïence de la douche. Pas assez fort pour me faire mal ou pour atténuer le malaise.

Je dois me secouer.

Je prépare mes affaires et je sors.

Le vent frais me glace les os. Tant mieux ! J'ai besoin de ça pour avancer.

Et j'avance.

Les minutes s'écoulent et mes jambes semblent ne jamais se fatiguer. Je me concentre pour ne plus penser qu'à ça, mes foulées, l'air, les arbres, la route, les voitures, tout ce que je croise et qui puisse me permettre d'oublier un tant soit peu Edward.

J'arrive au salon de tatouage bien avant l'heure d'ouverture. Tout est éteint chez Emmett.  
Je passe par la boutique pour accéder à son appartement. Il sait que je me lève tôt et laisse sa porte ouverte.

D'ailleurs Emmett me préoccupe. Je le trouve un peu étrange, comme s'il me cachait quelque chose. Je n'ai aucune certitude à ce sujet, juste une intuition…une ferme et solide intuition.

Je prépare le café pendant que je prends une deuxième douche rapide.

Une fois prête, je me sers et je m'installe sur un des larges fauteuils dans le silence et l'obscurité. Et comme une idiote, et parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement, je pense à lui. Même si ça fait mal, même si ça me broie de l'intérieur, ces souvenirs sont heureux. Ils sont la preuve que j'ai été heureuse et comblée. Surtout, ils me prouvent qu'il m'a aimée, je le vois encore dans ses yeux, je le sens encore dans ses caresses et dans ses baisers…

J'entends la porte grincer légèrement. Emmett approche à pas feutrés, encore à moitié endormi. Il me fait un accolade amicale en chuchotant son éternel : « Salut beauté ».

Bizarrement et contre toute attente je me sens bien. Je me sens calme et apaisée pour une raison qui m'échappe. Je suis heureuse et reconnaissante d'avoir vécu de si beaux moments avec Edward. Je suis heureuse et reconnaissante de côtoyer, d'aimer et d'être aimée par Emmett. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi ni comment ces sentiments me troublent mais je les accepte et je les savoure même.

\- Merci pour le café.

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Tu t'es encore levée très tôt, dit-il en s'asseyant face à moi sur le canapé.

\- J'aime courir quand il n'y a personne.

\- Mouais…

Il doute de mes dires.

\- Non tout va bien Emmett… je vais bien…

Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai évidemment mais quand même mieux et je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

\- Et toi tu as bien dormi ?

Je crois que ça fait une éternité que nous n'avons pas discuté tous les deux ou plus précisément que nous n'avons pas parlé de lui.

\- Bof…pas vraiment…

\- Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

Malgré ses yeux bouffis, ses pupilles entrent directement en contact avec les miennes et là, à cet instant précis, je sais que j'ai touché quelque chose. Je sais de façon certaine que tout ne va pas bien.

¤ Edward ¤

Je tourne en rond.

Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire ici que de tourner en rond.

Plan foireux, esprit foireux, je suis un mec foireux !

Au départ ça semblait pourtant une bonne idée de tout envoyer balader. Ça semblait bien de prendre du recul, de me dire que j'en avais fini avec Bella et ses putains de sautes d'humeur.

Mais en réalité je me retrouve là comme un con, comme un pauvre imbécile incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

Elle m'a blessé, humilié, elle a piétiné mon cœur et tout ce que j'avais de dignité et pourtant…je ne sais plus faire un pas sans elle.

J'ai pris la route sans trop savoir où j'allais. Au bout de nombreux kilomètres, anesthésié par la fatigue et la douleur, je me suis arrêté dans un motel. Je m'y suis enfermé trois jours à ressasser les dernières heures que nous avions vécu ensemble puis les derniers jours et les derniers mois. Avant de devenir complètement barge je me suis éloigné plus encore.

Je suis tombé par hasard sur un chalet à louer près d'un lac. Une pancarte en bord de route comme une invitation que j'ai suivie. Me terrer dans un coin complètement désert m'a paru une bonne idée sur le moment.

Malgré ma barbe de trois jours, mon visage sans aucun doute tiré et mon allure générale plus que négligée, la demoiselle qui m'a remis les clés du chalet me faisait un rentre-dedans pas croyable. Je ne me suis même pas senti flatté, je me suis senti encore plus misérable.

Où est-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire ? Avec qui ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce qu'elle pense à moi ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est résignée à vivre sans moi ?

Je connais la raison pour laquelle elle est partie ce matin-là sans aucune explication. Un message d'Emmett long de presque un quart d'heure m'explique tous les détails. Je l'ai écouté mille fois, comme s'il se pouvait que j'y trouve une excuse à Bella pour m'avoir délaissé de cette façon…mais je n'en trouve pas.  
Il précise quand même que tout ça est un beau gâchis, que nous avons merdé tous les deux mais que Bella et moi n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'être ensemble. Il termine en disant que je suis la meilleure personne pour veiller sur Bella même si elle s'entête à penser qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule.

Ses derniers mots m'intriguent et m'inquiètent. Il est là lui, aussi vigilant et protecteur que peut l'être un frère. Il est resté fidèle après toutes les frasques de Bella. Mais peut-être en a-t-il assez lui aussi. Peut-être a-t-il d'autres projets.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui ai répondu un simple merci. Pas envie de m'étaler, pas envie de batailler non plus. Parce que si j'ai bien entendu les raisons qui ont poussé Bella à aller voir sa mère seule, je n'ai toujours pas compris son attitude.  
Je ne l'ai jamais empêché de rien et même si c'était le cas, jamais elle ne m'aurait écouté. Elle devait me prévenir, elle devait me demander de lui faire confiance, me dire qu'elle avait à faire ce quelque chose seule et qu'elle reviendrait, mais pas me laisser comme un con là tout seul à me demander si une fois de plus elle ne se foutait pas de ma gueule.

J'ai écouté tous les messages de Bella. Le premier est sans doute le plus poignant. Elle veut rentrer à la maison. Je sais que la maison, sa maison, c'est chez moi.

Mais je ne peux pas rentrer moi. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, après la façon dont elle m'a laissé, je ne peux pas une fois de plus attendre comme un gentil toutou qu'elle daigne me donner des nouvelles.

Je suis là, devant ce lac magnifique et ce magnifique lever de soleil et je n'ai qu'une idée en tête : la retrouver.

Pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

¤ Bella ¤

\- Rien d'important.

Emmett sait que j'ai compris je n'ai pas besoin de dessin. Il essaie d'éluder mais c'est peine perdue.

\- Me prends pas pour une conne s'il te plait Emmett, dis-moi ! C'est important pour moi. Je vais bien, je vais mieux, il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses me dire.

J'exagère, on peut même dire que je mens, mais j'ai vraiment besoin qu'il se confie à moi. J'ai besoin de me sentir utile et de me sortir Edward de la tête, même pour quelques minutes.

Emmett se redresse. Il semble se concentrer. Tout ça ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai comme un doute, comme le pressentiment étrange et désagréable que le pire reste à venir.  
Alors je me tiens plus droite moi aussi, j'ouvre grand les yeux et les oreilles.

\- Je veux des enfants Bella, murmure-t-il.

Hein ?! Là je suis complètement perdue… Est-ce que Rose l'a plaqué ?

\- Je veux tatouer jusqu'à 90 balais…

Non pas ça…

\- Je veux bouffer de bons steaks bien gras, boire des sodas, danser toute la nuit, picoler jusqu'à plus soif…

Oh non ne me dis pas ça Emmett…

Je n'ose pas le couper parce que j'ai trop peur. Je suis terrifiée par ce qu'il va m'annoncer et je suis foutument incapable d'aligner deux mots.

\- Bella…ils ont trouvé quelque chose…

Lui aussi a du mal à parler. Il n'arrive pas à me regarde alors que je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui, ses mains se rejoignent et ses doigts se contractent.

\- C'est « malin » comme ils disent…

Mon monde s'écroule. Je sens mes membres faiblir.

\- Je vais subir une opération…délicate.

La réalité me tombe dessus comme un poids mort. Il ne peut pas être malade, il ne peut pas l'être à ce point, il est un roc, une force de la nature ! Il ne peut pas me faire ça !

Doucement il lève son visage vers moi. J'y vois son désœuvrement, son angoisse.  
Alors je me reprends dans l'instant. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être une telle égoïste ! Pas avec lui, pas après tout l'amour, l'affection et le soutien indéfectible dont il a fait preuve à mon égard durant toutes ces années !

Je me précipite près de lui pour le prendre dans mes bras. Non ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes mais là tout de suite j'ai besoin de ça et Emmett ne me le refusera pas. J'ai mal, c'est dur de ne pas flancher, mais je me l'interdis.

Nous restons ainsi, étroitement collés l'un à l'autre un très long moment. Les mots ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous avons peur tous les deux, nous savons que c'est une bataille et qu'elle n'est pas gagnée mais nous serons deux.

\- Putain Emmett, dis-je dans un souffle. Quand ?

\- Après-demain.

Bordel ! Mais pourquoi ne rien m'avoir dit ? Et qui va se charger du salon ? Et d'abord qu'est- ce que c'est que cette opération ?

Emmett semble avoir un don de télépathe parce qu'il répond à mes questions sans même que j'ai à les formuler.

\- Je voulais t'en parler, j'avais besoin que tu saches mais je savais que tu n'étais pas…disponible…je ne voulais pas en rajouter une couche.

\- Tu peux me parler de tout quand tu veux Emmett tu passeras toujours avant mes soucis.

Il caresse doucement ma main.

\- Je sais beauté.

Il sait mais si c'était à refaire il ne changerait rien et à vrai dire il aurait raison. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de gérer cette nouvelle mais je sais que j'en aurait été complètement incapable deux jours plus tôt.

\- Jasper est au courant, il va prendre en main le salon le temps qu'il faudra.

Je ne dis rien mais Jasper n'est pas le roi de la paperasse. J'imagine qu'Alice l'aidera, même moi je l'aiderai si je peux.

\- Ils ont trouvé une tumeur. Comme je suis encore plutôt jeune ils doivent m'opérer rapidement. Si j'ai de la chance ils arrivent à l'enlever entièrement et tout ira pour le mieux, même j'aurais une tripotée d'examens difficiles à faire. Sinon…

Il hésite à continuer et je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir tout entendre.

\- Sinon il faudra aviser.

Ok, « aviser » je ne sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais s'il y a un espoir pour que tout se passe bien c'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant. Je vais m'accrocher à cette idée de toutes mes forces.

\- Si la tumeur est trop étendue et inopérable, alors le traitement sera beaucoup plus lourd et je ne sais pas si…

Il serre ma main dans la sienne, je fais de même.

\- J'ai peur Bella…je suis foutrement terrorisé.

Je l'enlace de nouveau parce que je suis foutrement terrorisée moi aussi et que je ne sais foutrement pas quoi dire pour le rassurer. Je crois percevoir des sanglots étouffés mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Je le serre de toutes mes forces. Je suis incapable de parler tant ma gorge se serre mais je tiens à lui témoigner toute mon affection et même ma dévotion.

Puis soudain il se redresse. Et frappe fort dans ses mains.

\- Allez ! Il est l'heure de se préparer à une dure journée de labeur !

Il fonce vers la salle de bains avant de faire demi-tour au dernier moment pour aller chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir.

\- Avant que j'oublie ! Voici le double de mes clés. Je veux que ce soit toi qui les aies.

Nous échangeons un sourire qui en dit long sur notre complicité. Je les range précieusement, ravie de cette marque de confiance.

Il file se doucher.

Je dois m'assoir tant je suis assommée par une tonne de questions. Je suis inquiète, très inquiète mais je garde espoir, je le dois il le faut absolument.

Une chose me taraude tout de même, il ne m'a pas parlé de Rosalie. Est-elle au moins au courant ?

¤ Edward ¤

Le téléphone vibre dans ma poche. Je ne suis pas surpris. Mes réponses doivent sans doute être jugées trop courtes et trop peu précises par les uns et les autres.  
Je ne me précipite pas, je sais que ce n'est pas Bella. Ça fait quatre jours que je n'ai plus d'appel de sa part. Dans un sens je suis soulagé, ne pas lui répondre est une vraie torture. J'ai encore besoin de temps, j'ai encore besoin de digérer toute cette histoire et surtout de prendre une décision.  
Je ne suis pas encore sûr d'être capable de m'engager auprès d'elle. J'y croyais envers et contre tout et j'étais tellement heureux, mais après sa fuite comme si j'étais un moins que rien, comme si je n'étais personne pour elle, je ne suis plus sûr de rien. Même si c'est douloureux, même si je souffre, je veux garder une distance et réfléchir posément à tout ça. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que je n'y arrive pas vraiment.

Je regarde l'émetteur de l'appel. Rosalie.

Je suis un peu étonné. Elle n'a pas appelé une seule fois depuis mon départ, pas le genre à me courir après si je me barre. Elle me connait, elle a dû sentir que tout ça me dépassait et que j'avais besoin d'être seul.

Je suis trop intrigué par son appel pour ne pas répondre et aussi, j'ai besoin de parler.

\- Alors ? Toujours aussi con ?

Je souris à cette première phrase plus que prometteuse.

\- Plus que jamais !

Elle rigole doucement.

\- Quoi de neuf ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te parle du bordel dans ma tête ?

\- Je crois que j'ai à peu près compris. Emmett m'a raconté le comportement de Bella…

\- Je me doute…

\- Et tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? Ça y est tu l'as bien fait attendre là, tu lui as rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, il faudrait que tu te décides à rentrer maintenant.

\- Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je suis parti ? Que c'est ma petite vengeance personnelle ?

J'essaie de rester calme, je serre les dents pour ne pas exploser. Sa remarque me vexe et en même temps elle me fait gamberger.  
Est-ce que je fais vraiment ça ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment je la punis pour ses réactions ?  
Très franchement, non. Je ne suis même pas certain que mon départ l'affecte.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Putain Rosalie c'est une blague ?! Depuis des mois je trime pour être avec cette nana et quand enfin je crois avoir gagné sa confiance elle me traite comme le dernier des crétins ! Alors j'ai bien le droit de prendre un peu de recul pour réfléchir à tout ça ! C'est bon j'en peux plus d'encaisser !

Je n'arrive pas à rester calme. Je m'attendais à plus de perspicacité de la part de Rosalie et surtout à plus de soutien.

\- Ok ça va t'énerve pas.

Elle balaie mon emportement rapidement et je comprends qu'elle me teste. Elle tente de savoir où j'en suis et certainement si je suis prêt à rentrer.

\- Tu veux des nouvelles ?

Mes doigts se resserrent sur l'appareil et ma mâchoire se verrouille.  
Est-ce que j'en veux ? Putain oui ! Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée ? Putain non !

\- Juste…

Les mots ont du mal à sortir tellement j'appréhende cette réponse que je ne veux même pas vraiment connaitre.

\- Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Silence…elle semble réfléchir. Ou bien elle fait durer le suspense et je reste suspendu à ses mots.

\- Tu connais Bella…

Je crois que je la connais en effet, même si je ne suis plus très sûr.

\- Elle ne va pas bien, mais elle préfèrerait s'arracher un bras plutôt que de le montrer. C'est Emmett qui m'en parle. J'ai essayé de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais elle n'a jamais répondu. Je vais peut-être passer au salon tout à l'heure pour la voir.

\- Elle ne va plus à la boxe ?

\- Je ne l'y ai pas croisé.

Merde…elle est aussi mal que moi…

\- Je pense qu'elle est aussi mal que toi et que continuer à nier que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre est une belle connerie.

J'ai envie d'envoyer ce putain de téléphone le plus loin possible dans le lac juste en face.

\- Reviens Edward, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? T'es où d'abord ?

\- Peu importe où je suis. J'ai besoin de temps, j'ai besoin d'être sûr de vouloir vraiment m'engager avec Bella.

\- Mais putain tu l'aimes et elle t'aime qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus !

\- C'est trop Rose ! C'est trop dur d'être à côté d'elle, d'être son mec et de me demander tous les jours si elle ne va pas se barrer tout d'un coup sans mot sans explication. Je m'y attendais pas, on avait passé un cap, je ne m'inquiétais plus pour nous deux je savais qu'on pourrait faire face à tout et n'importe quoi et elle l'a fait Rose ! Elle est partie avec cette détermination singulière, sans s'apitoyer, sans penser une seconde que je pourrais ne pas être là à son retour.

Je reprends mon souffle. Tout ça est trop dur à ressasser, ma poitrine est lourde, j'halète, je me sens oppressé.

\- Elle l'a fait parce qu'elle savait que quoiqu'elle fasse tu serais là à son retour, elle n'a pas douté une seconde de ton dévouement !

Mon sourire est amer.

\- Non Rose, elle m'a mis dehors elle m'a sorti de sa vie.

Ma gorge se serre, mon ventre se noue. Quelle putain de mauviette !

\- Elle m'a tué Rose. Elle a donné le coup fatal…

Le silence s'étend entre nous. J'arrive à calmer ma respiration mais la tension est toujours bien présente.

Comme elle ne rétorque toujours rien, je prends les devants pour changer de sujet.

\- Comment va Emmett ? Ses blagues sont toujours aussi grasses ?

Je veux alléger cette conversation et il me semble qu'Emmett est tout désigné pour ça. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point j'ai tort.

\- Emmett est…bizarre.

De tous les adjectifs qui peuvent qualifier Emmett, bizarre est sûrement le dernier que j'aurais utilisé.

\- Bizarre ? Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Eh bien je sais pas trop…il est distant depuis quelques temps et encore plus depuis que tu es parti.

\- Il a peut-être plus de boulot au salon ?

\- Non…c'est pas ça…j'ai essayé de lui parler mais il m'assure que tout va bien sans rien expliquer. J'ai du mal à le croire. Je comprends pas ce qui lui arrive.

Oui effectivement c'est bizarre.  
J'ai envie de lui demander s'il lui a proposé de l'épouser, je sais qu'il avait dans l'idée de le faire, mais je suppose que si elle ne m'en n'a pas parlé c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait.  
Mais je suis tout de même sûr des sentiments d'Emmett pour Rose. Sur ce point je n'ai aucun doute.

\- On se voit moins. Il est très occupé en ce moment. Chaque fois que je lui propose une sortie ou juste de passer il refuse avec un prétexte bidon.

\- Non Rose tu te fais des idées, Emmett tient beaucoup à toi. Je le sais. S'il ne peut pas te voir c'est parce qu'il ne peut pas et pas parce qu'il ne veut pas, tu peux en être sûre.

\- Si tu le dis…

Elle n'est pas persuadée pourtant j'en mettrais ma main à couper.

\- Il doit passer une sale période. La mère de Bella qui refait surface, la disparition de Bella…tout ça doit le faire cogiter sévère.

\- Oui et ta disparition aussi…

\- Oui, j'avoue à contrecœur. Ma disparition peut-être…

\- Tu me manques Edward.

\- Tu me manques aussi Rose. Je te donnerai bientôt des nouvelles.

\- Fais vite…

Je raccroche avec un sentiment mitigé. Ma gorge se serre comme si j'allais pleurer mais les larmes ne viennent pas. Je crois que je ressens plutôt un profond dégout.

¤ Bella ¤

La journée est passée en une seconde, trop accaparée par mes pensées au sujet d'Emmett, je n'ai pas vu filer le temps.  
La nuit a été pire que les autres, cauchemars et insomnies se sont succédés.

Mais aujourd'hui, si je n'ai pas pu cacher les cernes bleutés qui dessinent mes yeux, au moins j'affiche un visage serein et heureux pour sortir Emmett de cette torpeur qui lui va si mal.

Même si au fond je suis en ruines, je me force à faire des blagues, à dire des conneries juste pour le voir sourire, même un peu.

Il l'a remarqué et il n'a pas eu besoin de parler pour que je comprenne qu'il m'en était reconnaissant.

Mais ce soir, nous sommes au pied du mur.  
Dans le salon déserté, sous les lumières tamisées, Jasper, Emmett et moi nous recueillons. Nous n'avons pas les mots ni les gestes. L'ambiance est tendue et personne n'arrive à la briser. Même si nous sommes tous les trois sans religion, nous prions une force imaginaire de veiller sur Emmett. Je ne peux pas menacer les chirurgiens, Jasper ne peut pas l'opérer lui-même, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Et ce désœuvrement est lourd, extrême, angoissant…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'air con ! sourit enfin Emmett.

C'est lui qui nous sort de l'angoisse, c'est toujours lui qui nous fait rire, qui détend l'atmosphère avec ses blagues à deux balles.

Je sors de mon mutisme la première.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Eh bien… vous êtes là et j'en suis très heureux. Je sais que vous me soutenez et que je peux compter sur vous mais… je me sens atrocement seul. J'ai l'impression que je vais livrer une bataille contre moi-même. J'ai pas de mots pour expliquer comment je me sens.

\- Qui t'accompagne demain ? Rosalie ? demande Jasper doucement.

\- Mes parents.

Le ton tranchant d'Emmett est étrange, trop étrange pour que je ne pose pas la question.

\- Rosalie est au courant n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

Il met quelques secondes à réagir, quelques secondes de trop qui me font deviner sa réponse.

\- Non, elle ne sait pas.

\- Ah ? Mais…j'en perds mes mots. Je comprends pas là…Il y a une semaine tu voulais l'épouser et aujourd'hui tu ne lui dis même pas que tu as une grave opération ?

Alors il lève les yeux vers moi. Je ne sais même pas définir le regard qu'il me lance. Il est sombre et torturé et ne ressemble en aucun cas à ce que je connais d'Emmett.

\- C'était ridicule de vouloir l'épouser. Une idée à la con. Je suis en sursis je ne veux pas faire d'elle une veuve. C'est pathétique et égoïste de l'acculer comme ça.

\- Tu crois pas qu'elle devrait au moins savoir que tu as des problèmes de santé ?

\- Non je crois pas non. On commence à peine une relation, pas la peine de la continuer elle est déjà vouée à l'échec.

Je me suis contenue jusqu'à maintenant mais j'en peux plus, je craque !

\- Emmett, dis-je en me levant. Tu n'es pas en sursis ! Tu vas aller poser ton cul dans ce bloc, te faire enlever cette merde et nous revenir tout beau tout propre dans quelques jours mais surtout, tu vas arrêter de dire ce genre de conneries !

Mes mains tremblent. Il n'a pas le droit de baisser les bras, pas le droit de ne pas y croire.

\- On a besoin de toi ici ! Tout le monde a besoin de toi ! Motive-toi ! Tu vas t'en sortir, tu vas y arriver !

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et me force à baisser le ton.

\- Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, t'as pas le droit de nous faire ça.

Je dis « nous » mais très égoïstement je pense à moi. Un monde sans Emmett n'est définitivement pas un monde dans lequel je veux vivre.

\- Viens-là beauté.

Emmett se lève et m'enlace.

\- Je ne vais nulle part…je vais botter le cul de cette tumeur et je m'en reviens le plus tôt possible.

Un sanglot menace de m'étrangler mais je le retiens de toutes mes forces. Je n'ai pas le droit de pleurer.  
Jasper vient lui aussi se coller contre nous et pendant plusieurs minutes nous ne bougeons plus.

Puis Emmett le premier se retire et prend la parole.

\- Allez foutez le camp, faut vraiment que j'aille dormir.

Il se dirige vers la porte et la tient ouverte pour vraiment nous foutre dehors.

Je vois bien ses yeux briller, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas tranquille mais je vois aussi qu'il a besoin d'être seul.  
Je l'embrasse en lui chuchotant avec conviction que je serais avec lui où qu'il soit. Jasper le frappe dans le dos comme pour lui donner du courage. Et nous sortons le cœur lourd.

Nous marchons un moment. Son bras est sur mon épaule, j'ai besoin de ça.  
Et bien sûr je pense à Edward. Je voudrais tellement qu'il soit là, je suis sûre qu'il saurait quoi dire, quoi faire. Je me sens tellement seule.

\- Est-ce qu'Alice est au courant ?

Si Alice le sait peut-être en a-t-elle parlé à Edward et peut-être voudrait-il être auprès d'Emmett puisqu'il ne veut pas être près de moi. Mon raisonnement est idiot, je ne sais même pas si Edward et sa sœur sont en contact.

\- Emmett m'a fait promettre de ne pas lui en parler. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alice puisse le dire à Rose.

\- Putain il a vraiment pensé à tout… je soupire de dépit.

\- Bien sûr. C'est Emmett.

\- Et quelle idée de ne pas en parler à Rose ! Elle l'aurait soutenu, comme nous !

\- Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il veut qu'elle se détache de lui au cas où…

Au lieu de finir sa phrase, il me serre un peu plus contre lui.

Arrivés à son appartement, Jasper m'enlace en murmurant : « tout va bien aller ». Il essaie autant de s'en convaincre que moi.

Evidemment je ne trouve pas le sommeil. Je reste allongée, les bras en croix à regarder le plafond parce que je sais que rien de ce que je pourrais faire ne m'aidera à dormir.

Je ne veux pas trop penser à l'avenir et imaginer une série de probabilités invraisemblables alors je pense au passé. A cette sensation de bien-être quand je dessinais aux côtés d'Emmett dans sa chambre, quand il venait me chercher à la sortie de l'école ou du collège, quand je me baladais près de lui qui était si grand, beau, qui en imposait tant, à toutes nos prises de tête, tous nos fous rires.

Je souris. Emmett n'est que bons souvenirs et je m'endors en me persuadant que tout ira bien.

¤ _Edward_ ¤

¤ Bella ¤

Il est 5h du matin, je suis en sueur et j'ai l'impression prégnante qu'Edward est quelque part près de moi. Bien sûr ce n'est qu'un putain de rêve.

 _4h30 du matin, je me réveille en sueur. Je vois encore Bella danser devant moi, un demi sourire aux lèvres, ses cheveux qui ondulent avec grâce sur ses épaules et ses yeux qui me désirent avec ardeur.  
Putain de réveil qui transforme mon rêve en cauchemar !_

Je suis agitée, forcément. J'ai envie d'appeler Emmett pour savoir comment il se sent mais je suis ridicule, je connais la réponse.  
J'envoie quand même un sms : « Courage ! Tu es le plus fort ! Je t'aime. »  
Je ne sais même plus si je lui ai déjà dit que je l'aimais et d'ailleurs ça ne me ressemble pas mais il me semble indispensable de le faire même si je sais que tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer n'est-ce pas ?  
Mon téléphone sonne dans la seconde : « Je t'aime aussi beauté. A très bientôt. »  
Je serre l'appareil contre ma poitrine et je souffle profondément.

Je me prépare en prenant le plus de temps possible. Je ne suis pas très motivée pour aller au salon sachant que je n'y trouverai pas Emmett.

 _Je suis agité. J'essaie de me recoucher de me rendormir mais rien n'y fait._

 _Je pense à elle, à Ma Bella._

 _Rosalie prétend qu'elle ne va pas bien. C'est à cause de moi. Comment puis-je être aussi débile pour la laisser aller mal si je peux l'aider à se sentir mieux ?_

 _Soudain tout s'éclaire. J'ai besoin d'elle !  
J'ai tellement besoin d'être près d'elle, de la regarder se lever le matin, de la voir préparer ses affaires avec minutie, de son regard noir quand je laisse trainer mes chaussettes, de ses manies, de ses sourires, de ses mains, ses seins…  
Putain j'ai tellement besoin d'elle que c'en est douloureux !_

 _Une sorte de transe s'empare de moi._

 _Je dois rentrer je ne peux plus rester ici à me triturer le cerveau. Il n'y a pas de doute possible, ma place est auprès d'elle et nulle part ailleurs._

J'arrive à la boutique bien trop tôt malgré une course de près d'une heure et demi.  
Je regarde la clé d'Emmett dans ma main, je souffle un bon coup et je me décide à entrer.

Lorsque je pénètre dans son appartement, son odeur familière m'interpelle. Tout est comme si Emmett était toujours là en train de dormir tranquillement dans son lit.  
Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais je dois quand même m'en assurer. J'ouvre doucement la porte de sa chambre. La lumière du couloir est suffisante, je vois bien que son lit est vide mais je dois quand même allumer pour m'en persuader.

Ma poitrine se brise, comme si une décharge électrique l'avait traversée.

Tant bien que mal je me dirige vers la cafetière.

Alentour le vide est partout et s'insinue en moi. De sales questions qui commencent toutes par « et si… » viennent me bousculer.  
Une seule s'impose :  
Que ferais-je sans lui ?

Bientôt l'heure de descendre arrive et c'est le cœur lourd que je rejoins le salon pour attendre mon premier client de la journée.

 _Je me prépare avec minutie.  
Je ne veux pas que Bella me revoie_ _après tout ce temps avec une barbe d'une semaine et une puanteur digne d'un homme des cavernes._

 _Je prends plaisir à me raser et à me coiffer parce que je le fais pour elle. J'essaie d'imaginer nos retrouvailles mais avec Bella, le pire comme le meilleur peuvent arriver.  
Je le sais, et même si ce n'est pas la partie de sa personnalité que je préfère, je choisis de faire avec.  
Je l'aime, je ne peux pas me défaire de ce sentiment, je ne peux pas me défaire de cette nana, je l'ai dans la peau._

 _Il n'est pas loin de neuf heures quand je prends la route.  
Si j'en crois mon GPS, il me faudra plus de douze heures pour la rejoindre._

Les clients se succèdent et me laissent indifférente. Je ne parviens pas à sourire, pas à faire la discussion, pas à manger et à peine à me concentrer pour tatouer.

Vers treize heures j'appelle la mère d'Emmett pour avoir des nouvelles. Pas de réponse. Je laisse un message et guette mon téléphone tout l'après-midi mais toujours rien.

Il est vingt heures.

J'ai pris tout mon temps pour ranger les moindres recoins de ma cabine. Je ne suis pas pressée de quitter le salon parce que même si Emmett n'y est pas, il y a quelque chose de lui ici. Sa présence flotte dans l'air comme un fantôme bienveillant.

Dans l'entrée, je suis surprise de trouver Jasper.  
Il est assis sur un des fauteuils, ses coudes sur les genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. J'hésite une seconde à le rejoindre, il parait absorbé par quelque pensée et j'ai l'impression de le déranger.

Je m'avance doucement. Il lève la tête comme il perçoit les pas pourtant feutrés de mes basquets sur le sol.

\- Hey Bella… souffle-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il semble à la fois tendu et complètement épuisé. Ses yeux sont bouffis et ses traits tirés.

Il vient m'enlacer tendrement. Je me laisse aller dans son étreinte moi aussi sans force.

\- Tu as des nouvelles ? je demande après de longues minutes.

\- Pas une seule.

Il baisse la tête pour tenter de me cacher son inquiétude.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas si mauvais…je tente.

\- Non peut-être pas.

Nous voilà encore dans l'impuissance la plus complète. Nous n'avons même plus la force de nous en indigner, nous nous résignons puisqu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire.  
Nous avons l'air de deux âmes en peine rongées par l'nquiétude.

\- Viens je te raccompagne…

Sur ce il prend ma main.  
J'ai d'autres plans.

\- Non, je vais rester ici ce soir.

Il me lance un regard interrogateur.

\- Je vais veiller sur son appartement puisque je ne peux pas veiller sur lui. Je ne sais pas…il me semble que ma place est ici. Je n'ai pas envie de rester seule.

Oui, c'est rare, le plus souvent j'apprécie la solitude.  
Je veux garder Emmett auprès de moi et dormir dans son appartement me semble une bonne option.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Le ton de sa question me fait penser qu'Alice va sûrement le rejoindre.

\- Non, retrouve Alice, je souris.

Il me donne un sourire fade en retour et me quitte.

Je rejoins l'appartement d'Emmett.  
Comme ce matin le vide et le silence me frappent.  
Je prends ma douche en oubliant de manger.

Je tente un dernier appel à sa mère sans succès.

Alors sans vraiment avoir envie de dormir, je me couche dans les draps de mon frère, dans son odeur qui m'enveloppe et qui, d'une certaine façon, me rassure.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connais l'état d'Emmett je me laisse aller.  
Je pense à Edward et je me dis qu'il ne reviendra pas, que j'ai merdé pour la dernière fois avec lui et que je ne mérite que ça.  
Les larmes coulent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues, je m'accroche au drap, je serre l'oreiller contre moi et encore une fois je prie. Pitié Emmett, ne meurs pas.

 _Il est plus de vingt-deux heures quand j'arrive enfin sur San Francisco._

 _Je suis ravi de retrouver ses rues familières._

 _Le trajet était très long, j'avais tout le temps de réfléchir mais mes pensées étaient trop embrouillées. Je n'ai qu'un but, retrouver Bella le plus vite possible.  
Je me dirige directement chez elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je dois dire ou faire, je n'ai pas voulu y penser. Je me dis que l'inspiration viendra quand elle sera en face de moi._

 _Je bouillonne ! De joie, d'excitation, d'appréhension…_

 _Je suis à la fois noué et heureux._

 _Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre de sa part. Elle pourrait me repousser. Mais tant pis, je prends le risque._

 _Devant la porte de son immeuble je n'en mène pas large.  
La fatigue se fait sentir dans tous mes muscles, mes épaules sont raides et mon dos un peu douloureux d'avoir conduit toute la journée._

 _J'appuie sur l'interphone en retenant mon souffle. Les secondes sont des heures… J'appuie une nouvelle fois, très surpris de ne pas la trouver chez elle. Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette éventualité.  
Pas de réponse._

 _J'envisage rapidement deux options, Jasper et Emmett.  
Si j'ai tort, je n'aurais plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et ronger mon frein en attendant demain matin._

 _Je passe chez Jasper en premier puisqu'il habite sur le chemin qui mène au salon de tatouage._

 _Une foule de questions m'envahissent. Il pourrait être furieux contre moi, c'est une possibilité.  
J'élude.  
Je suis dans l'action, ça m'empêche de me prendre la tête._

 _Je sonne sans attendre. Je suis comme un lion en cage, qu'on en finisse ! Je veux la voir, je dois la voir et m'excuser, lécher ses bottes si elle le demande, me trainer à ses pieds mais il le faut, tout mon être la réclame et je commence même à paniquer.  
Un mauvais pressentiment s'insinue en moi et une sorte d'urgence vive m'exhorte à la retrouver rapidement._

 _\- C'est qui ?_

 _Jasper n'a pas l'air d'être d'humeur jouasse._

 _\- Salut Jasper, c'est Edward._

 _Je suis dans mes petits souliers, incertain de l'attitude à adopter._

 _\- Edward ?! C'est toi mon pote ?_

 _\- C'est moi ouais, je souris._

 _Je suis soulagé, Jasper ne m'en veut pas._

 _\- Viens monte !_

 _Le grésillement de l'ouverture résonne mais je ne bouge pas.  
Je sonne de nouveau._

 _\- Y a un problème ? Ça marche pas ?_

 _\- Jasper, est-ce qu'elle est avec toi ?_

 _Pas besoin de préciser son prénom, il sait de qui je parle._

 _\- Non…elle est allée dormir chez Emmett ce soir._

 _\- Merci mon pote, à très bientôt !_

 _Je fonce jusqu'à ma voiture et démarre en trombe._

 _Plus que quelques minutes et je serai en face d'elle. Je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que je serai dans ses bras, mais juste la voir sera déjà fantastique._

 _Du bout de la rue, j'aperçois au loin des lumières qui tournoient, des gyrophares…  
Ce pressentiment et cette inquiétude imbécile refont surface._

 _Plus j'avance plus je panique. Des badauds sont sur le trottoir et regardent dans la direction où je me rends.  
J'observe plus attentivement et j'aperçois de la fumée, un gros nuage noir._

 _Putain de bordel ! Ne me dites pas que…_

 _La rue est barrée et mon cœur accélère._

 _J'arrête la voiture sans prendre la peine de la garer et je fonce sur un des policiers._

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Un feu s'est déclaré il y a peu de temps. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre voiture ici monsieur._

 _\- Où ça ? Dans quel immeuble ?_

 _Je me tord le cou pour apercevoir le nid du feu mais tout ce que je vois c'est ce putain de camion de pompier, des ambulances et des voitures de police._

 _\- Plus haut dans la rue. Veuillez circuler et garer votre voiture ailleurs._

 _Je passe sur le ton menaçant du policier. Je dois passer, je dois absolument aller voir, je suis comme un fou !_

 _Je saute par-dessus les barrières et me lance dans un sprint effréné.  
La peur s'insinue dans chacune de mes veines, mon cœur va exploser et mes jambes semblent se ramollir.  
Plus j'avance plus la réalité devient implacable._

 _Le salon de tatouage et l'appartement d'Emmett sont en feu !_


	27. True love waits

Salut!

Voilà déjà un nouveau chapitre!  
Je ne sais pas du tout à quelle fréquence je pourrais publier.  
Cette fois c'est à peu près une semaine, la prochaine fois peut-être plus, peut-être moins...

MERCI Une inconnue!  
J'étais super contente de voir ton nom! Moi aussi j'ai souri ;)  
Je suis vraiment ravie que tu suives encore cette histoire après tout ce temps!  
Merci aussi de ne pas m'en vouloir.  
MERCI Moi!  
Ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir!  
Je ne voulais pas décrire ce tatouage je me rappelle que je l'avais fait parce qu'une lectrice me l'avait demandé ;) J'avais pas mal galéré... Contente que ça te plaise.  
Je suis ravie que tu apprécies cette histoire :)

Vos commentaires m'encouragent et me motivent! MERCI!

Et bien entendu un grand MERCI à ma précieuse Lotirelle  
sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas ce qu'elle est elle.

A bientôt!

o¤o¤o¤o

True love waits - Radiohead

¤ Edward ¤

Mon monde s'écroule.

Je commence à courir vers le salon de tatouage, vers l'origine du feu, comme si je pouvais y faire quoi que ce soit. Je suis coupé dans mon élan, retenu fermement.

« Monsieur ! Du calme ! » m'ordonne une voix très autoritaire. Je l'entends à moitié, trop brouillé par une foule d'émotions que je ne maitrise pas.

Je me débats, j'essaie d'échapper à l'emprise de l'homme que je ne réalise pas être l'agent de police. Incapable de maitriser mes réactions, je crie, je pousse, j'essaie d'avancer, mais rien n'y fait et en quelques secondes je me retrouve à terre, la tête contre le bitume et un poids lourd sur le dos.

Je ne bouge plus, plus exactement je ne peux plus bouger.

\- Est-ce que je vais devoir vous menotter monsieur ?

C'est une fausse question. L'agent que j'ai clairement identifié désormais veut savoir si je suis calme et certainement si je vais finir par bien sagement aller garer ma voiture ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas trop si je suis calme mais je sais sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire et me sentir menotter est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie.

\- C'est bon…je grince entre mes dents.

Être ainsi maintenu est douloureux, son genou sur mon dos me broie les os.

\- Ok alors je vais vous relever doucement et nous allons parler.

Parler…oui… savoir s'il y a des blessés, où sont Bella et Emmett ? Et surtout, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

Je suis incapable de dire ce que je ressens, comme si j'étais dans un putain de cauchemar et simple spectateur. Et dans un sens c'est ce que je suis, complètement désœuvré et impuissant.

Je vais me réveiller c'est pas possible !

Le policier m'aide à me redresser sans desserrer ses doigts de mon bras. Il échange quelques mots avec je ne sais qui dans le talkie-walkie. Je suis plus que perdu là tout de suite. Je regarde autour de moi à la recherche d'un indice, d'une silhouette familière mais en réalité je ne saisis rien de ce qui se passe, trop ahuri par l'énormité de la situation et désorienté au possible.

\- Vous connaissez des gens qui habitent le quartier ?

\- Oui…ma voix tremble. Je connais Emmett, il est le propriétaire du salon de tatouage et il habite juste à côté.

Non seulement ma voix tremble mais aussi tout mon corps.

Comment faire pour réaliser ce que je suis en train de vivre ?  
Et cette petite voix tapie au fond de ma conscience qui répète sans cesse « si tu n'étais pas parti tout ça ne serait pas arrivé ».

\- Tout l'immeuble a été évacué et même les établissements adjacents. Les pompiers sont en train de maitriser le feu. Si ce Emmett est ici nous allons le trouver. Et ensuite vous viendrez sagement garer votre voiture ailleurs.

Il ne perd pas le nord et si la situation avait été normale j'aurais pu en rire. Pour l'heure je me contente de le suivre sans broncher, sans rien comprendre, avec une seule idée en tête, retrouver Bella et Emmett.

Nous avançons vers les ambulances. Je titube un peu, l'agent et sa solide poigne m'aident à me maintenir sur mes jambes. Je regarde de tous côtés sans rien voir en particulier, juste des ombres formées par les différents gyrophares qui déambulent plus ou moins vite, des cris, des gémissements, comme une rengaine persistante.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'entends cette voix si intime, reconnaissable entre mille même en état de choc, même au milieu de ce brouhaha infernal. Et elle appelle mon prénom.

¤ Bella ¤

Couchée dans le lit d'Emmett, je pleure, ou plutôt je gémis, je suffoque.  
Toutes les émotions que j'ai su contenir ces derniers jours me débordent et enfin seule, je ne fais rien pour les retenir.

Ça ne m'apaise pas, la nervosité est toujours là, elle ne me lâche pas.

Au bout d'un certain temps à regarder le plafond, à chercher sans la trouver une position confortable, je me lève, soulée et groggy d'avoir tant pleuré.

Je vérifie mon téléphone et j'y vois enfin un message.  
Je ne l'ai pas entendu sonner pourtant j'avais pris soin de ne pas l'éteindre, trop impatiente de recevoir un message des parents d'Emmett.  
Malgré tout j'ai dû m'assoupir sans m'en apercevoir.  
« Emmett est sorti du bloc, il est en salle de réanimation, nous attendons les médecins. »

Sa mère n'est pas la reine du détail mais je me promets d'aller le voir demain après le travail pour savoir exactement ce qu'il en est.

J'erre un peu dans le salon. Je n'ai pas vraiment soif mais je me sers un verre de lait.

C'est à ce moment-là que je la sens.

Une chaleur étrange semble venir du dessous et chauffe mes pieds. Mon esprit se met aux aguets, perturbé par la sensation, et je sens distinctement une odeur de cramé.

Je comprends vite que quelque chose cloche et malgré moi, je commence à paniquer. Je cours à la fenêtre du salon et j'aperçois de grandes flammes qui viennent lécher les vitres.

Bordel de merde !

Mon cerveau se met en marche pour de bon. Je prends mon téléphone pour appeler les secours.  
Je suis coincée !  
Je ne peux pas passer par la fenêtre et si la chaleur vient d'en bas c'est que le feu s'est déjà bien installé dans le salon de tatouage et surement même dans l'escalier.  
Mon cœur se serre à cette idée mais je dois me ressaisir.

Au bout d'un temps qui me semble une éternité, enfin quelqu'un répond. Cette personne m'annonce après que j'ai répondu à une tonne de questions que les secours sont déjà sur les lieux.

Bon sang !

\- Je suis dans l'appartement, les flammes montent jusqu'à la fenêtre je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Malgré moi, ma voix trahit largement la panique qui fait rage dans tout mon être.

\- Du calme ! répond-elle fermement.

Facile à dire !

\- N'y a-t-il pas une autre issue ? Une autre fenêtre ?

Je me rappelle alors que la chambre d'Emmett a bien une fenêtre et qu'elle donne dans la rue de derrière. Avec un peu de chance, le feu ne se sera pas étendu jusque-là.  
J'y cours.

Ouf ! Pas de flamme de ce côté.

La personne au bout du fil qui a suivi mon raisonnement certes un peu long, m'indique qu'elle va joindre les pompiers pour qu'ils me récupèrent.

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse cette fois. Je sais que faire le tour de la rue demande un certain temps.  
J'ai peur, je suis terrifiée. La dame du 911 ne cesse de me parler pour me rassurer mais elle n'y arrive pas. La chaleur est de plus en plus insupportable et la fumée de plus en plus étouffante.

Je m'affole, incapable de me maitriser.

« Ils n'auront pas le temps d'arriver je vais cramer si je ne saute pas tout de suite ! »

Je suis sur le montant de la fenêtre et j'essaie de respirer le plus d'air possible mais ce n'est pas facile, l'épais nuage de fumée à lui aussi choisi de passer par là.

Ce n'est qu'un étage, un tout petit étage, je ne risque pas ma vie à sauter, mais je la risque à rester ici.

\- Attendez encore ! ordonne-t-elle. Si vous ne pouvez plus bouger arrivée en bas, votre problème sera le même. Ils ne vont pas tarder gardez votre calme !

Je regarde le bitume en dessous et pendant quelques secondes, ou peut-être quelques minutes, je me demande si ça ne vaut pas la peine de tout laisser tomber. Je me demande si ma vie si insignifiante et accablante ne doit pas en rester là. Si je sautais la tête la première, j'aurais une chance de ne pas en réchapper. Si je restais au milieu du salon en attendant que ça passe, toute la douleur, l'amertume, toute cette énergie que j'ai mis à tenter de m'en sortir, tout s'évanouirait.

Je m'assois sur la chambranle, toute urgence à présent disparue.

Je pense à une foule de choses.  
Très bizarrement à ma mère, puis mon père que je ne connais pas, enfin mes amis chers, Sue, Carmen, Jasper, Emmett… Je les vois éclater de rire, sérieux, préoccupés, amoureux, tristes. Je repasse dans ma tête les différents états dans lesquels je les ai côtoyés, toutes ces heures passées à parler, à rire, à se prendre la tête, à rêvasser ensemble…  
Je ne peux pas mourir, je ne peux pas leur faire ça !  
Ils se sont donnés trop de mal pour que j'arrive à vivre, à mener une vie décente même si elle est bancale.

Je me ressaisis, je dois vivre ! Et comme poussée par un instinct de survie, la terreur reprend le dessus.  
Je m'accroche aux bords de la fenêtre et me penche le plus possible pour éviter le nuage.

Et bien évidemment je pense à Edward.

Alors que la panique s'inscrit au plus profond de moi et que je ne sais pas de quelle façon je vais pouvoir m'en sortir, c'est à son souvenir que je m'accroche.

Mon comportement à son égard m'accable. Je m'en veux d'avoir été si injuste avec lui et si je devais le revoir un jour je me trainerai à ses pieds pour qu'il me pardonne. Évidemment le fait d'être à ce point désespérée n'y est pas pour rien. Mais j'ai l'impression d'ouvrir enfin les yeux, de ne pas me voiler la face avec de lâches et fausses excuses.  
Je suis déterminée à retrouver Edward où qu'il se cache et à lui montrer à quel point je suis débile de ne pas avoir su lui dire comme je l'aime, à lui expliquer jusqu'où va ma folie et à lui offrir tout ce que je possède pour être auprès de lui.  
Si toutefois je sors d'ici sur mes deux jambes ce qui est loin d'être une certitude à l'heure actuelle.

Je n'en peux plus d'attendre, j'ai l'impression d'être là depuis des heures, mais au moment où je ne vois plus aucune issue à ma situation, où j'ai l'impression que mes poumons vont imploser, où mes bras n'ont plus de force, j'aperçois au loin un groupe de pompiers qui court dans ma direction.

Je ne suis soulagée qu'une seconde. La chaleur est tellement intense, la fumée tellement étouffante que je tourne de l'œil et je dois faire appel à toutes mes forces pour tenir le chambranle de la fenêtre et ne pas m'évanouir et m'écraser du même coup sur le sol.

Grâce à je ne sais quel miracle et avec une rapidité que je ne parviens pas à suivre tant je suis dans les vapes, un pompier est déjà près de moi.

Je ne connais pas la suite parce que dès que je me sens hors de danger, c'est le trou noir.

J'ouvre les yeux difficilement et les referme immédiatement, aveuglée par une lumière de néon qui semble irradier la pièce.  
Mais même dans le coaltar, il n'y a pas d'autre solution, il faut que je me lève, que je réalise où je suis et pourquoi. Mon esprit s'entête même si mon corps n'a pas l'air de vouloir suivre.  
Je retrouve peu à peu mes esprits et je m'aperçois que quelque chose de caoutchouteux est accroché autour de ma bouche. Par réflexe j'essaie de le déloger mais il semble bien maintenu et je n'ai pas la force de lutter.  
Je relève la tête, ça tourne un peu mais il en faut plus pour m'arrêter. Je parviens tant bien que mal à m'accouder et soulever mes paupières. Je réalise alors que je suis dans une ambulance, à l'arrêt.  
La chose caoutchouteuse semble être un masque à oxygène.  
Je tousse comme je me relève. Mes poumons brulent et les souvenirs de la fenêtre, des flammes, de l'appartement d'Emmett me reviennent.

Bordel de merde !

Je passe ma main sur mon visage mais je suis à demi consciente et j'ai l'impression de ne capter que la moitié de ce qui m'entoure.

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas vous lever, dit une voix féminine avec conviction.

J'ai besoin d'air.

\- Vous êtes dans une ambulance, je m'occupe de vous, vous pouvez vous rendormir.

Son ton s'est fait plus doux, sans nul doute pour essayer de m'amadouer. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je dois voir de mes propres yeux et je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais j'en ai besoin.

Je fais un gros effort pour me redresser tout à fait alors que la personne à mes côtés me demande avec douceur de rester tranquille.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse.

\- Maintenant essayez de vous rendormir, dit-elle en appuyant sur mes épaules pour que je m'allonge.

Je résiste, il est hors de question que je dorme. Même si je suis embrumée il faut que je m'aperçoive de l'entendu des dégâts, que je réalise d'où je reviens, ce à quoi j'ai échappé.

\- S'il vous plait, je parviens à prononcer.

Elle compatit à mon air très certainement pitoyable.

\- Très bien, alors juste une seconde et vous gardez le masque.

Elle me couvre d'une couverture de survie et m'aide à m'installer sur le bord du coffre. De toute façon, je suis incapable d'aligner deux pas de plus et je suis retenue par le masque.  
Elle reste à l'intérieur à ranger je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je regarde sans voir vraiment le ballet des pompiers, policiers et autres personnes que je n'identifie pas autour de moi.  
Puis mes yeux se posent sur le feu.  
Il est moins impressionnant mais les dégâts ont l'air énormes. Je n'en vois qu'une petite partie mais je peux déjà dire que le salon est en cendre tout comme la moitié de l'immeuble d'Emmett.

C'est lorsque je renifle que je m'aperçois que je pleure, ou du moins que des larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Comme si ma vie n'était pas assez merdique !

Mon regard se pose sur une silhouette parmi d'autres et mon cœur rate un battement. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux mais il n'y a pas de doute possible.

« Edward ! »

Mon cri est étouffé il ne peut pas m'entendre.

Sans réfléchir, j'arrache le masque et me lève. Même si je vacille, rien ne pourra m'arrêter, je dois en avoir le cœur net.

« Edward ! »

Cette fois son visage se tourne dans ma direction.

¤ Edward ¤

Elle avance vers moi et je fais de même mais au moment où nous allons nous toucher, le doute s'installe et elle ralentit. Moi-même incertain de savoir comment me comporter, comment elle va prendre le fait que je sois là de nouveau, je m'arrête.

Nous restons là, à une distance plus que ridicule mais nécessaire j'imagine.

Bella semble…intimidée ? L'idée même qu'elle le soit est grotesque pourtant, elle regarde ses pieds, triture ses mains et dans la pénombre je ne parviens pas à distinguer ses traits pour avoir plus de détails quant à son état d'esprit.

\- Salut, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, une voix que je ne lui connais pas, émue, timide.

\- Salut ma Bella.

Je crois la voir sourire à ma réplique mais ses doigts se crispent pourtant.

\- Tu es parti…

Putain que son attitude est foutrement bizarre !

\- Je sais… Je suis là maintenant.

Elle continue de regarder ses pieds et se balance de gauche à droite.

\- Tu sais… commence-t-elle hésitante. Emmett est à l'hôpital…

Je suis à la fois soulagé et inquiet. Il n'était pas dans l'appartement en flamme mais que fout-il donc à l'hôpital ?

\- Et tu… es parti…

Sa voix se brise et je ne peux pas résister.

Au diable les doutes et les appréhensions, je la prends dans mes bras, mais doucement avec précaution. Elle se laisse faire sans opposer de résistance ni m'engager à continuer.  
Je réalise qu'elle est en état de choc. Si Emmett n'était pas dans l'appartement, elle devait y être.  
Je ne connais pas encore l'étendue de ce qu'elle a vécu mais ses joues noircies et l'odeur de fumée qu'elle dégage m'indiquent clairement qu'elle n'était pas loin des flammes.

Son corps est pris de spasmes tout contre moi.  
Tout comme les derniers jours que nous avons passés ensemble elle est fragile et surement bien ébranlée par les récents événements.

Mes bras l'enlacent le plus étroitement possible. Elle empeste mais peu m'importe, je fourre mon nez dans ses cheveux emmêlés et la cajole avec douceur.

« Chut bébé, ça va aller, je suis là je ne vais plus te laisser. »

Alors elle s'accroche à moi. Ses doigts agrippent mon tee-shirt et je sens toute sa détresse. Il n'y a plus que nous, je ne perçois plus aucune agitation que la sienne et je vais par n'importe quel moyen la soulager.

Mais un homme passablement bedonnant et vêtu d'un costume de policier va venir briser notre bulle.

\- Monsieur… Votre voiture !

Je retiens le soupir énervé qui menace de sortir de mes lèvres. Après tout il m'a conduit à Bella et maintenant je n'ai plus qu'à la ramener à la maison.  
Mais là encore mes plans vont être perturbés.

\- Mademoiselle ! crie une voix suraiguë.

¤ Bella ¤

Bon sang que c'est bon… que c'est tendre et entêtant d'être tout contre lui, de s'abandonner à ses bras, à son odeur.

J'avais besoin de ça et même un grave besoin de lui.  
Et il est là, aussi doux et chaud que dans mon souvenir, aussi rassurant.

Notre étreinte se brise par la force des choses.

\- Mademoiselle, retournez vite dans l'ambulance et remettez ce masque !

La doctoresse n'a pas l'air commode et je suis trop éreintée pour me battre.

Ce n'est pas le cas d'Edward.

\- S'il vous plait madame, n'est-il pas possible que Bella rentre chez elle simplement ? Je peux veiller sur elle.

\- Monsieur, cette jeune fille a un taux d'oxygène très bas, il va falloir qu'elle garde le masque toute la nuit et qu'elle soit surveillée. Je vous ai largement laissé le temps de vous retrouver, vous devez être raisonnable. Mais il y aura certainement un fauteuil dans la chambre si vous tenez tellement à veiller sur elle.

Elle n'est pas la plus charmante des médecins que je connaisse et Edward semble dans ses petits souliers. Je sens sa main se crisper.

\- Très bien. Si c'est ce dont elle a besoin je vous accompagne.

Il nous dirige vers l'ambulance, non il ne m'a pas lâchée et j'avoue que je n'en ai pas du tout envie.

\- Monsieur ! tonne la voix d'un agent. Votre voiture !

Lui non plus ne semble pas charmant et même à bout de patience.

Edward frotte vigoureusement ses cheveux. Il cherche une solution visiblement.  
J'ai envie de rire.

Même si j'ai du mal à le réaliser, je suis tellement heureuse qu'il soit là.  
Retrouver ses mimiques d'agacement me fait penser à nos premiers échanges, quand il m'attirait et que je m'interdisais de succomber.  
Mon cœur déborde de joie.  
Je sais que je ne suis pas bien, que je ne capte pas l'entièreté de ce qu'il se passe et que tout ça n'a pas sa place ici et maintenant mais c'est plus fort que moi. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu, il est toujours là et je suis près de lui. Tout ira bien pour nous à présent, il ne peut pas en être autrement.

Il me serre plus fort dans ses bras et murmure dans mon oreille.

\- Je te suis bébé. Je serai à l'hôpital en même temps que toi et je ne te lâcherai plus.

Je souris, parcourue d'un frisson agréable alors que son souffle chatouille mon oreille.

Nous nous séparons, escortés par le médecin et lui par le policier.  
Je m'installe dans l'ambulance sans sourciller et je m'endors, rassurée.

¤ Edward ¤

Je remercie chaleureusement le policier parce que même s'il me prend la tête pour la voiture, il ne fait que son boulot et surtout, il m'a aidé alors que je ne comprenais plus rien à rien.

J'arrive à l'hôpital sans être parvenu à retrouver l'ambulance.

La personne à l'accueil des urgences fait des complications, elle ne veut pas me laisser entrer parce que je ne suis pas de la famille. Au bout d'une heure et demi elle a enfin trouvé la doctoresse qui a pris en charge Bella et m'autorise à rejoindre sa chambre.

J'entre précautionneusement, à la fois ému de la retrouver et passablement inquiet de son état.

Elle dort sous la veilleuse de la tête de lit, son masque à oxygène bien calé sur ses joues.  
Elle semble si innocente et fragile que je marque un temps d'arrêt pour la regarder. Je m'y applique religieusement, avec toute la dévotion que cette femme m'inspire.  
Ma précieuse Bella.

Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé. Une partie de moi en est plus que désolée. Mais je sais que certaines choses sont nécessaires et partir l'a été pour moi.  
Aujourd'hui, ce soir, j'ai compris grâce au temps que j'ai pris seul pour réfléchir, que Bella m'est indispensable. Quelles que soient ses frasques à mon égard, je serai toujours près d'elle parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas faire autrement. C'est ainsi.

Le fauteuil ressemble plus à une chaise avec des accoudoirs mais je m'en contrefous.  
Je l'approche du lit sans faire de bruit.

Je suis toujours dans la contemplation, incapable de troubler le sommeil profond dans lequel elle se trouve.

« Edward… »

Elle grimace en disant mon nom.

« S'il te plait… »

Elle gémit doucement et je prends sa main.

« Je suis là bébé, tout va bien. »

Et je suis foutrement heureux d'être près d'elle de pouvoir la toucher, la rassurer, prendre soin d'elle.

« Reviens. »

Elle râle de nouveau et serre ma main. Elle commence à s'agiter.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, parce qu'elle semble avoir besoin de ça et parce que moi-même j'ai foutrement besoin de ça, j'enlève mes chaussures et je me fais une place tout contre elle. Naturellement, elle vient lover son dos contre mon torse.  
Je l'enlace, l'enveloppe plutôt, et comme ça, parce que nous sommes le mieux du monde, nous nous endormons, des images terribles sous nos paupières, cette odeur de cramé persistante mais apaisés et heureux.


	28. Turn me on

Salut les filles!

Je sais que les publications sont longues (celle-ci en tout cas), je suis désolée je fais de mon mieux...

Merci Moi! Oui Bella et Edward se retrouvent oui.  
Pour l'incendie il faudra encore patienter pour savoir...  
Merci Phanie! Très contente que tu sois toujours dans le coin ;)  
Merci Adeline! ça fait plaisir de te retrouver :) Oui il fallait ça pour la suite... j'y vais fort mais c'est nécessaire je crois :)  
Merci Une inconnue pour ton gentil commentaire!

Et merci à Lotirelle qui se farcit toutes les corrections et elles sont nombreuses!

A bientôt!

¤o¤o¤o¤

Turn me on - Norah Jones

¤ Edward ¤

La nuit n'est pas de tout repos.  
Des infirmières passent constamment vérifier les constantes de Bella, surtout son taux d'oxygène.

Elle semble ne jamais se réveiller vraiment. Même lors des examens pour prendre sa tension, vérifier son pouls, prendre sa température ou lorsqu'ils lui changent le masque à oxygène pour une sonde nasale.  
J'ai vécu tout ça très souvent pourtant je ne m'y habitue pas. Je trépigne dans cette chambre, je ne pense qu'à une chose, ramener Bella à la maison et retrouver un tant soit peu de normalité.

Elle râle un peu chaque fois qu'elle perd mon contact. Je m'applique à tenir toujours sa main ou caresser ses cheveux même pendant les soins sauf évidemment quand je suis contraint de quitter la chambre.  
Elle a besoin de moi et j'ai un besoin indéniable d'elle.

Au petit matin, Bella est toujours bien endormie. Comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des siècles. Ce qui est peut-être le cas. Si elle était aussi malheureuse que moi durant notre séparation, elle n'a pas dû se reposer beaucoup.

Moi je suis agité. L'ambiance de cette chambre d'hôpital m'oppresse, tout comme la quantité de questions qui trottent dans ma tête.  
Je ne tiens plus, Bella dort profondément, j'en profite pour m'échapper quelques minutes et aller chercher un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom au coin de la rue.  
Je n'ai pas non plus oublié la nourriture infecte servie dans les hôpitaux.  
Je vais aussi passer par ma voiture, puisque j'y ai mon sac de voyage et essayer de lui trouver au moins un teeshirt propre et un boxer, voire un pantalon. L'odeur de l'incendie imprègne toujours la chambre et Bella, il faut trouver un moyen de la dissiper.

En passant les portes, je prends d'abord un grand bol d'air et je consulte mon téléphone. Jasper et Alice ont essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois. Je ne suis pas étonné, je suppose qu'ils savent à présent pour l'incendie. Je leur envoie juste un sms pour les rassurer sur l'état de santé de Bella car pour l'heure, c'est la condition d'Emmett qui m'angoisse par-dessus tout. Et pour en avoir le cœur net, la première personne que je pense à joindre est Rose bien entendu.

\- Edward ? Que me vaut cet honneur ? demande-t-elle cinglante.

Malgré l'inquiétude, sa répartie familière m'arrache un sourire.

\- Je suis de retour Rose.

Je suis pressé, je pense à Bella que j'ai laissé seule et je tiens à revenir avant son réveil.

\- J'ai un tas de choses à te raconter mais d'abord dis-moi comment va Emmett ?

\- Comment ça comment va Emmett ? Tu ne me demandes pas comment je vais moi d'abord ?

Merde…Je suis un peu perdu là…

\- Eh bien comme Emmett est à l'hôpital… je te demande d'abord comment il va lui…

Rose ne répond pas et son silence est étrange.  
Quand j'y réfléchis, nous avons discuté tous les deux il n'y a pas si longtemps et elle ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet.  
L'idée qu'elle ne soit pas au courant m'effleure mais c'est absurde.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Emmett n'est pas à l'hôpital je lui ai encore parlé avant-hier.

Elle est troublée.

Bordel ! Emmett ne lui a donc pas dit ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Bella m'en a parlé vaguement…j'avoue penaud. Mais elle était en état de choc alors peut-être que tout s'est mélangé dans sa tête…

Je ne suis vraiment pas fort sur ce coup, je m'en rends compte au moment où les mots sortent de ma bouche. Tous ces non-dits sont insupportables.

\- Mais pourquoi Bella était en état de choc ?

Sa voix grimpe dans les aigus, elle commence à paniquer ou à s'énerver je ne sais pas bien dire au téléphone.

Au point où j'en suis, autant être sincère. De toute façon, cacher la vérité n'amène que des ennuis et elle le saura tôt ou tard.

\- Il y a eu un incendie hier soir. Le salon de tatouage et l'appartement d'Emmett ont brulé. J'ai retrouvé Bella au milieu des blessés mais Emmett n'était pas chez lui, il était à l'hôpital. J'espérais que tu pourrais m'en dire plus.

\- Putain Edward mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Non elle n'est pas énervée elle est juste sonnée et je suis vraiment désolé qu'elle l'apprenne de cette façon.

\- Et toi tu es où là ? Tu dis que Bella était blessée ? Elle va bien ?

Mais elle retrouve vite ses esprits. Rose est de ces femmes qui ne se laissent pas aller, qui prennent les choses en main et les affrontent.

\- Non elle n'est pas blessée. Elle dormait chez Emmett hier soir et elle a respiré pas mal de fumée. Les infirmières m'ont dit qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance.

\- Et Emmett ? C'est quoi cette histoire d'hôpital ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je sais qu'il n'était pas chez lui, qu'il était à l'hôpital. En tous cas c'est ce que j'ai compris.

Nouveau silence.

\- Excuse-moi Rose, je pensais que tu serais au courant pour Emmett.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Edward, tu n'as rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi ce grand débile ne m'a rien dit ?!

Je ne crois pas devoir répondre à ça. Elle pense à voix haute. Elle est déçue et certainement un peu vexée aussi.

\- Je vais tirer tout ça au clair. Je te rappelle.

Sur ce elle raccroche et je me sens comme un con, comme si je venais de faire une belle connerie.

Je passe chercher les viennoiseries et aussitôt sorti, je reçois un coup de fil de Jasper.

Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, j'ai déjà assez trainé, je veux remonter rejoindre Bella, je suis en manque d'elle. Mais j'imagine Jasper inquiet alors je prends l'appel.

\- Salut mon pote.

\- Salut Edward. Merci pour le message mais j'avais besoin de te parler.

\- J'allais retrouver Bella je n'ai pas trop de temps.

En même temps, je pose les paquets sur le toit de ma voiture et je commence à chercher d'une main des affaires propres et susceptibles d'aller un tant soit peu à Bella.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je suis au salon là… enfin ce qu'il en reste…

Il est ému, il se contient mais je sens tout de même son trouble.

\- Les pompiers pensent que l'incendie est dû à l'électricité qui serait défectueuse mais c'est pas possible. Quand Emmett avait pris le salon, il avait employé un artisan pour qu'il refasse l'électricité à neuf.

\- Ok et tu leur as dit ?

\- Oui bien sûr… du coup il va y avoir des experts qui vont venir faire un tour pour examiner les décombres et trouver la cause de l'incendie. C'est un bordel monstre j'y comprends rien.

\- Demande à ma sœur elle doit savoir, elle pourra t'aider.

\- Oui c'est ce que je fais et Alice est super. Mais je voulais te dire de ne pas en parler à Emmett pour l'instant.

J'aime pas ça. Je déteste faire des cachoteries surtout avec des personnes aussi proches. Je ne connais pas l'état de santé d'Emmett mais je sais qu'il ne sera pas ravi de savoir que nous lui avons menti.

\- Emmett passe un moment compliqué j'ai pas envie qu'il s'inquiète pour rien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Bella ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Elle n'est pas encore réveillée on n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup parlé.

Il m'explique tout ce qu'il sait. Le fait qu'Emmett les a prévenus au dernier moment, le fait qu'il n'a pas voulu en parler à Rose et bien sûr le fait que l'opération qu'il a à subir soit lourde.  
Je m'assois sur le trottoir, la tête dans la main pour écouter son récit. Je comprends mieux les messages d'Emmett, il voulait que je sois là pour veiller sur Bella parce qu'elle allait avoir une nouvelle très dure à supporter. Je n'ai pas su lire entre les lignes. En même temps, comment j'aurais pu imaginer qu'Emmett, la force de la nature, serait malade ?

\- Je voulais passer le voir mais je vais pas pouvoir tout de suite. Je dois rester au salon pour régler tout ça.

\- J'irai moi. Je suis sur place t'inquiète j'irai le voir et je suis sûr que Bella a envie d'y aller elle aussi.

\- Ça va lui faire du bien de vous voir.

\- Et Jasper… je voulais te dire… j'ai merdé…

Jasper soupire profondément. Il doit être abattu et entendre que j'ai merdé même s'il ne sait pas encore en quoi l'agace passablement.

\- Je l'ai dit à Rosalie. Je l'ai appelée pour lui demander comment il allait je savais pas qu'il ne voulait pas le lui dire et puis franchement qu'est-ce qui lui ai passé par la tête de rien dire comme ça ?

Mes nerfs lâchent un peu. J'en ai marre d'être sur ce trottoir avec ma poche de viennoiseries et mes deux cafés en train de refroidir, de fouiller ce coffre à la recherche de vêtements décents que je ne trouve pas et marre de leurs secrets à deux balles. Je ne me suis pas reposé de la nuit, j'ai conduit toute la journée dernière… Je commence grave à saturer.

\- C'est bon Edward tout va bien mon pote. Elle l'aurait su tôt ou tard et je crois vraiment que c'était une connerie de pas lui dire. Emmett a flippé c'est tout, il n'était pas dans son état normal.

Je souffle, largement soulagé. Evidemment qu'il était terrifié et je suppose que tout responsable qu'il est, aussi sûr de lui qu'il puisse l'être, son jugement en a été altéré.

\- Tiens-moi au courant pour Bella et pour Emmett.

\- Bien sûr. Embrasse Alice et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi.

Je raccroche, sonné par la foule d'informations que Jasper vient de me donner. Je me concentre et je trouve un jean potable, un teeshirt propre et dans le doute, je prends quand même un boxer.  
Je reprends mes esprits comme je peux avant de rejoindre Bella.

Dès que je rentre dans le bâtiment, cette même sensation d'étouffement fait son apparition dans mes tripes. Je baisse la tête et j'accélère le pas, j'élude le brouhaha de mon esprit et ne garde qu'une seule idée en tête, Bella.

J'ouvre la porte doucement. J'espère la trouver en train de dormir et m'offrir un petit répit près d'elle avant son réveil et le tumulte qu'il va provoquer.  
Parce que même si je mets de côté les dernières 24 heures et leur flot de conséquences, je ne suis pas assez fou pour les oublier. Je sais qu'il va falloir régler pas mal de choses, éclaircir pas mal de zones d'ombre. Je n'oublie pas non plus qu'Emmett, le maitre de ce genre de situations est hors-jeu, quant à Bella, je vais bientôt découvrir comment elle se porte mais elle va avoir besoin de soutien.

La chambre baigne dans la lumière opaque du lever du jour. Bella est assise sur son lit, le dossier relevé. Elle n'a plus la sonde nasale à oxygène, juste un capteur accroché au doigt.  
Elle est immobile telle une statue, les bras dénudés sur les draps, ses cheveux tombant en désordre sur ses épaules. Elle contemple le paysage du dehors, calme.  
Le plateau du petit-déjeuner lui a été servi il y a peu, le café fume encore. Elle semble ne pas y avoir porté le moindre intérêt.

Je fais un pas dans la pièce et le papier des viennoiseries se froisse. Elle tourne la tête vers moi. Alors, comme au ralenti, ses traits sérieux et inquiets se détendent, ses yeux s'éclairent et ses lèvres s'étirent. Tout son visage resplendit de la joie qu'elle a de me voir et je suis comme un gosse intimidé, heureux et rempli de dévotion.

Mes pieds me portent jusqu'à elle parce que ma tête ne répond plus. Elle tend sa main dans ma direction et un hoquet la secoue. Je ne saurais pas dire si c'est un sanglot ou un rire étouffé et je ne me pose pas plus la question, je fonds dans ses bras et je la serre le plus fort que possible.

Elle prend mon visage en coupe et me regarde plus sérieusement que jamais.

\- Tu vas rester maintenant ? Peu importe à quel point je suis folle ?

Elle ne sourit pas, elle pèse bien ses mots et ma réponse se doit d'être aussi bien pensée que sa question.

Mes yeux s'ancrent aux siens avec détermination.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse Bella.

Avec une lenteur excessive, elle avance son visage vers moi. Son regard s'attarde sur ma bouche et putain, je sens vraiment mon ventre pétiller.  
Doucement, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, sans bouger, comme si elle me laissait encore le choix, comme si j'avais encore la possibilité de me défiler et de refuser ses avances. Ce ne sera pas le cas, ce ne sera jamais le cas.  
Je prends mon temps pour amorcer le mouvement de mes lèvres contre les siennes.  
Notre baiser est tendre et en même temps plein de ferveur. Il est comme une déclaration et comme une promesse, celle de nous accepter l'un l'autre quoi qu'il arrive.  
Ma langue vient délicatement à la rencontre de la sienne et lorsqu'elle la trouve, mon corps entier ressent comme une onde électrique.  
Mes doigts accrochent plus fort sa nuque pour la rapprocher encore.

Je la désire avec une force puissante, quasi incontrôlable.

Elle aussi me désire. Son corps vient se mouler contre le mien, un léger gémissement s'échappe quand sa poitrine touche mon torse.  
Je la connais et je comprends les signes infimes qu'elle dégage, elle me veut et je suis son putain d'esclave.  
Instinctivement je me lève et elle s'agenouille sur le lit pour me suivre et ne pas briser le contact de nos bouches. Une petite partie de mon cerveau sait que nous ne pouvons pas nous laisser aller, que nous sommes dans une chambre d'hôpital et que ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu pour s'aimer mais une partie plus grande et plus sauvage se fout complètement de tout ça et n'a qu'une envie, la posséder là tout de suite.

Malgré moi, mes mains se perdent dans son dos jusqu'à la cambrure de ses hanches. Elle commence à passer ses doigts sous mon teeshirt.

Quand soudain, nous entendons quelqu'un toquer à la porte et entrer sans attendre.

Je ne sais pas si Bella est sourde ou si elle ne veut pas entendre mais le fait est que c'est moi qui la repousse, surpris et assez gêné.  
Bella râle, rechigne et finit par regagner son lit.

\- Oh les amoureux ! Je vous dérange ?

Bella lève les yeux au ciel. J'avoue, l'infirmière n'est pas des plus discrètes et si elle essaie de faire de l'humour, ça sonne vraiment ridicule.

\- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Bella se plie de mauvaise grâce aux examens de l'infirmière.

\- Vous ne mangez pas ?

\- Vous plaisantez ? Manger ça ? Je crois que je préfère retourner au milieu des flammes.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Bella est de mauvaise humeur. Je suis assez content de me dire que c'est de la frustration, mais c'est peut-être aussi parce qu'elle a faim justement et que ces biscottes ne l'inspirent pas. Peu importe, je retrouve ma Bella et son caractère singulier et malgré moi je souris.

\- Mais je vois que votre petit ami vous a amené de quoi faire un bon petit déjeuner.

L'infirmière est adorable, elle ne se focalise pas sur les mots de Bella et reste enjouée.

\- Oui… Mon petit-ami… sourit-elle avec douceur. C'est le meilleur.

Putain j'ai même droit au compliment ! Je suis sur mon petit nuage.

\- Bien, sourit l'infirmière. Le médecin va passer dans peu de temps. Je pense que vous avez le temps de prendre votre petit déjeuner et votre douche.

Bella grimace, sans doute à l'idée de prendre une douche ici. Mais franchement, même si je l'aime plus que tout, cette odeur de cramé commence à me donner la nausée.

\- Quand pourra-t-elle sortir ? je demande.

\- Le médecin vous le dira mais les constantes sont bonnes, le taux d'oxygène aussi, vous allez être fatiguée quelques jours mais je pense que vous sortirez en fin de matinée.

Nous sommes tous les deux soulagés.

L'infirmière sort et le regard de Bella est sans équivoque, elle veut reprendre nos préliminaires où nous les avons arrêtés.  
Je saisis les cafés et les viennoiseries, je rapproche le plateau et m'installe sur la chaise près d'elle. D'abord, elle doit prendre des forces et se remettre, ensuite, j'ai trop envie d'elle pour être interrompu encore. Je ne pense pas être capable de m'arrêter si l'infirmière revient cette fois.

\- Tu n'es pas drôle Edward, boude-t-elle.

\- Non je ne suis pas drôle, je suis affamé et toi aussi.

\- Est-ce qu'au moins c'est bio ?

\- Hein ?!

Elle sourit malicieuse en croquant un morceau d'un cookie. Elle se fout de moi et ça la fait rire.

Je suis heureux de la retrouver joyeuse et taquine. Je sais qu'elle n'oublie pas Emmett, je sais qu'elle n'oublie pas que le salon est en cendres, elle s'offre un moment de répit, avec moi.

Elle engouffre les pâtisseries et son café comme si elle n'avait pas mangé depuis des siècles. Vu le poids qu'elle a perdu, c'est peut-être bien le cas. Je m'en veux, je sais que mon départ en est la cause. Mais je refuse de culpabiliser, j'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste et je n'ai pas à regretter.

Elle me raconte ce qu'elle se souvient de la nuit dernière. Son récit est assez brouillon, ce n'est pas étonnant, elle est encore choquée et ses mains tremblent.

Je l'aide à se lever et à s'équilibrer sur ses jambes.

\- Je n'ai pas d'affaire propre à me mettre, râle-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

\- J'ai ramené des miennes, elles étaient dans ma voiture.

Je n'en mène pas large, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle daigne seulement essayer ce que je lui ai apporté.

Elle inspecte les vêtements et me regarde avec une grimace qui en dit long sur ses pensées.

\- Ok, ils sont un peu grands… je n'avais rien de plus petit.

Elle délaisse mes habits sur la chaise et se dirige vers la cabine de douche.

\- Si tu veux je peux passer chez toi chercher des affaires.

\- Non !

Je suis surpris par la force de sa réponse.

Elle revient sur ses pas et m'enlace.

\- Non tu restes.

Je l'enveloppe dans mes bras et nous restons quelques secondes confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

Mais Bella étant qui elle est, têtue et pugnace, elle commence à remuer sensuellement contre moi.  
Je la prends par les épaules et la dégage de mon étreinte.  
Elle me regarde avec une moue irrésistible.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir te doucher avec moi ? minaude-t-elle.

J'en appelle à toute ma volonté pour refuser ses avances et je serre les poings en la regardant s'éloigner en ondulant des hanches, récupérant tout de même le jean et le teeshirt au passage.  
Putain de déesse trop belle pour être vraie.

J'attends l'eau couler et je me tape la tête contre le mur derrière lequel elle se trouve… nue… ruisselante… consentante…

Je dois la voir. Juste un petit coup d'œil ne peut pas me faire de mal.

J'entrouvre la porte le plus discrètement possible. Mais Bella se tourne directement vers moi.

\- Si tu passes cette porte Edward, je ne réponds plus de rien, dit-elle très sérieusement.

Je claque le battant et je vais m'assoir sur le lit.  
Je l'aurais bientôt mais pas ici, pas à la va vite.  
Je dois me focaliser sur la suite des événements, Emmett, le salon, Rosalie…

Lorsqu'elle sort de la salle de bains, Bella a un air plus sombre. Elle sait tout comme moi que le moment de répit est passé et que nous avons à affronter le monde extérieur.

Le jean est bien trop grand, elle choisit de ne porter que le teeshirt qu'elle noue à la taille. L'odeur est bien moins persistante mais toujours présente.

Le médecin passe et comme l'avait prédit l'infirmière, il constate que Bella va bien et qu'elle peut sortir.  
Elle doit se reposer pendant quelques jours. Le choc l'a tout de même secouée donc pas de sensations fortes.

Nous obtempérons tous les deux sachant pertinemment que nous allons de ce pas trouver Emmett et enfin savoir comment son opération s'est passée. Du point de vue de Bella c'est comme sauter en parachute. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée après l'épreuve qu'elle vient de subir d'être aussi tendue mais je ne vois aucun moyen de l'en dissuader.  
Je suis moi aussi très inquiet, je le cache du mieux que je peux.  
Je sens Bella nerveuse et son cœur doit battre des records de vitesse. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules, je la serre contre moi, je suis près d'elle et je vais veiller à ce qu'elle tienne bon.

Nous mettons un certain temps à trouver la chambre parce que nous trainons. La peur n'évite pas le danger mais il nous semble qu'y aller en douceur est nécessaire.

Devant la porte, Bella aspire une grande bouffée d'air par le nez et souffle par la bouche lentement. Elle se calme. Je la serre un peu plus et mes yeux trouvent les siens.  
Mon regard est déterminé, quoiqu'il arrive, nous ferons face aux événements ensemble. Elle semble le comprendre et se détendre quelque peu.

Elle frappe et nous arrêtons de respirer.

« Entrez » dit une voix féminine.

Sans que j'aie le temps de déterminer à qui appartient cette voix, Bella pousse la porte.

Une femme vient à notre rencontre, il s'agit sans nul doute de la mère d'Emmett. Elle s'arrête juste devant Bella. Pas de baiser, pas d'embrassade, un simple bonjour poli.  
Je suis un peu surpris. Elle a vécu chez elle quelques années et je pensais qu'elles seraient plus proches.

\- Comment va-t-il ? demande directement Bella.

\- Demande le lui, dit-elle en souriant et en se détournant pour que nous puissions enfin voir Emmett.

Il est allongé dans le lit, un peu pâle, avec quelques tuyaux reliés à son poignet, son doigt et ailleurs sur son corps mais il sourit. Et ce sourire aussi léger soit-il me rassure dans la seconde.

\- Hey Emmett ! dit doucement Bella en s'approchant de lui.

Aussitôt elle prend sa main et s'assoit sur le rebord du lit. Elle est très délicate. Emmett est tout de même l'ombre de lui-même. Il semble très fatigué et marqué.

Je la rejoins.

\- Salut mon pote ! je souris.

\- Ah Edward ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content de te voir !

Sa voix manque d'entrain, il doit être sous calmant, mais son ton est sans équivoque joyeux.

\- C'est partagé mon frère.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ? Comment ça s'est passé ? demande Bella.

\- Comme tu vois je suis en vie.

Oui, Emmett et son humour caractéristique sont bien là.

\- Bien sûr que tu es en vie il en faudrait plus pour t'abattre, se moque Bella.

Elle donne le change mais je sens son inquiétude. Nous pouvons blaguer mais tant qu'il ne nous aura pas dit réellement quel est son état nous resterons tendus.

\- Alors ? s'agace légèrement Bella. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

\- Ils ont tout enlevé.

Il est ému, profondément ému et rassuré.

Bella serre plus fort sa main et j'avoue qu'à cet instant, Bella et Emmett sont si touchants que j'en suis bouleversé.

\- Je vais devoir faire quelques séances de chimio, entre quatre et six, mais plutôt légères. Les médecins sont optimistes, ça va être difficile bien sûr mais je vais m'en…

A ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre avec fracas. Toutes les têtes se tournent dans la même direction pour apercevoir une furie blonde entrer sans prévenir.

\- Bordel de merde Emmett ! Je devrais te couper les couilles pour…

Sa voix forte s'assourdit petit à petit alors que Rosalie réalise l'état d'Emmett. Elle perd aussi son élan et s'arrête en plein milieu de la pièce.

\- Oh mon dieu Emmett… elle porte la main à sa bouche. Qu'est-ce… qui t'est… arrivé… mon amour ? bégaie-t-elle.

Emmett tend son bras dans sa direction.

\- Viens là ma Rosie.

Elle retrouve difficilement l'usage de ses pieds. Elle avance vers lui avec précaution et prend enfin sa main. Elle fond dans ses bras et étouffe un sanglot dans son épaule. Emmett a lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Enfin, elle se détache de son étreinte pour mieux le regarder.

\- Je m'excuse Rosie, j'aurais dû tout te dire mais…

\- Mais tu es un nigaud et je le savais avant de tomber amoureuse de toi, sourit-elle.

Elle caresse ses cheveux avec amour et Emmett semble retrouver quelques couleurs.

Ils s'embrassent doucement. C'est mignon tant que c'est court, mais leur baiser dure et au moment où Rose échappe un léger gémissement, tout ça devient très embarrassant, d'autant plus devant les parents d'Emmett qui bien que discrets n'en sont pas moins là.

Je me racle la gorge pour les faire redescendre sur terre.

Rose tourne son visage vers moi.

\- Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas nous la jouer sainte Nitouche !

Emmett et Bella ricanent. Ils ont compris que Rose dans sa précipitation et son émoi ne s'est pas aperçue que les parents d'Emmett étaient présents.

\- Au fait ma Rosie, je te présente mes parents, sourit Emmett taquin.

Rose, toujours avachie sur son fiancé se redresse derechef, aussi droite que la justice et aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Le moment est trop beau et surtout très exceptionnel. J'éclate de rire, suivi de près par Bella. Nos nerfs lâchent et ce fou rire nous permet de nous soulager. Emmett rit un peu mais il se calme vite, il a l'air de souffrir.

Rose honteuse, se dirige vers ses beaux-parents qu'elle salue en s'excusant comme elle le peut.

Ils sont sympathiques et chaleureux et n'ont pas l'air de lui en vouloir pour son entrée plutôt fracassante.

Son père s'approche de moi et demande : « Vous avez l'air d'être un bon ami d'Emmett mais on ne s'est jamais rencontré… »

Je suis un peu confus, d'habitude je suis très poli mais je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me présenter. Bien entendu je ne peux pas compter sur Bella pour le faire.

\- Je te présente mon petit ami, Edward, sourit Bella.

Et moi je lui tends la main sans vraiment comprendre ce qui vient d'arriver.  
Elle l'a fait, elle m'a présenté comme étant son mec. Elle a pris les devants. Je suis surpris et en même temps empli de fierté et d'enthousiasme.

\- Houlala, c'est ton petit ami hein ? relève Emmett moqueur.

\- Le seul, sourit Bella entrant dans son jeu.

Moi je ne touche plus Terre, trop heureux et même flatté.

\- C'est quoi cette odeur ? demande Emmett. C'est mes antalgiques qui me défoncent au point que je sente la fumée dans cette pièce ?

Putain, Bella a gardé son jean qui pue le cramé ! En y pensant, c'est dingue que dans la panique elle ait pensé à mettre son jean avant de passer par la fenêtre. Mais quand on est en situation de survie, c'est l'instinct qui gère et Bella a plus que nul autre l'esprit pratique.

\- Je ne sens rien moi, réagit Bella dans la seconde.

\- Moi non plus, j'ajoute.

Les parents et Rose sont en train de discuter et ne relèvent pas. Tant mieux !  
Je sens que Bella est mal à l'aise de mentir, je le suis moi-même. Quant à Emmett, s'il est suspicieux il ne le montre pas, il parait surtout très fatigué et commence à piquer du nez.

C'est le moment de le laisser. Peut-être aussi avant qu'il ne pose d'autres questions embarrassantes. Je déteste lui mentir même si effectivement c'est surement mieux pour l'instant.

Je pose ma main sur son épaule et serre un peu comme pour lui donner du courage.

Bella l'enlace.

\- Et Jasper n'est pas venu avec vous ? demande Emmett.

Bella a comme un blanc, de nouveau gênée d'avoir à mentir.

\- Non il est avec Alice, il passera plus tard dans la journée.

Elle sourit pour le réconforter. Son mensonge sonne un peu faux mais Emmett, drogué par les calmants n'y voit que du feu.

Nous attendons Rosalie.

Elle s'installe près de lui, l'embrasse chastement sur les lèvres et le prend dans ses bras.

\- Tu peux compter sur moi Emmett, souffle-t-elle.

\- Je sais ma Rosie.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ici à l'hôpital ou au sujet de l'incendie du salon, tu dois me faire confiance, je…

\- Le quoi ?!

Emmett se réveille de sa torpeur en entendant les mots « incendie du salon ».

Bordel de merde !

Bella me surprend en prenant les devants. Dans un geste fluide mais avec aplomb, elle décale Rosalie et prend sa place. Elle pose ses mains en coupe sur le visage d'Emmett et le regarde bien en face.

\- Ecoute Emmett, ce n'est pas ton problème pour l'instant. Oui il y a eu un problème au salon mais Jasper, moi et les autres, nous le gérons. Toi, tu n'as à te préoccuper que de toi et de ta santé. Tu m'entends ? Tu es ta seule priorité et la nôtre aussi ! Alors prends des forces ! Repose-toi et reviens-nous en forme c'est bien compris ?

Elle est ferme, comme elle seule sait l'être, mais elle est surtout très convaincante.

Emmett ne la quitte pas de ses yeux ronds. Il essaie de digérer l'information mais surtout il prend en pleine gueule le fait que Bella a besoin de lui et qu'effectivement, il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire que de se remettre. Le reste n'est pas de son ressort.

Il cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et avance son visage vers la joue de Bella pour un baiser bien appuyé et lourd de sens.

\- Je te fais confiance petite sœur.

Bella est certainement émue et échappe un petit rire.

\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi grand frère.

L'émotion nous gagne tous. Les parents d'Emmett sont attendris, Rosalie se retient depuis un moment déjà de pleurer et moi je suis fier de ma nana.

Après d'autres embrassades, nous raccompagnons Rose à sa voiture.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien Rose ? je demande.

\- Non… tout ne va pas bien non… mais ça va aller mieux, je le sens.

Elle cherche une lueur d'espoir dans mes yeux et dans ceux de Bella.

\- Bien sûr que tout va bien se passer. Le pire est derrière nous. répond Bella sans hésitation.

Elle est très forte. Elle n'en sait rien et Rosalie n'en sait rien, ni moi non plus, mais elle y croit jusqu'à réussir à nous en persuader tous.

Enfin je passe mon bras sur les épaules de Bella, elle se blottit contre moi et nous regagnons ma voiture.  
Enfin nous nous apaisons.  
Enfin nous allons pouvoir penser à nous, nous retrouver, au moins quelques heures.


End file.
